Playing the Four Devils
by Reign A.G.E
Summary: Lust, Envy, Hate, and Jealousy are the four devils that define the world, but for Naruto, its a new way of life, especially due to his ancestors, the three Sparda sons that is. Naruto/Devil May Cry crossover, Naruto/Harem.
1. Mission 1

Playing the Four Devils 1.5

(Update: I'm going through this story to change the problems it has so that punk-ass critics can shut the fuck up and actually read the story instead of judging it like they know what their talking about. Also I'm going to take out and add some things into this story so read and enjoy)

Chapter 1 – A Devil's Resurrection

Hey, people welcome to the next story in my name. I was going to post this one on my birthday last week but last week some crazy shit happened to me

Here is what happened

Monday: had a house, Tuesday: Lost the house to foreclosure, Wednesday: Homeless, Thursday: Found a new spot that is both nicer and less on the rent, and Friday: Moved in on my birthday

That was some shit I thought I would never have to experience so early in my life but thankfully I only had to be homeless for twenty-four hours unlike other people, who are not so lucky like me.

Now this one is not completely my idea as majority of it is from VFSNAKE, and why is it like that? Because we cool like that, hell he practically made me a lot better then I previously was when I wrote Tenraku Hitotsu and Shinning Kitsune. This is a Naruto x Devil May Cry crossover that VFSNAKE gave to me along time ago, but this is my remix on it (I will write the one he gave me though but when it comes out I don't know) There have been a good number of them out. There are some where Naruto is a descendant of Sparda, the son of Dante, the Reincarnation of Nero, and the student of Vergil and well I plan to do many things differently, and real quick I might add some things from movies that we all know and love.

Now please enjoy 

Naruto sat at the edge of his bed, deep in thought. Over the course of the last three months, he was having the same dream repeatedly over the time and it seemed to give some kind of message. The dream held two parts. The first he would see was the image of three different men that seemed to be connected somehow. He would also see multiple images of the people fighting one another as if they loved it. Then after the images were all said and done he would see the same three men from the images that held very similar appearances would tell him to "awaken" which he still didn't get what they meant by that. He just got home after he took care of his former sensei though the results was him gaining his first kill when he unconsciously lost control of his emotions and killed the man in cold blood, but Iruka told him that it was okay since he was protecting him from a man that was a traitor to the village

He learned about five of the technique within the scroll that he felt he just had to learn. However, something else happened tonight as well. For some reason when he was hit with a shuriken, he did not feel the wound at all. It was as if it healed on its own without him even knowing it. But the one thing he knew that absolutely surprised him was when he saw Iruka take a hit he felt truly pissed and lost it and just simply killed Mizuki without any remorse before he realized what he done and yet he still felt no remorse

He sighed once more before he climbed back in his bed and went to sleep or so he thought

(Unknown location)

He then found himself in a dark place that looked like a sewer with water that went below his knees. As he looked around in the darkness with the only light shining through was the glow from the sun. He then looked around the area before he started to get a feeling that was calling him, as if he was attracted to it.

Therefore, he walked down the dark area before he came across a corner that told him to stop. Down the corridor, he heard what sounded like growling.

The Blonde haired boy awoke from his black out and came back to his small apartment, or where he thought he was in. he looked around and noticed that he wasn't near the window, the bed, hell not even Konoha. He saw that instead he was in a sewer of some sort that was dimly lit. He then heard the sound of growling. Seeing as how he didn't know where he was he decided to follow it like anyone would. As he traveled the growling became bigger and bigger until he came across a hallway where the sound was the loudest. He went down the hallway seeing a light at the end. When he entered the room, he saw that he was now in a dark prison like room with a huge cage in front of him. He then saw a huge pair of red eyes peaked through the darkness and Naruto saw that it was a giant fox.

"**Boy, come closer." **Said the giant fox. Naruto was about to listen until he heard another voice behind him

"I wouldn't listen to the giant fur ball if I were you, Kid." Said am unfamiliar voice. Naruto turned and saw that the person behind him.

The first he saw was a man wearing a red trench coat and had a black shirt underneath the jacket and wore a pair of black pants and black steel toad combat boots. He also saw that the man had a strange looking sword that seemingly stuck to his back, which Naruto was wondering how he was doing that. It was some kind of broadsword though he did not know for sure what type. It had a small hilt with a pointed tip, meaning that the sword could only be used single-handedly. The hilt led to a skull with pitch black eye sockets, which sat atop bones similar to a person's rib cage. The guard, which looked like two small bones, ran along the flat side of the weapon along the five small ribs until it reached the beginning of the blade.

The second man also had white hair but his was slicked back and was spiky. He wore a blue trench that held some white vines along the jacket. He wore a Black vest underneath it and Black pants like the previous person. He had in his right hand another sword. This sword was an O-Katana that was sheathed in a black scabbard with a yellow tie hanging from the bottom of it. The wrapping around the hilt was white though there was a straight black line going down from the cap to the tsuba, which like the cap was a bronze color.

The last man once again looked like the previous two men. He wore a Blue Jacket and Blue pants with a Red hooded vest. Naruto noticed that what separated him from the other two was his right arm. His right was in all since of the word demonic in structure. He saw that it looked like an armored hand that had some white cracks and white fingers on it. He also the man also had a blade on his back that was like the first person on for unknown reasons. The blade was a red single sided sword with a staff pole for the handle.

"Who are you guys?" Naruto asked

"Well kid my name is Dante and these two here are my brothers Vergil and Nero and the reason why we are here is because we need you." Dante said with Naruto looking confused at that

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with Vergil stepping up

"What he is saying is that we are here because you are the only one that can help us in accomplishing our goal. You may not know this but we figured out that you are our distant cousin through our father." Vergil said with Naruto still looking confused. However before he could speak Kyuubi beat him to it

"**Wait a minute I recognize your scents now. You're the sons of Sparda." **Kyuubi said with the three men looking at Kyuubi strangely

"How do you know that demon?" Nero spoke this time with Kyuubi laughing up a storm

"**I was once Sparda's Devil arm along with the other nine bijuu. He once fought the others and me before he betrayed Mundus and came to the Human world. After he sealed his power away, he learned that my brethren and I were escaping so he left to this world and split me and the other nine into different areas. As far as I know after that he left after siring a child with a human." **Kyuubi stated with Naruto getting more confused at what was being said

"Hold up who the hell is Sparda and what the fuck does this have to do with me?" Naruto asked with Kyuubi speaking again

"**Sparda was one of the strongest demons to ever live. He was a devil demon and he worked for the dark prince Mundus who was trying to attack and conquer the human world. Sparda would later betray him by sealing the gate with both his blood and the blood of a human priestess along with something called the perfect amulet. To further insure that the gate would not open again he sealed his power with his sword called Force-edge and sealed it in the gate. He currently held me and the other great nine as devil arms but he couldn't hold us completely since he sealed his power away. Therefore, he left his home and came here where the human were experimenting with using what you call "Chakra", he then released us in different areas and while we were demons, we took some of his influence and didn't harm any humans. We later learned that Sparda sired another child though we never met the kid. I guess you're that ones descendant." **Kyuubi said with the other three nodding there head's confirming what he said was true

"The fur ball is right kid (Kyuubi growls). You are the descendant of our fourth brother Kazama. We discovered that he was here in this part of the world so we came here but during the time, we were dead. So through the years, we waited through his descendants to see who would awaken his power so that we too can give him or her ours. That person appears to be you." Dante said with Naruto scratching his head as he absorbed all this information into his skull.

"Okay. In a way that is pretty cool. Everyone always called me a demon so I think its time I show them what one can do," said Naruto grinning evilly at the thought of retaliating further against Konoha in his own unique way that would make those assholes on the Councils shit themselves.

"That would be kind of cool. Those fools in your village mistreat you and the Hokage let's them get away with it because of the fox here. Dad wouldn't have tolerated it and neither should you so were going to help train you with everything we know and so will the fox," said Vergil seeing the Kyuubi look at Vergil as if he had grown his own set of tails.

"**Why should I?" **said Kyuubi, as helping humans was beneath his standing as a demon.

"Because, that way you can get some payback on the village. When Naruto uses that power to make them all miserable it will be like you getting your revenge on his behalf. Besides, you owe dad after you caused that incident a few hundred years back that nearly got him beaten up by a bunch of near angry women and his wife.," said Dante making the Kyuubi let out a dark chuckle as he remembered that incident.

(Flashback) (AN: This wasn't written by me, it was written by a good friend)

Sparda was relaxing at a hot spring while having the Kyuubi's power sealed away in gauntlet form, but the fox had become bored, and used its power to send a flash of fire to burn down the wall between the section of the hot spring for male and female occupants. With Sparda being the only one on the male side, the females that were on the other, who were wearing little to nothing, accused him of being a pervert, and tried to attack him. Fortunately, Sparda still had some power left in him that was beyond human, and got away barely before the women could pound the crap out of him.

(End flashback)

"**Okay you got me there. Fine, I'll help him, provided that down the road he kills a few of those more daring villagers. You know, the ones that try to beat you up on your birthday, or on any day they see fit that no one is around to protect you,"** said Kyuubi, as he didn't want his vessel to take hits anymore, and not hit back like some pacifist thinking that people will learn their lesson later on.

Screw later on, they needed to learn their lessons NOW!

"Anyway back to the matter at hand. What does is that you are one of the last members of our clan, although our blood has diminished over the generation to the point where our demonic blood has become a unique form of human blood." Dante said with Naruto raising an eyebrow at that

"What do you mean exactly?" Naruto asked

"I'm saying that you're our last descendant and we wish to change that. It's pretty funny how weak your devil blood is compared to ours but I have a feeling we're about to change all that." Dante said with the others nodding their heads as well

"Wait if you're my ancestor do you know who my parents are?" He asked. The old man was not going to tell him so he would have to ask the next best thing

"Well kid we don't know who your parents are; we just know that you hold our blood. What we are planning to do is give you a Rebirth of sorts." Dante said with Naruto looking a little sad

"Rebirth? What do you mean by that exactly?" Naruto asked with Vergil stepping up

"He means that we're going to make your blood as strong as ours. Our power consists of many things with the first being healing and regeneration. Our bodies are able to take stabs through limbs, organs; you know things that normal human beings would be permanently weakened from. We also have another ability that allows our bodies to transform into something called the devil trigger but for Nero it's a lot different." Vergil said in a clam tone with Naruto looking a little confused at that

"What do you mean…Vergil right?" he said with the man nodding. Nero stood up and presented his strange right arm

"His right arm is something that you'll learn down the line but for now we must prepare you for the Rebirth." Vergil said with Nero stepping forward towards the boy and presented his arm.

"This is, in a way, my devil trigger." Nero said with Naruto staring directly at the arm. It looked like it was covered by a red and black armor, with the hand and the sides of the armor being a glowing blue. It was clearly demonic and held an inner power to it that the blonde could not even begin to comprehend. As the half-demon waved his arm in the air a slight astral arm followed it, both separate and connected to the half-demon's demonic arm.

"This," Nero said, brining his arm to his eyelevel, "is called the _Devil Bringer_, it's is both a part of me and separate from me." The blonde looked at him strangely. "You see, when I was a child I was possessed by a demon who wanted power and was willing to use me to get it. The people watching me at the time fought against the demon and were able to drive it back out of me with the help of my demonic blood. However, when the demon was removed it was soon revealed that my arm had taken a bit of the demon's power and used it to turn my arm into what it is today. Now I can use this arm to pull my enemies or myself to me. It's really fun to use once you get used to it." Nero said with Naruto nodding before he smirked.

Vergil then stepped forward presenting his sword to the blonde boy "From me you shall receive my most prized possession from my father." Vergil said presenting the O-katana "This is my weapon known only as Yamato. This is a sword my father wielded and used when he betrayed the demons to come into the human world. This sword contains my father's personal style called the Dark Slayer Style. It's a style that allows you to move at super high speeds and use attacks with very high precision and timing, however you would really need to develop more speed if you truly wish to use this style to the fullest." He said with Naruto frowning at that but agreed to it. Vergil then handed him the Yamato with Naruto feeling information storm through his mind and like that, he knew the dark slayer style

After all that was said and done Dante stepped forward with his sword, that was by far the coolest looking blade in Naruto's opinion with how sick and demonic it looked

"Well kid it's time to present the main course or in other words a family heirloom." He said presenting Naruto his broadsword, "This is quite possibly my favorite weapon from my Father called Rebellion. This thing has helped me slay many demons and has given me all my devil arms. Rebellion, while being a devil arm, doesn't have a true style other then one called double ganger and another called quicksilver but it does have much to give like its ability to purify and destroy hell gates. It holds a lot of attacks that I think you will love once you try it." He said handing Naruto the Rebellion. When the blondes hand touched, the sword he once again felt knowledge go through his mind and like that he knew how to use it. In addition, another thing that felt good about holding the blade was that it allowed him to use it with his right hand alone

"Okay then let's do it." Naruto said with a huge smile on his face with Dante and the other smirking at that

"Very well but for this to work completely it will require pain and lot's of it." Nero said with a frown but dismissed it when Naruto waved his arms

"It doesn't matter. Just make me as strong as you can." Naruto said with the others nodding

"**Kit before you do this I need to tell you something important." **Kyuubi said with Naruto looking his way but not before putting his new swords on his back, which he somehow learned to do from the blades themselves with Rebellion on the left side of his shoulders and Red queen on the right with Yamato held in his left hand

"Okay fox shoot." Naruto said with Kyuubi looking him in the eye

"**I wish to also give you some gifts as well to help you out." **Kyuubi said with Naruto raising an eyebrow with his three ancestors looking the fox's way to see what the fox demon was up to

"And, if pray tell, would these so called gifts be?" Vergil asked in his calm, cool tone that made Naruto look at this guy as if he was that robot guy from the terminator movies that was just so cool.

"**Look I can tell that you don't trust me and I can understand that but let me ask you this, what harm could I possibly do to the boy if his seal forbids me from harming him?" **He asked with the three half devils simply shrugging their shoulders knowing what the demon said was true **"Anyway just to let you know I'm not going to try to kill you because that would never happen as this seal would absorb my soul and kill me, far to fast before I can even give you a scratch. Now what I wish to give you are several gifts with the first being the ability to use me as a Devil Arm, since technically your Yondaime defeated me but you hold my soul so it still counts. You'll get a lot of uses from my soul as well as my ways of being a trickster due to your own devil power." **Kyuubi said with Naruto looking confused at that

"Devil Power? I have my own Devil power?" He said confused with Dante smirking at the fox

"Good call Fox as I was hoping he would get that from you." he said before standing in front of Naruto "Well kid, we wanted that to be a surprise when you got your first devil arm but since the fox is allowing you to use him then we will tell you now. We each have our on Devil power with Vergil and me having the ability to use Devil Arms and Nero using the Devil Bringer, but your power is called Devil Essence and that is a very good power." He said with Vergil speaking after him

"What Devil Essence does is that it allows you to absorb the abilities of any demon you kill, such as their personality, physical preference, their natural power and much more. With that along with the power to use Devil Arms, you'll gain much more use from the weapon. By the way." Vergil then looked Kyuubi's way "What is your natural power?"

"**Pure Manipulation of the elements but he will only gain control of his two strongest elements which is fire and wind but in time he would have full control over all the elements. " **Kyuubi said with Naruto looking giddy at the idea

"Deal. But what else will I receive from you?" Naruto asked with Kyuubi chuckling

"**You'll gain allot of my abilities. First, you will gain my powers of regeneration, which combined with the devil power would make you virtually unbeatable in battle. You shall also gain some of my Fox like powers such as our ability to use illusions or what you humans refer to as Genjutsu, and other things that I know you will like. You will also get the ability to summon my sprit and use me to assist in battle when you need it. In all actuality you can use me like Nero did with his devil sprit." **He said with Naruto thinking on it before he looked at the demon with eyes of determination

"I'll take the deal. I guess I can get used to the idea of being a half demon with the power I'll soon hold." Naruto said with the other three half devils nodding before they placed there hands on the boy and then closed there eyes

"Naruto just to let you know this will hurt but the pain will wear off when you wake up." Dante said with Naruto nodding and closing his eyes as well. Kyuubi then took the time to let his chakra out and wrap itself around the boy. Then Dante, Nero, and Vergil's eye snapped open but they showed nothing but white. They then started to yell with the red chakra now blasting upwards and made Naruto black out from the pain. He did not wake up after that.

(Two days later)

Naruto awoke from his slumber with his body feeling very sore. He did not even know neither how long he slept nor what time it was, but there was one good thing that came out of it. He felt something that he never felt before, completion. He felt that now with the knowledge of who he truly is and what he was truly capable of.

He liked it

He got out of bed and was surprised to see how his feet touched the ground in an instant, but he was still too tired to notice. He got up, walked over to his bathroom, and did his mourning routine before he saw his reflection in the mirror. Gone was his natural untamed spiky blonde hair and in its place was a dark silvery white that was puffed out and trim and reached the nape of his neck. He also saw that his face was now completely void of any baby fat he held and his face was now well chiseled. He also saw that whisker-like birthmarks were now so thin that you could barely see them unless you looked really close. He also saw a change in his eyes as he saw the pupil turned into a silt and the iris had a small red ring around it. He then looked more closely at his eyes and saw that they were still blue but were icy in color.

However, he saw that his swords were not on his back, which confused him until he looked at his arms. On his left arm, was a tattoo that completely covered his entire left arm. It was the image of Yamato on his left bicep with the image pale blue spiritual swords on his forearm. However, if one were to look closely at his wrist you would see the words "Tradition" tattooed on it.

On his right arm, it seemingly represented Rebellion that looked great. On his right bicep, it looked like a huge skull that completely covered it. On his right forearm were eight rows of what looked a person's ribcage. What completed the image was a broadsword in between the ribcage that pointed to another tattoo on his wrist that spelled "Resistance" in bold letters

The former blonde was now beyond shocked but something told him in his mind that this was a natural feeling as a member of the Sparda clan.

'Well what the hell do I do now? I need to get stronger if I want to prove that I'm powerful.' Naruto thought before he jumped when he heard a response

**"Well you need to get some new cloths. Those bright "kill-me" Orange jumpsuits aren't going to cut it anymore."** Kyuubi said, Naruto however regain his composure remembering the night two days ago when he got his family heirlooms.

'Okay I think your right on the cloths but I think I need a whole new change in both appearance and scenario. So I think I know the first location we go to' Naruto thought before he went to his closet and pulled out a pair of white shorts and a black t-shirt. The shorts were something he stole from a clothing store back when he was younger but he learned that they were too big for him to wear. They still were but he simply wore his headband like a belt in order to keep his pants from falling. When he also put on the black t-shirt, he was surprised at how tight it was as if he was wearing second skin.

He then left the house and walked through the streets that maimed and dubbed him the village pariah. As he walked through the street, he could not help but see all the attention on him but for the first time they were not glares but looks of curiosity. He let a small smile creeped across his face as everyone finally notices him. It was something he dreamed of for so long but for some reason it did not matter to him since he no longer gave a fuck about the villagers. This time he was in it for himself and himself alone

He walked straight to the Kage tower without even bothering listening to the guards that told him to stop. Instead, he gave a simply middle finger before walking up to the Hokage's door, which currently hid a certain old man from view. Said old man was busy doing paperwork before he looked up to see a white haired kid at the door of his office

"Hello young man, may I help you with something?" He asked with the boy smirking

"You can old man. I want to know who my parents are." Naruto said with Sarutobi's eyes widening

"Naruto? Is that you? What happened to you?" he asked, knowing that only Naruto would call him old. Naruto smirked as he closed the doors behind him and walked up to his desk.

"Well Old man it happened like this…." He then explained what happened two days ago. He explained about the meeting of his ancestors, him learning about his demon and the gifts he would receive, and the weapons he received as well as his bloodline. Sarutobi sat down shocked before he started to laugh to himself and look at the picture of the Yondaime and could not but look at the picture with a humorous grin

'Minato, you never cease to amaze me. Not even in the grave' he thought before he faced Naruto "Well Naruto-kun normally I wasn't supposed to do this until you were fourteen or gained the rank of Chuunin but I think that would do more harm then good." He said standing up and walking over to the pictures of the previous Hokage's but more specifically the fourth. He then removed the picture to reveal a safe. He then added in the combination and like that the safe opened to reveal some scrolls. He took out three scrolls, each a different color, and handed them to Naruto

"Those are from your father Naruto. I would tell you who he was but I think you should find out for yourself. Go ahead read them." He said with Naruto nodding and opening the scroll and began reading the contents within it

_To my son Naruto. If you are reading this then I have long since fallen at the day of the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack and hopefully you are one of these three things_

_You are of Genin rank, Sarutobi is still alive, and you just gained knowledge of the Kyuubi no Kitsune within you. The second is that you are a Chuunin, Sarutobi is hopefully still alive but if not you met your Godfather and the Kyuubi no Kitsune is dead. Or the last one you are eighteen, Sarutobi has long since passed on to the afterlife and you are Hokage (hopefully) but my instincts were never wrong so I think you're the earlier of the three. Believe me Naruto I would have never considered giving you a hellish life if there was any alternative but there wasn't and I had no chose but to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune in you. If you have not guessed it by now then I guess I should tell you. My name is Namikaze Minato but you may know me as the Yondaime of Konoha _

_Now I am sure you hold some hatred for me for what I've done, but try to understand something. I did what I did because I knew that you would be the best one for the job. I knew that with our bloodline you could use the Kyuubi no Kitsune's power to become the greatest ninja and accomplish my dream of being surpassed by a worthy successor. I knew our bloodline would help you in turning Kyuubi into a devil arm and use the power he used to try to destroy the village. _

_Now let me explain our bloodline. We are of the Namikaze clan or as our nickname states "The descendants of the dark knight". We each hold about three powers within our bloodline called Devil Arms, Devil Bringer, and my power Devil essence. The most common part of our bloodline is the ability to use Devil arms, which are weapons with demonic powers implanted into them. The Devil bringer is the second part of our bloodline as all we have to do is touch our first devil arm, which will send a surge of demonic energy into our arm and turns it into a demonic arm that allows us to pull enemies towards us or us towards them, either way the power kicks ass. The arm also multiplies our strength and can even manipulate time to a certain degree. _

_Then last but not least my personal favorite, Devil Essence which is a rare power seen within our clan. What Devil Essence does is allows us to absorb the power of the demon we kill, like say for example you kill a demon that holds the power over darkness, then Devil Essence will give the ability to use the darkness. And as a plus you get some of that demons properties and could even reflect your appearance around them. There are endless possibilities with that power. _

_Now on to other things such as the gifts. Sealed inside this scroll is a picture of your mother and me when we learned that she was pregnant with you. Also sealed in this scroll are my two personal weapons called Angel and Reaper. Along with that are the blueprints I have for another weapon but I think you should name it once you finished it. The last thing seal is a scroll containing my two my two personal jutsu's: the Rasengan and the Haraishin, though you may need training for that last technique. _

_Live long my son. May you become a legend beyond my level and maybe I will see you again someday. _

_Signed Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime_

Naruto soon found a huge smirk on his face, as he looked towards Sarutobi "Well old man I think it's about time I make a change in scenery." he said with Sarutobi finding a smirk on his face as well

"I agree. It's time for a change as well."

AN: and break. Well I am glad I finally started a Naruto/Devil May Cry crossover. About a year ago, I did not even know what Devil May Cry was. I only saw the commercial for DMC 3 when I was like eight or nine once and did not hear about it again until DMC 4 came up. Well I am going to do as great as I can in this one. I might feature the Force Edge in this one but who knows. There will be some instant character changes but they would mostly be just the characters I chose to follow the way DMC works.

Now let me talk about the next thing, which is the manga. As you know Kishimato's been improving himself with his fans for the past hmmm…three months or so, with Naruto learning how to use Sage chakra, killing five of pains bodies, having pain show off his powers and sending Konoha straight to hell. Now there is something else I want to address, the so called "deaths" of Hinata and Shizune….DON'T BELIEVE IT!

First off, if Shizune was dead then we would have seen it more clearly but to say that the human path has the ability to "pull" out a soul is to much, even for Kishimato. Kishimato does know how to set limits, such as the Mangekyou needing to have the death of a best friend needed to activate it or the fact that each time you use said eye, you would lose your sight. He didn't have to set that up but he did. As far as I'm concerned Shizune is in a deep comma and won't get out until Tsunade helps her

Next up is Hinata, and I know this one is important because allot of the fans just up and gave up on their stories just because of her. First off SHE IS NOT DEAD, she's unconscious and I'll explain why I think that. First off Pain is able to push and pull objects towards him, so if he wanted to kill her, he would have used Buso Renkin to pull her towards him and then kill her in front of Naruto. Second they went off screen with the stab. If He wanted her dead, he would have shown where she was hit and declare her dead

This is S.O.S (same old shit) that other anime's have used to make the main character unlock his true power in an act of rage, and the only reason he did that was to give a good excuse for Naruto to go Six tails on Pain

Here's an example. In Dragon ball Z, Goku was about to leave planet Neamek after hitting Frieza with a spirit bomb. Frieza, somehow still alive, then shoots a death beam through Piccolo's chest, making it seem like he was dead. He then kills krillin with a move that makes him self destruct and cause's Goku to get pissed beyond reason's and lo and behold, Goku is a super saiyan.

Here's another. In Yu Yu Hakusho, during a little tournament, Kuwabara get's punched right through his stomach by Touguro, in front of Yusuke to make him get pissed and use his full power.

Last one, in Dragon ball Z, the character, Android 16, is killed in front of Gohan, who then get's pissed beyond reason and goes to the next level of super saiyan.

Other anime's have done similar things and some of them actually have the character remain dead while the others just kept them alive, and Naruto is one of the ones that would keep them alive, so just look at the situation of being 57% of her being alive as opposed to the 43% of her being dead

Until Next Time

Peace


	2. Mission 2

Chapter 2 – Change in the Playing Field

Hey guys, welcome back to my mind. Now I'm sure your wondering how Naruto can use Kyuubi as a devil arm, well actually when I read one of my favorite DMC cross he did the same thing but instead he killed off Kyuubi first, then let Naruto use him as a devil arm. I thought on it and figured since Naruto technically did defeat him seeing as how he holds Kyuubi's soul, and as a plus Kyuubi is sealed in him and he has the ability to use Devil arms so that can pretty much explain itself

I'll try to make as much sense as I can and I got a few surprises in store for this fic, and I'm going to make sure that I bring originality to the way of writing Naruto/Devil May Cry fics

Let's get it on

(One month later – Yeah that is right it's a time skip, big whoop, wanna fight about it?)

Naruto was in the forest of death, standing tall in nothing but a pair of baggy black pants and black steel-toed boots with a pair of black arm bracers on his arms with the design of nine swirling foxtails on it with a red trench coat hung on a tree branch. He was currently standing in front of a hundred clones, each holding a copy of Rebellion, and Yamato. He himself was holding the Devil arm of the Kyuubi no Kitsune before the army of clones. Kyuubi's devil arm looked like a long black Nodaichi sword with the guard looking like a foxes head and the handle looking like large fox claws with a long black crack going down the middle

He was currently sparing against his clone to see how far he has progressed. The first thing he learned over the past month he was the styles of his ancestors with the first being a style that would help him master all of his devil arms called the swordmaster style. Kyuubi's devil arm worked with speed and fast strikes like the way a fox would fight in battle. When he first practiced with this sword, it gave him a sense of strength and determination when fighting.

He also saw that when he summoned the devil arm, his eyes would reflect the devils essence. Therefore, when he used Kyuubi, his eyes would turn blood red with the silts growing larger

Once he got a good hand on the sword master style he moved onto the next style called gunslinger. The gunslinger was a style that was hard to master, as you needed to use a rare weapon called a gun.

He was told that guns were some of the most powerful weapons in existence as they were able to fire projectiles at an unbelievable speed and could take out anything depending on the amount of power it held. He was also told that once he got his devil powers fully developed he could transfer his power into the guns themselves and increase their lethalness.

He was currently using his new weapons given to him by his father. They were two handguns called Angel and Reaper

Angel and Reaper were both M1911 handguns that were each completely different in appearance. Reaper was a jet black painted handgun with the image of a red female devil with a huge red bat like wing on the side with the words Reaper etched in black. On the second gun, Angel was painted pearl white with the image of a blue female angel with a blue huge falcon wing that had the words Angel etched in white. Naruto enjoyed learning how to use these babies but the material he needed for them to work no longer existed, as every gun that was made was destroyed during the first great shinobi war.

He learned that the guns needed something called 'bullets' and 'gunpowder' but nobody knew how to make that substance. The bullets weren't around either, so he had to personally ask the shop where he got his clothing, which inconveniently happened to sell weapons, and ask the man to make him the bullets while simultaneously asking the man to adjust his guns to use chakra instead of gunpowder

'**Okay Naruto, I want you to try it again. Let your instinct guide you in the way you aim the bullet**.' Kyuubi said through their mental link with Naruto nodding. He closed his eyes and listened to his heartbeat. He then felt his adrenaline build up as well as his heartbeat going faster. Then before anyone could say a word, the white haired boy took a grasp on Reaper and swung his arm in a wide arc before firing the weapon letting the thunderclap be heard throughout the forest. The bullet left the gun, heading straight for the tree in front of Naruto before something strange happened. The bullet curved itself to the left and around the tree and hit the one behind the one, he fired towards.

Naruto stood amazed at that as that was something he has never seen before

'**You like that kit? It is a skill that I picked up during my time with Sparda, but its still more fun to slash at your enemies then shoot them. What you do is allow your adrenaline to speed up your heartbeat so that your eyes can see things more clearly. With a few more days of straight training, with a couple hundred clones, you should be able to do this without even trying**.' Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding. He got used to the idea of him learning from the strongest of the nine, since after all they had to depend on the other to survive. After his true bloodline was activated by his ancestors, his power was by far stronger then ever after he destroyed his accursed orange jumpsuit and moved out of his dinky dink apartment. He was very happy in his little crib in the upper district of the village, and the best part was that it was all his.

However, his thoughts were soon interrupted when he looked at his watch and saw that it was time to make his return to the academy. He truly wanted this day to come very quickly, as he wanted to see the look on the other gennin's faces at his new look. Therefore, with that thought in mind, he dispelled all of his clones and received the information that they have gathered during their 'life'. After that he simply put on his jacket, but left it open as well as rolling up the sleeves to show off his tattoo's, he knew the ladies liked that.

As he walked through the streets of Konoha, he got looks of surprise, curiosity, and lust (from the woman). They were all drooling at the sight of his chest but he figured it was probably because of his new tattoo on his right peck. It appeared the every devil arm Naruto gained, a new tattoo would appear somewhere on his body. The newest tattoo looked like a fox with burning red eyes and nine tails growling. This one symbolized the Kyuubi to the fullest and he had to say that he liked it the most.

He continued walking through the streets until he pulled out Angel and held it behind his back "I know your there, Konohamaru-kun. So get your ass out here." Naruto said hearing a kid groin. He then turned to see the appearance of a little kid that looked like he was eight years old, wearing a yellow t-shirt and light blue pants with an orange scarf tied around his neck. Naruto also saw that the boy had a pair of goggles strapped to his forehead. The same pair of goggles he once wore before he became a Gennin.

"You're no fun boss. You're supposed to be my rival, yet ever chance I get to beat you, your one step ahead." He said with Naruto rubbing his head, before he picked the boy up and carried him on his shoulders

"Sorry little man, but I can't afford to let you get one over me at your age. Besides I can't play today, I have to go to class." He said with the boy groaning again

"But you promised you would. I told Moegi and Udon that you would play ninja with us yet you still haven't come to play with us." He said with Naruto laughing to himself

"Well remember, I did promise you that I will try to become a jounin by the time you graduate, that way I could be your sensei along Moegi and Udon." He said with the boy smiling brightly

"You promise Nii-san?" he said with Naruto smiling as well

"Yep." Was all he said.

(Later at the academy building)

Iruka looked around the room and saw that everyone that passed the exam was here. He was pretty happy at the moment, seeing as how he got the two banshees', Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, to shut their asses up. Every day, for the last year, those two had been fighting over the Uchiha clan heir, Uchiha Sasuke, due to a rumor about Ino liking Sasuke and Sakura later on liking the boy. The tension between the two girls built up so high, that it soon became the sword that would pierce their friendship, thus causing them to act like this. He was almost sure that the only reason Ino fights with Sakura constantly, is that the girl really broke her heart that day and she never got over it.

Once he saw that everyone was silent, he was about to speak until the doors opened and in walked a white haired boy. Everyone saw that the boy was well over five feet tall with short white hair that looked more like a mop and deep blue eyes. The girls were actually staring at his open jacket to show off his shirtless chest and his chain around his neck that looked to have a ruby on it. Everyone was wondering who the boy was, but Iruka knew who it was hands down, due to the whisker like marks on his face.

Marks that only belonged to one person and one person alone

"Hello Naruto, it's good to see your back, now take a seat." He said with everyone thinking 'THAT'S NARUTO?' with their heads in the direction of the former blonde.

Naruto simply had a smirk on his face as he waved at Iruka "Sorry Scarface, I've been busy but we'll talk later." Naruto said which made everyone look at Iruka, just to see what he would do about being called Scarface.

To their shock, he just waved the boy off as if it was no big deal. Meanwhile Naruto took a seat next to Hinata, who was blushing deeply but also heard the sounds of other girls talking about the boy and some were discussing ways to get him alone with them. She could not help but get angry at the girls for just _now _seeing Naruto for the handsome boy he is.

She saw him first, so if anyone would get the boy alone with them it was going to be her and her alone

"Congratulations to all of you. You all have managed to make it this far, but the road ahead of you will only get harder. You are now gennin, the lowest of the low and as such adults. I am proud of you all for making it this far and wish you luck on the journey ahead of you. If you remember nothing else remember this, you now represent our village, the oldest and strongest of all the shinobi villages take pride in that."

As Iruka finished his speech, several cheers sounded throughout the room. After they died down however Iruka was quick to speak up once more.

"Now then as tradition goes you have been divided into teams of three along with a jounin instructor. Team 1…"

From here, Naruto tuned the man out listening only for the announcement of his own team.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi."

'Damn, I'm stuck with a gay emo and his faithful bitch. This is bullshit.' Naruto thought seeing Sakura celebrate getting on the same time as her crush, while Ino looked pissed

"Team 8: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your jounin instructor is Yuhi Kurenai"

'I wanted to be with Naruto-kun, not some arrogant neutered dog.' Hinata thought seeing Kiba howl at getting with Hinata while Shino slapped his head in annoyance

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, so there won't be a new one. Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji. Your jounin instructor is Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka said seeing Ino slam her head on the desk at the fate she was given

"Now then we will have a one hour recess. After this you will return here as your jounin instructors come pick you up dismissed."

With that, there was chaos as the group of pre-teens began chatting excitedly and left the room.

Four hours later found the members of team seven as the only people within the room. Everyone else had been picked up within the first ten minutes. Sakura had spent the first hour pestering Sasuke while said Uchiha ignored her very existence. Since then it had been quite as the girl had begun glancing between Sasuke and the white haired boy that was Naruto. Sasuke however had spent the entire time brooding and ignoring Sakura's existence while trying to discover what the secret was behind Naruto's new appearance and what secrets he had hidden. Naruto however had spent the time going over the things he'd been doing the last month.

(Flashback)

Naruto was now walking through a area called training area 44 or a some would call it 'the forest of death'. The place is a giant area that was filled with dangerous animals, poisonous plants and bugs. Also among those were several other things that would make a person with an iron stomach queasy. However, Naruto wasn't known as the boy with little fear, as there wasn't a damn thing he was afraid of. All his life, going through things that most people would not even dream of experiencing, at any age mind you.

But for him, he got that out of the way and thanks to that he drew more knowledge from it then what normal people would expect.

About two weeks ago, he located this area after asking the Hokage where the best place to train would be. The Hokage gave him the list of areas he could go to and as a result, he found the forest of death to be the best spot. And personally speaking it was. The place was quiet, peaceful, and you could kill something everyday, see perfect.

The one thing Naruto enjoyed the most being here was one thing, snakes. Naruto liked the taste of them and hunting them was just as fun. It turned out that snakes are quite possibly the best way to survive in the wild because they were loaded with protein and vitamins that you would need to survive. But to get the snake you would first have to cut the head off, since if said snake you kill turned out to be poisonous then you would have to burry its head since the poison is trapped in its fangs, so you're still at risk of getting poisoned by it. Then just shed the skin and eat up and as a plus you get a nice belt too

Nevertheless, for right now Naruto was just searching for a good area to get some good amount of training in before looking for a nice tree to camp in for the night, and then start all over again. He kept walking until he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his neck and a pair of breasts were pressed into his back, which made him blush deeply. He knew just exactly, who this person was, and said person moved it head to his ear

"You know Naruto-kun; you're not supposed to come into the forest of death without looking for me. That was the agreement we had." Anko said with a seductive voice that made Naruto blush even deeper

"But Anko-chan I tried looking for you but I couldn't find you. Besides I was just to try out a new technique." He said with Anko letting him go so he can turn to face her smirking face. Naruto and Anko had been on good terms for quite a while now since she was Naruto's partner in his most _exclusive _pranks, such as one when both him and her broke into Uchiha Sasuke's house and spread glue all over his bathroom floor and on his furniture. They did about thirty of the countless number of pranks the boy pulled, but her personal favorite was when she helped Naruto dye the pink and blonde banshee's hair black with white words on the back of their heads saying "I like to get licked". It was a moment that Naruto would always treasure when the girls came to school the next day, completely unaware of what their hair looked like, and had to hear the boys and the girls laughing at them.

"Okay I'll let it slide this one time since we still need to get some training done. Plus you promised that you were going to teach me some Kenjutsu since you seem to be pretty good at it." Anko said with Naruto nodding. This was what they had in terms of a relationship, just strictly training and nothing more. Well maybe not that much since they would hang out every occasionally, as if Naruto would treat her to dango and she would treat him to ramen.

They would run each other ragged after that

But today they were just going to train like they always do.

(Later on)

Naruto stood before Anko, holding his patented Yamato sword in his left hand with the blade still in it. Anko could be seen panting loudly while holding a katana of her own, that Naruto bought her mind you. Naruto was teaching her the sword style Nero fought with when he was alive but said style held no name, though Anko promised that she would give it one once she mastered it.

Anko soon regained her breath and grasped her sword tightly before running at Naruto while holding the sword in both of her hands. Naruto blocked all her strikes with the scarab of his O-katana and simply knocked her attempts to hit him away. Anko panted her foot on the ground before she spun and dragged her right foot on the ground and held the sword with her two hands and called out "Exceed"

That was one of the moves that Naruto taught Anko. The way it worked was charging forward, with your right foot dragging on the ground and you held to sword in both hands in order to create a devastating attack. It would be more powerful if Anko could use it with fire but sadly, the chemicals needed to cover, the sword with flames has been lost for many centuries. Naruto was still trying to come up with the formula to help her make the attack better but for right now this would have to do.

So with that, he grasped the hilt of his sword and pulled it up to block the sword strike.

"Okay Anko-chan, that good for today. You're getting much better everyday." He said complimenting her on a job well done, as he called back his sword. The sword then broke into particles of purple and went into his arm, forming the tattoo. Anko panted as she put her sword away

"How are you able to do it? You should as tired as me." Anko asked panting with Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"I got great stamina, besides you will get the hang of it once you train harder." He said with Anko nodding before she walked up to him and hugged him from behind his back making the boy feel her breast on his back, for some reason he just loved it

"You know we'll have to test that theory of your high amount of stamina, Naruto-kun." She said though Naruto laughed to himself

"Not yet Anko-chan, though don't think that I want to deny you. You know you're a sexy psycho." He said with her groining

"But I want to be _your _sexy psycho, and the only way I can do that is to _test _you." she said sounding a little desperate but Naruto just simply waved it off

"Don't worry. When the time is right, I will give you the desire you want. Who knows you might take my virginity." He said not seeing the blush on her face "Now come on, I'll treat you to some Dango." He said with the purple haired woman grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the forest just to get her favorite food

(End Flashback)

"**You better hit that. That woman is practically throwing her pussy at you." **Kyuubi said. His demonic lust was practically calling for his vessel to bang that woman from sun up to sun down.

'I know Kyuubi, but right now I got more on my mind then getting laid. I will have plenty of time to do that later on but for now I just want to get this thing over with and start hunting demons.' He thought feeling his ancestors blood spark with that thought. He heard many tales from Kyuubi on how he learn of Dante capturing well over twenty devils and slaying thousands in his days. He would describe each one with the story of how he gained them and what it took to kill them.

He was shaken from his thoughts as he noticed as the sounds of footsteps reached his ears. Sitting up he looked over just in time to see the door slide open. As the door slid open, it revealed the form of a man wearing the uniform of a Konoha jounin. Other than that, he wore a mask over the lower half of his face and had his headband slanted to cover one of his eyes. Finally, he had silver hair that stuck up at an odd angle.

"My first impression of you guys is…you're boring." Said the man, causing the gennin to face plant.

"Anyway meet me on the roof in five minutes." With that said, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Without a word to his teammates Naruto was up and moving out the door with both Sasuke and Sakura moving to catch up. By the time, they arrived on the roof Kakashi could be seen leaning on the railing with a small orange book in hand. Motioning for them to sit before him the man snapped the book shut before pocketing it.

"Okay how about introductions. Name's likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, all that good stuff." The man said lazily.

"Well can you go first so we know how its done." asked Sakura.

'And she's supposed to be the smart one.' All three males let out three simultaneous sighs after that.

"Okay then. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have a few likes, the things I dislike…well I have a few hobbies." Finished the man inwardly laughing at the reaction he received from the three.

"Alright your turn pinky." Said Kakashi, before pointing to Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like (looks at Sasuke and blushes). My Hobbies are (looks at Sasuke again). And my dream for the future (blushes, looks at Sasuke and squeals)."

"Damn fan girl.' thought the males all the males with heavy sighs.

"And your dislikes?" Asked Kakashi though he didn't really care.

"INO-PIG!" screamed the girl causing everyone else to wince.

"Your next duck-butt." Said Kakashi upon regaining his hearing and pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is _Uchiha_ Sasuke. I have no likes and many dislikes. I don't have a dream but an ambition which is to revive my clan and to kill a certain man." Said the king of brood.

'Just like I thought an avenger.' Thought Kakashi.

"Alright whiskers you're up.'

"My names Sparda Naruto (The others look at him confused). I have a few likes, such as Training and pranks along with allot of dislikes including the idiot villagers and a certain clan that I will keep nameless. I only want two things in life the first to make my ancestors proud, and the second to not kill but utterly destroy a certain Uchiha who not only ruined my life but is responsible for the death of my father." Finished the boy making the group go wide-eyed before Sasuke turned on him with a heated glare

"You're not going to kill him that right belongs to me." He said only for Naruto to look him in the eye and make the boy recoil. Naruto eyes looked cold beyond anything he has ever felt and was now wondering just what changed the boy this much

"This Uchiha is by far stronger then that of your brother. As for your brother I have no beef with him so he will be the _only _Uchiha I will spare my wrath." He said before he began to leak killing intent on Sasuke, that made the boy pale and sweat hard just from Naruto's glare alone

"However I will only say this once. If you want to live, you had better make damn sure that you don't piss me off, because if you do, _**you'll meet mommy and daddy, faster then they were killed. And that I promise you, little boy.**_" Naruto said with his eyes blazing red. Sasuke then did something that he thought he would never do. He pissed his pants and was sure that he didn't even notice. Naruto and Kakashi did and both shinobi were on the ground bawling their eyes out.

That was to scary

Sakura looked livid at what Naruto did, and would have said something had the boy not turn his glare on her and made her shut up. Something defiantly did happen to the boy. But what caused that change was the question

"Okay." Said Kakashi aiming to put things back on track. He was far to shocked by what he just saw and would tell the Hokage later on, but for now he would keep it to himself.

"You guys can meet me tomorrow morning at 0600 at training ground 7 for you gennin exam." said Kakashi only for the three to blink before turning to him.

"Kakashi-sensei we already took the gennin exam." said Sakura.

The reaction to this was Kakashi laughing. Seeing this Sasuke narrowed his eyes while Naruto merely sighed. Finally, Kakashi regained enough of himself to speak.

"Sorry to tell you this but that wasn't the real gennin exam. That was merely a test used to separate those with the potential to become a gennin from those who aren't ready. The true exam however is given by the various jounin senseis, and has a 66.6% chance of failure." Explained the man causing Sakura to pale.

"Anyway I'll see you guys tomorrow. Peace." said Kakashi before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Seeing the man gone Naruto stood to his feet and left without a word to prepare for the next day. As he prepared himself for the events that would take place tomorrow, he could not help but wonder what it had in store for him.

As the saying goes "If tomorrow comes…the future will be open to you"

AN: and break. There you have it, chapter two to playing the four devils. I hope you like the fact that I have Naruto make his own guns and the fact that I featured a piece from the kickass movie wanted. Since this involves guns, I will show off more then just wanted but as for what you just have to find out on your own. The next chapter will come soon and that one may be another filler chapter.

Until Next Time

Peace


	3. Mission 3

Chapter 3 – D.A.T. (Devils Aptitude Test)

Hey guys, well I got nothing else to say other then

Enjoy

It was early in the mourning and Naruto was still in bed. He then heard his alarm go off, but the second it started, Naruto destroyed it with Angel. Naruto sighed before he got up and walked over to take a shower in his new apartment that he bought a month ago. Sarutobi told him that they would have to hold back his inheritance until he was the proper age of eighteen but he would have access to his clan accounts. He also told Naruto that his clan home needed to be refurbished and cleaned, since the house cleaners he hired stopped going there years ago.

Therefore, in the meantime this was home for Naruto. It was a nice two bedroom, one bath apartment with a living room and an open kitchen. The living room only held two couches and a reclining chair along with a large television. His kitchen contained an electric stove and oven as well as one of those ice-dispensing refrigerators. On the side of the sink was a water dispenser but this one was a newer type. Instead of using a bottle, like most would think, this one was hooked into the pipes, and purified the water that went through it. The best part all of it worked perfectly.

Of the two rooms, one of them acted as a bedroom and the other was a study. The study contained a desk and a very relaxing chair. Bookshelves lined the walls filled with books provided by the Sandaime. His bedroom however held a nice king sized bed and some new wardrobe's in his closets. All of it provided by the Sandaime, due to him wanting to repay Naruto for the mistake of not telling him of his heritage. Naruto liked his new apartment and was glad that nobody knew he lived there since he wanted to keep this place nice and clean.

He walked out of his shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and looked at the full body mirror he had next to the door of said bathroom. Naruto looked himself over and couldn't help but smile at his new appearance. If it was not for the whisker like marks on his cheeks, he was sure that he would not be recognizable one bit, which wasn't bad either. He saw that his body changed greatly with Kyuubi burning all of the left over baby fat and turning it to straight muscle. But what Naruto liked the most were his tattoos.

He was sure that they made him look unique and exotic in the eyes of women around the village, and they gave him a more badass kinda look. He was sure that if he never met his ancestors or the fox for that matter, he would still look like that pathetic child wearing that 'kill me' orange jumpsuit and would be acting like a total idiot.

But today he didn't feel like dressing up, so he just put on some black pants, ninja sandals, and a black mesh shirt with his headband tied around his waist like a belt. He looked over to his drawer and saw the case for his guns, so he wrapped that around himself and secured it and just put a black trench coat, with the sleeves ripped out, over it. He wanted to take it a little easy today

Before he left his house, he looked at his kitchen and heard his stomach growl loudly. He looked towards the refrigerator and once again heard his stomach growl "You know what? Fuck it. If I throw up then that all there is to it but I'm hungry right now." Naruto said before running back to the kitchen and pulling the door open. It then revealed some left over pizza boxes, bottles of Sake, and an energy drink called Gatorade that originated in Mizu no Kuni.

Naruto grabbed one of the boxes and began to eat the cold pizza. Once that box was done, he pulled the next one out and devoured that one, it would take a while for him to be done

(Later On)

During Naruto's walk, he noticed the hungry looks on the face of the female portion of the village, and was sure that had it not been for public laws on sexually explicit conduct, said women would ravish him. Anko told him that women always crave good-looking guys but they would never truly be with one. The female mind is very complex and confusing unlike guys, who just far to simple to get.

The white haired boy feared that the day would come when he would let his guard down and boom, he would be in a large sex orgy, with him being the only male among them. He continued walking until he saw that he was in his team training grounds and that said teammates were already there. He looked around and saw that he teacher wasn't there which told him he was going to be late again.

'I think sensei does this all the time, as he was late yesterday. Well I guess I don't have to wake up this early anymore but I don't feel like talking to these two so I think I'll just chill for abit.' He thought before changing his direction to the forest next to him and laid down in a tree and allowed his eyes to rest. He needed the extra sleep for today

It was several hours before the arrival of Hatake Kakashi. He walked casually towards the two and raised his hands saying "Yo" to both of the two gennin, who got pissed immediately. Well Sakura did, Sasuke was more on glaring at the masked man

"Both you and Naruto are LATE!" she yelled with Kakashi looking confused before he laughed at her words

"Please Sakura; I'm not some low rank academy student." He said looking behind his back at the trees "Naruto, why don't you grace us all with your presence." He said. The two gennin's all turned their head to the location Kakashi was looking at but found no trace of their white haired teammate. Sakura then looked at Kakashi in confusion

"Umm Kakashi-sensei I don't think Naruto is here. Sasuke-kun and I have been here since 7 and neither one of us has seen him." She said, wondering how her sensei could make such a mistake in perception with him being a jounin and all.

"I've been here since eight pinky. You might have noticed if you weren't so concerned about Uchiha." Naruto said with both of his teammates looking at his direction and saw leaning against a tree. "Yo" was all he said with a wave of his hands. Sasuke just looked shocked beyond words at seeing his teammate stand there as if he was a ghost 'I didn't even see him appear? What type of power are you hiding Naruto?' He thought.

Sakura however was quick to get over her shock, as said shock turned to anger as she spoke "Naruto, why are you late?" she yelled, only to see Naruto picking his ears before he responded in a cool, calm tone.

"You'll wake the dead with your voice pinky (Sakura growls). Anyway I didn't wake up early enough to come here, so I slept in and woke up at 9." He said with Sakura growling but Kakashi intervened

"Anyway, now that we're here, let's start this test." Kakashi walked over to a tree stump and put down a timer. He held out two silver bells before tying it to his waist. "It is 10:30 right now. You guys have until 12:00 to get the bells from me. Come at me with the intention of killing me."

"Are you sure about that sensei?" Sakura had a little concern in her voice. She did not want to see her sensei badly beaten by her Sasuke-kun.

Kakashi wonders if she was showing concern for him or concern that Sasuke was going to beat him badly. "Don't worry about me Sakura, just worry about yourselves. After all, you guys won't land a single scratch on me. I'm not a jounin for nothing you know."

Naruto let out a little laugh. Kakashi glanced at Naruto before flicking the bells. Sakura looked at the bells and saw only two. "Kakashi-sensei, why are there only two bells when there are three of us?"

"I'm glad you asked Sakura. You see in this exam only two of you will pass and the ones that don't will go right back to the academy." He said with an eye smile. Sasuke and Sakura immediately held looks of determination on their face that said that they would get the bells, while Naruto simply yawned into his hand, thus catching the attention of everyone

"Can we hurry this along? I don't want to waste another second here." Naruto said with Sasuke and Sakura giving him looks of confusion

"Okay then everyone ready, set, BEGIN." He said with everyone vanishing. Kakashi surveyed the area and was impressed with the way the gennin hid themselves. 'Hmm not bad for some beginners, as they are doing quite a good job of hiding. Wait I only sense two, where's the other one?' Kakashi asked in his head only to feel a presence behind him.

"You know sensei; it's not a good idea to let your guard down, not even for gennin." Said Naruto. He then raised his arm, which held a kunai, and sent it towards Kakashi's spine. Kakashi took the shot and was shocked that Naruto appeared behind him without any form of hint or sound to indicate his presence 'It's as if he knows the silent kill technique from Kiri. I thought that this kid was the class dobe. What's going on here?' Kakashi asked himself before he turned into a log and reappeared on the other side of the clearing.

'What the hell is that idiot doing?' Sasuke thought, though he was curious about how Naruto was able to appear behind the man without even hinting his presence. Sakura however was more concerned with finding Sasuke then watching her idiot teammate get his ass kicked right now. Of course, she would watch that but only with Sasuke

Kakashi was about to reach into his pouch to pull out something but Naruto spoke getting his attention

"Kakashi, I'm afraid I can't allow you to take out that book." He said closing his eyes and stood still for a moment. Kakashi however was surprised that Naruto knew of his book, but didn't heed his warning as he pulled said book out.

"Oh and why's that?" he asked only to see it burst into flames. He looked up to see Naruto's left index and middle fingers were extended with smoke coming off them. Naruto then brought up his right arm to his back, and in a swirl of flames appeared the Kyuubi sword in his hand, making Kakashi's eyes widened. He then saw Naruto's eyes open to reveal full blood red silted eyes as he removed the sword and stabbed the blade into the ground before flames surrounded the sword that told Kakashi that he would be at deaths door for dinner tonight. If he didn't take this seriously that is

"Because, I'm going to make sure that your attention is focused on nothing but me, NOW LETS GO!" Naruto said charging forward and extended the Nodaichi class sword in a wide slash. Kakashi jumped over the slash and landed behind the white haired boy only to see said boy strike the ground he once stood on and made his eyes widened once more. When the blade touched the ground, it burst right into flames but these flames weren't your regular orange but that of pure pitch black. But Naruto took advantage of this and vanished from sight and reappeared behind Kakashi, getting ready to stab him through his chest.

Kakashi quickly rolled to the side, dodging the stab, and chucked a Kunai at Naruto's head, only to see said boy cut through it. Naruto then raised his sword high and sent it towards a down Kakashi, who took out more kunais and blocked the sword by crossing his arms and held it. Naruto pushed till the tip of his sword was touching the ground. Naruto then pulled back hard and sliced through the Kunai's with ease before trying to stab Kakashi through his stomach, only to see said man back flip himself off the ground making Naruto's sword stab the earth. Kakashi was about to follow his attack, only to see Naruto grasp hard on his sword before twisting the handle, causing it to ignite in flames and break the rock under it.

Naruto then called out "Exceed" and charged at Kakashi, but this time the speed and power was far stronger then before. Kakashi brought up his Kunai's, thinking that they block the hit. He was soon rudely awakened when the hit came and tore through the kunais and Kakashi himself, only to reveal that he was an actually shadow clone. Naruto still tore through it, before twisting himself on the heel of his right foot and coming to an abrupt stop, and pushed himself up to his feet, thanks to his sword

He was not the only one marveled by the attack, as Sasuke and Sakura could not believe their eyes. They always thought that Naruto was the weakest member of the team, so he would be taken out first, and then they would get their chance and pass the test. However seeing the way the white haired boy was fighting their sensei and was keeping him on his feet told them otherwise.

They then saw Kakashi sneak up behind Naruto and chopped the back of the neck seemingly knocking him out "Well done Naruto, but as you said, never let your guard down to your opponent." He said seeing the boy fall forward, only to be shocked when he saw the boy turn into black dust and vanished from into the ground

"What the hell?" He questioned only to hear claps from behind his back. When he turned he saw Naruto clapping his hands, with his sword sticking on his back firmly and didn't look like it would fall any time soon, which made him wonder one thing…how the hell did he get his sword to stick on his back like that? Was he using Chakra? Did he apply glue to his back? What did he do?

His thoughts were broken when Naruto spoke "You know what Kakashi, that was very impressive, but I think I've had enough fun for one day, and simply pass the test." Naruto said as he held up the two silver bells. Bells that made Kakashi go wide-eyed and look to his waist and saw said bells were gone. He looked at Naruto for an answer, but was greeted to the he already knew to his question and answered for him

"If you're wondering how I got the bells, well I simply got them when I appeared behind you. It only took one full second for me to take the bells from you, while you were distracted." Naruto simply said as he jingled the bells and allowed their sound to be heard throughout the area. Sasuke and Sakura just looked on in disbelief at what they just saw, but before they could question it, they felt a pair of hands on their shoulders. They were soon tied to the posts with Naruto leaning on his in the center, a big smirk on his face evident of his accomplishment.

"Well I think I would be correct when I say that Naruto is the only one that has to remain a shinobi, he doesn't need the academy." Kakashi said with Naruto's smirk getting bigger "But you two, Sasuke and Sakura, should quit being shinobi's all together." He stated with both gennin's eyes widening

"WHAT WHY SHOULD WE QUIT?" Sakura yelled, the ropes holding her holding her down which helped insure that Kakashi's would live another day

"Because you're both a bunch of wannabe's, while Naruto here is the only one that is true shinobi material." He said with Naruto's smirk getting bigger, while Sasuke and Sakura looked beyond pissed

"What? I'm an Uchiha, yet this Three time, Orphan, Academy, Dropout Loser is better then me?" He yelled only to be hit on his neck by an angry Naruto.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO SASUKE-KU…"

"Shut up." Naruto said giving her an icy glare. A glare that made her shut her ass up in an instant

"You two are underestimating what it means to be a ninja. Tell me why do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this training. Have you even grasped the answer to this test?" Kakashi asked, with Sakura and Sasuke trying to think of the answer but only Naruto knew the answer.

"Teamwork." Naruto said, as he leaned against his training post bringing all attention to himself.

"The purpose of this test was to see if we could exhibit the teamwork necessary to become gennin." Sakura scoffed at the words only for her eyes to widen at Kakashi's answer.

"Correct. How did you figure it out?" said Kakashi as he released Sasuke who moved back to his post to brood.

"There were a few points in your briefing that made no since. The first was your suggestion of not eating breakfast under the guise of loosing it. However yesterday you arrived three hours late and if your reputation is anything to go by you are always at least three hours late for anything unless it is a meeting with the Hokage. This means that you told us that with the intention of weakening us to the point that we allowed our hunger to affect our thinking." Stated the white haired boy, causing the eyes of his fellow students to widen while Kakashi's narrowed.

"Secondly was your statement that regardless one person would fail this test. This contradicts everything we have already been taught in the academy however as since the founding of this village no gennin squad has had less than four members, the gennin and their jounin instructor. Once again, this was done purposely most likely so that you could see if we had what it took to complete the mission regardless of the circumstances. In this case that would mean one of us returning to the academy." Finished the boy with a sigh.

"Are you sure you are Uzumaki Naruto, according to the file I have Uzumaki Naruto would have never thought this out so thoroughly." Stated Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

"Of course it says that. After all, I am the kid everybody loves to hate. Aside from that, I've had a full month to fix the problems caused by the teachers at the academy, a chakra reserve to put most jounin to shame and a weapon with power that is endless on certain terms. Don't think for one second that I would allow myself to remain the same pathetic boy you once knew." Finished Naruto with a smug smirk. The others were confused by what he meant when he said secret weapon, though Kakashi had a feeling that he knew just _what _he was talking about.

"Back to the subject at hand, Naruto is the only one who showed teamwork, as he made sure that all the attention was on him and him alone. He thought that you two would be smart enough to attack me while he had my attention. Since he had the bells, all he would have to do is keep you two safe and he himself would fight for his spot on this team." He said with Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widening. He was about to say more when their binds were broken and Naruto handed them his bells, thus confusing everyone

"However, the time has yet to expire and I just did what you said. I released their binds and gave them my bells. Therefore we all pass, though I'm the one that deserves the title of gennin." Naruto said as he began walking away

"But wait a minute, you cheated." Kakashi said. The confusion was so great that he even forgot that the clock had yet to ring, which it did just now.

"I'm a shinobi so deal with it." Naruto said as he continued walking forward. Sasuke however looked at the bell in his hands, as the memories of what Naruto just did played itself in his mind. He could not believe that a dobe like Naruto was able to beat a jounin and use some weird sword against him. He looked at Naruto's retreating form and spoke

"Dobe, tell me where you got that sword." He said with Naruto pausing for a moment and looked over his shoulders

"No" was his only reply as he continued walking forward, but this time Sasuke was hot on his trail. Sasuke wanted answers and he was going to make Naruto talk. Before he even knew what happened Naruto vanished from sight and reappeared behind him, Yamato drawn in his hand. "Foolish" Naruto said before sheathing the Yamato. It was then that Sasuke's chest exploded and blood flew out of the wound like a fountain, and covered the area, or so he thought

There was a small flash before Sasuke stood, the wound gone and he appeared to be fully healed. He looked up to be greeted by a hard glare from the former blonde, who did not look happy about that little stunt he tried to pull. "Know this Uchiha, there will ALWAYS be someone stronger, and today you found yours." Naruto said before disappearing in a quick flash.

(The next day)

Naruto now stood in his training ground, working with his newest creation, thanks to Nero's helpful directions. Naruto had just created his third gun called Blood fang. Its design was made after his Father's personal creation, that resembled Nero's Blue rose, which was a twin barrel 350, 4 caliber Magnum that was panted blood red and customized for quick release's, and better power.

He was trying to work out all the kinks in this baby, as he did not want this gun to be weak. He had an idea on using the Kyuubi's chakra in conjunction with the gun, to not only add in more power, but gave the bullets the power to explode and set its target on fire. With this added in effect, it would make its power and damage percentage much worse then before.

"**Okay Naruto, aim at the tree and charge your chakra into the gun."** Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding and began to do as he was told. He channeled Kyuubi's chakra into the gun, making it glow red, before he pulled hard on the trigger and felt himself being pushed back a bit due to the aftershock. Naruto watched the bullet streak through the air before hitting a tree, and watched the tree erupt in flames.

"**Wow kit, you still need to work on your control of my chakra. But other then that good job." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding. He was about to fire another round, until an ANBU appeared behind him.

"Excuse me, but Hokage-sama would like to see you Uzumaki Naruto." the ANBU said with Naruto nodding. The ANBU then grabbed the boy arms and soon they both appeared in the office of Sarutobi Hiruzen, who was currently having his clones work on the useless paperwork while he himself read through the important files. Sure he hated paperwork, but he could still file the important stuff incase its every discussed in a meeting.

"Ah Naruto-kun, just the person I wanted to see. There is something I wish to discuss with you." Sarutobi said. His voice not sounding like this was a joking matter

"What is it old man?" Naruto asked as he sat down in one of the chairs before the Hokage

"Recently, the princess of the land of hearts was on her way to visit fire countries capital, and discus future trading agreements with the fire daimyo. However it was said that on her way through the land of grass, she disappeared and hasn't been seen for the last three months, and her care takers are very worried about her safety." Hiruzen said with Naruto raising an eyebrow

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Naruto said as he saw the old man hand him a scroll

"Naruto, you have been assigned your first A-rank mission. I want you to go find the heart country princess, Nodoka."

AN: and break. Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to let you all know that for the next couple of chapters it will be an OC arc. Now I'm sure your wondering why I'm doing this early? Well I would have done this later on but something tells me that this will be the move I should take. I'll also be featuring some characters from DMC that I think you all know a little well, and I should let you know that there is that I have a little surprise planned for all of you

Also to Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi, thanks for reading my stuff as I've been a fan of yours for a while

Until Next Time

Peace


	4. Mission 4

Chapter 4 – The Journey to the Heat land

Welcome back everyone. This one will be the starting point of my first OC arc in this fiction. Also I think I should announce some of the members of the harem

Hinata, Haku, Shion, Tenten, Hana, Temari, and Shizune

Those seven are DEFINATLY in. Now I was also thinking of adding in Tsunade, since I want to try that pairing and in this one it feels right to use it. This one won't have allot of action but it will show you what I have planned for the whole arc

Disclaimer: Naruto and Devil May Cry are not mine, if they were I'M RICH!!

"How the fuck did I get into this shit?" Naruto asked himself while on one knee as he pushed himself up, the beast before him screeched loudly as it sent an attack Naruto's way. Naruto quickly dodged and summoned Yamato too his hands and began racing towards the beast, which sent one of its tentacles at the white haired boy. When he felt he had enough speed he jumped towards the beast and unsheathed the Yamato from its scarab, and slashed at the tentacles heading for him. Another tentacle came at him from above his head, but he vanished before said tentacle could hit him.

Naruto reappeared on top of the tentacle and started run down its length, aiming for the head. More came at him but thinking quickly he resheathed the sword and placed it on his hip and took out his guns, Angel and Reaper. He took many shots at the tentacles heading his way before putting away his guns and extending his right arm calling out "Rebellion" and the broadsword appeared in his hands. Naruto then took more slashes at the approaching tentacles before he jumped off the one he once stood on, as it was heading towards the ceiling.

Naruto placed the sword on his back and did some seals before calling out "Demonic Fire Release: Black Fire Dragon Jutsu." He yelled launching a huge blast of black fire at the beast as one of its head flew at him. The head was consumed in the blast before exploding and its blood rained down on the surrounding area.

Before the white haired gennin could celebrate his victory, he felt his arms being wrapped up and bonded. He then looked forward to see a tentacle heading straight for him. Before it hit he heard someone call out "NARUTO" before everything went black

(Flashback)

Naruto was now on his way through the land of grass as he heard from the locals about what happened. They told him that the priestess was attacked by some weird looking creatures and those that were there were killed except a few, who were far to scared to mention the ordeal that took place. They said that the young girl was taken to a location that once held an old clan house with the clan long since gone. Therefore, he was now on the road towards said clan home

'To think I would risk my life to do this. But I guess I can't really complain since my ancestors probably had it worse.' Naruto thought with Kyuubi nodding his head before responding to the boy

"**Yes and for the record, I'm the nine tailed fox sealed inside of an idiot, whose ancestor happens to be one of the three people of grown to respect." **Kyuubi said. He remembered when he first fought Sparda and how the man over powered him. He wished he could kill Sparda that day, but after a while of working with the devil and seeing how the man was willing to do anything to get what he wanted, even going as far as to lose his power to save the human race from the war.

'Yeah, Yeah. Well at least you're more useful when I use you.' Naruto said in his mind making the Kyuubi growl. He then saw an open area and his eyes widened looking at it "Damn, this is big as hell." Naruto said looking at the area before him.

It was like the Hyuuga clan home, but with a taller wall surrounding the main and minor structures. From where Naruto was standing, he could see the huge front gates and the gigantic five-story building that made up the main house. In all aspects of the word, this place was the shit for anyone living there

"It looks like whoever lived here was loaded with the green faces." Naruto said to himself as he approached the gate and placed his hand on it only to recoil at the intense heat. He looked at his hand and saw that it took on third degree burns "Well that was unexpected." Naruto said to himself, seeing his skin rebuild itself thanks to his devil essence and Kyuubi.

Naruto looked back at the gate and saw a small flash before it vanished and left the gate

'It must be a defensive measure created to protect whatever the fuck is in there." Naruto said flexing his hand before he began to plan his next move.

"**It looks like a fire type seal to make sure that nobody gets in. You should use me to get in." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding. The white haired boy then closed his eyes and called out "Kyuubi." With that, the Nodaichi blade that was Kyuubi's devil arm formed in his hands. Once he gripped the blade, he opened his eyes to reveal that they were now blood red and silted.

"Okay now then to use the next step." Naruto said as he raised the sword up to his shoulders and ran forward, extending the blade. The blade then hit a small barrier but that broke and soon stabbed the gate, bringing the seal back out in the open. It was at least twelve feet in diameter and looked like strange arcane symbols piled on top of a simple spiral. The seal glowed brighter as the blade neared it, and shot balls of fire at Naruto making him recoil and pull back and watched the seal glow before vanishing again

"Alright fuck this." Naruto said as he raised his right arm and a red glow over took Naruto before it revealed him in his one tailed form but something strang was behind him. It looked like a knight of sorts with armor all over him and a fox mask on. In his left hand was a shield and in his right hand was nothing but he was doing the same thing as Naruto. Naruto called back Kyuubi, and soon the blade appeared in the hand of the knight. He then summoned Yamato and repeated the process and stabbed the gate but this time two blades were working as one

The blades that worked with Fire and Darkness each worked as one and continued its battle with the seal. Naruto was using Kyuubi's sword to battle the seals firepower while the Yamato used its darkness power to corrupt the seal. The sealed glowed from orange and yellow to red and purple power the seal vanished and Naruto was now allowed into the area

The swords soon vanished into the boy's arms as he panted heavily. That took allot out of him, but it was only a matter of time before he got this open

"**Well that was pretty hard kid. I would say that you did do a good job with the Yamato though."** Kyuubi said, remembering when Sparda used that blade in his battles. He remembered as clear as day, at how the man would slay thousands of demons with just a single slash on the blade. He had to say that it was something he wished he could do, but he supposed that Naruto can have all the fun…for now

'Well that doesn't matter now. I need to get this shit over with and try to find this princess.' Naruto said before he walked into the area, missing the dark figure behind the tree his back was turned too. The figure had a dark smirk on his face, as he watched Naruto walked into the area before he himself stepped away from the tree and began to walk away

'**It looks like my blood has yet to vanish or extinguish itself. Excellent.' **He thoughtbefore he vanished into black dust that flew into the air and took him away from the area.

Back to Naruto:

The white haired boy stared in awe at the area before him. There were four one-story houses in every corner of the compound, and four two-story homes surrounding the huge tower in the middle. The place even had its own streets! Of course, it was deserted. The paths had not been walked on for a while, until today that is. Naruto could not help but marvel at this place, and was even thinking of staying for a night or two.

He made three shadow clones and gave them their instructions "Okay guys, I want each of you to check out a different part of this place. Maybe we can find some resources here to help us out on this mission." Naruto said with the clones nodding "Also be very careful, something about this place doesn't feel….normal." he said with the clones going to their locations and himself going to his

(First clone)

The first clone made its way to one of the houses and opened the door. The clone walked in with a smile on his face "Wendy I'm home, so put on a happy face because here's Johnny" (AN: From the old school classic: The Shinning) He said walking in the door only to see no one there "Well can't say that I'm not disappointed. Oh well, lets see what this place got." Clone 1 said walking in the house.

He could not help but whistle at the appearance of the place and walked into the kitchen and looked around the area and saw that the cabinets were filled with dishes and glasses perfectly stacked and not one once of dust on it. He found that a little peculiar that there was no dust, no grime, not a single sign that the place had been vacated

"Well this is pretty strange. Let's see what else is here." The clone said, looking around the house and was defiantly seeing something strange. The carpeting was still fresh, the walls were unmarred, the hardwood parts of the floor completely spotless. Naruto's clone knew one thing was for sure, this place was possessed by ghost maids.

He laughed at the joke and continued looking around the hallway until he felt something behind his back. He turned around and saw that it was only the air. The boy starched the back of his head in confusion "Well that was strange." He said, not seeing the cloaked figure approach him from behind

(Second clone)

The second clone was in the first house overlooking everything that was in their. He liked how everything looked, as it looked like the type of house a single person or a couple could use as their first house. He looked around and couldn't help but feel like he wasn't alone in this place. It was as if he was in the presence of several people in this place, yet he was the only one here.

It felt like he was being watched by someone, someone that had ill intentions towards him

"Tssh, I'm just over reacting to nothing. Besides this is a nice ass place." The clone said to himself as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink to splash some water on his face

He did not notice the cloaked figure that now stood in the open door of the bathroom and was prepared to take the white haired boy out

(Third clone)

The third clone was now on its final house after looking through the other three, but did not find anything strange besides the fact that the shit was spotless. He never would have thought the place would have been spotless, no matter how long the place had been deserted. He figure there would have at least been some dust but there was not one and that confused the clone.

"Oh well, its not like it could get any worse." The clone said to himself as he walked over to the fridge and opened it. The clone saw that the fridge was packed with leftovers, frozen meat and a… "Hey, Hey, Pizza." The clone said to himself puling out the box and opened it to reveal one slice.

"Well that sucks. Oh well I guess one is good enough eh?" the clone said before eating up the slice quickly before turning and throwing the box behind his back, not seeing the cloaked figure behind him holding a blade in its hand.

All three creatures raised their blades high and were about to take the clones down, when their hands appeared before the figures with each holding a copy of Angel, Reaper, and Blood fang. The clones pulled the triggers and the blast hit the figures making all three of them breakdown into sand.

Naruto looked back, hearing the sound of the gunshots before seeing the reason why. Before him, dust began to appear and creatures appeared before him. Each one of the creatures looked like a skeleton dressed in cloaks and each held a scythe in their hands. Naruto then felt the memories of his clone protrude his mind and that told him one thing, he was not alone in this place from the get go.

"Well ain't this a bitch? Oh well I guess there was no use in hiding yourself anymore eh? Alright let me show you what I can do, Yamato." Naruto said with the O-katana appearing in his hands. Almost as soon as that happened, one of the demons pounced to attack him, only to be sliced vertically by the white haired boy, before he vanished and reappeared behind the backs of several others, with their heads coming off.

Naruto looked behind his back and saw more coming at him, so he dismissed Yamato and pulled out Reaper and Angel and began firing rounds at the demons. He fired at one, which quickly died on the spot. He then ran up to the body and used it as a trampoline, which helped him flip his body to faces the ground. He then began to spin and fired more rounds at the demons below which killed about two before more materialized themselves

He landed in the middle of some of them and began firing more on his sides before aiming his gun behind his back and to his left. He did this a couple of more times until all of the demons were gone. Once he saw that they were gone he began to walk away from the scene only to spin around and fired another round off Reaper and watched the bullet curve in the air before going threw the head of another demon, that thought it could sneak up on him.

Naruto scoffed, as he put away his "Toys" and began to walk towards the tower in this compound. Something told him that that was the main reason for all this. He walked in to the tower and saw that it was pretty tall. It had allot of windows all around it that was open to the light and a staircase going all the way to the top. As soon as Naruto was in completely, the doors closed and soon the whole place was covered in darkness.

"_Who dares to show himself within this sacred area?" _Said a voice that sounded like that of an old man

"Sacred? You call this place sacred with all the demons around here?" Naruto asked

"_Shut you mouth you l-l-little brat, if you k-k-know what's good for you" _Said another voice with a stutter in his voice

"Well tell me who, or what, the hell you are then maybe I'll be cooperative"

"_Watch your tongue child. Also don't you know it's impolite not to introduce yourself first before asking for their name." _said another voice that had a deep tone to it

"Fine, my name is Sparda Namikaze Naruto. Now who the fuck are you three?" Naruto tapped his foot, getting impatient with the voices.

"_SPARDA! YOU'RE THE DECENDANT OF THAT BASTARD SON?" _The old mans voice yelled with Naruto nodding his head. They were obviously pissed off

"Yep, I am his last descendant." Naruto said only to hear another voice growl loudly

"_I've dreamed for many years of the day I kill the bastard child of Sparda and now I can get that by killing you. Now descendant of Sparda, prepare for your punishment." _The deep voice said. Naruto was expecting an assault of some kind, but was instead greeted with the floor simply vanishing into thin air and was now freefalling to the ground below. A ground he figured was covered with spikes

"Well I didn't see that coming, oh well no use in complaining." Naruto said to himself before summoning Kyuubi's one tailed form and used the fox claw to slow down his descent. He whistled a sigh of relief as he saw how deep the hole was, and wondered what he should do now.

"**You should continue downward." **Kyuubi said, as he got over the surprise and was now waiting to see what would happen now

'Continue down? But there couldn't be anything down there of any importance." Naruto said before letting himself go down a bit and was now heading towards the lower levels of this tower

"**Its because this whole place has a very high sense of demonic activity and the only way to find out what it is, we need to explore it." **Kyuubi said. He saw Naruto make it all the way down to the bottom. Naruto looked to the side and saw that there were indeed spikes at the bottom, and they looked to have some dried blood on them, meaning that they have been used before

Naruto just simply looked ahead and sighed in boredom before he walked down the hall.

He guessed that he had time to kill before going back up to find the princess.

AN: and break. Alright I got this one done at least. You'll get more action next chapter and that is a promise

Until Next Time

Peace


	5. Mission 5

Chapter 5 – Naruto vs. The Temin-ni-gru

Wat's up everybody? Here's the next one and I also made another choice. I decided to go ahead and put Tsunade in. deep down inside me there is a Naruto/Tsunade and he wants to come out. Now I know you're sad because you would like Jaraiya to get with her but in the end would that matter? Besides I got an OC planned for him so just relax

Now let's get it on

Deep within a dark cavern, a white haired boy could be seen walking in the darkness, holding a lit flame in his palm. He has been here now for over twenty minutes and has yet to see a light at the end of this tunnel. Sure, he felt the large amount of demonic energy held within this place but was still wondering what could possibly transmit that kind of power

"**Kit, I think I might know what it is." **Kyuubi said, though Naruto was able to keep his focus and talk to the fox

'Well whatever it is tell me while I'm in a good mood. God knows I want to get the fuck outta here.' Naruto stated as he saw only more darkness though thankfully he still had his night vision, which was helping him out more then the fire could do for him right now.

"**I think that this is the spot where Dante hid his devil arms, after the battle on the Temin-ni-gru." **Kyuubi said with Naruto raising an eyebrow

'The Temin what? Exactly?'

"**The Temin-ni-gru was an edifice constructed by the high council of demons two thousand years back as a broader between the human and demon worlds. While this happened several demons came into the human world only for Dante to take them out one by one and eventually gaining Spardas greatest weapon: the force edge." **Kyuubi said with Dante nodding, confirming that his words were indeed true

'The Force edge? Why didn't they have it with them when I met them?'

"**Because along time ago, when the devil king made his return, Dante had to use not only the force edge to reseal him, but all the devil arms he gained in his life. They were spread across to unknown locations but the force edge was never seen again. But somehow I am getting this familiar sense about this place, and I don't know why exactly."** Kyuubi said with Naruto finding his solution in a small light in front of him, even though the temperature kept dropping by the second, but thanks to Kyuubi, the cold didn't effect him like most would think.

When he came out of the light, he saw that he was now in some kind of courtyard covered in snow and ice. It confused him greatly, as how the hell was he supposed to underground and there was fucking snow on the ground in a courtyard?

"Oh shit, Naruto. Be very careful here, you are not alone." Nero said, as he remember this exact same scene and what will happen next

Before he could respond two red females came into view and each one had a very sexy voice to them "Hey their big boy, did you come here to play with us?" one of the females said with one of them feeling on his body

"**Kit resist the temptation. This all the work of Dagon: The Ice Toad Demon."** Kyuubi said with urgency, knowing that the demon toads loved to use deception on their victims. Naruto nodded and jumped away from the two girls, just in time too, as in that second a huge light blue toad with ice particles on its back came into the light and tried to chomp on the white haired boy, only to see said boy now standing in front of him with a questioning look.

"What the hell are you?" Naruto asked seeing the demon shake its head, showing that the 'women' were actually his feelers.

"**Who are you? Nobody has ever been able to resist the temptation before, as all that have succumbed to it has perished severely." **Dagon said with Naruto raising an eyebrow. He has never seen anything like this before and was now wondering how his ancestors faced this…_thing_.

"**Naruto, use me to help you fight this thing." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding.

'Any word of advice?' Naruto asked as he summoned Kyuubi to his hands, which turned his eyes red once more, and the blade was lit on fire

"**Just one, stay as far away as you can from his mouth, but his tongue is his weak point for some odd reason, since a toad strong point is always its tongue. Just stay clear of his mouth and you should be able to kill him very easily."** Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding, before he saw Dagon try to take a bite out of him only to slash the toad across its lips, making it recoil and jump back

"**Ah you damn human, I'll make you pay for that." **Dagon said before extending his hind legs and let the ice particles on his back fly towards Naruto, who was already ahead of him. Naruto jumped towards the ice and bounced off the ones that were the closets, before he slashed downward at Dagon's body, sending a wave of fire at the toad, who took the hit and screamed in pain.

Naruto took advantage of this situation, and went in a nose dive and stabbed Dagon's head, making him scream in pain, only to shake Naruto off his head and inhale allot of air. Naruto looked up and saw him begin to inhale **"Kit, be very careful of the next move. What he will do is completely cover the area in darkness in order to make you remain where you are, while he himself pounces on you to devour you."** Kyuubi said, knowing that one of the things that the toad demons used to capture their victims, was their abilities to hide perfectly in shadows before striking.

However, Naruto was too late, as Dagon exhaled and the area was now covered in a dark snowstorm. Naruto tried to look around with his night vision, but even that could not help him to see Dagon's whereabouts.

'If I don't see him then I'm dead, and if I stay here then I'm dead. So what the hell do I do?' he asked himself before a light bulb went off in his head and got ready for what he expected.

"**It's dinner time." **Shouted Dagon, as he jumped from the darkness and appeared before Naruto with his mouth open, but was soon shocked when Naruto jumped in his direction with his sword in a stabbing position

"I heard your tongue is your weak point. Let's test that theory shall we?" Naruto said as he stabbed the blade of the Kyuubi into Dagon's tongue, making the toad demon howl in pain. But the sound didn't effect the boy, as he summoned Kyuubi's flame to his extended hand, before slamming it into the tongue making it catch fire, causing the toad demon more pain then he could handle and quickly spat out Naruto.

The white haired boy landed on his feet and ran forward holding Kyuubi with both of his arms. The blade ignited in flames as he himself was covered with Kyuubi's chakra making him run faster. Dagon looked up to see Naruto running towards him with his sword in both hand, but the pain was still there and he could only do nothing but watch his demise come. When the white haired boy neared, said boy jumped towards him and stabbed him on his forehead, which was where his brain should be located, and sent as much of his swords fire as he could muster from the sword to the demons inner skull. Once he felt that he gave enough the boy jumped off.

The white haired boy watched as the blood exploded from Dagon's wound on his forehead before it fell over. Naruto quickly returned Kyuubi and watched as the body looked to have a seizure before a white orb came out of the demons body and headed toward him. He already knew what this meant, it was time for him to gain a brand new devil arm and he wondered what it would be. He extended his hand as the orb came to him and in a flash of light, the item revealed itself to be a…brief case?

It was a dark blue brief case with the image of Demon on the front with yellow lines constantly appearing every few seconds. He was a little confused until the information came to his head and a smirk came to his face 'Lets see this is what's known as Pandora's Box. A box that can form up to 666 types of weapons but it appears that I only have about nine forms unlocked. It also appears that my Devil essence has absorbed Dagon's Dark shroud technique. That's okay for now but let's see what you can do.' Naruto thought as he gave Pandora a try, not really noticing that his eyes were now silted gunmetal grey.

He used all seven forms that went in this order. Form number PF124: Epidemic showed itself to be a powerful blowgun that could ravage the land with one shot. Form number PF262; Hatred showed itself to be a secondary addition to the blowgun, by becoming a Bazooka which added more firepower. Then came the next transformation as form number PF398: Revenge became a laser cannon, which could destroy everything in the surrounding area. Form number PF422: Greif became a bladed boomerang. Form number PF542: Savagery became a bladed edged shield. Form number PF608: Jealousy became a high power machine gun. Form number PF598: Argument that turned the box into a floating platform chair with missile launchers all over the form. Then lastly came the final form number PF666: Omen, which opened the box although its ability was unknown to him. (I never did understand that form and what it was able to do)

Naruto liked all these forms and could not wait to use them till Kyuubi spoke **"Hey kit, try PF007: Envy. I think you'll like that one."** Kyuubi said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders and mentally commanding the box to make that form. Naruto's eyes widened when the box became a sports bike. (I don't want to describe it, so I'll just tell you. It's a 2009 Suzuki bike and the color is dark blue of course with the only difference being that Naruto's bike has Pandora's image on the front)

Naruto placed his hands on the handle of the bike and revved it up, hearing the back wheels grind on the ground and the small jet behind it hum. He got on it and without anything else to say, the bike went off and he was now riding towards the next battle.

**Twenty Minutes later **

The former blonde made it to an area that look as if it was completely covered in ice, with a cave right in front of him. Seeing that as the best place to go, he called back Pandora and began walking towards the cave. Once he entered the cave, he saw that all the walls were completely covered in ice, but thanks to Kyuubi, he was able to withstand any temperature below 500 degrees C. He looked around and saw that there was a giant…thing in front of him covered in what looked like ice armor and had chains connecting its body to the wall

'Now this is strange. What the hell is that?'

"**Ah that is good old Cerberus 'The ice guardian'. He is a very noble demon and is very strong when he gets either serious or really pissed." **Kyuubi said while continuing his explanation to his vessel **"He is a three headed dog, which can scare easily if you aren't one of us. He mainly use's ice attacks and his size but once you get past that measure you should be able to take him down very easily. I advice you to use either Kyuubi or Rebellion as his main weakness is fire and inconveniently…his size."** Kyuubi said, as he remembered when he first fought Cerberus and how he hard it was to take him down.

After digesting all that, he turned to examine the huge beast that was Cerberus. Just as he stepped forward, however the room began to shake and he quickly jumped back dodging the large block of ice that came crashing to the floor. Looking back towards the creature, he could now see it was a large dog, a large dog with three heads each with different colored eyes.

"**Leave now mortal. The likes of you are forbidden in this land, you who are powerless are not worth to set foot here."** Came a masculine voice from the dog demons center head shocking the boy.

"Wow, I've never seen a talking mutt before. I can walk up walls and seen people walk on water but still this takes the cake. You know I'd bet you'd be a shoe in for first prize at a dog show." Said the white haired gennin smirking at the end.

"**You a mere human dare make a mockery of me."** Growled the beast.

Just as it finished that sentence, it arched its center head back, red eyes glowing before sending a blast of ice towards the boy from its mouth. Seeing it coming the gennin dodged it jumping over it before landing on his feet calmly.

"Easy there fido. How bout I take you for a walk?" He said before clapping his hands as a means to calling a dog "Come on Fido, lets go boy." He said while whistling to the dog as if calling him.

"**You'll regret that you worm."** Snarled Cerberus getting a smirk from the boy. Naruto then held up his right arm and called out "Rebellion", with the broadsword appeared in his hands, and a smirk came to his face. Cerberus wasted no time and launched a ball of ice at the white haired boy, who cut it in half before running forward calling out "Stinger" and went like a bullet at Cerberus's right leg. The sword pierced the dog demons skin, which made it grunt before raising its left paw and try to take out the white haired boy, only for Naruto to vanish in thin air

The white haired boy then reappeared in the air and chucked Rebellion at Cerberus left head, before he pulled out his guns and fired off several shots with one hitting the handle of his sword and making it fly faster and hit the ice on top of the head and broke it off instantly. Naruto then sent himself flying towards the sword with an extended right foot and kicked the sword through the head, making it scream aloud. It was silenced quickly when Naruto summoned Kyuubi and sliced the head off, leaving Cerberus with only two.

The dog demon got so mad that it turned red and was now looking fiercer then before. Naruto called back Kyuubi and held his hand out and Rebellion flew back to his hands. When that happened, he jumped over Cerberus, who charged at him as a means to eat him. Naruto landed on his feet only to dodge another attack from Cerberus, who used his voice to rock the area and caused ice particles to fall from the ceiling. He quickly placed the sword on his back and used the skills he gained from his training in the trickster style to dodge all the particles.

He quickly jumped into the air to dodge a large blast of ice that Cerberus sent his way. He took out Blood fang and charged it with as much chakra as he could into the gun, before pulling the trigger and watched as the bullets hit his right head and exploded in fire, making the demon cry out in pain with the ice being blown off completely as well as the center head. Naruto then got an idea and knew that this would work.

He quickly placed Rebellion on his back before he crossed his fingers for his favorite jutsu, and made about thirty clones. Cerberus then looked to see the white haired boy with thirty clones of himself, each holding copies of Angel, Reaper, and Blood Fang in their hands, which was currently being charged by the clones. It was not hard to find the original, as said original was standing tall, with his arms crossed. Naruto then gasped Rebellions handle and held it above his head "Ready?" Naruto with the clones getting on one knee "Aim." Naruto said with the clones aiming the guns. He then pointed Rebellions tip at Cerberus and called out "FIRE!" which they in fact did, letting lose a large barrage of bullets at the demons body, which made said demon cry out in pain.

Naruto kept the clone's barrage going for a full minute before he saw the demons body hit the ground hard. Naruto called the clones to a halt, and dismissed then feeling the information and memories they obtained during their time. Naruto approached Cerberus, who was trying to stand but was doing a sad job of that.

"**You're not human, are you?"** questioned Cerberus from his position on the ground.

"Who knows? I'm not even sure myself anymore." Said Naruto with a laugh. He had been asking that one question about himself now for the longest time, as he had the mind of a human but the power of a demon. Maybe he was the balance in between but he would not be able to tell at the moment.

"**Regardless you have proven your ability. I know when I'm beaten by someone stronger." **Cerberus said standing up and coughed loudly** "You have earned your victory and shall take hold of my soul. Now go forward with my blessing." **Cerberus said he began to shudder and his body exploded. When the smoke cleared all that could be seen was a glowing blue sphere of light. Naruto sighed as it floated near him, the damn dog could have at least pointed the way out first. Regardless of this, he accepted the dog's soul as it came to him just before a flash of light hit him.

When the light cleared, he was holding a tripartite nunchaku. Each rod was connected to a steel ring. As he held it an icy blue glue began to surround him just before his eyes glazed over. When he came to, he gained a ton of knowledge about the Devil Arm he was holding. This weapon had a new style to it, in which you would have to require EXTREME amount of skill to wield such a weapon. He then looked at one of the ice particles and saw that his eyes were now light blue due to Devil essence taking effect

He felt with this weapon, he could fight, no matter what the situation was, in a clam and even feeling. He also learned all of Cerberus's Ice techniques which was another addition to his power

"It seems like with each Devil arm I receive, I learn the attacks they used as well. Interesting." Naruto said to himself, before putting Cerberus away. He then felt something on his body and when he looked at it he saw that he had two new tattoo's. He saw that he now had a new one under his left arm and one under his right arm. The one on his left arm was the face of Pandora's Box with yellow veins appearing around it. On his right arm looked like a light blue arrow with two more coming out of the end of it though that one looked like a clear snowflake.

He smirked at his new tattoo and was now on his way to out of the area

(Two hours later)

The white haired gennin smirked as he finally made it to the end of the long hallway. It had taken him a while to get to this point as he'd walked slowly through the darkness. The journey however had given him the time to work on one of his senses. This since he had discovered was known as Echolocation. This was not as much of a sense but was more like a talent that allowed those capable of using it to locate objects by the reflection of sound, though it was mostly found in animals like bats and owls.

According to Kyuubi, what he had was several times stronger than that as it allowed him to 'see' the things around him up in a radius of twenty feet around him without a single blind spot. Shaking himself from his thoughts he found he was currently in front of a large gate that was closed with iron bars going both vertically and horizontally with torches on each side.

In front of the gate was a large chain that was blocking access to the next room and was connected to statues on each side of the gate. These statues took the form of two bodies sitting down on stone slabs and holding a pair of broadswords, which had the chains wrapped around the blades.

"**Look brother! It's been ages but we finally have company." **Said a deep voice that reverberated within the cave.

"**I see that." **Said another voice though this one was lighter in tone.

"**We must entertain our guest."**

"**Your right we have to be gracious host."**

"**So, what should we do?"**

"**How should I know? We need to come up with something."** Naruto sighed hearing this wondering when this conversation would be over.

"**Hm, Brother it appears our guest is sighing."** Said the first voice.

"**Yes much like the last guest we had."** Responded the second.

"Look I don't know about any other guest but this one wants through that gate and out of this damn cave." Interrupted the white haired boy, obviously having enough of the two talking statues.

Just after he finished the room began to shake and the statues began to not only move but stand and change. When the two statues stood tall and were fully formed in color, they took the form of two headless body's one blue and one red each only covered by a loincloth. Each of them had what looked like scales on their right arms and both carried a sword that had what looked like a head topping the handle with glowing eyes. He also noticed each of the swords had serrated edges.

"**Our job here is to guard this gate**." Said the red one.

"**That's right, only those worthy may pass here**." Said the blue one.

"**I am Agni.**" said the red one.

"**I am Rudra.**" said the blue one.

"**We are known as the Firestorm.**" stated the two together, as they jumped from their position and stood before Naruto with their swords being surrounded by fire for the red one and wind for the blue one. They each sent a combined strike at Naruto, with their swords helping the other by sending flames at Naruto, who jumped back and looked at the two headless freaks

'Okay if you guys no anything about 'twiddle de and twiddle dumb' now would be a great time to tell me.' Naruto said dodging another strike from the headless demon tightened his grip on Rebellion and held it in both hands, ready to defend himself at any given moment

"**Agni and Rudra are both powerful demons, but as you said, they are incredible stupid and can be beaten easily. All you have to do is over power one and the other will come after you to defend him. Just don't allow them the opportunity to double team you, as they work well together, but separately they are nothing."** Kyuubi said

'Any weakness I should know about?' Naruto asked jumping over Agni's sword strike and blocked Rudra's before jumping over Rudra, to see that Agni tried to slice him in half.

"**Surprisingly enough, Rudra's weakness is Ice, so use Cerberus if you need to, but I wouldn't recommend that as you just got it with no training. As for Agni, I don't know."** He said as Naruto dodged another strike and now stood on the other side of the area.

'So I have to try to find another way? Oh well I guess I should have seen that coming.' He thought before jumping back as Agni tried to take him out once more. Naruto then extended Rebellion and called out "Prop shredder" and spun his sword around his hand which connected on Agni and sent him up into the air. Naruto reappeared above him and did some quick slashes before hitting Agni hard enough to send his body back to the ground hard. Naruto then did some quick seals and called out "Fire Release: Heat Cannon" and exhaled a large plume of fire that hit Agni's body and incarcerated him in a matter of minutes.

"Brother" Rudra called out, watching the body of his brother before die before his eyes. He quickly jumped back to where he once sat and held out his sword. When he did that the sword that was once held by Agni seemed to have a reaction and came to Rudra's hand. When that happened both blades exploded in flames before Rudra charged at the White haired boy, who was already prepared for him

Rudra landed with a heavy thud before he began to roll towards Naruto, who summoned Pandora and fired a shot from its Epidemic form. The shot connected and sent Rudra's body back to the wall behind him. Not willing to waste any time, Naruto turned Pandora straight into its Revenge form and charged it while Rudra got back up.

When the headless demon got up, he could only look up as Naruto finished his charge and fired his attack, hitting Rudra and destroyed his body instantly. The only thing that survived were the two swords that he wielded as they now sat on the floor standing. Naruto simply put Pandora away and placed Rebellion on his back and was about to walk away

"**Wait."**

The familiar voices caught him by surprise forcing him to turn back around. When he did, he found the eyes of the two swords staring at him intently.

"**Yes wait, we have been waiting for a long time."** Stated the red sword surprising Naruto though he supposed he should not have been as neither of the ogres he had faced had had heads or mouths with which to speak.

"**Yes a very long time."** Spoke the blue one its deeper voice echoing in the quite cave.

"**For someone stronger than us."**

"**Someone who can control us."**

"**My name is Agni."**

"**And my name is Rudra."**

"**You shall take us with you, we shall be a great help to you."** Said both together surprising the blonde with the request though only his raised eyebrow showed this.

"Okay but on two conditions." Said the boy calmly after a few seconds of thought.

"**Name them."** Said the two swords instantly.

"Firstly I want to know everything you know about this place and how I can get out and back to the top floor." Said the white haired boy before looking pointedly at the two quietly demanding the answers.

"**This place is known as the Demon corridor, due to the clan that lived here being experts at using demons as weapons and such." **Agni said with Naruto's eyes widening slightly but didn't let that bother him

"**They all were very powerful in using demons and on occasions we would be used to help fight with some members."** Rudra said with Naruto nodding

"Okay but what became of the clan?" He asked even though he had a suspicion on who this mystery clan was

"**We don't know. All we know is that about a hundred years, there was an attack on this home and we were placed here as a means of protecting the clans secrets from escaping. Though they said that the time will come when a warrior would return here, and take control of the guardians as well as the secrets of the clan." **Agni said with Rudra shaking, which meant that he nodded his head

"**We do however know the name of the clan that once lived here." **Rudra said with Naruto raising an eyebrow

"Really what was the clan's name?" Naruto asked

"**Their name was Kazama, The holders of demons." **Agni and Rudra said at the same time, with Naruto rubbing his chin, deep in thought

'Hmm…this is very interesting. I have to learn more about this clan, but apparently if I want to learn more I would have to keep going up.'

"Okay, you can come along but just one more thing though. No talking." Stated the boy finally pointing to each of the swords in turn.

"**Fair enough."** Stated Agni.

"**As you wish."** Stated Rudra.

With that said he grabbed each of the swords, Agni with his right and Rudra with his left, before turning towards the gates. As he did the blades of the swords were engulfed in their respective elements just as he let lose several experimental slashes. Placing the two hilts together, he was surprised when they seemed to meld together forming one large double bladed sword as wind and fire began to encircle him. Sending several more slashes out he launched several blades of wind-enhanced fire at the gate, which not only cut through it but also melted the places they hit before he pulled the blades apart.

"**Impressive."** Said Rudra as he finished his swings only for Naruto to come out of his stance and hit each of the hilts against the other

"No talking." Said the boy again looking at the two faces intently getting silence from each of them.

"Good."

Satisfied with the silence he dismissed them and was not surprised when they each burst into particles of light before being absorbed into his body bringing out a new tattoo for him to gaze. The tattoo went under his right forearm this time and that looked like a red and blue Ying Yang symbol with the faces of Agni and Rudra on the opposite ends of the symbols

After enjoying the new tattoo, he began to walk away from the area he once stood in, and began walking to the next one

(Later on)

After twenty minutes of traveling, the boy arrived at an area. He quickly called back Pandora, after getting off course and walked towards the stone walkway that had an open door at the end. As he entered the doorway at the end of the stone walkway, he found himself in a large room the walls of which were lined with candles. In front of him sat, a set of steps leading up to what appeared to be a stage while to the side of him was an organ with golden pipes traveling up the wall.

His observations were halted however as he noticed a swarm of bats converging on a single point in front of him. As they continued to converge, the form of a woman could be made out. She had light green skin with long blood red hair she wore no shirt but had parts of her hair hanging down her front to cover her rather large breast. She wore what looked to be a long black skirt, which completely covered her lower half though Naruto was surprised as he noticed that the bats were actually forming the skirt as they converged upon her while those, that did not flew behind her.

Finally, the boy noticed the fangs she had within her mouth. Overall, it was enough to make the boy blush a bright shade of red though he reigned in the impulse. The woman laughed as she noticed the reaction she had elicited from the boy with her appearance. The sound was sweet on the boy's ears and he would have taken her for a water goddess if he did not know she was a demon.

"**Careful Kit." **Came the warning growl from Kyuubi upon hearing the former blonde's thoughts.

"**That is Nevan: the Lightning Witch. As you can most likely guess she has power over lightning."** Explained Kyuubi to his host.

"_You know her?_" questioned the boy mentally.

"**She's a succubus and one of the few with any real power and famous for it. Sparda had a run in with her before she was sealed in the Temin-ni-gru and again with Dante. The bats hovering behind her will act as shields for her so your guns are out. The bats only clear when she gets ready to attack other than that you'll have to force past them. You'll need to be careful with this one. **_**Otherwise she'll suck you dry and with your healing that'll take a while**_**."** Explained Kyuubi though he only thought the last bit.

'Anything on a weakness I should know about?' Naruto thought as he tried to keep his eyes off the demoness exposed body.

"**Once again her weakness is to Ice, but once more you don't know how to use Cerberus at all. You should use me, as that will help you fight her lightning power with my fire power." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding before Nevan spoke to him breaking him from his mental conversation with his demon

"**Welcome sir, I take it this is your first time here**." Said Nevan sensually as she approached the young boy breaking him away from his discussion with Kyuubi.

"Yea, it is. You'll be nice to me won't you?"

"**Of course I will." **Stated the woman as she walked around the boy **"I'll treat you so nicely you'll never want to leave." **Stated the woman as she came to stand in front of the boy, taking in his appearance. She couldn't help but notice that he was quite handsome for a boy his age, and the power radiating off his body. She felt the power earlier but simply tuned it out as one of the demons trapped down getting into a scuffle, but now it appeared that they have all fallen at the hands of this boy, and now wanted to make said boy into a _man._

"I'm afraid that while that sounds nice, I can't as I have to be back home soon and I can't exactly stay here. Even if it does involve sex for all eternity." He said with the green-skinned succubus laughing to herself before a smirk came to her face.

"**I'll tell you what; we'll make a little deal after our fight. If I win I get what I want from you, but if you win…well I'll tell you if you do win." **Nevan said brushing her hand on Naruto's crouch area, making the white haired boy blush. Nevan then walked forward, letting her hand brush on his crouch for a few more seconds before walking a couple of steps forward, before turning and blowing a kiss at the boy, which looked like a strange purple mist.

Naruto simply extended his right arm and called out "Kyuubi" brining the Nodaichi blade to his hands. He then looked towards Nevan with his silted red eyes and deep smirk as he pointed his sword towards the succubus "Oh don't worry I will win." He said with the woman chuckling to herself before motioning him to come at her, which he did

Naruto ignited Kyuubi and sent a slash through the air, forming a crescent moon blast and headed right for Nevan, who summoned her bats and blocked the attack. She then sent her palms forward and sent a blast of lightning at Naruto, who rolled to the side and sent more fire at the Succubus, who kept blocking with her bats. Naruto then dismissed Kyuubi and summoned Rebellion to his hands. He then charged forward, while called out "Stinger", and charged at Nevan, extending the pointed tip sword at Nevan. The green-skinned demon blocked the attack once more, but this time she sent her bats to surround Naruto and sent blast of lightning at the former blonde.

Naruto quickly directed chakra to his legs and push himself off the ground, then placed Rebellion on his hands before doing some seals and called out "Wind Release: Drilling Air bullet" and sent the air blast at Nevan, who jumped back and dodged the attack before sending another lightning blast at Naruto. Naruto was lucky he training in Dante's old Trickster style, as he was able to easily dodge that attack before taking out a kunai and threw it at Nevan, while doing some seals and turned the kunai into fifty.

Nevan had her bats go above her head and make a prison of lightning in front of her before shooting towards the white haired boy, destroying the kunai. Naruto was able to dodge all the blast of lightning, but when he looked back to where he thought Nevan was, she was gone. He then heard a chuckling sound behind him as he looked to see Nevan

"**Game over, Sugar." **She said before hitting Naruto with a lightning blast. Naruto got on his knees and coughed before he puffed out of existence. Nevan's eyes widened before she looked behind her back, only to be hit by another Stinger attack and called out "Dance Macabre". From that moment, he began to stab the demoness with as many stabs as he could give before giving one mighty stab that sent her flying back and landed on her back, but she didn't get up.

Naruto panted deeply, that move took allot out of him. Sure, he was able to do it but he still has yet to gain the speed needed to use all the moves without chakra. To perform three stingers, summon Kyuubi and Rebellion, using those two jutsu's, and the Dance Macabre he was tired as hell. But thankfully Kyuubi was recharging his tanks and he now had enough energy to at least walk

He walked over to Nevan and picked the green-skinned demoness off the ground, holding her in his arm. He was surprised to see that she was still alive after all that, but it didn't matter now as Nevan looked towards him with a small smile

"**Not bad sugar. To think I met someone just as handsome as Sparda." **Nevan said brushing her hand on the boy's cheek, though Naruto took her hand in his **"Very well then, come see me later, my master, and I'll show you my surprise." **Nevan said as her hand laid on the ground. Naruto then watched as her body flashed white and purple before the light left and he was now holding his newest weapon. It was an odd-looking guitar, which held no strings instead having streaks of purple lighting streaming down it. Once his hands touched the weapon, he felt more power added to him and could not help but feel…electric in certain words. He pulled off his headband in order to look at the reflective surface for something, and saw just that, as his eyes were now dark purple.

'Man, I love this shit. It's like every time I get a new power, I gain a new form. I can't wait to train with this baby.' Naruto thought strumming the guitar and played a few notes before allowing the weapon to go back into his body. He then looked and saw that he now had the tattoo of a black and purple bat on his chest with the wings going up to the collarbone

"**Very well done on that kit. You obviously have been very well trained in our arts but just wait until you train with the other devil arms." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding his head before another smirk came to his face. He was getting more powerful by the second, and it was all his power now. He could practically say that he had more power then he could measure but before he could have another thought on it, Kyuubi interfered

"**Naruto, stop. Listen to me; if you think like that your arrogance will be your down fall."** Kyuubi said making Naruto pause at what he was told. He then went over what just happened and slapped his head. How could he think like that? If he did, that then that would make him no better then Sasuke-teme. He wanted to be better then that and now he cannot afford to be arrogant if he wanted to get out of here in one piece.

'I almost lost myself there. Maybe it's the fact that I keep adding onto my power which would make me think that.' Naruto thought, before summoning Pandora and sending the box straight to its bike form and left the area. He needed to ride for a while before he continued through the next door.

(Later on)

Naruto once again arrived at another door though this one was different. The door held what looked like gemstones above it with the Kanji's for strength, knowledge, and courage. He did not really know why but for some reason he felt some type of connection here. He looked at the door more carefully and saw a scripture on it. He read the scripture thoroughly but all it did for him was make him confused with its message.

You who enter this chamber be warned: those who disturb the rest of the demon shall incite the fury of The Guardians. To escape with your life you must complete four trials. He who completes every trial will earn The Key of Fire and the Guardian's Soul. Beware, for only one whose soul is clear and whose blood is pure can go beyond this door and hope to survive. Death shall slay, with blades from below, those who bare false heritage.

'What does this mean?' He thought reading the scripture again

"**I believe that this is a message to any member of this Kazama clan, that Agni and Rudra spoke of, who comes and takes the trials." **Kyuubi said with Naruto raising an eyebrow

'But I have nothing to do with this clan. But then again I'm not one to turn down a challenge and who knows, there may be some valuable shit in there.' Naruto thought before shrugging his shoulders and pushing the doors open, and walked in on to see that there was another archway. Once more he shrugged his shoulders and walked down said archway and was now standing before a archway that said 'Knowledge' in front

He looked at the kanji and saw that it had a scripture under it. "You can only trust the knowledge that you would learn in the least likely of places"

He scratched his head in confusion before shrugging his shoulders. Without anything else to say, he walked straight into the archway. After all what harm could that do?

AN: and break. Sorry about the mix up and hope you liked this one. So rate, review and I'll update soon

Until Next Time

Peace


	6. Mission 6

Chapter 6 – The Trails of Heritage

Hello to you all and what not. I just wanted to announce that this will have lemons in it but I need to know who gets the meat stick first? So, your choices are

Hinata

Haku

Anko

Tenten

The lemon will come later on in the story, so you have some time to vote on it. Also there is a surprise in this one and it may make you question yourself as a DMC fan. Oh and by the way, I was going to make this a surprise but I figured why not ask. What can any of you tell me about Soul Caliber? I'm thinking of trying that but I don't have the time to get the game so I want to know what you know

Also I kinda fucked up last chapter and I really shouldn't have introduced The princess last chap. So I'll go back and change that an I'll introduce her next chap. And I advice you to go back and read chapter five because I added in the Naruto/Nevan fight since I felt it would be better there then in here.

Oh one last thing. Within this chapter is something that I've been given the green light to use. I won't tell you nor give credit to the author that did this until the very end, but to those that have read the story that featured this will know who I barrowed from.

Now lets get it on

The boy continued down the dark tunnel with his night vision working at its maximum. Sometime down here, it got so dark and quiet that it was beginning to freak him out, and that was saying something. He continued until he saw a clearing at the end. He walked passed it and looked around the room with only thing there was a pedestal and a statue right behind it. Said pedestal held a weapon, which was gold in color and was radiating energy all around it. The weapon had what looked like a face with a horn on it and the whole frame appeared to be painted sheet metal. Naruto immediately knew that this was a gun, and a nice one at that

'**Who dares wake me from my slumber? Tell your name or else you shall meet death**_**." **_The gun said with Naruto looking confused before he shrugged his shoulders. At this point anything was a given and this was a big exception on that part. So Naruto instead spoke to the gun, which was once again confusing, but it didn't matter at this point

"My name is Sparda Namikaze Naruto. What is your name?" Naruto asked

"**My name is Yasuragi (Peace). What would make you think that you were worthy of me, when you do not carry the name of Kazama. At the same time, how were you able to dodge the other demons to get here?" **

"It's simple really. I just defeated every last one of them to get here, in fact if it wasn't for certain powers at my disposal then I wouldn't even be in this location in the first place." Naruto said. He was sure that had certain things not changed at that crucial point in time, then the chance to make change would be impossible to even consider.

"**Interesting. Tell me what would make you think that you were able to defeat the demons if you weren't born of Kazama blood?" **Yasuragi asked, with Naruto rubbing his chin

"I would say that it wouldn't stay strictly on the lines of blood. If this clan was able to do it and I'm not from this clan, it would mean that you were a member by bond, not by blood." Naruto said. I mean sure, there were ways to increase your clan's bloodline without the need of multiple wives, but you would need ABSOLUTE trust that the person holding your bloodline would honor his word and that was a risk not worth having.

"**Very good answer Naruto. I'm glad to say that you passed the first test." **Yasuragi said with Naruto looking confused

"What do you mean that I passed? I didn't even do anything?" Naruto asked only to see the demon gun laugh at that

"**Yes you did. You just said is the way of the Kazama clan. They always believed that with no true bloodline to call them clansmen, they allowed in any member that fit the criteria and made them promise to honor the code that the clan has set. I see that code in you and as such I allow you to use me." **Yasuragi said, with Naruto reaching forward and grabbing the gun. When his hand touched the gun, his eyes turned deep green.

Naruto simply pointed the gun to the statue that was in front of the pedestal and gripped the trigger. Naruto then saw a white orb appear in front of the firing point before he released the trigger and watched the orb destroy the statue on impact. He gasped at the power that it gave off before the gun simply dispersed and went into his body. He looked around for his new tattoo and saw that it was now between his navel and his chest. It looked like a black upside down star with five points on the open areas and a circle around the star. Naruto kinda felt disappointed that the tattoo looked standard as compared to the others though personally he liked Nevan's the most.

"**Why thank you master. You look even more handsome with them." **Nevan said, making Naruto look around only to find the green skinned succubus was no where to be found

'Nevan? How are you able to speak to me?'

"**Oh you didn't know? Well I guess that is understandable seeing as how you talk to Kyuubi on an everyday basis, and you are his vessel. Cerberus isn't a talker like you would think, You told Agni and Rudra not to talk, and Dagon refuses to talk to you after you stabbed his tongue. Even though technically you did us all a favor, as he would talk you to death if given the chance. I however I'm not like them and I can speak to you freely." **She said with Naruto nodding.

Naruto then walked towards the open doorway and went to the next archway that held the kanji for 'courage' under it. He read the scripture and saw that it said "In order to know your true power, you must stand to face your greatest fear."

He was a little skeptical but after reassuring himself that this was the only way for him to get his ass out of here, he walked through the archway and into his next test. He looked around and saw that it was a giant arena of sorts. He remembered that on the day he was awake during Iruka's 'History/Nap time class' he taught about the ancient warriors known as 'Gladiators'. These 'Gladiators' held battles, which in some cases were considered one-man wars, in large places called 'coliseums', Buildings that were built to withstand the war held inside.

Naruto felt much marveled in himself at the fact that he was standing in such a place, and couldn't wait for the chance to fight in it

His thoughts were soon ended when he heard a voice behind him "Hello…._son" _Said the voice behind him making Naruto freeze for a second and turn around only for his eyes to widen. Behind him was a man wearing the standard jounin outfit with a white trench coat over it and red flames licking the bottom. However, Naruto wasn't concerned about that, now he was far more concerned with the mans blonde hair and blue eyes. Blue eyes that held massive amounts of hate and disgust in them

Naruto's could not believe his own eyes, standing before him was his father as well as the man responsible not only for the hell in his life but his great power as well, the Yondaime. But how this man was standing here was beyond him.

"Father, how are you…." Before Naruto could answer he ducked under a kunai slash by his old man, and blocked a kick that Minato sent his way

"Don't you dare call me your father. My son died on the day the Kyuubi attacked, and I'll be damned if I call you my son, _demon_." Minato said with Naruto's eyes widening in shock. How could his own father say that to him? He always heard tales of how the Yondaime was a kind and gentleperson to those that has earned respect from him and when he was angered, you would face wrath far worse then a woman scorned. But the question was how did he lose that love

"But why father? What have I done?" Naruto asked only to duck under another slash and kept dodging

"Because you killed my wife and child, the only two things I had in the world. I sacrificed my life for them, I died for them, and what did you do? You killed my wife by taking possession of my son, the only piece that I left in this world that was I. And I'm going to make you pay for it with your life." Minato said before opening his right hand to reveal a swirling orb of chakra. Naruto eye s widened seeing that happen, as he never thought that for one second that chakra could do that.

But he would have to cut his thoughts, as he jumped back and watched the orb destroy the ground he once stood on. Before he could marvel at the destruction it caused he quickly turned and brought his arms up to block another slash by Minato, but was punched back to the ground and landed on his back.

However, he didn't have time to rest, as he placed his hands on the ground and back pushed himself away from the Yondaime, who formed another Rasengan and slammed it on the ground. Naruto looked from his position with shocked eyes that his own father was trying to kill him. In addition, the thing was he didn't know if he _could _fight his father

He grabbed his head in confusion, as a large headache built up inside. 'What should I do? What can I do? I can't fight my own father.' Naruto thought as his brain racked against his skull though he wasn't concerned about that. He was still trying to figure out what he did to lose the love of his father. It was then that his eyes widened. This was his fear, to lose the love of not only his father but that of his hero. He could honestly say that thanks to his father, he had the power that he has wanted for all his life. Sure, it was the result of him being alone but he knew that his father gave him the Kyuubi because he was the only one worthy of holding the beast

Therefore, he got up from the ground with a huge smirk on his face, as he saw his father stand up from his position. The look on the mans eyes were still cold as ice but this time Naruto wasn't bothered by it.

"So I take it, your ready to fight me now?" the Yondaime said in a cold tone.

"Might as well, can't let my old man think I'm weak." Naruto said standing tall. Before he could say anything else, Minato appeared before the boy with his fist above his head.

"Very well then." He said before placing his hand on the boys head and ruffled his hair "You pass my son." Minato said with a smile on his face, as Naruto looking confused

"But how could I…."

"The whole point of this test was for you to get over the fear you had deep down, of me hating you like the villagers. I can say this to you though that I don't hate you, seeing as how I'm responsible for allot of the shit you went through in life." He said with his head down but he brought it back up with a smile "However I know you can get through it after all you are my son." Minato said

"But dad, how are you here right now?"

"I'm here, because I'm only a representation of your fear. I'm still dead." He said with Naruto looking down in sadness after hearing that. He hoped deep down that his father was alive again but to hear the man tell him that his wish wasn't true. "Don't worry Naruto, we'll meet again someday but I have to go, my time here is ending." He said as he began to slowly turn full white "I give this gift to you my son, and I hope you use it well. Goodbye." Minato said touching Naruto's forehead that transpierced some of his energy into the boy.

Naruto then watched his father turn into a white orb and enter his body making him buck for a second before he gained knowledge. This was not a devil arm like he thought he would get but what he received from his father was a new style called Serenity. He had a deep smirk plastered on his face after looking through everything the style gave him. But he also learned something else in his mind, and it didn't involve the style

'So that was your gift. Thank you father.' Naruto thought before he took one last glance at the area before he walked to the next archway with a tear trailing his face

"**Don't worry about it kit. For what it's worth your father is one of the only three people I've grown to respect more then myself." **Kyuubi said with Naruto wiping the tear from his face

'Really? Who were the other two?'

"**The first was Sparda, the second was your father, and well the third is someone that I knew for over twelve years." **Kyuubi said with Naruto looking confused before a smirk came to his face

'Thanks Kyuubi.' He thought before he continued and saw the last archway held the kanji for 'strength' with the scripture saying "To prove your power, an opponent must be the shield that blocks your path. Now face this shield and become your true being in the Kazama clan."

'Well I guess this is the last spot I need to go.' Naruto thought as he walked trough the archway and into the dark tunnel. He continued until he saw a door that was closed and looked locked somewhat. He placed his hands on the door and felt it open completely. He then walked in but at that second the door shut and he was locked in. before Naruto could do anything the door was covered with the same fire seal that covered the gate outside. He scratched his head before turning around and looked around the room he was in.

The room looked like a huge ballroom but was major wreck over years of being vacant from people. The gold plated ceiling had holes in various places with one huge one in the corner. He saw that the floors had dirty green carpeting with what looked like blood on various places and scratches as well. He knew that whatever this test was…it was going to be a big one

His thoughts were confirmed when the room began to shake and a gigantic black claw punched through the wall, followed by four more. Naruto heard the loud scream behind the wall as the claws crossed and pulled the wall back into the darkness. Naruto watched with his arms crossed as he watched a set of glowing eyes in darkness before eights legs came out from the darkness and revealed the creature to Naruto.

It looked like a huge, armored spider. Eight massive, clawed legs sprouting from its back instead of its sides, and a long, armored tail that appeared to have a large stinger attached at the end. This giant spider/scorpion had a head that almost resembled a human's, if it didn't have about twenty glowing eyes and a huge mouth full of enormous, dagger-like teeth. It also seemed to be wearing some kind of helmet, but it seemed to serve no real purpose other than protection.

Overall, to Naruto…he was not impressed

"**Ah would you lookie here, a nice little snack for me in damn near ninety years." **The large Onigumo said with Naruto looking intrigued, only to be stopped by the laughter of Kyuubi in his head

"**Kit whatever you do, don't try to go all out for this pathetic excuse of a demon." **Kyuubi said with the voices of the other demons in Naruto's 'collection' laughing as well

"**Yeah master, this is the demon spider, Hanone: the so called master of the shadows. He mainly depends on his armor and large size to kill his enemies and so called 'prey'. Sure that armor may help him but his under belly is completely exposed and his greatest weakness. Just attack him with till he's distracted enough and stab him in his belly." **Nevan said

'You all sound like you know him.'

"**I had a run in on him a while back and used him and the supposed 'king of flame' Berial as training dummies for that demonic fire jutsu I taught you. Trust me kit, hit him with that and he is done. But I should warn you not to use your guns including your demonic guns." **Kyuubi said with Naruto scoffing

'Well that sucks. Got anything on weakness?'

"**The size and armor makes him slow, very slow, so I would say use Yamato on him, mainly. As for the second weakness, its fire. He can only withstand flames that are produced by a volcano, but he can't take flames created by Amataerasu-sama or Shouka-sama. Just use me when he's exposed his stomach to you, and pour as much fire into him as you can." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding before giving his attention to Hanone

"**Human, are you thinking of your last words before I take you out?" **The Onigumo, now known as Hanone said only to see Naruto extended his arm and say "Yamato", bringing the O-katana to his hands, and wiping his hand threw his hair making it spiky.

"Yeah, just this. Let's rock." He said before the spider raised its legs and sent it down at Naruto as if to kill him in one shot. But Naruto simply jumped back and watched the demon slammed his legs on the ground. He then grasped the handle of his sword and called out "Summon Swords". Just after he said this five swords made of pure chakra formed and begun spinning around him. The swords took the form of broadswords with a pointed skull acting as the tsuba. Naruto then directed the swords towards the demon spider, who brought its eight legs in front of its body to shield it from the attack.

The armor did its job and kept Hanone safe, but Naruto knew that would happen. Therefore, he began to transfer chakra to his feet and in a quick burst of speed; he was off. Hanone raised its leg and sent its tail at the black blur before him, only to miss badly. Naruto then unsheathed Yamato, and slashed at the tail only for it to bounce off due to the armor. But instead of letting it bother him, he angled his body like a bullet and stabbed into the base of Hanone 'ass', if you could call it that, and slashed it off, making the demon cry out in pain.

Hanone then bucked his back up and flung Naruto away from him as he couldn't feel his tail anymore. He looked up to see Naruto, doing some seals before calling out "Demonic fire Release: Black Fire dragon jutsu" before releasing the huge blast of fire at the Onigumo's body, making it scream out in pain. Kyuubi told Naruto, that this was by far his best fire technique invented, due to its ability to absorb heat energy and solar energy. Now sadly there was not any solar energy present but there was heat and that was enough to make the jutsu VERY affective.

When the flames stopped Hanone, crawled out and screamed out in pain **"Damn you, you bastard. I'LL KILL YOU!!!" **The Onigumo said as he opened his mouth and white energy began to build up. Naruto was intrigued by this and was wondering if he should feel….a little impressed. He then saw the demon let loose his attack, which resembled the hyper beam attack from that crappy T.V. show Pokemon (That's right, I said it). However, it was a little slow to catch him so he was able to dodge it easily. He quickly returned Yamato and summoned his great friend Kyuubi to his hands.

He then placed Kyuubi in his left hand and held up his right. This was going to be big

Hanone however was very oblivious to this as he kept firing blast at Naruto, who simply used his superior speed to dodge that attacks until the Onigumo fired one that was far stronger then the previous ones, but he was inside the demons perimeter and jumped at the demons humanoid head. Said demon looked only to see what Naruto was holding. In Naruto's right hand was a blue orb with what looked like chakra strings swirling around but Naruto was to busy smirking when he reeled his arm back

"I think my father said it best when he named this move….RASENGAN!!!" he yelled slamming the orb in the demons face. Naruto marveled when the attack hit the demon and caused its legs to lift off the ground and hit the wall behind it. Naruto then returned to his right hand and walked towards the downed Onigumo slowly, his blade igniting to red flames while slowly turning blue

"Last chance to give up."

"**I refuse to give up to the likes of you. NOW DIE!!" **Hanone said before lunging at Naruto, to devour him.

"Tssh, fool." Naruto said before the flames that surrounded his blade turned full blue and turned into a wild flame tsunami. Naruto then swung in a wide-angle ark, calling out "Demonic Fire release: Scar of the Blue Tsunami". The flames flew at Hanone and consumed him in the flames, thus making the Onigumo cry out at the large amount of pain its body was currently experiencing. And what was Naruto doing right now? He had out a stick with marshmallows on it, which he got from somewhere, and cooked them in the flames and whistling a tone called "Someone's in the kitchen with Dina." (AN: Real old school) before slowly eating them while the Spider demon continued screaming until its body exploded and a white orb came out of the flames.

Naruto took that as his cue and extended his hands to it and white orb flew to his hands and in a flash of light, Naruto now had his new weapon, and unlike the others, this one looked VERY demonic. They now formed a pair of gauntlets and grieves that were dark brown in color and were hard like Hanone's armor. Naruto looked at his shoulders and saw that they formed two demon like skulls with yellow eyes and the teeth wasn't horizontal like in a human's mouth but vertical and both sides had what looked like wings on both sides. Naruto then looked at his hands and saw that they now had sharp claws as well as sharp claws on his feet, meaning that he could probably scale walls or make a quick kill.

He then took off his headband and saw that his eyes were now dark brown matching the devil arm. He then returned the newest weapon in his collection and then looked at his body and saw that his newest tattoo did not form on anywhere completely visible by his eyes but instead of one tattoo, it was two but the same nonetheless. The new one looked the same as the shoulder pads going along his ribcage and continued down to his waist and the wings frailing down the left and right side of his back and navel

Once he took it all in, he saw the ground shake before him and what looked like a mirror came out with stair leading up to it.

'What the hell is this?' Naruto asked himself

"**Maybe its your way out of this hell hole."** Kyuubi said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders before he walked up the staircase and into the mirror. It felt like some type of water going in, but he didn't care that much about it as he continued walking to the other side. He came out the other end and saw that he was out of the hellhole, but was not out of the place that seemed to have a never-ending amount of levels to fucking climb

He was now within a forest that had a shrine in the center of the field for something. He looked around and liked the way this place looked but saw a bed in a corner on the other side of the shrine that had a bundle in it. He figured that someone was sleeping there and he didn't want to wake the person up. However, that was put on hold when he felt something behind him

He saw that it was a large silver dragon with silver bat like wings flapping in the wind

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"**My name is Seiun, and you have just become the newest holder of the dragon clan contract" **

AN: and break. There you go a new addition to my own arc called the Demon house arc. The next two chapters will reveal more information about the Kazama clan and how Naruto became the new dragon clan summoner. I have done Naruto summoning foxes to much and only in two stories am I serious about it but for this one I want to make Naruto a true dragon summoner. And incase you haven't figured it out, yes I'm going to let Naruto be like Eragon from well Eragon.

Also that Onigumo fight was from a very smart guy and fellow black author, Devilkeys Writing from his fiction Black Flames Dance in the Wind: The Rise of Naruto, in which he featured the corpser from Gears of War. Now technically I didn't have to ask him but I felt that since I read it from him, I should at least ask for it

I hope you like the two original Devil arms I made though there will be more, I guarantee you or I shit you not is what I should say. I got about three more originals coming but I do not want to over power Naruto so will not see them until a little later in the story

By the way, if you read the latest Manga you would know one thing….I WAS MUTHA FUCKING RIGHT!!!! I told you they all do the same shit and Naruto is no different, because looking at it now, he was actually setting up for Naruto to meet his father, which was beyond anything I could think of, so I'll give him three A-pluses for that. I can also give about two more reason why its S.O.S.

In Gundam seed (Which is GUARANTEED character death anime), the main character Kira Yamato fought against secondary Athrun Zala. In the heat of their fight, Athrun cut Kira's cockpit and then destroyed his Gundam to kill Kira. But suddenly it showed that Kira got out and survived the battle.

And one last one from Dragon Ball Z. in DBZ, Cell interfered in the battle between Piccolo and #17 and blasted a large hole through Piccolo's stomach and threw him into the water to drown. Then as the story progressed and Cell was about to kill, Soon to be minor character, Tien, Goku makes an appearance and saves him, the scene then shows that Piccolo managed to swim back to shore, after being blasted through his stomach and thrown into the water to drown.

Next time you read an anime and you see how certain character deaths occur, you'll be able to better determine who lives and dies

Until Next Time

Peace


	7. Mission 7

Chapter 7 – It Was Written

Welcome back. Okay here's what it looks like for who gets the first lemon

Hinata – First

Tenten – Second

Haku – Tied for Third

Anko – Tied for Third

Now then, I wanted to let you all know that so far I have used pieces from Wanted and Eragon (well after this chapter). But what you don't know is that I actually have a couple more planned to use and you won't be able to tell which one but I will give you a hint. This one won about three awards and one Grammy, this movie had a trilogy and a look alike, and the last one was a very popular movie that to this day has yet to be completed

Now lets get it on

Naruto stared at the large creature in shock. The dragon clan? Him? He didn't even know how he got here and yet he was now the holder of a summoning contract

"Umm Seiun right? How could I become the holder of the dragon clan contract, when I barely even know where I am?"

"**You became the holder of the contract because you went through the trails, very well if I might add. Its customary for all Kazama clan members to hold the contract with the dragons, which is where they got the nickname: The dragon riders of the mountain. You gained the contract because of that one fact that you have proven to be Kazama clan material. However tell me boy, how is it that you hold more then one soul within your body?" **Seiun said with Naruto raising an eyebrow

"**Dragon's are able to see the aura of life and the balance in it. They are well known as being one of the strongest demon clans in the world next to the Kitsune and the Inu of course." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding

"You see Seiun, I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the descendant of the Dark Knight Sparda. Kyuubi counts as one and the rest are all devil arms with their sprits intact." Naruto said with Seiun nodding

"**I should have known but tell me, are you in any way possible related to Kazama Sotachi?" **Seiun asked

"I don't know who that is, so I can't answer that?" Naruto said with the dragon showing off a grin on his face

"**I see, so the split was successful then. That's good to know." **Seiun said with Naruto looking shocked

"Split? What Split?" Naruto said sounding frantic

"**I'm sorry boy. I'm afraid that I don't know all the details as all I know that this clan left ninety years ago and joined an alliance with some guy named Uchiha Madara." **Seiun said with Naruto hearing the Kyuubi growl

"**Kit I never did tell you why I attacked the village did I?" **Kyuubi said with Naruto giving his full attention to his fox companion

"No you didn't"

"**Well it was all due to the man named Uchiha Madara. You see about fifteen years ago, my den was attacked by him and a large group of shinobi, including one that was a pale-skinned snake like man and another with his eyes looking like the Sage of the six paths. I fought and killed all but those three, with Madara losing of his eyes, the snake like man using something called the immortality jutsu, and the last man, I simply used my chakra to poison him by having him slowly lose his ability to move his body and lose strength. But before I could finish them all off, that man used something called the Chibaku Tensei in which it incased me in a moon like prison and Madara simply used his Sharingan to possess me. After about five years, the next thing I knew I was trapped in a kid's belly." **Kyuubi said with Naruto looking surprised before his face became serious

'Well at least I now know where to start.' Naruto thought before he looked towards the giant dragon and nodded his head "I except your offer to be the next dragon summoner." Naruto said, as he knew deep down, he was going to need as much power as he could get and Dragons were a guaranteed help

"**Very well. Please hold out your right hand, I need to give you the mark of the dragon." **The large dragon said with Naruto nodding and put his right hand above his head. Seiun then placed right index claw on Naruto's hand and began to draw a dragon symbol on his right hand. Naruto felt the need to bite his lip, as he felt the claw literally dig into his hand and the skin move but he could feel the power that the dragon placed into the symbol.

Soon the dragon pulled its talon back and Naruto looked at his hand and looked at the new dragon symbol on his hand

"**That mark now bonds you with the Dragon clan, and you are now able to summon us freely. Be sure to summon the king when you are able to, to get your test." **Seiun said before he left in a puff of black smoke, and took the light that was once in the shrine thus covering the area in darkness. Naruto looked at his hand once more before he was about to leave, only to hear someone groin before looking back and saw the person that was in the bed was now awake.

The girl looked around and found no one but Naruto standing at the shrine, looking out in a daze.

"Hey you, who are you and where are we?" The girl asked with Naruto turning to the girl

"I don't know really, I just got here like ten seconds ago and I'm already confused. My names Naruto by the way." Naruto said looking the girl over. He had to say that she is cute, with her light blonde hair and clear blue eyes and was wearing priestess like clothing. The girl looked at him as if she seen him before.

'His appearance? I felt like I've seen him before.' "My name is Nodoka. But how did you get here exactly?" Nodoka asked standing beside Naruto, while trying to remember where she scene him.

"If you're the princess then that means that my mission to find you has been accomplished." He said before seeing the little girl look at him in shock

"Your mission? How was finding me your mission?"

"I was sent here by the Sandaime to come and find you after you went missing a while ago. I actually thought that you were in this clan home that I just came out of, but now that I've found you we can get out of here." Naruto said with Nodoka nodding. "However, I would have to move at my usual speed, so I would have to carry you on my back." Naruto said with the little girl blushing a little before nodding.

Naruto then bent down on one and allowed the girl to climb on his back, who quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and felt Naruto grabbed hold of her legs.

"You ready?" Naruto asked with the little girl nodding before the boy took off at high speed, with the little girl holding on tight.

(Later)

The former blonde and Nodoka were now racing through the forest at high speed. They were currently just talking to one another about their lives and what happened to them. Naruto told her about his past and how he had to struggle all his life while Nodoka told him about her mother and how she was beloved in her home by the villagers. Her mothers name is Amatsu, and she was one of the main reasons why the little girl could not wait to become the leader of her village and protect the village with her powers.

Speaking of which, when Naruto asked what kind of powers they were, she stated that they were telepathy and that the power is extremely hard to master on your own. She also said that on a few rare occasions that the power would help her be able to see into the future, though they were never accurate on what they showed. She claimed that when the time came and she mastered her powers high enough, she could control the amount of visions she receives.

After that, the conversation became silent, but as they ran, Naruto began to feel that something was strange. It was as if something was pulling him towards a different location then what he was going for. He did not know why, but he had the feeling that he was being directed back to the clan house he just left.

Indeed, he was right when the house came back into view but there was some type of dark barrier over the lighthouse and the small houses as well.

"Naruto, what is that?" Nodoka asked, with Naruto stopping in front of compound

"I don't know, but I got the feeling I'm about to find out." Naruto said before the barrier opened up and brought them both in.

(Later on)

Naruto woke up after he blacked out for a second and looked around to see that he was in nothing but darkness with the only form of light being the ground on the bottom, which looked like lava in a way. He stood up, looked around the area, and saw Nodoka was in the air with a bubble around her and said girl was pounding on the barrier in front of her. Naruto took out Blood fang and fired several rounds at the barrier but to no avail they didn't work

"Well that's a bit strange." Naruto said getting ready to attack again only to be stopped by familiar voices

"_So the Sparda boy survived. Can't say that I'm surprised but it still angers me so." _The voice with the deep tone said with Naruto looking around

"Well, well if it isn't the three stooges rearing their ugly….well voices again." Naruto said hearing a growl from them

"_That's i-i-it. I've had enough of y-y-y-your insignificance in our presence. You must be punished." _The stuttering voice said with Naruto smirking up a storm

"W-w-w-ell do s-s-something about i-i-it?" Naruto said with the voice growling at him

"_THAT'S IT. R-R-RELEASE THEM UPON THIS D-D-DISREPECTFUL BRAT."_ The voice said with Naruto's smirk still on his face. he then heard the sound of breaking glass, as the demons Naruto faced before coming to the tower appeared before him, each holding their signature scythe blades in their hands. Naruto simply summoned Yamato to his hands and simply took a tight hold of the handle.

He then vanished from thin air before reappearing behind another one, with his sword behind his back. The demon then split diagonally in half before exploding in sand. Naruto then slashed a couple more demons and was not finding a challenge in either one. "Is this all you got? I had far better challenges on your first _punishment._" Naruto said cutting of another demons head before stabbing another through his stomach.

"_You want a challenge brat? Fine then we will give you a challenge. Release the Abyss." _The old voice said finally showing himself. Naruto then heard the sound of another glass breaking, but didn't see what came until a huge tentacle came out of no where. Luckily he was able to jump back far enough in time to dodge the tentacle, unlike the demons he was facing, as they were all destroyed by the tentacle.

Naruto looked upwards, to see a strange beast come out of the shadows from the ceiling. The beast had three dragon like heads and a lot of tentacles to use against him. It was with this beast appearance that Naruto could only say one thing

"How the fuck did I get into this shit"

(With Nodoka)

Nodoka gasped at hearing the words Naruto just spoke. She remembered having a dream about a white haired boy, fighting a giant creature with no amount of fear, but before he could have a chance to beat it, he was captured by the monster and was about to be killed before her vision ended. She wanted the boy to live, she wanted the boy to come out of this without any harm done to him, but she couldn't do that with her trapped in this barrier.

She then took off the bell that was given to her by her mother and began to pound against barrier with the bell. The bell seemed to be working as cracks began to form, but she saw that she had to hurry as Naruto was now in the air using his strange black fire jutsu and destroyed one of its heads. With a few more hits to the barrier it broke completely and she was now running as fast as her little feet could take her to save the boy, but she was to late.

Naruto was caught and the demon was now prepared to send one of its tentacles through Naruto's chest.

"NARUTO" was all she could say as she closed her eyes and prayed the boy would be okay

(Naruto)

The white haired boy was now fully aware that he was at the mercy of the demons attack, and was now trying to get his arms out from the binds that held him, but for some reason the hit never came.

He then opened his eyes, and saw that a blonde figure was now holding the tentacle with one hand, while the other was pointed towards Naruto

"Geez son, do I have to keep saving your ass?" The blonde said with Naruto gasping

"Father?"

AN: and break. Ha Ha cliffy. Incase your wondering why I was so quick to update this one, I wasn't. Some how I was able to produce another chapter today so hey, here's another to start your week off. The next one will explain how Naruto is seeing Minato again and what powers Naruto can use. Also no Minato won't be a permanent character, he'll just have a couple of cameo's in this one. Think of it like Goku and Gohan in DBZ, where Goku assisted Gohan during about three fights.

Now the next chapter should hopefully come next week but right now I don't know

Until Next Time

Peace


	8. Mission 8

Chapter 8 – Like Father, Like Son

Hey, wat's up? Here is the next one and hope you all enjoy it

"Father?" Naruto said seeing the back of his fathers coat before him. The white haired boy could stare in shock as his father protected him from the giant's beasts attack. He was even more surprised when he suddenly felt a pain hit his stomach, and was shot back down to the ground and hit said ground hard. When he got up he saw his dad standing in front of him with a smile on his face and his arm extended.

"I told you I would see you again." Minato said with Naruto grabbing his right arm. He was sure that it was broken but could feel Kyuubi repairing the limb

"Father, how are you here again? I thought you were joking when you said we'll meet again?" He said on to have his head ruffled

"Well actually I wasn't. Before my soul disappeared after the test, I transferred as much chakra as I could into your body, and once you were in enough danger I would appear before you as your shield." He said hearing the beast screech while trying to attack them, only to hit nothing but air. "That's funny, you would think that after the first one, he would just wait." Minato said before turning his attention back to his son, who appeared to be much better now.

"So your only back temporarily?" Naruto asked with Minato nodding "Well this sucks. Why do I keep thinking your back permanently and you have to go back." Naruto said with Minato laughing to himself

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I just can't. The seal is designed so that I remain within the Shinigami stomach, no matter how much I want to leave and be here with you and see you rise to greatness like I know you will. But I couldn't find a seal that could possibly have the same amount of strength as that one did, no less with the amount of time I had to make it." Minato said with Naruto sighing

"Its okay dad. I guess I just got selfish but it will pass over." Naruto said before he got a serious look on his face "Now tell me Dad, How do I stop this monster?" Naruto asked seeing the demon slam its tentacle into the barrier, but to no avail, it didn't work.

"You'll have to use the style that I gave you." Minato said with Naruto raising an eyebrow

"Serenity? But how can I use it when I barely know how to use my new devil arms?" Naruto said with Minato placing his index finger on Naruto's forehead.

"I'll help you learn it manually. This will give you a slight headache but you and I will have a small fusion before you know how to use the style. Also Naruto know this, weakness is only a matter of thought. You are only strong if you allow yourself to be strong. Now let's say we kill this beast once and for all." Minato said with Naruto finding a huge small on his face. This was going to be big

(Meanwhile)

Nodoka watched, with a heavy heart, as the beast kept assaulting the boy's only means of defense. She saw the boy about to be killed before the tentacle was halted and the boy was now on the ground, where the beast continued to attack the boy's barrier only to see it explode outward and sent the beast back a little and saw Naruto stand tall, with silver like energy surrounding the boy. She then saw the beast try to send another tentacle at Naruto, only for the boy to hold up his right arm and call out "Serenity". The tentacle was then blasted away from the boy.

Naruto had a deep smirk plastered on his face, as he brought up his right arm and called out "Rebellion" with the broadsword returning to his hand. Naruto then ran towards the beast holding the blade in its stinger position, and stabbed the downed tentacle and sliced it clean off, making the beast screech before sending another tentacle at him, but Naruto held up his left arm and executed the same move, which blasted the tentacle away with the powerful force it held.

The white haired boy then placed the sword on his back, and ran towards the demons body, which kept trying to attack him. Naruto dodged all the strikes and hopped into the air before holding out both arms towards the beast, which sent one of its head at him only to implode within itself and explode outwardly, when Naruto used his Serenity technique and caused the head to explode

'So that's Serenity's power. The ability to push and pull the force of gravity itself, nice." Naruto thought, as he watched the demons head fall to the ground leaving only one to fend for itself.

'_Naruto, we need to end this quickly. My chakra is almost out and you can only use this move two more times before you're done.' _Minato said in celestial form, which was slowly fading away. Naruto nodded to his father and spread both his arms, shoulder length apart. In his right hand, he began to form a Rasengan, while facing his left towards the ceiling. Minato's form then placed his hands around the Rasengan, and transfers his power into it

Nodoka saw the orb in Naruto's hands glow bright silver and illuminated the darkness around them. Naruto then used his Serenity technique to push himself off the ceiling and flew at the demon head on, at full speed. _'Naruto, you must be very careful when using the Serenity move. Right now, you can only use it a total of four times a day, but the more you train in it, you'll be able to use it an unlimited amount of time. But for now never go over that limit. If you do, you'll die.' _Minato instructed, now side by side with his son, with their Rasengan between them as they neared the demons body.

"_Father"_"Son"They each yelled as they landed on the demons body and slammed the orb into it making the demon cry out in pain. _"Rasengan_/Rasengan" they called with Naruto using Serenity one last time in order to seal the deal. The demon screamed out in pain, before it fell over, dead. Naruto looked forward as the demon's body began to disincarnate, while his father slowly began to disappear in the wind. Naruto gave one final goodbye to his dad, before he vanished and Naruto was once more left alone

Naruto then saw a white orb appear when the demons body was gone. But this one had a very strange aura to it, as it looked as though it was surrounded in darkness. However seeing as how it was a new power, he held up his hands up and took the power in. the second it came in his body, it had a very strange reaction to him.

He felt deep down, darker. He felt a slight desire to kill more then ever, and punish those that has hurt him. But that wasn't the only thing that he felt, as knowledge came into his head. This power was called "Heart of Darkness" which gave him the ability to manipulate shadows to a certain degree as well as use a good amount of techniques that came in conjunction with the power.

'It seems like this is really just an addition to my affinity with darkness and with a number of techniques to go with it. But for some reason, I can't help but think that I need to be careful when using this power.' Naruto thought before seeing Nodoka run towards him, looking surprised at what she just saw

"Naruto-kun, what just happened, are you alright?" Nodoka asked, while trying not to look closely at the boy's body.

"Oh yeah, I'm good. Come on lets get the hell out of here." Naruto said before picking up Nodoka and sat her on his shoulders, which she enjoyed doing before Naruto took off into the distance and away from this crazy. He let the clan house without looking back, not seeing the figure appear near the gate with a smug smirk on his face before he too walked in.

"**It appears that the boy has grown stronger. This will make things far more interesting as the time goes by, but for now I need to wipe out this place before some else discoveries it." **The figure said as he walked into the clan house. Nobody would ever know what happened in this place, as a massive shadow over took the area and sucked in all the buildings into its eternal abyss.

(The next day)

"My, my, that is quite the mission you been on Naruto-kun and Miss Nodoka I presume?" He asked with the little princess nodding her head

"That is correct Hokage-sama, though I was surprised that I didn't arrive sooner then I should have in regards to my coming here." Nodoka said, as she still didn't fully remember how she woke up in the shrine near that strange and old clan home, nor the fact that she met a Konoha shinobi, she had only met through her telepathic powers but was still happy to know that Naruto would live. But she couldn't wait to go home to her mother and her people.

"Well all that matters is that your safe here. Now in regards to where you're staying, I would try to find you a hotel as soon as possible if you would like?" Sarutobi said with Nodoka looking at Naruto for a quick second before looking at Hiruzen with a small blush on her face

"If its okay with you Hokage-sama, I would like to stay with Naruto-k- I mean sama." She said blushing at her fuck up. A fuck up that Naruto and Hiruzen caught, though Naruto had a deep smirk on his face.

'What is it about me that the ladies love? Well I think the tattoos will be a major boost for me now.' Naruto thought looking at all his tattoo's that were now all over his body. Hiruzen simply stroked his chin "Okay, I can allow that. Very well then, I'll have you registered in Naruto-kun's address, and Naruto-kun." Hiruzen then handed Naruto a scroll "That there is your payments for the two B-rank missions you have taken." He said with Naruto raising an eyebrow

"Two? I only took one old man, so how could I possibly take two?"

"Because one payment is from the mission you just took and the second payment is the incident from Mizuki a while back." He said with Naruto smirking "I didn't pay you when you graduated because your certification didn't go through until a month ago. I'm just paying you double for what you just did." He said with Naruto laughing in his head

'I'm going to make it rain in this village.' Naruto thought, as he imagined taking all of the money he could and simply throw it into the village and watched the people fight like chickens to get a couple of bucks. "Okay old man, I'll see you later but for now, I need to show Nodoka around the village." Naruto said before picking Nodoka up and sat her on his shoulders.

"Giddy up horsy." Nodoka said as Naruto made the sounds of a horse before leaving the room with the old man sighing

"Ah, what I wouldn't kill to be young again, or at least to have you back here my Suhiko-hime." Sarutobi said thinking of his late wife and all the fun they had in the past together, with them raising their two sons and enjoying life.

(With Naruto and Nodoka)

The twosome raced from building to building, while Naruto took the time to glide in the air and enjoy the hang time. Nodoka however was a little afraid of heights, but felt that being scared around Naruto would be embarrassing, so she tried her best to be brave. As the dup ran to Naruto apartment, the white haired boy showed the girl around the village and the spots he normally goes too. After a while of sight seeing, they made it to Naruto's place and she had to say that it looked impressive on the outside. Naruto landed on the wall next to his apartments balcony and walked right through the glass door, with Nodoka walking in as well

"Welcome to my humble abode." Naruto said before removing his jacket and was now shirtless, which Nodoka caught herself glancing at him multiple times with her blush growing by the second.

"So Naruto, you live here all by yourself?" She asked with Naruto nodding. The white haired boy did some seal and closed his eyes. A blue tint covered his body and soon all the tattoo's he gained disappeared, except for the Rebellion and Yamato tattoo's on his arm and the Kyuubi tattoo on his back, making him look clean and neat once more. Nodoka was confused as she figured the tattoos natural but to see them disappear confused her greatly.

"Incase your wondering, the tattoos are the result of the demonic energy that I have absorbed into my body. I just simply repressed them, so that I can use my weapons later on." Naruto said "But I can still bring them back out by just simply allowing their powers to come fourth. But other then that, I don't have natural tattoos." Naruto said while looking at his arms and saw that Rebellion and Yamato was still present, and if push comes to shove, Kyuubi was as well. 'Though I still don't understand how you three never leave? Oh well.' Naruto thought before he took Nodoka to the guest room.

The guest room was about the size of any normal apartment sized room, except Naruto's was bigger due to the master bedroom status it had. Nodoka liked how big the bed was and was happy with the view she had of the village, even though she would only be here for a little while.

When she turned to ask the white haired boy a question, she saw that he changed into a different look. This time he wore a black mesh shirt under a black vest with a few pockets in the front with red pants that had small pockets on the side and had his headband tied around his waist like a belt. She also saw that he had the Yamato tucked into the headband though for what reason she did not know.

"Come on; let me take you to the best place this village has to offer in food." He said with the princess nodding her head and followed behind the boy. This was going to be quite fun.

(Later)

Naruto now stood in the outskirts of the village, wearing the same get up as before. He was busy trying out his new power "Heart of Darkness." He was busy trying to master one of the five techniques that were given to him by the style though it proved to work very well with the Yamato. The technique was called Shadow Streak (From Burning Truth. Thanks bro) and it was a good move. It allows him to manipulate his image in the form of afterimages and would follow you as if you were moving at super high speeds.

They could also individually attack with the creator, so that way he can use three attacks instead of one. He could not wait to master this move, as that would make fighting allot more fun and faster

But after a while of training, the time came for when Naruto would bring out the boss and introduced himself. He bit his hand and quickly did some seal before calling out "Summoning jutsu: Dragon" and the whole area was covered in black smoke covered the area and a huge black dragon stood there at about 200 ft tall. The dragon had huge black bat like wings that if fluttered would possibly summoned a wind so powerful, that it would blow the village over.

The dragon then looked at Naruto with its huge gold eyes and spoke with a booming voice

"**I take it that you are the new holder of my clan's contract after nearly a hundred years?" **The giant said with Naruto nodding

"Yes. My name is Namikaze Sparda Naruto, honorary member of the Kazama clan and descendant of the dark knight Sparda." Naruto said with the dragon looking curious

"**That's quite a resume you have on your hands boy. I would say that you're like some kind of powerhouse built with very delicate care." **The dragon said, as it could read Naruto aura, and could sense allot of power held within the boy, but the question now was what type of power was the boy hiding

"Not really. Due to a recent turn of events, I am now gaining more power by the day and I need to go through a large amount of training in order for me to keep full control of it. Other then that, I guess I am a powerhouse." Naruto said starching the back of his head. Unbeknownst to him, due to his position, the giant dragon spoke

"**I barely know you, yet I like you already kid. I would say that you are indeed a worthy summoner of my clan and deserves to be able to summon us. However, I think that there are some things I need to tell you." **The dragon said with Naruto looking intrigued

"What would that be?" Naruto asked with his arms folded

"**In my clan, all dragons have the unique ability to manipulate all the elements at our disposal, but in some cases most dragons can only use Fire along with a special trait that they're given from birth. Such as my four time great grandson, Seiun. He is what is known as a Stardust dragon, because he has the ability to fly out of the atmosphere and into orbit, as well as use the cosmic energy the world gives us. Some dragons can use Darkness, fire and wind to make dark flames while others just cannot use any type of element. I am of some odd Dragon classes, as I can manipulate the elements but I can only use Dark Flame as my main element. You would have to be very cautious about summoning us and make your choices wisely. Is there anything else you need?" **

"Yes. I thought that I would need a test to take in order to summon you without worry?" Naruto asked with the dragon nodding

"**That is true, but seeing as how you impressed me before hand, I'll just simply say that you did take my test and beat it. Goodbye." **the dragon said with Naruto nodding before back flipping off the dragon's nose and watched as black smoke covered t again. Naruto then opened his hands and called out "Serenity: push" and began to slowly descent back to the ground. He then summoned Pandora out before he turned it into its bike form before getting on and rode back to the village. Today was a good day

AN: and break. I hoped you enjoyed it and please give reviews

Until Next Time

Peace


	9. Mission 9

Chapter 9 – Crossing the Line

Hello everyone. I hope you all been reading the manga, and Kishimato has been very impressive as of late. First he does major kill offs, Super powered Naruto, Hinata's confession, Kyuubi's new forms, Minato making an appearance for the first time in like five years (Maybe), and now killing off the god path with his old tricks. Moreover, the funny thing is HE'S NOT EVEN DONE YET! This story could quite possibly go on for another year or two before its all said and done. And during that time, I will try to reach my goal of posting up to fifty stories on this site then after that, I'm done UNLESS something comes to my head.

Now then as for this one, I think I should add in another member who is…Konan. Yep Konan is in, why? Because that is what the fuck, I want to do.

Now let's get it on

Naruto trained hard in his personal training ground that he found near the outskirts of the village. The place was nothing more then a small meadow with a lake and a waterfall, and grass surrounding the area making it very peaceful. He was currently working on his devil arms but mainly on Nevan. These devil arms was not only powerful, but helps him learn some new type of skills.

From Cerberus, he learned how to wield Nun chucks and how to use them properly. This would be a bit better for him, as the Tri-chucks were hard enough to master as it is. Agni and Rudra taught him how to use a two handed sword style, meaning that he did not have to use Agni and Rudra alone, for there might be a time when he couldn't use his devil arms and knowing that helped him greatly. Onigumo taught him how to scale walls and jumped higher then he normally could.

Then came his personal favorite Nevan, much to her pleasure deep down. Naruto loved using this weapon, as it taught him how to use a guitar, a skill that he has desired to gain for a long time, but just never got around to try to find a teacher. The guitar taught him how to use the strings in any type of succession such as the stroke, the rift, and other details that he could really explain. He loved this weapon allot, and couldn't stop working on it. He would sometimes work with this devil arm for damn near a day. A whole day of playing some songs that he knew, such as Do for love by Tupac, Somewhere I belong by Linkin park, Land of confusion by Disturbed, and Why by I.O.N. (Yep I like rock music.)

He played the weapon with a quick stroke of his hand, He sent the blast of lightning infused bats towards a tree, and watched the attack destroy it in a glorious blaze of fire, which he put out of course. Naruto gasped at how powerful the weapon was, and found a smirk on his face once more.

This is far too much fun for him

He began to play a rift of 50 notes, all in succession of each other, and during the process, the bats surrounded him in a lightning twister and destroyed most of the ground him. When he opened his dark purple silted eyes, he pointed towards one of the rock faces under the waterfall. With that hand gesture alone, that the bats sent a blast made of pure lightning that nearly destroyed the whole waterfall, had Naruto not sent the attack _over _the waterfall.

He was marveled at the intensity the blast held and how much energy it took in. **"You like that master? That is the extent of my power but you haven't seen what my **_**full **_**power can do." **Nevan said with Naruto smirking to himself, as he returned Nevan to his body, returning the tattoo before it disappeared.

'I look forward to that.' Naruto thought before biting his thumb and summoned a dragon. The dragon was about his height, only a bit taller and was light blue in color. It was currently standing on all fours with its wings located near its lower back, which looked great for gliding in the air and flying at quick speeds. He walked up to the dragon and petted its head

"How are you doing Saphira? I hope your doing well." He said with the dragon lowering its neck

"**Could have been better, there's not much to do in the summoning realm and the only type of excitement I get is when you summon me for rides or to help you prank from the air above." **Saphira said as Naruto got on her back, as she raised her wings and took off into the air

"Well don't worry. Soon you and I will be able to fight together but for now let's just enjoy this." He said with the dragon screeching loudly, before it increased its speed and made the flight much more enjoyable.

(Later: With team seven)

Naruto and Saphira arrived to his training grounds to see his teammates were still waiting for their tardy sensei to come. He sighed inwardly; as he watched, his teammates glare at him because he was 'late'. Little did they know that he figured that if Kakashi were always three hours late then he would arrive after two hours and fifty-five, of which the team was supposed to arrive. This gave him extra time to train, fly with Saphira, have breakfast, and would still be on time and would only have to wait five minutes before their sensei arrived.

They did not like that one bit

"NARUTO YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" Sakura screeched, trying to punch him, only for him to grab her hand and sighed

"For the last time pinky, I am early since Kakashi is here. Also when will you get it through your head?" He said as he placed foot behind Sakura's feet and pushed the girl forward making her trip over his foot and land on her ass "That I am stronger then you. I can hurt you twenty times more then you could to me." Naruto said walking over her down position and walked towards the bridge's post, not seeing the glare Sakura was giving the back of his head, hoping that she could find someway to make Naruto her puppet again, and personal punching bag to take her anger out on

Naruto stood at the bridge with Saphira next to him. He scratched the dragon's head while Sasuke was glaring at him

"Dobe how is it that you are in command of that dragon?" Sasuke asked, as he saw how the dragon was appealing to Naruto, like she was his master and he felt that he deserved that dragon far more then Naruto did

"Because teme, I earned her respect and she named me her master when I saved her on my mission a few weeks back." Naruto said since it was technically it was the truth but just twisted so he could still be telling the truth and not lying.

"Give her to me." He said with the Dragon growling at him, only to feel its head being scratched a little more, telling her that he got it

"No" was all Naruto said as Sasuke gave him a growl

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, I said give me the dragon dobe." He said with Sakura telling Naruto to do what he said, only to back off when the dragon growled at her. Sasuke would have continued had it not been for the barrel of his gun aimed at his face with the finger threatening to pull the trigger and he himself telling the boy to shut his trap.

This was the scene Kakashi arrived to when he finally arrived to his training ground. it seemed that Naruto sensed him, when he placed put his gun away and looked at his location "Bout time you showed up Cyclopes, I got bored with Duck-Ass and Pinky Mc-Flat-Shirt." Naruto said making his teammates growl at that comment, though it was quickly wiped out when Saphira growled at them

"Ummm…Okay. Today we have another D-rank mission so lets go." He said with the team following him with Saphira coming along and walked next to Naruto.

(Later: D-rank mission)

The figure dashed towards freedom at the highest speed possible for him desperate to escape his pursuers. As he made his escape, he used the darkness of his surroundings to the best of his ability. He would not be caught and sent back into that hell, not today, and never again. Panting heavily he stopped for breath warily searching his surroundings before sighing having not located his pursuers.

"Target located. Raven in position." A voice whispered quietly into an earpiece, the owner eyeing its target."

"Cherry Blossom in position." A second voice whispered through gritted teeth.

"White noise with target in hand. Returning to the rendezvous point." Came the third voice with the sound of purring coming through the intercom link. This was the fifth time that team seven had to take on this mission and they were tired of it, well Sasuke and Sakura was, as the cat would scratch and claw them to the point of no return, but when ever Naruto came by, the cat would jump right into his arms as if he was the beasts master

''I think Tora needs a new home. I know I'll give him to Ayame-chan, since she said she loves cats.' He thought petting the cat, who purred loudly showing how much it liked the boy. He quickly made two shadow clones and gave them their instructions to make sure that this would be the last time all the gennin teams would take on a mission like this.

Within two minutes team seven now stood before the Hokage, who was glad that the daimiyo's wife had her cat back in her hands and was out of this village. So far the cat ran away twenty times with each gennin team taking a good amount of those missions, but after seeing Naruto's smirk he could tell that the boy already had something planned, and it wouldn't be pretty

"Okay cell seven seeing as how you have completed your twenty fifth D-rank mission, you are now eligible to take on a C-rank mission." He said with the team instantly accepting the mission, as they were tired of the D-rank mission they had to take. There was one where they had to baby sit about five kids and all of them cried whenever Sakura and Sasuke were around, but Naruto would always do better then them.

The two gennin would never understand how a boy, who was stupid that many people thought he couldn't read, was able to take great care of five kids, who would always giggle and laugh whenever he was around them, or would want to be picked up by him. Little did they know, Nevan gave him knowledge not just on how to satisfy any women but also how to be a great father as well. Naruto just simply applied that knowledge and used it to help make those kids enjoy themselves.

"Alright then your team will be responsible for the escort and protection of a man named Tazuna. You are to escort him to Wave Country and guard him there until the bridge he is building over there is completed. The most you can expect on this mission is a small band of bandits from time to time. You are to pack for a two-week stay in wave but for now, I would like you to meet your client. Let him in." Sarutobi said with the guards opening the door. (Okay you already know what he looks like so we'll just skip the intro and go straight the mission.)

(Later that day)

Team seven was now on there way to the country of wave, with Sasuke on Tazuna's right, Sakura on his left, Kakashi by his side, and Naruto in the front. Currently the group were doing there own thing with Sakura asking Tazuna what wave was like which lead to Kakashi talking about the shinobi nations and how the leaders with the title of Kage in their countries were known as some of the most powerful people to exist.

Sakura then went on to ask question after question on how the system of shinobi's worked and all that other shit that Naruto didn't truly care about. He had a feeling that something was not right in this situation, as he gained the danger sense from Kyuubi. Whenever he would go somewhere, he would get a extreme feeling of weirdness or danger. In addition, right now it was the feeling of weirdness

And indeed his sense proved itself to be right again, as they walked by a puddle in the middle of the road.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna did not think anything of it. However, Naruto and Kakashi could easily tell it was a low Chunin level Genjutsu.

'Hmm, it's summer and it hasn't rained in this area for two weeks. That puddle is not even in the shade. I sense two chakra signatures underground below it, mid-Chunin at best...Meh, beggars can't be choosers.' Naruto looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi, of course, knew about the shinobi hidden underneath the puddle, and he knew that Naruto knew. Naruto started making subtle handsigns, and Kakashi instantly understood.

'ANBU signs? How the hell does he know ANBU signs?!' Kakashi thought, but responded with more signs.

The handsigns translated roughly into this: "Two Chunin under the puddle."

"I know."

"Should I engage?"

"No, wait. They may have information that we need."

"Very well."

Naruto and Kakashi continued like nothing was wrong.

After they passed the puddle, two figures dressed in cameo pants and tattered cloaks arose from the water. They both had black hair and wore gasmasks. They had wicked clawed gauntlets on opposite arms that were connected with a chain made of small interlocking blades. They had on forehead protectors with the Hidden Mist symbol and a slash going through the middle, identifying them as nuke-nin from Kirigakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Mist.

The two then went on the offensive, with one throwing the other towards the group, but Naruto was already prepared for it. Before any of them could see it, Naruto quickly spun around and fired off two rounds from Reaper and another two rounds off Angel. The bullet sailed between Sasuke and Tazuna and between Tazuna and Sakura.

The bullets each separated to where two flew towards the chain and broke it in half, before the other bullets hit both men in different places. For the man airborne, he was hit in his stomach, while the other was hit between his eyes knocking him out. Naruto then put his guns away and summoned Kyuubi to his hands and reappeared in front of the man that he shot in the stomach, within one second flat. He then removed the mans gauntlet arm and stabbed him through the same spot he shot him in.

The man coughed up blood through his facemask, but before he died, Naruto whispered to him "I'm sorry. May you rest in peace." Before igniting his sword and burning the body, but not before removing the mans head, as the head was guaranteed big bank in the shinobi world for people that had nuke ninja status

This all happened in no less the ten seconds, and Kakashi was now in absolute shock at what just happened. Naruto just single handedly taken out two Chunin level ninja in less then five seconds, the fastest time he has ever seen a ninja get taken out was by the hands of his sensei several years ago before the death of his best friend. His sensei had move in no less then five seconds and took out five ninja's within that time.

He quickly regained his composure when he saw Naruto tie one of the chuunin from mist and woke him up with smelling salts

"Ugh...What happened?" the nuke-nin said groggily.

"You were defeated, and your brother is dead." Naruto said.

The mans eyes snapped open. "WHAT?!" then he saw the white haired kid carrying his brothers severed head. "Oh my god...Big Bro..." he choked.

Naruto snorted. "Don't worry; you'll be joining him soon." Naruto said as he tightened his hold on his sword and making fire surround his sword once more

The mans eyes closed, as he accepted his fate at the hands of a more skilled opponent. Granted said opponent was much younger then him, but an opponent none the less

"Who are you?" he asked.

"...My name is Uzumaki Naruto. May you and your brother Rest in peace." with that, Naruto swung his blade at the ex-Mist-nin's neck and sent him to join his brother in the afterlife. The boy then removed his gauntlet arm before he stabbed his sword into the mans body and once again burning it to ash. Naruto then pulled out a scroll and sealed the head and arms of the two brothers into it. They would be very useful in the future.

When Naruto turned, he saw that his whole team was looking at him with shock, surprise, and fear. For Kakashi it was surprise, as he never once thought that Naruto has killed before, but to see that the boy was not affected by their deaths meant that it was yet another mystery to be solved about the boy. For Tazuna it was pure shock that a boy barely older then his grandson, was able to kill another human being. But it was thanks to the kind of past that he had that he was able to suffice the idea of a boy being able to kill someone. Though honestly speaking, he was a ninja and that was probably what was expected of them.

For Sasuke and Sakura it was pure shock. They had just seen their teammate kill two Chunin level ninja without an ounce of remorse or pity for those he took from the earth. Sasuke felt like he had just seen his brother once again kill his father before him and kidnap his mother all those years ago. Sakura however being apart of a clan that had little to no shinobi involvement, was now beyond shocked and scared out of her mind.

She did not know what to think of Naruto, other then the fact that he could very well be the monster her parents told her he was.

Naruto noticed their looks of shock and growled. "Dammit you two." he snarled as he walked up to them. "Wipe those looks off your faces! This is what a ninja is; we are trained to kill! What, did you think being a shinobi would be all fun and games? That you would never have to get your hands dirty? That you would never have to do any wet work? You two are more pathetic than I thought. Did you ever stop to wonder why the targets at the academy were shaped like humans? Or why the areas where vital organs would be were circled and pointed out? Moreover, if it still has not gotten through your thick skulls, every famous ninja in history has gotten their titles by killing more people than others. Even the Yondaime got his nickname by killing hundreds of Iwa-nin in the last Great War. Do you think Hatake got his title of Copycat Ninja by just copying enemy techniques? No, he got it by copying them and turning the techniques against his enemies, and killing them. That's how legends are made; the survivors of the attacks tell others of the carnage they witnessed, and that ninja's fame spreads." He took two small blue books out of his jacket. "These are copies of the most recent Bingo Book. Read it all the way through, read about what some of the shinobi have done to get themselves into this book. Then you will understand what a ninja really is. And if you don't, then you might as well quit while you still have a head." with his speech over Naruto brushed by both shocked Genin.

Kakashi held a look of sadness in his eye as he watched Naruto walk away. But he knew what he said was completely true.

'They should really start teaching that in the academy, then the Genin mortality rate wouldn't be so damn high.'

After about five minutes of walking, the group stopped again.

Naruto turned to Tazuna. "Alright, Tazuna-san, the Demon Brothers were after you for a reason. What is that reason?" Naruto asked, but from him it was more of a demand. Kakashi was shocked to know that Naruto knew who they were but quickly remembered that Naruto probably had remembered there faces from the bingo book he had in his possession.

Tazuna gulped and tried to play dumb. "I don't know what your talking abou-," he was saying until Naruto then pulled out reaper and fired a round that scratched his cheek, making the old man freeze in fear

"Don't fuck wit me old man. Those two were highly trained assassins in the shinobi arts and were the apprentices of Momochi Zabuza. They know the silent kill technique as they demonstrated with the puddle, and could have just as easily killed you if those two morons, Flat-chest and needle-dick, were the leaders of this group. They do not perform a kill for fun, only if the pay is good will they perform the silent kill, so there is a puppet master and I want to know who is pulling the strings. And incase you want to try and lie…." He said firing off three rounds. Two sailed past his neck and one sailed under "The Package" if you know what I mean "…Don't think I would miss again _intentionally._" Naruto said with a very serious look on his face, with his finger threatening to pull the trigger.

The others were too stunned to even move right now, and Tazuna was contemplating on what he should do. On one hand, he could tell the boy what he wanted to know and maybe the boy would stay on the mission, but if he chose not to, he would either die, or lose his "Partner in crime". Actually, it wasn't that bad of a situation to tell them that if you think about it.

Tazuna gulped before he sighed heavily. "You are correct, they are after me. As you may know, Wave is a super poor country, but it was not always like that. Wave was once a prosperous place, full of happy people. Then Gato came with his army of mercenaries. We have no ninja village, so we had no way to defend ourselves from them and they took over. I knew Gato had sent some of his mercs after me, but I didn't know they were ninja, honest!"

Kakashi sighed. "You do realize that this in now an A-class mission, if what Naruto said is true."

"Yes, I know, but I couldn't pay for an A-class, or even a B-class mission. I beg of you, please continue the mission. After I finish the bridge, Wave will be able to trade again and everything will be back to normal. I can pay you properly for an A-class mission; even give you all a bonus! But please, if not for me, than do it for the people in my country." Tazuna was on his knees now.

Kakashi sighed. "It's not my decision alone." he looked back at Sakura and Sasuke. "It's a team decision."

Naruto scoffed. "Come on, Hatake-sensei, if the kiddies want to go, then let them. But I'm staying, whether you like it or not."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at Naruto. "And why do you care so much?"

"First off Kakashi, I would much rather help the man out, seeing as how he's on his knees begging for our help. Second, I got more money in the bank then this little C or A-rank mission could give, so I don't give a rat's ass about the money. Thirdly, he obviously had to go to great lengths to save his land from this tyrant of his, so he had a reason to lie. Lastly…" Naruto then looked at his hands and saw a faint trace of energy flying of his hand

"There is something about this place that gets me excited. Like a challenge that is just waiting to happen the moment I step foot in the place. So regardless if those two don't want to go, I'm still going. They can try to mark me, as a Nuke-ninja all they want because the most they could mark me with is a D-rank nuke-nin status 'Must be returned unharmed to the village. Under absolutely no circumstances must he be harmed or else the person bringing him in will be charging with an assault felony and must face two years in prison'. In addition, seeing as how the old man is on my side, I could not possibly face anything more then that. So they can go back with their tails between their legs like they always do." Naruto said, knowing that he hit a very sensitive spot.

Kakashi shook his head and sighed. 'Just like Itachi.' he thought, then turned to his other two students. "So, what will you do? Will you stay, or do you want to turn back?"

Sasuke growled 'If this dobe thinks he going to get ahead of me, he has another thing coming' "I'm staying"

Sakura however was a different "Kakashi-sensei, we can't go. No matter how tough Naruto tries to sound or how brave Sasuke-kun is, we are all inexperienced. We need to go back and let someone of higher rank do this, not us." Sakura was saying until Naruto gave her a look that truly scared her. It was the look of stone cold warrior. Preparing to fight an army of demons, with eyes that spoke one word to her. Pathetic

"I knew you were useless, just like your whole clan." Naruto said making the girl look ready to cry "And don't think that I give a shit about your crying, you weak and useless excuse for a ninja." Naruto was saying with the girl showing tears that were beginning to form

"Naruto, stop it right now that was much too uncalled for." Kakashi said, even though he did agree with Naruto on all of it. Sakura was the only member of the new set of rookies to not be apart of a shinobi clan. Naruto was a HUGE exception not being in a clan, but it was due to certain circumstances that caused him to be an orphan.

"Who cares if its uncalled for. She needs to learn where her place is in life, and that she would have to change herself if she wants to be a real ninja. All she is doing is proving that she is a worthless person and kunoichi. She is pathetic and worthless, yet you allow her to try to think that she is on my level? The difference between us is that I can do something about my problems, but she can't do shit for herself and the village, other then being a decoy or a lamb to sacrifice to the wolves." Naruto sounding very pissed off, and felt that this would finally make the girl get the picture that she was useless, and would have to change herself to prove that she was not.

That however was stopped when the girl fully broke into tears and Kakashi was now in his face glaring daggers into his eyes

"Naruto, your crossing the line. I am the leader here and you will follow my orders." He said before Naruto glared him to and began to leak killing intent. Kakashi was surprised at first but that didn't stop him from responding with his own.

"Listen well Kakashi because I'm not going to repeat myself. I don't care if you're fucking Kami with the Shinigami and his legion of demons by his side. YOU may be a jounin but I AM still stronger then both of these weaklings here. I have to be the one to pick up the slack that they can't carry, I have to be the one to save there sorry asses when the world finally stops shitting on them. If you want to hold there little hands in the battlefield then that's fine, but what I will be doing is fighting along side the other warriors that the village needs to protect it." Naruto said with Kakashi steping back but their glares were still headed

"Let's go." Was all Naruto said as he walked away with the group in tow, while Kakashi was carrying a still distraught Sakura.

(Twenty minutes later)

The group was now walking for a full twenty minutes, with five going to traveling across the lake to get to the soils of wave country. However, it was during this walk did Naruto sense something or someone was watching them

"**Kit your not wrong, as I sense it to. Be very cautious about this opponent as I sense allot of killing intent aimed at the old man." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding, as he saw Sasuke fling a kunai at a branch only to reveal it to be a snow-white bunny. Something a weakling like Sakura would pass off as nothing but a true shinobi like Kakashi and those with sense like himself and Sasuke knew otherwise.

Naruto then began to make hand signs to Kakashi, who responded with his own, "The Rabbits coat was white when it should be brown."

"Yes, plus its native to this land as that type of rabbit is only seen in mist."

"How do you think it got there?"

"I would say the enemy used a substitution to replace himself with the rabbit so we would al fall for hid trap."

"Should we engage him now?"

"Yes, as soon as he makes his move."

As soon as they were finished, Naruto saw the bunny hop away and began to walk forward, before puling out blood fang. The boy then turned on his left heel and off one of its high-powered rounds at the tree, he knew the enemy was. The bullet hit the tree and set it on fire, before a huge sword flew out of the flames and headed directly for them.

"GET DOWN." was all Kakashi yelled, as he pulled down both Tazuna and Sakura. Everyone then felt the large blade fly over their downed bodies and embedded itself into a tree, with a figure standing on the handle of the sword. It was a tall man with bandages wrapped around the lower half of his face, his forehead protector was off to the side of his head and he had no eyebrows. He wore two forearm warmers with a cameo pattern on them, and he wore baggy pants with the same pattern, and black ninja sandals

"Momochi Zabuza. A-class nuke-nin from Kirigakure. One of the legendary Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. It is an honor to meet a killer of your caliber." Naruto said, staring intently at the tall swordsman.

Zabuza chuckled evilly. "So, one of the brats knows me, eh? I see you have trained them well, Copy-cat Ninja Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi was about to say something, but Naruto cut him off with a scoff.

"He has taught us absolutely nothing. But he and the others are irrelevant right now, get down here and let's fight!" Naruto said as he brought fourth his sword Yamato and unsheathed the sword and held it in his right hand and placed the sheath on his hip.

The two charged each other, their swords hitting the others hard, and their feet creating foot impressions in the earth beneath them. Zabuza swung horizontally while Naruto blocked groaning as his body was smaller then Zabuza's, which had more muscle on it then his 12 year old body did, and pushed the Jounin level Missing Nin back with great difficulty. This time, it was Naruto's turn to attack, as he charged forward spinning his blade as he went before he unleashed a diagonal swing to Zabuza, and the taller man jumped out of the way while a tree behind him collapsed from being the one sliced in two.

'He's good. That sword is different too. It is not like Kisame's sword or the other Seven Swordsmen with their blades having their own unique powers. No. This sword that's in the kid's hands has a more _natural_ feeling or at least done in a more refined way, then the others, and if I didn't know any better I would say I felt something else in it,' thought a curious Zabuza wondering what his observing subordinate's thoughts were of this matter.

"I see you're curious about my sword. Allow me to introduce to you Yamato, one of the prized swords from my clan." Naruto said before sent a diagonal slash towards Zabuza and a blast in the shape of a moon flew at Zabuza, who luckily jumped out of the way. Naruto then resheathed Yamato and called out "Summon swords." Bringing the transparent ghost swords back, Naruto sent four at Zabuza and kept two with him

Zabuza blocked all the swords with his own sword and knocked them away, only to be hit by two more in his right shoulder, and left abdomen. He grunted through the pain and began to make handsigns "You…won't…beat…me. I can…still…fight." Zabuza said producing his hand signs faster. Naruto saw this and began to form his own seals with his left hand before waiting for Zabuza to finish his.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu" "Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon" they both yelled at the same time. Behind Zabuza and huge plume of water formed the shape of a dragon and looked prepared to attack, while above Naruto lightning came down but in the form of a dragon. Both men then sent their attacks towards each other, but Zabuza forgot that in nature, lightning is stronger then water. Indeed that was what happened, as the lightning dragon tore through the water dragon and exploded right in front of him

He was sent flying through the air and landed right beneath a tree, coughing up blood in the process. He looked up and saw Naruto walking towards him with his sword still on his hip; his eyes looked like that of a true warrior's eye. The boy then held up his right arm, and began to form a Rasengan while he spoke

"Momochi Zabuza, I have seen your will to fight and desire to live. For that one fact alone, I will give you the death only a warrior of your caliber deserves and only hit you in a place where you shall die on your own." Naruto, Rasengan fully formed in his hand, and poised to end Zabuza's life. Before he could perform that action, a pair of senbon flew through the air and pierced the mans neck.

"Thank you for defeating Momochi Zabuza so easily for me. It gave me the chance to take him down myself while he was distracted with you," said the now appeared masked Shinobi clothed individual, who if from what Naruto learned was a Hunter Ninja with the mask worn signifying that status.

"No problem, but I have a question for you before you do take the big guy away," said Naruto his eyes narrowing at this Hunter Nin, who seemed to stiffen slightly at the possible question.

"Yes?" said the Hunter Nin now having the dead body on his shoulders.

"Why aren't you disposing of the body right now?" said Naruto his pupils becoming slits and he heard the Hunter Nin's heartbeat increasing at the question.

"Until we meet again Leaf Shinobi," said the fake Hunter Nin before disappearing with Zabuza deciding that even though the rescue had been botched it was only at the last second in terms of false identity.

"Indeed," said Naruto before allowing Yamato to disappear into his arm. It then that his teammates arrived to the scene, only to find him standing there waiting for their arrival. After saying a few things towards each other, the group walked off to Tazuna's house. Things were bound to get interesting further down the path they were on

AN: and break. Well there you have it, the new chapter. Now hopefully I'll have the next one for you tomorrow if my mind can work that fast but I don't know for sure. Now then please rate and review and I'll write as fast as I can

Until Next Time

Peace


	10. Mission 10

Chapter 10 – Rest and Relaxation

Hello guys, welcome back. Now I don't feel like rambling so just enjoy

Let's get it on

"Damn it Haku! Did you have to hit me in the neck like that? It hurts like hell before and after the needles make contact," said Zabuza pulling the last needle out of his neck and angry as hell had demons.

"It was the only way Zabuza-sama. It wouldn't have been as effective had I hit anywhere else," said Haku removing her mask revealing a beautiful young girl with long black hair with a face one would think was so innocent you wouldn't think twice as to believe she was some Missing Nin's subordinate.

That was one of the reasons why Zabuza knew she would be so deadly when he took her from Mist and made her into his apprentice in the Shinobi Arts.

"You're soft yet ruthless at the same time Haku. I can almost pity the poor boy you wrap around your fingers to become your boyfriend," said Zabuza letting out a chuckle before he gurgled a little and spit out some blood once he peeled off the bandages.

"Only thanks to your training Zabuza-sama," said Haku while keeping the thought of having a boyfriend while an open possibility one day was something to be saved for a later date.

(Tazuna's House-One day later)

Two days had passed since the battle against Zabuza. Team seven had made it to Tazuna's house that same day where Kakashi told them that they would have the next two days to themselves while he looked over the situation. Sasuke had spent the time brooding while Sakura spent her time fawning over Sasuke. In an effort to avoid both his teammates and Tazuna's emo grandson Naruto had spent the entire week away from the house leaving a few clones stationed around the place.

The week had been extremely fruitful for the blonde as he'd dedicated it to training. All week he'd had clones working on chakra control exercises, His devil arms, and how to charge his guns with his chakra. He had been hard at work on developing a new skill with his guns called Gun-kata, which allowed him to fight hand-to-hand combat with his guns. He was also trying to find away to transfer the power of serenity into his guns to make them far more dangerous and lethal then they already were.

'Okay lets see, I would first have to focus serenity solely into the gun, then fire off multiple rounds. Shouldn't be to hard.' He thought as he began to focus his energy into Angel and Reaper, watching them glow a bright silver before he pulled the trigger. He felt the force the gun shot with him being pushed back a little but he kept firing till he saw the glow leave the gun. He then saw the tree he fired at, actually fell over, due to the force of the guns. He was truly shocked that the weapons had that type of power and was also happy that he had that type of power in his hand.

He has been working hard on that move for a while and he was sure with a little more training he could do that at will and probably charge the guns faster. He put his guns away and walked back to the house seeing as how he was pretty tired from the training he had undergone and returned to the house to find his teammates and sensei all sitting at the table and seemingly enjoying a cup of tea.

"Yo, Naruto good thing you're here. I wish to go over something that just came up in this mission." Kakashi said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders and sat down, with Tsunami placing a cup of tea in front of him, and he himself thanking the woman before drinking it.

"Okay team seven, I recently came up with some disturbing news about what happened. It appears that…Zabuza is still alive." He said with Sasuke and Sakura looking shocked besides Naruto, who looked as if he already knew. Kakashi saw this and asked "Naruto, how come your not surprised?"

"I already knew that Zabuza was still alive, due to the method that the hunter ninja used." He said with Sasuke looking at him.

"Please dobe, like you actually know how he's still alive."

"Actually Sasuke, he's right." Kakashi said with the other two looking towards their sensei in disbelief. He then went into explanation of what a hunter ninja is and what they do. He explained to them what the death state was and how it is used to help bring their targets back to the village they are wanted in. He also talked of how the method the hunter used it, was an actual diversion so that way they would be fooled into thinking the man was dead when in fact he was still alive. To say the least, Sasuke and Sakura were shocked while Naruto just sipped more of his tea

"I take it that since Zabuza still lives there will be training involved?" Naruto asked with Kakashi nodding. Naruto yawned into his hand before he got up from his seat. "Very well then. I'm going to go have a meeting between my eyes and eyelids." Naruto said as he walked up to his room, and fell into a deep sleep.

(The next day)

Naruto was now standing with his teammates in front of three trees, but he already knew what was going on. The kiddies were about to do the tree walking exercise, something that Anko already taught him. It simply involved you focusing your chakra to your feet and trying to climb to the highest point of the tree as you can. The only twist that you had to use your feet only

Naruto didn't feel like doing this at all so he simply stood there to see Kakashi stand before them all

"Okay team, due to the injuries Zabuza sustained he is bound to be bed ridden for the next one or two weeks. So during this time you all are going to learn how to climb trees." Kakashi said with Sasuke and Sakura looking confused. How could climbing trees help them get stronger when they already knew how to climb trees.

"But Kakashi-sensei, we already know how to climb trees. How is that supposed to help us?" Sakura asked with Naruto sighing getting everyone's attention.

Naruto sighed. "You really shouldn't have called it 'climbing' trees." he turned to the nearest tree and walked to it, then walked straight up to the top branch, then hung upside down. "Its proper name it 'tree _walking_'." he unstuck himself and landed on the ground without a sound.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "...Very good Naruto. Do you know how to walk on wa-" he was cutoff by Naruto.

"Yes I can fight on top of water."

Kakashi sighed. "Okay...Just how many exercises do you know?"

"I know surface clinging, water walking, kunai and senbon balancing, I know two more exercises that I am not willing to tell, and I'm currently working on waterfall running."

Kakashi's jaw damn near dropped, even he had trouble with senbon balancing, and he'd only heard of a few people running up waterfalls "Oh...I see...I guess you can go do...whatever it is you do, Naruto." He said with the boy nodding and simply sat on one of the stumps in the area with his arms crossed. Kakashi then turned his attention to his other two students, who were to busy looking at Naruto to notice that he was looking at them, but they then turned their heads back to Kakashi, who sighed before he spoke

"The key to this exercise is to focus just the right amount of chakra into the bottom of your feet, then use it to stick to the surface. Too little chakra and you'll fall, too much and you'll blow yourself off of the tree. Use these kunai to mark your maximum height." Kakashi then sat on a stump and pulled out his porn, this earned him death glares from Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura picked up their kunai and both ran at their designated trees. Sasuke planted his foot into the tree, splintering the wood, and ran up the tree trunk. But he only made it about five feet before he had to jump off.

Kakashi didn't even look up from his book. "You didn't use enough chakra, Sasuke."

Sasuke growled and was about to try again, but a voice from above stopped him.

"Look, Sasuke-kun, I did it!!" Sakura squealed happily while sitting on the top branch of her tree.

"Good job Sakura! You have excellent chakra control." Kakashi eye-smiled at her for that.

"That's only because her power reserves are so small, she doesn't have that much to control. So the only reason she could do this is because she's weak." Naruto said, there was no way in hell he was going to let some mediocre "accomplishment" go to the girl's head.

Sakura nearly fell out of the tree. "SHUT UP, NARUTO!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?!?!" she screamed.

"I know that my chakra reserves are larger than you two little bitches in this clearing combined. I know that you come from a family that has no shinobi in its ranks, which is why your chakra levels are so low. I know that you have never truly trained. I know that you rely on your booksmarts to get you through, and even then you aren't as smart as many. And I know that you will be a liability to this team in the future if you don't get your act together. And liabilities are to be..._dealt with_." Naruto said coldly.

Sakura was on the verge of tears now. She knew it was all true, but she just didn't want to accept it.

Kakashi snapped his book shut and glared at Naruto. "Naruto, that's enough!! You have gone too far this time!"

Naruto glared at Kakashi. "Stuff it, You pig fucking Cyclopes. You should be the one telling her this, so I'm doing your job for you. I just don't sugarcoat anything...ever. I'm only telling her what she needs to hear, but doesn't want to."

"No you're not! You're just wearing down her confidence! I wonder why though, maybe to build yours up?" Kakashi smirked.

Naruto snorted. "Why would I need to build my confidence up? I'm stronger than then them by far and can take you on for more then an hour, so my confidence doesn't need any boosting."

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "Then maybe it needs a reduction."

"And maybe you need to grow a set. I don't care what you three do but all I know is that I'm out of here." Naruto said as he walked away from the group with Kakashi sighing before he looked over to Sakura to see that she was trying to hold back the tears but was failing horribly. He then turned to find Sasuke continuing the exercise that he had to learn, not even trying to see if the girl was okay.

'How could I get a team like this? We've been together for almost six months and yet they haven't formed not a single bond with each other yet. Asuma's team has the best teamwork of the nine and Kurenai's team has the best balance of the nine, yet this team is the strongest but lacks all three credentials. How can I fix this sensei?' He thought before going over to the pink haired girl to try to consol her.

Maybe this was the best way to do it

(With Naruto)

The white haired boy walked through an open field of grass, the wind was strong here and the clouds were beginning to produce rain. He didn't mind the rain at all, in fact he loved it. There was something about it that made him just stop to watch it fall from the sky, putting him at peace for the moment. But at the time, he knew it wasn't important as he had to get some training done.

He quickly crossed his fingers and brought fourth a shadow clone before telling him to stand on the other side of the field. He then closed his eyes before opening them to reveal that they were red and silted. His body burst into flames before the flames left him and traveled towards the clone, surrounding his body in the fire. The flames continued to stay around him before they left and all that was left a man with long red hair and nine swishing tails behind his back. He wore plates of iron-black, semi-iridescent armor with thin but intricate designs of vines and leaves on them. Where the armor didn't cover, a comfortable thick black material covered him.

Kyuubi stared at the boy for a moment before he spoke **"So Kit, are you ready?" **He asked while taking a stance.

"Yep, on your call." Naruto said with the man nodding.

"**Go" **He said with Naruto nodding. The boy then summoned forth the chakra veil of Kyuubi with one tail forming and a second one soon after but the third didn't come. **"It appears that you can handle two tails now, that's shows great improvement but you still have a lot to do before you can truly use my power." **He said with Naruto nodding before he took a stance as well

The white haired boy quickly went on the offensive and did some quick seals before calling out "Fire release: Fireball jutsu." The familiar technique flew to the knight, who held up his hand and blocked the flame before squeezing his hand. Naruto appeared before him, sending a forward jab to the mans face which was blocked as well. The boy growled before sending out his clawed left hand at the mans face but it was grabbed before he could even do any damage.

"**Don't warm up Naruto, you need to be able to handle my power properly. I know what you are trying to do, so just fight me." **Kyuubi said before heading butting Naruto then sending a knee to his gut. The boy coughed loudly before his body vanished, causing Kyuubi to turn around, only to be punched by the half-devil. The man placed his hands on the ground before pushing himself back to his feet. He immediately crossed his arms to block the chakra claw the boy sent. Naruto then utilized this small window and pulled himself to Kyuubi's location.

He then made some one handed seals before calling out "Fire release: Fireball jutsu" and exhaling the plume of fire in the red haired mans direction. Kyuubi knew he could block it again, as his arms were tethered by the chakra claw, so instead he slammed his foot on the ground. As he did that a barrier of earth surrounded him and protected him from the flames. The white hared boy let go of the knight and skidded along the ground while the earth barrier fell to reveal a smirking Kyuubi.

"**Earth release: Ring of Earth. Something that you should have seen coming." **He said with a smirk on his face before it fell once his saw Naruto's

"Oh you mean like this?" He said as he vanished once more causing Kyuubi's eyes to widened before turned around, only to see Naruto holding a sphere in his right hand. "Rasengan" He called out sending it towards Kyuubi's head, only to be surprised when the red haired man grabbed his extended right arm before crushing it in his palm. Naruto cried out when he felt the bones break, before he pulled his arm away from the fox demon.

"**Not bad smartass, although you would want to try to completely catch me off guard." **Kyuubi said before once more going on the offensive. Naruto sighed before taking up a stance.

This would take while.

(Two hours later)

Naruto stood on the ground, with his hands on his knees and sweat dripping from the top of his skull. Kyuubi smirked at his vessel, knowing that the boy was doing far better then his expectations would be. Or perhaps he was just getting the full extinct of his potential? Who knows at this point. He then walked up to the former blonde and placed a hand on the boys shoulder, his smirk wider then ever.

"**You've done well my boy, but for now take a break. You need to rest up before tomorrow, as we will be kicking it to high gear." **He said before he vanished into a puff of smoke and returned to the seal.

'High gear? I thought that I was going through that today? Oh well, I need to get some sleep.' He said. He didn't feel like returning to Tazuna's house, knowing that he would have to apologize to Sakura for what he said to her. He looked around before his eyes spotted a perfect spot for him to rest in under a tree and in the blink of an eye, he was under the shade and out like a light.

If only he knew what was in store for tomorrow

AN: and break. I don't know how, but in someway I was able to produce two chapters today. I guess my mind is really working for this one, so just enjoy the new one

The next chapter should come out soon, but if I keep working like this, then I guess there might be one tomorrow but who knows

Until Next Time

Peace


	11. Mission 11

Chapter 11 – The Waves of Blood

What's up everyone? I still don't know how I managed out two chapters last time but I did. Now I'm sure your wondering what will happen in the future of this story and I can guarantee that this one will be on for awhile. I would say that fifty chapters will be the highest I go for this one and I will try to remain as original as I can. Also for those wondering why I'm involving pieces from some of the action fics its pretty simple.

Those movies are best used in a DMC cross because DMC is the best one to feature guns. Also seeing as a good amount of the movies involves guns, then I figured why not use those. There will be more coming though I'm not sure if I'll give Naruto more power from the movies but the one thing I have planned will make sure that I don't waste them

And one more important detail, last chapter the thing with the fox was another thing I asked from Devilkeys. He's a real cool person like VFSNAKE and Dragonman 180 and very smart like Burning truth and several others that I don't remember. Also I think I should explain the reason why I asked for it, it was to copy a certain game that had a trilogy but the second was the best out of the three.

Well I don't feel like going on

A young girl walked into a clearing carrying a small basket. She was around fifteen years old and wore a pink yukata with cherry blossom petal designs on it. Her long, dark brown hair swayed behind her as she walked towards the place she knew so well.

'Those herbs are around here somewhere.' Haku thought, as she continued looking until something caught her eye. It was a white haired boy sleeping soundly under the shade of the tree, but this boy had enlarged whisker like marks on his cheeks. She felt her breath get caught in her throat, as she recognized him as the boy that fought Zabuza and beat him a while ago. She felt need to be wary of this boy, for all she knew he was already awake and watching her. But she assumed that he didn't know who she was, so she acted like any normal, naive civilian girl would.

Haku grabbed the boy's shoulder and shook him. "Hey, hey mister, you shouldn't sleep out here." She said with Naruto beginning to stir before opening his eyes and letting loose a loud yawn. Naruto then stood up, showing that he was at least two inches taller then Haku, and bent his neck to the right making it crack loudly.

"Why?" He asked, trying to get his body to wake up, although it was failing misrablely since he wasn't a mourning person

"You might catch a cold." She said, though finding it a little hard to look completely at him for some odd reason

Naruto turned his head to face her. "I never get sick, It's not possible for me." He said, already knowing who the girl was, even before she entered the clearing, but he decided to play along for the times being "So, why are you here? Its not safe for pretty girls to walk around this place alone." He said with the girl tense a little as if she was preparing for a fight

"I-I'm just here to gather herbs for...someone." she said, trying not to sound convincing, even though she didn't know that Naruto already recognized her to be the hunter ninja from before

"Right. So please tell me, why are you here? And when I ask that question, I mean why are you in wave country with Zabuza." Naruto said with Haku's eyes widening. She quickly tried to play around the new development but Naruto's look told her not to try it "I take it you understand what the situation is right now. I know that you were the hunter ninja that saved Zabuza's ass when I was trying to give him an honorable death, so why the hell are you here?" Naruto asked with the girl sighing

"S-so, how did y-you figure it o-out?" She asked while looking away from the boys gaze

"Its simple, the scents on your body are similar to that of the hunter. Plus I smell the scent of blood and sweat that responds to Zabuza's own, which tells me you were working with him. Now if you would be so kind to enlighten me why you are here." Naruto said with the girl looking at him for a few seconds before she spoke

"I'm here because I'm hiding from the hunter ninja in my country." She said as she told him about her past and everything she went through, such as killing her father because he killed her mother when he learned that she had a bloodline, how she had to live on the streets until she came across Zabuza, and from that moment on had to live on the run.

"That's pretty big." Naruto said before he sighed "Look Haku I'll tell you what. I'm really close to the leader of my village, so I can talk to him into letting you two come back with me to my village." He said with the girl looking surprised at that

"But what about your team? Won't they need to be in on what your going to do?"

"No. I don't trust them one bit and I damn sure am not going to today. I am doing this of my own free will." He said as he turned to leave the girl behind

"Think on it first then tell me your decision on the day we meet again. Peace." He said before leaving the ice girl to gasp at that, before thinking on the boys offer.

(Elsewhere)

Naruto walked along the path leading to Tazuna's house, simply following the scent that he picked up from his time being in the house. He continued along the road before something caught his eye. He looked to the side and found a small crimson kit looking at him as if she needed something. He bent down on one knee and lifted his hand to the kit, which it responded in a instant by running to his hand and climbed up his shoulder.

"Let me guess, you're all alone aren't you?" He asked with the kit nodding, like it understood him perfectly. Naruto smirked before petting the kit on its forehead before he began walking back to the old mans house.

For some odd reason, the boy knew that the kits parents were already dead so it didn't surprise him when the kit didn't move.

(3 days later)

Naruto was sitting down at the table, which was filled with food, with a small plate for his little fox companion that he named Sasha. Sasha, woke up very happy and energetic but wouldn't leave Naruto's side, not even for a second. When ever he would walk she would either be besides him, on his shoulder, or on top of his head. He didn't mind that she did that, only that she would fall off if he ever went to fast.

During the last three days he had been training his little fox companion on any abilities that she has gained from him, after Kyuubi told him of a technique to give her power. She so far has received about three gifts from him, and three from Kyuubi. From him, she gained the power to use his impressive healing rate, the ability to manipulate fire and some manipulation of wind, and had a mental link with him and could speak human language though she was still working on it. From Kyuubi, she gained a stronger sense of her trickster like ways, and could use fox fire. But the most prominent was her ability to use some of Kyuubi's chakra. She somehow gained access to the foxes first tail and was now able to become bigger in size, though Naruto advised her to wait before trying to shape shift.

On the day he brought Sasha back, everyone wondered where he got the fox, but Naruto simply said that he found her alone in the woods. That excuse was partially true but his teammates believed it nonetheless. At the dinner table, they chatted about random things. The weather, different kinds of sake, even porno were a topic that had come up more than once, much to the dismay of everyone besides Kakashi and Tazuna.

While they were all talking, Inari came down and joined them, but kept to himself for a majority of the dinner. Naruto heard the story about how this kid father was brutally tortured by Gato, before being publicly executed in front of everyone in the village as a form of _dominance _that he held over the land. Personally Naruto felt that the people here are overestimating Gato. Letting their fear get the best of them, when they should really be fighting for their home. But all they were doing was letting that fat bastard take it from them.

After about twenty minute of eating, the kid had enough and spoke "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!?! Why are you training to fight someone like Gato?! You're just going to get yourselves killed! No one can beat him, least of all you people!"

Naruto, who had used Inari's distraction to finish his meal, decided enough was enough.

"Shut up. You're underestimating our abilities, and overestimating Gato's. He is nothing but a fat midget hiding behind his money and his mercs. The sooner you realise that, the sooner you can get on with your life and stop bothering people with your melodramatic babble." He said with Sakura looking at him with shock and was about to say something till Inari beat her to it.

Inari glared at Naruto. "What do you know?! You've probably lived your entire life in comfort, never having to worry about anything! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT PAIN AND SUFFERING!!!" he yelled as he was about to run off, but something stopped him. The temperature in the room dropped by several degrees, and everything started to vibrate. Plants were dying both inside and out of the home, and everyone at the table was having trouble breathing. Tazuna was about two seconds from a heart attack, Tsunami was turning blue from lack of oxygen, and Inari had pissed himself.

The sheer amount of chakra and killing intent was so great that it was becoming an oppressive force by itself, rendering them all unable to move. This was the kind of thing that would make a Hyuuga's head explode, or at least make their eyes melt.

Sasuke's instincts were screaming at him, telling him to get away from Naruto, but his body refused to move. Sakura was literally on the floor in the fetal position, having never even heard of something like this, let alone facing it. Kakashi was struggling with himself, one part of him was telling him to run away and never return to this unholy place, and another was telling him to stop Naruto before he leveled half of Nami no Kuni

A dark purple aura surrounded Naruto, as he seethed and breathed in heavy air. The aura began to wisp around the area, and would break glass, stratch the walls, hit the floor, anything that caused damage to the area around the white haired boy. His hair stood up and spiky as he glared at Inari, which made the boy piss his pants. Naruto's eyes were now black with the pupil being full a dark purple color with the energy growing stronger as his rage grew stronger.

"**I know nothing of pain and suffereing? I FUCKING KNOW NOTHING OF PAIN AND SUFFERING?!?! Have you ever been hated for something you had no control over? Have you been hunted down like an animal on your birthday and beaten within and inch of you life?! Were you forced out of an Orphanage because you complained that the kids were being mean?!! Did you have over fifty assassination attempts made on you when you were only three months old?!!! Do you know what it's like to come home and neither your mom or dad is home and you are stuck wondering if they are alive or dead? To never be accepted by anyone, no matter how hard you try or what you do? Do you know what it's like to fear for your life every second of every day? Do you know what it's like to have to hide in a fucking forest on your goddamn birthday every year because you were afraid? Do you know what it's like to have to work with the man that just sat there and watched it happen? Well, DO YOU?!?!" **Naruto slammed his hands down on the table, breaking it in half like it was a toothpick. **"ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE SHIT, OR ELSE I'LL SHOW **_**TRUE **_**PAIN AND SUFFERING!!!"**

Inari collapsed on the floor screaming, "NO!!! I DON'T KNOW!!!" over and over again.

"**Don't think because of your daddy's death that you know what suffering is because in real life, you will never know my suffering." **Naruto said as he turned around and walked towards the door, and punched the door off its hinges, thus scaring everyone in the room. The boy then left the house with Sasha, following him closely behind. Everyone just sat their, frozen in complete shock. That was an ordeal that they all can say without a doubt, they never wanted to experience again.

Once everything calmed down a little more they were able to move again. Sakura got up from her position on the ground and went back to her seat "Kakashi-sensei, is everything that Naruto just said, true?" she asked, as the memory of seeing Naruto in such a rage like state was unbearable for her.

"In a way, he sorta told about a _quarter _of what he gone through." He said making everyone gasp. Sasuke looked like he almost felt sorry for the boy, with the key word being almost. Tsunami looked ready to cry for the boy, as she couldn't dream about a life without a parent or someone to just say that they loved you when you were younger.

Kakashi sighed and looked at a still crying Inari. "I wish I could tell you he didn't mean that, but even _I_ can't make up a lie _that_ bad." He said with everyone looking at him curiously. "You see, about six years ago, something _really _bad happened to Naruto in which resulted to him almost being mentally broken. In fact it was so bad, that after the incident, Naruto began to try and commit suicide. He almost succeeded on two out of the twenty occasions he tried." Kakashi said with everyone just looking shocked beyond belief. Sakura in general looked shocked as she remembered Naruto always smiling and laughing things off like some sit com.

"But you can't be right on that. Naruto always smiled and laughed at stupid stuff during the academy." She said, remembering his smiling face whenever she saw him

"That was because it wasn't his true self." He said with everyone looking shocked "I can't go into detail about it, but Naruto wasn't always who you thought he was. In fact, Naruto hasn't been himself until six months ago, when he became what you see today." He said with everyone nodding at that

"What happened to him that would make him even think of that?" Tazuna asked. Before Kakashi could answer, the sound of a large scream was heard from the center of the forest, and the same feeling they got from before returned, though from a distance. They ran out to see a giant tower of purple chakra shoot to the sky, with Naruto's voice echoing from the tower itself.

If anything they knew one thing, do NOT mess with Naruto right now

(Two minutes before)

Naruto was so pissed that words couldn't even explain it. He was mad far beyond what he ever thought, with the only thing remedying his anger was slashing at the trees but even that went to its limits 'How dare that little fucker claim that his life was worse.' He said as he slashed another tree with his aura continuing to grow but for some reason, Sasha wasn't effected by it, in fact she looked like she was becoming…..accustomed to it.

'I been through things that that little bitch will NEVER see.' He thought as his anger continued to grow, while Kyuubi grew scared as he sensed the power that Naruto took in when he beat that demon with his father's sprit began to grow

'**Oh shit I gotta stop this or else he might bring it out.' **Kyuubi thought as he began to speak **"Kit you need to calm down. that kid didn't know what he was talking about." **

'Your right he didn't know what he was talking about. Nobody can ever compare themselves to me." He said with his anger growing more then lowering. 'I am alone in this world, with nobody that loves me. **NOBODY CAN COMPARE THEMSELVEES TO MEEEEE-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" **Naruto shouted as the purple chakra that surrounded him, exploded towards the sky, destroying everything in the surrounding.

As quickly as the tower appeared it left with the only indication of it ever existing with the huge circle of dirt at were it once stood. Inside the circle was a figure but said figure look very demonic in certain terms. His skin was pale beyond belief with long pointy ears, long silvery white hair, and purple and black eyes. This person was Naruto, who was breathing heavily with Sasha on his shoulders looking over Naruto's form. Naruto kept breathing until he fell over onto the ground unconscious, his transformation leaving him.

"**How could I allow him to gain **_**that **_**form." **Kyuubi said, with Nero looking at him

"**What's wrong with the form fox?"** Nevan asked with Kyuubi looking towards the succubus demon

"**That was the form of Mar. A god that was said to be the only human in the world that could control both Darkness and Light. But it wasn't like that at first. In fact he was even said to be from two different timelines and could control all types of powers that existed in the world but nothing compared to his light and dark powers. He was also said to have two transformations, one for light and darkness. That was his dark form." **Kyuubi said with Nevan looking shocked

"**But how could he have that type of power? I thought that Darkness and Light were elements that have long since been lost to the world?"** she asked

"**That's only partially true. There was a rumor that said he found statues that held the power within them. When he impressed them, the statue's blessed him with the power over light and darkness and from that day fourth he went by the name of Mar. But how this kid was able to access that form bothered me a little, and makes me wonder about his heritage even more." **Kyuubi said as Naruto was picked up by Kakashi, who was surveying the area before brining Naruto back to the house

(Two day's later)

The white haired boy awoke the next mourning due to his fox companion licking his cheek. He petted the kits head, telling her to get off as he got up from his bed, shaking head to try and get the cobwebs out of his head. He couldn't believe the amount of power his body produced nor the transformation his body had undergone. It felt completely dark and void of life, with the only source of emotion being pure anger and rage.

'I wonder if I can access that form again.' Naruto thought as he got up from his position and put on a pair of black pants and black gloves with the fingers removed, and the hoister for his guns around his waist. He walked down the hall and to the kitchen where he saw his team and Tazuna sitting at the table, with tsunami in the kitchen washing dishes

When he walked in everyone was looking at him with wariness 'Must have been because of that little incident, oh well.' He thought as he sat down at the table, with Tsunami placing a cup of tea in front of Naruto, which the boy thanked the woman for and drank happily.

"Dobe, what happened to you two days ago?" Sasuke asked, as he remembered the amount of power that Naruto was exploiting, and now wanted answers.

"I've been asleep for two days? Damn." Naruto said with Sasuke growling

"Don't change the subject, answer my damn question." He said in a demanding tone that meant he was very serious about this subject.

"Well then I can see someone hasn't had his hemorrhoids medication today. Tell you what, when you have that problem in check, as well as you finally _discovering _your true inner self, then I'll consider telling you." The boy said with Kakashi, holding his hand to his mouth as he got what Naruto was implying when he said Sasuke discovering his inner self. The Uchiha looked ready argue again, but Kakashi got involved this time

"Alright that's enough, both of you. Now today we're all going to go and protect Tazuna at the bridge." He said with everyone nodding. Naruto got up from his seat and walked out of the door, he would just go bare chested today seeing as how he didn't feel like wearing his jacket. 'Nice to see at least one of them has enthusiastic like ways.' Kakashi thought as he, Tazuna, and the rest of team seven left the house, with Tsunami still tending to the dishes.

About ten minutes after they left, Naruto smelled something off to the side of the trail: blood. He went to go check it out, not bothering to tell his teammates what he was doing. He found himself in a small clearing, staring at a wild boar that had been hacked to pieces. The wounds it suffered were identical to that of a would be samurai trying to get practice of an animal.

"So, the fat ass is trying to get some hostage's." Naruto deduced, seeing that the blood was still fresh and the corpse still warm.

He looked around and spotted a track of bloody footprints in the dirt, and they were heading in the direction of Tazuna's house.

Kyuubi nodded at that **"You better hurry there. I'm sure that they are going to possibly kill one of them in order to get the old man to submit easier." **

Naruto nodded and went back to his team. "I'm going back to your home, Tazuna-san, it appears that Gato has sent some of his thugs after your family."

Tazuna's eyes widened in fear. "Well don't just stand there telling us about it! GO!!!"

Naruto nodded slightly and disappeared with a burst of speed.

(Back at Tazuna's house)

Two samurai wannabe thugs, walked down the docks to Tazuna's house, and broke down, the fixed door startling Tsunami and Inari. One man was dressed in a grey hoodie, black sweatpants, zori sandals, and a green beanie covering his blue-ish-green hair. He had an extremely bored look on his face, like he didn't want to be there at the time.

The other man wore an eyepatch over his right eye, had his limited amount of hair tied back into three separate ponytails and had no shirt. He was taller than his partner by about six inches and had purple tattoos all over his torso and arms. He wore black hakama pants and, like his partner, zori sandals. However, unlike his partner, he had a sadistic smirk on his...less than attractive face.(

"Alright you two, your coming with us. Gato wants to have a word with you." the man with the beanie named Zori said with his partner Waraji nodding his head.

"Now are you going to come quietly, or do with have to _negotiate _your coming by will or force." Waraji said, grasping the hilt of his sword. Tsunami's eyes widened but Inari was doing something he never thought he would do. He stood in front of his mother with his arms spread across his shoulders with a look that said he wasn't scared

"I won't let you hurt my mom." He said with Tsunami looking surprised before her motherly instincts kicked in and was now trying to get her son out of harms way.

"No Inari, get away from them, its to dangerous." Tsunami said only for her boy to look at her with a look of determination

"No mom, I'm going to protect you like dad did, after all that's what hero's do." He said before the samurai wannabe's looked at each other before they each smirked at each other before they both grasped their hilts

"You know, Gato didn't say that _both _of them were needed. After all he really just needs the bitch." Zori said with Waraji smirking up a storm.

"Yeah. Plus we can get in a nice practice session like the other day those boars." Waraji said as he drew his sword, along with Zori and both men charged at Inari, who closed his eyes to await the pain.

"Serenity" was the call he heard before the sound of men screams and blasted to the dock was heard. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Naruto standing before him with his right arm extended, and the two men were on the dock, trying to get back up "Geez kid, you would think that you would keep your eyes open for the whole thing, but I'll just call it as your first real encounter with battle." Naruto said as he smirked at the boy, who looked shocked before he found a grin on his face

"Naruto-nii-chan, you came back and saved Kaa-san." He said hugging the boy's leg, which made Naruto pat his head before trying to get the kid to let go.

"Inari, what ever you do, do NOT come outside until I say that it's okay." Naruto said with the boy looking confused

"Why?" he asked with Naruto form slowly being covered in red chakra as his eyes became blood red

"Because I'm about show these to wannabe samurai that you don't mess with a mother and her son while I'm around." He said as he walked towards the door, while Tsunami hugged her son. Happy that he was alive while berating him for doing something so stupid

Naruto stepped onto the docks, where he could see the samurai dusting themselves off and then griped their swords harder.

"Okay, brat. You caught us off guard with that move of yours, but it won't work a second time." Waraji said as he looked towards Naruto's shoulders and saw Sasha. He then got a deep grin on his face as he griped his sword "You know what, I think I'll kill that little fox first before I kill you. That way I would have killed four things this week instead of just three." Waraji said, with the small kit growling in anger while Naruto's face turned emotionless

"Well then, if you were the one that killed those innocent foxes, I think I should return the favor." Naruto said with Zori speaking next

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?" He asked

"**By giving you both brutal deaths." **He said holding up his right arm and called out **"Serenity" **blasting the two samurai off the dock and towards the ground in the back. Zori was the first to get up and held his sword in his right hand. He was about to charge at Naruto, only to find the white haired boy was in front him with his left arm going behind Zori's back, with his right hand behind his back.

"**Don't blink." **He said as he formed a Rasengan in his right hand and slammed the swirling orb into Zoris stomach. Zori would have been blasted away, had Naruto not held Zori in a firm grip, with Chakra added to his feet, to help him stick to the ground. So instead of acting as a means of sending him away, the jutsu acted like a drill, which slowly, and painfully, drilled through Zori's lower half and upper half. Naruto soon felt his arm go through Zori's body and then pulled Zori's upper half off from his lower half and threw the body behind his back **"Or else you would regret the consequence's" **Naruto said with Sasha, laughing some of her fire powers on the bodies and watched as they burned to ash.

Waraji couldn't believe what his eye just saw. His partner has just been drilled through his stomach and separated from the lower half of his body. He quickly got up from the ground and tried to run, only to realize that his foot was gone and he was pinned to the ground by Naruto's foot on his chest and Naruto holding Yamato. The sword was currently stabbed through the mans elbow, making him cry out in pain, as that was one spot that held many sensitive nerves and if one was hurt then the whole arm was done for.

He looked up to see the emotionless expression of Naruto, with his fox companion looking even more pissed then the white haired boy

"**Well, well look at you, the guy that just a few minutes ago thought he could kill an innocent woman and her child, for a little extra bank." **He said as he twisted the sword hard making the pain cry out in pain **"People like you make me sick. All you think is that you can do evil deeds and wouldn't have to pay any repercussions for your actions. Well I think I can tell you, that your actions will be paid TODAY!" **He said twisting the blade twice before sawing the whole thing off. He would have cut it off, but what fun was that, when he could do it the slow and painful way. Waraji grabbed his arm and screamed out in pain, only for his face to get scratched up by Sasha

He watched as his pet fox tore up the mans face, making him suffer for the evil things he's done in his life. He then called the fox back to his shoulder, which she did without any argument. He then made a quick and deep gash across Waraji's open chest and took hold off his neck and hoisted him in the air while punching his arm into Waraji's wound and opened his palm, and began to focus chakra to his hand.

"**Be sure to tell your partner **that LIFE A IS A BITCH!!!" Naruto said with his voice returning to normal, as he unleashed his third Serenity attack, but this one was his most powerful by far. Waraji felt extreme pressure build up in his body, and all of the pressure being focused to one area. His back began to form a hump with blood beginning to leak through his sweat pores. Waraji's felt so much pain that his hearing left him as well as his ability to talk, with the only thing remaining was sight. Naruto then put one more push into his move and watched as it blew the back off Waraji's body, making his body pore out the blood and guts that were built up in that area.

Naruto then dropped the body, which was later burned by Sasha. He then made a shadow clone to watch Tsunami and Inari, as he raced off to the bridge. This was going to stop right here, right now.

(Later)

Naruto arrived to find the whole area was covered in a highly thick mist. He walked through it and summoned Rebellion to his hand. He saw that Sakura was standing in front of Tazuna as a means to "protect" him, so he made four clones to watch her pathetic ass, while he himself continued on through the mist. He looked around and saw a giant dome of ice. When he looked inside he saw that Sasuke was getting his ass handed to him, he decided to get involved.

(In the mirrors)

Haku was currently beating the shit out of Sasuke, even with he boys newly activated bloodline; the Sharingan. Sure at first he was able to dodge a few of them but after awhile she managed overwhelm him and was now taking full control of the fight. She extended her hand and sent twenty senbon at Sasuke, only to be surprised when Naruto appeared and saved Sasuke from the needles by holding the bunt end of his sword.

"Dobe what the hell are you doing? I had every thing under control you damn Do-" Sasuke said only for Naruto to pull out Reaper and aimed it at his head

"Teme, Shut the fuck up." Naruto said as he pulled the trigger and nailed Sasuke right in the center of his forehead, knocking him out. Haku, stepped out from her mirror and looked at Naruto with surprise evident her face.

"How did you do that Naruto-kun?" she asked not noticing the kun suffix she added to his name. Naruto however smirked at the question she asked and presented his prized creations.

"Well these two babies are the only ladies you'll see around me all the time that will never have my babies. Angel and Reaper." Started the boy with a smirk

"These two are a pair of customized handguns that I made a little over five months ago. More specifically these babies are a pair of M1911 pistols which had at one point been the standard weapons for the military powers of the world whereas we now use kunai and shuriken. Angel here was customized for fast draws and rapid firing. Reaper however was customized for comfort and long ranged targeting." Explained the boy getting a curious look from the girl

"Originally what they did was fire out metal shells filled with gunpowder called bullets at high speeds. In fact a close ranged shot like what I hit Sasuke with would've put a hole through both ends of his heads if I'd have actually used a bullet. But since the material needed for them has been lost for so many years, they've been redesigned to still fire bullets but with a chakra conductive metal interior so that it allows a bullet made of pure chakra to be fired that can either knock out or kill an opponent depending on how much chakra is used. As a bonus when chakra bullets are used its silent. Basically these weapons will revolutionize the ninja world if every ninja had one." Naruto said with Haku nodding

Before they could talk more, the sound of dogs barking and chirping birds were heard throughout the area. The mist cleared a little to reveal Zabuza being held down by ninja dogs with Kakashi right in front of him with a blade of lightning in his hands that gave off the sound of chirping birds. Haku's eyes widened before she looked at Naruto with sadness on her face

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I'm afraid I won't be able to come back with you." she said doing some one handed seals. Naruto eyes widened and he quickly ran towards the girl only to see her disappear from sight.

"Shit, fucking idiots going to throw her life away." Naruto said to himself as he charged towards Kakashi, if anyone can take that kind of shot and live, it would be him.

(Beforehand)

Kakashi was breathing heavily, as the wound on his chest was beginning to weaken him. He was already focusing chakra into it in order to prevent infection, but that and fighting an S-class nuke-nin was to much for him to handle. Zabuza is a very formidable opponent, as he developed a way to defeat the Sharingan, in the most simplest of ways.

He closed his eyes

The seven swordsmen were very well known for their heightened sense's and the ability to 'see' through sound and smell. So he knew for a fact that with Zabuza's silent kill technique and the ability to fight with his eyes closed then the only person that would get hurt was himself.

'I gotta end this quickly; I'm losing far too much time.' He thought as he pulled out a scroll and unrevealed it. He then took some of the blood from his wound and ran his finger along the scroll and quickly rolled it back up and did some seals. He then slammed the scroll on the ground and called out "Summoning Earth release: Fang pursuit technique." He called out as seal patterns came out of both sides and into the ground.

"No matter what you do nothing will matter, I have you trapped in my jutsu Kakashi" said Zabuza his voice echoing all around.

A series of seals appeared in place of the scroll before shooting off into the mist tearing up the ground as they went. In less than a minute the mist began to clear slowly as Kakashi could now make out the form of Zabuza with a pack of dogs biting into him and holding him down.

"If your eyes don't work, just use your nose." Said Kakashi smirking under his mask.

Looking ahead of himself he saw Zabuza two dogs biting into each of his legs, one on his right arm, one, a small pug, hanging from the tie of his hitae-tae, and finally one massive bulldog biting into his left shoulder while his forepaws secured the nuke-nin's arms.

"That's what happens when you have your eyes shut in the mist." Lectured Kakashi while motioning to the pack of dogs.

"This summoning is specifically for tracking down an opponent. The reason I purposely let my blood spill twice was for the sole purpose of getting your weapons soaked in my blood.

These are my cute nin dogs their since of smell exceeds that of all other dogs. So it seems that you are the one trapped my jutsu. The mist has cleared. Zabuza your future is death." Finished Kakashi

"My future is death?" Said Zabuza with a scoff. "I'm sick of your bullshit."

"Your ambition was too great. You abandoned Mizu no Kuni and became a nuke-nin, with your story even reaching the Hidden Leaf. On top of this your attempted coup de ta and the assassination of the Mizukage both failed. Needing money for revenge as well as needing to avoid the Hunter-nin you ended up having to attach yourself to slime like Gato." Spoke Kakashi quietly.

'_Ox, Hare, Monkey_' thought Kakashi while going through seals.

As soon as he finished the seals chakra began to surround him as well as covering his hand soon before the sound of a thousand birds chirping began to fill the air.

"Raikiri." Exclaimed Kakashi holding his wrist with his left hand as the chakra formed around his hand.

"I'll say this one more time Zabuza. Surrender, your future is death." He said with Zabuza trying to move his body, but couldn't as the dogs grip was to strong

"And I'll say this once, GO FUCK YOURSELF!" he yelled as he kept trying to get loose, but sadly to no avail

"Very well then, I'm sorry." He said before he charged at him head on while Zabuza mentally smirked to himself

'Hook, line, and sucker.' He thought to himself as he got ready to counter but something changed all that. It was at that very moment Haku appeared before him and had her arms out, ready to take the shot for her master 'No. Damn it Haku, what are you doing?' He asked himself as he saw Kakashi getting closer to both of them with his arm extended meaning that he couldn't stop himself

Naruto saw what the girl just did and added more chakra to his feet. He needed to get there before it was to late

Zabuza was now in a huge dilemma, as Kakashi charged at him with Haku acting as a shield. One he could let Haku take the shot for him, while he gets ready to finish Kakashi off or he could use his remaining strength to save the girl he looked at as a daughter. He wanted to live but not at the cost of his only daughters life. So he unlatched his right arm from the dogs mouth, and back handed Haku away from hit, placing him at the mercy of Kakashi's jutsu. Haku was ready to end her life to save Zabuza, until she felt a hit from behind her and was now on the ground, out of Kakashi's range.

When she looked up, her eyes widened in horror as Kakashi stabbed Zabuza through his chest, making the man cough up blood before he fell backwards as the dogs let go of their grip. He was let down slowly by Kakashi, as Haku ran to his side with tears streming down her face.

"Please Zabuza, don't die. I can't lose you like I lost my mother." She said with tears streming harder. She soon felt a hand rub her cheek and saw Zabuza reach for his mask and pulled it off revealing his face to her, to show that he was doing something she thought she would never see.

He smiled. He smiled a real and genuine at her for the first time that she has known that man

"Its okay Haku, I want it to end like this. The only regret that I have is that I couldn't be here to see my daughter become a woman." He said coughing up blood but didn't see the shocked look on Haku's face

"W-what? A Daughter?" she said with the man nodding at her, his smile still on his face

"Yep. You are the closest thing that I'll ever have to a child and I never been more proud to call you my daughter. Keep my name alive, make the name Momochi continued to be feared throughout the nations through you." he said as he saw Naruto approaching him with a solem look on his face

"You never gave me my rematch old man. I demand that you try to live long enough for it." Naruto said with the man chuckling at that

"Sorry boy. I would love to fight you again, but my body is to weak to try, but can you do me at least this favor, take care of Haku. Protect my daughter with your life, or else my ghost will haunt you for the rest of your days." He said with Naruto nodding his head

"You can count on me Zabuza." Naruto said with the man thanking him before looking at Haku

"Haku, in my pocket is a scroll that I've been meaning to give you for your sixteenth birthday. Use it wisely my daughter." He said with Haku nodding, though the tears wouldn't stop falling

"May your soul find peace in the after life, Momochi Zabuza." Naruto said with the man giving off a weak laugh

"Please, I'm going to hell. A glorious place meant for demons, monsters, and devils. My….Kind of….party." he said with his eyes closing and his arm going limp. Haku then burst further into tears and hugged Naruto, who took hold of her and rubbed her back, while he saluted the now deceased swordsmen once known as the demon of the mist

"Well look at this seems the famed 'Demon of the Mist' was nothing more than a baby demon." A mocking voice from the other end of the unfinished bridge said along with the chuckles of several others.

"Still even if you'd have won I'd have still killed you anyway. Shinobi are too expensive for my taste. Hell for what I was paying you I could get all these guys and still have some left over." Gato said as he and his mercs all stood on the other end of the bridge. Naruto saw Gato and told Haku to close her eyes. She nodded and did as he said before he told her that he'll be right back. The white haired boy began to walk towards Gato with Rebellion dragged on the ground before the sword rested on his shoulder

"Tell me something Gato? Why is it that you feel as though you're invincible when all you are is nothing but a scrawny loser?" Naruto said as he let the dark aura return to his body.

"Don't come any closer brat, or else you want to die right here, right now." Gato said with Naruto laughing out loud as the aura grew stronger and pointed the sword towards Gato.

"I gotta a much better idea, **How's about I kill you right here, right now?" **He said with his voice turning demonic. Gato grew scared as he back up from the boy and stood in front of one of his mercs.

"That does it, I want all of you to kill this brat right now, the person that does gets a handsome bonus in there check." He said with all of them charging at Naruto, who smiled a smile that spoke one word.

Insanity

"**Okay then you asked for it, Devil skill: Nevan art: Demonic Thunder storm." **Naruto said as he stabbed Rebellion into the ground. a huge blast of thunder fell from the sky and struck Rebellion, while successfully destroying all the mercs in a single blast, leaving all dead but Gato, who was now staring at Naruto in fear. The white haired boy entered his dark form once more, with his fox companion standing firmly on his shoulders. Naruto then disappeared and reappeared in front of Gato with a devilish looking grin on his face

"**Oh whats the matter, little Gato? Are you scared of the big bad devil?" **Naruto said kicking Gato's ribs breaking a few of them in the process. Gato cried out in pain only to have Naruto grabbed hold of his neck and began to squeeze **"Gato, before I kill you I need you to do one favor for me, when you see Kaiza, the father of that little boy Inari, tell him your sorry." **Naruto said before he applied so much pressure that it busted Gato's windpipe. Naruto then tossed him towards the end of the bridge, but the white haired boy wasn't finished. He then raised his sword and called out **"Stinger" **and hit the man between his chest in a quick burst of dark purple energy. The blast was enough to tear his body to shreds and let the remaining pieces of flesh fall into the water below.

Naruto panted before his transformation left him and fell over unconscious.

(One week later)

Naruto got up from his bed, with one major headache to match. He didn't know what happened but for some reason he black out after he took out Gato and his thugs 'I guess it was probably thanks to that transformation I still have no knowledge of, I gotta understand it first before I try to access it.' He thought as he got of the bed and saw that he still had on his black pants and black gloves. As he got out, his door opened to reveal Haku coming in wearing her pink yukata and Sasha on her shoulder.

When the ice user saw that Naruto was up, she ran to him and gave him a huge hug, while the fox licked his face letting him know that she was happy

"Naruto-kun, your okay I'm so glad." She said placing her head on his chest, while silently enjoying how they felt.

"Naruto-kun? Since when did you start calling me Naruto-kun?" The white haired boy asked with the girl blushing before she let go and did a classic Hinata move and pressed her index fingers together.

"S-sorry, I'm just happy to see that your awake." Haku said with Naruto smirking as he laying back down on the bed, with the ice user sitting down on the other end.

"Anyway, what happened while I was out?" he asked

"You were out for about a week, during that time Tazuna finished his bridge with team seven and the whole village. Kakashi's been helping the Uchiha with his Sharingan, that pink haired girl been helping Tsunami, while at the same time tried to come see you but that fox of yours wouldn't even allow her in the room." She said with Naruto looking at Sasha and petted her head and said "Good girl" before he gave his attention back to the ice girl "I've been taking care of you since your fox would only let me near you. and that's been it, besides Inari talking about how his "Ni-chan" saved the village." She said with a smile on her face, as she could tell that the kid must really care about Naruto

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Tsunami-san has offered to let me stay here if I wanted. But I was thinking that perhaps I could accompany you back to your village, maybe become a real medic-nin like I always wanted." Said Haku, as she smiled at the half-devil.

"I'd like that." Said the boy said with a smile on his face.

"Me too, you know you're my first real friend." Said Haku with Naruto giving her a confused look. "I always thought Zabuza-san only saw me as a weapon, but he saw me as family, a daughter even. You however are my first true friend, the first person to ever see tell me I was more than a weapon. Besides I think it would be more fun if I stay with you." she said with Naruto giving her a smirk

"Alright, but know this when your around me, nothing is ever the same." He said before passing out. The girl then climbed in the bed and placed her head on his chest.

"I can already tell." She said before her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Today was the day that every thing will change for these two.

AN: and break. Another one down. now I'm sure you all are wondering what will happen in the chunnin exams right? UH no. You see I recently decided up on a new idea for a new arc and I think after that I'm going to do the fire temple arc and maybe the Raiga Kurosaki arc after that or one of the movies. I will be writing the Chunin exams, but I want Naruto and several other characters at certain levels by the time I hit that arc in possibly chapter twenty or twenty five. Who knows.

Also if your wondering what the hell did I do for Naruto now, I tell you. it was a little game trilogy known as the Jak trilogy. Naruto is now like Jak with Sasha running the role of Daxter. I also want Naruto to be like Jak in Jak 2 because that one kicked allot of ass when it came out and you'll have to wait and see how I make him like Jak in Jak 3.

Oh and if you watched Wrestlemainia XXV you would now know that Carlito and Primo are double champions, CM Punk is Mr. Money in the Bank once more, John Cena is the champ again, Undertaker keeps the streak at 17-0, and Triple H whooped the ass of Randy Orton.

Until Next time

Peace


	12. Mission 12

Chapter 12 – NXT

Hello everyone welcome back to my fastest raising fic. This one is going to be a little filler so don't get your hopes up about a fight scene. It will just mainly be talking until I set Naruto up to go on this OC arc I've been planning for a while now, but I think I should tell you this now. Devil essence wasn't my only creation. I made another Devil Power that I just could resist in adding it in. also note that Naruto does NOT have that power. No Naruto's position is using Devil arm's and absorbing their powers as his own, this one will work a little differently then usual

Also note that Naruto will not have Zabuza's sword in his possession, I know the perfect character to hold it and the best way for me to make it original so you'll just have to see

Now lets get it on

Two days after Naruto woke up, Team 7 and Haku all stood before the newly completed bridge. Before hand Naruto took it upon himself to take the sword of Momochi Zabuza with him, as he knew the man wouldn't mine it, as that alone would keep his memory alive. Naruto first took hold of the sword he felt something strange coming off the sword. The sword gave off the feeling of something….Demonic deep within. In fact the same thing occurred when he touched the Gauntlets that once belonged to the demon brothers, and now he was curious as to how this one was giving off the same feeling.

But besides all that, when Naruto took hold of the sword, he could help but think that the sword was, well light. it felt lighter in his hand, as he could swing with very well timed precision and cut a tree off from the roots but it didn't feel right in his hand. He knew that the sword would never truly work well with him, and felt that deep down, the sword knew that to.

'I think I know the perfect person to hold these babies.' Naruto thought as he looked at the sword on his back, which once again confused everyone that accompanied him except Haku, who felt that it was just another freaky thing that the boy was able to do. With goodbyes from everyone and a tearful hug from Inari, Naruto and the group left the village, with Tazuna naming the bridge 'The Great Naruto Bridge'

The trip back was a very quiet one, infact the only thing you could here, was the sound of team 7 and Haku moving at shinobi speed. Thankfully Sakura had such low chakra reserves, as she had to focus solely on running and couldn't afford to talk. Infact even when they rested, Sakura didn't run off her mouth as she needed to save her energy.

Sasuke always remained quiet so it wasn't a big deal that he did stay quiet. Kakashi saw that the boy kept turning his Sharingan on and off, probably basking at the fact that he finally had the prized bloodline doujutsu of his clan. He didn't like the fact that the boy was toying with the eye but at the same time he wasn't, as the boy probably felt like he was one step closer to reaching his goal of killing his brother.

When he looked at Naruto, he saw that the boy was quiet as well but the boy would only speak to Haku but in quiet tones so they can keep the conversation between them and no one else could get involved. He saw that he and Haku were sitting next to each other with Mp3 jacks in their ears and was listening to a song but he couldn't here which one it was. He looked back at his other students and saw that Sakura kept taking glances at Naruto, though he could see that they were looks of sadness, curiosity, and…jealousy?

He figured that she was still thinking of the conversation they had before they arrived in wave country

(Flashback – Three weeks ago)

Kakashi was still condoling Sakura, who has still yet to this point stopped crying. Kakashi could tell that Naruto's words had not only shunk in, but also made her truly look at herself the way Naruto said.

"Kakashi-sensei, why would he talk to me like that?" She said starting to calm down but still had tears trailing down her face

"It's because Naruto doesn't like it when others think that they know more then him. You see Naruto was born exactly three months BEFORE the fox attacked the village. I had to watch him, while his parents went into the battlefield. But sadly they didn't make it and Naruto became an orphan." He said with Sakura looking shocked "He was always alone and was forced to raise himself while many villagers simply shunned him for reasons only he can tell." He said with Sakura looking down

"Is that the reason he was always smiling and trying to get people's attention through his pranks and just being stupid?" she asked, as she would remember the old _blonde _Naruto pulling pranks and would always smile at everything.

"Yes and No." he said with her looking confused "Yes, he did do it for that reason because he felt that since all he ever got was glares, then he should prank and smile to make people see him for who he was. But at the same time, he only did that while lying to himself and all you at the academy. In all truth Naruto wasn't like that at all." He said making Sakura look curious

"What do you mean at all? I always thought that he was like that just because he was an orphan?" She said with Kakashi trying to simply forget she said that, because he was an orphan to, and if push came to shove Sasuke would say something to

"Naruto was always alone Sakura, while you had BOTH of your parents at home. All he has ever had was himself and Hokage-sama, and even then he wasn't enough to help him. He had to teach himself how to do things and he had to teach himself how to rely on his own abilities and learn to trust nobody. Sakura, he had to live off the streets for damn near his whole life, and for you to try and make him feel worthless is wrong. You don't treat people like your better then them, because in real life you could have had the same type of life he had." Kakashi said with Sakura looking down at that

She and the other girls that were Sasuke's fan club, all made fun of Naruto for being alone and in some cases told that to his face. She herself was no different then the rest, as she would tell him that fact whenever he would talk to her. She remembered when she told him "This table is for kids with parents and people that love them. Oh look you don't which means you go to the orphan table over there."

'How could I say that?' she thought, "How can I make it up to him?" She thought with her sensei shrugging his shoulders

"I don't know, but for your sake, I would try to think of something quick." Kakashi said as he got up from his position and began to walk off before he said one last thing "What I would do is give him time to see that you're serious about not only training but about apologizing to him. Because if your not, you'll only be proving him right." He said as he left with the girl who was deep in thought

'I guess, I know where to start.' She thought before she began to feel a new determination well up in her "I'm going to stay on this mission, and I will prove to Naruto that he is wrong and that I can be a real shinobi." She said to herself while silently vowing that she would make it up between herself and Naruto

(End flashback)

He hoped deep down, the two could make up, but only time will tell.

Ten minutes later and the group was back up and hopping through the trees towards the village. True to Kakashi's word they had no more breaks and managed to make it to the village gates just as they were getting ready to close them for the night, meaning it was nearing five o'clock. The group made it to the Hokage tower in five minutes and were now in the Hokage's office

"So team seven, I take your mission was a success, but who is this young lady." Hiruzen asked with Naruto stepping forward

"Old man, this Momochi Haku. She is the sole adoptive daughter of the now late Momochi Zabuza. Here's his sword to prove it." Naruto said reaching up for the blade on his back making Hiruzen's eyes widened

"You killed Momochi Zabuza?" he said in a low voice but Naruto heard it

"No, I didn't kill him. He died from a wound Kakashi inflicted on him. I just took his sword into my possession but after recent development, I think it would serve better in the hands of some else then my own." He said with Sasuke looking up at that. If the dobe was giving up some power then he would be the first in line to take it

"Interesting, what would make you deny such a legendary weapon in the black market and sword fortune?" he said, as he knew that Zabuza's sword was worth well over 100,000 dollars and even more if sold to the more desperate sword collector.

"Because when my hand touched the sword, it gave me a weird feeling. Like the sword was somewhat _alive_." He said getting that feeling again from the sword. Sasuke however didn't care about that, as he wanted the sword and nothing more

"Then give me the sword dobe. After all a weakling like you could possibly handle that type of power anyway." Sasuke said, thinking that Naruto would do it. Instead Naruto back handed him and looked him in the eye

"I'm afraid you didn't quite here me. I said I think it would serve _better _in the hands of someone else that means that _I _will choose who wields it." Naruto said before giving the sword a good long look before a smirk came to his face "And I think I know the best person to give this sword too."

"Very well then, now as for you Miss Haku, were you a registered shinobi from Kiri?" he asked with the girl shaking her head meaning no

"No. Zabuza and I were always on the run, so we could never stop in one place for me to get registered long enough to become a shinobi." She said with Hiruzen nodding.

"Very well then, Naruto-kun please take her to the administration office and have her registered under any rank that she wants." He said with Naruto speaking

"Old man, Haku also wants to be a medic so do you think that you can set that up?" he asked with Sarutobi nodding.

"Very well then, team seven you are dismissed except for Naruto and Haku. Kakashi I'm going to need your report on the mission." He said with everyone nodding and left the room except the two people that he requested to stay. With a huge smile on his face Sarutobi pulled out a set of keys and handed them to Naruto, who looked at them confused before he got the hidden message

"Naruto-kun today is moving day."

(Two months later)

The sounds of battle could be heard throughout a certain compound that belonged to the Namikaze clan. Within it was a white haired boy standing in front of a clone of himself. The original held Angel while his clone held Reaper. During the last two weeks, he learned that the style he gained worked solely for darkness. The style allowed him manipulates and control the shadows any way he wanted. The style also gave him access to some technique with the first being a new type of clone, made completely of his shadow. The shadow had a mind of its own, so it could fight with out his help. The clone could also take hits and live through them unlike regular Shadow clones, but Naruto was only able to produce two types of these clones. After that no more could be done.

"You ready for this?" the clone asked with Naruto nodding

"Always ready?" He said before he and his clone ran towards each other. The clone fired off several rounds at the Original, who blocked with Angel before he fired his own set of bullets at the clone. The clone then came into range and extended the gun at Naruto's head, only for him to knock the gun away as the clone fired a round. He then took a hold of the clone's gun arm and aimed his own at the clone's head, only for him to also take hold of the boys arm.

They began to spin their bodies to get untangled, while still firing rounds. Naruto got loose and aimed his gun behind his back, and towards the clone's abdomen. The clone quickly jumped over the boy as the shots were fired, and aimed the gun at Naruto's temple. The white haired boy ducked as the gun went off, before spinning on his right heel and sending another shot, which the clone blocked. Naruto then pushed his clones gun before grasping the clones hand and went under it before bringing his gun underneath the clones chin and fired a round, sending it through the clones skull.

Naruto smirked at that. The last fight he went under using gun-kata lasted a full minute, but thanks to the constant training in it, he could now fight with it for under fifteen seconds and still get the kill in.

"**You know kid; there is another way for you to master it faster." **Kyuubi said with Naruto stopping and listened to his partner

'What do I have to do?' Naruto asked as he watched his clones continued practicing the gun-kata technique

"**Try to integrate the style into Royal guard. The repulsion and guarding techniques will help you focus your attacks much better and faster. Plus you can use the shots as a means of attacks. Try to integrate Gun-kata with Royal guard and that should help you master it further."** Kyuubi said with Naruto thinking on it. Royal guard was a highly defensive Taijutsu style and was a very difficult one to master. In fact, he still has yet to master it, but if he integrated Gun-kata with it like Kyuubi said, then he was sure that it would work

'What do I have to lose?' Naruto thought. He was developing this style for a while now. Gun-kata was supposed to help him fight with his guns at hand-to-hand location. With this and Serenity induced bullets, he would be able to fight in long range, mid range, and short-range type combat with the guns. He then stopped when he saw Haku standing in the doorway with a smile on her face

After Naruto moved to his new house, he immediately brought in Haku, because she couldn't find a place of her own after two weeks. He didn't mind her staying as that gave him a training partner. They were always together and to Haku, it was amazing. They would either train, or just hang out to get to know each other more. They even went to places around the village, which gave the impression that they were a couple.

Haku didn't mind the idea of being his girlfriend, but would wait until the boy was ready for the next level.

Today however Naruto was getting ready for something big. The Hokage called him and stated that he was needed for another mission again, except this one wasn't a single mission like he would think. This one involved him teaming up with another gennin team and a replacement sensei seeing as how the current one was on a separate mission. He didn't mind the mission, as he was very tired of his team right now

Sakura was trying to talk to him or treat him to ramen since that was his favorite food. But Naruto wasn't in the mood to deal with her bullshit, as he had too much on his mind currently to be bothered by her.

Sasuke was still trying to get Zabuza's sword from his possession, as well as the demon brother's gauntlets not really knowing that he already gave them away like six weeks ago. Sasuke was being a real brat and he didn't feel like dealing with his bullshit.

Kakashi…could kiss his ass for all he cared.

All he knew was that he needed some time off from them, and what better way to do that then going on a mission

(Meanwhile)

"Okay then, Rock Lee and Tsukiakari Tenten. I have a B-ranked mission for you two." Hiruzen said looking at the two gennin before him. Rock lee is a tall boy with bowl cut shaped black hair and black bug like eyes with large caterpillar like eyebrow. He was wearing a green bodysuit with orange leg warmers, white tape tied around his lower arms, dark blue ninja sandals, and his headband tied around his waist. Tsukiakari Tenten had brown hair tied into two buns and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a Chinese style pink shirt and blue pants with dark blue ninja sandals and her headband tied around her forehead.

The two gennin were currently confused as to how they have a mission with the absence of their third teammate, Hyuuga Neji, and their sensei Maito Gai

"Um Hokage-sama, How is it that we have a mission when our third teammate and sensei is gone?" Tenten asked

"I decided to give you two this mission because your both more then qualified for it. However with the absence of your third teammate Hyuuga Neji and sensei Maito Gai, I have given you both a temporary teammate and sensei. Guards let them in." he said with the guards nodding and opened the doors to reveal Uzumaki Naruto with his fox companion Sasha on his shoulders, and Mitarashi Anko walking in, though Anko looked extremely happy about something, but wouldn't mention what it was that her so happy.

"Team gai, meet your replacement teammate Uzumaki Naruto, and replacement sensei Mataraashi Anko." He said with Lee shaking Naruto's hand with Tenten looking away with a huge blush on her face.

"I take it you all know each other?" he asked with Naruto speaking

"We know each other through some pretty mutual things but other then that, yes we do know each other." Naruto said with Sarutobi nodding

"Very well then. Now then this is your mission, I wish for you to head over to the land of swamps and help an old friend there with a problem." He said with everyone looking intrigued "There are a large number of missing reports in that village and the claims that they are under constant attack by a demon and a witch. Your mission is to go over there and protect the people from the problem." He said handing them the scroll. Naruto looked at it for a few moments before a serious look came to his face

"Old man, is the land of swamps also known as "The land of the spirit tree?" He asked

"Why yes it is, why do you ask?"

"Oh its nothing, just something I wanted to know." Naruto said, although he knew more about this place then most would

"Very well then. You have two months to accomplish this mission. Dismissed." He said with everyone nodding before leaving the office. It was time to shake things up again

AN: and break. Sorry if it was short but I was somehow able to produce this one very quickly, so hey enjoy it. Now just to let you know, Yes this was inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender. Also there is a reason as to why Tenten and Lee are going as well as Anko and you'll see why in the next couple of chapters, then after that I think I'll do the fire temple arc, why? Because I can.

But first off, the next update might not be this one as it may go to either Forbidden King or Swell of the Eternal Sky but currently, who knows. I might even do the Three tailed arc early but like I said who knows

Until Next Time

Peace


	13. Mission 13

Chapter 13 – Rebirth: The Beginning

Welcome back everyone. Well first off if you are of Christian faith like myself, Happy Easter. If not well then enjoy those eggs. I also want to let people know that I'm not your average Christian. I'm not the guy that gets up really early and dress up in a hundred dollar suit for church, I'm not the guy who knows all the quotes of the bible and reads scriptures for fun, and I damn sure ain't the guy that's in front of a gay club yelling "HOMOSEXUALITY IS THE DEVIL" bullshit

I'm your laid back; don't really give a shit Christian, where I'm late to Church at least once every two weeks. I steal from stores and have gotten away with it, and I feel like this on Homosexuals. My thing is let them fuck whoever they want to fuck, just keep that shit away from me. if you're a dude that wants to howl at the moon for certain reasons, keep that shit away from me. If you're a girl that wants to drink from the other side of the fountain, keep that shit _near _me.

See your average Christian. But I will say this

God did create the world using science (How? Look at the periodic table), Jesus was born a black Hebrew (Sorry white guys, he belongs to the blacks and the Jews), Ronald Wilson Reagan was the devil (Need proof? His whole name is spelled with eighteen letters, that's six for each one), They lied to you about 9/11 (Osama was just a pawn in a dirty game), and George Bush hates black people (It took him to long to respond to New Orleans)

Now let's get it on

The group of four was currently sitting before a small fire, roasting marshmallows after leaving the village six hours ago. It didn't really take long for them to pack up, as a two month trip was really packing extra weapons, though Naruto took care of it for them by having all their stuff sealed within scrolls to take the load off of traveling. Naruto really only packed six jumbo ramen packs and more for a two month travel. After all a man needs his ramen

As the group traveled, little to no talking was done between the group, which in all actuality wasn't bad at all. They knew that real shinobi don't try to converse towards the other, due to the simply fact that they weren't concerned about learning the others secrets and all that other bullshit that most of the girls would try, like Sakura for example. That girl was always known to try and get a conversation going, as her and silence doesn't mix at all. Naruto remembered a couple of times in which Sakura would start a fight with Ino, over something as stupid as staring at the back of Sasuke's head, which was beyond stupid.

But Naruto didn't really care about that. All that mattered to him, was this mission and what could possible be an answer that he was dying to get. Everyone soon felt bored about the whole thing till Tenten spoke.

"Hey um…Naruto, I was wondering if…you would show me how to use those weapons of yours. If its not to much trouble." Tenten said with a blush on her face. Everyone looked at her with confusion. Naruto smiled at that and held up Angel and Reaper, while Sasha ate the Marshmellow he made for her

"Sure I'll teach you how use them." He said before he aimed the gun behind his back and fired off a round, confusing the others

"Naruto, why did you just do that?" Anko asked as she watched Naruto stand up and summoned Kyuubi to his hand. Sasha then hoped into Anko's arms and sat on the woman's head

"Because." He said pointing the sword in front of the tree line "We aren't alone, right?" Naruto said with the others standing up with him. Indeed there was someone with them, as the bushes behind them rustled and out came a man looking pretty pissed. The man dressed in a dark purple jumpsuit with lighter purple stripes running up the sides. He wore dark purple armbands and black ninja sandals. Over his back were a sheathed sword, and an umbrella. He had a handsome face with shoulder length brown hair, and his hitai-ate identified him as an Ame nin. But Naruto knew who this man really was.

"Rokusho Aoi, Konoha nukenin. I suppose you're here for a reason?" Naruto said with the man growling before pulling out his sword. The blade immediately began to crackle with electricity, though Naruto knew just what this weapon was 'The Raijin blade, the sword made famous by the Nidaime Hokage.' Naruto thought looking at the sword of legend

"Oh yes brat. You may have caught me off guard with that weird weapon of yours, but I won't have to worry about that anymore. After all they will be in my possession after I kill you." he said pointing his sword towards Naruto, who simply ignited Kyuubi and pointed the flaming sword towards Aoi, while pulling out blood fang to his left

"Okay then. Let's see what you got." Naruto said before he fired off a round from blood fang and charged at Aoi. The man quickly side stepped to the left and brought his sword above his head, trying to hold the flaming sword with one hand. Naruto then pointed blood fang in point blank range, but Aoi quickly countered. He let his arm slip and back flipped away from the boy, who pulled the trigger at that very moment. Aoi then planted his feet on the tree behind him and sent several senbon at Naruto, who simply blocked with his sword before firing off more rounds from blood fang, but missed when the guy jumped to the side.

He looked back at the tree he once stood on and saw it ignite in flames. His eyes widened at that and was about to ask until a voice spoke behind him "Not bad huh? But if you liked that, you'll really like this". Aoi turned to see Naruto holding up his right arm and call out "Serenity" and blasted him towards the ground, HARD.

Aoi got off the ground fast; as Naruto stabbed the ground he once laid on. He then began a sword clash with Naruto, which had the on lookers on their toes at seeing how powerful their white haired teammate was.

Aoi blocked another slash from Naruto, who quickly rebounded off it and slashed Aoi across his chest. The man backed up, grabbing the wound before he did some quick seals "Alright brat, lets see you dodge this Earth Release: Earth Dragon Assault." He called out as a large dragon made of earth formed from the ground and launched the projectiles at that the boy, who had a smirk on his face.

He let the projectiles head towards him, making Anko cry out "NARUTO" hoping the boy wouldn't die before her. Instead what greeted her was Naruto extending his right to reveal a Rasengan he made behind his back and destroyed the projectiles. Naruto then ran towards Aoi, with Kyuubi in his right hand and the newly brought out Yamato in his left hand. He quickly jumped towards the Ame-nin, who had little time to react to the boy's sudden appearance

"You lose, fucker. Showdown." Naruto called out, sending out multiple slashes that were far to fast for Aoi to see. Naruto then reappeared behind the man, with Yamato resting on his shoulders and Kyuubi extended to the side with his head down. Before anything could be said, Aoi coughed up blood before his body exploded in a massive burst of blood, except his head, which remained perfectly in tact. The chunks of Aoi's flesh then burst into flames and slowly burned to ash

Naruto panted as he watched Aoi's body burn from the natural fire his sword was able to produce. Naruto had been working on that move for so long and it drove him crazy. It required him to summon two of his swords and then use in perfect sync with each other. but he supposed that it could only work when he had more experience in using the devil arms. He could handle the dual flooding of knowledge into his mind, but it would only stay like that for barely a eleven seconds.

After that he was screwed.

The others ran up to Naruto, as he sealed away the head of the Konoha nuke-nin. Naruto had a feeling that his head would give an even bigger bounty then the Demon brothers did, which together their head gave him about 50 G's but Aoi's should hold far more then they did.

"Naruto, what was that last move you used?" Anko asked, pretty surprised at how Naruto killed Aoi. He looked as if he vanished in the air itself, and reappeared behind the man before he died.

"That move was called Showdown. I'll teach you guys how to use it when I get the chance but right now it's too hard to explain." Naruto said as he looked at the Raijin blade. He pondered on it for a moment before he looked behind his back "Tenten." He said getting the girls attention. She then saw him toss the sword of the legendary Nidaime towards her, which she caught and was now shocked beyond belief

"N-Naruto, w-why are you giving this t-to me?!" she half shouted.

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders as he walked past them with his fox companion jumping back to his shoulders, taking her rightful place. "Just call it a thank you for customizing my guns for Me." he said before climbing into his tent to get some rest. While all that happened, Anko frowned at that. Naruto was acting different then before, as he wouldn't fight like that nor would he be so uncaring about everything.

He was going through something and she wanted to know what it was.

With nothing more to say, she sent everyone in the group to bed as it was late enough as it was

(The next day)

A large shadow over lapped the forest below it, as it flew through the sky at unbelievable speeds

The giant beast wasn't alone however, as four people rode on the beast back, while one sat atop of its head in a meditative like position, with a small fox on his shoulder. The beast was a large, scaly creature that had to be about eighteen feet long. Its scales were an iridescent blue, and its stomach was a pale cream color. The beast looked to be able to stand on all fours, but its legs were shaped so that it could stand on its two rear legs as well. On its back were two large leathery wings which, when extended, probably spanned about twenty feet. Small spines ran down the beast's back, and became a ring of slightly larger spikes on its huge tail. Its long neck was wreathed by two fan-like appendages, which were flattened at the particular moment. It had a long snout and bright green eyes with slits for pupils. It growled slightly, baring huge fangs, and a small amount of smoke escaped its jaws. The creature that the group was riding atop of was a dragon, and a HUGE one at that.

The group were riding on top of the dragon's back, due to Naruto and the others not really feeling up to doing all that walking. So the simple remedy to that problem was to have Naruto summon this Dragon; Raihousha, take them towards Shoutaku no Kuni (The land of Swamps). It wasn't a problem getting there through the air, but the question was, how they would be taken in the country.

Meanwhile, Anko and the others were having a little conversation between each other about some random stuff

"So Anko-san, have you ever been to this place called Yamagakure before?" Tenten asked with the purple haired jounnin looking a little surprised by that statement

"I'm surprised that you heard of that place." She said with Tenten nodding her head

"It's a place that my father gets material for his shop. He said that was also where his grandfather grew up in before he migrated to Konoha, but didn't tell him anything else about that place." She said with Anko nodding before answering the girls question

"Well the answer to your question is no, I haven't been there. That village is very secretive and well known for being full of nothing but warriors. It is stated this is one village that is barely known to get in wars due to the fact that they DESTROY any village that tries to attack them, such as Yugakure before they became a tourist attraction was damn near wiped out by their power. Yamagakure was also a village that was able to withstand the second and third great shinobi war but the first was one they didn't even bother joining for some reason. It was rumored that it had something to do with this man named Mar leaving the village." Anko said with Tenten thinking about that name before it hit her

"Hey I think I heard of that name before. He was said to be one of the most powerful shinobi in the Shodaime's era. He was said to be able to use weapons that were not only completely unknown, but were said to hold great power within them. He was a well known legend throughout the elemental countries." Tenten said, as she remembered hearing the story from her late grandmother about how she was able to see the man fight during her childhood

Naruto on the other hand was thinking on what she said about the man known as Mar a.k.a. Namikaze Jak

(Flashback)

Naruto walked towards an old clan home hidden within the forest of death, after he killed a good amount of the creatures that thought they could make a meal out of him. He walked up to the house and pushed the door down, which had extremely rusted hinges so it wasn't hard for the door to get open. He walked in and saw massive amounts of dust, debrief, and stained walls with many holes in it, but that wasn't his concern.

He walked towards the counter and pressed a button underneath it and watched as one of the liquor cabinets fuse with the ground and revealed a flight of stairs but with now light. So he looked towards his fox, who nodded and chucked some blue fire into the boys hand. He then walked down the dark stair case and saw on the walls were scriptures and kanji's all over the walls. He saw that along the walls appeared to be some type of seals that glowed once every five seconds

"**Kit, these are light seals. They were created for the purpose of holding light chakra within them and illuminate any area for as long as the holder wants." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding. He then bit his right thumb and rubbed the blood over the seal and watched as the light seal activated and unleashed a small light that brightened the area around him. That seemed to set of a chain reaction, as more light seals unleashed more and more before the whole tunnel was lightened up.

He stepped down the hall and continued down until he met the bottom of the tunnel and was now looking at a large door with a scripture before it. It stated 'To those that seek the light, must first uncover the darkness that surrounds it.'

'What the hell does this mean?' Naruto thought, wondering what was going on with this picture. He looked at the door and felt his arms pulse for a second. He looked at the door, then at his arms, then back at the door 'I think I got it.' Naruto thought as he summoned Yamato and Rebellion. He approached the door and presented Yamato, which caused the door reveal a seal pattern on the door. The door looked like it needed a large key to open it

He then stabbed the open end and stabbed the blade into the key pad and twisted the sword so that Rebellion was side ways. The door shook for a quick second, before it opened to reveal…a library and a MASSIVE one at that. Even though it was dark, the light still remained in the tunnel brightened the front of the room.

Sasha could tell by the smell that this place was old and probably hasn't been open for the last thirteen years. She told him that mentally which made him scoff

"That has to be the case, seeing as how my father was the last one to enter this place. Now then lets take a look around." Naruto said as he walked into the room.

After a few minutes of looking around and reading a few scrolls, he could see why his father came here. He claimed that this was the personal library to the Namikaze clan, after the founder Namikaze Mar created it on the same day as the first Hokage when he made the forest of death. The forest of death was by far THE safest place to hold this place, as it had secrets that only his clan should know.

So that was the reason why he began to look through the library and the history the place held. He read through many of the scrolls with some holding knowledge he already knew. Some were defective, and many were just downright useless for him. But as he searched, he found a small shrine with a giant tome book in it.

He walked up to it and saw that within the shrine was three scroll with the words 'History of the Namikaze clan' written on a gold name plate. He opened the case and picked up a gold scroll and quickly opened it and read what was held inside.

(End Flashback: I'm sorry but for right now I need that to remain a mystery)

Naruto looked on, as his dragon kept flying as fast as it could towards their location 'Back to where it all began'

(Later)

The group of four was now flying over a huge swamp after flying over the broader between the Land of Mountains and the Land of Swamps. They were currently flying over the outer area of Swamp and knew that it would only be a matter of minutes before they reached their destination, as that was the said scenic route to get to where they needed to go. Naruto was still on the dragon's forehead with Sasha still in her place, which that in itself was beginning to get both Anko and Tenten a little sad that he wouldn't talk or anything. They were about to say something, when strong winds began to pick up.

Naruto then stood up on top of his dragons head and looked out in the distance to see a huge tornado that just appeared out of nowhere.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Tenten asked, as she embedded chakra into her limbs to stay still, while holding Lee since he couldn't use chakra.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out, Raihousha." He called out with the dragon nodding its head. The dragon wasn't much of a speaker since it was stated that he lost his vocal cords doing an attack of his that destroyed them. However from what he lost, he gained the ability to speak to Naruto mentally, though he hoped that he would regain the ability to speak again one day. He quickly placed Sasha within his jacket, to protect her from this wind.

If anything, he refused to allow to get hurt from this situation

The dragon bent to the left hard and went back the other way, trying to leave the tornado only to see it grow and start to follow them. Naruto didn't know what the fuck was going on right now but he knew that he had to get away.

"Everyone get ready, we're about to get hit." He said with the whole group nodding. The tornado pulled them in, and the dragon quickly went away in a puff of smoke. The group of four screamed loudly as they flew through the air and landed in three different places. The tornado the mysteriously vanished from thin air, with the crackling of an old woman being heard as it left

(With Tenten and Anko)

The two girls got up from their position, which was in a small pool of water. They got out and looked around in their position and saw where they came in.

"Where are we?" Tenten asked, as she looked at her surroundings, which was noting but forest and mangroves

"I don't know, but I don't want to wait around to find out. Let's try to find Naruto and Lee and regroup." Anko said with the weapon user nodding. When they left, they failed to noticed the pair of eyes that followed them

(With Lee)

Lee groined loudly, as he rose from his position in a tree. "That's it, no more five hour training sessions a day, from now on its four and three/quarter minute training with an extra hour of warm up training." He said to himself as he stood on the tree branch and looked at his surrounding's, only to see that it was nothing but trees

"Well this stinks. I know I shall search for my friends. If I can not find them in two hours then I will run five hundred laps around this swamp on my hands." He said as he was about to jumped, until he heard the sound of a loud growl. He looked behind his back, only to jump out of the way of a huge fist. He looked up to see the glowing red eyes off a giant wolf like beast, with dark grey skin and large arms and legs that held large glowing white lines. But what scared Lee was the large glowing red eyes staring into his with a hungry smirk on his face.

"**Hmm would you look at this, fresh meat." **The beast said with Lee doing something he though he would never do

"Oh Shit." He cursed for practically the first time in his life

(With Naruto)

The white haired boy got up from his position on a dirt floor near a large mangrove. That was one crazy ride Naruto went through, and he didn't hope to go through it again. He opened up his jacket and saw his little fox peak out and climb to his shoulder. This made the boy smile as he saw the fox looked completely fine 'Well at least she's alright.' He thought as he looked around, only to find nothing but trees and bushes around him.

"Well this sucks." He said as he looked for some type of exit. Instead he soon heard the sound of laughter, but this was the laughter of children. He looked around to find a little girl standing in front of a bush, but said little girl didn't look alive, in fact she looked like a ghost. Before he could say anything the little girl ran away. Without that much to do, Naruto chased after the little girl to try and ask for away out of this dump.

He kept going until he burst through another end. But what greeted him was something that defiantly was not the little girl. Before him was a huge ruin with light shining directly over it. He saw that the walls looked ready to crumble at anytime and vines growing everywhere. For some reason Naruto knew not to go in there but deep down he knew he should go in there.

With a heavy and deep sigh, Naruto walked towards the ruins.

Not seeing the smirking face of an old woman, who vanished into the trees. Laughing up a large storm

Something was absolutely certain.

This place wasn't a holy field.

AN: and break. Was up? Another one down. now first off the manga is getting very serious right now. I don't know where Kishimato plans on taking his story, as it looks like Nagato will probably get killed off next chapter since all the pains are dead. Konan I don't see her dying in this but the others I can see that. He might make the final battle the rematch between Naruto and Sasuke but at this moment who honestly knows.

The next update will reveal another "Reaper Original" and that is the new Devil power I came up with. Remember I will always be different from any other author on this site because I don't believe in taking the safe route, I only believe in how to cross the line and come back without a single scratch on my body. The next chapter won't be coming for a little while as I need to focus on my other fics for awhile before coming back to this one.

Until Next Time

Peace


	14. Mission 14

Chapter 14 – Rebirth: The Middle

Welcome back everyone. I really don't have anything to say except, enjoy

Let's get it on

A faint light appeared down a dark tunnel, as Naruto walked down towards the open area within the ruins. Something was here, he could feel it under his skin and it was getting on his nerves. The amount of demonic energy that flooded this place was unbearable, but at the same time, it felt sorta…good. It was as if it held a warm feeling to it and was pure. He didn't know why he came here, but for whatever reason or purpose, he was here. He continued walking down the stairs and couldn't help but wonder how deep was this bitch.

While he was mentally berating the place, Kyuubi was thinking on this place and had a very familiar sense about it. He felt as though that this place held a major event that he just completely forgotten but was important for him to remember quickly.

"**What is it about this place that I'm supposed to remember without a doubt? Oh well I guess I'll just have to wait and see, while the kit explores for a bit." **He said as he watched Naruto continue down the stair case towards what ever he was heading towards

As Naruto continued down the tunnel, he began to feel something as if he was being tested by something within this place. He soon saw a light at the end of the tunnel and walked through it and soon got very confused. The area he was in was a dark and very hot rock valley, with some weird rock formations and looks of huge footprints along with a very horrible smell to it. The boy felt as though he would need to summon all the Devil arms he could.

He quickly summoned Rebellion and had Sasha hide herself in a safe location, as he wanted to keep her safe from harm, so that way the only one he would have to worry about was himself. Naruto then heard the sound of huge footsteps approaching him as he stood his ground and awaited his opponent to arrive. There was a huge roar off in the distance and very large ruptures on the ground itself. Naruto then saw a huge beast hop in the air and landed before him, in a heavy thud.

Naruto looked up and saw that it was a giant demon that stood at the height of Kyuubi, but he looked like a mix of demons in one. He had dark brown and green skin, with the upper body of a bear with gauntlets on his arms and other protective armor on his arms but his chest was bare. On his back was a huge Zanbatou, which if given the chance could probably, split an entire mountain in half. His lower body was like that of a horse with his shin being covered by grieves and a long tail that looked to have a good amount of strength behind it. The demons head looked to be a mix of a bear and a bull, with a grizzly like face and long bullhorns on both sides of his head. The large Minitor Bull looked down at Naruto while grasping the hilt of his sword and slamming it on the ground causing a huge tremor

"**Oh yes, I have a feeling that this will be a nice field day." **The demon said with Naruto staring at the huge sword and wondered how he was going to fight that

"**Kit listen, this is Shinrin: the master of the forest. He can only use Earth and Wind based attacks so you shouldn't have a problem facing him." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding and unsheathing Yamato and held the blade strong. He then charged at Shinrin, who picked up the large blade and slammed it onto the ground in front of Naruto, only for said boy to land on his arm and run up it. Shinrin saw him, and tried to brush him off, only for Naruto to stab Yamato into his exposed forearm.

He cursed loudly, before slamming his arm into a rock formation, in hopes of getting rid of the boy. He looked at his arm and saw that the boy was nowhere to be found. That is until he looked at his left shoulder and saw Naruto standing on it with his arms crossed and shaking his head in disapproval

"That's a damn shame, you should have tried to attack more fiercely then that in order to take me out." Naruto said with Shinrin, sending his fist towards Naruto, only for the boy to jump off the demons shoulder and landed on the demons horn, before stabbing Rebellion into the one of Shinrins horns and twisted the blade, causing a small crack. He quickly formed a Rasengan and slammed it into the horn. The crack grew to the point Naruto only had to punch it in order for it to fall of.

An he did, as he slammed his fist into the horn, making it fall off completely. Shinrin cried out in anger as he shook his head and threw Naruto off before sending his blade at Naruto, who flipped off his hands and took out blood fang and fired off a shot at the demons hand. Shinrin recoiled when the shot hit, while Naruto took the time to test out one of his devil arms, Onigumo. The gauntlets and grieves that made the weapon appeared on his arms and legs, while the 'wings' stayed on his back.

He then placed Rebellion on his back, as he went into a loose stance before charging at Shinrin who grabbed his sword and sent it in a downward slash. Naruto jumped over the slash and appeared before Shinrin's face and delivered a heavy right hook to his face. he then continued with a combo of punches and kicks, that the demon was far to slow to follow, before ending it in a wicked left kick to the demons snout, making him fall over.

Naruto then extended his right arm, and saw a web line of chakra extend from his fingers. Another ability that Onigumo gave him, was the power to manipulate his chakra into a web line and allowed him to swing like that superhero spiderman in the comic books he used to read as a kid. This also in a sense made Onigumo much more productive in battle, as he could now get out of fights quickly and could scale walls without the need for chakra. As he landed on one of the rock formations

Shinrin got up, with an angry expression on his face **"You damn human, how dare you make a mockery of me." **He said, as he got up to his four feet, and retook his sword back into his hand. He then held up his sword which was soon covered in gold energy before he sent it forward at Naruto, only for the boy to escape in another chakra line. The boy watched the sword slam on the rock he was once on exploded in a radiant blast of gold. He marveled at the destruction, but quickly made another zip line and got away from a crescent blast of energy.

He soon got to the ground and ran towards Shinrin, who slammed his hand on the ground creating a crack fault, which headed towards the boy. Naruto quickly removed Rebellion from his back, and combined the power of the two devils arms together. That was another thing that Naruto had been working on, the power to work two devil arms at once. The result was highly successful as he could use Yamato with Kyuubi, Cerberus with Pandora, and Nevan with Agni and Rudra.

There was an endess amount of Combo's for him to work with but right now wasn't the time for that, as he held Rebellion in its stinger attack and called out "Stinger." And stabbed Shinrin in his chest, his unguarded chest. The force of the attack actually surprised Shinrin, as he worked to have his chest far stronger then normal, so that way he can fool people into trying to attack his chest and help him get the easy kill. So he was further shocked when the sword went into his chest and forced him back on his ass.

Naruto the removed the sword and ran towards the demons neck. He jumped into the air and held the sword in a means to slice his head off, but before he could get the chance, he was hit in a huge blast of wind and was knocked towards another rock formation. He went through that one and a couple others before coming to a full stop and coughed up some blood. He quickly got up, looked ahead, and gasped at what he saw.

Two brand new demons just came out of nowhere and now stood before the still downed Shinrin. One was a lion with two long saber teeth and pure gold fur with long black claws on both his hands and feet. Swishing behind him were two tails with red fur on the end (Think of Saber Leomon from Digimon Season one and Digimon Data Squad.) The second demon was a tiger with snow-white fur, purple straps, and three long white dragon shaped tails. The tiger legs looked like he could stand on both all fours and two legs, thus utilizing his fighting potential. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing

A lion, a Tiger, and a Bear

"What the Fuck?" was all he could say

**Meanwhile – With Lee **

Lee jumped to the next tree beside him as a fist knocked down the one he once stood on. He had been dodging this demons attack for the last minute or so and it was now getting to him and his ever-large amount of stamina. This demon was very persistent and didn't waste time in trying to kill him. He felt for the first time in many years, pissed off at the fact that he couldn't use chakra, as he knew that if he could then he would be able to fight better. But sadly he still couldn't do it and that was now becoming the defining factor in this.

"**You are very persistent prey. I will enjoy eating you very slowly, that way you can feel all the pain before you die." **He said before sending another punch at Lee

'If I don't do something fast, I'll get hit by one of those punches.' He thought as he hoped further into the air, as he dodged yet another punch. He then planted his feet on the tree behind him and pushed himself towards the demon, and began punching him in the face with as many punches as he could give, but quickly pushed himself back when the demon tried to take a bite of him.

He landed on the ground and quickly began to remove his weights. 'Fuck this, I'm going to break sensei's rules and protect my ass for a change.' He thought feeling lighter then before. The demon like wolf didn't see that however and punched towards the ground, but this time Lee vanished in thin air and reappeared in front of the demons face, whose eyes widened before feeling a hard kick to his face that knocked him off his feet. Lee landed on another tree branch in a croutched position before quickly getting back up and pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb. The demon looked up to see Lee rub the blood within the content on the scroll before a puff of smoke appeared to reveal, the sword that was once heled in the hands of the late Momochi Zabuza.

Lee held the sword with a huge smile on his face, as he admired the sword 'I still can't believe Naruto gave this too me. I will defiantly wield this as an act of memory for Momochi Zabuza.' He thought before placing the sword on his shoulders and liked the feeling he got from holding it in his possession. He then turned his attention back to the demon as it tried to get up. He quickly shut his eyes and called out in his mind 'Kaimon: Gate of opening, Release' and felt the first of the eight gates open.

He then snapped his eyes open and vanished in a quick burst of speed. He reappeared before the demon and gave him a huge uppercut. The uppercut held a massive amount of strength into it, that it launched him into the air. Lee followed and continued with the attacks before he released that he was running out of power. So he gave one more punch before closing his eyes and called out in his mind 'Kyumon: Gate of rest, Release' and felt his stamina increase tenfold and aloud him to attack with more strength then before.

He then gave some quick slashes at the demons stomach, before sending a kick to his rib cage and sent the demon back to the ground, with a huge tremor following it. He marveled at the damage he caused to the field and even more so with the sword. He did all this with very hard and rigorous training in trying to wield this sword with ease. He could tell that with more training and finding an actual Kenjutsu teacher then he would gain another step in his dream of becoming a great ninja without the need of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.

'Okay now then to finish this off and go find my friends Seimon: Gate of Life, Release.' He thought as his skin turned red and chakra swirled around him. But before he could attack the demon from below regained his sense's and launched a huge blast the still airborne lee. The boy cursed as he brought his sword forward in hopes to block the attack. Little did he know, if he was paying attention, his sword pulsed like it was…..alive? When the sword connected with the demonic blast, a large dome of white energy incased him and the sword itself glowed black.

**Within the dome energy **

Lee woke up in a purple void with nothing surrounding him. He looked at his sword and saw that the blade itself was still pulsing.

Pulsing that he just now seemed to notice.

"What is all this?" he asked himself to no one really

"_That would be because of my power, or as I should say __our__ power." _Said a new voice before him. Lee looked up and saw that it was something he couldn't really believe. The person before him looked exactly like him except this person had full white hair and the sclera of his eyes were full pitch black with his eyes being a full blood red color. He appeared to also have a very different facial expression then before as he appeared to have stern look on his face and looked as though he was always serious about things and wouldn't crack a smile if you beg him to.

"Who are you?" Lee asked as he stood up on his feet, seeing the figure smirking at him

"_I am you and I wish to make a deal with you." _he said with Lee looking intrigued

**Elsewhere – Anko and Tenten **

The two girls were traveling through this forest on the head of a snake that Anko summoned. They been traveling through this forest for quite possibly an hour and they still have yet to find both Naruto and Lee.

"I hope their okay." Tenten said, still having hope in her heart that the boys were okay. Before Anko could respond a huge blast of wind hit them and forced them to cover their faces, but luckily the wind stopped just as fast as it came and they were now clear to keep going forward

"Don't worry Tenten, they'll be fine once we find them, then we can get the hell out of here." She said with Tenten giving her a nod before they looked forward 'That wasn't no ordinary wind. Someone is here and their trying to get us separated.' She thought keeping her sense's on full alert. As they continued forward the snake soon saw something strange on the side. It was an old woman holding a full faced smirk on her face with her teeth in full view. Before the snake could say anything, a huge explosion came under the ground it was slithering through, forcing it back to the summon plain. Anko and Tenten both flew in different directions in full shock of what happened.

They flew through the trees behind them and landed in separate grounds. They didn't even see the old woman come out of her hiding place with the smirk still plastered on her face

"That should keep them occupied for a while before they meet their true test." She said as her crackles left her mouth as she fused with the ground bellow her feet.

**With Tenten **

The bun haired girl pushed herself off the ground with a huge grunt. That was a trip she _didn't _want to go through again. As she got off the ground and stood up, she looked around the area to see where she flew in. Instead, she was greeted with nothing but clean surroundings.

"Damn, I can't believe I just went through that, oh well no harm done. I guess I should try to find them." She said as she ventured into the forest. Not seeing the string of chakra that disconnected from her back and return into the tree that she once stood behind. She continued into the forest pushing every weed and bush out of her way, before she walked into an open area that had light shining through it from the hole in the trees above. When she got a good look at what was before her, she gasped loudly and felt a tears protrude from her eyes.

It was a brown haired woman with her hair reaching her back and was wearing a pink kimono. Tenten then felt the tears stream down her face as she muttered one word "Kaa-san"

**With Anko **

The woman was far luckier then her young co-hort as she used her jounnin skills to help her regain her composure and stand on her feet. She was now running back the way she came but didn't see the chakra line that was once attached to her back and return into the tree she was once on. 'Okay, this is strange. I ran by that tree several times now and I get the feeling that I'm not alone like I thought I was.' She thought as she stopped on one tree and looked around at her position.

"Damn, I should have paid far more attention to my surroundings." She said to herself for making that kind of rookie mistake. She was trained by Orochimaru of the legendary three, so a mistake like this shouldn't even be possible for her

"Yes Anko, how could you make a mistake like that?" said a voice behind her, that made her eyes widened before they turned into a glare. She quickly turned around to see the person she hated more then that guy who tried to tried to have sex with her to get a buy one, get one free meal at the five star restaurant in the village. The man had extremely pale skin, and purple eyeliner over his eyes. He was currently wearing a pair of black pants with a dark purple shirt, a black Jounnin vest, and a black headband with the Konoha mark on it. But what made her truly mad was the humor filled look in his amber slitted eyes

"Orochimaru-_sensei_, can't say its good to see your pale skinned ass after you left me in the land of seas to die." Anko said as she pulled out a kunai

"Yes I did do that right? Oh well I suppose you can forgive me right?" he said sarcastically as Anko charged at him

**With Naruto **

The white haired boy dodged another blast of fire from the Lion, who appeared to have the power of fire and wind. Naruto couldn't believe what these guys were, they were known as the Group of Three, a simple standard of name with huge meaning behind it. They were full masters in not only their arts and techniques but also in the way they fought. The bear, Shirin was far stronger in mid to short range fighting and held full control over earth and wind but held very little power when fighting long distance. The Tiger, Uritake was far better in Long range fighting as he held the elements of Water and Ice and was able to use them quite efficiently. The Lion, Yunagi however was a pure Short range fighter, as he utilize his power over flame quite well, and damn neared sneered Naruto with one of his claws, that he had ignited in flames if I might add

Sure he could handle one demon at one time, maybe even two, but THREE was just pushing it. He quickly jumped away from a slash by Shinrin and brought up his sword to block off the blast of water from the Uritake behind Shinrin, and also blocked the flames claw attack from Yunagi. The attack became to strong for him to handle and was soon blasted towards another rock formation and crashed right through it and landed on the ground, Hard. He coughed up blood as he pushed himself off the ground and was now on his knees, the blood still coming out of his mouth.

He was sure beyond a doubt that his ribs were broken with the pain growing more and more. He truly knew that this was taking him

Before he could do anything the three demons appeared all around him and looked prepared to take him out. Yunagi ignited his claws and raised it into the air. Uritake stood on his two feet and raised his right arm. Shinrin simply raised his sword in the air and held it as a means of taking someone out, execution style. Naruto tried to get up, he really did, but the pain was far to unbearable for him to do so

'Come on, move. I have to live, I have to live, I MUST LIVE!!!' he screamed in his head before hearing a voice say

"_All you had to do was ask_"

The three demons then sent their attacks forward and all three hit Naruto in succession of the other. Before they could celebrate, they felt something begin to push their attacks away before a huge tower of purple chakra exploded from the ground below and pushed them all away. When the tower and smoke cleared, it soon revealed Naruto back in his dark form, but something also happened to the two devil arms Onigumo and Rebellion. Onigumo was now pitch black in color with the 'wings' becoming midnight purple. Rebellion also looked different, as the blade gave of an eerier purple glow with the blade itself being full black

Naruto began to laugh an evil laugh before looking at the three demons. He then pointed the sword at them and spoke

"**Its time to get this party truly started. Whose next to get slaughtered?" **

AN: and break. Well here is the next one. Now I'm sorry to say it but the new powers won't be reveled till _next _chapter. The reason why is because I wanted this one to be the pure set up of all that will transpire in this little arc with the first being the character change in Anko, Tenten, and especially Lee. Lee is by far my second favorite male character in this anime, as he is one of the easiest to work with purely and greatly. So the next chapter will be the revelation of their changes and to help make you more hungry here's a preview of what's to transpire next chapter

"**Master, you must keep control over this new power that you have gained. It will only work for those of the strong willed." **Nevan said with Naruto nodding as he held onto Yamato tightly, and glared at the demonic knight before him, who held onto his Claymore sword and pointed it at the boy

"Are we going to do this or what? I'm really in the mood to kill you." He said with the boy finding a smile on his face

"As you wish." Was all he said as he raised his arms as the transparent wings formed. A veil of light enveloped him before the sound of glass breaking could be heard and Naruto now stood in his newest transformation.

That's it for now. if you want the rest stayed tuned to find out

Until Next Time

Peace


	15. Mission 15

Chapter 15 – Rebirth: The End

Welcome back everyone, this one will be the most electrifying chapter I have every written, but I have a quick announcement. I decided against sending Naruto to my OC village right now because it's still a little early for that. Therefore, what I will do is simply call this the Mystic swamp arc and next chapter will may be another original one but it will be a much better then this. After that, I might do the fire temple arc, because that's looking more and more on my objective for a certain idea I have.

In addition, another announcement, Naruto will have a devil trigger but you won't see him use it until the Chunin exams. I will also be writing the lemon between Naruto and Hinata within that arc then I'll give the other girls what they earn. Now in this one some new powers would be obtained and I want to keep my status as holding a more highly original Naruto/DMC then any other author to date, besides Trinity

I also want to let you all know that I started my DBZ/DMC crossover called 'The Devils Advocate' so please give that one a hit and hopefully a review, because I only have five for that one.

With nothing more to say, Enjoy

Disclaimer: how could I own it, I'M BROKE BIATCH!

Naruto stood in his dark form with Rebellion slung on his shoulders, with the other demons looking pretty scared to try to fight the boy. Naruto's energy was now beyond his normal one and the output of power he gave was astonishing. His power was literally growing by the second and was even affecting the ground below his feet, as it looked pale underneath him. Naruto then smirked evilly as he pointed Rebellion at Yunagi. Rebellions purple aura and the glowing purple eyes with haze leaking from the sword was enough to scare any body that looked at it, but Naruto had other plans.

Before any of the other demons could blink, Naruto disappeared and reappeared on Yunagi's chest, with Rebellion stabbed in his chest. Then in a quick flash, Yunagi's head fell to the ground and his chest exploded in a massive rain of blood. The other two were shocked at the sight but they soon stopped when Uritake was hoisted from the ground and thrown into a rock formation.

The demon lion got off the ground and sent his flaming claws to where he was thrown but was soon surprised to see that he hit nothing but air. His sense's came back when he heard the call of "**Shadow Release: Black pool of the underworld." **He soon began to feel a sinking sensation on his legs, as he looked down and saw that his feet were being sucked into a black void. He struggled to get out but only heard another call "**Earth Release: Earth Dragon projectile." **

He looked to the side and saw a dragons head made of mud, form right next to the boy. As it opened its mouth a white glow could be seen within before it fired out several mud projectiles from its mouth each one striking the lion with allot of force, and made the demon cry out in pain. Cutting the flow of chakra, he then held up his arms shoulder length apart and unleashed his black web line of chakra to two large boulders, and pulled then towards his arms. Then with inhuman like strength, he lifted them off the ground and chucked them at the lion, who still couldn't get out of the pool, and was hit on his head and spinal cord.

Naruto then ran towards Uritake and slashed at the lion's limbs, before performing a stinger motion on the lion's neck. With a flick of his wrist, he flipped his sword before slashing downwards cutting out the bottom of the creature's neck before coming back with one more slash that completely separated its head from its body. The demons blood came out like a fountain, though Naruto still wasn't satisfied and turned his attention to Shinrin, who was now very fearful of the boy.

Naruto began to walk towards Shinrin with a devilish look on his face **"Now you act as if I'm going to hurt. Why is that?" **He asked sarcastically, as Shinrin held his sword tightly, though his arm was shaking by the second

"**W-wh-a…What are you?" **He asked only to sees Naruto's grin grow ever slightly

"**I am the monster hidden in the shadows, I am the beast that will kill anything that moves, and I am your executioner." **He said with Rebellion exploding with purple chakra surrounding the blade in a flame like matter, as he ran forward. Shinrin took a tighter hold on his sword, as he brought it down in hopes of killing the boy, but all he got was said boy blocking with his own sword

To his shock, there was even a tremor on the ground, but Naruto already prepared for that. He made a quick Rasengan and slammed into Shinrin's sword, making the sword bounce out of his hands or what was once there and fell to the ground in a loud thud like sound. Naruto vanished and reappeared with Rebellion extended to the left, as Shinrin's right hand fell off; making him howl in pain, though Naruto wasn't finished.

The boy then jumped towards Shinrin's face and slashed between the demon's eyes and on his left eye, thus blinding him there. The demon howled in pain once more, as Naruto made another Rasengan, though this one was pure black with purple chakra surrounding it

"**Prepare yourself, for I'm going to kill you with my newest Rasengan. Say hello to the Revenge Rasengan." **He said as he slammed it between Shinrin's eyes. The jutsu acted as a drill, and allowed him to jump through Shinrin's head and come out from the other side. The giant four legged bear then fell over, dead. Naruto landed behind the bodies as he returned to his normal form and was out of breath. He got down to his knees and panted deeply as Sasha came out of her hiding place and sat on Naruto shoulder, and licked his cheek

The boy looked at his fox companion and petted her head before standing tall. He looked on in shock as he remembered the power that he just used and how it felt so…alive and punishing. He then looked at his hand and saw that it was trembling, though not by fear but by the rush, his body received using that power. For some reason, whenever

'That power keeps returning and I don't know why? Plus who was that voice?" Naruto asked himself before looking behind his back and saw the three dead demons. He then watched as the familiar white orbs came out of the demons bodies and now floated in the air. Naruto then held up his arm as a means to call them to him, but he was soon shocked when orbs flew the other direction.

"Hey get back here." He yelled as he summoned Pandora to his hands and turned it into its bike form. He then revved it up before speeding towards the souls.

They weren't getting away that easily

**With Lee **

Lee could only stare in amazement at the person before him. Did he say that he was his own alternative self? And if so how was that possible

"I know what you're thinking and that can be just as easily explained. You see I was created years ago, when you were born. I believe that your power was sealed away by the someone, which took away your ability to use chakra. When you fought against that demonic attack, it awakened me, and now you and I need to refuse to survive." The clone said with lee looking confused

"Refuse? What do you mean by that?"

"The two of us can not coexist for long, as our power has been weakened to much. I am your true power and you are the default form of us. You and I will need to return and become one once more." He said with Lee standing up

"What will be the out come of this fusion?"

"I'm glad you asked. What you will receive is the ability to use chakra again as well as my healing rate. You can take shots that would kill normal humans instantly, but you will be able to live through it. Also you'll get this baby right here." He said pointing to his eyes and made Lee raise an eyebrow. "but I won't tell you what it does because I think you need a good surprise." He said with a smirk as well as Lee, who was already on broad when he heard that he could finally use Chakra. He then saw his counterpart raise his hand

"So Lee, are you ready?" his clone asked with the boy not waiting a second and shook his counterparts hand

"I was born ready." Was all he said, before a quick flash of light came before him and he then felt a floating sensation of sorts and returned to the world. Brand new that is.

(Outside world)

The demon that Lee fought with marveled at how Lee survived his light blast technique, much less, how he made a barrier of light around it, thus protruding him from trying to kill the boy. He then saw a crack appear outside the barrier, before more and more came until the whole thing just exploded in a glorious burst. When the light cleared, Lee now stood within the air looking completely different. His hair was now snow white and was long enough to reach his shoulders, with a single strand going across his face. His face looked different as well, as his eyebrows looked as if they were trimmed down to the average looking and his face looked more chiseled and firm. However, the biggest change about him was his eyes.

His eyes were now blood red with a black circle where the pupil once was and black circles turning counter clockwise within them. The sclera in his eyes were also a different color as it was now pitch black and made him look as though he would kill you if you try him. But that wasn't the only thing that changed, as the sword he once held was far different as well. The blade was shaped like a huge, curved kitchen knife with a large spine jutting out backwards from the unsharpened side. The blade was black at the top, but there was a flame pattern on the bottom three quarters of the blade that was actually waving like a real flame. In the centre of the blade was a strange red jewel within it that glowed once every five seconds.

Lee looked at his hands and marveled at the new type of power he felt. He felt not only stronger but also strangely…complete. He felt as though he had this power already but just never held it in his hands.

"**I believe its now my turn to introduce myself." **Said a voice, which sounded an Englishmen with a demonic edge to his voice. Lee looked around for the location of the voice but couldn't find it until the voice spoke again **"Down here, in your hands." **The voice said again with Lee looking to see that the voice that spoke was the sword for some reason.

'Umm…How are you talking to me exactly?' he asked

"**I know it may seem strange, but in all truth my spirit is in your body, I'm just talking to you through….well me." **He said with Lee sweat dropping a little.

'_Okay _now then what are you? Besides a sword that is.'

"**Nice recovery. Anyway, I am the true form of the sword that that man named Momochi Zabuza wielded before his tragic demise. I was in that sealed form for the last hundred years or so after my first master and I truly separated. I haven't been able to find someone with enough devil power within them to awaken my true form until you came along with your own devil power, and a very potent one at that." **He said with Lee looking curious

'Really do you know what it is?' He asked, as he wanted to get ready to fight this demon, and take out.

"**Yes I do. You see my first master had those eyes of yours and he dubbed them the Mashingan (Devil Eye). I won't tell you the abilities it contains for I think you'll want to figure it out your self, but what I will tell you that you unlocked one of the abilities, which is telekinesis. You probably haven't noticed but we are still airborne." **The sword said with Looking down and saw the demon prepare to attack him again

'So I can fly?'

"**No, just jump very well. In fact, the only reason why you're still in the air is because you're subconsciously concentrating on your feet and the telekinetic powers are responding to it. You should however focus on the demon below us as he looks ready to attack." **The sword said with Lee looking down and saw the demon like wolf preparing to jump towards him. Giant wings formed on his back and he jumped towards the boy

'Okay, let's take him out. By the way what's your name?' he asked as he raised his sword to his shoulder and dropped from the sky, and aimed his body in swan dive like position, and was now heading towards the demons extended fist. **"My name is Kokushibyou, pleased to make your acquaintance." **The sword, Kokushibyou said with Lee nodding hid head. He then tightened his grip on his sword and soon brought the sword forward. He slashed many number of times, before executing one huge slash across the demons stomach and landed on the ground with the pointed end of his sword touching the ground.

The demon that was in the air exploded in blood as his body fell back to the ground in a hard thump, as Lee felt the need to walk towards the body and saw the demon was breathing hard as his wounds kept bleeding profusely **"Okay my boy, time for a new addition to your power. Now then, I want you to focus your chakra directly into your eyes and look at the demons body. And don't worry I show you how to do it in your head." **Kokushibyou said with Lee nodding his head and did what was asked of him

He then looked amazed as the information went through his head and now he had a slight sense in how to use his chakra, though somewhat. His vision of the demon soon changed and became a black body with the image of a weapon in front of him. He was confused by this and asked the sword what was going on **"That is one of the abilities that the Mashingan gives called Devil Arm: Scan. This allows you to have a basic scan of the demon you defeated and see what his devil arm form would be for you. And it appears that the devil arm this one will make will work well for you. Now then to get it say, Devil Arm: Configuration, and the demon shall become your new weapon." **Kokushibyou said with Lee nodding.

He then stared at the fallen beast's body and called out "Devil Arm: Configuration". The demons body soon glowed a bright white before bursting into particles of white energy, which then traveled traveled towards Lee and surrounded his arms and legs. The energy continued to swirl until the white turned into a pitch back color before becoming what he saw. The Devil Arm took the form of a pair of gauntlets and greaves. The gauntlets seemed more looked like a pair of gloves though they were a type of odd metal and had claws were his fingers would be. They were black in color and had odd red lines designed into them. The greaves were like a pair of boots though instead of being flatfooted they were like paws and had claws on them. Like the gauntlets, the greaves had lines designed on them with them being red of course, though for what reason he didn't know.

Lee soon felt information go through his mind and about weapons of his. It turns out that the demon he just defeated went by the name of Beowolf and was under the control of an old woman, who lived here. He couldn't get any information on who this woman was, but apparently Beowolf has been under her control for upwards of years and it was thanks to Lee that he was now free

'I guess I have no other choice but to try and find the others. I hope their alright.' He thought as he raced within the forest to try to find the others. If he were to look behind him, he would have saw the old woman with a huge smile on her face, though this one wasn't the sinister one but one that looked like a real happy smile

"Well then, that youngster sure proved his worthiness to power. Beowolf will do great in his hands; now let's see how the girls are doing against my jester." The old woman said as she sank into the branch like water

**With Tenten **

The brown haired girl just stared in wonder at the back of her late mother. Her mother died to an illness when she was six years old and the woman that he's with now is only her step mother. Now of course, she loved her stepmother dearly like a daughter would to her mother but she would never be able to compare to her own mother. She would cry herself to sleep sometimes due to how much she missed the woman and now she had her back

"Kaa-san, it's me Tenten." Tenten said only to see something shocking. Her mother, instead of acknowledging her, ran off into the forest. Tenten then looked shocked before chasing after the woman constantly calling out "Kaa-san", trying desperately to catch up with her mother.

**With Anko **

The purple haired Tokubetsu Jonin was currently chasing after her bastard sensei, Orochimaru.

She was in total anger that he would show up to her face and act as if she was still his little plaything, but today is the day that she finally takes him out and be rid of the cursed marked that he placed upon her so many years ago. She extended her arm and called out "Striking shadow snake" which left that sleeves of her jacket, and flew at Orochimaru and wrapped themselves around him, seemingly holding him in place.

She then pulled out a kunai and prepared to stab him through his skull, but she saw the snakes explode and freed Orochimaru. The snake man then held up his hand and screamed loudly, making the woman grab her neck in pain. She cried out loudly, as Orochimaru approached her, with a smug grin on his face.

"My dear Anko-chan, did you honestly believe that you could kill me so easily? You will never be able to compare yourself to me. You will never be free of my will as long as you bear the mark I gave you. You will forever be in my grasp and hide underneath my shadow. You will always be Anko: the snake bitch, as long as you live." He said as he whispered the last part into her ear. It was then that the purple haired woman's eyes widened at that point, as memories began to plague her mind

She remembered being revered as one of the highest and most respected shinobi within the walls, before Orochimaru betrayed the village and her. The woman felt an anger that dwelled within her begin to resurface, as her power began to spike once every three seconds. The woman's eyes began to glow a bright red, as her hair began to glow a dark crimson like color as her slowly stood to her feet. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow before a smirk came to his face

'It appears she passed her test and is finally able to release the anger she held in for years.' He though before Anko's arm went through his stomach and he dissolved in a pile of mud. She looked confused for a second before she got a huge headache in her head. She the felt vision run across her eyes as she began to see something she forgot many years ago

**Flashback **

A young twelve year old Anko grabbed her neck in pain, as the bite Orochimaru placed upon her neck was giving her unbelievable amounts of pain, that was far to unbearable to describe. Her body felt as if it was on fire and she was almost tempted to try to take her own life, but for some reason something kept telling her to hold on and fight through the pain, and use that pain to make her stronger. She didn't know why but she listened to what the instinct said and fought against this great pain, until it just went away and she could now sigh a breath of relief

As she laid there on the ground, the doors opened to reveal her sensei walking into the room with a smirk on his face

"It appears as though only you have survived the procedure. I must say that I am quite impressed my dear Anko-chan." Orochimaru said with his raspy and flamboyant voice. Anko looked up and saw the snake like man bend down before her and smirked at her "I suppose that if you were strong enough to withstand the curse mark, then you should hold some usefulness to me, so how bout, would you like to tag along with me?" He asked with his hand extended.

Anko soon gasped seeing the hand, before her whole body pulse and the seal activated right before the snake like mans eyes. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at that, as Anko's eyes gave of a dark blood red aura with purple chakra swirling around her body thanks to the seal.

'Hmmm….it appears that she is also another survivor from my past experiments. She holds the bloodline known as 'Curse of Heart' which when in use unlocks untold amounts of chakra and stamina, but the user would normally have to unlock untold amounts of rage to gain it. It's been so long since I worked on making new bloodlines that I forgot that I even worked on this one. I have to prolong the activation or else it would become a problem later.' He thought as he held up a one handed tora sign and sent a pulse of Chakra into Anko's seal, making the girl grab her arm in pain, thus stopping the power flux.

"Always remember this Anko-chan, you are mine as long as you bear my seal." Orochimaru said before he chopped Anko on her neck, thus knocking her out

**End Flashback **

It was then that realization came across her. For years she always went under the assumption that she was abandoned, thrown out like garbage only to picked up by some collector. She always thought that she was worthless on that day, but now she knew that she got out on her own, she wasn't thrown away, but now she had to figure out how she got this new power

Before she could think more on the matter, a loud laugh came from nowhere and made the woman look around in caution

"Good job Anko-san. You succeeded in your test." Said a voice that sounded like it belonged to an old woman.

"Who are you? Show your self." Anko said out-loud. She then saw a hand pop out from a tree in front of Anko before a body came out of the tree. The body belonged to that of an old woman, who stood at 5'7 and wore regal cloths. The woman's face was wrinkled, though lightly with her eyes looking very full of life and what it all had to offer her in life, "Who are you?" Anko asked with the woman's smile never leaving her face

"My name is Genshu, the sorceress of this land and all that it has to offer." She said with Anko looking surprised

"You actually live here? That is surprising." She said

"Let me guess, for a woman my age, right?" she said with Anko gasping but before she could speak Genshu raised her hand "Don't worry; I know you didn't mean to offend me and personally none taken. I've grown used to the idea of me being an old woman, as after all I am over two hundred years old." She said with Anko gasping

'That old? Damn she must be drinking some good water.' Anko thought in her head

"Yes I do." She said with Anko once more gasping

"You can read my-"

"Thoughts? No I can't, I just have a great sense of predictability. I can tell by your facial features that you were thinking on my age, so I admitted to you about the spirit water I drink, to keep my body healthy and strong enough for me to live for as long as I can, till not even the water can keep me alive." She said with Anko nodding

"Anyway do you think you can help me find my teammates? They've been missing for awhile now and I would like to locate them before something happens." Anko said with Genshu nodding

"No problem, just give me a few seconds." She said, before she held up her staff and slammed the butt end on the trunk below. The tree began to glow spiritual white before they both vanished in a flash of light.

**With Tenten **

The brown haired girl continued to chase after her mother, who was still advancing in a fast pace. That was something she didn't understand. Her mother was a civilian when she alive, yet here she was out running her. However, that wasn't her concern right now. She just wanted to see the mother she lost years ago.

So with that she sped herself up to shinobi speed and was now gaining on her mother. When she was at arms length, her mother vanished and all that was left was a large stump. Tenten looked on in shock before it actually hit her.

Her mother was gone and would never return to her, no matter how much she wanted it to happen or how much she wanted to chase after her. She then began to remember something shocking. All that stuff that just happened proved to her that she needed to stop chasing after this dream of returning to her mother or getting her mother back, when in reality, that will never happen.

She felt tears trail from her face, before she felt a presence behind her and saw Anko land in front of her.

"Anko-sensei, it's good to see you." she said wiping tears away from her face.

"Come on, let's get out of here and try to find Lee and Naruto. I really want to get the fuck outta here." She said with Tenten nodding and got up from the ground. As she walked away, a ghost like figure of a beautiful woman in her late thirties wearing the same outfit as Tenten's mother smiled brightly at her saying _"That's my girl" _before she disappeared without a trace

**With Naruto **

The white haired boy was still chasing after the three souls, but after about twenty minutes, they just disappeared out of sight and now both he and Sasha was in an unknown location. The surrounding area looked to be some kind of oasis with grass all around the area, palm trees blowing softly in the wind, and the bright sun in the sky. He looked around until his eyes laid on something.

It looked like a small shrine with a white orb in the center of the shrine. He walked towards it and held up his arm, only to see a small barrier erected around the shrine. He looked and saw that his hand lost a few fingers. He soon flexed his hand as an orb of red chakra encased his hand, while he looked at the barrier again and saw the reason why. The whole barrier was a bright celestial white with energy swirling in different directions, making it impossible for Naruto to break through it.

'Damn. Now I have to wait a few seconds for my hand to regrow itself.' He thought before the chakra cleared and he now had his hand back.

"**Human, you dare try to obtain my power?" **Said the orb, with a heavy demonic voice that sounded as if it held a large amount of wisdom within it

"Yes, I have. I need to get the hell out of here and I take it you're my ticket out." He said with the orb rocking the shrine, seemingly showing that it was angry

"**You dare to think that you can take my power? Well then if that is your wish, then you must earn it." **The orb said before a tower of white traveled into the sky above. He looked up and saw the energy continuing to fly into the air, while he summoned Yamato to his hand. He soon heard a large cry within the air, and the sound of running heading towards his location. The large tower of light formed in front of him once more, before it cleared. Naruto jumped to the side when the demon ran past him with a sound of hooves hitting the ground.

When he looked behind him, he saw just what came from the sky. The source of the noise was soon revealed as a large horse made its appearance pulling a chariot. This was no ordinary horse though as just the sight of it alone gave away its status as a demon. It had blackish blue skin that looked more like armor. Blue fire covered its hooves as well as the back of its head down to the end of its neck.

Suddenly the horse slid to a stop about halfway from the boy before locking eyes with him. Because of this, he got a look at the chariot the demonic horse was pulling. The dark black coloring was of course the first thing he noticed followed quickly by the glowing blue lines that ran along the chariot's side. Each of the wheels had blades protruding from them. A bright white light shone on each corner of the chariot where an opening could be seen.

Finally, he noticed a stream of blue fire coming from the bottom of the chariot and connected with two metallic skulls with glowing blue eyes near the beast forelegs. Wrapped around its hind legs and securing the chariot were two metallic arms each one securing a leg by wrapping around it and coving the skulls mouth's with their hands. Rearing back to stand on its hind legs the beast gave out a loud roar or a horse's version of one anyway before coming back down.

"So it's a game of Gladiator you want." Stated the boy only to have his answer confirmed by a stomp of the horse's hooves.

"C'mon then." He said giving the motion to attack. As if getting the message, the demon horse screeched into the sky before stomping the ground and ran towards the boy. Naruto held his hand over Yamato's sheath as he raced towards the horse, with chakra added to his feet to achieve the speed; he still had yet to gain. He then grasped the hilt while calling out "Spiral Swords" and unsheathed it. Just as he said that four swords surrounded him, before laughing at the horse, who dodged them before stomping the ground hard and bringing fourth flames around its hooves.

The flames grew larger as the horse bellowed deeply, before its speed increased. Naruto quickly took the sword from its sheath once more, before swinging it in a wide-angle arc, and resheathing it. There was a quick reaction, as the horse screeched loudly as a large cut appeared on its side. Naruto instantly reacted and charged at him with his sword sheathed. Once he appeared before the horse, he took out several slashes to its face, cutting its eyes and blinded it.

Naruto wasted little time in sheathing his sword and did some quick seals calling out "Demonic art: Black Fire Dragon jutsu" he yelled exhaling the black flames from his mouth, that hit the horse dead on from his position. All that was heard after that was the sound of the horse dying from the flames before his body exploded to reveal his soul orb.

Naruto then smirked happily, before holding up his hand and calling the orb to him. It did just that and came to him, before a flash of light appeared and he now stood with his newest weapon, called Seishi. He looked onto his back and saw the weapon take the form of a dark blue armor chest plate with a white jewel on his chest. The chest plate would light up once every few seconds and reflected power off him.

But that wasn't the big thing about this weapon. It was the eight transparent wings coming off the back. The knowledge quickly came to him and he smiled at what he gained.

He could fly

He gave them a good flap and took off into the air. Naruto marveled at how high his jump was, continuing to flap the wings and remained in the air. This devil arm mainly increased his speed and flexibility, with the main property of this weapon being flight capabilities. He could see himself doing allot of things with this new devil arm but for now he had to settle on what he could. He looked to his shoulder and saw his little fox companion enjoying herself on his shoulders, as he could see she liked the height they were currently in. After a view flaps in the air, he landed on the ground and approached the shrine, with Seishi leaving him

He looked at the orb before him, and could tell that t was impressed by him

"**Say boy, what is your name?" **It asked with Naruto stopping before the shrine, not wanting to loose his fingers again.

"Sparda Namikaze Naruto." He said

"**Very well then, I herby accept you to become my master." **It said before the orb floated and approached the boy. The orb entered Naruto's body and made him feel a sensation within. He felt his power grow, but also felt something different. He felt as if there was now balance in himself and he was in more control of himself and his power.

'I guess that light helps balance the darkness within me. Well then let's see what else is down here' he said to himself before he coughed loudly and got on his knees, grabbing his chest. He breathed in heavily, as something was trying to get out and fast to. Naruto slowly started to get back on his feet. He collapsed twice, but kept trying, and eventually made it back to his feet. He swayed dangerously, but didn't fall. He was slumped over and let his arms hang, his breathing was uneven and his muscles still showed signs of convulsions.

Naruto seemed to stop breathing for a second, then snapped his head up and roared/screamed. A massive tower of black chakra exploded from his body and into the sky above. The clouds parted and swirled around the pillar and black lightning bolts crackled around it. The tower swirled around the boy before splitting into three sections. One section glowed bright purple, the other celestial white, and the last blood red. The sections soon twirled around him, before dissipating and leaving Naruto to fall on his knees, panting heavily but he now looked different then before

Everything about him glowed a bright celestial blue type of color with a white hum surrounding him. His skin was radiant in blue with his hair standing straight up and was blue as well. His whole eye was different as well, as all that was evident of it was the large white glow. Naruto panted before his new transformation left him and he hit the ground face first and groined loudly

"What….the hell….was THAT?" he asked loudly and between his breaths before looking at his body, and saw the tattoo's once again reform on him. He was confused by this until Kyuubi spoke

"**Kit, you did it." **Kyuubi said with pride in his voice

'I….did what?'

"**I think I should continue for Kyuubi, since I hold the most understanding of it. You've not only achieved balance within yourself, you've also completed the power of your ancestor Mar." **Nevan said with Naruto raising a mental eyebrow, as he resealed his tattoo's again.

'What are you…talking about…exactly' he thought still trying to catch his breath, with Sasha standing back on his shoulder, and licked his cheek to see if he was alright. The white haired boy simply petted her head, thus alerting her that everything was all right

"**Your ancestor Mar, held the power over Darkness and Light. You just gained his final power over light, and now you can use both." **Nevan said with Naruto looking amazed. He has now gained yet another power in his repertoire of weapons and special abilities. Now he had yet another transformation at his disposal. He had the dark form, and the demonic form of Kyuubi. I hope that he can get both transformations down soon and wouldn't have problems with them anymore, or so he thought.

He then saw a mirror pop up from the ground and held a reflection before him. He looked at it with confusion before he felt a pulling sensation course through him and in a sense made him walk towards the mirror and step into it

**Elsewhere **

Anko and Tenten slithered through the swamp once more with a snake summon. Anko talked to Tenten about what they both went through, though to hear the girl lost her mother in a pretty early age was pretty hard, even now. The girl did however appear to have a new look on the matter, and would now become stronger from it.

"Tenten, are you sure your fine?" Anko said with the girl nodding

"Yes I am. I long since tried to forget that my mother was dead, when I kept her alive through my memories." She said 'but that doesn't change the fact that I miss her.' She thought with Anko rubbing her back a little

"Don't worry Tenten. As long as you remember her and the good times you had with her, she'll always be with you." Anko said before a familiar voice called out to them

"Tenten, Anko-sensei." Said the voice with both girls looking up to see running besides them before he jumped to the snakes head and giving the girls a good look at his new appearance

"Lee? Is that you?" Tenten asked with the boy nodding "What happened to you?"

"Tenten, you wouldn't believe it if I explained it slowly." He said with Anko shrugging her shoulders and telling her snake summon to move faster. They now had to find a certain white haired boy that she was currently extremely worried about.

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto reappeared within a coliseum like structure but was very dark. As he walked in, the mirror shattered into a million pieces making Naruto raise an eyebrow. Before he could wonder to himself, darkness covered the arena before it became a barren wasteland. With only large rocks and the occasional dead tree. The ground was completely red, like a river of blood swept through a desert, staining the sand crimson. He looked up and saw that the sky was an almost beautiful mix of different oranges, reds, and yellows. He also saw a massive, multicolored, sun that looked to have some kind of silt in between it, making it appear to be some kind of demonic eye.

"What the hell is this place?" he questioned only to have it answered by someone else

"That would be because of me." Said a voice, with Naruto turning around to see something very strange. It was no one, like he thought until the voice came back "Down here." Said the same voice with Naruto looking down. He saw that it was his shadow, but the shadow was moving on its own accord. The shadow then stretched out and converged a circle, ten feet from him. Out this circle rose a black bubble. The bubble formed into a human shape after rising to near six feet, then the shadows began to melt from the figure like black oil, revealing the appearance of Namikaze Naruto, but was far different.

This one was an exact clone copy, no doubt, but was an exact clone copy of him in his dark form, and the question now was how he was before him. "Incase your wondering how I am before you its simple. You see a long time ago, I was the Yin to your Yang. I was the result of your gaining of the darkness power and have become a manifestation of that power." He said with Naruto raising an eyebrow at the person before him

"But how is it that you exist before me?" Naruto asked with the clone of himself shrugging his shoulders

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I will have to kill you, if I wish to take control." He said before he erupted in black and purple chakra. The clone brought its head back and let loose a mighty roar that rocked the whole area surrounding them. Naruto saw his form begin to crack around all areas of himself, as his power continued to grow. Soon he exploded in raw power as the three white orbs that Naruto tried to take form the three demons he killed appear and fly into his dark form, thus making the cracks grow even more, before it exploded and made Naruto cover his face from the light.

When the light cleared, it revealed his clone standing in a new form. His form was correspondent to that of a knight with his whole body being covered in some type of armor that was a spiritual blue/celestial white kind of color. In the demons right hand was a large silver claymore/Zanbatou like sword and by appearance looked very heavy, but in his hands was very light. In a way, this demon resembled Vergil in ways (Think of Vergils form in DMC 4) but Naruto still didn't fully understand what was going on right now.

"What the hell are you?" Naruto said as he summoned Yamato to his hand, and held the grip on it hard

"I am you, though I will prove that I am the superior one, right now. I am the celestial knight: Koruma" he said as he held up his sword and charged at Naruto. the quickly pulled the blade out of its sheath and countered Koruma's attack, only to be hit by the knights shield. Koruma then raised his sword above his head and slashed downward towards the ground. When that happened, a huge blast of silver like energy flew off the ground and flew at Naruto at unbelievable amounts of speed

The boy quickly gathered energy into Yamato, before unleashing his own attack. The attack form Yamato formed a purple blast and moved at the exact same speed as the one Koruma sent. Both attacks clashed and soon they both exploded, sending both fighters flying backwards. Both Naruto and Koruma landed on their feet with little effort and charged at each other with the weapons ready. When the both met Koruma's Claymore began to struggle against Naruto's….sheath?

The white haired boy smirked, as he took out Yamato in his right hand and attempted to remove the knight's head from his body. In that split second, the knight bent his back and watched as the sword sailed over his head, before he used his shield to push him back. The Knight then quickly followed by charging at the boy and sending his sword downward towards Naruto, who blocked with Yamato.

The boy struggled against the sword, and was losing energy fast. The sword's tip soon touched the ground, and threatened to remove his head from his shoulders if he didn't do something. The boy then got an idea and summoned his newest weapon called Seishi. The blue-clawed Gauntlets and Grieves formed, with the wings forming as well. Naruto quickly used the wings to push himself away from Koruma, before quickly unsheathing Yamato, slashed forward, and resheathed the sword just as fast as he took it out

Transparent swords surrounded Koruma, before it exploded and hit the knight hard. Naruto had a smirk on his face. That attack took allot of work to master and now he had it down. Before he could celebrate, the knight then appeared before him and hit him with the shield again. Naruto flew back before he flapped his wings and skidded across the ground before he gasped.

"Humph, simply little kid. I told you I will gain control of your body if you continue to fight like this." Korume said with Naruto getting some air back into his lungs

'How the hell can I beat this guy? He's basically me, with the full power of my dark form, so how the hell can I beat him?' Naruto asked himself

"**Try to use that new transformation you gained, master." **Nevan said with Naruto looking surprised for a moment

'But I don't even know how to access it, let alone use it.' Naruto thought as he dodged another strike from Koruma

"**Trust me, you can use it. Just imagine the feeling you felt in that form you took and the power will respond." **She said with Naruto nodding before closing his eyes. He then began to feel through himself and soon felt the power that felt warm and inviting as apposed to the evil and fear inducing power of his dark form. Once he located it. He opened his eyes and smirked

"**Good job master. Now then just embrace the power fully and it will infuse itself with you." **Nevan said with Naruto nodding and began to pull on the power he now felt. Once he obtained it a smirk found its way to the boys face "**And remember master, you must maintain full control over this new power that you have gained. It will only work for those of the strong willed." **Nevan said with Naruto nodding as he held onto Yamato tightly, and just stared at the demonic knight before him, who held onto his Claymore sword and pointed it at the boy

"Are we going to do this or what? I'm really in the mood to kill you." He said with the boy finding a smile on his face

"As you wish." Was all he said as he raised his arms as the transparent wings formed. A veil of light enveloped him before the sound of glass breaking could be heard and Naruto now stood in his newest transformation. The light energy that surrounded him began to illuminate the room they were in, as well as the devil arms in his hand. Seishi was now full white with the lines glowing full spiritual blue along and the wings now glowing spiritual blue. The Yamato was now giving off a light blue hue now as apposed to the purple hue.

Naruto stood still with his now sheathed sword behind his back as well as both his arms, and the wings lying down. Koruma took this as a form of giving a free shot, and charged at the boy with his sword poised to end Naruto's life. Before he could do the deed, Naruto quickly raised his right arm and grabbed the sword with his bare hand, before a clicking sound was heard.

The celestial knight felt three cuts hit his armor, before he staggered back and saw the boy's left thumb clicked the sword. He estimated that Naruto's new form allowed him to move much faster then before, and probably used the dark slayer style to apply even more speed. Before he could think on it, Naruto appeared before him with his right arm on the hilt of Yamato. Koruma quickly brought up his shield to protect him from the sword strike.

Indeed, it came and hit the shield with force, before four more hits came with the force that made him drop the shield. However, Koruma wasn't willing to allow him to win so easily, as he raised his claymore with both arms and was prepared to cut Naruto in half. Instead what greeted him, was another set of slashes across his body, before the full angelic warrior held up his right hand and called out "Serenity" and blasted his clone away, making him drop the sword he held

The clone rolled on the ground before he got back up to his feet, only to see Naruto run at him with a Rasengan in his hand and slam it in Koruma's head. The blast completely obliterated the area that surround the two, as Koruma flew and hit the ground hard. The knight coughed loudly before he turned to Naruto

"I guess I have to go back. Oh well it was fun." Koruma said before his body dissolved into shadow particles, while Naruto returned to his normal form. Naruto watched as his dark side disintegrated into dust before returning to Naruto's body. The white haired boy sighed a breath of relief as that fight really tired him out, but he was grateful to be done with his dark side. He then turned his head to a bright white light came from nowhere and consumed both him and Sasha before he and his kit companion reappeared in front of the place where it all started

"What the hell?" he asked until a voice reached his ears. Actually, it was more of a scream then a call but you get the idea

"NARUTO-KUN." Screamed Anko as she hugged him from behind, while 'accidentally' letting her breast touch his back. A pair of C-cup breast was felt indeed and Naruto loved every second of it, until he heard the footsteps of the others. He turned in Anko's arms and saw that Tenten and Lee, or at least the one that looked like him, appear with the old woman Genshu along with them

"Very well done my boy, I can tell that you hold a very large amount of power within that body of yours." Genshu said with Naruto raising an eyebrow at her

"How do you-"

"Know how much power you hold? These old eyes may not be as strong as they were in the past, but they are still able to help me see the aura of the person I see. You hold the strongest and greatest Aura out of everyone here, but I can also tell that your future will become a test of your power. The fate of this world hangs with you." she said as she walked towards another tree and began to fuse with it "Come find me when you know that your ready and I will tell you of the future your destined to have." She said as she snapped her fingers and soon all four shinobi were enveloped in a bright flash of light before the light cleared and they were once more in the air flying back with the help of Naruto's dragon

The team looked confused as to how they got back in the air, or the fact that it was Naruto's dragon Raihousha giving them the ride. The white haired boy however was deep in thought at what just occurred. Something told him, that this was going to get even rockier then before

**The next day **

The sounds of gunshots could be heard throughout a certain area, as Naruto was teaching Tenten how to use the newly made copies of Blood fang, Royal Fate and Lee how to use the gun, Vulcan. Naruto decided to give Lee the gun, as Lee would need it to help him become more powerful. However, he was still trying to understand how Lee could be a member of the Kazama by blood, and the fact that he had his own devil power called the Mashingan. It turned out that another ability the eye had was that it could never be turned off, so Naruto simply gave him a set of sunglasses to wear to cover his eyes.

Lee enjoyed the training that he was receiving from Naruto and in return taught the boy some Taijutsu, which the boy gratefully accepted. Today however was different for the boy, as he was asked by the Hyuuga clan to attend a formal dinner in the presence of the clan head and his children. He felt excited to meet the Hyuuga head, but slightly nervous for some reason. However now wasn't the time for that as he got ready for the tonight. Things certainly will change after this night

**Later that night – Hyuuga Clan compound **

Hyuuga Hinata was a nervous wreck at the moment, as her father just recently told her that tonight; her crush would be attending a formal dinner with them. The first thing that happened to her was that she fainted and didn't wake up until it was about two hours before the dinner, when she got dressed. She was now within the formal dinning from for the main family, dressed in one of the more fancy kimono's she owned which unfortunately hugged her body to closely showing off parts of her she always hid due to the leering looks she received whenever she wore such clothing. She was dressed in a lavender kimono tied together with a dark blue obi. The bottom portion of the kimono had designs of flowers of multiple colors floating on top of water. The obi was much the same except there was no water designed onto it.

Straight across from her, and to her fathers left, sat her little sister Hanabi. Hanabi was dressed much the same as she was except her kimono was white and tied together with a brown obi. She sighed and tried not to shift and show how uncomfortable she was, even though she was obviously being put on display, again. In addition, people wondered why she wore that jacket; honestly, she only wanted one person to see so much of her.

Such thoughts were broken as one of the doors to the room was slid open and one of the male branch members walked in side. He walked in quickly whispered something to her father who nodded and walked back out. Two minutes later the door was slid open once more, this time fully and her breath caught in her throat.

The figure who walked into the room was a boy no older than she was, with whisker like marks on his cheeks. He wore a dark blue kimono that looked almost purple, with a white robe underneath. Along with this, he wore a pair of grey hakuta. His hair was dark white in color and was slicked back in a spiky like style so that it would cover his bright icy blue eyes.

"Ah greetings Naruto-san, it's nice of you to attend this dinner." He said with the boy giving him a nod and a respectable bow to show his respects to the man and the house

"Good evening to you as well Hiashi-sama." Said the boy in return before sitting at the spot reserved for him at the end of the table.

"Good evening to you as well Hinata-chan." He said with the girl blushing a little. Naruto had a smile on his face, and when he looked at the girl on the end, it never fell. The girl was trying to give him her "cold" Hyuuga face, but she was far too young to try to look intimidating to anyone.

"Well then allow me to introduce to you my daughters. As you know my oldest is Hinata, who is the heiress of this clan, and my youngest is Hanabi. She was named after my late mother after she died when Hinata was about three months old." He said with Naruto nodding before everyone turned there attention to their meals. As he ate, however he had to fight his body's instinct to just devour everything in sight, one of the many bad habits he'd gained over the years. Still he did notice both of the girls sneaking glances at him whenever they thought he wasn't looking. After the meals were finished and the dishes cleared Hiashi cleared his throat breaking the comfortable silence.

"Now then Naruto, while I wish that we may have a normal conversation I'm afraid that I must ask something of you." Hiashi said with Naruto nodding his head and letting Hiashi know that he may continue. "As you know, my daughters are both heirs to this clan with Hinata being the first to obtain the seat. However due to certain events that transpired over the last few years, her progress hasn't been "up to snuff" as you might say." He said with Hinata looking down at that.

"For awhile I thought she was acting weak, until I realized that I can't teach her the ways of the gentle fist. Well not the way I would fight using it." He said with Hinata as well as Hanabi looking confused "You see the Gentle fist style is very weak in the hands of female members, due to the fact that they would have to force and wild strength to help use it. Hinata however, is far too flexible to use the style, so I am unable to teach her, the way I normally could." He was saying leaving the implications out in the air, which Naruto got

"So you're saying that you would like for me to teach Hinata?" he said with the white eyed girl looking shocked

"Not just Hinata, but Hanabi as well. I need to make sure that they can learn without the pressures of trying to impress me." He said though Naruto was more then sure that this wasn't the _only _thing that he wanted from the white haired boy

"I take that you want more from me, then to give your daughters a formal teacher, correct?" he asked with the man nodding his head

"Certain events within the last couple of years also made me come to this decision recently. Naruto, I would like for you to take my daughters into your home, and basically be engaged to my oldest daughter, Hinata and Hanabi within your custody." He said with all three looking shocked but Naruto was impassive. The white haired grabbed his head in light confusion before he looked Hiashi in the eye

"Your clan as well as my own was always allies. It was even stated that your clan joined the Senju/Uchiha alliance due to my clans recommendation, as well as the fact that we were apart of it beforehand. I think it would be best to keep the peace between us going and accept your offer to allow them in my home." He said with the man smiling at him and extended his right hand which Naruto shook

Things certainly were changing nowadays, and Naruto looked forward to it.

AN: and break. What did you think? Good? Bad? Ah who cares I already know your answers. Next chapter will be a surprise as I had the idea to do this one anyway. I hope to have that out next week but as we speak, my time as a fucking senior in pain in the ass high school will be done and I will be entering the real world for the first time. Now my plans for this story may keep it going for about fifty chapters because I honestly cannot see myself finishing this in forty.

The next update will defiantly go to Swell of the Eternal Sky. I haven't worked on that one in a while and I want to try and work on that one once more. And by the way, this is the first time I wrote a 10K chapter. So get ready as I will try to keep doing that every chapter, so the updates will be better but not frequent

Until Next Time

Peace


	16. Mission 16

Chapter 16 – Kissed by a Rose

Welcome back everyone. I am Reaper INI, the author that has been wasting your lives with this story for well over two months now. first off let me tell you all something, THERE IS A GOD!! And why do I say that? Simple. Lingerie Football League. There is finally a sport that both guys and girl can enjoy, as women can prove that their athletic and men will actually pay attention, see a win/win situation.

Now on a serious note, I would have posted this sooner but my Swell of the Eternal Sky, The Devils Advocate, and my newest fic A Phantom in the Reign has kept me busy from writing this, but lo and behold I got it done. Now this one is the first movie for Naruto. the first time I did it kinda ruined my one of my first stories, so I've been dodging the movie for quite some time until recently. Now I think I can say that I might be adding Koyuki in the Harem, but right now I'm not sure

Also a certain someone would like for me to list the devil arms that Naruto has, so that way he can understand it better. I will do that but I should let you know that He may get a couple more if I want it to.

So here is the ones from DMC that you know. I'll also list the ones I will feature and the ones I canceled from this

Returning: Rebellion, Yamato, Cerberus, Agni and Rudra, and Nevan

Canceled: Alastor, Ifrift (Maybe), Lucifer (Maybe) and Gilgamesh

Personal: Kyuubi, Onigumo, Vulcan, and Seishi

Those are the Devil Arms in this fic and their maybe a few more coming if my mind will allow it. Now lets get this one started

Three weeks had passed on the day Naruto had dinner with the Hyuuga's. That dinner in itself gave him quite a bit of change to his life, as he now held two new roommates in his house. Hinata and Hanabi were now living in his house, as Hiashi told him that due to recent circumstances, they needed to be there for a little while until everything gets straightened out. The white haired boy didn't mind it, as long as they didn't eat any of his ramen.

The boy didn't mind the idea of being around nothing but women all day, everyday. Sure there would be a minor scuffle occasionally, but that didn't really matter. He was now standing in his personal training ground with two of his shadow clones standing in front of him, both holding their own copies of Rebellion and Yamato while Naruto himself held the Kyuubi. The boy then slammed the sword on the ground and focused a large amount of his power into the sword, making the flames erupt around its blade.

"Okay guys, lets see how long we can last in the forms. And go." He said with the clones nodding. The clone on the left began to radiate purple lightning around his body, before the lightning turned his skin pale and soon his whole body took his darkness form. Rebellion also took on the form of its Darkness addition with the eyes glowing purple, with mist leaving the eyes. The clone on the right was soon shined with bright light before his whole body became the light form of his power. Naruto whistled loudly, it was good to see that they finally had the transformation process down and all that was needed was to see how long they could handle it. Naruto then smirked at his clones, as Kyuubi's celestial form came behind him, holding the same sword in his right hand and the shield in his left. Naruto then took a stance, with the clones doing the same.

There a brief rush of wind which gave them the signal to go.

Indeed they did, with Naruto charging towards them and the others following suit. The light clone made it to the boy first and took a quick slash at the boy, who brought up his left arm to block with Kyuubi. The movement worked, as the sprit knocked the attack and left the light clone open for an attack. He raised Kyuubi above his head and was about to bring it down, until the Dark clone appeared in front of the attack and blocked it with Rebellion. The attack forced Naruto to jump back, while bringing up Kyuubi to block the recover attack from the Light clone

The boy skidded across the ground and crossed the blades above his head and began to concentrate in it. A small orb of energy formed in between the blades and soon began to build up. When he felt he had enough he called out "Demonic Fire Release: Black Flame Dragon" and sent the blast towards the clones. The clones saw that if they tried to dodge it, Naruto would simply let it follow them until it actually hit one. They also saw the fact that if they tried to fight it, said attack would make them weaker and would allow Naruto an easy victory over them.

The Darkness clone looked towards the Light clone and nodded towards him. The Light clone then got down on one knee and held up Yamato in a defensive position, bringing up a barrier of light to protect them both, while the Darkness clone held up both Rebellion and focused energy to the sword. Naruto watched in fascination before he saw the clone let go of the barrier and let the fire ball head towards them, but the Darkness clone countered.

The Dark clone used the sword and held the blast in place, before sending it towards the sky, where it exploded and then launched the sword at the Original Naruto, which stabbed him through his chest and nailed him to the tree behind him. The clones breathed a sigh of relief, as that attack alone drained the energy that Naruto gave them to be stable.

For the past three weeks or so, the white haired boy has been working on developing permanent bodies for his clones, so that way he can fight with three times the force and trouble. Their own bodies were the prototypes of what he had planed, as he first needed to have them develop their own mind to think and act on their own accord, but their bodies are still under the affect of the Shadow clone jutsu, and can be destroyed. However Naruto was working on it so that way they can take shots but not disrupt and would die a normal way of dying.

They then saw the white haired boy groin before looking down and saw Rebellion sticking out of his chest "Damnit, not again. Why is it that I got Dante's attraction of getting stabbed by his own fucking weapon?" he asked himself as he pushed himself off of the tree and staggered on his feet before he looked at the clones with confusion on his face

"**Because kit, it wouldn't be a Devil may cry story without you getting stabbed by your own weapon. Remember the second game?"**Kyuubi asked with Naruto nodding his head

'Oh yeah, I forgot about that.' He said as he pulled Rebellion out of his chest and felt the blood leave his body. He coughed for a quick second before he stood back up, with the wound on his chest healing up. The white haired boy then looked towards the clones did some quick seals. The clones recognized the pattern and did some seals of their own.

They both stopped at the exact same time and called out their techniques at the exact same time

"Demonic Fire release: Black Fire Dragon" The original called out. He unleashed black fire in the shape of a dragon and waited for his opponents

"Demonic Skill: Lava release: Lave pit Dragon" called the Dark clone, as a pit of lava formed in front of his feet and the Lava began to formed the shape of a Dragon

"Demonic Skill: Ice release: Ice Dragon Blast" called the Light clone, as a boulder of ice formed behind him, before becoming the shape of a dragon. The three dragon snarled at each other, with their masters letting them loose onto each other. Naruto quickly brought fourth his shielded arm and got ready for the blast that was going to rock the whole area they stood on. The light clone and the dark clone however, took a different approach to it, and instead stood ready to continue the fight. They thought that with two dragons going against one, how could they loose?

Sadly they were mistaken, as the Black Fire dragon collided with the other two and came out the victor and crashed in front of the clone, destroying them in an instant. Naruto found a smirk come to his face, as obviously his clones forgot the way elements work. Fire was a natural element that was "alive" from certain points of view. It held no true form, but it can live off anything it touches, and can grow stronger by taking in wind and the heat of the atmosphere. So when his dragon hit theirs, his absorbed the heat of the lava dragon and tore through the ice with ease. He then gained the information the clones gathered on the transformations and soon felt proud.

He was getting one step closer to mastering the transformations.

The boy then left the area, towards his home as he needed to rest up and get dressed for a mission he had with his "teammates" if he could call them that. The boy could not stand either one of them, and if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't take mission on his own unless they were C-rank and below, then he would have worked by himself a long time ago.

**Later **

The boy came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, and now stood within the master bedroom of the house, his room of course. The rooms in the house were in all actuality a suite not unlike those found in the 'Golden Leaf' hotel. Hanabi's room for example according to Hinata and Hanabi actually dwarfed the size of their rooms at the Hyuuga Estates considerably, mostly because Hyuuga's lived a rather simple and traditional life. Each suite contained two rooms within them; the main room and the bedchambers. The main room had a couch and two chairs, both blue in color, within with a small table separating them. Under this was carpet of a sky blue shade. There was also a 46" flat screen T.V mounted onto the wall.

To the right of the room's entrance (when coming in) was another door this one connecting her room to Hinata's. To the left was her bedchamber consisting of a dresser, walk-in closet, and a queen sized bed. All in all Hanabi decided she rather liked her new situation, especially since she no longer had to deal with the Hyuuga elders or any village elders aside from the Hokage when he visited them.

Shaking such thoughts from his head the white haired gennin entered the master suite. The master suite was a bit different from the other rooms. While it had pretty much the same layout there were some additions. One such addition was the mini bar the room carried. Another was the chakra powered fireplace beneath the T.V his room held which could be controlled by a remote control. His bedchamber was also a little more spacious than the others as well.

In the center of the room was a king sized bed with a snow white curtain surrounding it. To the right of the bed was first a dresser then a sword rack which could hold up to five swords upon it. This was where he chose to keep Rebellion, Yamato, and Kyuubi when he didn't have them with him. To the left of the bed was a smaller dresser matching the big one. After putting on a pair of pants, a mesh shirt, and a pair of combat boots. He was about to walk over to the walk in closet but stopped at the mirror.

He gave himself a good look over but stared mostly that the tattoo's on his arms. The sword tattoo's were getting, well boring. He needed to get some new tattoo's to show off his style but didn't know any good ones to use.

"**Kit, I think I know what you can use." **Kyuubi said with Naruto giving his attention to his fox companion

"What do you have in mind? Fox tattoo's?" he said with the fox giving off a fake laugh

"**No , its not a fox tattoo. Its what a man named Randy Orton used to have many years ago." **Kyuubi said with Naruto raising an eyebrow

"Randy Orton? Who the hell is that?" He asked with the fox laughing loudly

"**Only the most insane and awesome person that ever existed, Before John Cena of course. **(Yeah I'm a Cena fan, so what you gonna do bout it?) **Anyway, Randy Orton was called a Viper, because of the fact that he could defeat you in a matter of moments when you let your guard down. he was also notorious for his tattoo's, as he had some of the best art work done on both his arms, here's what he looked like." **Kyuubi said, showing Naruto an image of Randy Orton (By the way, if you wanna see what his tattoo's look like, type in Randy Orton's new tattoo's on Google). Naruto whistled at the image's and looked at his arms.

'I guess I'll have to bring back the old ones, then reform them. Okay then, lets concentrate.' He thought closing his eyes and began to focus. He felt the energy on his skin return and move towards his arms. He felt them change and became more appealing in appearance. After a few more minutes he opened his eyes and marveled at the appearance

Both of his arms were now covered from the shoulders to the forearm in the demonic tattoo's he gained. The bottom of his forearms now each held the image's of rose's with blue steam 'Agni and Rudra'. On both sides of his arm's were now dark patterns that almost touched the rose's. the pattern on his right arm held a grey hue, while the left held a blue hue 'Pandora and Cerberus'. On his biceps were black armbands with wavy edges to them 'Seishi'. He then saw that from his shoulders down to his wrist was nothing but skulls with glowing white eyes 'Onigumo'. He looked at his back, and saw a bat like pattern under his shoulder blades 'Nevan' and another tattoo was going over his shoulder and between his pecks, which was a necklace with a red jewel on the end 'Kyuubi'.

Naruto marveled at the new form his tattoo's has taken, as they were more badass looking on him then a guy addicted to getting inked. He then held his left hand to Yamato, and saw the sword break into particles of purple light and absorbed itself into his left hand. An image then of the summon swords appeared on the back of his hand in the form of a six point star with the word, Tradition over the then held his hand towards the other sword Rebellion, and watched as the sword broke into particles of light and absorbed itself into his right hand. The image then formed the image of a black skull with the rib cage on both sides and was appearing to be holding the skull in place. Naruto also saw the word Resistance spelled above the skull and on his wrist.

He then put on a pair of black gloves with the index and middle fingers cut off, a black vest, his hooded black trench coat with the sleeves stopping at his upper arms, and secured his guns in their hoister. He gave himself one final look over before walking out the room and towards the kitchen, where Hinata was cooking. He grew used to eating her cooking, as she was a pretty good cook. Haku cooked for him once and he was bed ridden for the next couple of days. For some reason she over spices things and never knew limiting. Still had a great body but a horrible cook

**Later on **

Naruto was now exiting a movie theater, with a bag of popcorn in his hand, with his angry teammates looking at him with glares on their faces. Why? Because they had been kicked out of the movie they were watching, while the white haired remained in the theater and wasn't caught. The truth was that it was thanks to Sakura's weak ass and Sasuke dumb ass that they got kicked out. Naruto opted to not follow Sasuke's idea and watched the movie from the roof, as that would make them look like shinobi that broke into the theater to get a free show.

So what he did was sit down on the top row, which had a couple of girls up there, so he had that to look forward to hoping the movie was long, while twiddle Dee and twiddle dumb-ass got kicked out of the movie. He had to say, the movie wasn't bad, almost as if it was based off a true story. But then again, he had two attractive girls talking to him and trying to figure out why he had so many tattoo's. but he figured that it was just an excuse to feel on his arms, which he didn't mind.

So the boy was now standing with his supposed teammates and was now standing in front of the theater building and had just finished his popcorn. As they stood still Sakura tried desperately to get Sasuke to talk to her, but sadly no avail. She then looked at Naruto and was finally able to ask a question that she has been dying to ask him for some time

"Naruto." she said getting the both boys attention since for Naruto, they hardly talked and for Sasuke,, because he was bored "How is it that you look different and act different now then you did in the academy?" she asked with Naruto scoffing

"Nice to see you wait that long to ask me. anyway if you must know this is the result of my bloodline." He said indicating the white hair. Sakura gasped while Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and looked as if he was trying to activate his newly gained Sharingan eyes, after a mission he had with Kakashi and Sakura while Naruto was out of town.

"I didn't know you had a bloodline." She said to herself with Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"Not many people do, as you would have to be looking directly at me to see it work." Naruto said very nonchalantly

"Dobe, what does you bloodline do?" Sasuke said very demandingly with Naruto looking at him with boredom evident on his face.

"If you must know so that you can go replace the tampon you use to control your bowel movements (Sasuke growls and Sakura gasps), it works with healing." He said with Sasuke scoffing

"That's not much of a bloodline dobe." He said with a smirk on his face, thinking he had one over Naruto on clan trait powers

"And neither is that haishagan (loser eye) you r clan uses to wipe their own ass with. My bloodline helps me in recovering my strength faster and I can recover from chakra exhaustion at a much faster pace. Your stupid clan has to depend on coping others to get stronger, whereas all I gotta do is rest for a minute and can keep going. Plus it's thanks to my bloodline that I can satisfy any girlfriend I gain for hours on end, while for you, your boyfriends have to wait for you to get ready in the mourning." He said with Sasuke looking pissed beyond reason and Sakura looking….mesmerized.

Before anything else could be said

they all heard the sound of a horse running and turned toward the gate. What happen next is they saw a white horse jump over it with the lead actress from the movie riding on top of it.

While they were distracted watching her, the gate burst open and a group of armored people on horse's came through. Immediately Sasuke jumped back and Sakura rolled to the side. Naruto simply jumped into the air and onto the building behind him. He looked and saw the group chasing after the actress, so he to chased after the group while Sasuke and Sakura were hot on their heels as well.

The armor wearing riders were right on heels of the woman riding a white horse. One of them took a turn and came out in front of the actress before forcing her to stop. Seeing this the person threw a net at her only to watch it get shredded by a few shuriken. A boy dressed in all black coming from the sky then before they knew it that one turned into nine. The clones fell on the horse riders three on each one.

The actress seeing this kept going around the downed rider. Just after she did that more riders went around the down ones. Seeing this the real Naruto jumped off the man taking back to the rooftops his clones disappearing in puffs of smoke. He then jumped from the roof and pulled out Angel and Reaper and fired several quick rounds, that knocked the riders off the horse's they were riding on, and allowed the actress to get by with the boy following behind her closely

The actress came to a flight of stairs and the horse jumped to get to the bottom. Seeing this her pursuers threw a couple vials of liquid at the ground ahead of her. The horse landed right onto the liquid and slid causing the woman to fly off the horse falling face first to the ground. Seeing this the man leading the armored ones issued a command and the armored one's took to the air landing around and grabbing the actress falling right on top of her.

"We finally caught you" said the leader pulling his horse to a stop.

He wore blue dress pants and a white dress shirt with a blue jacket matching the pants. Over that he wore a long brown cloak with no hood. He had his grey hair tied in a ponytail he had a beard and wore a pair of dark sunglasses. The actress fought her way out from under the pile. Once she was at the top she slammed her elbow into one of the people's armored heads. Then in a puff of smoke she turned into the pink haired member of team seven Haruno Sakura.

"Who are you bastard" said the man.

Sasuke took that moment to appear on the back of the man's horse. The man had just enough time to turn his head sideways before he got a chop to the neck and fell to the floor. Sasuke turned to look at the armored people they saw him and immediately took off running. They didn't get far however because there in front of them stood one pissed off Sakura with her arms crossed over her chest. Once they got close enough Inner Sakura made her appearance.

In a few minutes they had the men unmasked and tied up. They were just finishing the last of them when Kakashi made his presence known.

"Oh my my" said Kakashi. The gennin heard this and turned to face him

"What are you guys doing" asked Kakashi from his perch.

"Just wasting time" said Sasuke while dusting off his hands.

Kakashi disappeared and reappeared in front of the leader. Once he did all the ropes came undone and he helped the man up.

"I'm sorry about that" said Kakashi

"What?" whispered Sakura

"This person is the client for this mission" said Kakashi while the man faces the gennin.

**Meanwhile **

The real actress, Fujikaze Yuki, stopped before a small meadow and allowed both her self and her horse to get a drink. Once she top a drink, she turned around and saw a white haired boy in nothing but black and tattoo's on his arms, walking towards her with a slightly calm look on his face. She then saw the boy look around before looking directly at her.

"So your miss Fujikaze, the ever astonishing Princess Fuun. I have to say the last movie was pretty good, though that was probably because it's a ninja flick." He said. He would have said more, had the horse not been charging at him head on. But due to his speed, he was able to disappear and reappear behind the horse and then ran behind her. He soon caught up and was now running besides the horse before he hopped onto the back of the horse and sat on the end

"You don't have to be so rude you know? But your not bad with this horse riding stuff." He said, only for the girl to stare at him for a long moment before making the horse speed up. Even through the more crowded parts of the town she made the horse speed up which is possibly why she almost hit some people and ripped the sleeve from her jacket.

"You know you should really slow down or you might hit somebody" said the white haired boy said, as more and more people were getting far to close from getting hit by this horse and its damn she-devil rider. However the lady still didn't respond and kept going. Unfortunately she went right in the paths of a few kids who were running by. She pulled back on the reigns hard causing the horse to jerk back unfortunately she wasn't holding on tight enough and flew off, but was caught by Naruto in a quick second and let her down

"Okay, whatever your problem is, you need to start checking it because its beginning to piss me off." The white haired boy said. The women however got up and brushed herself off and walked towards the downed horse. She was quickly intercepted by the kids she almost ran over with pads and pens in their hands.

"Are you princess Fuun?" one of the kids asked, who was a little girl. Naruto saw the lady try to brush past them but their questions soon got her to stop and answer the kids

"I'm not princess Fuun." Yukie said only for the kids to crowd in front of her making her stop. Naruto watched with a look of impassiveness. This lady had little kids asking her for an autograph and she was being a huge bitch to them. You don't do shit like that to kids, and ruin their self esteem. The little girl however didn't seem to be bothered by that and held her stuff closer to the women.

"I know that. I'm a huge fan of your movies miss Fujikaze. Could I please have your autograph?" the brown haired girl said, holding out her note pads only for the woman to slap it away from her.

"Cut it out already. I don't give out autographs or anything of the sort, is because all you guys will do is either lose them or let them collect dust. Its nothing special to you all, as by the time you're my age you would have long forgotten about me and what I am doing now, so whats the point of sighing your notepads?" she said, seeing the kids let their heads down, while some were shedding tears. The kids then ran away from Yukie, with the adults glaring at her for what she did.

Naruto simply shook his head and followed Yuki, though he used his stealth skills to keep himself at a good distance.

**With Kakashi and the rest of Team seven**

Team 7 and Kakashi were now at the studios where their client currently resided. They were here so that way they can discuss what thejob they were hired for is, while looking around the place and had to say it wasn't bad. Kakashi stood besides Sasuke and Sakura, who were sitting down and just looking at their surroundings.

It was at that moment that the assistant and the director walked in and spoke to Kakashi "Its good to see our escorts and guards came on time." Said the assistant with the director nodding. Kakashi then turned towards his students and spoke to them

"Okay you two, here are the mission specs. Hokage-sama has entrusted us with the protection of actress Fujikaze Yuki a.k.a. the princess Fuun character in the movie I had you three watch." He said with his two students growling in anger, as they get the chance to finish the movie, as only their white haired teammate did. Kakashi however paid no heed to that and spoke "We must keep her safe on our voyage to Kuni no Yuki, while they film the third sequel to the Unlucky Princess movie." He said with Sakura raising her hand to ask a question

"So are we just basic guards for miss Fujikaze?" She asked with Kakashi nodding

"Well, not in that tense. I would say that we are just her basic escorts." Kakashi said with the assistant nodding

"Yes. Miss Fujikaze plays a highly important role in this film, as nobody BUT her can play this role down to the letter. Plus seeing as how this is the first time the Unlucky princess is being filmed overseas, we will need all the help we can get." The assistant said. He wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue jacked. He also had a blue hat on backwards covering up his orange hair.

"But, knowing the reputation of the leaf village and its integrity, we are confident that you all will be more then enough, seeing as how you beat all the master guardsmen and stuntmen we hired to protect the princess." The director said with Kakashi nodding his head and thanking the man for the compliment. Sakura then saw some photos and stared at one of snow cliffs in a dark sky

"Wow, such beautiful cliffs." She said only to hear a new voice respond to her statement.

"Those are the Snow Country's rainbow glaciers" said a new voice. Turning around she saw two more men. One of which had a bald head and wore grey pants and a black robe. The other man had black hair and wore a blue robe with a white one underneath and blue pants. needless to say, the look on Sakura's face clearly indicated that she was having a major fan girl moment

"Your Kin the actor that played Brit" said Sakura with the man nodding and then looked at the second "And your Hideo-san the actor who played Shishimaru." said Sakura her fan girl side taking complete control. Sasuke rolled his eyes, before he greeted the two men that just entered the room.

"This time the last scene for the movie will be filmed there." said the second man with Sasuke raising an eyebrow

"We sure are going far if we're going to just Kuni no Yuki." said Sasuke, who had been sitting between the fan girl and the actors with a bored look on his face.

"That was the manager, Sandayuu-san's, recommendation. He said that it would be the perfect place for miss Fujikaze to perform at the peek of her talent, which we still don't know the limit on." said the assistant, while looking at the picture closely. "Legend has it, that in the time of spring, the rainbow glaciers glow seven colors and form a perfect rainbow for all to see" finished the same man

"But that's nothing more than a myth." said the Copy Nin "In reality, Kuni no Yuki is said to also be in constant snow. Never once has that land seen the sunlight nor felt the radiant heat it gives, only pure cold." Kakashi said, remembering the times he came to this place and experienced first hand what the cold was like.

"No spring?" asked Sasuke said, as he was foreign to such things. In Kuni to Kasai, there was rarely any cold to make snow, and when it did snow, it would only be a sleet and wouldn't last long enough to remain.

"Does that mean it's always winter" asked Sakura, as she to was a foreigner to this. Spring was always her favorite time of year, as the flowers were just beginning to bloom and the tree that made her name would begin to make new ones.

"That's exactly what it means" said Kakashi

"Kakashi-san was it" said the director catching the scarecrow's attention "I heard that you'd been to Kuni no Yuki before, right?" the director asked with the masked man nodding his head.

"Yes I have, but that was a long time ago" said Kakashi

"And it's also said Kuni no Yuki has become a poor nation, after the death of our previous leader" said a new male voice behind Sakura. The pink haired gennin blushed fiercely hearing the voice before turning around with hearts in her eyes. He had long brown hair and wore a blue pants a long sleeved blue shirt. He wore a blue robe with green edges over it, which was tied with an orange belt.

"Y-you're the henchmen Michi-sama!" said the fan girl.

"But didn't their economy collapse because the previous Daimyo got too involved with his mechanical puppets or something, which is caused them to go bankrupt or something like that." he said, as he wasn't necessarily a native in that land, so all he had were rumors.

"Well I hope they have a heater at least" said Hideo "I don't really like cold places"

"So do you want to run away just like Yukie" said Kin

"Hey don't even joke like that" said the assistant

"Is Yukie-san always like that" asked Sakura

"Well yeah" said Kin

"She doesn't know the meaning of words like motivation or ambition. And when it really comes down to the wire, she's quite helpless" He said, with the assistant giving a look that told him to stop

"But she doesn't slack off when it comes to work" said the director catching everyone's attention. "I don't care about an actor's private life, as that is their privacy to have. As long as she continues to give a great performance when the camera's on I won't complain. I really think that she is a natural born actress, after all it would take is to give her one take and she can finish a whole movie without even missing a step." Said the director, as he remembered the days where they filmed the first Unlucky princess movie, and within the first six hours of filming, they had damn near half of the movie finished in terms of the dramatic scenes.

"Come to think about it she didn't start running away until she heard she was going to Snow Country" said Kin

It was at this time Sakura noticed her white haired teammate wasn't around. She was confused as to how she didn't notice his presence, though that was possibly due to the fact that he didn't say as much as he did in their academy days. After looking around some more she turned towards Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei where's Naruto?" asked Sakura, as Naruto's new attitude was really starting to make her wish to have the old Naruto back, and when she says old Naruto, she means her old punching bag. Sasuke found a smirk come to his face 'probably getting his ass kicked by some pissed off women. Wait a minute….hello….echo. PIGS IN SPACE!!" Sasuke thought looking at the sky. Kakashi stroked his chin, as he was always the silent and personal type. You actually couldn't get him to say more then twenty words a sentence, unless you make him and that would cost an extra five words and you would have to beat him in sentence structure

'Wait a minute, what the hell was I thinking about? Hey, I can here an echo…..Hello? My name is Kakashi." He thought before he shook his head and looked towards his students and shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know, my guess is that he's following the princess right now as we speak." He said before going back to the echoes in his head. (By the way, that whole scene was brought to you by family guy. The best show to waste your time with flashbacks and toilet humor)

**Elsewhere **

Indeed, Naruto was doing what Kakashi said and was trailing the actress. He had watched her for a while following her from the shadows as she went through stores. Looking around for a moment he noticed it was starting to get dark out. Finally, she came out of the last one dressed in black pants a pink shirt and a tan trench coat. She also had on a pair of dark sunglasses and a tan hat with pink strips.

As she was walking down the street the blonde made sure to stick to the rooftops. He wasn't stupid enough to try following someone on the ground. Stopping the woman pulled out a mirror and seeing no one behind her went towards the nearest bar. Sure he would have gotten bored by this but one thing and one thing only stopped him. Marijuana

Kyuubi told him, that life is sorter then a mutha fucka, so you gotta enjoy that. And the best way to do that was by smoking a good joint (1). He had to say the weed was not bad, as he managed to eat more ramen in a minute then he would in an hour. Plus thanks to Kyuubi, he can burn the excess fat from his body. He could have sworn though that he was in a hot spring and made out with some chick. He quickly blurred his head and walked into the bar that Yukie last entered and sat next to the woman, after almost bumping someone else by accident.

She was currently staring at a crystal with a bottle next to her hand. Naruto ordered himself a drink and sat besides the woman, who glanced at him before going back to her crystal. Naruto decided then to stop beating around the bush and spoke to the girl

"Hime." He said with the girl putting down her necklace and looked at him

"I'm only going to say this once, I am not princess Fuun." She said before going back to her drink and chugging some of it down. Naruto's drink came and the boy took a sip of his and marveled at the taste. He already had his first taste of alcohol so it didn't matter how it was, but this shit was by far stronger then any kind of shit he drank before. But he quickly got over it and heard the princess speak again

"Well I don't know your name which is why I called you Hime. I mean sure I don't go to the movies often, as I have more important things to do with my time, such as training, but I have to make sure your alright." He said with the actress next to him letting loose a little chuckle after taking another swig of her drink

"That's the first I heard time I heard someone say that, to me especially." said Yukie with the fox container shrugging his shoulders

"Even still just because your supposed to be this great actress doesn't mean you have to be a bitch to everyone" said the fox boy taking a seat.

"Great actress?" she asked before laughing a bit "That's stupid. Being an actress is the worst job ever, as all It is, is a job for the worst people. Its like a religion, You have to follow other people's scripts, act, and live in a world packed with lies and continue to pretend that your better then everyone. It's a truly stupid lifestyle to go through in life" she said taking another sip.

"Kami you're drunk" said Naruto exasperated, smelling all that alcohol on her breath and felt nauseated by it

"Your annoying, hurry up and disappear will ya?" she said coldly happy she was annoying him though hoping he would actually leave.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get you on that damned boat to Kuni no Yuki. So finish up that drink, so we can get outta here." Naruto said with Yukie taking another swig before realizing that she drank the last drop

"It's alright." She slurred, almost falling over, but Naruto caught her and righted her "I'm not going, as that happens al the time. Something goes wrong the main character gets replaced, the director gets replaced…" here she was cut off.

"I can understand that, but I'm afraid that you own that role. Don't you know that when an actor play's a role for an action movie or a tv show, he's or she's stuck with that role? You gotta play that role." He said, only to get lightly slapped by Yukie, which was a tiny slap

"Its alright. I can just stay here and get some guy laid before trying to find another movie to work on. Say how old are you? you wanna get laid with me?" she asked, rubbing his cheek a little, with Naruto looking less amused. Sure getting laid was something he wanted to do, but he be damned if he would let his "Javelin" stab a drunk "Shield". He wanted the girl to want it for herself, not to just get a "wam, bam, thank you ma'am". He then looked her in the eye and saw she was still drunk beyond reason

"I'd love to but I'm being paid to bodyguard this spoiled actress. And I'm bout my money, sooooooo." He trailed off, sending a punch to girls gut, making her cough loudly before falling face first on the table "I'm not wasting another second." He said before putting the girl on his shoulder and walked towards the bar doors.

Just then the door of the bar slid open and Sandayuu ran in almost running into the same man Naruto nearly ran into. He was followed by Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke. Sandayuu soon saw Naruto place the girl on his shoulders and gasped

"What did you do, to Hime-sama?" he asked with Naruto picking up a bottle that the tenant served him

"Don't worry I just knocked her out. Believe me, I just saved you a lot of time by taking care of this bitch." He said with Sandayuu nodding, understanding that she can be a pain sometimes.

They only stood amazed, as the boy carried her with one arm, and the other was holding a drink that he ordered. Sasuke and Sakura were completely shocked that Naruto was drinking alcohol, while Kakashi was surprised that the bar tenant served it to a minor

"Are you idiots going to stand there, or are we going to get this bitch on that fucking boat and get the fuck outta here." He said walking past his teammates and out to the streets. His teammates and Sandayuu quickly ran after him, and were now walking along side him. The boy took a quick swig of drink and let the liquor side down his throat, feeling the everlasting burning sensation.

"Naruto, since when do you start drinking? And when did you get tattoo's?" She asked

"When you realized that Sasuke likes to where pink "hello kitty" panties around his house and sing "I'm a pretty girl" in bass cleft." Naruto said with Sasuke tensing for a quick second, but Naruto caught it and looked at him in a daze "You actually do that? Dude I was just joking with the gay shit, but after that, I think you do play for that team." He said with Sasuke speeding up the pace. Kakashi meanwhile was reading his book and sighed 'I guess I gotta get the kid a copy of Icha, Icha Athletic addition to condole with his denial.'

Sakura however wasn't down with the matter "Naruto, answer me." she said with the white haired looking at her with a lazy look

"Look, Sakura it's been an extremely long day and I don't feel like dealing with you right now. Ask me when good and awake." He said with Sakura dropping the subject…for now.

**Next day **

"I see so she has the hexagonal crystal" said a man voice though he was hidden in the shadows.

"The actress Fujikaze Yuki is undoubtedly Kazahana Koyuki" said another man kneeling in front of the first.

"Ten years of searching is finally paying off" said a female voice this one kneeling behind the first male on his left side.

"If it was just the girl it would be too easy" said another male kneeling behind the first on his right side.

"However Koyuki seems to have an escort Hatake Kakashi" said the second male

"Hatake Kakashi?" asked the third male

"That sounds interesting" said the female "Sounds like fate has spurred this confrontation.

No one said anything else. Each person looked to the front were the movie staring Yuki was playing.

**The Next Day, Elsewhere:**

_A young girl was walking around her house the snow falling outside. She was wearing pink and white robes and had hear black hair pulled back into two short ponytails._

"_Father where are you?" asked the girl "Father" she called once more still walking._

_Coming to the end of the hall she saw a man turn and face her. He wore blue and white robes a pair of glasses and had his black hair hanging down to the bottom of his neck._

"_Koyuki come here" called the man_

_The girl walked until she was standing in the center of a circle of mirrors where she was told to stop._

"_What can you see there?" asked the man_

"_Father and me" said the little girl_

"_Look carefully" spoke the man identified as her father. "You will be able to see your future"_

_Hearing that the girl looked harder into the mirror she was in front of. What she saw was fire, followed by herself trapped in ice and herself falling into water._

Yuki awoke to the feeling of the sun in her eyes. Tiredly she pulled up her arm until she had her forearm covering her eyes. She sat up rubbing her head feeling a headache.

"Are you awake, Yuki-san" came Sandayuu's voice

"Sandayuu can you bring me some water" asked Yuki "My head feels like it's splitting. I may be hallucinating but it feels like I'm swaying" she finished quietly still holding her head.

"No, that's not your imagination" said Sandayuu

"Eh" said Yuki before bolting out the door. Once outside and seeing where she was she froze.

"What the hell is this?!" called Yuki as she was on a ship in the middle of the ocean.

Later we find the group still on the ship watching people at work. They could see Yuki sitting and pouting while she had make-up applied to her face. They had also all been given small mini cameras just in case. Team seven was standing on the rails with each one doing their own thing. Kakashi was reading his prono, Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was admiring the ocean and the smell in the air, and Naruto was nodding his head to his Mp3 player. On the screen it said "Voices" by Rev Theory which was an awesome track

He then looked up and say the girl complaining about getting her make up applied, and snarled loud enough to catch everyone's attention

"What's wrong Naruto? your not usually this crabby by this time." Sakura asked with the boy shaking his head

"I really don't like that bitch" Naruto said to himself, and if he were paying attention, he would have seen Yukie look his way for a moment before huffing and letting her helpers finish applying the make up needed for her to perform her role.

"What are you saying Naruto?" asked Kakashi not looking up from his book "You know that whatever happens we have to protect her. This is an A-rank mission you know?" asked the Copy Nin, with Naruto nodding but Sakura looked surprised

"What this is an A-rank" said Sakura in surprise, and hoped she didn't have to go through the same amount of fear as she did the last

"I don't think it will be that hard just to protect a simple actress" said Sasuke in a bored tone.

"And I didn't think it would be hard protecting a bridge builder you see how that turned out" said Naruto

"Naruto's right Sasuke" said Kakashi looking towards the Uchiha. "Simply because famous people are always being targeted. They are always viewed as money makers to not just bandits and thieves, but ninja as well. Plus we don't know who the enemies are, so don't let your guard down" the scarecrow finished while going back to his porn.

Naruto simply leaned back on the railing and looked at his right hand and pulled off the glove to reveal his tattoo. It was also at that moment that Kakashi saw it and whistled loudly

"Pretty cool design, Naruto. What would make you get it?" he asked with Sasuke and Sakura looking in the boys direction to see his tattoo

"I just saw it and really wanted to have it." He said with Sakura approaching him

"What would make you want to get a tattoo anyway? And you still didn't answer my question yesterday about your drinking of alcohol. Don't you know we're to young for that?" she said trying to scold him, only to get a groin from Naruto

"And don't you know that we're shinobi? Everyone on this team, besides Kakashi, is twelve years old, yet we are allowed to serve our village. If you are old enough to fight like an adult, then you're old enough to do things like an adult. As for my tattoos, why does it matter to you what I do on my body? If you wanna see it so bad, then all you gotta do is act right and maybe you'll get more then just a look." He said with the girl blushing an extreme red color before stammering her words, but saw that Naruto wasn't paying attention to her anymore. She saw the boy put his glove back on and saw the other tattoo's on his arm.

"OH I just remembered that I wanted to ask you something." She said getting the boys attention "You said that your bloodline allows healing, but can it do anything else? Also now that I think about it, you had some swords in wave country. Where did you get them?" she asked

"It can, and those swords are heirlooms from my father." He said making the girl gasp and get the attention of Sasuke, as he too remembered the boy using the swords and wanted to know where the boy got it. It was then that he spoke

"Dobe, give me those swords. I think its bout time you give them to worthy owners." He said with the boy looking at him for a second.

"Hey Sasuke, do you like the stars?" he asked with the boy nodding

"Yes I do, but that's besides the poi-" he was saying into he felt Naruto's boots kicked him where the sun don't shine. He grabbed his sack in pain, while Naruto went back to his music.

"There you go, all the stars you can watch and for free." He said pressing play, thus telling Sakura to can whatever question she was going to ask. She also couldn't really ask it anyway, as the director told them to stop talking

They stopped talking once the director called for silence and started filming. They watched as Yuki seemed to change into a completely different person once the camera started.

"What great drama" whispered Sakura

"She's like a completely different person" whispered Naruto

"That is Yuki-sama" whispered Sandayuu from beside them catching their attention.

"Once the camera start's rolling there isn't anyone who can act like her!" he finished.

Just after he said that however Yuki ruined it by calling for the cameras to stop. Saying she needed Sandayuu to bring the eye drops. Once she had enough she quickly called for the camera's to start back up. As soon as they did she went right back to work like nothing happened. All the Konoha nin sweat dropped at that.

**The Next Morning**

Everyone awoke to the sound of the director's assistant yelling for the director screaming they were in trouble. Once outside everyone understood why as there was a giant island of ice ahead of them.

"This is…" said the director before being cut off.

"When I woke up this morning, the route was blocked" said the assistant "What should we do?"

The director closed his eyes for a moment in thought. After a few moments they snapped open and he said they'd shoot here to the surprise of his assistant.

"Idiot! Can't you see this is the ideal location?" asked the director "How can we NOT afford to film in this place?!"

"This is what you call it when the God of Movies arrives" he said "Everyone get ready to land"

Hearing this everyone went and got dressed as everyone just had coats over their sleeping clothes. 20 minutes later everyone was standing around heaters on the ice made island still tired. Naruto and Yukie who were next to each other, were trying to find away to annoy the other, well Yukie did it for another reason and Naruto didn't want to since he was to tired to try.

After about a thirty minute wait, the director called the film to begin. Naruto and the others stood by the director and watched the film play out in front of them. The scene was them chasing the villain or antagonist to a snowy point and were about to commence the first fight scene until a huge explosion behind one of the actors. Kakashi seeing this was already out front ready for action and telling everyone to get back. Naruto also moved up some but not as much as Kakashi had.

Once the smoke cleared they were greeted to the sight of a man with long purple hair tied in a ponytail. He had green eyes with pink marks over them and green dots on his forehead. He also wore a grey bodysuit with blue trim and these weird devices on his arms and shoulders he had on a pair of fingerless gray gloves and a headband with a pattern like snow flakes.

"Welcome to the Snow Country" he said

"You are…" said Kakashi however he stopped and turned his head in a different direction.

Following his gaze the group saw another person this time a woman. She had pink hair, green eyes with pink dots on her forehead and also had on a silver bodysuit. However the color of her left leg was green while her right started green and stopped before turning blue. Her right sleeve was also blue and she wore fingerless gray gloves as well as a strange device on her right arm. Lastly she had the same headband as the first man and a weird device on her back.

"I welcome you Koyuki-hime" said the woman "Did you bring the hexagonal crystal?"

"Koyuki-hime" said a shocked Kakashi looking at Yukie. Just then he turned his head in another direction.

Once again a man came out of the snow. This man was on the larger side he had dark blue hair, black eyes with purple dots on his forehead and also wore the silver bodysuit. His had shoulder pads on it a weird crest in the center and a strange type of gauntlet for his left hand. He like the other two wore a headband with a snow flake pattern on it. Finally he had some type of weird board on his back.

"As expected of Hatake Kakashi" said the man "I can't get any closer to you than this"

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura" called Kakashi catching their attention. "You three protect Yukie-san"

Hearing that all three rushed forward surrounding the actress. Seeing this Kakashi turned and told the rest of the crew to go back to the ship.

"Fubuki, Mizure" called the first male obviously the leader "you two get Koyuki-hime" he said before jumping forward and being met by Kakashi.

"It's been a while Kakashi. You're not going to run away again. Like last time" said the man.

"Rogua Nadare" said Kakashi. Naruto then brought up four clone to surround Yukie, while he, himself summoned Kyuubi to his hand. The Nodaichi length blade was held in a tight grip, as he stood in his battle stance. Sasuke and Sakura immediately kept the perimeter around the princess, closed, while simultaneously wondering where Naruto got that sword.

"Yuki-san hurry and return to the ship" said Sakura watching as Naruto stood his ground firmly in front.

"Hime-sama" called Sandayuu

Yuki however heard none of this she was too busy in her memories. Like how she was evacuated out of her own castle and forced to leave her father in the burning building.

"What the fuck are you guys doing" called Naruto "Hurry up and get out of here"

"Hime-sama we have to hurry back to the ship" said Sandayuu

"No" said Yuki

"We have to or you'll die" said Sandayuu

"I don't care if I die. I'm not going. I'm not going to Snow Country" said the hysterical actress.

"What! Stop being such a selfish bitch" yelled Naruto as Mizure set his sights on him.

The white haired boy looked to the side and saw the larger of the three snow ninja hopping on top of his weird broad, and sliding down towards him in a quick burst of speed. Naruto however extended his left hand and used his serenity attack on the ground before Mizure. That one move made the man go another way while jumping off his broad and slamming his hand on the ground before Naruto, who back flipped from the crazy snow ninja and landed on the balls of his feet and launched himself towards Mizure in a stabbing position

The black eyed man brought up his gauntlet arm and blocked the stab. He then knocked the sword away from him and attempted to give him a right hook, only for Naruto to grab it. The boy then used his extended arm to picked himself off the ground and kicked, him on the right side of his head making the man stagger back. The boy then called back the sword and ran toward Mizure and kept giving him hit after hit in rapid succession, before Mizure knocked him away with his gauntlet arm.

Mizure then charged at the boy, with his left fist cocked back and looked ready to take the boy out. Naruto however held a quicker recovery rate and caught the gauntlet with little effort. Mizure then sent his right but that to was caught and both of them were now in a struggle for dominance. But Naruto wasn't wiling to let this man win, as he summoned some of Kyuubi's chakra. The chakra instantly made him stronger, as the ground below them exploded around them. Mizure gasped before Naruto slammed his knee into his chin, before letting go. The boy then got behind the man and German suplexed him to the ground, while he rolled on his back and double drop kicked him in his chest, sending him flying back.

Mizure coughed before getting back up to his feet. Naruto simply smirked before standing in the stance of the lotus fist. This fight was now getting real good.

**Back to the group **

Sakura looked to the side and saw Fubiki, running towards them. She quickly let loose a barrage of kunai, which the woman dodged to the left and continued on her pace towards the group. Sasuke, however wasn't willing to let the woman get any closer, as he unraveled a fuuma shuriken and let it loose. That made Fubiki jump back to dodge that before landing on her feet and doing some seals

"Ice Release: Swallow Attack." called Fubuki waving her hand forward and sending birds made of ice at the Uchiha. Sasuke dodged to the side and seeing the ice birds turn around did the necessary seals for his favorite jutsu before calling out "Fire release: Grand Fire ball." Taking in a deep breath, he released out a stream of fire at the ice birds. The basic laws of physics played a role in this matter, as the ice melted completely. Sasuke then ran towards Fubuki and did some more seals and called out "Fire release: Phoenix Flower" and release small balls of fire at the woman.

Fubuki did some seals herself and called out "Ice release: Ice prison" as she placed her hands in the ground and transferred her chakra to the ground. Once she did that ice started to pop up out of the ground at the Uchiha. Sasuke jumped into the air before once again doing a chain of seals releasing yet another stream of fire. Sadly this time the ice didn't melt, and kept building itself to capture him. The boy landed on his feet and tried to run towards Fubuki, only to jump back when the ice prison tried to catch him again.

Sasuke was once again dodging the ice prison attack. After dodging about five in a row he jumped up and was surprised his foot got caught. The prison rose up capturing his entire body which turned into one of the heaters with an exploding tag attached. As soon as it was revealed it blew causing a huge fiery explosion.

Next a pair of thick wires shot out of the fire trapping Fubuki to one of her own prisons. However using the device on her back she cut the wires just before the fire that was traveling on them hit her. There was another explosion once the fire hit the ice and Sasuke looked up seeing Fubuki flying away as the device had shot out a pair of wings, making her look like a variation of bat girl.

Fubuki then did some seals and used her Swallow technique which Sasuke countered using his Phoenix and Fire Ball. Eventually, one of them would lose this little "fight"

**Back to Naruto and the others **

Naruto just landed another set of attacks of Mizure's body, yet the man had yet to show not one once of fatigue. The man got back up and slammed his hands on the ground calling out "Ice release: frozen needles of pain." Like the name said, a large amount of needles flew from the ground and head right for Naruto. But the white haired boy wasn't impressed and grasped the handle of Angel and Reaper, before letting the babies of his guns out. The bullets flew and hit the needles in one succession after another, till it looked like two attacks colliding in the air. But soon Naruto had enough and jumped to the side, letting the needles fly over where he once stood.

Naruto then cocked his right arm back before swinging it forward and letting loose another bullet, but it curved and instead flew towards a new location, Mizure's arm. The bullet went right into his arm, making the man cry out in pain, before seeing Naruto doing some quick seals before calling out "Demonic Skill: Ice Release: Ice Dragon Blast"

The Ice dragon formed and flew at Mizure in a quick burst of speed, but Naruto would soon experience the shock of a life time. A purple barrier formed around Mizure and protected him from the Ice dragon. Naruto wondered what was going on till Kakashi arrived and stood beside him, with kunai out in his hand

"Kakashi, what the hell is going on? None of my attacks seem to effect this fucker." He said, seeing Mizure get up and charge at him.

"Its their chakra armor. In Kuni no Yuki, they are famous for being so far ahead in technology and this is one of those results. The chakra armor gives them the ability to withstand certain forceful attacks and can even repel some. But these are stronger then the last time I faced someone with them." He said before seeing Rouge appear before him and clapped his hands

"Good job in figuring that out Kakashi, however I'm afraid that this is where you die." He said doing some quick seals before calling out "Ice Release: Noble Dragon, Fierce Tiger." He called out, as a ice Tiger appeared from the mountain behind him and charged at Kakashi, who also just finished his sequence of seals and called out "Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile" and watched as his technique flew at Nadare's, only to be beaten quite easily and caused both Naruto and Kakashi to separate.

Looking to the side, he saw Mizure let loose his gauntlet and tried to catch Yukie, only for Sakura to take the hit.

Mizure growled, as he used his weapon to grab her and pick her up "Get outta my way." He said before slamming her into the ground and knocking her out. Mizure then let another attack fly toward Yukie, but Naruto was already in front of her, and summoned Yamato. Time began to slow down in the boys eyes, as he used his thumb to push the blade out of its sheath and grasped the handle.

He let loose two very quick and subtle slashes, before resheathing the sword and giving off that clicking sound. The wire attached to the gauntlet hand broke apart and was now flying freely towards the boy, who caught it and held it in his hands. "Weapons like these don't belong in the ninja world." He said as he let loose he power over fire and burned the hand before chucking it back at Mizure, who ducked under it.

Naruto then turned to find that Yukie had fainted and quickly made two clones to grab both his teammate and the bit- I mean actress.

Kakashi and Nadare reappeared on top of a mountain peek, with Nadare executing a couple of seals

"It appears that its time for you to die, now say hello to my Ice Release: One-horned Whale." He said. Just then a whale made from ice shot up in front of Kakashi before falling and breaking the ice island in half.

"I see, that's quite a powerful jutsu" said Kakashi from his perch on an ice pillar. "Then let's get serious" he finished revealing his Sharingan eye.

"Naruto get everyone and run" called Kakashi receiving a nod from the gennin. Seeing this Kakashi did his own seals before calling out "Ice Release: One-horned Whale" Just then his own ice whale appeared.

"As usual you copied it. But you can't beat me with the same jutsu" said Nadare launching another ice whale.

"Beat you?" asked Kakashi "I'm sorry but I won't meet your expectations" finished the copy nin surprising the man.

Just then the two whales crashed together. Kakashi's however won pushing the other down onto the island which broke apart. Kakashi looked over to see there were a couple Naruto's each carrying somebody and getting out as fast as he could.

"Cut" yelled the director who was already on the ship

"Wow we just filmed a great scene" said the assistant.

The three Snow ninja's each landed on a stable piece of ice and watched as the ship departed.

Thirty minutes later we find Kakashi in Yukie's room aboard the ship. Yukie herself is still knocked out however. Kakashi seeing the necklace picks it up for a moment and looks at it.

"It's been ten years since that time, huh Sandayuu" he thought out loud. He looked behind his back and indeed their stood the man known as Sandayuu with his head down.

"Yes. It appears as though the past is now ready to truly come back and bite us, however this time we will be ready." He said with the masked man nodding before looking at the sleeping girl in front of him

"Kazahana Koyuki, Daughter of Kazahana Sousetsu and the princess in the land of snow. She's grown quite the looker in her years." He said with the man nodding his head.

"Yes, she has, however I came to inform you that we will be reaching the harbor by tomorrow mourning, so you should go get some rest" said Sandayuu getting a nod from the jounin who sat the necklace down and walked out the room.

**Later **

Yukie, woke up to a loud creaking sound and shook her head. That was something she never wanted to go through again, not now or ever. She then got out of bed, as she needed to get some fresh air before going back to bed. When she walked out, she saw that the moon was shining brightly, with stars accompanying it. She just stared at the sky till she heard a voice

"You couldn't sleep either?" Naruto asked with a joint in his hand and looking at the sky as well. He was dressed in nothing but a white wife beater and a pair of black shorts. She was curious as to how he was able to wear that without getting cold, but she figured he probably held something to make him immune to it

"What are you doing out here? Isn't it past your bed time?" she said only for Naruto to wave it off

"I can stay awake for three straight days without sleep, so I can stay up all night and just look at this moon." He said taking another puff, before exhaling the smoke through his nose, making it appear that he just ate fire. Yukie then walked over to him and sat beside him. She couldn't help but feel very calm around this boy. It was like all the animosity around them was just gone and they can share a peaceful moment together

"So, what was that weapon you used? I never seen a sword look so exotic." She said with the boy laughing to himself, before summoning Kyuubi to his hand and showed her the sword

"This is by far one of my favorite swords other then a few others. This sword is able to withstand the strongest flame imaginable and can cut anything with great precision. It works well when your using this sword to fight against a fire user, as they can't beat this sword." He said before returning the sword. She then got a good look at his tattoo's and whistled.

"Wow, you sure like tattoo's." she said looking at his arms and could barely hold the blush back at seeing his muscled arms

"I know, but its what I wanted. I like them and I feel it was well worth the pain I went with to get them." He said, as he was partially right, seeing as how he had to fight demons to gain them.

Yukie nodded and felt an awkward pause come between them, before she felt a question came up, that she had no idea what kind of results would lead up to it. "So, do you have a girlfriend…" she said while trailing off, seeing as how she didn't know his name but he knew hers, well kinda.

"Its Naruto, and no I don't, not yet anyway. I have to rebuild my clan or else my clan would die out with me." he said with Yukie looking surprised

"How many girlfriends do you need to rebuild your clan?" she asked with the boy shrugging his shoulders

"I don't know. All I know is that I have to rebuild my clan and the number needed for that is unknown to me." He said with Yukie biting her lower lip before asking the next one

"Have you had your first kiss?" she asked with the boy looking at her in confusion

"No, but why do you want to ask?" he said before feeling a pair of lips press against his. He then saw the girl pull back and blushed brightly

"Because for some reason, I can't stop thinking about you. And that kiss was to say thank you for protecting me." she said looking at him, and saw the smirk on his face

"That was just something I was supposed to do as a man. I can't allow a girl to get hurt in front of me." He said with the girl getting closer again, before their foreheads was touching and they were looking each other in the eye

"Well then, I still think you're a boy. If you want me to call you a man, you gotta prove it." She said with Naruto laughing a little before looking her in the eye

"Then don't blink." He said kissing her again, which she not only accepted but placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They don't know how long they were doing it, but they didn't care. They just kissed all night under the light of the moon

AN: Done and done. Sorry for the long ass wait, but I have to go to prom tomorrow so I gotta get my hair braided (Just another thing to prove I'm black), my tux out of the cleaners, and get ready to party for four hours. I honestly wasn't going to go, since I hate the school I'm in, but the girl asked me to go with her and how many guys can say that happened? Then after that I got senior finals, senior picnic, senior breakfast, and graduation which will have my ninty year old grandfather there. He was a veteran from WWII and is basically like a father to me, so I'm glad god blessed me to have him.

If you a got a grandparent and they cool to you make sure that you appreciate them, because you never know how long they have to live

Anyway, I would say after this, it's back to death before dishonor. But I will focus on that one for a while until I get it to the Tsunade arc, then will probably go back to my Swell fic, then Forbidden King and WAR. As you can see I gotta allot on my plate but then again who doesn't. I would appreciate a real review for this chapter, as I don't want people just putting "great chapter" or "Nice job" anymore.

It's a real slap to the face when you do that, because that's saying you just clicked on it and scrolled to the bottom. Writers like me, VFSNAKE, Chrisdz, Dirty Reid, and allot of others go through this and it's not cool when you do that so please, do this for me

1) Tell me if you liked the chapter or not.

2) Tell me what you liked about the chapter or a scene you enjoyed

3) Tell me what you DIDN'T like about the chapter and what I wrote

4) Recommend a suitable improvement or give a recommendation.

Do that and you'll make all your favorite authors happy and get less stress off of us, because it really pisses people off when they work their ass off and all you got is a lousy two letter review, so follow those steps and we'll be fine

Until Next Time

Peace


	17. Mission 17

Chapter 17 – It's good to be the King

Was up? Well I'm back and I'm now an official graduate from High school. I'm finally glad to be done with fucking high school, done with ugly chicks, wannabe bad ass sluts, ugly lesbo's as far as the eye can see, closet fags, dumbass kids, and high pitched voice deans. I would have posted this two weeks ago, but I had my senior picnic which was rained out so I got sick, even though we needed it down here in Florida, my grandparents staying for the week and the hotel I was in didn't have fucking internet, my graduation, and me hanging with my family all weekend. So as you can see I had no free time.

But I also have something else to say, from now on its every author for themselves. Kishimato has pissed me off for the last time as he finished the invasion of pain arc by….brining everyone he killed back to life and then have Nagato die. What kind of bullshit is that? That's some shit Dragon Ball Z would do, and the last I checked, their the ONLY one that can do that shit. I couldn't believe what I saw, as I'm thinking he killed off Kakashi and actually do as I said and keep Shizune alive. Well he did but also brought Kakashi back.

I want everyone to know that he just wasted our time for well over eight months and from now on don't bother getting excited about what he does in the future, because he basically ruined the story of Naruto now.

Now lets get it on

The next mourning came and team seven was now on the deck of the ship with Yukie, now refered to as Koyuki, standing along with them. Sasuke and Sakura were looking at the "couple" in vast confusion. Yesterday they couldn't stand each other and now they were talking to each other as if they were old friends.

They were very curious as to what was going on between the two, and would have asked until Kakashi came out and told them that they were needed for a mission debriefing with the crew. They gave one more glance at Naruto and Koyuki, who were now walking into the chambers. They followed the two, while still giving them looks.

The Konoha nin, director, and Sandayuu were all in the same room discussing the situation with Yuki, while Naruto and Koyuki sat next to each other while Sasuke and Sakura were still looking their way in curiosity.

"Sandayuu-san you knew about this right?" asked Kakashi, as the reason for the snow ninja that attacked them yesterday continued to plague his mind like a bad prono.

"Yes. I knew about this the moment I hired you, though I never thought it would be Hatake Kakashi once more assisting me." replied the man, seeing as there was no point in hiding it anymore. This was something that he needed to let out, if he wanted help for the future of his country to change for the better. He looked at Koyuki, who had her head down, possibly in anger towards him for what he was about to do. But it was needed to be done, in order to avenge their fallen leader

"You must have known how she would react if she was to return here" said Kakashi, seeing Koyuki growl in anger.

"This is the only way I could bring the princess back to this country" said Sandayuu, feeling bad about lying to the princess, but after pratically raising her through her career as an actress and seeing how she acted in life, it was proven to be necessary.

"So you really is a princess then." said Naruto said towards Koyuki, who nodded hr head and looked at him for a quick second. The boy could tell that she was hurting inside just from the look itself

"Yes Fujikaze Yukie is a fake name. She is really Kazahana Koyuki the heiress to the Snow Country" said Kakashi surprising Sakura and Sasuke though the latter didn't show it. Naruto already knew her real name after hearing the snow ninja called her that the other day.

"The last time I was with her she was very young. It's not surprising she doesn't remember me, even though I remember her very well." He said as he began to explain how he was able to help both the princess and Sandayuu escape, while her home burned down to the ground with her father in it. That one thing made Koyuki sniffle a little, meaning she remembered that day quite clearly as well.

"So you're also from Snow Country Sandayuu-san?" asked Sakura, seeing as how everyone was in on this except her and Sasuke. Although she was surprised that Naruto knew something and would ask him later how he knew it, but for now she would just try to learn

"That's right. I used to serve at the side of this country's previous king Kazahana Sousetsu-sama…Until his bastard brother killed him." said Sandayuu once more getting everyone's attention and hard looks from Koyuki. With that he launched into an explanation on how Snow Country used to be a small but still peaceful country. He explained that it was ten years ago that Sousetsu's younger brother Dotou revolted hiring ninja and taking over the country.

"I couldn't beat them at the time, I had no other choice but to run away" the copy nin said, still thinking back to what happened years ago.

"I found the princess again when she was on stage and I was overjoyed that she managed to survive" he wiping the tears from his eyes "and from that day forth, I chose to watch over her and make sure that she would remain safe till the day came when we would return to snow country." He said before Koyuki spoke for the first time, but it wasn't that of positive outlook.

"It would've been better if I had died that day" said Koyuki getting up from her seat and walked to her door.

"Please don't say that" said Sandayuu, looking towards the girl that stood in the doorway "To us the fact that you are alive is our hope" he said only for the girl to scoff and what he said

"Even if I am still alive, my heart is already dead. Ever since that incident my tears have dried up, and you're the only one that has them." Koyuki said.

"After the incident I somehow managed to become Fujikaze Yuki's manager. I waited until I finally got a chance to bring the princess back to this country" said Sandayuu

"So all this time you were using us" asked the director's assistant.

"I apologize for fooling all of you but this is for the future of Snow Country." said Sandayuu before getting up and bowing before Koyuki "Koyuki-sama you must overthrow Dotou and become our new Queen as I Sandayuu will protect you with my life. So please fight with us." He said looking towards Koyuki with hope in his eyes. What he received was a scoff from the women

"No" came Koyuki's response. "Don't joke around with me. I lost all hope in Snow Country, and I don't plan on returning to that place." She said in a cold tone towards the man. Everyone but Naruto gasped as they just saw the man pour his heart out to the girl, but she just told him no to his face. Naruto felt ashamed that he allowed himself to even kiss that girl and was now regretting every second of it

"But the people of Snow Country…" started Sandayuu only to be cut off

"That's none of my business. I refuse" said Koyuki turning away.

"Hime-sama…" here Sandayuu was once again cut off

"Give it up already. Are you Stupid?" said Koyuki. "No matter how hard you try there is no way you can defeat Dotou!" she said as she walked out of the room. Naruto got up and followed after her, though nobody bothered to ask him where he was going, since he left far to fast for them to have the chance to do so.

"So I was right about you then" said Naruto catching the group's attention.

"Not only are you spoiled, but you're a coward" he finished his head still down

"And what would you know? You never lived the life I lived" said Koyuki venomously, and sounded a little hurt at his words to her, after what they did last night. She then saw the boy look at her with his eyes now being blood red with animalistic silts. Naruto then got up from his seat and walked towards her and looked her in the eyes. She gasped at how anger and scary they looked but held her ground

"You're not the only one who's had it bad bitch. Some people in this room have had it worse than you" said Naruto coldly. He then pointed towards Sandyuu "This old man here is risking his life for his dreams and you stand here trying to talk down on him for that" he said with his eyes glowing even darker then before

"Naruto-dono" said Sandayuu

"Because you wouldn't give up, you'll be able to see a dream" came the director's voice. "Because you're able to see a dream, the future will come" he paused getting a breath. This is nice. What a perfect theme for the final chapter of The Unlucky Princess" he said, thinking on the amount of publicity and reviews he would get for filming this as well as getting awards for doing so.

"D-director don't tell me you're going to continue filming" asked his orange haired assistant, as he held no desire to encounter those snow shinobi again and would be damned to do so.

"I told you this movie is changing by the second." said the director as he held up his hands like a film box and looked around the room "And I can see so many people loving this movie because of the reality were adding. Nobody would dare believe were using real shinobi for the making of this film." The Director said, though Naruto was still glaring at Koyuki and didn't bother listening to them

"No way" said the assistant

"Think about it. Using a real princess, real shinobi and making it a movie. It's something that happens once in a lifetime, and we are about to make so filming history." said the director

"I see" said the assistant "It's going to be a success. We can film the movie and earn big bucks. If we do this it will be a hit"

"Wait a second" said Koyuki

"However." Kakashi said catching everyone's attention "There is only one option left. There isn't a place where you can hide now that Dotou has discovered you. To fight is the only way for you to live" said the copy nin

"So the mission will continue then?" Sasuke asked, with some excitement edvident in his voice. The thought of taking on those snow ninja was reason enough for him to stay, as he needed to see where his step was in placement of power that was between himself and Naruto

"Yeah and Princess Fuun will go and defeat the evil commander" said Naruto cheerfully though all the leaf nin could hear sarcasm dripping from his voice. Koyuki looked hurt and near tears. She thought that she could trust Naruto and perhaps be something more with him, but now that he was acting like this was just…heartbreaking

"Don't fool around with this. Everything is far different from a movie, no matter how hard you wish for it. In Reality there's is absolutely no such thing as a happy ending in this world!" She said, looking away from Naruto. It soon became to much for her to look into his eyes

"If you put in the effort you will be able to pull through" said the director strongly.

"For such a mission, we should return to the village and get more people" said Kakashi, only for Naruto and Sasuke to glare at him hard, making the masked ninja kinda back up a bit

"That's a waste of time we're enough for this mission" said the Uchiha with Naruto nodding

"For once I agree with the homo (Sasuke growls). We are not going back to the village, and if we do then I'm showing every women in the village and the secret Kakashi fan-boy club this." He said pulling out a picture that made Kakashi gasp and grab his mask. He tried to grab the photo, only for Naruto to place it back in his pockets

Kakashi grumbled in anger beforee he nodded towards the Director to let him know his answer.

"So it's decided" said the director. "The filming will continue"

"Let's make it a movie with a happy ending" said the assistant.

With Naruto the next day:

The group was currently now riding on cargo trucks, another invention of Snow country. Snow Country was a highly advance country even though it was a poor nation. They held weapons and vehicles that most would not even think of. Naruto sat on top of the roof of one car and looked at the sky above in clear as day boredom.

The only thing he could find entertaining was shooting at birds but not try to hit them. The main reason as to why he was up here was because he knew that Sakura was going to try and talk to him and learn some of his secrets. It was bad enough that she thought she could try and make him tell her with her some how new found _curriousity _about him, when it was just her selfish desire to know everything around him.

The white haired boy already dubbed gay-boy, flatly no-chest, and Cyclopes as unworkable people and was literally _counting _the day's till he could leave this _team _and work solo. His thoughts were interrupted when the crew announced that Koyuki escaped. He sighed deeply and stood up looked out in the distance.

"This girl is really trying to get herself killed. Oh well, might as well go and find her and bring her spoiled ass back here." He said, hoping off the truck and walked off to find the girl

With Koyuki

The girl was now running through the forest as hard as she could. She wasn't going back there, not now, not ever and nobody was going to stop her. As she ran, she tripped and fell face first in the snow and just laid there for a second, until she heard footsteps walking towards her. She looked up to see Naruto standing before her with an icy look in his eyes and his posture was firm. The boy then approached her and stood in front of her with his look not leaving his eyes

"Why is it always you who finds me" asked the actress asked as she got up from the ground.

"Because it's my mission to protect you regardless of what transpires." replied the boy. "Even if you or I don't like it, I'll chase you wherever you go. All I have to do is follow my nose and you'll be there." The boy said before he turned around and got down on one knee.

"Even if I go back, all I will do is act in front of the camera. I'm not doing anything else after that and I'm not returning to Snow Country." She said before getting on his back and allowing him to carry her back to the area they were filming, this time without any argument unlike last time.

"I don't care what you do, as after all both of us get paid so its not like we got much of a problem, however you really should try to change your attitude." He said carrying the girl on his back and found it pretty easy. However he knew that if he was still his weak self from before then he would have a slightly hard time with her.

"So? You don't care either way about what happens to me or what had happened to me." Koyuki said, with her voice saying that she was still hurt after their conflict and what was said between them.

"It's not that I don't care because I do. The question you should ask however is do you care" said the blonde.

"I do care it's just pointless. Nobody can beat Douto it's just not possible" said Koyuki only to hear Naruto scoff.

"Everyone can be beaten. Nothing in the world is impossible to beat, not even a god is immune to power of death as long as those willing to be the hand that delivers it has the will and desire to do It." said Naruto, knowing damn well that it was true. Case in point the Kyuubi, people make Kyuubi out to be this incredible demon that was beyond the power of a human, but look at it now. It was now his greatest weapon and allie in battle and always will be.

"Why do you even care anyway?" asked the actress, changing the subject. Naruto paused for a moment before nodding to himself. He supposed that he could trust her, since she would be one of the few she would tell his story to

"When I was born, I lost my mother to childbirth. It was said that she had problems during her pregnancy with me until the time came when she had a choice of either losing me or her life and she chose to die. Then barely three weeks after my birth, my father died when a demon attacked my village. I grew up alone and the only one that every cared about me, was the reinstated leader of our village, who loved and raised me as his grandson. It was only a year ago that my life changed drastically and I have become what you see today." He said with the girl now looking curious, seeing as how whatever change came to him, it was a _real _good change

"What caused you to change so drastically?" she asked. Before her question could be answer the ice beneath their feet melted and a set of tracks was formed. Naruto looked confused, but Koyuki was scared

On the set:

They had also noticed the tracks. Sandayuu was quick to check and discovered there was chakra running through the tracks. He quickly told everyone to pack up and hide while he went off for help. He was going to finally end this once and for all, while the director told them to film everything that was going to happen

With Naruto and Koyuki:

They were now looking down at the ground and could see a bright light coming threw. Naruto looked on in confusion, but Koyuki was looking on in shock and was only able to mutter one word.

"T-train" said Koyuki getting a confused looked from the white haired boy, who then looked towards the light that was quickly approaching them

"Train? What the hell is a train?" asked Naruto. It was then that he saw what it was, as a huge vehicle was now bursting towards them in amazing amount of speeds "Oh shit." he said before he found a smirk come to his face "This will be fun." He said before running forward but not try to out run but run with it.

"What are you doing? We'll be run over!" said Koyuki who was looking back only to here Naruto laugh loudly before he began to speed up abit

"That's the whole point of it. Now get ready for the ride." said Naruto still running forward and hard. He managed to pull ahead abit more before he got ready for something that was only able to come in moments like these.

"Ride? What ride are you talking abou-!" she said before Naruto pulled up a few more feet and back flipped both himself and Koyuki. Naruto then planted his feet under the searchlight and held onto Koyuki, but was now riding on the train. Koyuki screamed loudly and grabbed onto Naruto tighter and held onto his neck, while looking at the ground

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled while Naruto was yelling in excitement in this form of "extreme" surfing.

"WE'RE RIDING THE TRAIN, ETREME STYLE BABY!" Naruto yelled shouting in excitement as he saw the ground move in such high speeds and felt the wind blowing through his face

"ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU'LL GET US KILLED!" She exclaimed, as this was something she never wants to do again. Naruto on the other hand was having way too much fun to answer the girl, as speed was always his favorite thing in life. Well that and ramen, but that wasn't the point right now. He was having a blast just riding the train but like everything, it soon came to an end as Naruto saw the light at the end of the tunnel

'Damn, that pretty much kills the mood. Oh well I suppose it's good that I got to do this at least once.' He thought as he began to channel chakra to his legs and was getting ready to jump.

"**You know kit; all you have to do is just summon a dragon and go damn near zero gravity, before descending to the ground in high speeds." **Kyuubi said with Naruto looking up into the sky in wonder.

'Yeah, I think I will do that, but after this is all said and done." Dante said with Nero nodding his head to

"But do it when those asshole villagers are watching. Who knows, you might even kill a couple of them." He said with Naruto grinning deeply. Before the moment came in which he jumped as soon as the train came out of the tunnel and now flew through the air. Koyuki was still screaming, while Naruto was still yelling with excitement, before he flipped himself over, skidded across the snow, and fell onto the ground along with Koyuki, breathing heavily before laughing loudly surprising Koyuki. The train stopped after passing them a bit and a male voice spoke from a loud speaker

"It's good to see you again Koyuki." said a male voice, as a man wearing regal attire appeared from the roof of the train, along with Nadare. The man had long black hair and black eyes. He wore a heavy grey cloak over a blue robe and held a look of someone that didn't care weather you were happy or sad. Said man grinned as Koyuki growled at him and stood up tall, with Naruto standing beside her

"Kazahana Dotou" said Koyuki looking forward, only for Naruto to place a hand on her shoulder and told her to wait a moment. Dotou simply smirked and held out his arm like a warm caring person

"Now, now, it's only been what? ten years? Come now let me see your face" Dotou said only for Koyuki to scowl but still remained where she stood, due to Naruto's grip on her shoulder. It was then that Naruto stood up in front of her. Once he was up he looked directly at Dotou and even from his distance stared him down right in the eyes, which were now the red eyes of the Kyuubi. Dotou narrowed his eyes seeing this.

'Those eyes. If I were to guess it, they would belong to that of a demon. Intriguing.' He thought. Before he could speak towards the boy, some logs slid down the mountain and rammed right into the train. Everyone looked on in confusion until they followed the path they fell and soon gasped at what they saw. It was a large group of men standing on the mountain top, with each and every one of them dressed in samurai garb. The others stared in amazement at the group before their eyes settled on that of the front of the men. There stood Sandayuu, in samurai grab as well and looked ready to fight for his country.

Sandayuu was now dressed in some blue pants wearing green samurai armor with a red trim. He had on a red robe over it that was open and both a katana and a dagger on his waist.

"Everyone! Our Princess Koyuki is watching. Victory shall be ours" said Sandayuu earning cheers from the men.

"Damnit, those men are going to get slaughtered." Naruto said quietly but Koyuki heard it and looked towards her manager, but it was at that moment she realized just how important this was to the man. But all she could do and hope for the best

"Sandayuu" said Koyuki. Sandayuu then drew one of his swords a katana before raising it into the air.

"Kazahana Dotou" called Sandayuu. "Do you know how long we have waited for this day? I am Asabasan Sandayuu a representative of the 50th Brigade under Kazahana Sousetsu. Now, the time will come when we will avenge the death of Kazahana Sousetsu-sama from a decade ago. And we will take it out on you" he yelled with his sword raised in the air.

"Yeah!" came the unanimous cry from the men with him. All around them people were watching including the film crew who were still filming the whole thing, but was hiding under a white sheet.

"There are still people like that around? I thought we took out the last group a year ago." Dotou said seeing the men before him preparing to attack him and his brigade. Nadare bowed before him and spoke in his respect to the man

"My deepest apologies, my lord. I will go now and deal with them" Nadare said preparing to leave only to have Dotou raise his hands and shake his head

"No. They first need to experience something that is truly hopeless. Their faith of taking me down and avenging my pathetic brother" said Dotou, as Nadare nodded his head and went to prepare for what was issued to him

Just then Sandyuu then issued his order to charge and the men rushed forward from the mountain. It was then that the sides to the trains slid open each launching out loads of kunai that hit the men dead on. Dotou seeing this laughed while everyone else looked on in horror. The metal throwing knives flew at the men in like rain except being shot straight forward.

Many men were hit by the barrage of weapons; as some was impaled through their heads, some were bombarded with kunai's, and some just died the second one hit them. After a few more seconds, the kunai stopped and the slaughter ended with the ground being covered in nothing but metal and the blood of those it killed. Every last one of the men were dead, with some having kunai puncturing there entire bodies. But not all died from the barrage, as Sandyuu could be seen limping forward, but he wasn't without kunai, as a few were sticking from his body as well.

The man stood as the lone survivor in the massacre that par took here, but his vision was becoming blurry and blood was leaking from the places he was stabbed. Seeing this Nadare sent one more barrage of kunai was fired solely on Sandayuu, in hopes to kill him the same way they did earlier. However, the outcome was different, as the kunai's were blocked by a fuuma shuriken that fell right in front of him, as his body fell over and landed on the ground in a staggered breath.

Just after this happened Sasuke appeared throwing a kunai at the train. Then he disappeared just as quickly behind some hills, as the kunai that hit the train held an explosive tag, which went off causing an explosion. Next Sakura made her move, tossing a ball wrapped in explosive notes down the mountain. Another explosion came but this one caused the snow to rush from the mountain and hit the train.

The train was pushed from the tracks a little, but it still managed through it and was now on the run. Sasuke was about to run after it only for Kakashi to stop him in his tracks. Just as it was about halfway through there was another explosion. This time it was courtesy of Kakashi who had rigged the mountain side with explosive notes. This caused about half of the train to fall over the ledge. Seeing both Kakashi and Sasuke went to check it out.

"Wait Sasuke" said Kakashi who had touched down just after Sasuke. "We can't follow them any further, as there are wounded that are needed to be treated" He said with Sasuke nodding and both of them returned to the sight of the massacre. Naruto and Koyuki arrived the area and could only look on in disgust, while Naruto himself looked at the place and dubbed it "Bloodly snow fall"

"This is cruel" said Sakura who was now standing beside Naruto, who had his anger slowly rising. His face was hard and cold, with Sakura looking at him with a worried look. She placed a hand on his shoulder, only to gasp at the amount of heat his body was generating and could only look at him in shock 'Whats going on with him?' she asked herself before trying to touch him again

"That is the result of their persistence. For years rebellions have been formed to avenge the death of my father and as a result each one was slaughtered unmercifully. If they hadn't of gone up against Dotou they wouldn't have ended up like this" she said only to have Naruto look at her with a hard look on his face. This made her recoil from what he was implying if she didn't shut up.

Just then Kakashi, Sasuke and a group of men came up carrying Sandayuu on a board. He was still alive though he was dying very rapidly. He weakly looked towards Koyuki, who held a stern look on her face. "Hime-sama" said Sandayuu weakly. Hearing this Koyuki walked up a kneeled beside him, though the look on her face remained far some sympathetic or willingness to cry. But Sandyuu didn't care, this needed to be said now

"I am very sorry to have gotten you involved in this, I and everyone else. But because you were around we didn't lose our hope, we didn't loose our determination to avenge the death of your father." He while coughing up blood "Ever since you were young, and even now, you were always our princess. That's what I believe that you are. Please believe in yourself. You are our hope hime-sama." He said as a lone tear fell from his eyes

"So please…don't cry…" with that said Sandayuu died his head falling over to the side. Then his hand fell to his side dropping the dagger he had been holding. Koyuki then picked up the dagger and held it in her hand while she looked at Sandyuu's body.

"You really are stupid Sandayuu" said Koyuki quietly. "I cannot cry because you have the eye drops" she said before standing while holding the dagger close to her heart. She then looked at the others and looked pissed off, though Naruto continued to look at Sandyuu's body. "I hope your all satisfied . Let's go home" said Koyuki "If we stay in this country any longer you won't be able to return safely. We're heading back" she finished before walking off only to have Naruto grab her arm

"What the fuck do you have to go back to?" spoke Naruto catching her attention. The boy then looked at her with his eyes showing nothing but full rage "I thought this was your home country. If you seriously want to go home you'll have to defeat Dotou to do it, and as far as I'm concerned I'm the one that's going to kill him. For Sandyuu at least" Naruto said only for Koyuki to pull her arm out of Naruto's grip and glared at him

"You still don't get it" said Koyuki. "There is no spring in this country. This is a place were your tears freeze and your heart turns to stone." She said, but Naruto's gaze didn't cease to scare her, nor did it's intensity lighten. Sakura saw all this and got into the conversation between the two in hopes of lightening the tension between the two.

"Weren't you supposed to be able to change all that?" Sakura asked, with Koyuki turning her attention to her, but Naruto's gaze was still directed towards. Sakura however continued "At least do it for Sandayuu-san. After all he believed you could." Sakura said only to receive a glare from the woman before her

"Stop talking nonsense" said Koyuki before walking off only to get her arm grabbed by Naruto again and pulled into his fierce gaze

"Where the hell do you think your going" said Naruto tightening his hold on her arm, which made her whimper in pain

"Just leave me alone" said Koyuki pulling her arm out from his grip. She was about to continue, until Dotou returned with a new machine known as a blimp. It floated up from the side of the mountain with Mizure standing in the doorway. He then took careful aim before he launched the hand from his gauntlet grabbing Koyuki by her mid section and pulling her towards him.

Before any of the leaf nin could react some kunai flew down striking the ground making ice spears pop up and fly at them. Naruto cursed loudly as the blimp flew away, with his teammates trying to catch up to him

"Oh hell no. that bitch ain't getting away." He said as he summoned Seishi and jumped into the air and chased after them in the air. Kakashi cursed loudly before calling to his team

"Everyone regroup. We gotta follow them before Naruto does something stupid." Kakashi said, with Sasuke and Sakura nodding and chased behind the blimp, with Naruto hot on it's trail

With Koyuki:

She was currently inside the blimp sitting in a chair. Dotou was sitting across from her in another one.

"You have become beautiful Koyuki" said Dotou. "Do you have the hexagonal crystal?"

"Yes" said Koyuki

"That's good" said Dotou. "Because that's the only thing that connects the Kazahana family as a whole. And it's also the key to the treasure" he finished

"The key to the treasure?" asked Koyuki

"When I took over this country from your father, there was nothing left of the Kazahana family. Sousetsu surely must have kept the treasure elsewhere" said Dotou pausing to take a breath.

"I looked for it and finally found it. It's a massive weapon hidden in the Rainbow Glaciers. And I found a keyhole that fits the hexagonal crystal" he once again paused taking a breath.

"If I get a hold of the Kazahana's weapon, our country will have the power to overcome the five other shinobi nations!" he finished.

"Now then will you hand over the hexagonal crystal" asked Dotou

Koyuki simply took the necklace from around her neck and gave it to him. Upon seeing it however he narrowed his eyes before grabbing her by her collar.

"Don't fool around with me this is just a fake" said Dotou

"That's not possible" said Koyuki however after thinking for a moment she spoke again

"Hatake Kakashi"

"What" said Dotou

"I see" said Nadare "He'd be able to switch it easily"

"Should we bring Kakashi here" asked Fubuki

"There no need for that" said Dotou tossing Koyuki back. "They will soon come here"

Snow Country the next day:

All was quiet at the moment around Dotou's fortress. He had guards posted everywhere and the interior was filled with Snow shinobi though only Nadare, Mizure, and Fubuki had the chakra armor. The guards were all relaxed they never worried seeing as no one would go against Dotou. Or so they thought, when screams were heard throughout the compound. Sleeping guards all stood up and look ahead to see Naruto standing over a dead Snow ninja, with a unsheathed Yamato in his hand.

The boy was glowing red with Kyuubi's chakra slowly escaping his body and forming red chakra tails, with the Yamato glowing in a blood red hue. The white haired boy then looked at the snow ninja with murderous looking eyes, as he charged at them. One fell quickly, as he tried to counter Naruto's attack with a kunai, only to realize that Naruto used his Sheath and stabbed him between his eyes and the blade came out from the other end.

Naruto then looked toward the other sound ninja, who pulled out a sword and charged at Naruto with the full intention of avenging his fallen comrade. He jumped into the air and sent a downward slash, which the boy blocked with the Yamato, before knocking him across his head with its sheath. The white haired boy then raised his knee and nailed him on his forehead, before jumping into the air and kicking man with the back of his right heel.

The man spun and his back hit the railing, but when he looked up Naruto stabbed the Yamato through his stomach, twisted the sword twice, and slashed him through his left ribcage thus killing him easily. The white haired boy soon saw more snow ninja racing towards him, but the boy simply sighed, as he resheathed Yamato and placed the sword on his hip.

"To bad you snow ninja have a hard way of learning." He said doing some quick seals and launching a fire jutsu that hit the men and caused a small explosion that rocked the building

Koyuki looked up in shock hearing the explosions from her cell. Looking around she noticed the guards rush off to see what was happening, only to be blown back by another explosion and falling over the railings. She then noticed someone walk to her cage with a sword in his left hand. She soon got a closer look on the boy and realized that it was Naruto. After ripping of the tag sealing up her cell Naruto quickly opened the door and approached her, with his eyes still the reds of Kyuubi.

"Hurry up" spoke the blonde quietly, as he helped Koyuki up. Once she was up and at'em, they both took off down the halls going the direction opposite of the guards heading their way, though Naruto simply dropped a kunai with an explosive note to distract them.

"How" asked Koyuki, as Naruto continued to pull her but not hard.

"I'm a shinobi this is nothing but child's play" replied the white haired boy, as he quickly killed a snow ninja that tried to sneak attack them, though Koyuki didn't look bothered by it "Besides I already told you, I will protect you and I don't go back on a promise." He said before another snow ninja appeared, but this time it was Kakashi in disguise.

After meeting up with Kakashi, who then returned the hexagonal crystal to Koyuki, turned just in time to see two Snow shinobi hit a wall and see both Sasuke and Sakura running towards them, though Sasuke looked upset that they weren't a challenge for him. As they ran, Naruto had Koyuki on his back once more, and they were able to move at shinobi speed

"C'mon" said Sakura still running. "We can't hold that area any longer"

"This way" called Koyuki pointing in the direction for them to take in order to get the hell out of here.

After running for a bit they ended up in a large dark room. Stopping they searched the place for a moment before the lights turned on. Turning around they spotted Dotou himself sitting in his throne on top of a flight of stairs, clapping his hands rather loudly. He had a deep smirk on his face and was looking in Koyuki's direction.

"Well done Koyuki, if I were a critic I would say that was your best acting yet." spoke Dotou after standing up, with a huge smirk plastered on his face. Naruto gripped the Yamato harder then he ever did and was fully prepared to kill this bastard here and now, but he wanted a real fight, so he would wait for now.

The Konoha nin all turned towards Koyuki only for her to run over towards Dotou. Seeing this Kakashi went to stop her only to be intercepted by Nadre, Fubuki, and Mizure. Once Koyuki reached Dotou she handed him the crystal before speaking. "Everyone seems to have forgotten that I'm an actress" she said facing the leaf nin, but tried to miss Naruto. The boy however inwardly smirked to himself as he saw the faint wink she gave him.

'This bitch really deserves an Oscar award.' He thought seeing her reach for something

"It's true" spoke Dotou "Koyuki acted the entire scene." He said looking to his neice, only to gasp when she stabbed the dagger that belonged to Sandyuu in his stomach. She then began to push the blade deeper into his body, while he remained shocked "Yes the entire thing was an act, in order for me to get closer to you." spoke Koyuki quietly, as she continued to push the blade in. "That's why I said, that I'm an actress. As nobody can do my job better then me." Koyuki said with a smirk on her face

"Damn you." cried Dotou, before grabbing Koyuki by her neck only to be surprised when she pushed the weight of her body on him and was now pushing him towards the side of the staircase.

"I knew this would happen" spoke Koyuki as she continued to push him towards the ledge. "I knew that if I returned here I would die that's why at least I could die trying." She said before giving one final push and soon both herself and Dotou fell over the side of the stair case before crashing to the floor hard. Before anything could be said however Dotou stood to his feet and chuckled.

"I'm not going to die because of this new toy of mine." spoke Dotou before removing his robe. Once he did everyone saw he also wore the chakra armor. Dotou's armor was black with a blue trim he also wore a pair of gauntlets on his arms that were also black "This is the new advanced model for the chakra armor. Its designed to withstand that of not only A-class jutsu's but also that of modern swords and merger weapons such as Kunai's and Shurikens. In this armor, I am truly invincible." spoke Dotou flexing his arms and tested out the armor.

He then looked forward only to jump back, when Naruto sent a summon sword at the man. Naruto then pulled out Angel and Reaper and fired several rounds from it, that hit his armor and even sailed past his face and caused a cut to form and leak blood. The man soon dodged more strikes from Naruto, who resheathed Yamato and glared at the man

"Well then, lets see your armor withstand my sword." He said, only to see Koyuki lying beside Dotou's leg. The man saw her and quickly grabbed her, using only one arm to pick her up. Naruto quickly ran towards Dotou and sent a spinning kick to the mans head, only for to knock it away with his free arm. Naruto then rebounded off of it before placing his hands on the ground and tried to sweep him off his feet, only for the man to jump over it and place soon distance between them

"Naruto!" called Koyuki while struggling to get free.

"It's pointless. Someone like you can't defeat me" spoke Dotou before turning to the struggling Koyuki. "Now let us go Koyuki. To the place beyond the rainbow" said the black haired tyrant before pressing a button hidden under his left arm.

Once he finished speaking the ceiling collapsed in pulling Dotou up on a wire. Naruto seeing this quickly aimed his arms at the ground below, before calling out "Serenity" and launching himself through the ceiling, hot on Dotou's trail. Everyone else seeing the ceiling collapsing jumped off to the side themselves though the snow nin all used wires to get themselves out.

On the outside of the fortress you could see explosions still going off all over the place. Just then there was an explosion from the roof and Dotou could be seen coming out a pair of wings emerging from his armor. Koyuki was hanging over his arm, looking at the fortress collapse on itself. She then felt happiness swell up in her, as Naruto came out of the cloud like a rocket with his right arm extended. Koyuki quickly brought her hand out for Naruto to take, hoping the he could catch up to them and save her. He was approaching her in a matter of inches, only to be stopped by Dotou.

Dotou seeing this made a sharp turn towards Naruto and punched him, thus stopping his momentum. Naruto's eyes went wide seeing this before he started to fall to the ground, as Koyuki and Dotou flew away. Naruto was flying in a nose dive to the ground, but he wasn't done yet. he quickly summoned Pondera to his hand was getting ready for the chase of a life time

He hit the ground, but instead he rolled his body into a cannonball, while forming Pondera into its bike form and took off after the two. While that happened, the filming crew continued to film what was going on while the director was silently crying to himself

"This is it, the film is bound to get so many nominations for awards after this is finished." He said as he followed the white haired boy closely behind. They were determined to catch the end of this and see the happy ending they were hoping to come.

With Sasuke and Sakura:

While all that was going on Sasuke and Sakura were running through the forest with Mizure and Fubuki right behind them. The pair had already come up with a plan to take care of the snow nin and right now they were just waiting for the right moment. They sped up avoiding a hail of kunai as well as the ice spears that emerged once they hit the ground.

"Sakura now" asked Sasuke.

"Not yet just a bit more" replied the pink haired gennin. Just after she said that she hit the ground in a roll while Sasuke jumped forwards both barely avoiding Fubuki who had swooped in on them. Seeing Fubuki swerving through the trees Sakura's eyes went wide before she spoke out.

"After five seconds turn twenty degrees left and run thirty meters ahead. That's where the tree branch is."

"Finally" spoke Sasuke before stopping and throwing out some wires towards the branch.

"Whatever you do will be useless" spoke Mizure who was currently riding his board towards Sakura. Sakura seeing this stood up and raised her arms while simultaneously opening up the cloak she was given revealing four kunai in each hand as well as the ones hanging inside her cloak all of which had pink bags attached to the ends of them.

Sakura waited for a moment before launching kunai's at the boarder. Every kunai she threw however did no damaged smashing against an energy shield while paper flew out of the bags after each one. Jumping off of the board Mizure glanced around then spotted one of the mini tags that were in the bags on the kunai land on him before looking towards sakura.

"Ninja art: Sakura Blizzard Jutsu" spoke Sakura holding up a single kunai with an explosive note before throwing it at Mizure. Once the note burned away there was a huge explosion.

The force of the explosion knocked Fubuki right into the wires Sasuke threw into the trees. However she simply back flipped before engaging the wings for her armor cutting through the wires.

"Snow shinobi aren't that weak" called Fubuki.

"Maybe" came Sasuke's voice.

The Uchiha was already behind her, after well timed pacing and timing itself. He quickly grabbed her shoulders pulling her towards the ground before throwing out a kick to her side. Then he flipped under her giving a hit to her other side before delivering a heel kick to her stomach. Sasuke then flipped himself through the air and landed on another branch and said "Lions barrage. A move that is all original from this day forward."

Fubuki went flying straight towards the ground falling into Mizure, who was just standing up. Once they made contact a pink light shone brightly as well as sparks of electricity before a huge explosion engulfed the two and both fell over but didn't move after it.

"What just happened?" asked Sasuke landing by Sakura, who walked over to their bodies and checked each of their pulse's and saw that it was weak but they were still alive. She then tied them to a tree and held her chin in wonder

"I'm not sure but maybe…" said Sakura trailing off at the end, as they heard the sound of explosions in the distance and began to run towards them.

With Kakashi same time:

"Do you have any chance of winning? After all you ran away last time" spoke Nadare as he sent a right fist to Kakashi's head, only for the masked man to block it and send a punch of his own, that Nadare dodged.

"It can't be helped about what was done in the past, however…" the copy nin said while doing a set of seals and began to focus chakra to his hand "…. How's about me showing something completely original" Kakashi said as he finished his set of seals and prepared to use his personal jutsu. He then grabbed his own he grabbed his right wrist and held his hand down palm open. Lightning began to build like his Chidori technique, but the charge was different and didn't give off the sound of birds

"Lightning Edge" spoke Kakashi, as he then ran towards Nadare with his right arm behind his back. Nadare however wasn't the only one preparing to use a jutsu of his own. Once he finished it, he smirked at Kakashi.

"You think you're the only one here with an original technique? Here let me show you my Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche**"** spoke Nadare. Kakasho continued to run forward, as the snow besides them slid down the mountain, while changing into wolves made of snow and charged at the copy nin. Seeing this Kakashi launched himself forward jumping on the back of the wolves towards Nadare. One wolf however came from in front of Nadare and charged Kakashi. Seeing this thanks to his Sharingan, he sent his arm forward with the Raikiri plowing straight through the wolf like a drill through concrete or a bullet through water.

The attack died out however once it got near Nadare after hitting the chakra shield. However, it did have some effect as the device on Nadare's arm, as it cracked and began to shoot sparks out for just a second before it started smoking.

"That was so close" taunted Nadare, preparing to do another set of seals, only for the mountain to start shaking violently, while a real avalanche began to fall. It was probably due to the Snow wolves taking some of the snow that was holding heavy amounts and as such that avalanche came. The snow continued to slide down the mountain and soon pushed them off them both over the edge, thus free falling to their deaths, but Kakashi had other plans. The Sharingan user then appeared behind Nadare both upside down before grabbing him and speaking.

"Even if ninjutsu and genjutsu don't work on you, a shinobi still has taijutsu! You've depended to much on that armor, and now you shall pay the price." Said the copy nin before driving Nadare head first into the ground. Kakashi himself landed on his feet and after sparing a glance to his now presumed deceased opponent before he leapt into the trees.

Elsewhere:

Dotou landed before what was called the crystal glaciers, with Koyuki herself looking on in shock. They were currently in the center with Dotou standing in front of what looked to be a shrine. After placing the hexagonal crystal into its slot he stepped back only for nothing to happen. After waiting a few moments, he still saw nothing that the legend behind the crystal spoke of, so what the hell was the crystal for?

"Where is the treasure" mumbled Dotou looking around, only to see nothing but the snow and the glaciers. He soon got angry and was about to yell at Koyuki until rumbling came, and thus made Dotou look around once more. Stem then began to shoot out from one of the sides of the glaciers. Turning in that direction both Dotou and Koyuki saw water running as well as some of the ice thawing. They were both confused by this until Koyuki began to notice something.

"It's getting warm" spoke Koyuki as she felt her hand beginning to warm up. She then looked around before realization hit her "This is…" she was saying only for Dotou to finish her thought

"A generator?" question Dotou, also feeling it beginning to heat up "Is this what you call Kazahana's treasure? A fucking heat generator?" said Dotou as he began to feel his anger build up, but soon his ears caught the sound of an object speeding towards him. He looked to the side and saw a vehicle of some kind. On it was Naruto, who had a serious look on his face, as he increased the amount of speed his bike was going and held a look of determination on his face.

Behind him was the film crew on their vehicle, and was still filming the boy. On it was the director, his assistant and a cameraman, who was marveled at the footage he was getting. They soon came to a halt, and moved in a different direction, in order to get themselves in a safe distance in order to not only film, but try to stay alive.

Seeing the white haired boy quickly approaching, Dotou went through a chain of seals before calling out "Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard Jutsu". Pulling his right arm back he launched it forward sending out a black dragon towards the boy, who didn't stop and just increased the torque. It hit the ground right in front of him and covered the field in a cloud of dust before Naruto came flying out of it, but instead of his bike he now held his Yamato sword. The boy then flew at Dotou, and drew his sword and slash at the man's arm, who blocked it with his chakra armor.

"Damnit, why won't you die?" He said before raising his fist to punch Naruto, only for the boy to jump backwards and allow Dotou to punch the ground below his feet, causing cracks to form. Naruto backflipped, while resheathing Yamato, and charged forward only to block another punch with the sheathed Yamato. Naruto smirked at the man before knocking his arm away and simply stood tall

"I'm afraid you'll need to do far more then that to kill me. However I can kill you if you want?" Naruto said before dodging another attack. Dotou then charged at the boy, only to make Naruto smirk once more.

'To easy.' He thought, as he crouched down and held his hand over his sword's handle. Dotou raised his arm above his head, prepared to punch Naruto through the icy floor, only to see the boys smirk but held to much momentum to stop. Naruto then flicked the sword's guard, releasing the sword's handle into his hand, and was now prepared for his strike. To most watching, it would appear that he was preparing to send one powerful slash at Dotou, but in reality he already was sending five in perfect succession after the other.

So imagine everyone's surprise, when four quick slashes were seen when the white haired boy only sent one, but that didn't matter as Dotou flew back and skidded across the ground. The man looked shocked, before he looked at his armor and gasped. Several gashes were all over his armor, with one large crack in the center plate. He looked at the white haired boy, who still held the smirk on his face. The then grew an extremely angry look as he went through another set of seals.

"If you think you got me beat, your strongly mistaken" said Dotou before he finished his final seal before calling out "Ice Release: Twin Black Dragon Blizzard" creating two black chakra dragons and launching the dragons at Naruto, who was also doing a set of seals and finished. when the dragon's started flying at him he called out "Demonic Skill: Ice Release: Ice Dragon Blast".

His Dragon soon formed and flew towards the two black dragons. The dragons twisted in the air and soon crashed into Naruto's ice dragon, forming a huge tornado. Koyuki quickly ran to hide behind one of the ice pillars because of the heavy winds before watching to see if Naruto was okay. Dotou, who had his head down looked up once the tornado died down and laughed not seeing the white haired boy anywhere. It soon went through Dotou's head that he killed the boy and was now celebrating it, by laughing up a storm.

"It's over. From now on it's all over" spoke Dotou before laughing again. Koyuki frowned hearing his laughter before she caught something in the corner of her eye. When she looked towards it, she gasped loudly. Dotou soon stopped laughing when a small light caught his eyes and soon he saw the reason why.

"I told you, it's not over yet" came Naruto's voice. Once the smoke cleared they both saw there were two Naruto's with a large rasengan between them. The one on the left stood behind the other Naruto, with both hands over the Rasengan, indicating that he was the clone. The real Naruto simply smirked as he looked towards Dotou. "I didn't want to use this jutsu yet until I was able to do it on my own, but if you say its over it means the good guy wins and the bad guy looses." said the Naruto on the right as he sent more chakra into the Rasengan, making it glow a little more.

"It's obvious the story will have a happy ending" finished the Naruto to the left, also sending chakra into it, making the glow brighter. Once they felt the charge was enough, they then prepared themselves for the finisher.

"Naruto!" called Koyuki. "I will believe in you. I can say that without a reasonable doubt, that you are the greatest ninja I have ever known!" She said with a smile on her face, making Naruto smirk

"That…" started the one on the right "I already know" finished the one on the left before both rushed forward.

It was then the sun came out reflecting off of the crystal mirrors and onto the rasengan making it glow with all the colors of the rainbow. Just then Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke landed near the pillars. Each one watched in fascination of their teammate, as he was using a technique that none of them knew he had in his arsenal

"The seven color chakra. Just like in the movie" spoke Sakura while Koyuki watched wide eyed. She felt as though she was seeing a scene in the last movie she made, with the Rainbow chakra surrounding an attack of hers and used it to defeat her enemy.

Once they got within range Dotou swung out with a left fist taking out Naruto's clone while the real one who was on the right came closer. The real Naruto smirked as he pulled his right arm back and soon pumped as much chakra as he could into his jutsu, making it glow far harder. "Take this, my new move Odama Rasengan" called Naruto bringing the chakra sphere forward and slamming the jutsu into Dotou's stomach, making the man gasp loudly before feeling the move take its effectiveness.

There was a pause as the Rasengan fought against the chakra shield causing a crater to form before the rasengan won out destroying the rest of the ying yang emblem on Dotou's chest. Once that happened Naruto grinned demonically before letting out a roar and floodling even more of his chakra into the Rasengan thus turning it into a tornado which launched Dotou into the air and right into one of the crystal mirrors.

Once Dotou hit the mirror the ice around it shattered and Dotou fell to the ground. As soon as he did the ice fell off the mirror changing the landscape from icy to a field of grass with a lake in the middle. The others watched as the area all around them became a grass field and the sky itself clearing up, revealing a sunny blue sky. Koyuki, who was now looking at the place in amazement felt a lone tear trail from her face, and hit the ground.

Just then an image of a young Koyuki appeared in the center of the mirrors and a voice was heard. The two talked before the other voice revealed itself to be Kazahana Sousetsu. He asked her what kind a princess would she be or desire to be and when she answered it, her father just laughed. Once that happened the young Koyuki said her other dream was to become an actress gaining laughs from the group watching. After the whole thing was over, Naruto stood besides her with a smile on his

"I told you I would protect you." He said with Koyuki nodding before she stood up and kissed him hard. The film crew were shocked speechless, until the director told them to continue filming. The rest of team seven just stared at all three of them in three different emotions. Shock, Surprise, and Jealousy?

Kakashi saw the girl kiss the boy and simply muttered "It's good to be the king" a quote from a movie called "History of the World. Pt1" though he had no idea why he would say it.

Sasuke saw the girl kiss his teammate and was surprised by it, since he thought they hated each other

And Sakura……she felt jealous for some reason.

The two soon departed with Koyuki resting her head on his and saying "Now this is what I call a happy ending" and kissed the white haired boy again. They stayed like that for a long while as the rainbow continued to shine over them, with the film crew continuing to film them kiss.

AN: done and done. Hope you all enjoyed this, because I had a hell of a time writing this. I would like to say that I could write some of the other films in this like the third flick or the new one bonds, who knows? I hope that god will give me enough knowledge to write the next one, because there is one story that is on my mind, that is literally killing me to write but I can't release till I fully plan it out, all I can tell you is to look out for it

Now like last time, I want you all to follow the same drill cause don't think that I just wanted real reviews for one chapter. No, I'll keep putting up the rules till everyone gets the idea of how I want a review written for my stories from this day forward.

1) Tell me if you liked the chapter or not.

2) Tell me what you liked about the chapter or a scene you enjoyed

3) Tell me what you DIDN'T like about the chapter and what I wrote

4) Recommend a suitable improvement or give a recommendation.

Also know this, I'm NOT joking or just fucking around. Its real disrespectful when you know that the author took his time to write a chapter and all you say is "Good Job". Tell me if you have a wife that gave birth to your child and you tell her good job in the hospital, do you think you'll be leaving on that day, without injuries? Or if you come home and handed your parents a report with straight A's after years of getting standard grades and they just say "Good Job" wouldn't you get pissed? Please don't do that anymore and just review for real

Until Next Time

Peace


	18. Mission 18

Chapter 18 – Exams and Confrontations

Hello everybody, welcome back to the fic. I would like to say that the last two chapters had the highest amount of reviews in this whole story and I'm grateful for that. Now this one is the first half of the chunnin exam with the first test and the second test, done in one shot. Now first off I really don't care if I'm moving to fast is because I need to get this shit over with so I can write what I have been dying to write for months. Also I have a little surprise for you all as Naruto gets one more power up

Now lets get it on

Team seven could now be seen standing before Kazahana Koyuki, the newly named leader of the land of snow now known as the land of spring. Its been a full week since that day in the rainbow glaciers and during that time, Kakashi had succumbed to frostbite and hypothermia thus giving the group a week of relaxation and time to chill. Sakura took this time of vacationing very serious and spent the week shopping and getting pampered up. Sasuke took this time….to do nothing. And Naruto used this time to hang with Koyuki, which she didn't mind at all.

They spent the week mainly on enjoying each others company, and doing things together like going to the movies, playing at the arcade, eating dinner, and exploring the area. Koyuki seemed more in peace with herself and seemed pretty happy to have Naruto with her, though most would claim that they were dating. Infact many girls were glaring at Koyuki and giving heart eyes to Naruto, apparently making him the new heartthrob in the land of spring. But today it would all end, as Kakashi was now in perfect condition.

The group gave their goodbyes and Naruto and Koyuki shared one long kiss before departing. Naruto was then handed a envelop from the girl and was promised that she would never forget him. When the boy opened the envelop, his eyes widened before a huge smile came to his face. In the envelope was three photo's. One was himself in Koyuki smiling and holding each others hand, the second was them sharing a kiss, and the last one was one that Naruto would treasure forever. It was a picture of Koyuki, in full black lingerie, with the bra straps being very thin and strained against her impressive B-cup size breast. The panties were…well she didn't wear any but that wasn't the point. The point was that it was sexy.

After walking for more then five hours, the group decided to camp out for the night, but little did they know one more person was with them. This person held up his right hand and a small bird appeared in his hand and began to flap its wings and fly away. When that happened a second figure appeared beside him and spoke.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" he asked with the other man nodding

"Yes. If we get him now, we'll be further ahead in our plans." He said before seeing his bird now being overhead of the campsite. He then made a handsign and muttered "Katsu." And watched the bird explode in a huge bang. This no doubt woke up everyone, as Naruto was already outside of his tent, with only his pants and boots on. When everyone else came out of their tents, Naruto then looked at his assailant, and saw that it was a blonde figure that wore a black cloak with red clouds on it.

Said person smirked evilly as he stared at Naruto "I found you, Yeah."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the person before them, while Kakashi's eyes widened before he got in front of his students. He knew just _who _this was and just how dangerous he was. He soon pulled up his forehead protector and revealed his Sharingan eye to the world once more.

"Guys, be very careful around this guy for he is more then able to kill us all with the wave of his hand." He said with the figure laughing before him

"Kakashi-sensei, who is he and what does he want?" Sakura asked, though she slowly began to feel scared in this person's presence.

"That is the S-class nuke-nin Deidara: The demolition chief of Iwa. He is a pyromaniac and is wanted all around the elemental countries, especially in his home of Iwagakure after it was reported that he killed the Sandaime Tsuchikage with his special jutsu that allows him to create explosive clay. However why he is here, I don't know." He said with the man still smirking towards Naruto

"Pretty good perception of me, Hatake Kakashi, Yeah. As for why I am here it is for the white haired kid in your possession, Yeah." Deidara said with everyone looking at the white haired boy in confusion, while Naruto himself looked at the supposed pyromaniac with a serious look.

"And just what the fuck do you want?" Naruto said before holding out his right hand and Rebellion appeared.

"It doesn't matter, Yeah. Just come along quietly and I'll spare your friends." He said only to hear Naruto laugh, and push Kakashi aside

"That's real funny and all but I want to get some sleep, so lets get this over with the pleasantries and go right to the fighting." He said pointing Rebellion at Deidara, whose smirk grew wider before he opened his palms to reveal that they had…mouths? And soon spat out what resembled clay. After what appeared to be molding, a puff of smoke enveloped him before it cleared to reveal his creation. Which looked to be a huge, stylized, clay dragon was crouched in front of them. Deidara then jumped on its back, and crossed his arms before the white haired boy as they Dragon flapped its large wings and took off into the air.

Naruto simply smirked as he bit his thumb and did some quick seals "So it's a battle of dragons eh? Alright I'll see your clay dragon and raise you a Stardust dragon, Summoning jutsu." He cried out and slammed his hand on the ground, and was now enveloped in a puff of smoke. Kakashi's eyes widened slightly as he looked at his white haired student

'Since when did he know the summoning jutsu? It's a technique that not even most jounin could perform. Just how many surprises does this boy have?' he asked himself, as he too was about to join the boy in a battle of summons until something stopped him. It was a kunai with an explosive note attached to it and looked ready to go. The Sharingan users eyes widened before the note exploded and covered the area in smoke.

When it cleared, it revealed that a log, which was destroyed beyond recognition, was in the place of Kakashi. Kakashi then reappeared about five feet from the blast zone, with Sasuke and Sakura about fifty feet behind him. Kakashi then looked up and his eyes then locked on a new figure before him. The person wore a similar look as Deidara, with the same black cloak and red clouds, but what he also wore was a face mask. The face mask was adorned two colors which was white on one side, that look to be a human smile with a black eye silt with a black dot in the center, while the other side being black with a demonic smile and white eye silt with black silt in it. The man also wore a headband around his neck, with a slash going across it signifying he was a nuke-nin. But it showed that he was once apart of Kumogakure.

The man looked towards Kakashi and if his mask was off, He would appear to be smirking "Hello, Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi eyed the man for a second before he stared in disbelief "Your Raiyori Makato, the strong arm." He said with the man laughing up a storm.

(Naruto v. Deidara)

When the smoked cleared around Naruto, It revealed the beast that he summoned was none other then a dragon. The dragon was none other then Seiun, the reason Naruto became a dragon summoner in the first place. The silver dragon looked at his forehead and saw Naruto standing there.

"**Well now, Naruto-sama its good to see you again. Why have you summoned me here?"** He said with Naruto pointing towards the clay dragon that Deidara was riding on "Hmmm? That is interesting, I've never seen that type of dragon before, who's the summoner?" He asked

"Its not a summoned dragon. Its but a mere weak attempt to make one by the person riding on it, but I would like it if you help me defeat this guy. Be careful though, as I get the feeling that this has something to do with tonight's light show earlier." Naruto said with the dragon nodding before he flapped his wings and also took off into the air and met Deidara in the air. Deidara eyed Naruto's dragon, before he then placed his hands in the tora sign and made the dragon turn towards the boy and expand its mouth.

The white haired boy looked at it before seeing the out a smaller dragon that looked a bit like a pig with wings. It flew at the duo pretty fast, but Naruto wasn't feeling to let it hit. He made some quick seals and called out "wind release: great breakthrough" and blew the "mini dragon" off course by twenty feet. And soon he was glad that he did that, as the dragon exploded in a huge burst and almost threw Naruto off balance. The boy then looked towards Deidara and smirked

"Oh yeah, this will be fun." He said, before nodding towards Seiun, who flew at Deidara. When Seiun neared the clay dragon, he raised his claw above his head and sent it near its head, which ducked under it a took a nose dive towards the ground before it glided in the air before it opened its mouth again and launched a ball of clay at the duo.

Seiun flapped it's wings and pushed itself back to dodge the ball of clay, before the dragon opened its mouth and sent a blast of, what looked like sparkling wind, at the transparent dragon. The dragon dodged it and watched the blast hit the forest and destroy the surrounding area. Naruto whistled loudly

"Not bad, care to explain what that was?" he said seeing the clay dragon before him pause for a second

"**Its my power over the cosmic energy of the world mix with my power over wind. I am able to fight in any type of stratosphere and zero g field without feeling stressed, and that's due to my control over cosmic energy." **He said before sending another cosmic blast at the clay dragon, who also sent another clay ball. The two collided in mid air before they both exploded in glorious burst and crush some of the forest beneath it.

Naruto simply smirked to himself before crossing his arms "Then lets see how bad ass you can get Seiun." He said with the Dragon letting out a deep chuckle

"**Very well then Naruto-sama." **Before he flew at the clay dragon.

(Kakashi v. Makato)

Kakashi jumped back from a huge ax, that slammed on the ground before his feet, before pushing his feet off the ground and launched himself towards the man in front of him with a pair of kunai in his hand and pushing against the blade. Kakashi then tried to push forward, but Makato simply raised his fist and punched the masked man in his feet before hopping in the air with his ax above his head. Kakashi quickly flipped to his hands and back flipped himself away from the ax handler, who slammed it on the ground.

Kakashi then did some quick seals before calling out "Fire Release: Fireball jutsu" and launched a large fireball at the half colored masked man. Said man, slammed his hands on the ground and pulled out a large chunk of earth and blocked the fire ball. When it was over, the man simply moved the earth chunk away from his face and raised his hand to where his move was, saying that he was sighing.

"Gee, I thought you would give me a challenge not a candle lighter." He said before crushing the chunk in his hand, and grabbing the ax in his right hand and ran towards the other man with his ax behind his back. Kakashi jumped over him, while the slash scratched the ground but he quickly stopped and began to spin it in the air and blocked three kunai's thrown by Kakashi.

The masked man landed on the ground and went through some seals before calling out "Earth Release: Earth fault" and slammed his hand on the ground. When that happened, the earth popped from the ground and traveled at the kumo nuke-nin. The man then raised his hand above his head and slammed his hands on the ground and called out "Earth Release Barrier: Ring of Earth".

When Kakashi's jutsu neared Makato, a tower of earth popped up around the man and blocked Kakashi's jutsu. Kakashi's looked confused, before he hopped back and saw a hand burst from the ground and Makato's body followed. Makato then sent some shurikens of his own at Kakashi, which the son of the white fang dodged himself, though they narrowly scratched his mask.

When Kakashi landed, he quickly brought up his arm to block a back hand from Makato. The strength the man placed in the attack it made the masked man grunt, but he managed to pull through the pain and push it away before sending a kick to the mans head. The kick landed and Kakashi gave a sigh of relief, only to gasp when Makato slammed his right fist into Kakashi's gut and made the masked man hit the ground hard.

Kakashi coughed up all the air in his lungs before feeling Makato grab his neck and throw him into the air before Makato, jumped into the air and slammed the back of his heel into Kakashi's chest, sending the masked man flying back. But Makato wasn't finished, as he vanished and reappered behind the other masked man and looked to be ready to end it all.

Kakashi however, would prove that he was far from finished, as he defied gravity and backflipped himself in mid air and sent a backwards kick at Makato's head. The man that just literally manhandled Kakashi was soon in for a shock when the sole of his sandals were planted in his face, before Kakashi followed it with a snap kick to Makato's head, and then followed another planted foot on Makato's chest. He then used the momentum from that to backflip himself once more, before he charged at the masked nuke nin and sent many punches into the mans gut, before reeling his arm back and sending a huge right to the other man's face

The other masked man staggered back for a few steps before he looked at Kakashi and cracked his neck before exhaling a gasp of breath. "Not bad, but I'm afraid that you would need far more strength then that to kill me." he said with Kakashi sighing as well before slipping into the strong fist stance that he learned from his rival Gai.

"Well then I suppose that is something that we'll to find out shall we?" Kakashi said with Makato also slipping into a stance

"Yes lets" and with that their battle began once more

(Naruto V. Deidara)

Naruto and Seiun were still battling against clay dragon, and it that battle was mainly about the clay dragon launching multiple projectile at the duo. Seiun utilize his ability of wind very well, and was even able to manipulate it to the point that he could bring up a barrier at will and stop the projectile aimed at him.

Naruto was also doing his part in helping his summon by using his fire jutsu, manipulation abilities from his devil essence and some of his devil arms, such as Nevan and Pandora, which allowed him to create a new combination of lightning infused blast. That also seemed to work well, as the bombs would go of the second they hit. But this was doing nothing for them, as the battle was continuing with the same old shit.

'Damn, it seems like he has a never ending supply of that clay. If only there was a way to….That's it.' "Seiun, I need you to get as close to that guy as you can." He said as he summoned Nevan to his hand and began to feel its electrical charge come over him. He also summoned Yamato to his hand and placed the sword on his hip, knowing full well that it would be needed for what he had planned.

"**Very well then Naruto-sama." **The dragon then flew at the clay dragon.

Deidara raised an eyebrow at the white haired boy, but simply implanted more chakra into his creature and was now creating something that would no doubt take the boy out. But he then saw the dragon send another of its cosmic blast at the clay dragon, making Deidara curse loudly before making his dragon flap into the air.

But his choice in actions would soon be his regret, as the boy hopped of his summons head, and unsheathed Yamato. He then began to focus Nevan's power of lightning into the blade, making it glow a midnight purple before the boy stabbed it into the head of the clay dragon. Deidara was shocked at first, before he was punched by the white haired boy

"Time to shrub my pain with my fingers." He said as he then strummed Nevan's "strings" and listened to sound. When that happened, lightning began to build up, but the white haired boy wasn't done as he then began to play a chord. That in itself summoned more lightning, that then hit Yamato and served as a rod and directed the lightning into the clay dragon, but Deidara wasn't focused on that only the lightning that was flying at him. Naruto then strummed the guitar, which then build up lightning and fired at Deidara. The pyromaniac quickly jumped off his dragon and created a clay owl while looking at Naruto, with a smirk on his face

"Alright idiot, yeah. It was fun but now I'm afraid that I must take you out, Yeah." He said as he once again made the tora seal, only to see that his dragon didn't detonate. He kept doing the same thing a few more times, but each time he received the same result, nothing. Naruto took advantage of this and pulled Yamato from the dragon and ran towards the end of the dragon.

Seiun then glided over the forest below and then began to ascend into the air with his arms open. Naruto then dismissed Nevan and held the resheathed Yamato in his hands before he hopped off the clay dragon and began to freefall towards the ground, while Seiun grasped the clay dragon and continued to ascend above the clouds

(With Seiun)

The Dragon was now out of earths atmosphere and was now within the confines of outer space. The dragon then grabbed the clay dragon with both hand before chucking him deeper in space. The dragon then summoned more of its cosmic energy before sending a huge blast at the dragon and watched it explode. The explosion was huge and would have cause major damage to the area he was once had it remained there.

The Dragon then looked towards earth and spoke **"Good luck Naruto-sama" **before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(Naruto V. Deidara)

The white haired boy free fell towards the pyromaniac and wasn't willing to let him get the advantage in their battle. So he made some quick seals before calling "Demonic skill: Fire release: Black dragon jutsu." And lauched his black fire dragon at Deidara. The blonde man eyes widened and managed to dodge it, but he then saw a second fire dragon that was to close for him to dodge and soon hit.

His clay bird exploded and was now free falling to the ground. his cloak was now gone and his body was sneering in smoke. He coughed and opened his eyes to see Naruto stab Yamato through his stomach and made the blonde man cough up blood. The two's decent increased in speed, before they both hit the ground, but Naruto was now trying to finish the blonde man off.

Instead what greeted him, was the man making the same seal as before and before the white haired boy knew it, he was caught in a huge explosion. The explosion covered about .5 kilometer's of forest and when the smoke cleared it revealed Naruto standing but he looked injured. Deidara, came from his hiding spot and saw the boy fall over, unconscious

"Sorry kid, Yeah, but I'm afraid you just weren't strong enough." He said, only to hear a voice behind him

"Who said that I was done?" Spoke a voice behind the blonde man. He turned around, only to receive a large amount of pain in his right arm. He looked down and saw that his right arm was gone. Then before he knew it, he received a huge right by the person behind him. Deidara came flying out of the forest floor and skipped across the dirt created by the explosion.

When the blonde man looked up, he saw Naruto standing with a new sword in his hands, which was the Nodaichi blade of Kyuubi and the veil of the Kyuubi no Kitusne as well surrounding. Naruto was currently in his one tailed form but was now assuming his two tailed form. The white haired boy then looked at Deidara before he jumped at Deidara, ready to kill him before he was kicked to the side and crashed into a tree.

He groined loudly before he looked up and saw who attacked him. The attacker was also dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it. His head was surrounded by strange, greenish growths that looked like the mouth of a venus flytrap. The person's face was split into a white and black half. Both of his eyes were yellow and pupil-less, and his hair was sea green.

"Oh, gimme a break! First we get attacked by some gender-queer freak, and now I get attacked by a fucking _venus flytrap_?!" Naruto complained loudly as he stood back up.

"Silence, gaki." Said the venus flytrap man in a robotic tone. "I did not come to fight, just to... pick up an old friend." He started speaking normally as he finished his sentence. He bent down and picked Deidara and the pieces of Deidara. He shook his head before turning his deep, baleful eyes to Naruto.

"We will meet again boy. And next time you will not be so lucky." Said the two faced man.

"Can I at least get a name?" Naruto asked innocently. The venus flytrap man snorted before he melted into a tree and vanished. The boy sighed deeply before returning Kyuubi and returning back to normal. He then ran back to where his team was and hoped that that they were alright even though he couldn't give two shits less about them

(Kakashi V. Makato)

Kakashi sent another right at Makato's head, which connected but that victory was short lived as Makato kneed him in the gut. This was the way their battle raged on, as Kakashi would try to gain the upper hand, but Makato would always seem to get the upper hand on him. It seemed like he would have to infuse all his punches with chakra in order to beat the man, but even then it wouldn't work. This opponent was truly living up to his name as being a natural force of nature

Makato himself however, was having a blast at fighting Kakashi. The man was using his Sharingan eye, but was only able to block a few of his moves meaning that either the man wasn't into this fight or the Sharingan had a true weakness.

Makato then raised his right arm and slammed it down on the back of Kakashi's neck, only to se that it was a shadow clone he just killed. Before he could search for the man, he received a wicked right kick to the forehead. Kakashi could only stare in amazement at the fact that the man just wouldn't fall down, even after taking a shot that would cave in the head of its victim.

Makato staggered for a quick second before cracking his neck and looking towards Kakashi "Not bad Hatake, but lets see how well you defend." He said doing some seals before calling out "Earth Release: Spike Pit."

Kakashi could only thank his Sharingan for helping him once more, as he just kept jumping back and dodging all earth spikes heading towards him. He placed gave himself some distance from Makato and made some quick seals before calling out "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet" and launched the attack at Makato. The masked man hopped into the air and landed next to his trusty battle ax.

However instead of grabbing it, he went through another chain of seals before slamming his hand on the ground and pulled out two large mounds of earth He then "Earth Release: Dual Mud dumpling." And chucked them at Kakashi, while also going through more seals before calling out "Earth Release: Mass Spike bullets".

Kakashi's eyes widened when the pieces of the earth mounds began to fire off of it and headed towards Kakashi at blinding speeds. Kakashi knew he had only one thing to do, block'em. He then went into seals of his own and called out "Earth Release: Mud Wall." He then pulled off his mask and vomited a thick trail of mud in front of him, which then grew towards the sky and created a defense for him. The earth bits hit the wall and all of them embedded themselves in it before they all stopped.

Kakashi gave out a sigh of relief before letting down the barrier and looked at Makato with a serious look, only to find that he wasn't even there.

'What the-' he couldn't finish his thought, as Makato buried his right fist into Kakashi's gut. The masked man coughed up some blood, before realizing he was running low on chakra and shut his normal eye. He found this out when ever he would practice his with his Sharingan, that when he shut either one of his eyes, his chakra would deplete allot less from his body and this was a definite situation that called for it.

Kakashi then placed his hands on the ground and tried to kick upward, but Makato's reaction time was faster. He grabbed Kakashi's leg and karate chopped the lower calf of his leg and gave off a loud cracking sound. Kakashi screamed in pain and grabbed his leg that was surely broken, only to get stomped on his chest by Makato. He looked up and saw the man reel his arm back and looked ready to end it all by crushing his skull.

Sasuke watched this transpire and soon felt a desire, the likes of which he never felt before. The Uchiha then leapt into action, not for Kakashi, but for himself. He would prove that he was just as strong as Naruto, and if Kakashi died, who would teach him how to use the Sharingan?

Sasuke took out two kunai and two shuriken. He threw the shuriken and charged with the two kunai out.

Miroka was just about to punch Kakashi's jaw out the back of his head when two shuriken embedded themselves in his forearm. He stopped in his tracks and looked at his arm, then at the charging Uchiha. Makato, then grabbed Kakashi by his neck and threw in Sasuke's direction, which said Uchiha ducked under and hopped into the air.

Sasuke then threw the first Kunai at Makato and raised the second above his head, only to gasp when Makato jumped into the direction of the kunai and grabbed Sasuke by his throat and slammed him on the ground. Makato then raised his fist over Sasuke's head and looked prepared to deliver a swift end to the Uchiha's life "You should have stayed with your little girlfriend boy. This is a place only meant for real shinobi" he said as he was about to crush the Uchiha's skull, only to hear the sound of chirping birds.

He looked up, only to gasp when Kakashi drove his whole arm through Makato's chest and pushed him towards the forest behind them and slammed him into a tree. Kakashi then pulled his arm out, causing blood to leave the new hole in Makato's chest and allowed man's body to fall on his. Makato then coughed up blood, which trickled down the bottom of his mask, before he looked at Kakashi.

"I guess its my time. Oh well I had fun." He said as he raised his hand and removed the ring on his right palm before throwing it into the forest. Kakashi was confused by this action but he had other problem to concern himself with, such as him losing consciousness. His body fell forward but was caught by Naruto, who finally returned from his battle with Deidara.

He looked at the now dead body of Raiyori Makato and saw that he two was wearing the same get up as the other two.

'What is all this? It seems like there's a new group in the works, but they seem to be after me for some reason if I'm going right by what Deidara said. I'll have to see if the old man knows.' He thought as he removed the head of Makato, knowing that it might be worth something if the scratched headband around his neck was evident enough. He then burned the body away and carried Kakashi back to the campsite, where Sakura was tending to Sasuke, even though he didn't have any wounds.

She then looked up and saw Naruto approaching them while carrying Kakashi on his back

"Naruto, what happened to that blonde guy? And why was he after you?" she asked only for Naruto walk past her and Sasuke.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here before more come along." He said as he lightly put Kakashi down and put on his trench coat before picking the silver haired man back up and left the scene. Sasuke and Sakura soon followed suit, but that was after they grabbed their stuff and followed the white haired boy.

(Timeskip: One month later)

After a month passed since the incident, team seven was now standing in their meeting spot for their sensei. After two weeks passed since team seven returned to Konoha. After they returned, Kakashi was placed in the Konoha hospital and was treated for the injuries he got Makato, which was chakra exhaustion, a few broken ribs, a fractured calf muscle and a slight concussion. The doctors said that it would take well over a month to get Kakashi back to into action and it would take three full months before he would be back to full strength. So for now the man would be crutch ridden for the last two weeks before he would be able to walk on his own.

Sarutobi also gave team seven the last month off from missions and such, in order to give Kakashi enough time to recuperate before he could start taking missions again. Sakura showed that she didn't mind that while Sasuke was glad that he could use said time to train his ass off and catch up to Naruto. Said white haired boy cashed in Makato's head and got well over five hundred grand.

The boy was shocked with the amount of money the head gave him and made sure he wouldn't spend it all at one time….well maybe a couple of times on ramen. After getting all that money, the white haired boy spent many times at either his home to help Hinata and Haku train or at the forest of death to train with Anko. It was a little good to get a break but he was now wishing for a mission more and more by the day.

He was far beyond bored, as he heard Sakura constantly calling either his or Sasuke's name. they may have hated each other, but they would always agree that Sakura was highly annoying and would do all they could to ignore her. After another five minutes passed Kakashi finally appeared, though he looked like he still walked with a limp. He then saw the attention turned towards him as he eye smiled at them

"Hey guys"

"YOUR LATE AGAIN." Sakura yelled, though Naruto and Sasuke didn't cringe strangely. Naruto then nodded towards Sasuke and both boys placed their hands in the tora seal and muttered "release"

"Naruto, thank you again for teaching me that jutsu." He said with Naruto looking at Sasuke for a moment before waving it off

"No prob. I may hate you to death, but I am more then willing to help remedy loud noises for you." Naruto said with Sasuke nodding

"Okay Sakura calm down, I have a legitimate reason for being late this time." Kakashi said

(Flashback: One hour ago)

Sarutobi stood in front of the dozen or so Jounin and Chuunin that were standing in his office. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai all stood amongst their Hokage and had a feeling that this was of the most importance.

"Well, seeing as how there is no need to beat around the bush, I'm glad to announce that it's that time of year again; the time of the Chuunin Exams. As you all know, there will be multiple ninja from neighboring countries entering Konoha. In this light, it is my demand that you treat our guests with utmost respect." he received a round of nods. He smirked inwardly, as this was an event that would prove whose village was stronger in terms of gennin and their teachings.

"Now, to those assembled Jounin who have taken a Genin team, please state if you wish to nominate them for the Chuunin Exams." Four notable Jounin stepped forwards.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, nominate my students Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura for the upcoming Chuunin Exams." He stated in a bored tone.

"I, Yuuhi Kurenai, nominate my team of Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba for the exams." Kurenai stated with a small, but confident smile upon her face.

"I, Sarutobi Asuma, nominate my squad of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji to participate in the upcoming exams." Asuma proclaimed. Surprisingly, he wasn't smoking at the particular moment.

"YOSH! I, Maito Gai, Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, elect my youthful team of Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Tsukiakari Tenten for the youthful Chuunin Exams!" Gai shouted. Naturally, most of the people in the room covered their ears or groaned at the temporary loss of their hearing.

"Hm? You say something Gai?" Kakashi asked as he pulled out his book.

"CURSE YOU AND YOUR MOST UNYOUTHFUL HIPNESS, KAKASHI!" Gai bellowed as the 'Green Beast Waterworks Inc.' started up. More groans of agony echoed through the room. Sarutobi had been smart enough to put in earplugs just before Gai started to speak. He pulled them out with an audible popping sound and looked out over the groaning crowd.

"Are there any more Jounin who wish to nominate their teams?" he asked a little louder than usual so that the semi-deaf nin assembled could hear him. A handful of Jounin put in their nominations. "Are their any objections?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes!" came the slightly raised voice of Umino Iruka. "I object to the nominations of Teams Seven, Eight, and Ten! All nine of them are just rookies! None of them will be able to go through these exams and live!" he protested. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma turned to him.

"It's touching that you're so concerned for the well being of our students Iruka, but they're all our responsibility now." Kurenai said in a placating manner. Instead of calming him down, this comment only riled Iruka even further.

"And that's why I'm concerned! You may be confident in their abilities, but what if you've overestimated them? They could all potentially die! I mean, take Hinata for example; her lack of confidence is a major flaw that could be exploited!" he ranted.

"Actually Iruka-san, that problem has been solved." Came the sultry voice of Mitarashi Anko as she appeared within the room. "I've been training Hinata to build her confidence. I was actually surprised; she's almost as minx-ish as I am now!" Anko exclaimed proudly. Kurenai raised one of her eyebrows at her good friend, while thinking of Hinata wearing the cloths of Anko. Iruka looked surprise before he regained himself and continued.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but what about Ino and Shikamaru? Ino always put Sasuke or her looks before her ninja training!" he pointed out.

"That's been seen to, Iruka. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji have been worked into the third level of Hell over the past month. Sometimes whenever I would fight all three into a three on one fight, they would take on their family names to the max. They beat three times in a row, far higher then they have beaten me from before." Asuma told the Chuunin. Iruka's face was now screwed up in concentration. He then looked at Kakashi, who in turn looked at the Chunin with a lazy look.

"And Kakashi, what about Sakura and Naruto? Sure she's smart, but her practical scores were the lowest in the Academy! That's a real problem if she's going to be competing. And Naruto was at the very bottom of the gennin bracket. You can't say that you have full confidence in him when only six months passed." Iruka pointed out. Kakashi sighed as he closed his book.

"Once again Iruka, your attempts at dissuading us from entering our students fails. Sakura has already been progressing very well in her ninja training and could fight me for a full five minutes before failing. As for Naruto, I don't anything concrete about him other then the fact that he continues to surprise me as every time I see him fight, he has a new power to unveil." He said with everyone laughing at that, thinking that Kakashi was telling a joke only for the Hokage to stop them

"I'm afraid that Kakashi-san speaks the truth. The boy has done far more work in improving his skills in the last six months, and as for being on the very bottom of the gennin bracket your sadly mistaken." He said with everyone looking surprised before many claimed that it was a joke and wanted to see what the boy would do in the exam.

"Now Iruka-san that is enough on your claim. Now I'm glad that you're concerned for your _former _students well-being Iruka-san, but they are not your students anymore. If their senseis wish to nominate them for the exam, then so be it." Sarutobi announced with an air of finality. When there were no more objections, Sarutobi dismissed the assembled ninja. Once he was certain that he was alone, he broke out the sake and crashed onto his new leather recliner, Icha Icha Paradise in his hand.

(End Flashback)

He then held up the slips and handed them to his three students. "I know it's sudden but I've nominated you for the chuunin exam. To take it you'll need to fill out those forms and be at room 301 at the academy by eleven on Friday, not a second later. You should each choose for yourselves whether or not to attend." Said Kakashi before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Naruto frowned at the man that called himself a sensei. Judging by his teammates stares they had no idea what the exams where about. Hell the only reason he knew it was close was because Hinata's team had been training for it since the previous month started and she'd told him.

"In case you two are wondering…" started Naruto catching the attention of his teammates. "…the Chuunin Exam is a test for which gennin from various villages gather to compete for the chance to recieve a promotion to the rank of chuunin. I don't know about you two but I'll be there since it sounds like it will be pretty fun." Finished the white haired gennin before walking off knowing he'd said enough.

(Later on)

The white haired boy was now walking down an ally way but was completely deep in thought. Over the last six months, his life was by far been a parallel version of his former life and former self, Uzumaki Naruto. He knew now that if he remained the way he was before, then he would never become what he is today. He would be on the same level as Sasuke and Sakura, but Sasuke would be better be some standards and he would be Sakura's punching bag. He would talk the talk but could never walk the walk, he would have Hinata show every sign of her attraction to him and he would be as dull as a broad. He would even still act like a fool and remain weak as shit.

He also knew that if he never changed himself, then he would have never saved Haku, become the true envy amongst others, and would have never gotten the chance to fight with his father. He was truly glad that he had evolved from Uzumaki Naruto, to his better persona Sparda Namikaze Naruto. his thoughts however were interrupted by a startled and pained yelp brought him back into reality quickly forcing him to follow the sound. What he found however was not something he did felt like dealing with. Konohamaru was being held in the air by some foreigner wearing a completely black suit with what looked like cat ears and wearing make up on his face. Finally he noticed the Suna headband resting on the boy's forehead. Finally he had some kind of large object on his back which was wrapped in bandages.

Behind him was a girl with long blonde hair split into four ponytails. She wore a white battle dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. A red sash was tied around her waist holding the dress together. Judging by the netting around her neck she wore a fishnet shirt beneath the dress and had her headband tied around it as well. The sash also secured the large metal object to her back.

"That hurt you little idiot, maybe I should teach you to watch where you're going." Said the cat suit wearing boy.

"Kankurou just drop the kid, we aren't supposed to be starting trouble." Said the girl with disinterest shining in her eyes.

"Calm down Temari, this will be quick. Besides it's not like he's around." Said the boy not even bothering to turn towards her.

"If you were trying to look threatening you're doing a very bad job. Though that might have something to do with the makeup." Said Naruto making his presence known.

As he approached each of the kids smirked as they saw Rebellion resting calmly on the boys back. In the past few months no one, not even those that lived with him had found out just how he got that sword to stick there.

"Also since you're obviously not from around here makeup boy I'll give a hint. Picking on kids around here isn't really tolerated. Especially when those kids are the grandchildren of two of the village elders, and the grandson of the Hokage." He said smirking as he noticed the boy quickly put Konohamaru down.

"Well I guess I'll just have to settle with you since I can't touch these brats." Said Kankurou as he pulled the package from his back allowing it to hit the ground with a thud.

"Kankurou you're not seriously going to use Karasu are you? Damn it I'm not getting in this." Stated Temari as she leaned against a nearby wall.

As she did however she noticed the smirks on each of the kid's faces. Following their line of sight her eyes widened at what she found. Standing behind Kankurou was another Naruto, his sword tip resting just beside Kankurou's neck. Turning back she found the Naruto in the front disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry but I don't have time to play with you right now. So how about you, your hott friend, and your friend in the tree tell me what you're doing in my village before my wrist slips." Said Naruto his smirk missing as his face was set in a serious frown. Temari felt a blush come to her face when Naruto called her hot, but that soon left when he mentioned the other person and she had a feeling that she knew who he was talking about.

"Kankurou, you're an embarrassment to our village." Came a cold voice from the tree.

"G-Gaara." Breathed out Kankurou with a slight stutter as he began to shake a bit in fear. Seeing this Naruto removed his sword before moving by the kids and motioning them to stay behind him.

"It wasn't my fault; this guy…" started Kankurou only to be cut off.

"Shut up or I'll feed you to the sand, _slowly_." Stated Gaara coldly causing everyone but Naruto to shiver, most due to his cold tone and two out of fear. Naruto however simply raised an eyebrow as he got a weird vibe from the kid.

Suddenly Gaara appeared in between the groups in a whirl of sand. Naruto took this time to look over the boy. He stood about the same height as he himself did 5'1". He stood clad in black pants and a black short sleeved shirt, with a fishnet one beneath that judging from the sleeves. White bandages wrapped the ends of his pants legs and he had a kunai pouch on his right leg.

Strapped to his back was a large gourd with a cork plugging it closed. He also had some sort of long white cloth wrapped around his torso from his right shoulder to left hip before it wrapped around and tied in the front from the look of it. It was his face that caught his attention the most though. He had the kanji for 'love' etched into his forehead and dark markings around each of his green eyes. This was all topped off with short red hair.

"I apologize for my teammates it wont happen again." Said Gaara as he turned a cold eye onto Kankurou who broke out into a cold sweat.

"I'll take your word for that, I take it you're here for the Chuunin Exam then." Stated Naruto calmly as he let Rebellion rest on his back.

"You would be correct. I hope to see you there." Said Gaara before he turned to walk away.

"Hold up." Called Naruto causing all three to freeze in their tracks.

"Before you go you could at least introduce yourself." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. I am also interested in your name." Gaara said, as he could feel the power radiating off the boy and wanted to be sure to fight him.

"Sparda Namikaze Naruto"

"I look forward to seeing you in the exams." Said Gaara before he and his teammates could walk off Naruto spoke again.

"Your name is Temari right?" asked the boy getting a nod from the girl.

"I'm definately looking forward to seeing more of you." said the boy with a smirk and a wink. Temari blushed heatedly at the wording while her teammates merely brushed it off and walked away quickly followed by Temari.

"This exam is gonna be one hell of a party." Said Naruto as he watched the Suna nin's walk off.

(Later on: Namikaze compound) (Play song Sweet Lady by R&B artist Tyrese. Also check him out in Transformers: Revenge of the fallen, coming out Friday of next week)

Naruto was now in Hinata's bedroom, locking his lips with said girl and was in a very heated make out session with the girl. Hinata didn't really plan on being in the house with Naruto, especially when the boy was alone and all the girls that Haku, Hanabi, and Shion were all out of the village. Haku, due to a mission she had to take. Shion, because she was needed on the mission as well, and Hanabi, due to her father stating that she was needed for accompaniment. So imagine her surprise to find the boy stuffing his face with left overs that she made over the time she lived in the Namikaze compound.

She sat with him and watched the boy eat, before she realized the opportunity she had and took him to her room. That in itself surprised Naruto, as he never thought the girl would be so forward with him but he didn't bother thinking on it and followed her to the room she had in the house. Once he entered her suite like bedroom, which she stated was fairly larger then the one she had in her clan compound, they held a much needed conversation.

The white haired boy listened to the girl fully admit everything to him, such as her love for the boy, her wish to be with him for real not by measure of arranged marriage or union between clans. She cried her heart out to him and Naruto was by far shocked by that, since he figured that she had a crush on him, but not full blown love. At first he didn't know what to think, but after words from Kyuubi and a little "Push" Naruto was now in a heated tongue battle with the girl.

Hinata felt like she was heaven, making out with the boy she had been in love with for so long and was just marveling at how he had his tongue in her mouth, but loved it all. She let out a moan, when Naruto detached himself from her lips and was trailing his tongue along her neck before he found his spot and bite down their. All she could do was moan as Naruto began to apply her first hicky, before he let his hands traveled her to the bottom of her over coat and reached for her pants.

Hinata felt her goose bumps raising, while Naruto kissed her again, and pulled down the zipper. His hands traveled to her panties and was surprised at the amount of wetness her folds was giving. Hinata's eyes were closed tightly, as she moaned quietly while deepening her kiss with the white haired boy, in order keep herself from crying out in ecstasy. She gasped suddenly her back arching as she felt his hand pressing into and rubbing her sex through her panties, and allowed the boys tongue to enter her mouth and joining with hers in a dance that had been practiced much by the two.

The two kept at it for a while longer until it broke and the two panted for a while. Hinata then looked at the boy and saw that he had an unsure look on his face, making her know just what he was thinking. Either he was unsure if he should continue with the way they were going or if she was going to faint and disappoint them both. Sure she hadn't fainted in last few months thanks to Haku helping her with her confidence problem, but was she ready for this? Was she ready to transcend to womanhood and become the only girl able to say that she took the boys virginity? Hell yeah.

Blushing furiously and feeling very confident about what she was about to do, she took a deep breath before raising her hips off the bed and sliding her pants down her legs revealing the white panties she wore underneath. As her pants hit the floor she immediately moved her hands to her shirt lifting and removing it revealing the bra to match her panties blushing furiously the entire time, due to the fact that she was exposing herself to the boy she loved. Naruto just stared at the sight and couldn't help but lick his lips at finally seeing what she hid under the baggy clothes she wore. Her legs were smooth and toned from all her training leading up to her flat stomach and C cup breast her nipples poked outwards showing her arousal.

"Damn Hinata, that's what you been hiding under those cloths?" he asked, which the girl answered with a nod "Well we gotta change that after this, you should be proud of yourself for how hot your body is." He said which the girl blushing, before crawling over to the boy and removed his shirt only to stare at his tattoo's. She ran her hands down his arm and over his chest before once more claiming his lips, while sliding her hand down his waist line and felt his member against her finger

'Oh wow. I never felt something so _large _before.' She thought, before she moaned loudly, as Naruto was once more attacking her neck. But that wasn't the only thing he was doing, as he slid his hands up her legs the girl shivered before once again lifting her hips as he slid his fingers within the waistband of her panties. Hinata's breath caught in her throat, as Naruto continued to keep heading upwards and towards her bellybutton causing her to giggle lightly as his hands trailed her legs. Licking a trail around her bellybutton the former blonde smirked before snapping her legs open and diving down causing the girl to cry out in a mixture of shock, embarrassment and pleasure as his tongue hit her slit.

"Naruto-kun…ah… don't…ah…that's dirty." Cried the girl as she moaned between words. But she soon felt more pleasure raise into her, as she placed her hands on Naruto's head, urging the boy to continue his work.

Naruto indeed responded to her request by licking along her lower lips not at all bothered by the tangy flavor of her wetness. Hinata herself felt allot of sexual bliss from this move and began to play with her nipples which worked a little, but the boys movement was far to good to overcome. Naruto continued to lick around her clit before he ran his tongue along her lips before sliding it into her entrance and began to lick her inner folds. Hinata gasped at the intrusion her back arching as her hips bucked against his face as the new sensations hit her. She could only moan out of sexual bliss, while wrapping her legs around the boy's neck and her hands grasping his head as she rode his tongue as she experienced her first oral assault.

Smirking inwardly, the gennin continued to give the white eyed girl her oral treatment.

He slide his tongue a little deeper before he began to swirl his tongue in small circles, before he began to move his head like he was licking an ice cream cone before slipping it in again and repeating the process. Hinata felt her body responding so well to this, and could feel her juices leaking more and more into Naruto's face before she saw the boy look at her. After locking his eyes onto Hinata's face, while keeping up his assault on her clit he began adding pressure to the spot he was pressing into and after a few moments came the results he was looking for.

"N-NARUTO-KUN." Screamed the girl, as she tightened her grip on the boys head and pressed her legs harder around his neck.

Her back arching off the bed Hinata found herself screaming his name as her eyes shot open yet all she saw was brightness. Though he was prepared for it, the boy was still shocked when the girl's walls tightened around his tongue and began to pulse as her orgasm hit. As her legs increased their grip around his neck Naruto still kept up his assault on her clit as Hinata rode out her first orgasm. Finally it was over as Hinata collapsed onto her back her walls still pulsing as the boy removed his tongue from her, and climbed over her.

Looking at the girl, he couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Sweat glistened off her body while her shoulder length hair was a mess. Both of her breast was now free of her bra, an obvious sign that the girl got rid of it and had been playing with them. Moreover, to top it all off, she had a large grin covering her face. Obviously saying that she enjoyed her first sexual experience with the boy.

For her part, Hinata couldn't help put grin at the pelvis pulsing sensation that had gone through her. In all her experimentation, as short as it was, she had never even with her own hands felt an orgasm so powerful. She looked at her womanhood and liked how shinny it was, it was like he gave it a real good spit shine and an extra coat to go with it. If push came to shove, she may need sunglasses just to look at it.

Turning half lidded eyes towards the boy she felt them widen. While she'd been lost in the haze of her orgasm induced high the white haired boy had taken the opportunity to shed himself of his pants and boxers and position himself between her legs. She just stared at his length and was beginning to like the idea of having the real deal in her, and not just have to imagine it. She also saw that he was bare as well, but it was apparent since they were only thirteen and haven't hit puberty yet.

Naruto himself was now getting ready for what would be the biggest thing to come in his life, losing his virginity. Sure he thought about it, and always wondered what his first time would be like but he never did imagine that it would be this early in his life. But after a quick reassurance and a small pep talk he took a deep breath and got ready for what he was about to do.

Pulling back and grabbing hold of his length the white haired teen positioned himself at her entrance. He was not surprised to find his head sliding into her easily after the warm up he'd given her along with her current wetness though she was still incredibly tight. Sliding in further he stopped when he was about halfway in having come across a barrier. As he did Hinata tensed knowing this was the part where it was supposed to hurt though she made no move to stop him.

Pulling back until only the head remained inside he looked down to find Hinata biting her bottom lip with her eyes closed. Closing his own eyes and taking a deep breath and with the sound of his own heartbeat echoing in his ears the boy slammed forward until their hips met ripping through her barrier in the process. She let loose a large whimper and grabbed Naruto's back while the pain continued to plague her body, For a few minutes before the pain left and the feeling began to change.

She then opened her eyes and saw that he just stayed there, but didn't have to look to know that her hips were now meeting those of her longtime crush. She had felt the tearing of her hymen and the pain she got from it was excruciating at first but she was now enjoying the feeling. Naruto himself felt glad to see that she was fine, because the second he went in he almost came. When he saw that she was fine, the gennin pulled out until just the head remained before sliding himself back in.

For a while he continued to slid himself in and out of her at a slow pace allowing her to get used to the feeling. This was also so that he could keep in control as the friction that her walls were causing were almost too much for him, this being his first time. Slowly however the feeling of discomfort left her and as the pleasure began to enter her she began to meet his thrust as she moaned softly. Soon he began to increase his pace as her hips rose to meet his on every down stroke.

As the speed increased however he felt his control slipping and in an effort to beat this problem he placed the palm of his right hand on her pelvis his thumb moving back and forth across her clit. Leaning forward he felt her arms wrap around him as he continued to thrust into her and began sucking on her neck. This was more than enough for Hinata as for the second time in less than five minutes she came crying out the boy's name with the boy following shortly after her.

Lost in the moment as they were neither noticed when the boys eyes flashed red and his canines extended. Just after they did the boy buried them into the flesh of her neck, making Hinata gasp at the feel of it before her third and most powerful orgasm rocked through her. Naruto then came in her, but knew that Kyuubi took care of it, since the demon said he would make Naruto shoot "blanks".

He then pulled out from Hinata, as she then fell asleep with himself following suit. If he stayed awake long enough, he would have seen white fox appear over her shoulder with white eyes glowing brightly.

(The Next Day)

The boy woke up the following day with a heavy yawn. He looked beside him and saw that Hinata was still asleep, since after all she was a virgin last night and was now ready for full womanhood. He shook her awake and told the girl that they had to get ready for the exam. She nodded her head and gave him a quick kiss before running to her personal shower. The boy then went to his room, which was the master bedroom in the house, and walked into his own shower.

After five full minutes of showering, the boy came out of it with a towel wrapped around his waist and his white hair now falling around his head like a long mop but had some of it cut in the front so that it wouldn't cover his eyes. The boy shook his head to get rid of some of the water in his hair before moving over to the dresser and opened up the second drawer. Pulling out some underwear he quickly pulled them on under the towel before letting the towel drop. Reaching into the drawer once more he pulled out a fishnet shirt which he quickly put on. Closing the drawer he opened the third. Inside this drawer was nothing but pants either black or blue in color.

Pulling out a black pair he placed those on before sliding the drawer closed. Next he opened the top drawer pulling items out and placing them on the bed before going back for more. Once he had everything on the bed he secured his kunai holster to his right leg just above his knee before loading it with kunai. Next he grabbed his new black pouch to his right side before filling it with shuriken, wire, and lots of explosive notes. He also added in a few sealing scrolls that he just knew would be needed, and slipped on his gloves with the fingers cut off and metal plates on the back.

Moving over to the smaller dresser he pulled both his new leather wallet and his headband from the top drawer, with a new longer black strap. After placing his wallet in his pocket under his pouch, he then secured his headband around his waist and wore it as a belt while securing his pouch. He then looked towards a special case that looked to hold jewelry. He opened it and pulled out a large silver chain with a red ruby in the center.

This was a gift that was given to his mother from his father on her birthday. He was truly glad to finally have it restored, as the item was rusted and old when he saw it after moving in. so he placed the item around his neck and sighed at the feeling it gave him. Just another piece that marked his parents presence.

He then sighed deeply before he walked over to his closet and walked in. The size of the closet alone was the only clue to his mothers more feminine ways. This was mostly because his mother had more shoes than he'd known what to do with. She even had two full length mirrors within the closet. If one looked it would seem that Naruto had no need for the closet not even taking a quarter of the room as he only had a little within it.

Banishing that thought, he then grabbed a single holster and secured it around his waist. Following this he pulled down a silver briefcase from the shelf above. Sitting it down he opened it and smirked seeing the twin pistols that he personally built from Dante's design, Angel and Reaper. He just had them cleaned yesterday, so they both held a new shinny and clean look. He then stood back to his feet and placed them in their holster, and walked over to the next item.

He took the vest off from the shelf and marveled at it. He had it personally customized to look like Nero's vest, with a black hood to match the black vest. He quickly slipped it on and zipped it up, but allowed the amulet to remain outside so that it could be seen. He then walked over to the area that held his coats and pulled out a red one as opposed to the black one he would wear. This one was however was different from the others he had, as this one was a special made coat.

The coat had short sleeves in order to show off his tattoo's and had black etchings all over it. It had the same etchings that Vergils coat held and had the design of a black cross on the back. The jacket cost a pretty penny but it was worth it, seeing as how he needed his own style of clothing to. So he slipped that on and marveled at the feeling his cloths gave him.

He simply smiled before he walked towards the front door. A party was coming, and he was going to be the wildest one there.

AN: Done and done. Alright another one bites the dust and I'm glad I started the chunnin exams, I also hope you liked that little fight scene with Akatsuki as it was something that I have been dying to write for so long. The next chapter should hopefully come out next week, but I want to try and get at least three of my fics done this summer and by the looks of things, this one is in that list. I hope you all liked this chapter and the next one will be out soon

Also remember

1) Tell me if you liked the chapter or not.

2) Tell me what you liked about the chapter or a scene you enjoyed

3) Tell me what you DIDN'T like about the chapter and what I wrote

4) Recommend a suitable improvement or give a recommendation.

And to leaf ranger: I already know what your going to say, so just write a review.

Until Next Time

Peace


	19. Mission 19

Chapter 19 – Setting the Battlefied

Hello everyone, welcome back. Now I know it's been a while since I last updated so lets get through the facts quickly. First off reat in peace to Michael Jackson (1958 - 2009), and former WWE superstar and former intercontinental champion, Andrew "Test" Martin (1975 - 2009). Next off is the manga, Kishimato revealed the other kages to be A midget (The Tsuchikage), a hottie (The Mizukage), and a black dude (The Raikage). It also appears that Danzo is standing as Hokage and might get Anko killed, Tsunade has yet to get out of her coma, which surprises me as to what that fucker has planned. Then theirs Naruto, who has sadly been turned into a pussy once more. It seems that Naruto will once more go down the path of bringing Sasuke back to Konoha. Why the fuck Kishimato wants to do this shit again I don't know nor do I really care anymore. I stopped caring about the story after that Pain brings everyone back bullshit and I highly doubt I will until Naruto grows some balls and stops being a fagala (Jewish term for homo)

Now last chapter was pretty easy to write and I managed to keep my promise of writing 10K chapters for a while and today I have another one. Now in this one it will be the starting point of the whole arc with the first test and one half of the forest of death included, and while some of you may think I'm moving to fast I have this to respond to. Why should I waste my time writing this whole arc when I want to get to my goal faster, and make sure I reach my goal sooner not later.

Also I want to let you all know that I have a pretty huge idea on what to do for the invasion arc and afterwards this story will take a different turn and I will try to keep you guys on edge with it.

Now enjoy

After two hours of waiting for his team, Naruto was leaning against the Academy's entrance while whistling a tune to himself. He was feeling pretty good about himself and the way he looked, as a few girls looked his way. He almost felt mad that he chose today to dress up the way he did and not go after the girls, but he had to take this exam and go to the party that was bound to come.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he saw that they finally arrived, but instead of greeting them he just walked in not even bothering to speak to them. They ascended up the stairs in the building with each having personal thoughts on the exam.

'I have to be strong and prove to Sasuke-kun and Naruto that I'm not useless.' Sakura thought with determination

'I must prove to all these losers who is the real top dog in the village, and finally prove to Naruto that he is inferior to me' Sasuke thought with arrogance

'I wonder what pizza flavored ramen would taste like?' Naruto thought with hunger

The three soon arrived to the top of the second floor only to see that a commotion was going on and it caught the attention of the white haired boy. He saw two chuunin standing in front of the room they were testing in, since they didn't bother to change faces with their henge's, knocking around gennin who were trying to get past them. He was confused by this since they only went up a flight of stairs, so they should be on the second floor not the third

"It's a test Naruto." Vergil said with Naruto looking confused

'A test? But how can there be so many kids ganging up in front of this room, when we only went up one flight?'

"It's a test to weed out the weak and foolish teams. As you already know you only went up one flight of stairs, but you are not foolish anymore, you have the common sense to continue instead of waiting." He said with Naruto taking in words and shrugged his shoulders before looking towards the Uchiha and saw that the boy was trying to be the center of attention again.

As Sasuke moved to get ahead of him, he acted before the boy could do something stupid by grabbing his gun and pointed it towards the temple in his forehead, while threatening to pull the trigger and causing both his teammates to freeze.

"Now don't go trying to act all superior or you'll ruin the party. Its obvious those guys are weeding out the weaklings who can't even recognize the genjutsu so just keep your mouth shut and come on, unless you want me to blow your fucking brains out. Both options are okay by me." Whispered Naruto calmly. Sasuke quickly nodded his head making Naruto smirk before removing the gun from his teammate and walking off to go around the spectacle and move up the stairs with his teammates following behind glaring angrily at his back. Well they would have until Naruto stopped and looked towards them both

"I hope you plan to keep your eyes, because I am more the glad to remove them. _Slowly._" He said which made them quickly stop glaring, for fear of losing their eyes.

"Hold it." Called a voice as soon as they left the crowd making Naruto wince inwardly.

"Now I know you weren't trying to walk by and not greet me right, Naruto-kun." Said a female voice that forced the boy to turn towards her.

"Hello Tenten-chan, Lee, Hyuga." Said Naruto his eyes narrowing on the last one. Tenten ran up to the boy and gave him a big hug while Lee stood beside Neji with a new badass look. He now wore a black T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with a Dark blue trench coat that was zipped up to his neck and like Naruto's coat, his had short sleeves that went near his shoulders. His hair was slicked back and spiky with a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes from view.

The boy smirked as he shook Naruto's hand "How you doing Naruto? Have you been training hard?" He asked with Naruto smirking

"We have only one way to find out, and this exam is bound to help us get to that goal." He said as he began to walk off with his teammates following behind him. Five minutes later, having made a quick stop, they stood in front of the real room 301 having just finished a talk with Kakashi. As Kakashi moved aside Naruto smirked before kicking the double doors wide open, and almost off the hinges, making Kakashi sweatdrop. As they entered they found themselves on the receiving end of glares from a room packed full of gennin from what had to be every shinobi village.

'_What all these people are taking the exam_.' Thought Sakura in nervously as sweat dripped down her face.

'…' thought Sasuke.

'Looks like fun.' Thought the white haired gennin with a smirk, as he then walked over to the empty wall and placed his head on the wall and seemed to look off in a daze. Sasuke and Sakura walked in behind him and looked around the room and saw the attention drawn towards them. Sakura felt allot of nervousness well up inside her and was slowly making her regret coming here. Sasuke on the other hand was just thinking of how he could surpass Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!! You're late!!" exclaimed a loud voice before a blur hit team sevens resident emo. That blur turned out to be none other than Sakura's so called 'rival' and former best friend Yamanaka Ino.

"I haven't seen you in a while so I've been waiting in excitement." Said Ino as she clung to the boy.

"So you guys are taking this stupid test too? So troublesome." Said a male voice which turned out to be none other than Nara Shikamaru, one of the laziest people Naruto ever met. To the side of him devouring a bag of chips was his best friend Akimichi Choji.

"Yahoo!! Found you." Called yet another loud voice this one male.

Turning Naruto smirked as he saw team eights resident loudmouth Inuzuka Kiba, his dog sitting atop his head. Along with him approached both Hinata and Aburame Shino. Hinata was now walking in a new air of confidence in herself and decided not to wear her over coat. She was currently wearing a long sleeved black shirt with her black shinobi pants along with her belly button and flat stomach being exposed. All in all, Hinata looked HOT, and boy did Naruto love it

"Well it looks like we're all here." Said Kiba getting a sigh from Shikamaru.

"So where's Naruto-kun?" questioned Ino as she looked around. Only to gawk as she found him with Hinata leaning into the left side of a white haired boy. She was amazed at the amount of tattoo's the boy held and was wondering just who he was. Kiba however was fuming that this new guy was talking to HIS girl, that's right his. He knew that Hinata was crushing on Naruto, but after so many years of waiting to make his move he was tired and was now ready to make her his mate.

"Hey you, who the hell are you and what are you doing with my girl?" He yelled making Hinata look at him with a suspicious look, but Naruto just smirked at the dog boy

"_Your girl? _Kiba I'm afraid that _your_ girl would have to like beastiality and the scent of a dog that hasn't bathed in years, in order for you to get with her. Besides she's already taken." He said placing his hand on her butt and gave it a squeeze, making the girl blush madly, but didn't fight it.

"Naruto-kun, not here. Wait till we get back home." She said, shocking everyone else in the rookie nine and almost everyone in the room for some reason. Some were even muttering "This is some Jerry Springer shit." As for the rookie nine, they were all commenting on Naruto's change and some were trying to question him on it, but the boy simply brushed them off.

"Hey you guys, you should be more quiet. After all your all getting attention to yourselves." Said a boy with silver hair and thick glasses heading towards their location. He wore a pair of blue pants and a sleeveless blue shirt with a short sleeved white shirt beneath it. As he turned to face the group Naruto noticed that he wore a Konoha headband though he found that he couldn't care two shits less about that.

"If you guys are this years newest rookies straight from the academy, then you'd all have to be screaming like a bunch of school girl's looking at a cute boy. Geez this isn't a picnic Kiddy's." Finished the boy with his left hand hovering over his kunai pouch.

"Who the hell are you? and who do you think you are talking to us like that?" Ino said, as she looked at the boy that stopped her from looking at the newly hot white haired boy, and wondering how Hinata and Naruto were so friendly towards each other. Said white haired boy stared at the silver haired boy for a moment with calculating eyes

"**Boy, do you smell that? It's the scent of snakes." **Kyuubi said with Naruto pausing

"**What's wrong with that? So the boy smells like snakes, its not like he has a problem with that. Hell he wants to fuck the shit out of one that has that smell." **Nevan said with Naruto blushing before he grew a serious look again

'Its not the same with Anko-hime. There are only two people from the leaf that has ever held the strong scent of snakes, and one of them is super hot. The other is a pedophile.' Naruto said to his demon mistress, while the other boy gave him the same kind of stare before addressing the other gennin.

"I'm sorry, anyways my name is Yakushi Kabuto and while that tough look is cute, you should look behind you." He said pointing behind his back. All the rookies turned their heads to the direction Kabuto was pointing towards and they then found their eyes locked into the glares of every gennin team in the room looking towards them.

Naruto saw the looks of fear on Sakura and Ino's face and the slight nervousness on Hinata's. Naruto saw the look on her face and felt the need to shut them up. Therefore, he stood in front of the group and quickly unleashed his killing intent and summoned some of Kyuubi's chakra, making it look like he was on fire. This action made the other gennin freeze in fear, as they saw the boys eyes become blood red, with the image of a giant fox with nine tails growling at them all. This soon made the other teams end their test of intimidation and look the other way, while most practically pissed their pants.

Feeling proud of himself, Naruto smirked and stopped the flow of his chakra. The boy then walked back to his place besides Hinata, and stood back in his spot with his hands in his pockets. The other gennin looked at Naruto in confusion while Kabuto stared a little bit more at Naruto before addressing the other gennin.

"I guess I can't blame either of you for being clueless gennin. You actually remind me of how I used to be when I graduated." He said breaking the thoughts of the other gennin around him.

"So would this be your second time taking the exam Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked in a respectful tone with Kabuto chuckling while scratching his head

"Actually this is more like my seventh try. The exam is given twice per year and I'm in my fourth year as a gennin." He said with the others given him weird looks but Naruto's look didn't change "Still, I've been around long enough to know my way around this exam and I've learned quite allot of info over the years. How's about I share some of the information I've gathered over the years." Kabuto said catching Sasuke's full attention.

Kabuto then pulled out a deck of cards and presented them to the others "These are my ninja info cards. What they can do is store the information that I've gathered within them and with the simply addition of my chakra the information will appear." He said giving them a demonstration of the cards by showing them a map of the elemental countries including info on which of the villages gennin were participating there.

Sasuke took a quick glance at Naruto before a smirk came to his face "Do you have information on individual shinobi in this exam?" Sasuke asked with Kabuto nodding

"Of course I do, however you won't gain that much info on whoever you want. I even have all you guys, but like I said its not perfect. But don't let that turn you down, Just tell me about the person that holds your interest and I'll take a look." Kabuto stated with a smirk. Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders and spoke

"Okay, let me get something on Sabaku no Gaara from Suna." Naruto stated calmly. Sasuke glared at Naruto before he stood before the boy

"I want information on Uzumaki Naruto." He said catching everyone's attention, including the white haired boy.

Ino stared in confusion before she approached Sakura "Forehead girl, why is Sasuke-kun interested in Naruto? You guys been teammates for well over six months and yet he wants information on Naruto. Shouldn't you guys know allot about each other?" she asked with the pink haired girl looking down

"We both combined barely know a thing about Naruto, besides his love for ramen but everyone knows that. This is really the first time we actually learn something about him besides the little we know." She said with Ino looking surprised

"But he would never keep something from you. Infact, I remember he would ogle you and beg you to go on a date with him, or he would try to get your attention in some way shape or form. But now he seems very different from the Naruto we all knew, besides the change in hair and cloths." Ino said with Sakura nodding

"That's just it, he won't tell us what changed him. He always keeps to himself whenever we meet and the most I've ever heard him talk was when he snapped on me. Its seems like every time we get a little bit of something we find out that we have nothing on him." Sakura said with Ino looking at the boy with a curious look, before she made a vow to herself to learn Naruto's secrets (AN: Okay I want you all to decide this one thing, should Ino get in the harem? Answer it in the reviews)

Kabuto however was oblivious to this and did what was requested of him. He then planted chakra into two cards and soon both images of Naruto and Gaara on it. That in itself got the attention of the other gennin as well as anyone willing to listen. "Okay then lets see, first up is Gaara no Sabaku. He's a two year rookie but is taking this exam for the first time, much like yourselves. His team consist of his two older siblings Kunkuro and Temari but his sensei's identity is withheld for security reasons. He is said to contain an ability to use sand jutsu's but no information on it continues. His mission history is eight C-rank missions and a B-rank mission, all of which he is said to return without a single injury. No other amount of information is on him except that he carries a groud filled with sand and that he has a kanji tattoo for love over his left eyebrow." Kabuto said getting shocked reactions from the other gennin except Naruto

"How can he not receive a single injury on such high class missions? He must be strong." Sakura said, though Naruto had a different idea on him

'So he seems to hold Sukaku's power over sand, but something tells me there's more to it.' He thought with Kyuubi helping him out on the matter

"**You know kit, what you just thought was true. As you know, Sukaku is a member of the bijuu and what we do if we chose to not mate with either another member of the bijuu or a demon within the same candidate clan, is give our powers to a successor. That was what He did to his apprentice and If memory served me right, I remember hearing about a man that could use the power of sand but I heard rumors that he died years ago." **Kyuubi said with Naruto mentally stroking his chin

'This is getting interesting more and more by the second.' Naruto thought before seeing Kabuto turning to his card

"Okay then, Uzumaki Naruto. He is a first year rookie gennin like you all and this is his first time taking the exam as well. Teammates consist of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, with the team being under the leadership of the legendary copy ninja Hatake Kakashi. His mission history is quite impressive for a first year gennin as he has taken ten D-rank missions, three C-rank mission, two B-rank missions, one A-rank mission and one C-rank turned A-rank mission. Not much is known on his jutsu's besides the fact that he could perform the two A-rank techniques, Shadow clone jutsu and the renowned summoning jutsu with a summoning contract thought to have been lost for several decades. The only other piece of info on him that I have is that he can be seen wielding two swords that are claimed to be heirlooms from his father's clan, but I have nothing on the identity of his father nor what clan he hails from." Kabuto said while looking at Naruto, who held a deep smirk on his face

"Well, I have to say you did your homework pretty good Kabuto, a little to good." He said as he brought his right arm up and summoned Rebellion to his hand and held the broadsword to the other gennin's throat. Everyone froze when they saw the boy look ready to kill the other boy, while some were cheering him on to do it. After all less competition was better for them.

Naruto held an extremely icy look in his blue eyes and was staring into the fearful black ones of Kabuto "You think your cute don't you? You come here to give the impression of a weak gennin that can't even pass an exam to get to the next level in the shinobi world, which in honest truth you don't need if your leader recognizes your strength to that level to promote you himself. However, here you hold information on not only your fellow gennin within the village but on other gennin from other villages. Your hiding something that you don't want us to know, aren't you _snake _boy." He said making Kabuto's eyes widened

The other gennin around Naruto, tried to approach him but Naruto's posture and look told them not to even think of it. But one team thought otherwise as they each held identical headbands with the image of a note on it. The then rushed towards the group of gennin in the front, but they were really aiming at Naruto and Kabuto. Neither gennin were able to see them coming, but Naruto was quick to action. The group of sound shinobi appeared behind Kabuto with one covered in bandages all over his body except for one eye raised his right fist.

Their efforts were stopped when Naruto raised his left hand and muttered "Serenity" which then launched the sound team back to the front of the room, thus catching everyone by surprise, but Naruto still had his hold near Kabuto's neck. Before anything else could be said a loud explosion and a puff of smoke caught the attention of every participant within the room. Naruto immediatly returned his sword and gave a wicked grin to the undercover spy, who was close to pissing himself now

"Watch your back, or else you'll know what the devil can do when he's pissed." Naruto said before turning his head to the front

All heads snapped towards the front of the room as the puff of smoke dissipated and reveled the group of ninja in the front of the room, each wearing identical headbands from the hidden leaf as well as identical cloths which were a pair of grey dress and grey button down shirt. One man in particular stood out the most as he wore the standard Jounin outfit with his headband worn as a bandana and a high collared open black trench coat. Said man also had scars on his face and instantly told people not to fuck with this man, _period._

"Greetings to you all and welcome to your worst nightmare. I am Morino Ibiki, and I shall be the first examiner of this years Chunin Selections Exams." He said seeing some of the examines looking like they regretted signing those sheets of paper.

"Now let me make something very clear to you. I do not condone fighting during this exam unless I give the go ahead, and even then you still hold restricts to you, as you may not kill any other examine within this exam. If any of you do not wish to tolerate my rules then be sure that you will fail and be sent back to your village as the failures you are. Now do I make myself clear?" He asked, seeing everyone pay full attention to him.

Seeing this, Ibiki then announced that the first exam would be a paper test. He also said that in order to prevent cheating or teammates exchanging answers, they would all get assigned seats that would be selected at random. When the white haired boy sat at his seat, he was surprised to see that he was sitting next to Hinata, but didn't mind it at all. Once he saw that everyone was seated, Ibiki started to speak while once more catching everyone's full attention

"Okay now first off, do not turn over your test and listen closely to what I say, as I will not repeat myself. There are many rules within this exam and I'll gladly tell you of them, but questions are not allowed, so listen very carefully." He said before he began to write on the broad in front of the room and began to explain "First off, everyone within this room will be awarded ten points. The test issued has ten questions and each one is worth one point, however it follows the subtraction system. So the basic outlook is this, answer all the questions correctly and you keep the entire ten points. Miss any and you will lose points." He said before continuing to the next rule.

"Now the second rule of this exam adds a little more to this, as it won't involve just yourself but your team as an entirety." He said seeing the confused looks on everyone's face. Sakura was the only person brave enough to ask a question, though she would soon regret it

"Wait a second; why would this be a team test, when we are being tested individually? And the point system doesn't make since either." Sakura stated but a quick glance from Ibiki made her recoil

"I was getting to that so shut your mouth. Now as I was saying, your team will be tested as an entirety and what that means in whether you pass or fail is due to what the combined scores of your team shows. You all will be competing against each other just to see who can hold the most overall points with the maximum being thirty." He said still seeing some confused looks on the examines faces but that didn't matter.

You either get it or you don't

"Now the last rule is the most important of all so pay close attention to what I say. Seeing as how the rules have made it harder for some of you, you will feel the need to cheat in this exam. That is the reasons for all the proctors besides you. they are well trained on catching anything suspicious and will mark you everytime they see you cheat. If you are caught, you will be deducted two points. If you are caught five times and lose all your points or if you fail to answer a single question correctly, then not only will you fail but your entire team will fail with you." Ibiki said with a deep smirk on his face.

Naruto then felt two death glares along with a pathetic, small amount of killing intent aimed towards him. When he turned he saw that they were coming from his "teammates" and felt that their attempts to intimidate him were horrible. After locking his narrowed eyes on theirs, he unleashed a small concentrated amount of killing intent on them, that certainly obliterated their feeble killing intent. In fact it made them freeze in pure fear, as they were beginning to believe that they weren't locking eyes with their white haired teammate, No they were looking into the eyes of a demon.

A smirk came to his face, before he turned back to the front, feeling the accomplishment of making his point across. After a few more minutes of explaining, Ibiki began the test.

Naruto turned over his test and read through it before his eyebrow twitched. The questions on the test were those that not even Chunin themselves could answer unless they were as smart as Shikamaru or a loser like Sakura, for spending her whole childhood memorizing books. He then sighed deeply and sat back in his seat and reflected on everything that Ibiki told them. It was pretty weird that if you get caught cheating, you would only be deducted two points, when in the academy if you were caught cheating on a test you would failed at that moment. Yet here the rule is completely different.

It was as if they were telling you in full bold letters to cheat, due to the level these questions poised and the fact that the only way the average gennin could answer them is to cheat.

'Its as if cheating is the main focus in this test.' He thought before his eyes widened slightly before looking over the questions again

'Now I get it. Their not telling to cheat, they want you to cheat. This test is meant to weed out the worthy from the weak, by giving rules that basically call failure at a moments notice, you are given a forced hand in the cookie jar and its your job to get your hand out without being caught. The two point method is given to the weak and stupid, while the team method is telling the strong to cheat but make sure its not noticed. A shinobi is a master of deception, and its time for me to make my move.' He thought with a small smirk on his face, not seeing that he had the attention of Ibiki. Naruto wasn't the only one to come to this conclusion, as several gennin within the rookie twelve were using the method of cheating with their skills as shinobi.

As teams were being thrown out left and right, the rookies were using their skills from their clans, personal skills, or just plain book smarts to get the job done. Naruto transferred a small amount of Kyuubi's chakra to his nose and ears to try and expand them. He soon came to the scent of pencils being used frequently, and the sound of them hitting the paper in 4 beats per second. Naruto then locked on to that person and made a quick clone but made sure the smoke was contained.

After a quick instruction to the clone, said clone transformed himself into an ant and had it crawl to the person he was locked on. After a good five mintues of waiting, Naruto felt the clone disperse himself, the knowledge he gained during his 'lifetime' came back to the white haired boy. Naruto smirked deepened and with that he wrote down all the answers that his clone learned and sat back.

It would be a matter of time before the exam ended

When the forty five minute marker was reached, Ibiki called the exam to a halt. A quick survey of the area showed that one-fourth of the teams that came here have been eliminated, yet the rookie twelve still remained intact. After seeing everyone had their pencils down he then made the announcement of the tenth question beginning. After seeing everyone's attention on him he spoke, knowing full well that this was going to cut the number even more while further separating the worthy from the weak

"Now then, first I must congratulate all of you for making it this far in the exam but this next question however is far different from the rest, as it holds it own set of rules." He said hearing everyone mutter some words before looking towards the scared man "The rule in this question is what I like to call the hopeless rule. I am only going to issue out two choices before I explain the rules in the tenth question. Keep in mind that this is completely a personal choice and whatever you chose to do can not be taken back." Ibiki said with the attention remaining solely on him

"Your first choice is that you can skip the tenth question completely, but in doing so you will fail the exam and will have the opportunity to take it another time. But if you chose to take the tenth question and get it wrong, then not only will you and your team fail but will forever be banned from taking the Chunin exams ever again." Ibiki said with the entire room getting shocked, though some tried to act tough.

However the weak would soon shows their cowardly selves, as one after another the cowards would crack under the pressure and quit, thus causing their teams to fail in the process. Ibiki saw that after fifteen minutes, he was left with only one-fourth of what he had in the beginning of the exam. In fact the majority of the ones that stayed looked bored, with only a handful looking nervous. He was however impressed with the bored looks on Naruto and Garra's face. It was like they weren't even fazed by what he issued out.

Infact the one that seemed ready to join the ones that quit was the white haired boy's female teammate, but she seemed to reassure herself within that moment. He was confused since she appeared ready to leave it, when she spared a glance at her teammate and suddenly got confident. It was like she was doing this to prove something to him and that was her only reason for it.

'I thought that boy had it bad for the girl and said girl had it bad for the Uchiha. Yet she didn't get confidence from the Uchiha only the Uzumaki. I wonder what that boy's influence is to her?' he asked himself before he surveyed the area 'So only 26 teams remain and three of them are the new year rookies. Not bad.' He thought with a smirk on his face

"Alright now then since it has become obvious to me that no one else will quit, everyone here…passes." Ibiki said making everyone look at him with extremely wide eyes.

What came after what was, a large wave of complaints arose and was demanding answers. This lead to Ibiki giving a full explanation the true purpose of this test. This test was meant to gather information on the gennin and see who was worthy of the rank: Chunin. Those who failed to answer these properties needed to be Chunnin were simply weeded out and would now have more time to gather their skills and improve on them

The tenth question was just a stepping stone to determine who had the willingness to go the extra mile in order to get the job done. In the field, whatever you do must be precise and focused to the point, as in the real world its do or die. Those that quit showed that they couldn't handle the ability to adapt to their surrounding circumstances and keep a cool head in the process. Those that remained proved that they knew what being a Chunin meant and that they were one step closer to getting the rank. It also proved that they had faith in their teammates in not quitting as well, which was why the teammate portion of the exam was an important part.

Once he was done, the window beside him was shattered and something flew through it. As it did it a brown ball followed behind it and soon unraveled itself to be a huge banner, but it wasn't the banner that caught everyone's attention as it was the person that stood in front of the banner. It was a person that made Naruto's eyes widened before a smirk found itself on his face

The person standing in front of him was none other then the super sexy Mitirashi Anko in all of her glory

"This is no time in which you can celebrate. As of now I am the second proctor for the second test of these exam, Mitirashi Anko" The purple haired woman said with a smirk on her face that matched the one on Naruto's face. For a full two minutes silence was the only thing that existed in the room. Certain amount of the males were just staring at the choice of clothing the woman was wearing, while others were wondering how this woman was even a ninja. Naruto simply raised a single eyebrow at the fact that Anko would make that kind of entrance in the first place, but was enjoying looking over the woman's body.

The woman was very sexy with purple hair that was held back in a high ponytail and almond colored eyes. Her choice of cloths was fishnet bodysuit and a dark orange skirt with a beige trench coat over the fishnet. To Sakura, it made the woman look like a complete and total slut, while to Naruto it made her look great but would need a little customization to be perfect.

It was at this time that Ibiki would make his return and appear in front of the banner "Anko, you're early again." He said making the purple haired kunoichi sweatdrop, before she laughed nervously and began to scratch the back of her head. That process reminded everyone of how Naruto would do that whenever he would do or did something stupid. Could it be possible that they were related?

Anko however soon got serious and looked over the gennin teams before looking at Ibiki "Ibiki, don't tell me that your going soft on me. You didn't actually pass 26 teams did you?" Anko said, astonished that he placed so many teams in a single exam.

"Yeah well I guess there are more exceptional gennin this year then in previous years." Replied Ibiki getting a scoff from the woman before she looked towards the gennin teams

"Tssh, well it won't matter soon because after my exam is over, this group will get completely cut in half." She said making the gennin teams look surprised by her statement. "Alright brats, the easy part of this test is over, time for the real deal. Now follow me to the second exam." Anko said before moving out of the door with the gennin teams that made it this far to the second test

After thirty minutes of walking, the group of gennin made to the area that held their second test, but it wasn't exactly what they expected. In front of them stood a large forest, which was surrounded by a tall gate that was plastered with caution signs that clearly told people to stay out of the forest. Legend told that the forest was created by the Shodaime in a rage due to a betrayal a trusted friend, now it is called training area 44 as well as the forest of death. Seeing their thoughts on the matter being completely evident.

"Alright gaki's welcome to Training Area 44 otherwise known as 'The Forest of Death.' You'll find out why it was given that nickname very soon," Anko said with a smirk at the end, which creeped out several gennin but when her gaze came to Naruto, she actually say the boy yawning loudly. Not liking it one bit, she quickly shot a kunai into her hand and launched it at the boy.

Naruto say tilted his head to the side a little, but was still nicked by the kunai and had a little trickle of blood trailing his cheek. Anko then appeared behind the boy and wrapped her arms around his neck while wiping her finger along his cut, getting the blood on her finger. She then leaned her head near Naruto's ear and spoke in a flirtatious tone

"You know Naruto-kun, while I commend you for being spirited you should know that its always the spirited ones that die first. And I can't let you die until you finally give me what you owe me." Anko said with Naruto smiling at that

"Don't worry Anko-chan, just give me a little time and I'll give you what you need." He said with Anko smirking up a storm before she grinded her hips on his backside, making everyone wonder what they were now. however that was ended when Naruto turned himself and Anko around to block a kunai that was no doubt aimed at Anko. Said woman looked up and saw that it was a Kusa gennin holding a kunai with her long tongue.

"Sorry, but I felt I should do a good deed and return this too you." She said with Anko nodding and taking hold of the kunai, while Naruto narrowed his eyes at this person, as they appeared to have a strong scent of snakes. If he didn't know any better he would say that person was here in the exam and was in front of both him and Anko to show off his presence.

"You know its not safe to sneak up on people…" Naruto started with the Kusa ninja giving him her full attention. Said attention turned to slight surprise when she felt a kunai blade held towards her neck and saw that it was in the arms of a second Naruto. The Naruto Anko was holding puffed into smoke to reveled itself to be a shadow clone "…Unless you want to die of course." Naruto finished with the Kusa ninja laughing a little to herself.

"I am sorry, but I get really excited at the chance of a fight. Besides, I can tell just by your appearance that you will indeed poise a considerable challenge." The Kusa ninja said before she walked away, not noticing the purple mark on her neck that Naruto inflicted on her when he had her attention drawn to his clone.

Naruto then looked towards Anko and gave her a few signs and told her who he thought the person was. Anko's eyes widened slightly before she nodded back to Naruto and told him to act normal.

"Anyway, before we begin this exam there is something that I must pass out." Said the kunoichi as her proctors handed out stacks of paper. "Within this exam time, death will be a certainty weather it be at the hands of enemy ninja or any of the creatures within that forest. As such, you all must sign a slip that will nullify the chances of Konoha being given a lawsuit should you die in this exam. If you don't sign it then you will fail and be allowed to live." Anko said with a happy smile that really creeped out the other gennin. Once she saw everyone sign the slips, Anko then began to explain the test

"Okay everyone, now that that's all settled it's time to explain the rules of this test. This test is meant to test your survival and adaptation skills within an area that's foreign to you. Once inside, you all will be able to use any jutsu, weapon, or trap you wish to use, with no fear of holding back incase you should meet with an enemy team." She said before pulling out two scrolls and presented them to the participants

"There a total of 78 people here, meaning that 26 teams will be participating in this test but only 13 of you will make it to the end. What these scrolls in my hand are, are called the heaven and earth scrolls. Each team will be given one scroll each and in order to pass the exam said team must contain both scrolls and arrive at the tower in the center of the forest within the given time limit of 120 hours or five days." Anko said with many of them looking shocked

"Five days!" Ino exclaimed in pure shock.

"But what about food? How are we supposed to eat?" Chouji said, with a bag of chips in his hand and was stuffing his face. Anko merely shrugged her shoulders and continued on

"It's a survival test, so there are plenty of animals roaming the forest. In the real world a shinobi must use whatever he can to survive and in case's like these, he would have to hunt for his meal. However be careful of the man-eating beast, poisonous insects and the deadly plants." She said as if it wasn't all that bad

"Also I think I should also let you know that the chances of 13 teams passing the second exam, is highly unlikely. The reason for that is because the goal will become farther from your reach, you'll also get less time to rest and the area will be crawling with more desperate gennin teams trying to pass the exam. You can also be disqualified as well. The first way is by not making it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. The second way is if you arrive to the tower without your full team, be it one was killed or got separated from you. Lastly you must not look within the scroll until you reach the tower. Failure to do so will result in your instant disqualification." Anko said with everyone nodding

"Remember, A Chunin will be asked to handle important classified information and this test is to see your trustworthiness with important documents. That is it for the explanation on this exam. Now just turn in those forms to get your scroll and then go to your assigned gate." Anko said before she walked away but stopped for a moment to look at the gennin

"Oh and one final word of advice…don't die." She said before she continued to walk away

Thirty minutes later all the teams stood before their respective gate with team seven waiting at gate 12 for the exam to start. The team exchanged their slips for a heaven scroll. Team seven was still awaiting for the call to be made by Anko, so they just stood still with Naruto reloading his guns and put them back into their hoisters.

His teammates were confused as to what the weapon was but before they could ask on it the loud speaker went off and Anko's voice echoed throughout the area.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS, THE SECOND TEST OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS BEGINS…NOW!" Anko said with her voice booming all through the speakers hovering above each of the gates. The doors then opened and all the teams entered in with a quick burst of speed. Team seven were now fifteen minutes within this exam and already screams were heard around the area they were.

They decided to make a quick stop, mainly because Sakura got scared. Naruto stood still for a moment until he heard a noise besides them. He looked towards it before he informed his teammates

"Guys get moving, I'll be right back." He said as he walked towards a bush area

"Naruto where are you going?" Sakura asked getting the white haired boy's attention

"To bled the lizard. If you wanna come see feel free but don't expect me to bang you." he said making the pink haired girl gape at what he said. The boy then walked off into the forest. After a few minutes, he zipped up his pants and was ready to head back into the exam until a group of Ame ninja hoped out of the tree's above. They thought they had a sneak attack until Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the three Ame-nin with a stern look on his face

"So you fuckers thought you could sneak attack me eh? How pitiful." Naruto said summoning Yamato and saw the three Ame ninja pull out kunai's and stood like they were superior to the boy

"Surrender your scroll to us and we'll let you live. You may have dodged our sneak attack but you won't be able to defeat the three of us on your own." Said one of the Ame ninja with both of his eye being visibly. With that said all three charged him at once, but the boy was prepared for this as he took a quick step back with his thumb on the guard and his right hand hovering above the handle. When the Ame ninjas neared him, Naruto flicked the sword to his right hand which took the sword from its sheath into Naruto's hand. To the naked eye, it would look like Naruto grabbed the sword only to place it back in its sheath, when in fact he made ten quick slashes within a tenth of a second.

The Ame ninja didn't even know what hit them, as once they were within striking range they let loose horrified screams as they each lost a limb and blood fell over the area Naruto stood in. The white haired boy then grabbed the body of the leader in the group and pulled out the scroll the team carried. He sighed when it was the Heaven scroll. Something told him that he would need it later since Sasuke demanded that he hold their scroll.

"You know, you guys would have lived if you didn't fuck with me. oh well." He said as he walked out of the area he was in and was about to try and find his teammates, only to see that they were still in the same area as before

"What the hell are you guys doing here? I thought I told you to go ahead." Naruto said

"We didn't want to risk getting separated here and possibly failing this part of the exam." Sasuke said with Sakura nodding

"Yeah, and we also heard screams coming from where you were and we doubled back here." Sakura said with Naruto sighing deeply

"Whatever. Lets just try and find a team to fight so we can leave sooner. I hate the fact that weaklings are here and they think they can beat me with ease." Naruto said with Sasuke and Sakura nodding. However, before they could eve take a step a fierce wind blew through the area and pulled some of the trees around them. Since it was an unexpected attack, all three gennin had no time to react and were blown away from their previous position. Naruto however, was in the very center of the attack and was hit the hardest and was now being carried by the wind

(Meanwhile)

Mitirashi Anko sat on top of a cabin outside of the forest happily eating away at her dango stick and drinking some red bean soup. In had been a total of 45 minutes since the gennin entered the forest and she marveled at the screams of terror ringing from the inside of the forest. That made her smile even wider then it already was and soon she would enter the forest to check up on things.

Unfortunately that plan had to wait, as a Chunin appeared before her in a quick burst of smoke and looked winded about something.

"Anko we've got a problem on our hands that you have to see." The Chunin stated with Anko raising an eyebrow

"What is it? I doubt it would be this important that you would rush here." Anko said only to find that the man looked very serious about the situation

"It involves the exam. An intruder has entered the S-class section of the forest." The Chunin said with Anko raising an eyebrow

"Then find out who it is and how far they are within the forest. Then all that would be needed was an interception plan." Anko said with the Chunin shaking his head

"I'm afraid its more complicated then that. We just found three murdered bodies and well…You have to see this." The man said with Anko nodding. When they appeared in front of the area in question, Anko saw that the area was covered in blood. Anko also saw the bodies of three teens laying on the ground with blood stains all over their cloths and on the grass they laid on. Anko herself was shocked that someone would brutally murder three teens trying to make it in the world just to get into one of the most dangerous areas in the leaf.

"When we found them, they were already dead. We determined that they were killed by a swordsmen, due to the way the blood stains the surrounding area, but it was only until we surveyed their bodies that we found something truly disturbing." He said showing that all the bodies held no faces. Anko narrowed her eyes as she grabbed her neck

'No doubt about it, this is his doing. After all, that is the one jutsu he refused to teach me.' Anko thought with her eyes glowing for a moment

(With Naruto)

Naruto groaned loudly as he pushed himself off the ground and stood tall 'Damnit, never want to do that shit again.' Naruto thought, finally getting the cobwebs out from his head and surveying the area. The area he was in was no doubt far away from the others due to how big that blast was it was apparent that it would take some time to find his teammates

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a sound come from behind him, but before he could do anything a huge snake came out of the bushes he landed in front of and ate him whole. The snake then felt the boy go down its throat and was happy that its mission was over so easily. The snake began to slither forward, but stopped when it felt something.

It felt like he was beginning to heat up from the inside and soon his suspicions would become a fact, as Naruto stabbed a flaming Kyuubi through the top of the snake and was able to get himself out of it safely. Naruto then saw the snake look towards him and was prepared to eat him again, but this time the white haired boy would be prepared.

He quickly summoned Agni and Rudra to his hands and used the twin swords to slice the snake to bits. Naruto sighed as he saw that he was covered from head to toe in Snake intestines and juices.

'Damnit, this was a brand new outfit and now I have to get it clean. I just hope Sasuke and Sakura can manage without me for a while.' He thought as he went to a nearby lake to wash the stuff off.

(With Sasuke and Sakura)

They were both currently catching their breath after dealing with a ninja that seemed to be unstoppable. The ninja was from grass and Sasuke was confident that he could beat her. But after using some kind of jutsu that made him and Sakura see their own demise, the tables turned to that grass ninja. It was thanks to quick thinking by Sasuke to stab himself in his leg to release the jutsu's affect long enough to save himself and Sakura from the grass ninja and place some distance between them

"Sasuke-kun, who was that _thing" _Sakura asked with Sasuke shaking his head

"I don't know. This person seems to have such incredible power that it surpasses me beyond levels. It may even surpass Naruto." Sasuke said, as he was sure that he couldn't beat this person on his own and if Naruto was here, then there was a chance that they would make it out of this in one piece.

"But how can you be so sure? I mean that person caught us by surprise and Naruto has power that none of us knows the limit or the extinct of his powers." Sakura said, wishing her third teammate was here and could help in fighting this person

"Be that as I may, Naruto is not here so the only thing we can do is run from that girl and hope to catch up with him to have a fighting chance." Sasuke said before yelling at Sakura to run seeing as how a huge snake arrived to the scene and chomped down on where they once stood. The snake chased after Sasuke which prompted the boy to scream in pure fear and try to do all he could to kill the snake.

When the snake reached Sasuke's airborne position, it raised its chin and slammed him towards the branch bellow him, making him cry out in pain. The snake then charged at the Uchiha, intent on devouring him whole and digest him in its stomach. However luck would be on the Uchiha's side, a ghost like sword stabbed the left eye of the snake, making it cry out in pain, only for a figure to swing past the snake and reappear on another branch. The head of the snake then came off its body and fell into a strong tree branch, while the figure stood on a tall tree with his arms crossed and a broadsword planted on his back without anything to support it

"Sasuke, your getting to scared to fight this person. Don't fear it unless you have the power to take it, head on." Naruto said as he vanish from his tree and stood in front of the downed Uchiha. That very moment, aloud pop was heard, as the summoner came out of the snakes head and cracked her neck for a moment before looking towards Naruto

"Hmm, this is quite an interesting situation I am in." The person said with Naruto smirking as well

"Yes it is, now you can remove that mask, Orochimaru of the legendary three and fight me for real." Naruto said with the person identified as Orochimaru laughing loudly before revealing his true face to everyone

Things were truly getting started in the forest of death.

AN: Done and Done. I'm sure allot of you would like to know why I'm stopping here, you'll find out real soon. Now lets talk about what's been going on with the manga and while I don't feel like ranting, I came up with something I like to call, the grade points system. I use the grade markers A,B,C,D,F,andI and speak about scenes that I witnessed in the story. Now lets get started

I: Kishimato once again ignoring the pairing. Its seems as if the question asked is either dodged or ignored somewhat, will Naruto be with Hinata or Sakura. Its been I small battle for a long time and by the manga standards Sakura appeared to have strong feelings for Naruto too, but the only difference is that Hinata actually admitted hers. I know some of the Naruto/Sakura fans are all happy that that pairing has a chance to be the real one, but remember, Sasuke isn't in the village, so doesn't it seem like Sakura is looking at Naruto like "the next best thing?"

F: Naruto is once more acting like a pussy and a homo. Kishimato does not know what he's doing in terms of character structure, as he has made Naruto solely focused on getting Sasuke back, an action that Yamato, Jaraiya, Pain, and even Itachi told him to stop. He has even made it like Naruto wants to get Sasuke back because he "understands" him now and try to get the Raikage to forgive him. If he wants to make Naruto Sasuke's bitch then write a fanfiction or read one of the Yaoi fic's but don't continue it with the fans being disappointed

D: Sai finally getting more face time…at the risk of the other characters. Kishimato has a great set of characters in his story, as did Dragon Ball, Gundam Wing, Seed, and G Gundam, but the only difference is that they had far more face time then what Kishimato has been doing. Sai is supposed to be the comedic relief character, but apparently, his role is to be the 'Sasuke best friend' role not the character that makes cracks at everyone and had a fighting style that is pretty good and creative. If Sai gets more face time then the other characters, then prepare to lose more fans

C: Kishimato reveals the other Kages and writes an arc surrounding them. Kishimato has actually revealed the other kages identities and has written an actual arc surrounding them, but something is wrong in this whole thing. Lets see The Hokage is an aged war hawk with the scars to prove it, The Kazekage to be a young man about to enter his twenties, The Mizukage to be a super hottie with a problem of deciphering a persons words as words of marriage or relationship wise (Probably because of her looks), The Raikage to be a black dude (Alright), and the Tsuchikage to be….a midget, no sorry not a midget, an old midget. I find nothing wrong with this, just the midget took the score down.

B: Danzo being revealed fully now and also has the Sharingan. Why does it feel like I knew this would happen? A man that controls an army that very few are aware of, has plans to takeover the village he serves, and has used that power to take over the village. Oh yeah now I remember, he using what Avatar: The last airbender did in Book 2: earth except it wasn't the actual leader of the group. Plus he somehow has the Sharingan that has been damaged in someway and also appears to be very good with it. Lets see what will occur in the future of this character and what will happen between him and Naruto

A: Grade will not be issued due to nothing being of A material

Now I do have a complaint on something and that is this: The Sharingan. When the Sharingan was introduced within the first ten chapters in the classic manga, it was made clear that the only people to hold it was Kakashi, Sasuke, and Itachi kinda like Dragon Ball Z with who can use Super Saiyan. But now the number of users has increased with Madara and Danzo revealing that they themselves hold the eye, along with a firm back ground check of the Uchiha clan and the power of the Sharingan also being explained fully. It appears to me that Kishimato is going to great lengths with this bloodline, yet he has yet to explain the Byakugan or reveal a secret power it has.

Kishimato needs to talk to the producers of the anime into exploring the Byakugan since he wants to write more about the Sharingan. The anime has already produced a pseudo-Jinchuriki and has also made an arc based around one of Zabuza's apprentices. Kishimato needs to focus on his other characters or make Hinata a more important character.

This story has the potential to be a high level of greatness and also has the potential to remain a number one manga, but if Kishimato wants to keep it that way, he needs to take the opinions of his fans into consideration and make some slight changes

That's all I have to say on the matter and I'll try to be back with the next chapter within this week

And remember in a review

**1) Tell me if you liked the chapter or not.**

**2) Tell me what you liked about the chapter or a scene you enjoyed**

**3) Tell me what you DIDN'T like about the chapter and what I wrote**

**4) Recommend a suitable improvement or give a recommendation.**

Until Next Time

Peace


	20. Mission 20

Chapter 20 – Just a Moment of Glory

Hey guys, welcome back. I don't feel like giving a long opening sequence like I usually do so I'll just give you a quick rundown of what I want to say. The Manga was gay last week, with Naruto bowing and kissing the Raikage's ass to protect Sasuke. The cop in Cambridge that arrested Harvard university professor david gates or whatever the hell that guys name is, should just appoligize and get this shit with racial profiling donw already so CNN can get back to the status of Iran or how we can get FUCIKING HEATHCARE

Fox News can kiss my democratic black ass, because all they seem to be doing is trying to make President Obama out to be a socialist or "Siding with black man because he knows he's guilty." I don't understand how people like that can exist. All I see are a bunch of people who probably don't get laid often, trying to make a name for themselves, kinda like crystal palin, Joe the plumer, and the former Miss California homophobic ass. Anyway I'm rambling about nothing, enjoy the chapter

Lets go

Haruno Sakura panted loudly as she lied both of her unconscious teammates within the safety of a hollow tree that she found. She still couldn't believe how her teammates were both taken down by the man who identified himself as Orochimaru and destroyed their teams scroll. It all happened so fast and yet all she did was stand there and watch while her teammates were decimated. However it was what happened after the incident that truly made her fearful for both of her teammates well being

Sasuke was bite in his neck by Orochimaru, who was somehow able to extend his neck like a snake. After that Orochimaru left a screaming Sasuke in the care of Sakura, who saw the bite form a mark that looked like black coma like marks. The mark seemed to cause him so much pain and sadly there was nothing she could do to help him

And as for Naruto. It was something she had never seen the boy do nor what happened to him after he was knocked out by Orochimaru and Sasuke was given the mark.

(Flashback)

Naruto stood before the newly revealed snake Sannin, Orochimaru, as he ripped off the face of the gennin he murdered to reveal his true face. His skin was extremely pale with purple eye liner designed to look like fangs and silted gold eyes. The man licked his lips with his extremely long tongue and smirked a predator like smirk at the white haired boy, who simply stood with his arms crossed across his chest

"My, my Naruto-kun how is it that you knew it was me?" Orochimaru asked with Naruto scoffing

"Please, do you think that your high smell of snakes would go pass a person of my sense's?" Said Naruto as he held his right arm and summoned the Kyuubi to his hand and released some of Kyuubi's chakra, making his eyes the red silts of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. His power output was felt by everyone in the surrounding area and made Orochimaru raise an eyebrow

'Hmm, that was unexpected. Things are most certainly intriguing this time around.' Orochimaru thought before he made a handsign "It appears that you will be trouble, too much for me to handle. I'm afraid that I must take you out Naruto-kun, Summoning: Grass Cutter: Longsword of the Heavens." Orochimaru said, as his cheeks puffed out, before he reeled his head back and opened his mouth. At that moment everyone was beginning to regret eating breakfast, as a snake crawled from Orochimaru's throat and also opened its own mouth to spit out the famous Kusanagi sword. Orochimaru took a firm hold of the handle and charged at Naruto.

Naruto stood still for a moment before he swung his blade in a wide arc and watched as red flames erupted from his sword and flew at the Sannin in pretty high speed. But due to his opponent being on a higher level, a much higher level, he was able to dodge the blast and raised his sword high above his head. He then sent his attack toward Naruto, who parried with Kyuubi and countered with a punch towards the snake ninja's stomach before he himself jumped into the air and snapped kicked him in the left side of his head. That attack sent him off balance for a quick second, but the white haired boy took advantage of this and socked the snake pedophile in his face before kicking him in his chin making the snake Sannin fly into the tree behind him.

Naruto then made some quick seals and called out "Demonic skill: fire release: Black fire dragon" and lauched a huge black fire dragon at the Sannin and connected with it. He then cut of the flow of chakra and called back Kyuubi before summoning Yamato to his hand. He gripped the O-katana's sheath tightly in his left hand, when he realized that Orochimaru was not where he last hit him.

Naruto then barrel rolled on his back in order to dodge a diving stab attempt from above. Naruto then flicked Yamato's tsuba and grasped the handle while charging at Orochimaru and got into a stand off with the snake Sannin, who still had that smirk on his face

"I must say Naruto-kun, you have pretty impressive skills in battle. Join me and you shall be given power the likes of which the world has never seen before." He said only for Naruto to narrow his eyes before he jumped back and stood still for a moment

"I'm afraid that I must tell you to shove that offer up your boy fucking ass." Naruto said with Orochimaru growling and letting of a wave of Ki at Naruto, who smirked himself and grasped the handle of his sword. Both swordsmen then ran towards each other and once clashed with each other.

Sasuke and Sakura were currently watching this fight with much needed interest and desire to learn about their teammate. Sakura was getting worried about the possibilities of Naruto getting hurt while Sasuke was angry that he was so fearful of Orochimaru that he didn't even fight the way he should have. Well he'll wait a little longer before he got back in this.

Naruto sent another slash from Yamato, that was dodged by Orochimaru, who then jumped over the boy and landed behind him, his sword poised to strike. Unless he would have, had Naruto not mutter "Spiral sword" and make six summon swords surround him. The boy then pointed towards the snake ninja and watched as the ghost like swords flew at Orochimaru at high speeds and nailed him in his chest. However that victory was short lived as Orochimaru turned into mud.

His eyes then widened before he heard Orochimaru's voice behind him "You are interesting Naruto-kun, but I'm afraid I don't have another more time to waste. Striking Shadow Snake." He called out extending his right arm and launched six snakes out of it. Naruto quickly twisted himself out of the way and quickly killed the snakes with a quick slash from Yamato. He made some quick seals before calling out "Fire Release: Grand fire ball jutsu" and launched it Orochimaru's way, who jumped to the side and planted his feet on the tree behind him before launching himself at the white haired gennin.

He then stabbed his sword through Naruto's stomach. However the Naruto he just "killed" soon revealed itself to be a shadow clone and Naruto himself appeared behind Orochimaru and raised his sword above his head but Orochimaru was faster, as he exhaled a breath of fire that hit Naruto head on and launched him in the tree behind him.

Orochimaru then prepared for his next jutsu. It would take allot out of him, but the results were worth it in getting what he wanted done. He grabbed hold of his right arm, as five small flames with the kanji for fire, water, earth, wood, and metal appeared in his hand. Naruto saw this, but before he could act, Orochimaru sent his freakishly long tongue at the white haired boy and grabbed his neck and reveal his seal to the snake ninja. Orochimaru then appeared before the boy and slammed his palm in Naruto's stomach while calling out "Five element seal"

Naruto doubled in pain before he began to feel his strength leave him. He staggered back and planted his back on the tree behind him, as Orochimaru chuckled to himself before looking at the sword Naruto held and picked it up to examine it

"Not a bad sword you hold. It holds exquisite power." He said before stabbing the sword into Naruto's stomach making the boy cough up some blood "I'll be back for it after I claim my prize." He said as he vanished from sight. Naruto slowly began to lose consciousness as he heard Sasuke and Sakura trying to fight off Orochimaru.

He felt himself getting weaker and weaker be the second, as his demonic powers dwindled

(Meanwhile)

"**Shit" **Kyuubi said behind his cage as a quintet of teardrop shaped seals appeared around the Shiki fuujin on his cage and formed a barrier around his cage. On each teardrop was the kanji of the five element; wood, fire, earth, metal, and water, and each one glowed once every three seconds. Nevan stepped up to the cage and placed his hand on it, only to recoil at the backlash behind it

**"Damn, that's quite allot of power that seal is packin. It would be hell just trying to breakthrough one of the seals."** Nevan said with Kyuubi sighing deeply

"**That's not the only thing this seal does. It renders all demonic powers amongst the bearer useless, so in short the boy is a full bloodied human with that seal on." **Kyuubi said with the lightning witch looking shocked by that statement. How could a seal possibly be that powerful? Better yet what would that mean for the bearer.

**"You mean that there's a chance that he could die?"** Nevan said with Kyuubi looking down

"**Yes" **Kyuubi said in a saddening voice.

(Back to the white haired boy)

Naruto felt his life slowly leave him, as his eyes were growing dull 'I can't die here, I must survive.' Naruto spoke in his mind. A black void began to form around him, as a lone figure stood before him with a gold tint glow surrounding him. Naruto didn't see him however as he was busy trying to hold on to the few threads he had in his life

"I can't die here" Naruto said

"**Survive" **The figure said walking towards Naruto who was beginning to feel stronger

"I must live" Naruto said feeling himself growing more in power

"**You must live in order to survive" **The figure said before the white haired boy and remained still

"I must continue on to fight" Naruto said before he got to his feet and looked at the figure before him

"**You must fight to survive. But in order to do so you will need power." **The figure said as he held up his hand **"I can grant you this power, but only for a moment. The rest is up to you, so survive until you can truly use it." **The figure said with Naruto taking hold of his hand and they both vanished in a flash of red

(With Sasuke and Sakura)

Sasuke cried out in pain as Orochimaru sank his fangs into Sasuke's neck and thus came the curse seal of heaven on Sasuke's neck. Once Orochimaru planted enough chakra into the seal, he retracted his head back into his body and smirked, as Sasuke grabbed hold of his neck with Sakura coming to his aid and saw the mark on his neck.

"You, what did you do to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked sending Orochimaru a death glare only to be laughed at by the snake sannin

"You are to weak to be intimidating little girl. Anyway, what I gave Sasuke is but a little gift that will give him not only great power but will also come to seek me for more." Orochimaru said as he pulled out the stolen Heaven, that he got his hands on during the altercation with Sasuke, and lit it aflame. Sakura could only watch in utter horror, as her teams only chance of passing this exam burned to a crisp.

"You monster, you won't get away with this." Sakura said only for Orochimaru to laugh

"I'm afraid your to late little girl, as not even your white haired friend was able to stop me." Orochimaru said with Sakura gasping

"What did you do to him? Tell me." she said

"He's crossed over to the afterlife my dear. A place you shall soon join hi-" He was interrupted when a spike of chakra appeared. He then looked to the side, only to be soaked so hard that he flew through five trees and hit a very sturdy one with the swell of his back. The snake ninja then looked up to see another fist heading for him, but he was lucky enough to move his head out of the way and push himself of the branch. But was soon short lived as a blast of wind launched him to yet another tree.

But due to him being ready for it, angled his body to land on the branch behind him and place his resummoned Kusanagi in front of his body. In no less then a fraction of a second did a fist appear and was now in between the blade itself and his blood leaking from the wound. Orochimaru looked at the person with his arm in between his blade and saw that it was none other then Naruto with glowing bright gold colored eyes that spoke untold amounts of rage.

"You? How are you still alive after I stabbed you in your stomach?" He said only for Naruto to remove his left arm then grabbed Orochimaru's throat and slammed him into the tree behind him

"**You should have made sure that you had the job done.**" He said as he held up his right hand and began to form a Rasengan. But this one was different, as it was pure gold with a black orb in the center and a red glow surrounding it Naruto then slammed it into Orochimaru's gut while calling out "**Solar Flare Rasengan" **

The explosion behind the blast was astonishing as it covered the entire area that surrounded them and illuminated anything within the distance. When the light died down, it showed the tree Naruto hit was brunt to nothing but ashes and the surrounding trees were currently burning with flames licking the bark.

Naruto himself looked around the area to try and find what remained of Orochimaru, only to see that what he hit wasn't the snake sannin but a substitution clone. He then heard a cough and saw Orochimaru standing on one of the burning tree holding his left arm, which had three-fourths of it missing. Orochimaru growled as his left eye was burned in the blast as well with blood trailing his cheek

"You bastard, I should have killed you when I had the chance." Orochimaru said before he began to sink into the branch below his feet "We will meet again boy, and next time you will die by my hands." He said before he was gone completely. Naruto then began to feel his power output begin to rise violently, as the seal placed over the seal of the Kyuubi began to crackle purple lightning while the Kyuubi's seal glowed bright red before also infusing into purple itself then turning to a full gold color.

Naruto's body shook itself violently before a scream erupted from his throat and echoed all over the area. The scream soon turned into a demonic roar before gold chakra exploded from his body and headed towards the sky. The chakra was so strong that it was felt all throughout the leaf village and even as far as the towns and lands surrounding fire country.

Sakura still hid behind one of the trees she stayed on, trying to cover her eyes from the light and protect herself from the wind. When it stopped, Sakura was able to head towards the location of the burst of energy and saw the figure standing there, but before she could get a good look of the figure, a burst of gold light came over him and soon revealed that it was Naruto. Before Sakura could say anything, the boy fell forward and was out like a light.

(End flashback)

Sakura sighed deeply as she placed a wet towel over Naruto and Sasuke's head. She looked at both boys and couldn't believe that she was in this type of position. She was now alone, no Naruto, no Sasuke, no Kakashi, nobody to be her knight in shining armor or protect her from dangers. She looked at Sasuke and placed a hand on his cheek as he coiled in pain

"Orochimaru did something to you that's giving you so much pain." She then looked at Naruto and sighed "and you still continue to forbid me from knowing you. Why Naruto? I understand that the way I treated you was wrong, but why are you not trying to understand that I want to be there for you, to be your friend. Please Naruto let me in." She said with a slight tear trailing her face only to hear a faint whisper say "No"

(Three hours later)

Sakura came back under the tree after setting up traps that would give her a good offense and protect both her and her teammates. Now sure she wasn't the best trap maker, as that was one of the only things that she knew Naruto dominated in, she was confident that hers were at least up to par with what Naruto could make. She began to feel dozy but shook herself awake knowing that she had to keep a constant guard on the surroundings so that if a team comes by and tried to attack them, she would trigger one of the traps.

Unknown to her however was that as she sat within the hollow tree with her unconscious teammates, the gennin team from the hidden sound village watched her quietly, after finding her position hours ago

"It appears the target has yet to fall asleep." Said the mummy looking sound ninja named Dosu

"Why are we even waiting? Lets take them out now while we have an opening?" said a black haired ninja named Zaku

"Yeah, I agree with Zaku. Why are we waiting for the Uchiha to awaken when we can take them out now?" said the only kunoichi in the group named Kin

"I understand what you mean by that, but we were given a mission from Orochimaru-sama and we must not fail him." Dosu said with his teammates nodding their heads

"What are we going to do about the girl? Its obvious that she is the weakest of the group for Orochimaru to do nothing to her, so what should we do about her?" Kin asked

"Its alright, as the second we attack, we'll take her out first and await for the Uchiha to awaken. Remember that the objective is that he does not leave here alive." Dosu said with the others nodding their heads

(The next day)

The sun rose nine hours after that moment, as Sakura awoke from her slumber and fought against the bodies desire to get extra sleep. However her teammates have yet to awaken from their slumber as well. After a quick survey of the area, she noticed that the traps weren't set off. Not even the one that was almost set off when a squirrel tried to approach her and forced her to use what little energy she had left in her body to throw a shuriken at it and stopped the little animal in its tracks and run away.

Sakura yawned loudly before she stepped out of the tree in order to get in some of the mourning air and feel the sunshine before she would try to get Naruto and Sasuke out of this location and hopefully to another area closer to the tower. However that wouldn't occur today, as today was the day she would be involved in the biggest fight of her life, as the oto ninja came out of their position and were now standing before the girl

"Sleep well?" asked the questioning voice of Dosu that instantly caught the girls attention and made her look towards him "No need to look surprised, now be a dear a wake up Sasuke, we have some business to do with him." Dosu said with Sakura pulling out a kunai and stood her ground

"No, your lying. I know that Orochimaru person is the one controlling the strings hidden in the shadows. What is his purpose here, and what did he do to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said getting shocked reactions "Your boss put some type of weird mark on his neck that causing him so much pain and yet you guys want to fight him? What kind of game is Orochimaru playing?" Sakura said though Dosu was the only one that pondered her statement

"Yes, what kind of game is that man playing?" he muttered to himself before he faced the girl "While Orochimaru-sama's actions are indeed questionable, I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to live with that type of knowledge." Dosu said with his black haired teammate stepping forward

"Alright, I'll kill this bitch and then its that Sasuke guy." He said stepping forward and stood in front of his two teammates and prepared to fight Sakura, who was inwardly smirking to herself as Zaku almost fell into the trap

"Zaku, wait a moment." Dosu said getting his teammates attention. Dosu then stepped in front of Zaku and placed his hand on the trap Sakura set "You must be at novice level if you think that you can fool people like us so easily. There is a recently overturned stone, the grass you laid down is of a different color and to make matters more interesting, grass doesn't grow in this type of vegetation. You must be the type of person that thinks their strong or are to concerned with their looks to step up a bogus bobby trap like this." Dosu said exposing the trap to his teammates, making both scoff

"So that was why you through the shuriken. You didn't see our trap, you wanted to make it didn't set off your's." Zaku said with Kin scoffing loudly before she looked at Sakura

"No wonder you teammates are unconscious, your just a loser trying to impress someone." She said with Sakura standing still but her body began to shake slightly, proving Kin's point "See? Look at you. Your not even trying to pose a threat to us and yet you consider yourself a shinobi? What a joke." Kin said before she and her teammates hoped into the air, knowing that she probably set more then one ground trap.

However they didn't see Sakura's smirk as she threw her kunai at a small trip wire. The kunai cut right through it and set off the next trap, which was a swinging log coming down fast at the three sound ninja.

Zaku however snorted and extended both of his arms before the tree "is this the best you could do?" he said as he placed his palms on the log and in a quick flash the log blew apart.

"Quite frankly speaking you have no talent, and a person with no talent will never hold the skill enough to defeat the likes of us from Otogakure." Dosu said as he raised his right arm above his head, getting ready to take down Sakura with one attack.

But luck would soon be on Sakura's side as black blur intercepted them and they all were thrown of course and each landed on their butts. Sakura looked up to see that the person that saved her was none other then lee, standing with his arms in the lotus fist stance

"Attacking a lady is one thing, but to triple team on her is an unforgivable act that will require my services." Lee said with his eyes hidden from view by his glasses. After activating the Mashingan, he learned that the only way to neutralize them was to block them and thus would help him keep as much chakra as possibly and only use his eyes in an emergency.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, though she did recognize him as one of the people that talked to Naruto before they even started this exam

"I am 'Konoha's Black Hurricane', Rock Lee" Lee said with his glasses giving off the reflected light from the sun to make him look a little cooler. "However I find it strange that the three of you are able to fight a young lady all at once but when your up against me, you seem less likely to fight now." Lee said getting mad reactions from the sound ninja

"Lee-san, why are you here?" Sakura asked getting Lee to look in her direction

"Unlike a certain someone, I'm more then willing to protect you for the reason of protecting an innocent person." He said before returning his attention back to the sound ninja. 'Lets see, Sakura-chan is in no condition to fight, both Sasuke and Naruto-kun are out of it and I'm outnumbered three to one. Sounds like good odds to me' he thought running forward in a quick burst of speed.

(Meanwhile)

"Damn it! Why can't we find a team that's weaker then us!" Exclaimed Ino as she threw her arms in the air in exhaustion of not finding a single team that was easy for them to beat

"Because all the weakers teams were taken out before we could get to them. I always thought that team seven was weaker because of Naruto, but nowadays that's not the case anymore, if that stats that that Kabuto character told us before the first exam started." Shikamaru said, as he remembered during his days in the academy in which himself, Chouji, Kiba, and Naruto would skip school and hang out at a park just to chill. They were the best of friends during that time and hopefully in the future they can strengthen that friendship.

"Plus they have the smart, strong, and drop gorgeous Sasuke on their team," Ino said with a far out in her face, only to be brought back by a snort from Shikamaru

"Please, that pretty boy only thinks he can fight but in truth he's just full of himself and that highly inflated ego of his." Shikamaru said with Ino ready to object until Choji spoke

"Look both Sasuke and Naruto are out cold and Sakura's fighting along with someone else." Said Choji with the others running up to the spot that they were watching Sakura fight with Lee taking on the two boys.

Sakura panted hard in exhaustion as she pulled out another kunai against the sound kunoichi. Off to the side Lee was fairing well against the two sound ninja. They tried to double team him with Zaku sending his special air blast technique, due to the holes in his hands meant to help him channel his chakra into air blasts that devastates the land he attacks. and Dosu using the special sound bracers in his arms that allows him to control the sound waves within the air and attack the victims eardrum.

That would have worked, if not for Lee's new healing factor and the fact that he was strong enough to with stand through the attack. Sakura thought that he was in trouble when she saw that and rushed to his side in order to repay him for helping her.

However her attempts to surprise their opponents was stopped when Zaku sent them right back at her with his attack. After she was blown back, she found herself on her knees with her hair in the grip of the sound kunoichi that she forgot about. Lee would have gone to save her, but the boys continued to double team him, making his attempts futile

"You see, your not cut out to be a shinobi. You don't even have the decency to cover your hair up knowing that such a bright color will be so easy to spot by a mile." Kin said making her grip on Sakura's hair tighter

Sakura herself was now held within a crossroad that went back all the way to her childhood. It was the day that she and Ino stopped being the best of friends. She remembered a rumor going around the academy that Sasuke liked long haired girls and that Ino liked him like she did. She would end her friendship and grow out her hair as an attempt to get Sasuke's love. Her hair was a symbol of her immaturity and willingness to get a boys attention.

If she ever wanted to prove to Naruto that she was in no shape of form useless, she had to make a change. As such she gripped her kunai tightly before she cut the very hair that she had been growing since her childhood off of her head and released Kins grip on her head. Sakura then went into the offensive and fought with what little she could, such as throwing weapons, using the substitution jutsu frequently and other things until pretty soon Zaku got tired of her weak antics and blasted her back to the tree that held her two still unconscious teammates.

It was at that moment that team ten was ready to intervine in this fight, seeing as how Sakura was in a pretty bad situation that could threaten her very life. Ino drew a kunai and was prepared to charge in there only for a voice to cut through the air that made everyone freeze, as said voice sounded both human and demonic at the same time.

**"What the fuck is going on here?"** asked the demonic edged voice of Naruto, who stepped out of the hollow tree with gold chakra surrounding him like wild fire and would transform into something very demonic looking to himself, once every nine seconds. Everyone's attention was drawn solely to him as he looked at Sakura and saw the scars and bruises all over her body

**"Sakura, who did this to you?"** Naruto asked making Sakura point towards the sound shinobi, who were now ready to take him on. Naruto turned his gold silted eyes towards the group of sound shinobi as he walked forward with the gold chakra still surrounding him and the change in form continued on. Naruto snarled at all three before his face formed a dark smile that caused those that saw it to gasp in horror.

**"It looks like I get to vent my anger out. Its a shame that I don't kill girls but i suppose you two bitches will be more then enough." **Naruto with his voice making everyone feel the dark and coldness within it. But the only one that was brave enough to shake off the fear was Zaku, who got in front of the others and raised both of his hands in the air to use his strongest move technique.

"I don't care who you think you are. Your still no match for me." Zaku said unleashing his most powerful air blast in Naruto's direction. As it neared Naruto let loose a mighty roar that summoned his chakra to defend against the air blast and completely decimate it. Naruto then ceased the roar and cracked his neck before walking towards Zaku.

**"Okay I guess your up first."** Naruto said with his voice still holding the firm edge that it held over them. He then released a powerful surge of killing intent that made the everyone around him collapse to the ground under pressure in a cold sweat. Naruto then approached the sound shinobi in a slow stalking like manner before he vanished in thin air.

Before Zaku could respond, Naruto appeared before the sound ninja and slammed his hand into Zaku's gut, making the boy double over, before the boy spun around and nail the sound gennin in the back of his head and forced him to get on his knees. But it wasn't over there as Naruto grabbed hold of Zaku's arms and slammed his foot over Zaku's spinal cord and began to pull on it making the boy scream out in pain.

**"These arms of yours are the result of annoyance. Let's take care of that problem now shall we?"** Naruto said before he twisted them hard, giving off a loud cracking sound that was heard all around the area. Everyone's mouth was agape at that, as Zaku screamed out in pain before Naruto raised his foot and slammed his foot on the back of Zaku's head, knocking the boy out.

Naruto then grasped the handle of his gun: Reaper: and released a quick round of, which curved its direction and nail Dosu in his arm making the boy shout in pain and grab the wound.

Dosu looked at the white haired boy in fear as he held the gun in his hand with a firm grip. Naruto then stopped and looked Dosu in the eye

**"You have two choices, both of which you lose something. One you can get you and your team, along with that trash, out of here. Or two you can stick around long enough for me to get really pissed off. And you don't want that, I tend to do _devilish _things when** I'm in that kind of emotional state." Naruto said with a devilish smirk on his face while the demonic edge left his voice and spoke in his normal tone

Dosu didn't need to be told twice, as he took out the scroll his team held and placed it on the ground. He then picked up Zaku's unconscious body and was about to leave until he stopped to speak "Tell me something, was it really you that destroyed Orochimaru-sama's arm?" he asked with Naruto nodding "I see." Dosu said as he got ready to leave but this time Sakura stopped them

"Wait, what did Orochimaru do to Sasuke?" she asked as she got up to her feet and looked at the mummy looking gennin

"I don't know what he did, but if I had to guess I would say that he's already dead." Dosu said with Sakura gasping. Dosu then took that moment to leave along with Kin. Naruto then picked up the scroll and examined it before he pulled out reaper and blasted five rounds. Three bullets flew towards the bush and the remaining two flew into the tree that once housed him then placed the gun back in his hoister.

In no less then two seconds Ino came out steaming mad at the white haired gennin

"What the hell Naruto? you could have killed me." She said with Choji and Shikamaru to stand up as well though they weren't as mad

"Ino, it didn't even hit us. It flew over our heads and hit the trees behind us." He said lazily with Choji nodding his head. In the trees Tenten and Neji came out of their hiding spots which made Lee smirk.

"You know that was mean Naruto-kun." Tenten said getting to the ground and walking up to Naruto with said boy smirking at her

"Don't baby, I'll make it up to you." he said as she placed her arms around his neck and planted a soft kiss on his lips, making everyone gasp as the two parted. Before anything could be said a surge of chakra sweeped over the area with a heavy feeling of malice and evilness within itself. Neji on the tree branch closets to the chakra activated his Byakugan to see that the source was coming from the body of Uchiha Sasuke, which was now standing tall

Sasuke looked far different from before as the whole right side of his body was covered in what looked like burn marks along with his Sharingan spinning wildly in its two prong form. Sasuke gave a quick survey of the area until his eyes locked on Naruto's and began to give off more power then before. Naruto seeing this stepped in front of Tenten to protect her from the feeling of the chakra. Everyone felt scared around Sasuke, but Naruto and Lee were the only ones that appeared to be unaffected by the chakra

"Fight me dobe. Its time for us to see which one is superior to the other." Sasuke said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders before a serious look doned his face

"Okay, but the fight isn't going to last long nor will it be you that leaves victorious." Naruto said before he went into the lotus stance and looked on with an emotionless face. Sasuke took that as his cue to attack the white haired boy. Sasuke charged, while using handsigns, and called out "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu." And launched the mini fire balls at Naruto.

the boy dodged with ease before he waited for his moment to strike. It came no sooner as Sasuke appeared before him with a right aimed at the boys head. Instead he was greeted with a boot to his jaw by Naruto in a crouched position while kicking in an upward motion. Sasuke flew through the air while Naruto appeared behind him

"Do you still think I'm weak?" Naruto asked before he sent a right kick to Sasuke's ribs before he elevated himself over the Uchiha and sent a right to the boys face, making him hit the tree behind him. Sasuke landed on the ground face first as Naruto landed on his feet and began to walk away. When the Uchiha got up to his feet, Naruto turned on the balls of his feet and aimed Reaper at Sasuke's forehead before pulling the trigger and nailed the boy right in the center of his head, thus knocking him out.

The others stood shocked as Naruto just took down Sasuke, without even breaking a sweat. Naruto then hoisted the gun into his pouch before he grabbed the Uchiha and looked at Sakura. "Lets go Haruno." He said before he left the area. Sakura quickly regained her senses along with team ten and team nine.

They arrived as a whole to the tower and inside they read a poem, which lead to Naruto unraveling and throwing the two scrolls he earned on the ground. Shikamaru and Neji followed suit and soon came the appearance of Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai. After a breif word to their students and a little talk of what transpired within the forest, they were dismissed until further notice

Naruto himself dropped Sasuke and walked straight to the quarters that they were staying. he was so tired from the events today and he really wanted to sleep.

AN: Done and done. Okay now I'm sorry for the short chapter but I lost my drive for this story and it won't be back for a while. I'll try to give one more update then I'm taking a break on this. Also to those that have read a Phantom in the Reign and are wondering when I'll update it, don't worry its coming soon. I'll probably focus on Swell of the Eternal Sky for a minute before I go back to this one then Death Before Dishonor.

Also some of you didn't seem to understand what I said the last few chapters, DON'T PUT DOWN ONE LINE REVIEWS ANYMORE. Its not cool for someone that gets five hits in one second and one review after the first five minutes, see what the problem is. Also it tells me that you didn't read it, it tells me that all you did was scroll down to the bottom and type "great chapter" or "sweet". So please remember in a review

**1) Tell me if you liked the chapter or not.**

**2) Tell me what you liked about the chapter or a scene you enjoyed**

**3) Tell me what you DIDN'T like about the chapter and what I wrote**

**4) Recommend a suitable improvement or give a recommendation.**

Until Next Time

Peace


	21. Mission 21

Chapter 21 – Devils Edge

Hey guys, welcome back to the ride, this is your leader Frank Strong a.k.a. Reaper INI. Now before I begin let me talk about someone that I just learned existed yesterday. He goes by the name Afro Lord0 and he is a loser, nobody and a racist. Yesterday I was going through my email when I get a review from one of my stories. It was a flame, so I was going to respond with a good old hardy American "Fuck You" and move on when he wrote in, as clear as day, the N-word. Now I know you guys probably feel mad at that but let me tell you something funny.

He has one story on the site and two fans read it, but here's where it gets funny, his fans are his BROTHERS, and one of them hates the story and the other one is a GIRL. I laughed my ass off when I saw that and I thought I should share this with you, my fans. Its funny when people like that try to act bad or let their swagger go a little to high, when in real life they are just pathetic loser's.

It was also thanks to him that I've grown to appreciate my fans more and more by the day so I want to give a good thank you to everyone that has read and liked this story.

Now let's get it on

The remaining days have come and gone, and now team seven stood amongst the others that passed through the forest and completed the second exam. Among them were the rookie nine, team Gai, Kabuto's team, the team from Oto, and the team from Suna. Anko stood before them all with a blank look on her face. However, she would have her eyes look in Naruto's direction once every few minutes.

Said white haired boy yawned into his hand as he looked at the front with a bored look. The last three days were spent on doing nothing but sleeping and eating. It was also during that time, he got a little action with Hinata after he felt his lust for her overload his self-control, though the white eyed girl didn't mind one bit. Though she wished her leg would work at a hundred percent during the next exam

'I told those brats that I would cut them all in half, though twenty one is a bit disappointing. I was kinda hoping that only a few would make it' Anko said before she nodded towards the Hokage

"Your team is quite impressive Kakashi but perhaps they just got lucky this one time. However with me team here, your team would have to do the impossible and accomplish what many would think they cannot." Gai said quietly only to see Kakashi was reading his book.

The masked jounin picked up his head and looked towards Gai "I'm sorry Gai, did you say something just now?" Kakashi said with his patented eye smile

"DARN YOU KAKASHI WITH YOUR HIP ATTITUDE. I SWEAR THAT I WILL BEAT YOU ONCE MORE AND PROVE THAT THE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL PROSPER AGAIN." Gai yelled while forming a fist with his eyes igniting with fire along with his fist thus causing the masked ninja to sweat drop before he turned his full attention back to the teams before him

"For some odd reason I can't say that I have a good feeling about all this." Sasuke mumbled under his breathe before he grunted in pain and grabbed hold of his shoulder. Sakura saw this and instantly got worried.

"Sasuke-kun, you need to have that thing checked out. Who knows what would happen if that thing activates again." Sakura said with Sasuke turning his attention to her

"Sakura, I have no desire what so ever to quit no when I'm this far ahead in the game." He said with Sakura giving him a completely worried look

"Please Sasuke-kun, you must give up-," she was saying before he gave her a hard glare that completely silenced her

"I'm not quitting Sakura, not for anybody and especially not for you. I am an avenger and this is the way I want to go down in order to reach my goal." He said with his mark pulsing before Naruto spoke catching all three of their attentions

"Uchiha, you are already going down a bad path with that demonic hicky on your neck. If you lose yourself to that power then you won't have to worry about your desire because I will make sure it ends right then and there." He said looking at Sasuke with his eyes looking into his charcoal black eyes. Sasuke felt the scowl on his face

'Its amazing to see this many gennin make it to the next level with most of them being rookies, no wonder the sensei's were confident with their abilities.' Sarutobi thought looking at Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma from the corner of his eye before he cleared his throat rather loudly catching everyone's attention

"Now to everyone that has made it this far, must congratulate all of you on passing the second exam. Now listen carefully as Hokage-sama now wishes to take the floor and to explain to you all what the third test shall be." Anko said with Sarutobi taking that floor. He then went into a well given presentation on the importance of the exam, as it was a required replacement for war among the allied countries. He also stated that the point of the exam was to help keep the peace and to prevent pointless battles as well as pointless deaths among shinobi.

He also stated that it was thanks to this initiative that more clients would be willing to hire shinobi villages for missions with the presenting of the villages own prestige, and thus increase the village's economy. The more the gennin impress the individuals that can make future clients with the shinobi villages, then the more clients will come to their village.

To say that everyone was surprised was an understatement, it was only until the appearance Gekkou Hayate appeared before the gennin did the Hokage stop his lecture.

"(cough) Hokage-sama, please forgive my interruption but as the referee of this exam please allow me to explain." Hayate said with Sarutobi nodding and giving the sickly looking jounin the floor. Hayate then turned to the gennin making Naruto raise an eyebrow, as he looked the man over. He was dressed in the uniform most jounin wore and was using his headband as a bandana. That however wasn't what caught the white haired gennin's attention as the man was quite pale and had large bags under his eyes. All in all he looked half-dead, which made everyone wonder how the man was able to be a shinobi while looking that sick?

"Hello everyone (cough) I am Hayate, the proctor for the third exam. However before we can begin said exam I must inform you all that you must go through a preliminary round before we can move onward to the main event." Hayate said getting an instant reaction from some of the gennin.

"Why do we have to have a preliminary? Don't we all have the chance to continue after making it this far?" Sakura asked

"To be completely honest to you all, you gone through the easy part of the exam since all you had to do was gather information and learn your way around a surrounding while simultaneously working to complete a missionary objective. The simple fact that seven teams completed the first two exams this year means that it's getting to easy. In order to maintain the right amount we must reduce the number of you all to a manageable number for the third test. Also the reason for the preliminary, as indicated by Hokage-sama there will be many guests attending with very busy schedules and we ourselves as limited on time." Hayate explained with everyone seemingly understanding what he was saying

"Now then before we begin this exam I must ask to anyone that wishes to quit this portion of the exam if they aren't up to snuff yet, please come forward now so we can begin the prelims. After waiting for a few minutes and Sakura almost raising her hands for Sasuke's sake, only to be chewed out by said Uchiha, only one hand was raised

Naruto himself scoffed at Sakura's feeble attempts to get him to quit, as doing that was like him trying to put the moves on Sakura to have a one-night stand with her or him telling her that she's beautiful, isn't going to happen. Anyway the one person's hand just so happened to be Kabuto, who claimed that he lost too much of his chakra and sustained an injury that hasn't healed yet.

With that said the boy turned to leave the area when Naruto stopped him dead in his tracks as well as getting everyone's attention

"Kabuto, I have a distinct feeling that you aren't telling the full truth, however I have an exam to win so I'll let you go. But know this never cross paths with the devil again, or hells judgment will soon call to you." He said releasing a quick blast of K.I. Kabuto then gasped when he felt something go across his chest. He looked behind his back and saw Naruto standing tall with Rebellion on his back.

Kabuto then felt his chest explode and his blood covering the floor below his feet. Reality kicked in as Kabuto felt his chest and was marveled that he didn't get killed just now. Kabuto then turned and walked out of the door, very careful not to let his emotions get the better of him and reveal his fighting skills thus drawing unwanted attention his way.

Once Kabuto was gone and seeing as how nobody else wished to quit the exam Hayate then moved on. He gave a quick and simple speech on what the rules of the prelims were and the simple fact was that there were no rules, all the fights were no holds barred. A fight would go on until either the opponent surrendered, knocked out, or…well killed. Once he said that an electronic screen appeared too installed within one of the walls. Once he explained that all matches would be selected at random. The screen then shuffled the name before two were selected, which made Sakura gasp

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi **

Sakura was shocked to find that Sasuke was fighting first, but she would have to believe that he could fight without so much as breaking a sweat.

"Will every non participant in the first match please head up to the balcony area." Hayate said

Everyone moved to the clearing, while on the way Naruto heard Kakashi tell Sasuke not to activate his Sharingan or else he would have to step in and stop the match. Naruto already contemplated that if that were to happen, The Uchiha's curse seal would activate and that would force a DQ on his part. Naruto had a smirk on his face, knowing full well that without the Sharingan, the Uchiha was basically useless.

"Okay the first match Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi..Hajime." Hayate said before he jumped back. Sasuke was on the defensive the entire match, dodging attacks left and right as his opponent held the ability to drain a person of his chakra and use it as his own. Naruto was confused to learn of such an ability existing, as there was never any records regarding a clan that could absorb another person's chakra.

However in the end though, Sasuke proved once more that his Sharingan was the only thing that made him strong. Sasuke ducked under a punch from Yoroi before he kicked upward in a crouched position. Naruto's eyes narrowed at that, as he knew that was his technique and Sasuke copied it during their fight in the forest. Now that bastard had the nerve to claim this was his original maneuver, using the initial kick from the Primary lotus technique and the dancing leaf shadow technique and then added a different flare to it by adding in some mid air combo's before he slammed the heal of his foot into Yoroi's chest calling "Lion's combo"

Once the match ended and Sasuke was declared the winner, Kakashi appeared behind him and took him away from the area. After waving everyone off he disappeared along with Sasuke in order to patch up that seal on his neck. Once the medics got Yoroi out of the area the randomizer started once more and soon revealed the name of those in the second match

**Aburame Shino vs. Akimichi Choji **

"Oh man, why do I have to face Shino?" Choji asked with Shikamaru patting him on his back and told him good luck. Shino didn't say anything as he stood with his arms hidden in his overcoat pockets.

"The second match between Aburame Shino vs. Akimichi Choji…Hajime." He said

The match only lasted about a good two minutes, due to Shino having to recall his bugs whenever Choji would enter into his expansion jutsu and use the meat tank technique that his clan is so fond of. Shino kept dodging around the area with Choji not to far behind the boy, until Shino got an idea. After he dodged yet another strike from Choji, Shino landed in front of one of the walls and awaited for the bog boy to take the bait

He did, as he rolled his body in pretty fast speed and would have hit Shino, had said boy not jump over him and thus trapped him in the wall. Shino would then unleash a swarm of his bugs and would then have them feed on Choji's chakra but only enough to knock him unconscious. Shino may not have that many friends, but to the few that he had, he was by far the most loyal out of everyone

After taking Choji's chakra, the jutsu dispelled itself and soon revealed a swirl eyed Choji, who gave up the match to Shino. Once the boy was declared the winner, he walked towards the stands, while Choji himself was carted away by the medics, even though they had some difficulties at first due to his size. Once his body was cleared, the screen started again and two names were picked

**Kunkuro no Sabaku**** vs. Tsurugi Misumi **

Now this match up caught Naruto's attention, as he wanted to see what abilities Kunkuro held. The match started with Misumi revealing that he had the ability to release the bones in his body and make his body intangible like rubber. Once that was revealed Misumi would then wrapped his entire body around Kunkuro and after a quick struggle did Misumi break the neck of Kunkuro, after he refused to forfeit the match. It was then directly after did people learn that Kunkuro wasn't really dead as his neck snapped behind his head and looked at Misumi before wood revealed itself

It was then that Kunkuro revealed that the person Misumi was trying to kill was none other a puppet, as a pair of arms burst out from within the jumpsuit it was wearing and was now squeezing the life out of Misumi. Kunkuro himself, appeared from the wrapped bundle with chakra strings attached to his fingers and was connected directly to his hands. He basically revealed that he himself was the puppeteer to the puppet itself.

Kunkuro then applied hard pressure onto Misumi, who surrendered the match immediately only for Kunkuro to give one more squeeze which knocked out Misumi. Kunkuro then dropped the rubber boy's body on the ground as he rewrapped his puppet and walked back to the stands.

Naruto himself had a large smirk on his face, as he had hoped that the boy would pose a threat later on. After the medics got the body of Misumi, the screen lit up and two more names were placed together

**Nara Shikamaru vs. Inuzuka Kiba **

"Yes, to bad we didn't get the dobe but Shikamaru with do, right Akamaru?" Kiba said getting a bark from his dog companion as he jumped over the railing and down to the ground, while Shikamaru muttered troublesome to himself before walked down to the floor and stood before an egger Kiba. Hayate then declared the match to begin and wasting very little time was Kiba, as he match a quick seal and called out "Beat-mimicry: All fours jutsu" before charging at the lazy boy, who simply dodged to the left and allow the boy to miss horribly

Kiba wasn't fazed by it as he planted his foot on the ground before jumping at Shikamaru while calling out "Piercing Fang" and turned into a tornado of sorts. Naruto watched the match with slight boredom, as Kiba seemed to continue to try and hit the boy only for Shikamaru to keep dodging the attacks by the dog boy

"Shikamaru will you just take this guy out already?" Naruto said with Shikamaru muttering trouble some white haired boy before he stood ready for spinning Inuzuka clan member. The dog boy flew at him in quick speed before Shikamaru jumped to the side and allowed the boy to pass. Kiba however didn't noticed that he was heading for the wall only for him to slam his head and knocked himself out into the wall behind Shikamaru

To that wasn't funny was a HUGE understatement, as Naruto, Anko, and Lee were on the ground rolling, while the others were just holding in the chuckles in their throats. When Kiba was taken back to the medical center the next set of names were chosen and one of them made the white haired boy frown.

**Tsukiakari Tenten vs. Haruno Sakura **

Sakura looked completely confident that she would win against this girl and prove to Naruto that she wasn't useless until Naruto spoke "Sakura, forfeit the match and save us all some time." The boy said making Sakura gasp before she spoke

"Why should I? You already think I'm useless so I going to prove you wrong." She said feeling a little hurt but she had to remember that the boy didn't like her nor trust her anymore

"I'm not saying that just because I think your worthless. I'm saying it out of pity to Ten-chan. You won't even be a challenge to her, though Temari-chan would defiantly give her a run for her money." He said with Tenten blushing at the fact that Naruto was confident in her ability as a kunoichi and Temari for Naruto saying that she was strong, even though she hasn't fought yet. Sakura, however felt herself tear up before she got a determined look on her face and walked down to the floor.

Naruto himself sighed deeply before he looked at what would be an EXTREMELY easy fight for Tenten. Once Sakura arrived to the floor, her serious look never left her but Tenten had a rather dull and bored look on her face. she could easily tell that this girl wasn't kunoichi material and soon felt the need to nip it in the bud and spoke

"You should listen to Naruto-kun, he knows what he's talking about when it comes to fighting." Tenten said with Sakura looking like she was getting pretty mad

"No. I'm going to finally prove once and for all that I am not worthless, and beat you right here." Sakura said with Naruto sighing

'I warned her.' He thought before Hayate raised his arms "The fifth match between Tsukiakari Tenten and Haruno Sakura…Hajime"

Sakura wasted little time in making the first move, as she threw three kunai's at Tenten before she ran at the girl while doing some seals and brought out three clones. Tenten sighed as she dodged the first kunai but grabbed the last two in the air and threw it back at the pink haired girl that took out her two clones in a quick flash.

Tenten then stepped aside as Sakura sent a flying kick at her head and pushed her away from her and made Sakura trip on her own two feet. Sakura did regain her footing and sent the heel of her right foot at Tenten's head, which was caught before she was thrown across the floor and landed on her chest.

Tenten sighed as she approached the pink haired "If that is the best that you can do, then what's the point of getting serious in this? I'm only giving you one last chance for you to give up. Someone playing ninja has no way to beat one." Tenten said in a harsh tone with Sakura getting up from the ground and coughed hard for a moment before getting the air back in her lungs

"I'm not playing ninja, I earned this headband and I plan to prove to you the reason why I earned it." She said with Tenten scoffing

"Please, the only requirement is that you pass a written exam, make a few clones, and impress your sensei with teamwork. Naruto-kun said it himself "If I didn't change my whole act before the test and stayed as that weak little blonde boy, I still would have became a gennin". Just face the facts, your worthless." Tenten said with Sakura finally losing it. She then removed her headband that she used to hold her hair back and tied it around her forehead

She then launched another kunai at the weapons mistress before she charged forward while creating two more clones. All three then ran in a crisscrossing pattern before they were full ready to attack. To bad for her Tenten already knew this trick, as she slapped the kunai away and ran at pink haired girl.

One clone sent a wide-angle kick at Tenten's head, only for the girl to duck under it and held her right arm back. When Sakura neared, Tenten then sent an uppercut that nailed Sakura in her chin and sent her into the air before she fell on her back and skidded across the floor. The pink haired girl would then try to pick herself up but found that she couldn't do so no matter how hard she tried.

Tenten then shook her head in disappointment before she spoke to Sakura "Did you actually think that that would work? to use an academy level method of tactics on a two year gennin? Naruto-kun said that at the academy you were recognized as the smartest amongst your generation's new gennins, yet here you are using the method learned in the academy." Tenten said with Sakura looking down though Tenten felt much more was needed to be said.

"Besides Naruto-kun told me everything that you are in shinobi terms. All you do is fawn over that pathetic Uchiha, who doesn't even try to acknowledge your existence much less who you are. In addition, to further make matters worse all you do is follow that emo you call a teammate like a sick puppy instead of spending your time training or improving your skills. If you quit thinking with your pussy and start using what people acknowledge you for behind that movie screen length forehead of yours, you may get Naruto-kun's acknowledgement." She said as she walked away from the still downed girl, who passed out and was picked up by her sensei.

Tenten then walked up to Naruto and surprised everyone when she gave him a small kiss before she smirked at him

"How did I do Naruto-kun?" she asked while grinding her hips over Naruto's crouch area

"Like a lady after my heart." He said with her smiling at him, knowing that he was cheering for her even though he already knew she would win the match. The screen the lit up once more and revealed the next match to all that were to participate

**Temari vs. Yamanaka Ino **

"Damn, Temari-chan got an easy one to." Naruto said quietly to Tenten and Hinata, as Ino and Temari stood on the floor.

"Naruto-kun don't say that, Ino-san could win this." Hinata said only to see Naruto shake his head indicating that he said no

"She's worse compared to Sakura with the only improvement is that she has ONE jutsu more then what Sakura has, but its useless unless she can catch her opponent off guard which is also impossible. She is also a far worse fan girl then Sakura is, as if you even ask to take her training seriously she would need something for you to bribe her with. Besides Temari is by far better since she has been training since the day she could walk and judging by the size of that fan she's quite strong with it. Ino is facing one of the worst opponents she could have." Naruto said with everyone looking shocked, as they listened in to the intellect of the boy.

And indeed Naruto's words spoke the truth, because as soon as Hayate started the match Temari opened her fan straight to the third moon and unleashed her wind scythe jutsu, that sent Ino flying into the stands and hit the wall with full force, thus knocking her unconscious. Naruto sighed as Temari was declared the winner. When the blonde girl began to walk back to the stands she looked in Naruto's direction and gave him a wink before walking to where her team was

"That's not a bad perception kid." Kunkuro said catching everyone's attention "My sister is recognized as the strongest gennin kunoichi throughout all of Suna, and that's is mainly because Suna isn't as kind or soft hearted as this village when it comes to gennin. If it wasn't for the Kazekage's desire to have her and myself be on the same team as Gaara, she would most likely be a jounin." He said with everyone just looking shocked.

The screen on the wall once more flashed until two names were called that surprised people

**Rock Lee vs. Tsuchi Kin **

Lee had a small smirk on his face, as he walked down to the floor along with Kin following him as well before they both stood on the floor facing each other

"You know normally I don't fight women, so I won't attack you." He said with Kin smirking to herself before she pulled out some senbon

"Okay then, I guess it'll be an easy win for me." Kin said with Hayate beginning the match. Kin was about to throw the senbon before Lee held up his hand and reached for his sunglasses

"I said I wouldn't attack you, not that I wouldn't fight you. I have other means to get the victory." He said before he pushed up his glasses and opened his eyes, with Kin preparing for whatever he had planned for her. Kin's eyes widened, as she looked into Lee's Mashingan, as it glowed and spun around before Kin began to get a funny feeling in her lower body. She tried to ignore it, but it continued to return with more forcefulness then earlier until she could no longer resist it and began to play with herself in front of everyone.

"Ohhh, Ohhh Lee-kun don't stop, don't stop Lee-kun, keep hitting right there." Kin said with everyone looking at the sound girl with confusion, as she seemed to be having an orgasm in the middle of a fight.

"YES! Right there Lee-kun, keep using that big tool of yours." She said as a far off look came to her eyes and her body move as if she was having sex right in the middle of the floor. Everyone could only stare at the sound girl in disgust, confusion, and enjoyment for some of the people. Naruto had somehow brought out a bag of popcorn and ate a few pieces along with Asuma and Kakashi taking some since he offered.

"Man such great cinema, I feel like I'm watching Icha Icha being acted out in front of my eyes." Kakashi said as he pulled down his mask to eat the popcorn, which the surrounding audience missed as they watched the girl continue her strange antics. Kin didn't care however, as her moaning came louder and louder with Lee-kun being mutter from her voice until the big one came and the scream of "LEE-KUN" could be heard all over the room. She then got down on her knees and feel unconscious from pleasure while muttering "Lee-kun" all throughout her period of being out of it, with a smile on her face that she received untold amounts of pleasures from sex. To say everyone was shocked was a complete understatement, as the girl seem to be getting pleasure through unseen sexual intercourse.

The guys all had smirks from seeing the live prono scene while the girls were muttering, "I'll have what she's having" under their breathe.

Lee soon felt the attention was on him, as he covered his eyes with his glasses "I'm sure your all wondering what I did. Well it all came from a term known as devilish charm. I used that term to create a Genjutsu that simulates the pleasure center in ones mind in order to make the body of the "victim" feel the full pleasure the person's mind is feeling. In short my Genjutsu gives a literal meaning to the term, mind fuck." Lee said with everyone looking shocked while Naruto himself smirked

The medics then came to pick up Kin's body but Lee stopped them "Don't bother, she'll awaken in three…two…one." He said with Kin's eyes opening and began to look around the area. Her eyes then landed on Lee, which made her squeal loudly before she ran up to the white haired teen and planted a huge kiss on the teen lips, which was returned to the black haired girl.

After thirty seconds passed, the two separated from each other and Lee walked back up to the stands with Kin closely behind. Lee then stood beside Naruto, who shook his hand and said "Congrats playboy" before the screen lit up and Naruto himself smirked at who was next

**Gaara vs. Kinta Dosu **

"This is going to get bloody." Naruto said to himself, though everyone around him heard it. Before anyone could question him, Gaara exploded into sand and reappeared on the floor, shocking everyone since they never saw a jutsu like that before. Dosu himself made it to the floor though he had a cocky look in his exposed eye

"You seem to hold the ability to control the sands, so lets see what's stronger your sand or my sound." He said with Gaara remaining silent with his hard look baring into the eye of Dosu "Besides your just stepping stone to the person I want to face, that white haired kid dressed in red. I'll be more then happy to take you down as a warm up." Dosu said pulling back his sleeve to reveal his amplifier

"You shouldn't tempt me when I'm like this. When my blood boil's _mother _is ready to feed." Gaara said before his cork popped out and sand began to leak out

"The eighth match between Sabaku no Gaara vs. Kinta Dosu…Hajime." He said with Dosu acting fast. He charged forward with his amplifier arm extended back. When he neared Gaara, he sent his fist forward, only to be shocked when he hit a sand wall, that erupted from the ground. Gaara then extended his right arm and the sand then wrapped itself around Dosu like a cocoon. Gaara then lifted his arm into the air calling out "Sand coffin"

The cocoon then floated in the air, due to Gaara's will, before the boy closed his hand calling "Sand Funeral"

The cocoon then compressed within itself and blood exploded from the sides of the cocoon that held Kinta Dosu "The Sand Funeral allows me to compress the air within it and increase the pressure before he died. In truth he died a painless death and his body shall be decomposed in the sand." Gaara said as he returned all the sand within his gourd and then walked away with Hayate declaring him the winner

Many people were just flat out silent, including the newly awakened Sakura and Ino who woke up from their respective slumbers. They couldn't believe the brutality that Gaara showed and his uncaringness on how he killed another human being. Naruto soon felt his smirk leave his face however as the next set of names were called for the next match. A match Naruto does not want to see

**Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata**

Hinata gasped and looked at Naruto with a worried look on her face. Said boy was gripping the railing in front of him hard and grinding his teeth against each other. Hinata then grasped his face and gave him a soft kiss before reassuring him with a smile on her face. Kurenai watched her student in mild surprise and happiness that she had finally told the boy how she felt and no longer had help her get the confidence to try.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine Naruto-kun." She said with Naruto calming down before he nodded his head

"Just be careful Hinata-chan." He said before he kissed her again. The girl then walked down to the floor and the match began, but it soon turned to a fight that can only be from the result of inner clan turmoil. Neji started the match by berating Hinata and tried to knock down her self-esteem. It would have worked had Naruto not spoke to Hinata and helped her regain her confidence.

It would then become one of the best fights in the whole prelims as they fought using their clans Taijutsu style known as the gentle fist. The match would go on for a full three minutes with no one gaining the upper hand over the other until they both struck each other in the chest. A pregnant pause came over them both before Hinata coughed up blood. Everyone was confused until Neji revealed with and showed the girls arm

Hinata looked at her arm and gasped. Her whole arm was covered with red spots that went along her arm "I can't believe it, this whole time you were…," she was saying until Neji cut her off

"Yes, this entire time I've been attacking and closing your chakra points so you are no longer able to use chakra for the rest of this fight." He said before he swatted her away like a fly "I told you that you were weak and that fate is against you. In truth you never once stood a chance against me and you were destined to be defeated by me." Neji said as he turned to walk away but Hinata would shock everyone and stand back up.

Naruto was beginning to feel his anger grow within him, as a light sheen of Kyuubi's chakra began to appear around him with he himself taking on his no tail form. Neji himself was oblivious to all this as he was focused on Hinata

"Why do you defy fate Hinata-sama?" Neji asked with said girl smiling a little

"Because unlike you, I have someone that I want prove myself to and gain my strength from. To me fate means nothing compared to him." Hinata said which made Neji a little peeved "You have become to clouded by fate and your suffering for it. If you believe in it then your only being dishonest with yourself." She said setting Neji off his rocker.

"Shut up you bitch, I'm not the delusional one here as you already chosen your own fate." He said as he then charged at the girl with the full intent of killing her. He raised his right arm and sent out a right palm that connected but not to Hinata but to Naruto's back, who was holding Hinata close to him. That one thing made everyone go wide-eyed as they never even seen the boy move that fast or move period.

Neji himself was also shocked but not because Naruto took the shot, but the fact that the boy wasn't staggering or showing any fatigue from the hit itself. Naruto held Hinata close to him as she smiled at the boy

"Hey Naruto-kun, how did I do?" she asked with a trickle of blood trailing her cheek. Naruto would then wipe it off her face and would look at her with a small smile

"You did great Hinata, but your hurt." He said with Hinata coughing loud enough for everyone to hear. The jounin senseis would then appear in front of Neji should he try to attack Naruto and Hinata again. Kurenai herself looked towards her student with a sad look on her face, she didn't want her student to go through this type of turmoil but was happy that Naruto stepped in when he did and stopped from what looked like a killing blow.

"Hinata, I'm going to try to heal you but I haven't perfected the move yet, so there is a chance I could mess up a bit." He said with Hinata nodding

"Its okay Naruto-kun. If you can do it then I don't care about the repercussions." She said with Naruto smiling before he kissed her. It surprised everyone that he would do that in this kind of situation, but they soon discovered why, as Hinata glowed a bright white before the white surrounded her body and began to heal the wounds she sustained from Neji's assaults.

After two minutes, Naruto separated himself from a now unconscious Hinata and held her bridal style. The medics came with a moment to waste and took Hinata to the medical center. It was then that Naruto would expel the largest amount of killing intent he has ever produced and said killing intent was solely directed on Neji. Neji himself was now feeling truly scared of the boy as he slowly approached the white eyed teen

"You better pray to your almighty god or that fate of yours, because when you and I fight, **YOUR ASS WILL BELONG TO THE DEVIL!" **Naruto said with his voice turning demonic and his form changing for a brief moment until it returned to his regular form, but with gold chakra surrounding his body. His eye turned to the silted blood reds of Kyuubi's and glared straight into Neji's like he was peering into the boy's very soul. The white eyed boy quickly fled the area along with the jounin while Naruto remained where he was, his eyes never leaving Neji while Zaku arrived to the floor

**Sparda Naruto vs. Abumi Zaku **

"You know I was hoping that I would fight you, now I can pay you back for what you did to my arms." He said only for Naruto to direct his attention to Zaku and dawned a completely blank look on his face. Naruto said nothing, instead all he did was turn to Zaku and started to smirk at Zaku, which made the boy shuddered in fear. It was the smirk of demon, ready to pronce on his prey and massacre him.

He was going to kill something and Zaku couldn't have come at a better time

"I'm going to enjoy what I'm about to do to you within the next thirty seconds." Naruto said in a dark voice that was making everyone look on in fear.

"The final match Sparda Naruto vs. Abumi Zaku…Hajime." Hayate said as he jumped back, knowing that the white haired boy was in the mood to kill and he wasn't going to be near him while he did it

"Its payback time you bastard, Super slicer wa-" he was saying until Naruto vanished from sight and buried his fist in Zaku's gut, making the boy cough up blood before Naruto slammed his left fist into the sound gennin's face that sent the boy onto towards ground. Naruto then let loose a roar as he slammed his now clawed right palm onto Zaku's face, giving the oto shinobi slash marks over his face and his left eye.

Naruto then raised his right foot and slammed it into Zaku's lower back, making the boy cry out in pain. Naruto then grabbed Zaku's arms and with an ungodly roar ripped both appendages from the sound boys body. Zaku could only scream at the untold pain he now felt. Naruto quickly grabbed the boy by the back of his head and started to slam into the ground multiple times, the blood starting to appear with each slam he received until Naruto gave one final slam into the ground and caused a small pool of blood to form around the boys head.

However, Naruto _still_ wasn't done, as he then grabbed Zaku by his neck and hoisted him in the air. He then held up his right hand and a gold energy sphere appeared in his hand, while he stared at Zaku, whose face was now covered with blood and some parts of his face caved, yet he was still alive. He looked at Naruto, whose hold around his neck was so strong that his lungs were filling up with blood, yet the white haired knew what he was asking

"I'm sure your wondering how you are still alive, well the answer is simple; I'm _keeping_ you alive. I want you to feel this, to feel my torment, my pain, and my anger, all of it. You are going to be the sacrifice towards Hyuuga-teme, as he will see what's in store for him when we dance." He said as he held up his right hand and brought fourth a gold orb. Everyone stared in amazement of the attack the boy was using before Naruto spoke again "It's time to meet your oblivion, Solar Flare Rasengan" He called out as he slammed his orb into Zaku's stomach. A bright flash overtook the area as everyone covered their eyes from the light. When it cleared everyone looked to see Naruto standing tall with his head looking towards the ground, while Zaku was no where to be found only particles of ash floating in the air.

That was by far the most disturbing display of brutality anyone has ever witnessed within the exams, and it was more surprising to see Naruto do it. Hayate quickly shook his head before he called the victor.

"The winner of the final match Sparda Naruto." Hayate said with the boy turning his still blood red eyes towards Neji, who gulped at the amount of untold madness behind them but soon reassured himself that he had nothing to fear.

He shouldn't have to fear a new year gennin right?

AN: done and done. Glad to finally get this over with, now the next chapter is something that I'm unsure of what date it will come out, as I HAVE to go back to my other stories. I should have the next update within August but then again I wasn't sure if I would be updating this next.

Now then its time to grade this weeks manga. As you all know the grades go from I,F,D,C,B, and A

I: Kishimato giving no face time to Hinata. Why is it that the one character that has actual feelings for the main character is being shut out? Hinata needs to be involved more in the story as she has the best flexible character throughout the series. People are still fighting over Naruto getting with Sakura and Hinata while some are claiming that Sasuke will win Naruto (If you think that then you need to stop reading this manga). I'm a huge fan of Naruto/Hinata and a former fan of Naruto/Sakura, I want to see something actually concrete

F: Kishimato not including Naruto in this week's manga. Now I know that Naruto has gone from pimp to pussy in no less then ten chapters, but I actually now see what's smart behind Kishimato's choice. You see I remember a little super hero called Superman and the one thing he was known for was his inability to end a life. He spared the likes of Lex Luther, Dark Side, even Joker when they tangled once yet he never refused to fight. I can except Naruto willingness to end wars or meaningless deaths, but what I do want is for Naruto to stop trying to fulfill a promise that he shouldn't keep

D: Kishimato not including Sasuke in this week's manga. I am glad that he left the homo out, because I'm real tired of him and want to see what the other characters can do. Sasuke needs to be out of another arc or two before he can come back and final get the message through Naruto's head "I want to stay out here and away from Konoha."

C: Kishimato letting Sai set Sakura straight. This weeks manga featured Sakura actually getting the fact that Naruto loves her and something else to, that she's the reason why Naruto's a pussy. Sai told her that he believes that both Sasuke and Sakura cause him pain and I agree with him. Don't agree with me? then lets turn back the hands of time to lets say the beginning when Naruto was starting out. Always remember that Naruto drew strength and confidence from Sasuke, as he felt the need to always try to best him. And as for Sakura? Naruto just wanted to be loved by someone for real so he would try hard for her but would always end up short, kinda like the nice guy that gets friend zoned by the girl he wants to be with.

B: Kishimato revealing the names of the jinchuriki and giving me a reason to improve them. Now there are things that I like from Kishimato, mainly his thought process. I like the fact that he made something colossal and gave it a very well placed amount of uniqueness like Toriyama did for Dragon Ball Z, and in this case the nine vessels are no different. However what decreased the grade for this selection is the fact that He used the wrong Bijuu. Instead he used the four tailed monkey, the five tailed seahorse, the six tailed slug, the seven tailed beetle, and the eight tailed ox. I can grade him for being original but he should have just stuck to the legend

A: Kishimato making Danzo the leader of all the five nations. You know something odd about this whole thing is that I actually want to see more of Danzo's character being used, as he gives that true badass emotion needed in the cannon. Now if Danzo were to get killed off in this arc and say Naruto take his place? Tsunade returns from the grave and as acting Hokage? Or allowing Minato to return again wouldn't that make the story a bit better? we shall see soon enough

Now one thing is for sure and that is the fact that Hinata still has the leading standpoint amongst the pairing chart. I'm sure many of you have opinions on it, but the truth in the matter is that where there are fans there are haters. Hinata has by far the most in straight pairing wise as well action based stories, and she probably has the most haters in her pairing with Naruto. Think of it like you were a WWE fan, people love John Cena to the bone but there is also a substantial amount of haters as well. Another one is also Randy Orton, as people hate Randy Orton yet when ever he comes out, you here a good amount of cheers to.

Sakura does have an easier chance to get with Naruto, but Hinata does have a better standpoint in getting with Naruto. However the story is to deep in the action that the pairing would only hinder what Kishimato has planned, so I want everyone to wait it out and see what the man has in store for us all. And remember in a review

**1) Tell me if you liked the chapter or not.**

**2) Tell me what you liked about the chapter or a scene you enjoyed**

**3) Tell me what you DIDN'T like about the chapter and what I wrote**

**4) Recommend a suitable improvement or give a recommendation.**

Until Next Time

Peace


	22. Mission 22

"Frank Strong, come on down you have the next chapter to Playing the four devils." Said the announcer as 'the price is right' theme song played as Reaper INI walked down to the stage.

Was up? I know the wait was long and unbearable for the updates to return (well its only been a couple of months), but I'm back and have a new chapter in the midst. This one won't have the kind of action you would normally think but it does have a certain KIND of action that you'll cheer loud for. Also I've been busy with writing new fics, especially the rewrites I got planned, so the wait after this update will be a little longer. Then I got busy trying to find new animes to watch but was unsuccessful sadly, so I decided to spend the rest of my time brainstorming and in the end I came up with two new story ideas with something I've been dying to try out for along time.

But enough of that garbage, time to start the brand new chapter

Enjoy

CH. 22 – Diving into Water…(Giggity)

Naruto stood before the smiling Sandaime, along with the other winners in the preliminary round. Out of the ten that made it to the end seven were from Konoha, three were from Suna, and the sound shinobi were all but dead except one that was currently trying to get to the one that defeated her.

"Congratulations to all those of you that have made it to the final round of the Chunin exams, even though one is missing." Hiruzen said before he went into an explanation on what the main exam was and what exactly it stood for. He stated that the main exam was meant for them to be viewed by high standing figureheads and the people of their village. He also stated that they would be waiting for a full month before they would be able to fight in the finals of the exams

"Now then allow me to explain more to you all as you won't be fighting like the way you have seen. Instead you all shall be expecting your opponents and improve your ways to fight your opponent. The prelims were set so that you all wouldn't be able to expect your opponent's abilities like anyone would experience in any shinobi like situation in which you would have to fight an unknown enemy." He explained

'Got that right. I would have never known that we had a guy here that can control sand.' Shikamaru thought, quickly glancing at Gaara out of the corner in his eye.

"However the final trail is set up so that you all know the person you're fighting and can thus improve yourself to their fighting style or to improve your own. You have seen the winners fight and you know their techniques so that way you can be better prepared to fight in a month's time. It also gives time to those that were injured in their fights to heal as well as train." Sarutobi said with Naruto rolling his eyes. However, it did give him time to fully master all of his devil arms and maybe created a new technique

"Now then before I dismiss you all there is a matter that needs attending and that is to find out who you're facing. There are pieces of paper within that box Anko is holding. In there you will draw one piece only." Hiruzen said calmly

"Don't bother coming up, I'll come around so you brats just wait your turn and take one piece of paper." Anko said as she walked along the line and allowed each kid to take the slips of paper. Once Anko was done, everyone was then instructed to reveal the number that they have drawn

"8" said Tenten.

"1" said Naruto.

"7" said Temari.

"2" said Neji

"3" said Kunkuro.

"5" said Gaara.

"Troublesome, 10" said Shikamaru.

"6" said Lee

"9" said Shino.

"Then Sasuke has number 4." Ibiki said before he wrote out the match line-ups and was shocked at what he saw

"Okay then everyone lets see who you shall be facing." Sarutobi said with Ibiki revealing the line up of matches, which shocked almost everyone there, but one had a smirk plastered on his face

Match 1: Sparda Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji

Match 2: Sabaku no Kunkuro vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Match 3: Sabaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee

Match 4: Sabaku no Temari vs. Tsukiakari Tenten

Match 5: Nara Shikamaru vs. Aburame Shino

'Man, I can't believe I'm last.' Tenten thought with a frown

'That Naruto kid is hot. I really hope I can get him back to Suna where we can play "the pervert and the school girl"' thought Temari with a perverted smile on her face.

'Damn I have to fight Shino. It's unfair but at least I won't have to avenge Ino's loss.' Thought Shikamaru with an outside sigh

'Praise almighty god that I don't have to fight Gaara. You truly are awesome and merciful.' Kunkuro thought as he now planned to get deeper in religion, after he commits his adultery act first

'Not bad, I get to fight Hyuuga in the first round. And maybe even the teme or Gaara or Lee' Naruto thought with a smirk on his face

"Now before I dismiss you all are there any questions?" asked Sarutobi before motioning to Shikamaru who lazily spoke up.

"Since this is a tournament that mean's there is only one winner, right. Does this mean only one person can become a Chunin?" asked Shikamaru.

"No. There will be judge's including myself, the Kazekage, the Lords of various countries and other ninja leaders who will be watching. Throughout the tournament, these judges will evaluate your abilities. Those who are judged to have the necessary qualities of a Chunin will be able to become one even if they lose their first match." Said Sarutobi before taking a puff from his pipe.

"Does that mean that it is possible for everyone here to advance to Chunin?" asked Temari.

"Yes. However, it is also possible that no one will become a Chunin. To advance in the tournament means you have more opportunities to appeal to the judges." Explained Sarutobi.

"If that is all then thanks for all the effort you exerted for these trials. You are all dismissed until a month from now." Said Sarutobi allowing for the gathered shinobi to leave the building and prepare themselves. Naruto himself decided to stick around, as he felt the need to sleep coming more and more by the minute. When he walked to the sleeping quarters, he didn't noticed that someone was following him and held certain intentions in her actions.

(Later)

Naruto walked around the hallway that lead to the sleeping quarters only to be surprised that Anko was standing in the hallway. The purple haired Tokubetsu jounin looked to the side and smirked as she saw the white haired boy standing in front of her. She then walked up to him and was smirking up a small storm

"Congrats on your win gaki. I had to say that was the most gruesome and impressive fight that I've ever seen." She said with Naruto looking down on the ground

"It wouldn't have gone that far had Hinata-chan not gotten hurt." Naruto said in a low voice. Anko however frowned hearing that before she took Naruto's chin in her hand and made the boy look at her.

"Look kid, that would have happened either way if you wanted to or not. You have to remember that their clan has had animosity towards each other for years and that match proves how bad their blood is." She said with Naruto looking a little eased by that, but Anko knew that he has not gotten over it. She then got an idea, which she knew would have happened eventually be it sooner or later on in the future.

"Hey Naruto-kun, follow me for a moment I'd like to show you something." Anko said as the boy nodded. She then took his hand in hers and walked towards the area she wanted. The two continued until they reached the area that Anko claimed was her room. The boy was confused as he looked around the dimly lit room that held a queen-sized bed with a bathroom and a window over looking the village and the true beauty of the forest that surrounded the tower they were currently located. His thought process was interrupted when Anko placed her arms around his neck and looked him in the eye.

"Naruto-kun, do you remember what you promised me awhile ago?" She asked while slowly removing the boy's jacket from his shoulders until he was wearing only his vest and exposed his tattooed arms to her. She then ran her hands down his arms to feel his covered skin, until she reached under his vest and pulled the zipper down and removed it. She then removed the boys mesh shirt and exposed his chest to her.

She grew a deep smirk on her face "You promised me that when the time was right you would give me what I wanted. I would say that the time is now." she said wrapping her arms around his neck again with Naruto himself also doing the same Anko did and removed her jacket before she placed her arms around his neck. Said boy then placed his hands on the women's hips and felt the smooth curves on her body that only women her age can attain.

Naruto knew that this day would come. Hell, he has felt the desire to tap that ass since the first day he met her, but what his ancestor Vergil said that human's always chase what they cannot have, such as money, slaves and power. Only those with the drive to have it can get it but those that are born with will already have it.

However, for Naruto this was just another girl ready to be his

Anko herself was kinda surprised at herself for willing to seduce and sleep with a thirteen-year-old boy while she herself was still in her early twenties. However, Naruto was no longer considered a preteen or even a boy in the eyes of both the law and in life itself. While yes he is still a minor but in terms of law Naruto was an adult that had the rights to kill another human being in the villages army if need to see fit, as well as fight for the village in the chance of losing your life in a war. If you were able to do all that and not be able to have sex, what was the point then?

Besides, she did not really have a problem with having sex with him, after all sex was one of the things she loved in life. Especially when she could mark any villager stupid enough to try to use their weak game to just have a one-night stand with her and think that they can brag about it later on. Well to those villagers it was a night they would never forget, as first she would make sure that after they gave her what she wanted and fell asleep, she would then take their money, and brand them with her signature.

She remembered hearing some married men scream at nights when their wives saw the mark, although it was not her fault they chose to cheat with her, just that they were too stupid to fall asleep on her. However, that was not the point. It was now time to get the party started.

She then pushed the boy back on the bed, and landed on the soft surface as he sat on the edge while Anko decided to put on a little show for him. She then shook her hips, moved her hands towards her shirt, and removed it to fully expose her D-cup breast with her pert nipples shining in Naruto's eyes. The woman shook her breast around a bit before showing her back to the boy and shook her ass in his face. The purple haired woman then moved her hands to the hem of her skirt before ripping them apart, which helped further prove that she wore no panties. She was as bare assed as the day she was born, she turned her body towards the boy and showed herself off

Naruto gazed over her body, as she removed the band holding her hair and let it fall loose so that it would hang over her shoulders. He looked her over and smirked at how well she kept her body. It was like out of everyone in the village she had one of the best ones next to Yuuhi Kurenai. Anko herself had a smirk plastered on her face as she saw the look on the boys face, and judging by the way he was looking at her and the whistle he let out told her that he indeed liked what he was seeing.

She then slowly walked towards the boy until she was straddling him. She then removed his headband and claimed his lips on hers while adding in her tongue to increase the feeling in it. She gasped lightly when Naruto's hands grabbed her ass and gave it a good squeeze before he picked her up a bit and pulled her closer to him, not breaking the kiss. Once Anko felt settled, she let the broke the kiss for a moment to catch her breath before she kissed him again only this time to go to his neck while he himself did the same.

It was soon that his eyes laid on the black mark on her neck and saw that it was the same mark as Sasuke had. Naruto knew that she was Orochimaru's apprentice and to see what kind of power that seal gave was amazing but at the same time, it was slowly taxing on your free will and the person you are. Kyuubi told him that that seal was like a substance he called cocaine. Cocaine or as its other term called crack was a mental stabilizing drug that attacks all pleasure's centers in the body for only a certain amount of time before it would leave the user stagnant. It would then give you a sense of neediness, as if you had to have the feeling it gave you and you, yourself would do whatever it takes just to get it.

That was what was happening to Sasuke now, his desire for power would be further enhanced by the seal on his neck and Orochimaru. However, Kyuubi stated that only those that bare demonic influence within them or holds demonic influence such as himself could remove the mark. However, there was one slight problem. The mark can only be removed through sexual intercourse and he was not willing to lay down with the guy and doing something he would probably commit suicide over.

Besides that boy was way to power hungry to even think about dating a woman, much less getting laid with one. He would probably lose his virginity to Orochimaru anyway in order to 'break him in'. Now as for Anko, the boy knew that she needed to be free from the seal as that was the only way to truly free her from Orochimaru. Besides it was also great to see that her seal never activated so getting rid of it won't be a real pain in the ass.

He soon gasped at the sudden chill under his waist as he looked down and saw why. Somehow while he was deep in thought Anko managed to use her skilled hands in removing his pants and his boxers in one sweep, revealing his 'Night stick' to her. Anko just stared at it for a minute before she eagerly got off to grab him and began to stroke his length getting a groan from the boy.

Anko continued to stroke him before she let out her tongue and began to lick the head, which had pre cum on it, before running it down the shaft. When she came back up, she opened her mouth, wrapped her lips around him, causing a moan to escape the boy's mouth, and slowly went down until her mouth was around the head and her tongue was running laps around it. Naruto himself moaned loudly before another escaped when she went in further and was now doing something known as deep throat.

She then bobbed her head along the boy's length, very surprised by the length the boy held for his age. Naruto groaned loudly, as he placed his hand on the woman's head and ran his fingers through it, while she herself went a little faster by the minute. Bobbing her head a little more, she then removed it from her mouth, though it was very slow and she dragged her tongue up his length, making him moan louder, before she went back down and took one of his balls in her mouth making Naruto go over the edge

"Oh my god. How are you so good at this?" he asked with Anko sliding her tongue up his length again. She did little more before she looked the boy in the eye while circling her tongue around the head before she spoke

"All through my years of experience kid." She said before she got up and kissed the boy again. No longer able to let her have all the fun in this, Naruto surprised her again by picking her up by her ass and brought her back on the bed, their kiss never breaking with their tongues still swirling. Naruto then detached himself from her mouth and then followed her lead and ran his tongue down her valley before taking a detour from his destination and took her right breast in his mouth and began to suck on it while his hand began to pinch the left one. Anko moan loudly as Naruto was using his hand's in the way only certain rare guys skilled in the sexual arts could do and that was pleasure her without penetration

Naruto was twisting and pinching the woman's left breast while he himself used his tongue and his teeth on her right one. Naruto then slid his hand down Anko's flat and well built stomach and soon reached the land with a giant split in the middle while going over the 'purple forest'. Anko then moaned louder as Naruto inserted two of his fingers inside her already wet pussy and began to scissor his fingers.

Anko grabbed the boys head and brought closer to her breast, which encouraged the boy to work a little harder on it before he felt that he was ready. He then lifted his body in the air and directed his erect member to Anko's wet pussy with said women looking ready to be taken. Anko then wrapped her legs around the boys waist and simply guided him to his prize that would forever make her his. The boy then lowered himself to her silt and without another moment to waist, he slammed himself into her.

Their was a brief pause between the two, as Naruto had to fight the urge to cum due to his shock that he was now connected with an older lady that would probably never even give him the time of day much less look his way if he was still the weak Uzumaki blonde boy. He was amazed at the feeling he got from the warmth, tightness, and smooth feeling around his dick gave him, and was now glad he managed to keep his urge down, as he knew he would have came then and there. Anko herself was shocked at the feeling she got from the hardness, warmth, and the size of his dick in her pussy that made her feel complete.

If anything Naruto's dick felt much better then the toys and vibrators she used while she continued to enjoy the feeling of Naruto's dick sheathed inside her pussy, making her feel complete.

Soon the moment passed and Naruto was now able to do what grand finally of sex was. He then pulled out and slammed back in making Anko moan aloud, while her body was being jerked around and her breast swaying due to the force of both the trusts and her bodies' movements. As a few moments passed, Anko began to move her body with Naruto's and their hips began to slap together which was echoed throughout the room due to the sweat built in their connected bodies. Anko then screamed out as Naruto fondled her right breast and took her left one in. Anko quickly wrapped her arms around the boy, not wanting the boy to stop his attacks on her pussy

To Anko her body felt like they were going on like this for hours when it was actually going past fifteen minutes (If you can do this in real life, your girlfriend will never leave you).

Naruto soon felt his speed going down though he still held power in it. Anko moved her hand from his back to his head and held it near her neck while she moaned his name out. Naruto then gave one last mighty thrust and like that both Naruto and Anko came at the same time. Anko was soon out of breath but Naruto was not quite done as his eyes turned red and his fangs grew out. Anko then felt said fangs bite down on her neck making her scream out before her body collapsed and she was now breathing hard.

Naruto then reluctantly pulled himself out of her and collapsed as fell with his own body collapsed beside the woman. She then placed her arm around the boy's chest and smirked at him, her hair looked a mess making her look far sexier to the boy. The woman then placed her head on his chest and smiled to herself

"So? Tell me, how was it?" Anko asked

"It was as if I had an experience with a woman that looks like an angel but acts like a devil." Naruto said with Anko smirking up a storm

"Well if you stay good and prove your worth, you'll see how much of a devil I really can be." Anko said before she began to drift into a blissful sleep.

"Then I guess I'm sleeping with the devil next time." He said before he himself fell asleep. If they were awake to notice, they would have seen Anko's curse mark pulse before it vanished and in its place was a sleeping black fox with purple fog surrounding it.

(Meanwhile)

Rock Lee himself was heaving after he just had a little fun himself with his new mistress, Tsuchi Kin. Apparently using that Genjutsu on the girl made her mind grow a strong attraction to him, and sense they technically had sex in their match, it made her fall for him, which he did not mind at all, since said girl was drop dead gorgeous in his demonic enhanced eyes. Kin herself was happy that she finally lost her virginity as all the guys in sound were just to arrogant for her to consider sleeping with.

Now granted this was not her first time having sex if having oral, and anal sex counted as times and maybe the few lesbian experience's she had, but she never had a true sexual experience until now. In sound, Orochimaru made it so that the boys and girls would be highly aggressive and when it came to sexual activities, you would only have two options.

One you could be dominated, or two you would dominate. That was it, and when it came to her actual virginity, she wasn't willing to allow.

Not even to the girls that she had sex with over her time as a sound gennin.

She felt happy that Lee took it for her, as for some odd reason she felt a true attraction to the boy, almost as if she knew that she would pick this boy to take something sacred from her.

She then picked up at the highly satisfied Lee and asked, "Wanna go again?"

"Again? But we just had two rounds of sex, five rounds of oral, and about three hours of making out and yet you still want to go again?" he asked with Kin looking as if she was thinking it through

"Yeah." Was her only reply

"Okay." He said before Kin smirked and got on top of him. If these two do not have any kids by twenty then one of them must have something that prevents them from it

(Later On That Day)

Naruto walked into the hospital with his hands in his coat pockets. He woke up about two hours ago with Anko and both could only look at each other with amazement that they just had sex and it was great for both of them. Naruto got a quick shower and put back on his cloths before he walked towards the hospital to pay a visit to Hinata

Normally he would have gone to go train but he knew that he would have to see the girl that he loved before he moved on to train.

Plus he had a request to ask that only one man can answer

As he entered the lobby, he saw his sensei in front of him

"Hey Kakashi, I wanted to ask you something." Naruto said only for Kakashi to respond as if he knew what Naruto was going to ask

"No Naruto, I cannot train you for the month ahead as I already promised Sasuke. But don't worry I found a worthy substitute for you." He said before another ninja appeared besides Kakashi and revealed that he was Ebisu, the teacher of Sarutobi Konohamaru and one of his first victims in his old harem jutsu that he has not used in so long.

It made him wonder weather or not he even knew how to do it again.

"Wow, I can't believe you found such a weak nobody to train me. Anyway I could give two shits less about your training I was going to ask if you knew where Hinata was." He asked making Kakashi look surprised before he told the boy what room to go to

However, before Naruto could walk away Ebisu intervened "I'm afraid that you don't understand Naruto-san, your sensei has made me your substitute sensei and as such I must inform you that I will begin your training now." He said pushing up his glasses and noticed that something was wrong, No Naruto. He looked around and saw Kakashi reading his book before he himself spoke

"He left while you were stammering. I'm sorry but I think you should just go back to doing what you were doing." He said before both men sighed.

It appeared that the boy still doesn't trust either one of them

(Meanwhile)

In the entire leaf village, only one person held the most respect and fear that could only come within mere points of beating Aburame Shibi, Hyuuga Hiashi. He was called the White Death due to his combined mastery of his Byakugan and Jyuken Taijutsu style as well as his highly keen intellect, plus the very fact that all he had to do was poke you lightly and you would die. If that was not enough, he was also one of the highest political connections and backings out the entire village that was only surpassed by the Hokage himself

However judging from the look on his face you could tell he felt, ashamed. Not at his daughter but at himself.

For many years the animosity between the main house and the branch house have thus far been the closet to bringing the clan to a civil war within it self. To make matters even worse then it was the death of his brother would only further inflate that. If it hadn't been for the Hyuuga council as well as certain branch house members to explain that Hizashi's death was needed not to spare Hiashi but to protect the clan from not only having the secrets of their bloodline exposed but to also not suffer the same fate of that foolish Uchiha clan.

It was through that reason; he had both the senseis of his daughter and his nephew within his chambers. He needed to do this now then he would go see Hinata to check up on her.

He needed to spend time with his first daughter anyway.

The two jounin however had different feelings, as they felt the need to squirm under the mans gaze and were fighting the urge greatly. Said man inwardly smirked as he saw that he still held his intimidating presence after all these years. It was then that he heard the story of what his daughter went through in her fight with his nephew. He felt angered that his nephew would go so far as to try to kill his daughter for something that was never her fault.

He now regretted never telling the boy the truth as he assumed that he would realize that his brothers died to protect the clan. The caged bird seal was something designed to seal away the bloodline of its bearer in the event of death and protect its clan secrets. If he were to die in place of his brother, then Kumo would study his bloodline and would then use that to destroy the clan, take their secrets, and create their own Hyuuga clan.

After Kurenai finished the tale, Hiashi raised his hand to tell them to stop.

"Do not worry about this matter for it will be solved. Now I shall be taking over both my daughters and my nephews training for the following month. Since you both have students, participating in the finals you can use that time to prepare them on whatever they need. For the next month it will be time for me to advance their Hyuuga art training." He said with both jounin nodding their heads

Gai then disappeared in a puff of smoke while Kurenai surprisingly stayed behind. Hiashi then motioned for her to speak and that she did

(The Next Day)

Naruto stood in his training grounds working on a new jutsu idea he had in his mind for so long, plus the fact that he was working on controlling his now fully awakened devil blood. For some reason when Orochimaru hit him with that seal Kyuubi's chakra was flooded through his system and infused with his own and seemed to have awakened some kind of dormant power within him but was starngly unable to grasp it again. Kyuubi stated that it was possibly his true power coming out or it was just that at that moment he accessed so much of his chakra that he broke through Orochimaru's seal.

It was unsure at this point

He now stood in his training ground wearing only a white V-neck shirt with black pants and ninja sandals. He panted hard after performing the technique again, but the smile on his face proved how hard he worked on it.

'Yes, that time I came closer to what I wanted done' Naruto thought before hearing footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Haku standing in front of him in her average cloths of a blue T-shirt and blue shorts that showed off her body a little to the boy. Haku looked at the surrounding area and whistled at the damage done to the area

"You did all this Naruto-kun?" She asked with Naruto wiping the sweat off of his head and drank some of the water he brought out

"Yeah, but the jutsu I'm working on isn't working out like I hoped. I think I may need more time then a month to get it down somewhat." He said with Haku nodding before she sat near the edge of the lake behind the house they lived in with Naruto right beside her

"Hey Naruto, I always wanted to ask you something but I never got the chance to do it." She asked with Naruto nodding

"Shoot." He said drinking more of his water

"Why didn't you see me as an enemy back when we first met? I never would have thought that you would pick me as someone worthy to be with you." She said

"It was because you and I were alike in so many ways. Up until a year ago, I was nothing more then the common loser, the village idiot, and the loud mouth who talks that talk but never walks the walk, but that was because I was alone. When I met you, I felt as though I found someone that could understand similar pain, that feeling of loneliness that few can ever say that they feel. Plus the fact that you're a beautiful girl added to it." He said with Haku blushing a bit at the comment he made

"But why would you choose me to be with you?" She asked

"Because while you may not come from a prestige clan, a high class background, or even the daughter of a legendary ninja, you will always have something the other girls won't and that's understanding." He said with her looking confused by that statement

"Understanding? What do you mean by that exactly?"

"You understand what its like to be alone. To wake up the next day and realize that you have nobody to greet you in the mourning or to say you love to. Besides, you make things more fun around here." He said with a smile on his face. Haku blushed again before she closed in the gap between them and kissed him. She immediately placed her arms around his neck while Naruto placed his hands on the girls butt and picked her up to his lap.

Haku gasped a bit but didn't let that break her moment in heaven. Naruto then moved his hand up her back and Haku got the message.

She then raised her hands and removed her shirt letting her well-endowed chest free in the air. Naruto smirked to himself seeing how well her body looked. She must have B-cup size breast, which in all actuality couldn't best Hinata's C-cup size but who was he to complain about boobs.

After all he was addicted to breast and even if he went to rehab for it he would always relapse (Absolutely no disrespect to those with drug addicted family member's, I have one as well)

Haku decided to follow Naruto's lead and ripped off his shirt exposing his body to her. Naruto attacked the girl's neck while his hands fondled the girl's breast making her moan out loud. She then wrapped her legs around the boy's waist, while he picked her up with one arm as the girl kissed him again while his other held her closer to him. The boy then moved to where one of the trees in his training ground was. He placed her gently on it while Haku got back to her feet. She then pulled down the both the boys pants and boxers down to the point where it pooled around his legs.

Haku then grabbed the boy's shaft in her hand while Naruto moved his hands to her panties and grasped the hem with both hands before ripping it off to reveal her woman hood in full view before the boy placed his hands under her legs and picked her up. Naruto marveled to himself at how smooth her skin was as placed his head on the girls shoulder, who wrapped her arms around the boys neck with her legs following suit. Naruto then moved his hands from the bottom of her legs to the back of her ass and gave it a good squeeze making the girl giggle while he pushed in slowly, before going in fast and hard in one thrust and broke her barrier. Haku bit her lip in pain but refused to cry out.

"Haku-chan, moan for me. So me the side of you that I love and let me here you." He whispered in her ear, as he was now ready

He began to pull out and push back in, with Haku doing as Naruto said and was now letting out her moans with Naruto pounding into her with each hit picking up speed. Haku was in pure bliss right now; her body was being pleasured by the only boy she would ever say she loved. Her grip on his neck tightened, as she moaned with each hit she took in her pussy.

Naruto continued with the hits, his speed never ceasing, his power never diminishing. He continued with pounding until Haku's walls clench around his dick and made him blow his load while Haku screaming out his name with her orgasm leaking on the grass below. Naruto then finished it off when his eyes glowed red before he bit down on the girls neck, making her cry out before Naruto removed his fangs from her neck.

Both panted heavily, each one trying to catch their breath after heart pumping sex in the outdoors and in the air. After a few more minutes after it was all said and done, he pull out of her and sat down with the girl on his lap with her head now resting on his shoulders with her arms still on his shoulders.

"So Haku-chan, I see you enjoyed yourself." He said with the girl laughing a little before she kissed his cheek

"Oh yes, now please take me in. I'm beat." She said before she fell asleep with Naruto himself laughing before he got up and carried the girl back to his home bridal style

"No probe, babe. No prob." He said as he walked back to his house. Unknown to him however, Haku's neck glowed before the image of a light blue fox appeared on her neck. The Fox appeared to be roaring and summoning large ice spears underneath him, but that would be learned about later on as Naruto took Haku to his room and with that, he fell asleep as well.

(The Following day)

Naruto now stood before the Hokage with Anko, Tenten, and Lee beside him. The boy was called here by the Hokage for something important, which he did not mind since he was getting bored being in the village for so long. However, he did not understand why Tenten and Lee were here, but he supposed it was for something important.

"Okay, I'm sure you three are wondering as to the reason why I called you all here. Due to recent circumstances, I decided to send you four on a special mission. The reason why is because I find you three to be the best team I can chose due to your past mission together." He said with all three smiling at that since that mission changed everything for them in more ways then one. Sarutobi then motioned for the guards to allow the client in.

All four shinobi turned their head to see a woman in her early thirties walking into the room. The woman appeared to be some type of regal figure, as she wore a light blue kimono with white clouds on it that hung to her impressive figure and a pair of brown sandals. Her hair was a light brown color and with small bit of hair wrapped in a red strap with a light blue crown in front of it. This woman was not a bad looker for her age, not a bad looker at all.

"Everyone, this is your client Takede Mikira the wife of the feudal lord in the Lake country (why not?). Mikira-san here is the team you paid for, please brief them on what the circumstances are." He said with Mikira nodding her head and stepping forward

"About a week ago my little sister, Akira, went to visit her fiancé in the land of floods so that our countries can unite and further our wealth and promote peace into our feuding countries. When my sister left, she was heading towards her fiancés country until he sent me a letter saying that she never showed up. My father and step father searched frantically for her until I received a tip off that she was kidnapped and was being held captive at a place called the Devils Island." She said with a heavy voice, which said that she was trying to hold back the tears. However both Sarutobi's and Anko's eyes widened but The gennin all looked confused

"The Devils Island? I never heard of that place." Tenten said

"That's because it's a place that's been forbidden to talk about since the…incident that occurred there." Sarutobi said with the gennin looking confused on the matter before Naruto spoke up.

"Do you know the people that did this?" Naruto asked with Mikira nodding

"Yes I do, they call themselves the Kurogane family." She said with Anko rubbing her chin in wonder. She heard that name before but forgot where she heard it. After giving it a moment to think on, she then turned to the others

"Should we do it?" She asked with Naruto nodding his head.

"Why not? We need a challenge." He said with everyone else nodding their heads before Naruto spoke "We'll do it, however we each want 100K in total for working for you." He said with the women nodding her head. That was a reasonable price after all

"Thank you all." She said with the group nodding once more

"Where was your sister last seen Mikira-san?" Anko asked politely with the woman sniffling a little before she spoke

"I learned that her escorts were attacked and two of them we re killed and the other two were injured. The letter said that she was last seen about three miles from the Katabami Goldmines and was taken to the Devils Island with the man that kidnapped her." She said

"But why the Devils Island? That place is one of the most dangerous areas in all the elemental countries after what happened there. In fact why would someone even WANT to go there?" Anko asked with everyone else just listening to what was being said

"I don't know why. However, I do know that the person who captured her was a tall man wearing a purple outfit while wearing white bandages and was carrying twin swords that resembled pikes. It was said that he could control lightning with them." Mikira said with Anko's face flashing a look of strange curiosity and a little fear on her face

"Very well then, you all have your mission information, so put it to good use. Dismissed." Hiruzen said with the team bowing before they left the room

(Later on that day)

Naruto was currently relaxing in a hotel within a town that his team decided to rest in for the night. The trip from Konoha to the Devils Island was about a daylong trip, so they decided to settle down in a nearby town for the night before the headed to that location. Naruto felt tired after getting in a quick three-hour training session and a spar with Lee so he decided to crash for the night. He learned from Anko that the Devils Island got its name through one man that has long since been dead

Kazama Sotachi: The Devil of the Hidden mist and one of the most powerful members of the mist seven swordsmen besides Momochi Zabuza and Hoshigaki Kisame

That place was once both the training ground and home for the man once he left mist after being a suspect in the Sandaime Mizukage's murder. It was also the proclaimed area that held the battle dubbed 'Blood lake' as on that day, this one lone swordsmen managed slay upwards to ten's of thousands of shinobi, samurai, and mercenaries alike. When the battle was over, the lake that surrounded the Island was a surface of blood. Nobody survived the altercation except one lone ninja that was able to tell the horrible tale in which the man fought as if he was the devil reincarnated. That man would later die a mysterious death one day later until his autopsy ruled it a homicide.

To this day, the Devil of the hidden mist disappeared from the face of the earth, which made many people suspect that he died while some say that he never even existed. But for Naruto, he was truly fascinated by that story.

A man like that was possibly as strong as his father.

Perhaps stronger if what the story stated was true.

As he was relaxing to the peaceful silence of his room, a knock on his door broke him out of his relaxation and get up from his bed. He put on only a pair of short and walked to the door to find Tenten standing in front of it. He opened the door and stepped out which made Tenten blush at seeing his upper body with no article of clothing, which also did not help that she could actually see all of the boys tattoos.

Tattoo's that were beginning to make her sweat

"Um, N-naruto-k-kun I-I was j-just wondering I-if I can come and t-talk to you. I-if you don't mind." She said with a bright blush on her face and was trying all that she could NOT to look at his body. Said boy smirked inwardly before letting the weapon mistress walk into his room. She then walked over to what suspected as his bed, since he was sharing a room with Lee and Lee was currently hanging out at a local party while Anko went to the bar

This was quite possibly her one and only window of opportunity to talk the boy without anyone in the room.

In addition, the fact that they were in the same room with a bed, so that did not mean something couldn't get started if they let it

"What do you want to talk about Ten-chan?" Naruto asked sitting beside the girl, who was currently looking at her feet. She needed to make a move now before this opportunity left and who would know when the next one would come? So with that she made her choice in what course of action to take. She turned her head and without even knowing what she was doing, she kissed the boy making his eyes widened before they closed and kissed her back

Tenten then deepened the kiss before she pushed the boy onto his back and so that she was on top of him. The girl moaned into the kiss when the boy grabbed her ass and gave it a good squeeze. The white haired boy then quickly flipped them over so that he was on top and she was on bottom, and then took control by placing his hands under her shirt and like magic it came off to reveal her red bra to the boy, which was soon discarded as well.

Tenten then flipped them back over so that she was back on top and straddled his waist while Naruto kissed her on her neck and bit down on it making the girl cry out at getting her first hickey. After giving her the mark of passion, he then took the girls right breast in his mouth while the left hand went to the twin. Tenten moaned out in pure pleasure, and wrapped her arms around his head to lock him in place.

A few minutes went by before Tenten took control, seeing as how she wanted to have some fun in this too. So she kissed the boy again before breaking it then before the boy knew it, his shorts were gone and was now in his red boxers with his length now free from the fabric. The girl then took the time to think on her actions for a moment. This was something she has never done before and was unsure that it was something she wanted to do. Something about the action, she thought on made her feel as if she was demeaning herself.

Then she remembered that this was Naruto, the kindest and gentle person that has ever graced her presence. If anyone should feel demeaned, it would be him, as he did nothing to force her into this. In addition, if what she learned from her freaky stepmother, that giving the man you loved a blowjob was a duty that women should fulfill. Therefore, with a deep breath she licked the tip and got a shudder from the boy, which encouraged her to continue licking before taking the whole shaft in her mouth.

Naruto began to moan as felt the girl's mouth surrounding his lower half. Tenten began to move her head back and fourth with her right hand moving along the shaft and her left now unbuttoning her pants and began to stroke her wet folds as she continued. Naruto hands were also at work, as they removed the buns that made her look like a panda and held her head with one hand. Then the moment came when Naruto would loose all form of control, and emptied himself in her mouth.

This was unexpected to the weapon mistress and found that she had to shallow the boy seed. It was funny, but she could not help but enjoy the salty tasting substance and wanted to have more along the future. Naruto then pulled his now saliva covered dick out from the girl's mouth before he sat up and brought the girl close to him. He then removed the girl's panties and over looked her in her birthday suit. He had a smile on his face, as he just could not deny the truth in his thoughts

This was one beautiful girl, which would soon become a helping hand in rebuilding the Namikaze clan

Tenten then grabbed the hem of the boy's boxers and removed them so that nothing would be between them once they do the next move. Naruto then flipped them so that the girl was once more on the bottom and he was hovering above her. The white haired boy aligned himself with her and then pushed himself in until Naruto felt her barrier. He then pulled out and slammed back in breaking the barrier.

Tenten moaned at the feeling of completion the boy gave her, as the feeling was brand new and exciting. The boy allowed her to get used to the feeling before he pulled out and slammed back in. Naruto moaned at the tightness of her insides, which gave him the blissful feeling again. This feeling came back when he had his first time with Hinata, that feeling of your bodies' muscles working as one in one location. Anko gave him a different feeling as he felt the need to work harder in satisfying something that held high expectations, while Haku was more like the feeling of passion. He wondered if this was what everyone felt when they have sexual intercourse? No one would really know.

Naruto soon sped up his thrust, going in harder once every three thrust. Tenten's moans filled the whole room as they continued. Naruto repeatedly slammed in and out of her with the girl wrapping her arms around him and saying his name repeatedly as her body moved with the thrusts, her body begging for the pounding to continue. After a few more minutes, Tenten felt the big one hit as she screamed loudly with her orgasm hitting her. Naruto then finished it off when his eyes glowed red before his canines turned into fangs and bit down on the girls neck

She screamed out in pure pleasure before she fell back with her body hitting the bed, her panting was heard all throughout the room as Naruto pulled out of her. He then fell beside her with his chest heaving up and down while Tenten placed her head on his chest.

"I take it this was what you wanted to talk to me about?" He said with Tenten trailing her finger over his sweaty chest

"Not really, but this is much better then what I wanted to talk about." She said before falling asleep

"That's good to know." He said as he to fell asleep. Once they did, Tenten's neck glowed in the place Naruto bite her, and formed a grey fox with armor surrounding it and an eye patch over its right eye. Surrounding the fox was a badge with bullet holes all over it and resembled the symbol on Pandora. They would learn about that soon but for now, they would just rest up.

Tomorrow was going to be big

AN: Done and done. So how about that? Three lemons in one chapter, not bad huh? Oh who cares you guys probably got sore hands anyway. So now comes the next thing, which is the grade on the manga.

I: Sasuke being the main concern on the minds of the five Kages. What the hell is going on, for some reason everyone assumes that Sasuke is this "Mega Criminal" and he must be taken down. Then to make matters worse, he fought against samurai and decimated them all then the Raikage shows up and they go at it. But the only good thing to come out of this is Juugo showing off his Killer mode so I look forward to seeing him fight in that form.

F: Naruto continuing to act like a pussy. Why is it that I can't seem to get over Naruto acting like a damn pussy? You would assume that after killing six Kage level ninjas, surpassing his masters, and becoming a sage, Naruto would be a bit different right? Well so far when Madara appeared before Naruto, all the idiot could say was "What did you do to Sasuke?" Why does he continue to want to know about Sasuke? The guy got a fucking demon in his gut and he wants to know about a fag. What the fuck is going on?

D: Giving the Byakugan to a mist shinobi. Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I was surprised by that revelation of a different character holding the Byakugan. It also surprised me that there was not enough background given to this character as that would be awesome in my eyes but whatever. I'm sure that this arc will give me some kind of excitement but I wish that the anime would produce more original arcs.

C: Not showing Sakura in the last few manga chapters. I'm so glad that Kishimato decided not to feature her this time, its so damn depressing to see Sakura getting the chance to have the main pairing and to even further make matters even worse Hinata was once more ignored. Can anyone tell me why that man even had Hinata confess her feelings?

B: Revealing how Danzo got his Sharingan. Danzo got his Sharingan from Uchiha Shisui, need I go on?

A: Madara telling Naruto the truth. I seriously hope that this means Naruto is a member of the Senju clan and that he can now fight Sasuke without being a pussy. Recently I bought 'Naruto: Broken Bond' for the XBOX 360 (Love that machine) and I saw Naruto saying he'll bring Sasuke on his life, And I thought 'What the hell?'. I will never try to get a friend to come back after betraying me, and I certainly wouldn't do it for a bitch that broke my heart either. Its fucking disgusting

Now I'm afraid that after this update I won't be updating at the speed I used to due to lack of internet and no car to get me to a library. I'll try to update next week but that will take allot of luck.

Until Next Time

Peace


	23. Mission 23

Hey what's up everyone? Before I begin I must ask a person something that really irritated me the last time I updated this fiction. When you wrote that one letter review last time, why would you even bother giving me that? Better yet why did you even bother to give me one when that was what you were going to say? I keep saying that I don't like those reviews but for you to just put down that shit is disrespectful man. Then to make things worst you did it a second time in another fic of mine. I don't know if you somehow think that that was funny but people like that, making everything a fucking game and just say "I was joking" when you know its not a joke, really gets on my nerves. Don't do that shit again man because I know you will try it, to be funny. Its not a joke, I seriously mean it it's not funny.

Now on the matter of the story, during my off period I came up with a new idea that was something I never would have thought for this story because I kept thinking on how I would end this story. The ideas I came up with surrounded the main villain I had planned previously but then I thought further on the villain and I came up with a good idea for who I wanted it to be. He'll make his debut in this chapter and I hope you like what I've come up with.

Now on with the next chapter

Ch. 23 – Learning the Origin's: The Puppet Master

Hyuuga Hinata panted hard in the back yard of Naruto's home with Haku standing before her, her breath was heavy as well. Hinata was working hard for the past two days with her father training her and Haku being her sparing partner later on. The girls found that in order to be a true mate for Naruto, they would need to work hard through this month and gain as much strength as they could. They were also surprised that they both hard sex with the white haired boy, which they made them go into a conversation about that as well. However, what was more surprising was when they saw the marks on their necks.

To say that they were surprised was an understatement, but to whatever the purpose of them was unknown to them both. Haku though was surprised by the mark as she somehow felt…stronger. She felt as strong as she did whenever she was under a full moon, her powers were magnified and her ice powers were stronger as well. Hinata felt stronger as well, for when she activated her Byakugan her vision was stronger and was able to see not only all the chakra points within Haku's body, but also the eight gates as well as the access chakra around her body.

In addition to this, she felt more agile and faster then normal. Haku felt more ferocity in her attacks and was even able to pull water molecules in the air.

Whatever was going on with the two girls it was making them stronger.

(With Naruto)

Naruto and company walked onto the shore of the Devils Island with Naruto getting a funny feeling about the area. On the boat ride here, it was filled with silence and a calm setting around them. They knew what the steaks of the mission as well as the dangers entitled them, but they were not afraid. They were going to stick this out until the end and rescue the princess. Naruto laughed to himself as this situation reminded him of a movie he saw as a kid called 'sleeping beauty'. That movie held the same type of situation that they were in except the knight was not a descendant of a half devil or holds one of the strongest demons within his body.

The entire island was surrounded by a thick mist that obscured their line of sight, though Naruto had enhanced sight by Kyuubi and Lee from his Mashingan. The island was a perfect spot for a horror if one were to be made. The sparse trees just beyond the gravelly shore were overhung with black moss and other such lichens on their drooping leaves and grayish bark. The browned grass was mottled with green and often simply patches of dirt. Grey, black and purplish clouds hung above the island as if rain was going to come but it never will.

"Everyone, stay on your toes. I gotta feeling we're not alone." Anko said as she pulled out a kunai with Tenten opening a scroll and summoning a Katana to her hand. Naruto brought out Yamato to his hand before tossing Yamato to Lee who grabbed it and pulled the blade out of it's sheathe. Naruto then bit his thumb and swiped the blood on his left wrist and brought out red queen to his hand grasped the handle of the sword and stood still with his hand on the handle. He then opened his right hand and brought out Kyuubi to his hand

They remained like this for a moment until a distant _whish-whish-whish _sound came to the boy's ears that told him that Shurikens were thrown and was now heading towards them. Naruto then turned around and with quick hands sliced the flying projectiles in half.

"Everybody split up." Naruto said as he placed Kyuubi on his back and revved up Red Queen till it glowed red before he ran into the mist.

"Time to have some fun." Lee said as he also hopped into the mist along with Tenten and Anko not to far behind

(10 minutes later)

After ten minutes of wiping the blood off their weapons, they once more continued on their journey to find the princess. Naruto once more felt that feeling again. The feeling of a demonic presence as well as demonic energy all over this place, kinda like the same type of demonic presence he felt back at the Kazama estate and the swamp back in his previous missions

'Hey Kyuubi. You don't think that Kazama Sotachi is somehow connected with the demons at the Kazama estates?' He asked with Kyuubi answering

"**It's a possibility, all though I never heard of a clan nor a power that allows you to control demons." **He said with Nevan speaking this time

"**Well the Kazama clan founder was said to be able to do just that. When I was in that clan house along with the others it was due to the Kazama clan founder, Kazama Sotachi, bringing us with him. After awhile the clan just vanished in thin air and we were stuck there until Naruto-sama came along and made us his devil arms." **Nevan said with Naruto stroking his chin.

'Could it be possible that a fifth devil power exists? I know I carry three and Lee carries one but could it be possibly that another is out there?' Naruto thought to himself with Kyuubi responding

"**Kit always remember that nothing in this world is impossible. Remember I was controlled by Uchiha Madara, who everyone has thought was dead for years. If he can do that then its not impossible for another devil power to exist." **He said with Naruto sighing before glaring to the side. Somebody was watching them and he had a sneaky suspicion that this person was staring directly at him

(Later on that day)

The group of four shinobi managed to make it towards the cliff area in the island without facing any opposition, which confused them all greatly. The Kurogane family was supposed to be a large number group, yet for some reason they barely caught a quarter of that group. Whatever was going on here, it was clear that it did not involve the Kurogane family.

They were then thrown for a loop when they saw that they arrived to the top of the cliff and saw something that helped them get why this place was called the Devils Island

On the face of a cliff was a black castle that was not really what caught their attention, it was what was behind the castle that made them all look in awe and surprise. On the back of the castle was a cliff that held a face that resembled a devils face perfectly, with the horns, the teeth and its long beard, which conveniently resembled a waterfall. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the structure and felt as if, it was calling to him. Like the cliff face was calling out for him to enter and see what it held.

"I guess I just learned why they call it the Devils Island." Tenten said shuddering at the fact that a place like this could even exist

"C'mon, lets get this over with now and get the hell out of here. This place is giving me the creeps." Said Anko as she slinked across the ground they were on along with the others and stayed closely behind her. Naruto once more used his enhanced sight and was able to see that the castle was unguarded, which confused him.

Was Mikira telling the truth, when she said that the Kurogane family kidnapped her sister?

Well that question would remain unanswered, as once they made it they found that no ninja were around to fight, no traps were set, nothing. Naruto just kept getting this feeling of someone watching them, while Anko began to contemplate on the matter at hand. Normally when a kidnapper sets up a ransom, the place he's hiding the prisoner would be heavily guarded with both guards and traps. The signs of a coward once the light were shined upon them.

But this, this held no ninja besides the one they fought earlier, no traps were set up for them to trip so they could protect their cargo. Nothing

'This is must mean that the leader is either very arrogant on his skills, or he is one of the most powerful ninjas in the elemental nations.' She thought as the group entered the halls of the castle and once more saw that no traps were set, nor were there any ninja's around the area. Something was definitely wrong about this whole thing and they were sure it.

Then relief came when they saw two guards standing in front of a tall steel door, each holding a katana in hand. Upon close examination, Naruto could also see that the door was surrounded by electricity seal, which when touched will expel massive amounts of voltage into the body and would give you an electrical execution. Naruto knew he could take care of the guards, since he didn't feel wrong with the scenario at all. The boy then grasped his guns Angel and Reaper, then pulled the trigger while criss crossing his arms.

The sound of thunderclaps caught everyone's attention except the guards, as the bullets flew fast enough to nail them in between their skulls and pushed them into the wall behind them and knocked them out. Tenten and Lee walked over to check and saw that the men were indeed unconscious. They then saw Naruto go to work on the seal with Anko surveying the area for any additional enemies to take out.

After a few more minutes, the seal was disarmed and they were now able to enter the room. When they entered the room, they saw the girl on top of the bed within the room but was sound asleep. Naruto felt as if he was right when he said that this was like sleeping beauty, but right now wasn't the time to think on it. He ran over to the girl's neck area and checked her pulse, which made him sigh in relief when he saw that she was still breathing.

"She's still alive. She's been given a force sleep seal so that way she wouldn't be able to put up a fight when they kidnapped her." He said as he picked the girl up and began to walk out of the room

"Its strange, I assumed that she would be dead and that this was a trap." Tenten said with Lee nodding

"I thought that the kidnappers gave the girl the wrong address and sent us on a wild goose chase." Lee said with both Tenten and Anko nodding their heads

"Or maybe, they left the girl here and assumed we would submit the money they asked for." Anko said, which actually is a joke in the criminal world.

"No, that can't be right. If that were true, then there would be some type of defensive measure given in this matter. I don't get it, to just leave an entire area unguarded with no sets of traps made or any enemies to protect the area. Plus the girl was even alive and now we have the girl with us without any enemies jumping out to get her or stop us. Something is wrong." Naruto said before his words were confirmed by a low rumble chuckle that echoed throughout the castle.

"**Right you are my boy, I'm afraid that its time to show you the truth.**" The voice said before the sound of thunder was heard in the area. Naruto's danger sense went off, before he threw the girl at his teammates, which caught the group off guard as they caught the girl. Before they could question what just happened, Naruto had his right arm aimed at the group and his left arm aimed at the ground. With a quick yell of 'Serenity' the group was blasted out of the hallway and towards the room they just left with the girl, while Naruto himself flew the opposite direction.

Not a single second after Naruto's quick thinking came in handy; as a huge bolt of lightning struck the area, they once were and acted as a blade. Anko, Tenten, and Lee got up from the room they were and saw Naruto get up from his position and looked ahead to see that they were okay. The boy was about to head over to them until a rumble was felt all over the area.

Anko, Lee, and Tenten then saw with wide eyes as half of the castle they were in split along with the cliff that held it. Naruto got up to his feet and ran over to the area where the split was with Lee running over to help him out. Naruto ran up the edge of the castle that was spilt and jumped towards Lee who had his arm extended to catch him. But before that could happen, a bolt of lightning hit the white haired boys left shoulder and knocked him back. The boy then went on a nosedive towards the ground below, while everyone screamed his name.

Another lightning bolt hit the remaining half of the castle, which alerted the others that there was still danger in the area.

They would grieve later

Lee grabbed the sleeping princess and jumped out of the window with Anko and Tenten not far behind the boy. Once they got out another huge bolt of lightning flew down from the sky and consumed the remaining portion of the castle. The three ninja looked on in shock before the dark laugh of the same voice was heard once more

"Now then lets get this party started." Said a man as he came into view of the three ninja's. they saw a man with light brown hair and brown eyes walk in front of them. He was wearing a purple vest with a shirt made of bandages underneath it and purple pants. Around his forearms were bandages tied around them like bracers while his hands held the important measure. In his hands were twin pike swords with small blades on them. Sure they didn't look like much, but when infused with lightning chakra they would become a deadly weapon.

"I am Kurosaki Raiga, and I shall be your killers." He said as his body was soon surrounded by lightning

(With Naruto)

The white haired boy groaned loudly, as the searing pain in his left shoulder echoed through his body. For some reason when he was hit by that lightning bolt it made him feel weaker. As he got up to his feet, trying to ease the pain, Kyuubi spoke.

"**Kit, are you okay?" **He said with Naruto groaning in his head before he got up

"Yeah, I'm fine just allot of pain in my left shoulder. What's going on?" Naruto asked as he was beginning to see what was going on

"**I don't know, but for some reason when you were hit by a bolt of lightning and that was a direct attack. You weren't hit by an accidental shot, someone intended for you to be hit by it." **Kyuubi said with Naruto getting up to his feet and rubbed the injury on his arm. As he got up, he looked around and saw that he was in a coliseum like area but the question was how he got here and what he was doing here.

"What's going on? How did I get here?" Naruto asked before a new voice spoke out

"**I believe I can answer that one half-breed." **Said the voice, while shadows began to build before the boy until a hooded figure rose from the shadows. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man while seeing him pull out a weapon that resembled a purple staff with a black blade on top. **"This place is my home, the area that I've lived in for so many years until the time came for me to put my plan into action." **He said before twirling the staff in his hand and slamming the bunt end on the ground.

"Who the hell are you? and just what the hell is going on here?" He said with the hooded man laughing behind his cloak

"**Normally I would have only allowed you to ask me three questions to answer, but seeing as how this is our first meeting I'll answer then without counting those two. We are within the battle arena of the Devils Island, the area in which I hid myself and survived in for the past twenty years until today. I brought you here to test your power and see if you are a true blood." **The man said with Naruto looking confused

"True blood? For what?" He asked with the man held up his weapon with his chakra exploding all around him.

"**If you're a true blood in your half of the clan. As for me, I am the legendary Devil of the hidden mist and the founder of the Kazama clan, Kazama Sotachi, the second half of your clan." **The figure said while removing the hood from his head to reveal metallic facemask. He had long white hair that was spiky on top of his head with the rest tied in a ponytail. His clothing consisted of a black material that seemed to be alive with pieces of armor over the ends. The armor consisted of a set of silver gauntlets and grieves that glowed an eerie purple with a silver vest of the same design. Over the vest was a black cloak that also seemed to be alive as it was moving without the wind but that was not the shocking apart of this man.

It was his eyes. They same eyes of the Mashingan that Lee carries. So many questions went through his head at once, but then he remembered the man mentioning something about a second half of the clan.

"What do you mean by second half?" Naruto asked only for the man to point his weapon at Naruto with his smirk being dark.

"**Now's not the time for the questions, for you must now prove yourself to be worthy of the answers you wish to ask of me." **He said before twirling the bladed staff before he slammed the bunt end on the ground and held the weapon like a walking stick, thus allowing the boy to get a good look at the weapon. The weapon was a shinny purple staff that looked to have been polished for hours at a time. The blade was a single edged style that was white with three spines on the back going upward along with a purple jewel on the right side of the weapon that glowed red with a silt in the center with a purple glow over taking the blade.

'It's a weapon that is designed to slash and cut. But that's not all it can do, I sense that it has an extra power to it.' Naruto thought as he summoned to his hand Yamato. He held the O-Katana sword in his hand in a tight grip, before charging at the man with both hands on the handle and extended the weapon at the other mans body. Sotachi simply extended his staff and blocked the sword slash, which made Naruto think he could rebound off and continue to attack, until staff began to glow and sent a blast of lightning at the boy.

Naruto gasped at the shock before he jumped back to allow his body to heal. Sotachi however, smirked at the boy before he spoke

"**I'm afraid you'll need to fight much harder then that if you want to get your answers." **Sotachi said before slamming the staff of the ground again, but with purple lightning swirling around him like a tornado. This one thing made Naruto realize one thing

He has gotten into some deep shit now

(Back to the group)

"Kurosaki Raiga? Who is he?" Tenten asked taking out her sword with Lee standing by, while cursing to himself for not holding onto the Yamato sword when Naruto gave it to him.

"He's called the storm of the hidden mist. He's the only member of the hidden mist's seven swordsmen to not wield a Zanbatou size blade, nor is he have an affinity for just water. He use's those pike swords to summon lightning towards him with his lightning chakra infused within them and when you hit with those swords, you feel as if you were stepping through a wall of electricity." Anko said taking out a new weapon of hers. The weapon held a three foot long blade that was painted purple and black with the handle looking like a carbon steel pipe. The other two were confused as to what Anko planned to do with this weapon until she did some quick seals and grasped the handle with both hands

"Ninja art: Chakra sword jutsu." Anko called out, as her chakra formed around her weapon and extended around the blade until it was now the size of an O-katana. Anko then took this moment to rush in and attack the lightning user, as he ran towards the woman as well. Anko was the first to meet him, as she raised her sword and took a slash forward, which Raiga blocked with little effort before sending his second blade towards Anko's abdomen as if he was going to stab her.

Anko did a quick spin out of the way before planting her right foot on the ground and pivoted back towards the man with her sword aimed at his mid section. Raiga quickly jumped over the slash and landed on his feet before sent another strike at the purple haired woman. The snake mistress immediately back flipped away from the lightning swordsmen and extended her right arm calling out "Striking Shadow Snake."

Soon four snakes slithered from the woman's jacket before launching themselves at the twin pike swordsmen, which then wrapped themselves around his body. Anko took that as her chance to end this quickly, so she drew a kunai and ran right for the man ensnared by her snakes.

Raiga looked up to see the purple haired lady looking ready to end this, but she would need allot more skill and power to do that. He then summoned up his lightning chakra and his pikes did their job, as they surrounded him and paralyzed the snakes. When they let go Raiga was able to bring up his swords and block the attack from Anko and just like that there was a power struggle.

"I must condole on your skills with a sword; however they cannot match up to the power of a mist seven swordsmen." He said as he began to push Anko back, who starting to feel her power slip. Anko began to slip back until her eyes glowed a dark blood red color and her chakra output increased drastically. Anko let out a mighty roar, as she shoved Raiga off her and then brought back her right arm. Raiga looked up just in time to receive a huge right to the face that sent him flying back and hitting a boulder while her eyes turned back to normal.

"Anko-sensei. Are you alright?" Tenten called out rushing to the purple haired woman, who grabbed her head at the sudden headache that came to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine kid." She said when the headache left her and she now felt better. 'Just what the hell was that power all of the sudden?' She asked herself before her thoughts were interrupted by Raiga who got back up to his feet with a deep laugh in his voice

"Not bad, but I'm afraid you'll have to do better then that." He said as he raised his arms to the sky and lightning erupted from his body and into the sky. Tenten and Anko then saw another blast of lightning heading right for them, which they were ready to dodge until something blocked it. They then looked up and saw Lee standing in the direction of the blast with his right arm extended towards the blast. Both girls saw the lightning traveling towards them but appeared as if something was in the way of its intent.

Then as quickly as it came the lightning ceased, with Lee lowering his arm and removed his sunglasses to reveal his Mashingan

"Alright, I can finally control my powers to the point that I can make a barrier. Though it was still to weak, I guess I need to practice more on it." he turned to Raiga and stood in the stance of the lotus fist while Raiga himself got up and was once again surrounded by lightning "Never the less, I shall be your opponent." He said before charging at Raiga

(With Naruto)

Naruto stood tall for a moment before charging once more with Yamato in hand and sent a side slash with the O-katana, and like before the same result came. But Naruto fought it this time, as he activated the power of Nevan thanks to Devil Essence and absorbed the lightning into his body before breaking away from the struggle and sent continued slashes at the man before him. Naruto then sent an upward slash at the man, which he blocked by bringing up his bladed staff. Sotachi then spun the staff in his hand, throwing Naruto off balance before getting a slash across his check.

Naruto felt the stinging sensation of the scratch, but soon ignored it and continued to fight the man before him. Naruto held the sword in a reverse grip and sent a right fist to the mans face only for it to be caught, which lead to a knee in his gut making him cough loudly before receiving a hard fist to the face. The white haired boy quickly flipped himself in the air and returned Yamato before summoning Onigumo to his hand, hoping this could help him somewhat. The boy then shot chakra strings from the left arm of the weapon and pulled himself at the white haired man, with his right fist cocked back.

Sotachi held up his weapon again and blocked the attack from Naruto, only this time there was a struggle that confused the man before his Mashingan told him why. Naruto was using an earth attributed devil arm and lightning would not work this time around. He then saw Naruto's now brown silted eyes as he brought up his left arm and sent it towards the mans face, and like before he countered with his left arm but was soon shock at how much stronger the punch was now.

Naruto then hopped up and kicked the man in his chin, forcing his head back before sending a forward boot to the mans face. But to the boys shock, his left ankle was grabbed and was spun around before being thrown away. Naruto quickly flipped himself back to his feet while on instinct brought up his arm to block a strike from the bladed staff. Naruto knocked it away before he back flipped and made some quick seals before calling out "Earth release: Mud river jutsu" and slammed his hands on the ground.

Mud began to form before shooting at the man, who stood like a statue with the mud going by him. He then raised the staff in the air and quickly slammed the bunt end on the ground again, but used it throw his body away from the rushing mud flow. Naruto cursed loudly before canceling the technique, knowing that he would be needing as much chakra as he could in this matter before him.

"**Hmm, not bad but hardly a warm up for me. However I would say that you are well on your way to earning one question." **Sotachi said with Naruto scowling before dismissing Onigumo and summoned Kyuubi to his hand before he charged at the man before him. He sent multiple slashes at the man, hoping to get a hit, but Sotachi simply continued to counter the strikes by continuously spinning the staff in his hand. Naruto then hopped over the man and sent another strike to the mans back only for him to place the staff on his back and blocked the strike. He then grasped the sword in a reverse grip and sent a reverse slash at the man, who held the staff in front of his path. He then jumped into the air and spun the staff around his head before slamming the blade on Kyuubi, causing Naruto to get down on one knee from the force of the strike. Sotachi then landed on his feet and loosened his grip on the weapon and sent the blade end at the boy, who brought up Kyuubi to defend himself but the force was enough to knock him off his feet. Sotachi wasted little time and used his momentum to snap kick Naruto on his left temple.

The force of the kick gave a snapping sound, signifying that his neck was broken. Sotachi looked confused until the boy turned to smoke, showing the man that the boy was a shadow clone. He then felt a slash across his back and a stab following afterward until the blade was pulled out immediately afterwards. Then quickly following afterwards was a kick to his left hip, which caused him to clutch the injury and look behind him to see a smirking Naruto with the sword on his shoulders.

Sotachi simply smirked as he cracked his neck from left to right and looked at the boy before him **"Not bad my boy, I would say that after that you've earned your first question and I'll even be nice enough to allow you a second question. But be mindful, the third question will be harder to grasp." **He said with Naruto dismissing Kyuubi and summoned Rebellion to his hand. He then placed the sword on his back and began to go through a set of seals.

"Fine then, I guess I'll have to take it up a level." He said before calling out "Fire release: Furious flames" as he inhaled a deep breathe before extinguishing a huge plume of flames at the man before him, only to see the man raise the bladed staff and sliced the flame in half. He then vanished from then air with the end result being Naruto getting a gash on the right side of his waist. He took a moment to check it but soon came close to Sotachi's boot in his face, that for a normal human would have made the skull cave in on itself but for Naruto it was enough to fracture his jaw and send him flying onto his back, only for the body to explode into smoke.

Sotachi quickly ducked under a strike from behind before using a butterfly jump to evade the strike that followed closely behind it. He then landed on his feet and brought up the blade to block the sword strike from Naruto once more. He was then taken in for a shock when he felt a slash across his back, which caused him to lose his concentration for a second and allowed Naruto to push in and stab Sotachi in his chest, which made the boy smirk

"Million Blade Dance" He said stabbing Sotachi multiple times at the flash of a second before sending one final stab into the mans chest, forcing him onto his back for the first time. Naruto panted, but felt like he has accomplished allot in what he just did, that is until Sotachi's shadow seemed to come alive and helped in keeping the man off the ground. Naruto then saw the man get to his feet by the shadows themselves and found another smirk come to his face

"**Well done indeed. I would say that you've earned the last question when you had to make me use my power." **He said before doing some seals and slammed his hand on his shadow, before he called out **"Shadow Prison." **He said with his shadow extending towards Naruto's and became a prison to ensnarl Naruto

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked with Sotachi laughing loudly

"**Its my special power over the shadows. You can not bind them nor can you will them, seeing as how you haven't truly mastered your own powers but in time you will. Now then allow me to explain to you what became of our once almighty clan." **Sotachi said with Naruto remaining quiet as he listened to what the man had to say to him.

(Back to Lee)

Raiga sent three stabs at Lee, who dodged left and right before countering with a right kick to the mans head. Raiga ducked under it and sent an upward slash at the boy's chest, but he quickly hopped back and landed on his feet before sending a right at the lightning swordsmen. Raiga crossed his arms to block the punch, before head butted the white haired boy before he sent a forward kick towards Lee's chest that connected and sent Lee onto the ground.

Raiga then raised his swords to stab Lee, but the boy was faster then Raiga in terms of reaction. He then placed his hands behind his head and with greatly flexibility, he was able to all of his strength into his hands and 'push' himself back to his feet. He then placed his right hand on the ground and sent a snap kick at Raiga's head which connected before Lee placed his left hand on the ground and pushed himself even further off the ground. He then flipped himself in mid air and sent a right kick to Raiga's head that connected once more and sent the man sprawling backwards.

Lee then ran at the swordsmen and sent several punches and kicks that all connected, before sending another kick to the mans head that sent him into another boulder. Lee then began to unwrap his bandages and then removed his weights before he then charged forward and kicked Raiga upward. The force of the kick sent Raiga high into the sky before Lee reappeared under his shadow with his bandages now tying them selves around the mans body before Lee began to twist spin both himself and Raiga calling out "Primary Lotus"

Lee then drove both himself and Raiga to the ground, before Lee unlatched himself and allowed Raiga to spin his head into the ground. A loud explosion of dust rose up and covered Raiga's body, with Lee himself landing on the ground. Lee was now panting hard as that move still took allot of energy out of him but it was still worth it for the results. He then saw the smoke around clear up which made him smirk before his smirk left him and his eyes widened when he saw Raiga's body turn into a puddle of water and simply melted into the ground.

"Water clone." He said before he felt a searing pain in his stomach. When he looked down, he saw the end of Raiga's pike sword before he heard a voice speak

"It's over kid, time for your funeral." He said as he began to pump his lightning chakra into the boy, who screamed in pain before the blade was removed and his body staggered forward with himself coughing up blood before he grabbed his wound and got down on one knee. Raiga then raised his pike sword to slice Lees head off, when he felt a slash going across his back. Then turned and saw Tenten standing behind him with a katana in her hand.

Raiga glared at the girl before he ran at the weapon user prepared to take her out.

Tenten blocked a dual strike from Raiga, who then relaxed her arms and bent back with her feet on the mans stomach. Raiga then fell forward before he was thrown behind her, before the girl got back to her feet and threw a shuriken at Raiga. The lightning swordsmen quickly flipped his body in the air before he stabbed the swords on the ground and skidded along the dirt. Raiga then went threw some quick seals and called out "Lightning release: Thunder bolt jutsu."

The sky lit up with thunder before a bolt of lightning fell from the sky and headed towards Tenten, who jumped backwards and watched the lightning hit the ground and made a small crater. Tenten then raised her sword to block another strike from Raiga, before she took out another scroll and opened it with a puff of smoke covering her. Raiga then saw the girl come out of the smoke with a new weapon, which was a metal staff pole with a blade at the end. Tenten smirked to herself before twirling the staff blade around her before held it in a stance.

Raiga snarled as he charged at the girl who ran at him as well. Tenten twirled the blade around her head and sent a wide slash at Raiga's legs, which caused him to hop back before sending a blast of lightning at the girl. Tenten slammed the bunt end of the staff into the ground and pole-vaulted herself at the man. With the staff twirling around her head, she landed in front of Raiga and sent a quick slash at Raiga's left rib cage, which hit before twirling the weapon once more and took another quick slash across Raiga's chest that also hit.

The girl then took a small step back before sending the staff blade forward into a stabbing motion but Raiga was not allowing it. He pushed the blade aside and punched the girl in her jaw making her stagger back before Raiga would send his second at the girl. He would have succeeded had a pair of snakes not wrapped themselves around the man to save the girl from certain harm.

Tenten then looked to see Anko back in the game and looked happy "Anko-sensei you okay." She said with the purple haired woman nodding as she held onto her chakra sword with a determined look

"Yeah I'm alright, just a little power overload." She said with Raiga paralyzing the snakes once more with a snarl on his face from being hit with snakes again.

"Fine, if you two bitches want a funeral so bad then I'll be more then glad to execute it." He said before he felt his danger sense's go off. He then rolled to the side as a Zanbatou size sword sliced through the air he once stood in. Raiga rolled a little more before he hopped into the air and landed on his feet to see that Lee was now back in the game as well, with Kokushibyou placed on his shoulders. Raiga just stood in disbelief as he saw the area he stabbed Lee in was now fully healed.

"How are you even alive? I stabbed you and electrocuted you." Raiga said with Lee smirking

"You should have made sure that you finished the job." He said with Raiga snarling once more and brought fourth more of his lightning as he prepared to attack

"Fine then I'll give you all a funeral." He said as he raised his sword and sent a larger blast of lightning at the group but to everyone's shock, Naruto appeared in front of the group of ninja with Nevan in hand. Naruto quickly swung the guitar in its scythe form and sliced the blot of lightning in half. The others were shocked by the boy's appearance as well as the boy's weapon but were soon happy to see that the boy was alright and survived his ordeal.

"Time to shrub my pain with my fingers." He said as he played a cord and summoned a tornado of lightning infused bats flew at Raiga, who hopped back when the blast hit the ground. Naruto then played a harder cord, which summoned more lightning towards Raiga, who continued to dodge until the lightning stopped and Naruto simply smirked at that, before he turned to the group behind him "Hey guys, you missed me?" Naruto asked with Tenten responding by giving him a flying hug.

"Naruto-kun, you're alright." Tenten said with Naruto smirking at her

"Of course I am, did you really think I would let that kill me?" He said before he faced Raiga, who was now extremely pissed at the situation given to him

"Okay that does it; I'm going to give you all a funeral." He said as he raised his swords above his head, ready to take the group out. But Naruto was already prepared as he raised his right hand and called out "Serenity". The familiar invisible blast left his hand and nailed the lightning using shinobi in his chest and forced him on his back, with Naruto smirking up a storm

"It looks like your no longer able to fight now." He said with Raiga snarling before he got back up to his feet

The white haired boy was not focused on the matter as he was now staring at Raiga's body "I'm afraid that you need a funeral Raiga, after all you're not even alive anymore." He said with everyone looking shocked at that. How could this man be dead, when they all fought the man with him and were taken to their limit.

"What are you talking about kid? We all fought with him and he took us to our limit. How could he be dead?" Anko said with Naruto pointing towards the places Tenten got him

"Look at the area's he was hit, there are no traces of blood and as a plus he's the leader of the Kurogane family. If he were to fight alone with you guys all taking him on, someone would have came and taken the sleeping princess back and left the area, that has not happened. If you guys were fighting the real Raiga, then he would have left long ago." Naruto said with Raiga beginning to laugh before he got up and looked at the white haired boy with his voice changing into a darker tone.

"**So you figured it out eh? I knew that only a member of my clan could see through my technique. And by the looks of things, that other one is part of my half of the clan but you'll need more training with those eyes before you can claim your rights in the clan. But you both have quite the destinies ahead of you"** He said before his form changed to that of Kazama Sotachi, with Naruto pointing his weapon at the man with a glare in his eyes

"Just what the hell are you talking about you bastard? We shape our own destinies." Naruto said with Sotachi chuckling loudly

"**We shall see my boy but I'm afraid that I can't stay here any longer then I need to, but the time will come when you both will seek me for answers and when you do you'll be given a choice that you must make. Farewell."** He said before he brought up his right hand and snapped it. Behind him, black smoke picked up and a large dragon came out of the smoke. (Okay I really don't feel like describing the dragon, so type in 'Red Dragon Archfiend' at Google and you'll know what it looks like.) "We will meet again my boy." He said as he hopped onto the back of his dragon who roared loudly and began to flap his wings.

Naruto stared at the man flying away before he disappeared in thin air and his teammates

"Naruto-kun, who was that?" Tenten asked with Naruto shaking his head

"I don't know but we have a mission to finish." Naruto said as the group nodded but they would ask the boy later on what happened when they were split up.

(Two hours later)

Naruto laid down on the bed of the hotel he stayed in for the night, with his thoughts running through his mind in lightning speed at three thoughts per second. His thoughts went over what Kazama Sotachi told him and everything that was said amazed him greatly at what his distant ancestor discussed to him.

The Kazama clan and the Namikaze clan were related.

Over two hundred years ago, long before Konohagakure no Sato or even the other hidden villages were even built, their stood one clan that called themselves the Sparda clan. The Sparda clan stood amongst the elemental countries as not only the most powerful but also the most secretive clan in the entire nation. They also held the bloodline that they themselves dubbed 'Devil' due to their abilities to wield demonic weapons and due to their ancestor, The Dark Knight: Sparda. Their clan's bloodline was never a concrete single bloodline, like most other clans; instead, their clans would variant between two bloodline traits: a Doujutsu (Eye technique) or a Boujutsu (Body technique).

If you held the Boujutsu, then you were given the power called Devil Essence, which allowed your body to absorb the traits in any demon you kill, and when you kill a demon along with the Devil arm power, you will gain more then just the knowledge on using it. Then once you've truly mastered the powers of Devil Essence along with the Devil Arm's you wield, a new power would awaken to complete your variant of the bloodline called the Devil bringer or as most people would like to refer to it as the right arm of the devil. The arm would increase the strength the user's arm and would allow you to grapple your opponents in no matter what distance they are. It also magnifies Devil's essence to the point where you can absorb the abilities of demons that you fight and fuse it with the devil bringer.

That was the power Naruto held but then came Lee

If you held the Doujutsu, then you were given a power called the Mashingan (Devils Eye), which gave you the power to read the essence of a person's soul and aloud you to choose what your actions with their future will be. The second ability will allow you to learn not only learn how to use the devil arm but would even allow you to take an ability from the demon, though that would only work when the devil arm is present. The final ability allows you summon the demons you kill to the world and hold control over them. The power would also remain permanently active so it will give you time to train it and work on it before you master it. Once the eye is fully mastered by the bearer, a new power would activate called Devil control. Devil control was a power that gave the bearer the power to hypnotize and control demons. However, the power would take years to train and would take even longer to master.

That was the power of the Sparda clan, two mighty powers held within one clan.

So now the question was, how did the power of the clan split apart? Well it happened about a hundred years ago when two boys were born amongst the clan. They were twin brothers of the clan head and were given the names Sotachi and Shizaru. Sotachi was born one minute after his brother and as such, Sotachi was named the clan heir. As the years went by the clan noticed that while they both were twins, they held the two variants of the bloodline. Over the years under Sotachi's leadership, the numbers of the clan were becoming thin with their enemies become more and more by the day. Therefore, both Sotachi and Shizaru came up with a plan.

They needed to split.

Since they both held the twin variants of the bloodline it was agreed that Sotachi would take the ones with his bloodline and migrated to Kusa no Kuni , then once they were there they would call themselves the Kazama clan. Shizaru would do the same and take the ones that held his bloodline to Hi no Kuni, which was how he met the leaders of the Uchiha/Senju clan alliance, Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. It was also thanks to them that Konohagakure now exists along with the Hyuuga, Nara, and Sarutobi clans help as well.

In addition, from that day fourth that Shizaru would call his part of the clan

Namikaze

He just could not believe it, his clan held a second half of itself and he now had a family. Lee would now have to go by the name Kazama Lee and he would now go by his name as Namikaze Naruto.

It was time for true changes.

AN: Done and done. Another pain in the ass chapter is done and now I can breathe easy. Also before anyone that's stupid enough to ask me if I'm going to have or give Naruto or even Lee the ability to use my OC, Kazama Sotachi's power over shadows, I'm to say this as nice as I can "I'M NOT DOING IT". I'm not going to have Naruto use the power over the shadows because that's reserved for Sotachi and Sotachi alone. Moreover, if you want to ask anyway know that I will not respond, and that you're not funny. I hate stupid people and what little knowledge they have, and people that just like to play around when other people are being serious. By the way if your question is "Will Sotachi be the main villain?" Your right, I keep saying that when I write a crossover it will be VERY different from all others and I've prove that point again in this one.

Now this time would go to the review of the manga but I didn't find anything that I liked besides the Mizukage's powers but that is about it. You know S.O.S. with overpowered Sasuke, weakling Naruto, and No Sakura for show. I'll do the review next chapter but this time I'm not doing it.

Until Next Time

Peace


	24. Mission 24

Hey guys, glad to back and shit. First off, if you're not a pussy, go see Ninja Assassin as soon as possible. I thought the movie was good, just that the plot line could have been a bit longer and the story could have been told a little better. However the kills were fantastic, as three guys get their heads sliced off and one dude became sushi.

Now while I was gone, someone actually described to me the reason why I named my story Playing the four devils. Now my first thought is 'Why the hell would you waste your time telling me why I named MY story that?' but eventually I learned it was just a waste of my time so I didn't bother with that shit.

Now here's the next chapter you ungrateful bastards

CH. 24 – Making an Entrance

Two days passed when the team returned to the gates of Konoha and within four hours Naruto found himself sighing in contentment as he sat within the heated waters of the onsen. After leaving the Hokage's office and picked up his payment, including the bounty he got for Aoi's head, he'd gone directly to Ichiraku's where he devoured 20 bowls of ramen and 10 whole pizzas. Following this he'd headed over to the hot spring to relax his body in the soothing hot water.

His mind continued to go over the things he learned about his family and how he and Lee were now cousins.

Not from a direct family but from a long list of ancestry as well as the founders of their clans.

Then came the idea of his new weapon, Javelin, the staff bade that Sotachi gave him as a reward for proving his worthiness in both the Namikaze and Kazama clans. He knew that he had to do a lot of practice with that weapon before he could fight with it, but he was sure that he could find a teacher to assist him in that regard.

After a while he got out of the onsen and was prepared to leave the area until his thoughts were interrupted by a giggle, which caused him to look in that location. What he saw was a large man crouched in front of a fence with a notebook in hand. The man had long spiky white hair, though a lighter shade then Naruto's own, that hung down near his waist. He wore a red sleeveless haiori over a top that was a light shade of green that matched his pants with fishnets at the end over his cloths, along with a pair of wooden samurai style sandals. His look was completed with a large scroll attached to his back.

'That outfit, it looks like Jaraiya: the toad sannin of the legendary three.' He thought before a smirk found itself on his face as he approached the man from behind before he spoke

"And just what the hell do you think your doing?" Naruto asked with the old man waving him off without even looking at him

"Beat it, can't you see that I'm busy here?" He said getting back to peaking on the women

"Fine then, I guess Namikaze Minato was right about you huh? Perverted Godfather." He said watching his trap line the man hook, line, and sinker. The mans eyes widened before he turned around and caught sight of Naruto but saw that he didn't resemble Minato but the blue eyes told him that this was his godson

"Naruto? Is that you?" He asked with Naruto simply smirking at the old man

"You got it Perverted Godfather, but judging by your reaction the old man didn't tell you about my change's lately hasn't he?" Naruto said with the perverted sannin nodding. Naruto then went into an explanation about his meeting of his ancestors, the Kyuubi, and how he learned about his family. Jaraiya face was filled with surprise, curiosity, and unhappiness. He was surprised to learn how Naruto became so strong over the last year and was even more surprised as to learn Naruto knew the Rasengan but was curious as to how he learned it. Then came the unhappiness when he learned that his sensei decided to abandon him to teach the Uchiha privately.

It's obvious that this man likes to play favorites, because after all the man had not ONE student but TWO students in the finals. Jaraiya was going to have a nice long chat with the boy's sensei about loyalty.

For the first time in his life, He decided to not peep on women, instead he was going to spend this time with his god son. So the old man took the boy to the male side of the hot spring so that way they could talk longer on what happened in the boy's life. As the boy's story continued, the old man couldn't help but smirk when he learned that the boy now has six girls with one in the newly named spring country and one was JOUNIN. To say the least the boy was a chip off the old block with his father being a player himself before he met Kushina. He felt proud that his godson already had a small harem and was further surprised to learn that it included a chuunin with a rare bloodline, a jounin that was once the apprentice of his former teammate, a priestess, and even the daughter of the Hyuuga clan head.

Then came the idea of training the boy. He said that his Taijutsu sensei was training his newly discovered cousin over the next three weeks, His second sensei, Mitarashi Anko, was training his third girlfriend (Though he never looked at it like that in real life) over the next three weeks. And then came his own so called sensei and he was to busy training that stupid Uchiha. Even without a sensei over the following weeks, Naruto could still win his fights with ease, but he wasn't going to be with out a teacher if he had anything to say about it.

"Alright gaki, don't worry about not getting any training over the next three weeks, I'll be doing that myself." He said with Naruto smirking "Now then seeing as how you know the Rasengan, I suppose you don't know your fathers version of the body flicker technique?" He asked with Naruto nodding "Well then I will be teaching you that over this break. But for today you just relax while I have a chat with the old man." He said with the boy nodding and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto simply relaxed into the hot spring with a wide smirk on his face.

Things were once more getting shaken up

(Elsewhere)

Tenten panted hard as Anko stepped before her with a smirk on her face. The girl was doing very well for the short time they've been training and she was even helping her with her elemental training as well seeing as how the girl was fighting a wind user and weapons would not work against her. She would need to utilize her own element and to the purple haired woman's shock the girl held both the fire element and the earth element. She herself held both elements, which meant that she now had a new apprentice.

She could teach this girl everything she knew and could even learn something from her. Right now she had the girl go back to the basics such as tree walking and water walking but this time she had the girl wear a leaf on her forehead. Then she would have the girl do push-up's and sit-up's on top of the surface in the training.

Tenten didn't mind this much training, as it was indeed making her feel stronger about herself and being with Naruto. It was soon that she learned of the mark that now lied on her neck as well as Anko's. They were identical in terms of it being a fox but were different due to both the color and background design. Tenten knew she never gotten a tattoo in her life but it seemed to have been there for a while.

In fact she was sure that this mark came from after she had sex with Naruto

Anko was on the same plate as Tenten, as she saw the curse mark Orochimaru gave her was gone and in its place was that mark. And this mark had to have come after she herself had sex with the boy.

Then came that power overload she felt when fighting on Devils Island. That power held a magnificent feeling to it while simultaneously it give her a familiar feeling, like she knew this power already. She needed to learn how to grasp it again, and the key seemed to be this mark

She would ask Naruto about it later on but for right now she had a student to tor-, I mean train

(Elsewhere)

Hiashi was smirking to himself as he watch his daughter stand before him with heavy breathe in the Hyuuga clan's personal dojo. She has been working very hard over the past week and had to say that she was stronger by the day as she remained in the Jyuken stance with sweat covering her body. Hiashi himself wasn't tired at all seeing as how he was used to this training and he also considered this to be light training compared to what he's gone through on his way up to becoming the clan head.

He was so proud to see that the girl had grown stronger over the past six months since she finally grew out of the shell she placed herself in. Her shyness was gone and was proud to call herself a Hyuuga.

They have been sparing like this for fifteen minutes, just him and Hinata working on her technique and her precision with the Byakugan and when he noticed that her strikes were getting better he would up the ante to help her continue on her growth. He knew he should say this soon but he was truly proud of his eldest daughter's improvement. She held natural grace and flexibility to dodge moves that would be hard to block. He was also teaching her how to use the Kaiten and teaching her how to release chakra around her body to use it properly.

She was doing fine but with more work she would be able to do it perfectly.

"Great job today Hinata, you've grown very well over the times spent training. However, I'm afraid that you cannot learn the standard form of the Jyuken style. As you know, the Jyuken style requires one to be firm and steady like a rock, unmovable and strong willed. However you are more like water, your moves are fluid and flexible. As such I think its time I train you in the style your mother specialized herself." He said with Hinata's eyes widening

"So what we shall do for the next three weeks is train you in increasing your speed and your chakra control. Once you have the levels needed, you shall begin to learn the style of your mother." The Hyuuga head said with Hinata nodding with a smile on her face. She would now become stronger and would become even closer to her mother.

(Three weeks later)

Naruto sat down at the edge of his bed on the mourning of the Chuunin Exam Finals after waking up two hours early to prepare for the test. He held a highly serious look on his face that told everyone not to piss him off.

He was going to do it. He was going to fight Neji and show him why you do not fuck with the devil. He was broken from his thoughts when he felt a pair of hands wrapped themselves around his neck and a kiss on his check. He looked to the side and saw that Haku was now awake from last night after she came into his room to give him some good luck sex, which he enjoyed greatly especially when she showed a different side to her sexual self. He always presumed her as a girl that likes dominate sex, the type of sex that involved the man doing all the work and blow her brains out. Well this time she was the one in the driver's seat and took Naruto for a ride he would never forget.

When asked on it, she claimed that it was to thank him further for taking her in and changing her life for the better, but he knew the truth behind it. She was trying to make up for their first time and prove that she could do things that most girls would refuse to do

'Damn, this girl can be quite the devil when she wants it.' He said with the girl sitting beside him with only a small bra and a thong set.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun? Why do you seem so gloomy?" She asked with Naruto sighing as she rubbed his back

"Its because I couldn't protect Hinata during the prelims and I'm now facing the person that nearly killed her. I don't know what I'm going to do, because if I kill him, I'll be hurting her for killing her cousin, but if I do nothing then I'll be letting that bastard think he can get away with it." He said with his head hung down before Haku picked it up and made him look her in the eye

"Naruto-kun that was not your fault. You have to remember that that clan held a large animosity within itself and that fight you saw was the proof of it. Neji only did what he felt was the only option he could do, and sadly Hinata was the target in his eyes. But what you can do, is make sure that he won't ever have that type of thought again as well as thinking he got away with this." She said with Naruto smiling to himself.

Not only did she act like a devil but she spoke like an angel, just like Hinata

(Meanwhile – Village stadium)

The whole village filled the stadium walls with excitement and fun planned for this big day, the day of the Chuunin exam finals. In fact the finals were so big, people closed down their shops and stores just to watch the fights, especially since the majority of the competitors were from the hosting village. This also further proved that they were still the strongest amongst the hidden villages and even furthered backed up the statement with both the Hyuuga clan prodigy and Konoha's shining star, Uchiha Sasuke.

Many bets were placed on him winning the entire contest with few going towards the others but the ultimate underdog as he was placed with a 50 – 1-underdog bet that only a handful of bets on. Why were people placing him as the underdog and underestimating him? Because he was the Kyuubi's jinchuriki's as well as the dead last in the Konoha academy, and was even fighting last years number gennin in the first round.

How could he win?

Well Anko, Kurenai, Gai, Jaraiya, and Asuma were the ones that thought otherwise to the idiots that bet against the boy. They saw the boy fight in the preliminary rounds and saw the brutality and strength he showed in his fight. The Uchiha got the win off the skin of his teeth and Naruto got the win just by fighting.

They could not wait to see the looks on the idiot's face when the not only won some serious money but when the boy proved them all wrong. Kurenai sat with her best friend Anko in the stands who had on some new cloths that surprised the woman. She decided to get rid of her skirt, nettings, and tan trench coat that she so proudly wore and in its place was something that added more to her sexiness and to the imagination of how she would look naked. In place of the coat and shirt was a new tan long sleeved button shirt with only two buttons hooked so it could show her bust line and her belly button and a pair of brown gloves. Her skirt was replaced with tan pants that stopped on the upper half of her thighs with brown boots on her feet. Her headband was no longer tied on her forehead as it was now tied around her right thigh. Finally, to end her look she now wore her hair down to her neck and wore a pair of tan colored sunglasses

She basically turned her look from the town slut to the mature hottie on the corner

Kurenai was surprised by her friends new look and was even more surprised when she saw the strange mark on her neck that she got from Naruto. She found it strange that she held a new mark from the curse mark she once held, and when she asked Anko about it the first time she saw it her response was that she got a new boyfriend. When Kurenai asked who it was Anko simply answered in one word

Naruto

That amazed her greatly, that she would even consider dating a boy that was almost ten years her junior until Anko explained clearly that it was needed for her to get free from Orochimaru's grip. She went into explanation that the boy was mature for his age and while childish on occasions, he was a serious person when given the chance. Then Anko went even further to tell the woman that if she opened up and try not to keep her reputation as the ice queen she would have found someone better then Asuma, who cheated on her when they first started dating.

Kurenai was taken aback by that statement and would have fought with her best friend about it until she actually thought on it. The woman was right, when she dated Asuma, she was happy and when she learned that he cheated on her, she then took on her reputation as the ice queen, shooting down every male that tried with her and focused on her training as a ninja. Maybe it was time to try something different and who knows? Maybe she would ask Anko if she could join in to her little thing with Naruto.

Hinata sat in the stands with the losers of the prelims with her new look on. She now wore skintight black shorts that stopped just above her knee with bandages tied around her legs and black ninja sandals. Her top was a tight long sleeved turtleneck shirt that stopped above her mid section. Her headband was now moved from her neck to her waist and was being worn like a belt with a purple strap replacing the blue one. Everyone was surprised by the girl's new appearance that prompted Sakura and Ino to ask her why the sudden change but it resulted in the girl giving them the cold shoulder. Apparently she picked that up from both daddy and Naruto.

It was then that Haku arrived to the location with a new look that brought all eyes on her. She now wore dark blue pants that led to the middle of her thigh with shinobi sandals of the same color. Her top was sleeveless and had a fishnet shirt underneath that stopped above her belly button and the middle of the biceps on both of her arms with her hands covered in dark blue gloves that had her fingers cut off. Her headband was tied around her waist with a dark blue cloth attached to the metal plate. Finally, to finish her new look, her hair was tied in a loose ponytail with two pins in her hair and a few strands of her hair going down the side of her face.

The girl then sat beside Hinata, which further confused them all since they never saw the two together before, and Haku was asked on it but like Hinata, she two gave them the cold shoulder.

"So Haku-chan, where's Naruto-kun? I thought he would get here first." Hinata said unknowingly catching everyone's attention

"He said that he wants to make a cool entrance to make everyone and Neji piss their pants." Haku said with a little giggle along with Hinata giggling as well

"Really? I always thought he would just come in with that aloofness he normally gives people." Said Hinata with Haku shaking her head

"You know as well as I do that Naruto-kun does far more then act aloof. He doesn't even do that when he wakes up." She said with Hinata nodding her head, which everyone's eyes widened

"Excuse me, but who are you and how do you know Naruto?" Ino asked getting the girls attention

"My names Momochi Haku and I'm Naruto-kun's roommate as well as his girlfriend." She said getting a shocked reaction from those that had an idea about the boy

"Wait, since when did Naruto ever have a girlfriend? And how long have you been living with him?" Sakura said, always believing that Naruto was incapable of a girlfriend as well as sounding a little jealous about that comment which Haku and Hinata caught on instantly

"She's been living with him ever since you guys got back from your C ranked mission, and she's not Naruto's girlfriend she's ONE of his girlfriends." Hinata said with both girls looking shocked by that statement

"What do you mean by 'one of his girlfriends'." Ino asked with Hinata and Haku shrugging their shoulders. It was bound to come out anyway

"What I mean is that he has more then one girlfriend with me being one of them." Hinata said with Sakura and Ino looking shocked as well as everyone including Kiba, as he wanted to date the girl but never knew the right moment to ask her out. Before anymore questions could be asked Sarutobi made his speech to everyone in the stadium and began to the finals

(Meanwhile – in the stands)

Sarutobi sat down in his chair with a cautious look in his eyes. That damn Kakashi has yet to show up with the Uchiha and the boys match came after the first match. He showed have known Kakashi would do this, as that man was probably confident that the Uchiha wouldn't get disqualified due to him being an Uchiha as well as knowing that the crowd would disappointed if he didn't his chance to fight.

"Hokage-sama there is still no sign of Kakashi or the Uchiha." Said one of the jounin with Sarutobi scowling

'Damnit Kakashi.' He thought knowing that the man was indeed thinking like that and was trying to get the crowd hype to see the boy fight.

"We currently have a squad of ANBU black ops searching for the boy. Do you believe that Orochimaru captured him already?" one of the jounin asked with Sarutobi shaking his head

"I wish." He said under a muttered breathe, for once approving of his traitorous students motives. He soon got back his composure as the Kazekage made his appearance with his guards walking beside him. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the Kazekage, as he felt an ominous feeling about that as well as the need to rip his neck off from his shoulders.

"Kazekage-dono, good to see that you arrived from your trip." He said with a fake smile on his face.

"Not at all. Though it is a good thing that the exams were held here this time around. While you are still able to lead your nation, a trip like that from Konoha to Suna or any other of the five great nations may be too much for you Hokage-sama. Perhaps the time has come for you to choose a fifth in the Hokage seat." He said with Sarutobi laughing

"Please, don't treat me like I'm old. I may be past my prime but the fire within me still burns as strong as it once did in my prime." He said with the Kazekage sitting in the seat besides the old man.

"It appears that two of the competitors are missing and they seem to be of your own village." He said with his eyes narrowed on the floor

"Yes, well it appears that young Sasuke has made the decision of not showing up on time to his exam. I have no choice but to disqualify him from the exam. As for the other one, Sparda Naruto, I know where he is and he's simply preparing for a big entrance." He said already getting a message from the boy via dragon summon that told him that he would arrive once his match was about to begin, thus excluding the Hokage from disqualifying him

(AN: If you want to complain about that then leave this story via back button and move away from the premise's)

"But why give the other boy an excuse and let the Uchiha boy stand in the flames. Many lords came to your village to see the famous Uchiha fight in your exams. In fact the betting pools are highly focused on the boys winning in the entire exam and getting to the next level in the shinobi world." said the Kazekage

"I am aware of this though I had no idea you were a betting man." He said with the man nodding

"Of course I am, I'm betting that my son, Gaara, will take the whole tournament by storm." He said with the old man smirking

"Very well then, I suppose that my choice in Naruto will match yours in your own son. Very well then, I suppose that it would be fine to allow the boy to fight for the sake of the crowd, however he shall not be promoted no matter how well he does. His sensei my like to play favorites but not I." He said as he got up from his seat and made his speech to the public that gave him many cheers.

Once the man sat down Jaraiya appeared in the Kage booth, which caused the Kazekage's eyes to widened slightly before they narrowed at the man.

(Down below)

"Okay everyone just incase you forgot these are the line ups for the exam." Said the proctor named Shiratori Genma, as he showed the line up of gennin's the paper that held the fights set "Now this is a three round tournament, seeing as how we a pressed for time. When the second round comes the first fight will be between the first and second round winners with the second fight being between the fourth and fifth round winners. The third round winner will then take on the winners of that second match and who ever wins that match will move onto the finals along with the first match winner." He said before Shikamaru raised his hand

"Hold on, that trouble some white haired boy and that stupid Uchiha has gotten here yet. we need more time to wait for them." He said with the proctor shaking his head

"I'm afraid that we can't do so, I'm allowed to give Naruto an extension of five minutes and give the Uchiha time to arrive by the time his match starts but that's all I can do. So I ask that you all please go to the stands except for Neji while we wait for Naruto to arrive." He said with everyone nodding with Neji smirking up an arrogant smirk

"Looks like the dobe is all talk and no play." Neji said before being socked in the head by a passing Tenten. The Hyuuga prodigy turned to face the glare of his female teammate

"Don't talk about Naruto-kun like that Neji, he will be here." She said as she headed towards the fighters ring to watch the match. Neji's smirk soon found itself back on his face seeing as how Naruto has yet to show up. Soon the time came where the proctor's time limit ran out with Neji's smirk turning into an evil grin as Naruto would now be disqualified and he would move up automatically

"Proctor, call the match. The dobe is not coming." He said with the proctor sighing and was about to call the match until a voice spoke

"**Who told you that I was quitting?" **Said a voice that rang all throughout the stadium. Everyone's eyes then saw a small amount of smoke build up around the far corner of the stadium wall. The sky then darkened with lightning building up in the sky before a bolt fell from the sky and hit the area that smoke was building up and turned it into a wild fire. The fire then grew in length till it was the size of a gate.

Everyone watched in confusion of the fire until cloaked-hooded figures could be seen walking out of it. When the figures stepped out of the fire they showed no traces of the fire burning there clothing or even being there. In each of the figures hands were a staff pole that held fire that further proved that the flames were real. Soon it was ten rows of figures standing with lit torches but still no Naruto.

That was until it started

A loud hum was heard before the sound was echoed with the words 'I hear voices in my head…..They capture me they understand, they talk to me.'

(Play song: Voices – by rock group Rev Theory)

Another figure walked out of the flame but this time he was joined by three more, two were figures with strange features and the other looked like a ghost of some sort. Naruto was now walking through the rows of cloaked figures with his two trusty swords: Yamato and Rebellion in hand along with two of his clones behind him in his light and dark forms walking by his side with a celestial figure appearing to be following him with his eyes glowing silted red. The boy was wearing a new style of dress once more.

This time his uniform consisted of black ANBU class boots, black pants, and a black vest with a mesh shirt underneath it. On top of his outfit was a red haiori with black flames licking the bottom and held the Rebellion sword on his back along with the hoister for his guns: Angel and Reaper. But people were currently staring at what was resting on the boy's right shoulder as he walked forward. A large black belt with a fox head centerpiece along with two mini pieces beside it that held the image of claws on it with twin rows of ten red orbs going down the belt straps rested on his shoulders.

People didn't understand the purpose of the belt, as it seemed to make a statement of some sort but nobody could figure out what kind of statement it was. But most weren't as stupid as the ones questioning it as they knew what this meant.

It was Naruto's way of saying 'I'm the best'

That belt was saying that in order to get to the top, you would first have to get past me to get there. The ones that understood the meaning smirked at that, this kid had some balls on him to say that silent comment

Naruto continued on until he stood in front of the row of clones and stared directly at Neji, as he raised his belt into the air and made the clones explode, except for the ones that walked with him, in a puff of smoke with the fire leaving and the song ending abruptly. Naruto then placed the belt back on his shoulders and simple stared at the boy before him.

"What's that supposed to be?" Neji said pointing at Naruto's belt

"That I'm going to win the whole thing, but not before I get some payback." He said be he tossed his belt into the air before grasping Rebellions handle and stabbed the blade into the ground. He then tossed Yamato to the clone on the left, who caught it and rested the handle on his shoulders, before he took a step forward and planted his foot on Rebellion. Naruto brought his foot up from the back, which picked the sword up from the ground before it was tossed to the second clone on his right, which that clone caught and placed the sword on his back.

Naruto then raised his hand and everyone watched as the belt turned into a sword and landed firmly in the boy's hand. The boy then did a few swings before placing the sword on his back like Rebellion where it sat perfectly still. Neji quickly activated his Byakugan to see how the boy was doing that, as well as to examine the weapon for any weaknesses if the boy used it during their fight.

"How are you doing that? Making your weapons stick to your back perfectly as well as your clones." He asked with Naruto looking him directly in the eye

"That's because when you posses weapons like these, they form a bound that's magnetic. In fact that bound is so strong that they chose to remain with their master to see what the future will bring for him." He said before looking towards the proctor who nodded his head and turned towards the crowd, who looked ready to see a glorious fight

And by fight, they mean Naruto losing and getting his ass handed to him

"Very well then, the first fight between Sparda Naruto and Hyuuga Neji….Hajime." He said before hopping back.

Neither boys moved from the spot they stood on, they just stared each other down with a hard look. Neji already had his Byakugan active and was already in his Taijutsu stance with a smirk plastered on his face while he watched the boy, whose eyes were currently sealed shut. Naruto stood perfectly still with his eyes closed and his arms behind his back. The boy's eyes then snapped forward as he tossed a kunai at Neji's head

Neji moved to the left to dodge the kunai, which caused Naruto to smirk as which Neji didn't understand. The ground beside Neji caved in on itself as a fist came out and aimed at the boys head. Neji quickly blocked the punch and sent an open palm into the boy's chest only for him to explode, showing itself as a clone.

He then turned to see Naruto smirk once more before he shot forward and jumped towards the boy while delivering a spinning heel kick. Neji blocked it with his left hand, before his eyes widened when Naruto brought his right leg up and sent it towards Neji's head, which he blocked with his right forearm. Naruto then spun his body away from the boy before he landed on his feet and hop towards Neji with his right arm cocked back. He then sent it toward Neji's face, but the boy blocked it and sent a palm thrust at the boy.

Naruto moved to the side before he grabbed Neji's extended arm and flipped himself over it before landing in a crouched position. He then moved in lightning precision as he drew a kunai and tossed it at the back of Neji's head. The Hyuuga prodigy immediately spun around and grasped the kunai, before bringing it up to try and stab the boy.

Naruto immediately placed his hands on the ground and flipped himself away from Neji as he stabbed the ground. The boy scowled before he threw the kunai at the white haired boy. Naruto did a few more front flips before one big push, did a corkscrew spin in the air before landing on his feet, and grabbed the kunai.

Naruto simply smirked before pocketing the kunai in his pouch and crossed his arm "Thanks for returning my kunai, however I'm afraid that this fight is pointless. You can't beat me." Naruto said very nonchalantly, shocking many in the stands as well as those that knew the white haired boy.

Neji himself was livid, that a first year gennin and dead last of his class would go so far as to talk down upon him. He was a member of the Hyuuga clan, the strongest clan within the entire village as well as being one of its highest potential holding members. This kid wasn't going to get under his skin so easily. So he closed his eyes and calmed himself down before he spoke.

"If you believe that you shall win then you are a fool. Fate has already declared that I'm the victor so not matter what you try it's hopeless." He said with Naruto scoffing

"Fate doesn't exist. Fate can only come from the words of cowards, fools, and weaklings that assume that such a thing exist. You are within all three of those categories after what you did." He said with a bored look protruding his face.

Neji's eyes narrowed as he glared at the boy with his body tensing as he heard the obvious insult. Naruto saw this and found his smirk returning, and decided to add more fuel to the fire

"After all trying to intentionally destroy one's own blood, as well as trying to kill them when they no longer desired to fight. Sure you are a coward and a weakling." The boy finished with Neji activating his Byakugan and ran forward in blind anger, which made Naruto's smirk increase. His plan was working quite well as it seemed, because Neji rushed forward and sent a palm strike at the boy that missed when the boy simply side stepped past it. Neji recovered fast and sent fast strikes at the white haired boy, who kept dodging left and right and moving around the attacks.

Neji continued to send strikes that would miss no matter how fast his strikes were or how close they came to hitting the boy. It then hit him, he can't continue to fight like this for any longer, Naruto held far to much stamina. If the boy wanted it he could continue to insult the Hyuuga prodigy and dodge all of his strikes and make him tire himself out. Especially seeing as how his own attacks were sloppy. The Jyuken style is required for the user to be focused on his enemy and hold a calm head, which wasn't just a rule on the style but a rule in the shinobi world.

Naruto dodged another strike before he jumped back and smirked "You know Neji, if you continue to fight like this you'll only hurt yourself. Don't tell me that this is all the great Hyuuga prodigy can do." He said with the smirk still on his face

(Stands)

Most people watching the match were in shock. In the beginning many had thought the Uzumaki was crazy rushing at the Hyuga head on. The older shinobi in the arena who had heard of the Uzumaki's skill in the past were impressed. Especially since the blonde hadn't shown any of his skill in years except when pulling pranks. The one's who had written the rumors off however were seeing that they held more truth than they believed.

The two examiners were impressed with the boy though. They like everyone else that didn't know the white haired kid and some that did had assumed he was an idiot. What they saw however was completely different. Like most leaf nin they knew the Hyuga clan was obsessed with fate they were just surprised the blonde had used that to his advantage.

Hiashi was also surprised with this turn of events. He couldn't believe it took that little effort to make Neji loose his temper. He could also see the angrier the boy became the sloppier his movements became. He had to give Naruto some credit the boy had done his homework.

Even still he was surprised by the how the white haired gennin was taunting the boy. But then again considering the extent of Hinata's injuries he shouldn't have been. Especially considering how close the two were in terms of skill. He quickly shook himself from his thoughts before focusing back on the fight.

(Arena Floor)

Naruto stood tall with his smirk now replaced with a bored look, as Neji panted hard and tried to return the breathe in his lungs. Neji scowled as he saw Naruto's bored look and felt the need to wipe it off. He then dashed forward and used the acceleration to send a strong palm strike at Naruto's chest, with boy simply rolling to the side and pushing Neji in his back and made the boy trip and fall face first in the dirt.

Neji then got up and wiped off the dirt and charged again with another palm strike coming out again, but this time Naruto dodged once more before sending a wicked right to Neji's jaw. He then sent a left to Neji's chin before cocking his right arm back again but this time he focused a little chakra into his right arm before sending it at the boy's face, which forced the Hyuuga to stagger on his feet.

Neji took a few more steps back to regain his composure before he looked up to see Naruto shaking his head, which further infuriated him as he got back into his stance while taking a few deep breathes. Naruto smirked once more as he placed his hands in his pockets and grinned at the boy.

"Well then, now that your serious I guess I should as well." He said before removing his sword and tossed it in the air. As the sword twirled in the air Naruto removed his haiori and held it to the side as Kyuubi stabbed the ground beside him and then placed his haiori on the handle. Everyone then got a good look at his muscled-tattooed arms, which made the entire crowd of girls blush and some of the girls looking at the boy with lust.

But Naruto wasn't concerned about this, as he did some quick seals and called out "Dark Fire Release: Grand Fireball jutsu". He inhaled a deep breathe before releasing a massive amount of flames at the white eyed boy. Neji dodged to the side and narrowly dodged a right fist from Naruto, who took that momentum and spun his body, which helped him send a strong kick to Neji's head, but was blocked by his forearm and was sent skidding along the ground.

Neji stopped himself before looking up to see Naruto sending another right at the Hyuuga prodigy, but this time Neji was ready for it. He then began to spin while simultaneously expelling chakra from his body and called out "Divination Whirl". The chakra he expelled now formed a shield, which not only blocked Naruto's punch but sent him back but the boy was able to flip himself to his feet and await Neji's palm strike.

Naruto then surprised everyone, as instead of dodging like he's been doing in the entire fight, this time he blocked the strike and sent a left which Neji himself blocked. Naruto and Neji then began to send and block strikes from one another, as they remained in the same spot and continued to fight and push themselves to beat the other

(Stands)

Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi were each in shock seeing the move Neji did. The Kaiten was a Hyuga clan technique reserved for Main house members. As such they knew no one would teach it to Neji which meant he learned it on his own.

"Such talent on the branch house, yet those fools on the council still think that he's below them." thought Hiashi with a scowl.

(Arena)

Naruto and Neji continued on with their blow for blow strikes, while simultaneously blocking the other with great precision. Naruto pushed another attempted palm strike and countered with a punch to Neji's face, which was blocked. Neji then responded with two fingers aimed at Naruto's pressure point in his neck before that was knocked away. Naruto then responded with a knee to Neji's gut, which hit, but Neji didn't let that stop him, as he rolled to the side and sent another palm strike at Naruto's head, intent to get the kill.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he bent his back to the point that would allow the strike to miss. Naruto then placed both hands on the ground and balanced his body, before he began to spin himself on top of his hands and sending multiple kicks at the Hyuuga prodigy before pushing himself back up to his feet and crossed his arms

"Well Neji, I have to say, you are indeed providing a challenge but you still are not going to win." He said with Neji scoffing

"And just what would make you believe that? You a loser, a first year dead last gennin from this years new gennin. How could you expect to defy what has already been determined?" He said standing up tall but Naruto's serious look returned

"Because like I said, I'm going to beat you and avenge something I could have stopped. Your nothing but a smug coward that blames his problems on others and lives in the past." He said with Neji scoffing as well

"And what exactly do you know? You don't know what I've gone through." He said before pulling down his headband and revealing his caged bird seal. He then went into an explanation about how the Hyuuga clan was fated to be separated into two house's, Hinata's kidnapping, and his father's death. When he finished his rant he only saw Naruto's bored look once more protruding his face

"And I'm supposed to care when?" Naruto asked with Neji gasping in surprise "You complain about living in a clan home with family and people that at least care about you, being trained under their arts, and the one person your supposed to serve decides to be easy on you. You just helped prove my earlier thought of you, a pathetic little daddy's boy. If you want sympathy from me then give me something that I would actually care about." Naruto said in an uncaring tone, thus shocking the entire stadium as well as Neji.

Neji's face turned into a scowl before he slid into a new stance. Within his minds eye, he began to see the pattern of a Ying-Yang sign surround both himself and Naruto. he held his eyes closed before he opened his eyes and called out his next move that would further determine the outcome of this match

"Eight Divination strike: Sixty-four strikes" He called out before launching himself at the white haired boy, prepared to take him out with his clans best technique.

"Two strikes." He called out sending two quick strikes with his index and middle fingers only for them to miss their target

"Four strikes." He called out again with the same outcome

"Eight strikes." Dodged again

"Sixteen strikes." This time with more speed but Naruto dodged it again with his speed increased as well

"Thirty-two strikes." Neji called with more speed yet the boy continued to dodge the strikes with ease

"Sixty-four strikes." He yelled going full speed with the final attack but Naruto did the same and vanished from his position. When Neji finished the final strike, Naruto reappeared behind the boy with a smirk on his face

"Still think I'm weak?" Naruto said with the other boy just looking at him in disbelief. He was not the only one as everyone in the stadium including the kages and the Hyuuga clan members were just staring at Naruto in complete utter shock. Naruto has just made history, as a gennin just defeated a technique that most ANBU level ninja couldn't even beat no matter how fast they were. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and saw Naruto taking in quick breathes through his nose and knew that it took allot of power from him.

Hiashi and Hinata were also shocked, as Naruto defeated a technique that made their clan famous, due to it being referred as the unbeatable technique. Apparently, only one was able to prove that wrong. Neji himself could only stare in disbelief and ask the question on everyone's mind "How?" He asked with Naruto smirking once more

"It's quite simple; I used the same method of expanding my chakra around my body as a shield and used that to help me dodge properly when you sent your strikes at me. The only flaw in that method is that as you increased your speed, I had to do the same until I went even further past my limit. However, as taxing as it maybe it's worth using a second time, though I doubt it will be against a Hyuuga." He said with Neji looking shocked, before he continued. "However I managed to save as much energy in my body as I could to use this new move of mine, Blood wave strike." He called out as he saw Neji preparing to finish the fight. What greeted him was an explosion of red chakra surrounding the boy, before it spun around him and expanded outward, pushing Neji backwards till all he could do was lay on his back.

Neji felt weak now, as the technique Naruto showed left him and he was now free to walk towards the fallen boy

"How the hell can you still stand? There is no way someone like you, a dead last rookie, could come up with a method to defeat that attack, nor should you even hold the amount of skill to fight me toe for toe throughout the match without taking a shot from me! I was rookie of the year and the best among the gennin. You should not be the one standing and me on the floor, THIS IS NOT WHAT YOUR FATE TELLS ME!" He said finally speaking his mind on the matter at hand. Naruto however looked the boy in the eye as he spoke

"You know what? Your absolutely right. On the day of my gennin exam, I failed it for the third time in a row and repeated my image of a failure among the 'strong'. For years I tried to get stronger, trying to improve myself, by myself. Everyone in the academy was at least twice as strong as me and instead of helping me they all laughed at me and assumed that I was just one giant joke. Then that very night, my sensei chose to change my fate, as I was supposed to pity myself while I watched the kids celebrate with their families on their accomplishment." He said with Neji listening intently and was unaware that everyone else in the stadium listening

"My sensei chose to betray me and use me to gain power, by making me believe that I could become a ninja through a secret exam by learning a jutsu that was to highly advanced for someone on gennin level. He thought that it would be an easy steal for him, since I'm to weak to learn such an advanced jutsu. And yet I did, I learned it and beat him with it. It was after that day that I became what you see today, this brand new version of myself is something that took me twelve months to make from the twelve years I've remained weak. But do you want to know why I failed so many times." He said before crossing his fingers and brought fourth four clones of himself. Neji's eyes widened as he got what Naruto was implying

"That's right; the clone jutsu. I didn't have enough control over my chakra to master it, and thanks to my so called teachers not teaching me properly, I continued to fail until I chose to do something about it and as such I now stand as I am today. If you want to preach your faith bullshit, then preach it to someone that cares. However, unlike me Neji, you have a family that cares about you, and a cousin that was filling to go as far as to fight her cousin to prove you wrong. But I will give you this last warning, if you make one slip up, one mistake, one false step that gives me the impression that you will hurt Hinata, then you no longer have to worry about fate being wrong, because I'll be there to prove you right….**Through your blood**." He said with his eyes turning blood red to further emphasis his words

Naruto then got up from his position and placed on his haiori, then turned his sword back into it's belt form before walking away "Let's go." Naruto said, with his forgotten clones nodding and following the boy.

"Winner of the first match: Sparda Naruto." He said with the crowd erupting with cheers and people cursing due to them losing their bets and few cheering because they won.

(Stands)

The rookies that didn't know Naruto completely were in absolute shock at what they just witnessed. Naruto just took on last year's rookie of the year and won with flying colors. The judges in the stands all agreed that with what they just witnessed _both _gennin were well above their level and deserved the promotion of chuunin and if the Hokage thought on it, possibly to jounin.

(Kage booth)

"Your gennin of choice is quite impressive Hokage-sama. To think that a boy referred to as the dead last in the academy would be able to defeat last year's rookie of the year, as well as dodge the boys clans most esteemed fighting technique." The Kazekage said while narrowing his eyes in the direction of Naruto 'That boy is becoming to strong. If I want to succeed with my plans I would have to take him out.' Thought the Kazekage with Sarutobi nodding before looking at the arena floor

"Oh trust me, the boy is far from done. This was only his warm up, wait until he gets serious." Hiruzen said, with high confidence in his voice regarding his surrogate grandson.

(Arena)

"The second match: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Kunkuro. Step up." He said knowing that due to Sasuke not being here Kunkuro would win by forfeit. However the puppet master had a different idea on the matter

'Oh no, I can't reveal my puppet mechanism, even if I do win by forfeit. If I do then they would know my fighting style and it will ruin the invasion.' He thought before he spoke

"Proctor, I forfeit my match to the Uchiha. Even though he's not here let him move to the second round." Kunkuro said with everyone booing that decision. Naruto however narrowed his eyes at the boy, that was an easy fight and yet he chose to give up.

'That fucker is up to something.' He thought before the proctor called for the next match

"Very well then, the winner of the second match by forfeit: Uchiha Sasuke. Now its time for the third match Sabaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee." The proctor said with Gaara disappearing in an explosion of sand and reappeared in the arena. Lee then hopped over the railing and landed on the stadium floor. He quickly removed his glasses to show his Mashingan to the crazed suna gennin.

"There's no way he could win against Gaara, no matter what type of moves he has." Kunkuro said with Naruto scoffing

"I'm afraid that Lee hasn't showed you what exactly he can do in the prelims last month." Naruto said with everyone looking at the arena below

"The third fight; Sabaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee…Hajime." He said with Lee stepping into his lotus fist stance while Gaara's cork popped off his gourd and flew at Lee like a bullet only to be snatched from air by the white haired boy. Sand then fell from the ground and surrounded him in a small circle. Lee then dropped the cork and got into his stance again.

He then through a shuriken at the sand gennin and unsurprised to see the sand protect him. Lee then ran towards Gaara before he jumped towards the crazed red head with his leg extended, calling out "Leaf Hurricane". The kick was blocked by the sand shield before Lee rebounded from the kick, and then upped his speed at attack again

Lee then sent multiple punches and kicks but were all blocked by the shield, while Gaara remained still with his arms crossed and watched his sand continue to protect him. When Lee hoped back again sand suddenly shot at the boy, who jumped back and took out a kunai and sliced through the multiple shots of sand that flew his way. Lee then back flipped a few more times before he flipped into a corkscrew spin before throwing three shuriken's at Gaara, which was once more blocked by the sand shield.

A hand then appeared from the sand that held the shuriken before it was revealed to be a sand clone. The clone then raised it's right arm and sent a blast of sand at the boy, which Lee quickly dodged before he stood underneath a tree. He took a moment to catch his breathe and was very thankful that the little bit of knowledge he had on the boy when he killed that Oto shinobi back in the preliminary round. Gai worked well on teaching him how to fight the boy and make sure that he didn't receive the same fate as that ninja he killed

'It appears that his shield is under his control and follows his reaction time. This means that as he stands still, the shield will react to his command. It also appears that it reacts the moment he is in threat of either danger or being hurt and then attacks those that threaten him. Looks like I need to up the ante and use my true speed.' He said as he brought up his leg and revealed weights that he wore around his legs.

Lee then tossed the weights to the side, which gave off a loud thud once it hit the ground, and ran at the crazed red head. Lee then appeared before Gaara and threw a right fist towards his jaw, which made Gaara's eyes widened before the sand quickly shot up and protected him though it wasn't enough to stop Lee's fist from hitting him hard enough to turn his head.

Then as quick as he appeared, he reappeared behind the boy and sent another punch that was once more blocked but barely, but it was enough to make Gaara continue to follow his movements. After a few more attacks, Gaara looked ready to counter Gaara's next attack before Lee appeared above head in a cannonball flip before lashing out one of his legs and caught the top of the boys head in a heel drop kick.

(Fighters booth)

"No way, he can move that fast just by removing a little weight?" Shikamaru said with everyone else agreeing with that statement.

"That's not the only thing Lee can do." Naruto said catching the attention of the others "Lee is a strong fighter, but for his Ninjutsu or Genjutsu since only his bloodline can assist him in that, but his Taijutsu is far above average. And when he fights without his weights, you'll be lucky to last more then five seconds before being knocked out or killed by him." Naruto said with pride in his voice when he spoke of his cousin.

Deep in the stands, Kin cheered her man on with all the love in her heart coming out in the open.

(Arena)

Lee then smirked as he sent a right at Gaara, with the sand now forming in front of him and blocked the punch. The sand then turned into an arm and twirled him around before tossing him away, but due to the boys Taijutsu training, he was able to land on his feet. Gaara then took that moment to reach up to his face and felt around the area he felt a stinging sensation and looked to see blood, which shocked those from Suna that were watching this. But Lee wasn't as mesmerized as everyone, with Lee vanishing once more, and thanks to his sudden appearance was able to punch the boy. The punch was so strong that it literally knocked the boy off his feet and sent him skidding along the ground.

But Lee frowned when he saw the gourd on the boy's back turn into sand and caught him, thus reducing the damage that would have been dealt. Gaara stood up and looked at his opponent, which showed Lee what hid beneath his sand armor. The expression of his insanity, the look of a complete psychopath on the verge of a killing spree before it was covered by the sand rebuilding on him and his expression returned to normal. Gaara then made some quick seals before calling out

"Sand release: Desert wave jutsu" He said with his sand exploding upwards like a giant tidal made of pure sand. Lee was still able to dodge the multiple attempts of taking him out until he felt it was time to nip it in the bud. After dodging one more attack, he made his next move by removing untying his bandages on his arms, till they were at a good length before he stood in a new stance.

Lee then took off in an even faster burst of speed and circled around Gaara, which began to bring up a cloud of dust while at the same time obscuring his view of what was going on next. Lee knew that he needed to built more then enough speed, as this was possible his best shot at weakening the boy's defense and dealing some damage before he used his weapon. The armor of sand was a problem and it appeared to be able to rebuild itself upon any type of impact given to it. But his thoughts were broken when Gaara spoke

"Hurry up and come so I can end this." Gaara said with a monotone like voice that he was known for.

Suddenly Lee shot forward from the man made cloud of dust and appeared under the red head before delivering a devastating rising kick to the boy's lower jaw. The force of the kick sent Gaara into the air before Lee reappeared behind Gaara's body and secured him in the bandages that were tied around his arms. The bandages then tied up around the sand shinobi like a mummy with only its torso secured, before Lee grabbed him and starting to spin at high speed while falling towards the ground headfirst (Giggity)

"Primary Lotus."

The cry came from Lee as they neared the ground with Lee driving his opponents head into the ground, while he released the other boy and landed on his feet but his legs gave out and he fell on his ass. The force of the technique caused a massive crater to form on the ground with smoke leaving the area that Gaara's body was supposedly laying, while he took some time to catch his breathe. That move still took allot out of him, but it would be amazing if Gaara was able to get back up from that.

The smoke then cleared to reveal Gaara's body, which lied battered and bloody in the spot Lee drove his head. That was when he saw the body begin to cave in on itself before it turned into sand. Malevolent chuckling was heard, as Lee turned to see Gaara's deranged smile on his face as he came from a pool of sand. Gaara then released another wave of sand and while he tried to dodge the way he normally would, it was a challenge in itself.

(Stands)

In the stands several people winced as Lee was slammed into yet another wall. For the past several minutes they had watched as Gaara used his sand to beat Lee senseless obviously toying with him. Those shinobi who had heard of the Lotus knew that Lee was as good as done for as the Lotus was a Kinjutsu for the fact that it did damage to the user as well as the victim. With the extra kicks he'd given Gaara they knew his body must hurt like hell and feel like led.

Sakura however had tears in her eyes as she looked on the scene. She could tell Lee was done for so she knew that the jounin could tell, yet no one was stopping the match. Turning towards Gai she found him standing and oddly enough he was smiling. Looking away she turned her sight back to the match just in time to see Lee disappear avoiding another stream of sand.

'_Lee-kun how?_' thought the girl not even noticing that she'd added the suffix to his name.

Kin however continued to pray for her man to come through this and win.

"That kid must be a glutton for punishment. I mean who smiles while their getting thrashed." Said Kankuro.

"No, that's not it." said Naruto catching his attention.

"The tables have turned once again, whatever happens this will decide it. For the Lotus in the Hidden Leaf blooms twice." finished the white haired boy.

(Arena)

Lee continued to dodge the crazed ninja's attacks with as much speed as he could muster before he began to get the strength in his legs back. To most it meant that he was getting his power back, but to those that truly knew him and his abilities, then they would know what was coming next. Lee dodged another attack from Gaara, before he stood tall while crossing his arms into an 'X' position while his hands were pointed outward, not inward.

"You are finished here. Nothing you try will stop me from feeding you to the sand." He said with Lee smirking while his Mashingan spun

"Oh trust me when I say this, it will end here with this next move." He said with a circle of chakra forming around his feet and shot upward like a barrier. Chakra began to build up as he called out "Life gate: Release". The massive surge of chakra began to turn the boy's skin red but he did not move as he continued to build more power and called out "Wound gate: Release".

The surge from the chakra that release from his body made the boy move into a hunched position. Then veins of his blood began to show along his body and from his nose blood began to drip out. His hair began to stand up with his eyes turning full red with black mist slowly escaping it. Then as fast as the power surge came, Lee suddenly took off with such force that the ground beneath his feet exploded. If you so much as blinked within a second of the time span, you would miss Lee's amazing dash from the stadium wall to the center of the arena in a half of a second and delivered yet another rising kick but this one held far more force in it then before and made Gaara ascend to the sky.

As Gaara floated in the air Lee suddenly appeared in front of him and once more delivered a punch that sent the boy flying before his sand could even protect him. While he was still reeling from the hit that Lee sent and then appeared behind him sending him forward once more with another attack. Soon Gaara's site began to fail him as he saw nothing but blurs appear around him, as Lee began to knock the boy around the air like a pinball and ripped through the boys sand armor with ease. With a few more strikes Lee appeared before the boy once more with his arm cocked behind his back and looked ready to deliver a punch that could only rival that of a god or a demon, while simultaneously ignoring the pain of his muscles snapping from the fatigue of the gates.

"THIS IS IT, I'm GOING TO END IT ALL WITH THIS. LIMIT GATE: RELEASE" he said with his body glowing blue and chakra exploding around his right arm.

'I can't protect myself from his attacks. Is this boy even moving at human movements.' He thought before the air in his lungs left him as Lee fist was buried in Gaara's gut and sent him down to the ground at high speed. To bad for him, Lee had one more move to seal the deal.

As Gaara flew down to the ground, his momentum was stopped abruptly and caused small damage to his neck from the whiplash. He then looked up to see Lee holding the bandage attached to his sash. With a single tug on his end of the bandage, it pulled Gaara back up to his opponent right back to his area in which he could deliver his final move. He then sent a palm strike and kick to the boys gut and chest in a dual attack.

"HIDDEN LOTUS" was the cry of Lee's voice

With that single attack, Gaara was launched to the ground like a missile. At the same time Lee felt his right arm seized in overwhelming pain along with his leg, but his leg didn't hold much damage as his arm. The pain was so strong that it made him close his eyes tightly and grit his teeth through the pain and trying to keep himself to from crying out. Both boys landed on the ground hard, with Lee returning to his original form immediately. But Gaara would be able to pull a fast one himself, as his gourd busted open and turned into sand so that he could catch himself. The sand acted as a cushion to lesson the force of the fall he would have taken from such a high velocity.

Lee then looked at the sand boy with a tired look on his face 'No, I had him.' He thought before he saw Gaara raise his arm at Lee's location, with his sand latching itself on Lee's right arm. Gaara then closed his fist and made the sand constrict around the boys arm, which then made him scream out in pain before he got down on one knee. Gaara snarled as he sent his arm out to swallow the boy in the sand, only for Naruto to blow it apart with his blood wave technique. Naruto then raised his right hand and called out "Serenity" which sent his force blast at Gaara, which was blocked by his sand shield.

"Proctor, He can't continue the way he is now with his arm being shattered. End the match." Naruto said with the proctor nodding and declaring it so. Naruto then made two shadow clones to carry the boy back to the fighter's box. His own devil powers will heal him up without the need of the infirmary. He then looked towards Gaara with a dark look on his face while Gaara got up from the ground

"Why did you save him? I could have proven my existence." He said with Naruto slowly leaking killing intent before he glared into Gaara's eyes

"Because he's my family, my only family and I cannot let you get away with that." He said with his eyes flashing gold and his form changing for a quick second. Gaara stayed silent and merely stood up and gathered the sand into his gourd. Once it was all in he walked away from the arena with the proctor declaring him the winner. After fifteen minutes of waiting, the ground was now fixed by a large amount of the earth users in the village.

(Later on in the - Arena)

Temari then whipped her fan out and floated down to the ground, but not before winking at Naruto, which caused Tenten to protect her man. Temari then floated down to the ground with a large mass of wind helping her descent down softly. When her feet touched the ground, a small gust of wind blew around her and she then placed her hand on her hip

'No way in hell I'm going to fight a girl. I guess I might as well forfeit and…' he thought before he felt a hand push him over the railing. The shadow user then landed on his back and saw the smirking face of Naruto, who currently held up the peace sign towards the man. Shikamaru felt the extreme need to curse at the boy that would place him in a fight he held no desire to compete in. After few more minutes of waiting, the crowd grew impatient and restless with the results being things thrown at the boy.

"Kid, just get up from the ground. How long are you going to just lay there?" The proctor asked with Shikamaru sighing

'Everyone wants to see that stupid Uchiha fight anyway. Their probably all mad that they have not seen their poster boy partake in the 'main event' while the rest of us are just side matches for them to watch. Since no one really cares about this fight, anyway I guess I don't even have a reason to do this. Besides I would much really watch the clouds.' He thought before Temari spoke

"So what? Your just going to lay there and forfeit?" Temari asked with Shikamaru looking at her before the girl found a smirk to her face

"Fine then, I guess I'll have to come to you. To bad its not that white haired kid, I'm sure he's good with all kinds of 'weapons'." She said with the females all blushing from that comment since they knew she was implying to sex.

After ignoring the proctor's words about not starting the match yet, Temari rushed towards the downed boy before bringing her closed fan down like a hammer. When the hammer slammed on the ground it created a large cloud of smoke until it cleared to show the Shikamaru had somehow stuck to kunai's to the wall behind him and was using them as arm holders

"You know the last thing I want to do is fight a girl, because to me that's unmanly. Plus the fact that I could careless if I become a chuunin or not, but I refuse to lose to a girl, so I guess I have no choice but to fight. After all a guy shouldn't lose to a girl in front of a crowd." He said.

Temari's eyebrow twitched before she opened her fan and sent a blast of wind at the Nara clan heir, but soon came to find out that she hit nothing but thin air

'He's good at running.' She thought before looking at Naruto and found another smirk come to her face. Why not have some fun flirting with a cute boy before she fought

"Hey you, the cutie with the tattoo's." She said catching Naruto's attention "How's about we make a bet?" She said with Naruto looking down

"I'm listening." He said with her smirking

"If I win in my fight with your friend, you gotta take me out on a date." She said with Naruto looking far off on it before he asked

"What would I get if Shikamaru wins?" He asked with her responding as if it's the most simplest thing in the world

"My body." She said making everyone listening gape at that "If He wins you can get me for a night, and trust me when I tell you that I'm far better then that panda girl beside you." She said with Tenten looking pissed at that

"Deal." Naruto said with Tenten looking at Naruto in disbelief

"But Naruto-kun, why would you agree to stakes like that willingly?" she asked, when she was really just shocked that that girl would even suggest that kind of thing with HER man. Well not technically HER man but it was still like that.

"Because, Shikamaru's not going to be the victor. Trust me." He said with Tenten nodding.

Four hours later the match ended with Temari being declared the victor like Naruto said. Temari was excited at the fact that she now had a date with the boy, when in truth it was only due to the boy's lack of chakra that forced him to forfeit. In the complete truth, Shikamaru had the match won due to his dismay of creating and establishing well planned out strategies, while Temari did the same by making strategies as well. Therefore, in certain terms this turned out to be a battle of the minds. While many were upset by the Nara boys forfeit, the judges so it in a different way could not help but be impressed by the boy's strategic mind.

Then came the next match between Tenten and Shino, which also ended in a forfeit from Shino, seeing as how he didn't want to fight a girl due to his bug techniques sapping a girl's chakra, and he couldn't live with that. It was with that forfeit that the second round was now set with the first match now being between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto then walked down to the arena with his belt on his shoulder. When he made his appearance the crowd erupted with cheers as Naruto now stood beside the proctor.

"Since Uchiha Sasuke has yet to arrive, he shall be given five more minutes to arrive. Should he not arrive within that time limit, we will no longer award him time and move onto the next match." Called Genma, with his voice slicing through the arena like the sharpest knife on the table.

Naruto had a different feeling on this matter, as that closet homo was being given favoritism again due to him being an Uchiha. He knew that had it been anyone beside the Uchiha they would have been disqualified without a moments notice. Yet because of his last name, he was once more being given a leniency on the rules and it now pissed him off. As that thought went through his head, he ran a single hand through his hair and caused the top to spike up.

Naruto's eyes then glowed his Kyuubi reds as he held up his belt. The belt then exploded into black smoke before turning into the Nodaichi length blade. Naruto's eyes then turned as cold as ice, with his chakra steadily increasing by the second. The boys grip on his sword tighten as he placed the blade on his shoulders and awaited his so called teammate.

Not a second after he placed the sword on his shoulder did his eyes revert to the left. Just after that did a whirlwind of leaves appeared in the center of the arena floor before it cleared to show the forms of Hatake Kakashi and a now dressed in black clad Uchiha Sasuke. Everyone gasped at the sudden appearance of the two but then they cheered since they now got to have their match.

"Sorry we're late, did Sasuke get disqualified?" He asked with his eye smile that caused Genma to sigh

"No Kakashi, Hokage-sama has decided to allow him to fight in the exam. However, that's not without punishment, for he has now lost his chances of advancing in rank, no matter how well he does in the tournament." He said with Kakashi single eye to widen. He never would have thought that being late would actually hold consequences since he does it all the time. He then sighed before he asked a question

"Okay then, so is he facing that puppet user now?" He said with Genma shaking his head

"No. We are currently in the second round. We were all shocked when his opponent forfeited his match to the Uchiha even though he was not even there." He said with Kakashi scratching his head in confusion

"Then whose his opponent?" he asked before hearing a cold voice speak

"His opponent….Is me." Naruto said with Kyuubi's chakra exploding from him like wild fire and swirled around him like a tornado. Kakashi's single eye widened when he saw the look in the boy's eyes. The look of death at a single glance, a look that he had only seen on one person long ago. He then cast an eye to Sasuke, who didn't seemed to be fazed by Naruto's power, but upon closer inspection he saw the boys hands were shaking. After sparing one quick worry glance at his student he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Seeing that the masked man was gone, Genma cleared his throat causing naruto to cease his chakra tsunami and gain both boys attention

"The first match of the semi-finals, Sparda Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke….Hajime"

AN: Done and done. Okay first off let me explain why I had Lee lose his fight and you'll see why next chapter. Plus some of you are going to complain so read this carefully, I changed my mind on the fights, since Tenten and Temari are hard characters to write in different fights other then ones all ready done. The same going to Shino as well, with the only thing that could be considered plausible is if you have a portion centered on him being one of the main characters, which in this story I haven't done so. So don't bother complaining about what happened in this chapter, because the fact is that readers don't understand how hard it is for writers to do something different.

Now its time for the review of the chapters going from I,F,D,C,B,andA

I – Sakura admitting that she 'loves' Naruto: All I have to say is that is classic bullshit to the highest level possible

F – The Mizukage, Kazekage, and Raikage battle with Sasuke: What the fuck was this shit? How the fuck can Sasuke fight the Raikage for over a minute, held his ground with Gaara, and took on the Mizukage and didn't die? I can understand Kishimato wanting for Sasuke to be the main villain in HIS story, but he's making the guy to strong way to fucking fast.

D – The Rapping Jinchuriki: Now granted I do love the fact that he has two black characters that are one of the strongest in the series but god Damnit I can't stand the fact that the jinchuriki raps. I know that a majority of the rappers in America suck to high heaven but please keep that character clean. That or keep him away from turning gay, which ever comes first.

C –The Fourth great war possibly becoming something that has been WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY to many times in fanfiction: I just hope he knows what he's doing, period.

B – Kisame vs. Kirabi: I did enjoy this fights and the way Kisame's powers was shown as well as Kirabi's, which does give me more ideas for a new story I'm planning but I ain't telling more then that.

A – The main plot of Kishimato's story being the Jyuubi: it appears that the story may be coming to an end, or the story would have a _part three _to it? Who knows? I know that all the successful shows that I've seen had a third series like Power rangers, Pokémon, Digimon, even Ben 10 (Look up Ben 10: Evolution). All I know is that it seems to kinda reflect my Forbidden King fic, since the main villain is an ancient demon that going to make it's return years after it was defeated.

So this is where we are in the story, Tsunade is still in a coma, Naruto still has to find himself, Sasuke sucks, Sakura still loves him, Hinata has yet to make an appearance, there is the possibility of a part three coming along the way. The state of the story doesn't seem to be going in a different pattern then it already has turned to, but I'm not one without hope.

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy Mutha Fucking Holidays (It's back Baby)


	25. Mission 25

Hey guys, I know your all probably shocked by this but I actually had this chapter and last chapter done months ago. I would have posted this earlier this week but I went against it.

So here is the next chapter

CH.25 – Battle of Rivals, War of Demons

In the stadium, only silence was evident within the atmosphere as the match was started barely a second ago. Even those that never once been involved in combat or anything of the sort knew that the tension was high in the air. The only thing that broke the silence was a puff of smoke in the stands, as Kakashi appeared near his remaining student. Those that dared to see Kakashi emerge from the smoke would only dart back to the field a second later not hoping to miss the start of the fight.

Sakura on the other hand was tightly griping the hem of her pants, as this was something she never wanted to see. Her teammates were about to fight and she could do nothing to stop them. She could tell first hand that this match would result in the slow destruction of her team and she would once more be unable to stop it

'What's going on? Why is everything changing?' She thought as Kakashi stood beside her row to get a good view

(Arena floor)

"So you finally came." Naruto said as he took out a kunai and tossed it aside while he removed his haiori and tossed it towards the kunai. It landed perfectly on the kunai, while he then reached for his vest and zipped it down before removing that as well and tossed it at the kunai where it landed perfectly again. In the end Naruto stood with only his fishnet shirt that still showed his upper body and clung to him like second skin. The girls then felt a large blush come to there faces while most had a slight nose bleed.

"I'm going to enjoy taking you down dobe. You may have gotten stronger over the last year, but your still that same weak little loser from the academy." He said with a slight smirk on his face, while Naruto just stared him in the eye. His face was cold and unreadable by the Uchiha clan member, and it was beginning to freak him out. Naruto simply stabbed his sword in the ground before he spoke.

"Apparently, your tampon wasn't replaced before you came here. I don't care about your desires, including your homophobic fantasies and your special private time with Kakashi." He said with his voice growing colder by the second.

Sasuke suddenly felt the need to shiver, as well as feel anger and embarrassment at what the boy said to him. Without even responding, the Uchiha's Sharingan flared to life and soon blurred from existence and reappeared before Naruto. He took out a kunai and swung it in a wide arc at the boys head only for it to be stopped by Naruto's sword. Before the boy could react, Naruto's fist slammed into Sasuke's face and was followed by a palm strike to the boy's chest. Sasuke flew backwards before he regained control of his flight and slammed his kunai into the ground to act as a makeshift anchor.

Suddenly Naruto vanished forward and Sasuke found himself on the receiving end of two wicked punched to face before kick to the chest sent him flying back with all the force of a truck moving at seventy miles per hour. Recovering from the hit, Sasuke blurred out of existence and reappeared in front of Naruto with a right going forward. Naruto ducked under it before he elbowed Sasuke in the gut before he cocked his right arm back and sent an uppercut to the boys chin. Sasuke recovered quickly and got back to his feet before sending a flurry of punches and kicks, that the boy dodged easily before he quite both boys arms

Sasuke's eyes widened before he was pulled in and was hit by a raising knee that once more sent him onto his back. After quickly recovering once more, The Uchiha went through several seals and spat out multiple fireballs at Naruto who currently stood in front of the fireballs. When it came close to him, Naruto vanished and reappeared in front of Sasuke and slammed his palm into his 'rivals' chest and pushed him back a step only to receive a hard fist to the face. Sasuke staggered back before he glared at Naruto, who stared him directly in the eye

"Pathetic." Naruto said with his voice echoing all throughout the stadium so everyone there could here what he had to say "For the past six months, Kakashi has trained you privately while ignoring both me and Sakura, yet you refuse to grow stronger, why is that? You claim that you're the best and that you're a member of the strongest clan in Konoha, yet your boring ass can't even pose as a challenge to me." He said with Sasuke scowling at what was being said

"SHUT UP!" He yelled tossing a shuriken, which caused Naruto to bend back to dodge the shuriken due to it being at point blank range. But Sasuke used this to his advantage as he back-flipped himself to his feet and formed some quick seals before launching his signature fire ball jutsu at Naruto. Naruto then back flip himself towards where he left Kyuubi and placed his foot on the sword.

Everyone watched in amazement, as Naruto brought his foot in a backwards push before he twisted his body into a corkscrew spin and caught the swords handle. Naruto then landed on his feet and sent a side-slash at the fireball, which then sliced the ball of flames in half before placing the sword on his back and charged at the Uchiha. Sasuke then pulled out two kunai's and held them in reversed grips and took stabs at Naruto, who dodged the knives easily before delivering another jaw breaking punch to his face before sending a knee to the boy's gut causing a spittle of blood to trickle itself out of his mouth.

Naruto simple shook his head, as the boy crumpled to the ground and held onto his stomach in pain

"And to think, I once considered you a challenge. Perhaps I should have you replaced with Hanabi-chan or even have those failures from the second round take your place. You can't even keep my interest up any longer then Hinata-chan and Haku-chan does when they make me go shopping with them, and their not even fighting. Besides its not like you can beat me, despite me making this incredibly easy for you." The boy said with a small smirk on his face as he saw the Uchiha being rendered speechless by the berating he was undergoing. He then decided to add more fuel to the fire in hopes of getting a flare out of this.

"After all, your parents are probably ashamed of you anyway." He said with Sasuke picking his head up in shock. What did he just say? Seeing his reaction, Naruto continued "I bet there turning over in their graves right now, due to the fact that they left such a pathetic loser in the world while the son that they really cared about and loved, is off in the world somewhere after killing them. I bet your father felt ashamed that you didn't even fight your bother after he was killed, and I bet your mother feels ashamed of letting you out her womb and giving you life. Life that is just wasting away like your loser family." He said with everyone gasping

(Stands)

Kakashi sighed as he looked at his two students fought "I knew this would have happened." He said with Sakura looking his way

"Knew what Kakashi-sensei?" she asked with Kakashi sighing

"Naruto would use the boy's anger against him, seeing as how he knows all of Sasuke's weak spot and to use his worst memory against him. It's a dirty tactic that many shinobi use to either force them to lower their guard but Naruto is using it to rile up Sasuke to fight with more fierceness and willingness to kill." He said with Sakura gasping

"Its more then just that Kakashi." Said Gai as he appeared beside his rival "Naruto-kun is doing far more then using a wise tactic, he's attacking the boys pride as both an Uchiha and as a shinobi." He said with Sakura looking towards the green clad wearing jounin

"But why would Naruto have to result to that? Couldn't they both just have a friendly spar then trying to settle a dumb rivalry?" She said with Kakashi shaking his head

"Its not that easy Sakura. Sasuke views Naruto as a challenge to everything he once thought that he was on top of, while Naruto no longer views him as such, which further infuriates Sasuke." He said with Gai nodding

"Plus. Naruto-kun has grown stronger over the past year since you've all graduated, and is possibly the strongest amongst the gennin. Sasuke is envious to all this and it further infuriates his ego." He said with Sakura looking towards the stadium with a heavy look on her face. Why were things becoming like they were? They were supposed to be friends not enemies, so why were they fighting like this?

(Arena)

Naruto stood up with a sigh before he began to walk away, not seeing the Uchiha boy grit his teeth in anger. How dare that dobe speak of him or his clan in that matter? It was an offense that cannot go unpunished. He got back up to his feet with Naruto's words replaying themselves in his head with his anger turning to rage as another voice spoke in his head. A voice he hated more then anything or anyone including Naruto

"_Foolish little brother, you have no hate. Only hatred can bring you power and through that hatred will you be able to kill me." _

As the words echoed through his mind the boy began to shake with his rage continuing to grow as his Sharingan tomes began to spin madly. The purple chakra that he used in the forest of death began to emit itself from his body as the black flame marks returned to his body and surrounded the right side of his body before a mass amount of killing intent was felt all throughout the arena.

Sasuke then felt himself revel at the feel of this power once more coursing through him as the purple chakra began to surround him like a tornado. The flames marks that surrounded him began to glow orange like fire while more marks appeared on his body. He then proceeded to create some new seals before he grabbed his left arm, which began to emit the sound of a thousand chirping birds, which filled the air immediately before the boy disappeared.

Naruto continued to walk before the sound hit his ears. He turned around to see the Uchiha appearing right in front of him with his left arm arched back, which was now completely covered with lightning and was the source of the sound. Sasuke's smirk widened into an insane grin as he brought his arm forward and sent the jutsu straight through Naruto's stomach, which then came out the other end, with Naruto's head hanging down along with his arms.

"Look at you now dobe, I told you that you were still weak. You may be able to talk a good game but I will always come out on top." He said before driving his arm in a little more "You think it's funny to mock what I've gone through? You grew up alone with no family whatsoever, while I had to endure the lost of mine by the hands of my own brother. You'll regret ever speaking of them like that again." He said with much anger in his voice

(Stands)

Everyone gasped at what they saw Sasuke do, as that was the sole original technique that belonged to the copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi, called Chidori or one thousand birds. The jounin were all shocked to see Sasuke using a jutsu that was an A-rank assassination technique which the creator once used to cut a bolt of lightning in half, which also gave it the rumor to hold the ability to pierce anything, especially human flesh

But people were just shocked to see the boy use that technique to drill his arm through Naruto's body and could have possibly killed him. People assumed that the boy was dead, due to the fact that he had an arm going through his body, while others assumed otherwise. Naruto was able to dodge Hyuuga Neji's Eight Divination: 64 strike technique without so much as a single flaw and was even able to fight the boy without having a single chakra point pressed or even taking a single hit from Neji.

Naruto wouldn't just allow that technique to hit him unless he wanted it to. That theory was then confirmed when Naruto let out a low chuckle, which caused everyone to look back to the fight

(Arena)

"You think your life was so bad?" He said with another laugh leaving his mouth "What a joke. When it came to suffering, I wrote the book." He said as he picked his head up and smirked at the Uchiha "There ain't a damn thing a loser like you can show me, so if you want to kill me then quit acting like a pussy. If not then shut the fuck and get over it." He yelled the last part before he brought his right arm back and slammed it right into Sasuke's face, which held enough force to fully push Sasuke's arm out of his stomach.

Naruto then began to walk forward with the hole in Naruto's stomach closing fast before it came to the point where it was none existent. Naruto approached the Uchiha with Kyuubi's chakra surrounding him before it settled and his eyes remained the reds of Kyuubi. Sasuke then quickly went through the same seals, thinking that what worked once shall work again.

He then grabbed his hand and summoned the Chidori once more before charging at Naruto, who held up his right hand. When Sasuke neared, a Rasengan formed in Naruto's hand and was now in the path of Sasuke's range. Sasuke then extended his left arm and hit the Rasengan with the Chidori thus creating a whirlwind of air around them. Sasuke was bent on one knee, while Naruto stood tall and firm. Sasuke had a well-concentrated look on his face while Naruto was different.

He looked like he was…amused? But was amused about what?

"You know Uchiha; you weren't the only one working on a new jutsu, as I was as well." He said while holding up his left hand "Did you know, that a master of the Rasengan is able to form this jutsu at a moments notice in one hand. However, a true master would know how to form it not only in just a single hand, but could do it in both." He said with a second Rasengan forming in his left hand, which stunned everyone, especially Sasuke.

"Now fall at the hands of the double Rasengan." He said before sending the technique into Sasuke's chest. When the jutsu hit, Sasuke began to feel the strain of the chakra grinding on his chest before it blasted him back into the stadium wall behind him. The boy hit the wall hard and felt the wing get knocked out from his lungs by the force of the hit. Naruto smirked to himself, as he now couldn't believe what just happened. He managed to defeat two top rookies in a row and with so much as breaking a sweat.

He then saw Sasuke cough before getting back up to his feet with Naruto approaching him. He then gave Naruto his strongest glare, the fiercest glare he has ever given to someone but Naruto simply stood before him with a look of pure boredom

"Foolishness Uchiha foolishness, did you honestly think that you're strong? You can get more skills in certain areas, maybe able to do things above average, however without properly balancing yourself in all areas as well as fighting to protect something will only result in failure. No watered down demonic hickey from a pedophile, an incomplete assassination technique from a backstabbing cheater, or a cursed doujutsu from a pathetic ancestor will make you stronger. It will only further your weak excuse as a shinobi from a pathetic clan filled with losers excluding your brother and your mother." He said as he turned around to walk away.

Sasuke on the other hand was livid and failed to hear Genma announce Naruto the winner. He once more went through the hand signs for the Chidori and grasped his hand, as the forbidden third shot appeared in his hand. He then charged at Naruto with anger evident all other his face, with the only thing in his sight was taking down Naruto. Soon a shocker would rise, with Naruto's right arm aimed at him. The boy was then shocked when he felt a hard, unforeseen, shot to his chest that sent him to the wall behind.

"Foolish little boy." He said before he vanished and appeared before Sasuke, with Kyuubi in hand. Naruto then stabbed the Uchiha's left arm and pulled the blade out, with blood coming out from the wound. Sasuke cried out in pain before Naruto slashed him across his chest and repeated the process before only an X would remain.

"I told you that you were a pathetic weakling. It's a shame that you couldn't understand that before you died." He said as he raised his sword and prepared to slice the Uchiha's head off. But before the action could be completed Anko appeared beside him and held his arm while Jaraiya appeared on his other side with a hand on the boys shoulder, telling him to stop. Kakashi also appeared in front of him with the meds taking Sasuke to infirmary. The white haired boy sighed before dismissing Kyuubi before hearing Kakashi speak

"Naruto, you've gone to far this time. You can't try to kill Sasuke after the match was declared over." He said trying to be the serious sensei. He words would soon die out in his throat when Naruto turned a dark glare at his so-called sensei

"Let me make one thing clear to you Kakashi, you are not my sensei. All I see are you bastards once more sucking that damn Uchiha's dick and letting him off the hook, when HE was the one that started this AFTER the match was over. If you want to blame someone, look his way not mine. However, if he is not punished for his transgressions this time, the next time we fight, I will take his head." He said before he held up his left hand. His vest and haiori then flew to his hand like magic, which surprised many people since they didn't know he could do that. When Naruto put them on he just walked away to await his next opponent

"Um, ladies and gentleman we will be having a 90 minute intermission before the next round so please return by then." Said Genma.

(Three hours later)

The time came for the finals now with the match card being Naruto vs. Gaara. Temari and Tenten fought a very well done match together; with both girls going all out against each other but the end result was both Tenten and Temari being given a double knockout and the result was Gaara being immediately added to the final round. The time came when both boys stood before each other, with Gaara's look radiating killing intent while Naruto's was in a very relaxed state, with his hands in his pockets and his face holding a smirk.

"The final match, Sparda Naruto vs. Sabaku no Gaara….Hajime." Genma said hopping back. Without even waiting, the cork on Gaara's gourd flew out and streams of the sand within it flowed out. The sand then shot at the boy, who remained in the same position before fazing out of the way and reappeared directly behind Gaara. They were so close that they were almost back-to-back.

"You know Gaara; I can see that Shukaku wants to come out of your body and play for a bit, so why not give him what he wants." Naruto said before Gaara brought his arm in Naruto location to crush him, only for the boy to hop over him. Naruto then held up his right hand and there came Rebellion. Barely a second later did Gaara send masses of sand at the white haired boy, who hopped back and dodged all attempts before he soon surrounded by sand once more.

Naruto then bent down on his legs and hopped into the air dodging the sand that tried to crush him. Naruto then front flipped his body towards the area Gaara's sand wasn't, and landed on the ground but not before holding the blade up and calling out "Stinger". His body was then accelerated with the sword in a stabbing position, which made Gaara's eyes widen before a shield of sand came up and blocked the attack. Naruto grew a dark smirk on his face, as he took a slash at the barrier once more that was defended by the shield until Naruto hopped back and placed the sword on his back.

He then took out his guns and began to fire multiple rounds, which the shield blocked before Naruto made his next move. When he ceased fire, he then arched his arm and sent three shots at the red head, two of which curved while the other stayed straight. The barrier popped up and blocked the two bullets, but somehow missed the third, which was now in range of causing Gaara damage. When the red head boy turned to the side, he saw a tiny particle fly past his face and leave a stinging sensation on it. He reached up to his face and felt the liquid on his hand.

Naruto however was busy doing something different as he went through a chain of seals before stopping on the last one and called out "Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Bullet Jutsu" He called out. The sky darkened a little as a lightning bolt flew from the sky before changing into the shape of a dragon and headed straight towards the suna nin. Gaara's eyes widened as he summoned a large enough sand shield to protect him, but he forgot that while sand is a part of earth, it actually couldn't serve as a proper barrier for lightning, due to it not being a solid element. So as such, the blast slammed right onto him and caused a large explosion.

When the smoke cleared, it showed Gaara holding his bleeding right arm and panting hard. But, his eyes would change all that as they went from sea blue-green to a pair of yellow eyes with a diamond shaped pupil along with a dot on each corner of the pupil. He then grabbed his head in pain before letting out a loud scream before he was enveloped in sand, which hid his form. Naruto simply stood with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face as he saw the glowing yellow eyes staring directly into his blues

"Looks like the tanuki finally wants to come out and play. This will be fun." Naruto said as the smoke cleared to reveal what he was now fighting. In place of Gaara stood a human sized demonic raccoon. In truth, it was still Gaara's body only having been covered with hardened chakra infused sand to give him the demonic appearance. In this state, he had a pair of long arms that led to clawed fingers as well as a long tail that seemed to be as long as he was tall, two dog like ears sat atop his head while what seemed to be blue veins were scattered across his body.

"**OKAY NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE." **He said before Naruto simply smirked at him and held up his right arm

"Very well then, we shall see what you do. However, since you've gone through a change I might as well even the odds." He before a light covered his entire right arm before it cleared to reveal the dramatic change his arm had undergone. The arm while humanoid in appearance could only be described as demonic. The upper portion of the arm took on a dark red hue while the under portion took on a dark blue one. A large crack ran down the upper portion his arm starting from the center of his hand, which was glowing a bright light blue. His nails had been replaced by claws and each of his fingers were glowing much like the parts exposed by the crack. After clenching his arm and throwing a few punches in the air before Naruto's smirk grew further.

"Now then, lets rock." He said before charging forward

(Stadium)

The people in the stadium were absolutely stunned by what was transpiring. When this match started, it was two boys fighting in the final match with the whole audience looking forward to a great match until everything changed. Gaara was now standing like some kind of raccoon/dog monster while Naruto's right arm looked like it belonged to a demon. Hyuuga Hiashi on the other hand was amazed to see that Naruto was using _that,_ the weapon that made the Yondaime so feared amongst many villages.

"Tou-san, what is that on Naruto-kun's arm?" Hanabi asked, as she never seen Naruto do this before and was wondering what he was doing

"That Hanabi, is called the Brazo Derecha Del Diablo or The Right Arm of the Devil, it is the true power behind Naruto-kun's Bloodline limit. From what I can remember it increases the bearer's strength exponentially and that is only the tip of the iceberg to its power." Hiashi said with Hanabi turning back to the fight

Sakura was doing the same as Hanabi and asked her sensei about it but unlike Hiashi, Kakashi didn't have an explanation on it. He just stated that he saw it before but didn't remember where or who it was that he saw it.

(Arena)

Naruto neared Gaara, who brought his arm back and sent a claw slash at Naruto who hopped over the attack and sent a right snap kick to Gaara's face. The kick sent him flying back before he planted his feet on the ground and skidded along the dirt before coming to a stop. When he looked up, Naruto appeared in front of him and buried his right fist into Gaara's gut, which made a blood come out. Naruto would then send a few more punches at Gaara before sending an uppercut to his chin sending him flying into the air. Naruto then followed by grabbing his neck and gave him three quick knee thrust before spinning and throwing him to the ground causing a large crater to form.

Before Naruto could regain his control, six sand spikes popped from the ground and nailed Naruto on his chest launching him back. Gaara then hopped out of the crater and sent more sand at Naruto, who grabbed Rebellions hilt and sliced through the sand clumps before he placed the sword back on his back and went through some more seals.

"Fire release: Fire Ball jutsu" He called out sending a huge fireball at Gaara, who inhaled a deep breathe of air before launching a huge blast of wind at the fireball. The wind ball hit the fireball and a wild fire started but didn't go near Gaara, due to the force of the wind ball being so strong. Gaara then launched several more chakra infused blast of wind that hit Naruto hard in his chest.

Gaara smirked at Naruto's prone body lying on the ground that made him laugh. **"YES I KILLED HIM, I KILLED HIM. NOW NO ONE CAN GET IN MY WAY." **Gaara said before hearing a voice behind him

"You know, you really shouldn't be so quick to assume victory." Naruto said as he grabbed Gaara's shoulder and made the demonic boy turn to see Naruto holding the same gold Rasengan that he used to kill his opponent in the prelims, in his devil bringer arm. When Naruto slammed it into Gaara's stomach he called "Solar Flare Rasengan" and watched the Rasengan blast launch him back towards the stadium wall

"Don't tell me that's all you got?" Naruto said with a smirk.

The smirk died however as Gaara roared a literal sea of brown chakra exploding from the possessed boy's body before a giant tower of sand exploded upwards engulfing the entire arena in smoke. Just as quick the smoke was blown away by a quick gust of wind causing many to reel back in horror at the sight that greeted them. In the center of the arena standing at least a good 30 meters in height stood the terror of the Hidden Sand Suna no Shukaku, standing in his massive form taking up at least half of the stadium.

"**NOW I WILL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD." **Shukaku yelled in his large form

A slow clapping sound could be heard echoing over the arena causing everyone to turn their attention to Naruto who now stood about 3/4ths of the way up the stadium wall using Rebellion as a platform having stabbed it into the wall.

"Man just when I thought you couldn't get any uglier you go and do this. And what the fuck is up with the tail? It seems to me like your overcompensating for something." Naruto said before drawing Angel and Reaper before letting loose a mass of rounds.

(Stands)

"Damn, that kid must have the largest set of balls in the village since the Yondaime." Asuma said, as if he was in this predicament like Naruto was, he would be hiding under his bed and calling for his late mother to protect him.

"True, but look at his calm exterior. He seems to be in complete control of the situation and yet look at what he's fighting." Said Kurenai, which caused Anko to let out a small laugh, which caught her friend's attention

"Oh trust me when I tell you that Naruto-kun is very much in control. He's still got a lot up his sleeve." She said before turning back to the match, which made them raise their eyebrows. What more can the boy do?

(Arena)

After firing a few more rounds Naruto grabbed Rebellion and jumped into the air once the crazed demon sent another blast of wind, which only sent him higher into the air. Naruto then sent his Devil Bringer in Shukaku's direction, and to people's shock a transparent arm appeared and grabbed Shukaku's right shoulder. Naruto then pulled himself towards Shukaku while summoning Yamato to his hand, then drew the sword and took a slash in the air, which surprised people until Naruto landed on Shukaku's shoulder and proceeded to sheath the sword with a loud click that echoed all over the arena.

Then like magic, the right arm of Shukaku fell onto the ground and turned into sand. Naruto smirked before back flipping himself off the demons shoulder, and began to free fall towards the ground. Shukaku then raised his arm in the air before sending it towards Naruto, whose eyes widened before he twisted his body in the air, while aiming his arms at the ground and yelled "SERENITY" which blasted himself away from the ground and allowed Shukaku to slam his arm on the ground.

"**FOOLISH BOY, YOU CAN'T STOP WHAT IS DESTINED TO BE. YOU WILL DIE." **Said Shukaku sending another blast of wind at Naruto

Naruto then flipped himself to the ground and skidded along the dirt, while he made his cross seal for one of his signature jutsu's while the blast hit the ground in front of him. Then within the smoke that covered him, he then shouted "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu" and brought fourth about five hundred clones. Each clone stood in a full battalion (Four companies of soldiers at once) with each one holding fifty rows of ten clones in each row, all holding copies of Angel and Reaper. Naruto stood before the entire battalion with his hands on Yamato's hilt. He drew the sword in his hand and pointed it towards Shukaku and simply yelled "FIRE" and the clones responded with multiple thunder claps echoing all over the stadium.

The clones were all using the charge shot, so the force of there attacks affected the sand bijuu until Naruto called for them to stop and dismissed them. Naruto then summoned Kyuubi in his celestial form and used it in combination with the Devil Bringer. Naruto brought his right arm back, and began to focus as much chakra into his arm as he could, which made the celestial figure grow in size until it was 10 meters in height. Naruto then sent the Devil Bringer forward and the figure followed and slammed his fist into Shukaku's body. The force of the hit formed a large hole in the center of its body, which made the demon fall forward and land on his knees.

"I can see that you've reached your limit so I'll give you two choices, either way you will lose. You can stay here and die, or you can run with your tail between your legs. Literally." Naruto said with Shukaku picking up his head and glared at the boy

"**HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME, I WILL NEVER SUBMIT ESPECIALLY TO THE LIKES OF YOU." **He said before Naruto shrugged his shoulders before he jumped into the air, while extending the Devil Bringer towards the sand demons head and grabbed it. He began to slowly tighten his grip on the demons head.

"NOW YOU DIE." Naruto yelled as he clenched his fist and crushed the sand demons head. Naruto panted hard, as he dismissed the Devil Bringer and looked at his handy work. The sand then exploded and Gaara's body came out of the pile of sand, unconscious, before a gold orb came out of the pile over Gaara. Naruto then raised his arm towards the orb while he said "Time to see what new toy I get this time."

When the orb came to his hand, a bright flash of light over took him before it cleared and revealed his new weapon. The new devil arm was now a set of bracers around both his arms and legs. The bracers on his arms covered his whole forearm and stopped on his hand but didn't cover his fingers. On top of his hands was a green jewel surrounded by a circle of eight blue jewels. When he looked on his back he saw more that added onto this mysteriously new Devil arm, as in the center of his back was a plate that formed an arrow, which stopped into the middle of his back with a large silver orb on top. On its side appeared to be four spines, on each side, coming from it with two long ones that appeared to be wings.

Naruto stared at his weapon in confusion before looking around and saw a boulder. He brought his arm back and sent a punch forward which then sent razor sharp wind at the boulder that blow it to pieces. Naruto then raised his arms and muttered "Scatter", which caused the spines on his weapon to dispatch themselves and float in the air, with four on each side of Naruto. The boy then pulled out his guns and took a shot in the air and the spines responded by blasting razor sharp wind at the same location.

Naruto then raised his arms and the spines returned to there place while Naruto whistled "Not bad, so your name is Arios and you're a gunner style devil arm. Sweet." Naruto said before hearing an explosion in the distance.

(Stands)

Feathers began to rain down in the stands that caused the people in the arena to slump in their seats and fall into a blissful sleep. If that wasn't enough another explosion sounded out within the arena. When the ninja that got out of the genjutsu's affect , they looked up to see that the Kage booth was covered in smoke. Then from the smoke hopped out the Kazekage with Sarutobi being held by his neck.

Oto and Suna ninja then hopped out from their hiding places and began to fight with the ninja within the stands. Haku, Hinata, Tenten, Anko, and Kurenai all got together and began to battle against the multiple ninja that came out, with Kakashi and Gai having a little competition on who can take out the most opponents

Naruto himself stood in front a group of Oto and Suna shinobi, which to normal ninja, he would have to be careful and keep his guard open. However, for Naruto it was different, VERY different.

"Apparently, you bastards want to work together. That's fine." He said as he drew his guns, which then responded to the spines on Arios, and they themselves floated in the air. The Suna and Oto shinobi responded with drawn weapons to their hands.

Naruto smirk before he said only one phrase "Let's rock." And pulled the trigger

(Arena)

On the roof above the Kage booth section in the arena Sarutobi Hiruzen stood calmly as he was currently being held by his former ally. As far as he could see, Suna and Oto shinobi were currently clashing together with Konoha shinobi who were working hard to defend their homes. Behind him stood the Kazekage, who held a kunai close to his neck as he looked over the scene below. Hiruzen then began to laugh a little at the situation at hand, which caused the Kazekage to look at him.

"And just what is so funny, Hokage-sama?" He said with Sarutobi turning his head to the other man slightly

"That you thought you could fool me, Orochimaru. You forget that I was your sensei." He said with the Kazekage's eyes widened by that statement, before a dark chuckle left the mans mouth.

He then reached for his face and peeled it off like snake skin and as such, his face was revealed to be the pale skin of Orochimaru, the snake sannin. The snake man let out another dark chuckle, which to most ninja would have made them piss their pants, but for Sarutobi he simply rolled his eyes. Orochimaru then looked towards his former sensei with a dark smirk on his face

"How did you know it was me, Sarutobi-sensei?" Orochimaru said with the old man laughing a little

"You don't think I can't recognize your chakra? I can tell that fowl chakra from a mile away. Plus, you never learn from all your defeats at the hands of those that are strong enough to fight you, You always depend on the pawns your dealt with. A strong king is nothing without a strong kingdom to fight for him." Hiruzen said with Orochimaru frowning

"You always don't understand the power of loyalty, old friend." Said a second voice that made Orochimaru turn to see Jaraiya standing behind him. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at his former friend.

At that moment four sound shinobi jumped onto the roof. Almost immediately upon landing on the roof, all four shinobi went through a chain of seals simultaneously before a large purple barrier formed and encased all of those on the roof within it. Barely even a second later, the four shinobi went through a second chain of seals and they two was encased in the same purple barrier, in order to protect them from the three Kage level shinobis battle.

Orochimaru then detached himself from his former sensei and removed the Kazekage's robes, to show the cloths he wore when he attacked Team Seven and barely came out of it alive. He was lucky to run into Kabuto, who help in repairing his body and also helping him regain the arm he lost. He then saw his sensei remove his robes to show his battle uniform

"So sensei, I hope you took my words when I said you should pick a Godaime. Because today, you are going to die." He said with both men laughing before they looked at their former partner in the shinobi world

"We shall see my foolish student, we shall see." He said before all three men began their fight

(Arena)

When Naruto finished the last of his opponents, he jumped towards the roof of the Kage's booth and saw a sight he didn't expect. Within the purple barrier created by the sound ninja was Sarutobi and Jaraiya currently engaging in battle with two figures that he recognized as the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage's. But the funny thing was that Hiruzen and Jaraiya were winning in the fight, since Orochimaru didn't expect for Jaraiya to be involved in the fight. He could already tell what made Orochimaru the weakest of the sannin…the man held no loyalty.

Orochimaru was thinking as if he had full control of the situation and yet he was losing, and the reason for that was because Jaraiya was still loyal to Sarutobi. He was sure that if Tsunade was here then Orochimaru would be getting boned by the devil in hell by now. He also probably thought that he could easily defeat Hiruzen by himself, but would need assistance from the past Hokage's to do so.

All in all, this man is pathetic

He then took a good look around the barrier and saw that all sides were surrounded by ANBU, with a couple acknowledging his presence. He stepped up to the barrier and summoned the Yamato to his hand.

"And just what the fuck are you going to do with that? You can't get past this barrier no matter what you do." Said the red haired female of the group, who was staring at the white haired boy with confident smirks on their faces. Naruto simply cracked his neck on both sides and got into a stance with his right leg forward while his left was stretched behind him. He tightened his grip on Yamato's sheath while his right hand hovered above the hilt of the O-katana.

"Oh, I think instead of telling you I might as well show you what this can do." He said before he grabbed the hilt and sent a slash at the barrier that seemed to do nothing. Naruto then followed it with several more slashes at the barrier before he stood up and slowly scarped the sharp side of his sword, before sheathing it slowly, which gave off a loud clicking sound.

A moment later cracks in the barrier appeared before like shattering glass the barrier fell. That wasn't the only thing that happened, as Orochimaru screamed in pure pain as his left fell off and he had a large gash over his right arm, which it stayed limply. The Shodaime and Nidaime fell due to their heads being sliced in the process. But they weren't the only ones, as the four sound shinobi felt the attack with the only one getting out of this without a scratch was the six armed one. The red head of the group was currently on the ground and was about to run until Naruto appeared behind her, then quickly knocked her out.

The other sound shinobi rushed to Orochimaru's side and got him out of the area with the ANBU hot on their trail. Naruto panted hard, as he got down on one knee and felt the fatigue of that last move. Hiruzen and Jaraiya quickly came to his side and saw the boy catch his breathe before Hiruzen spoke

"Naruto, take the girl to the hospital ward and I'll have Ibiki there to meet you. Once you do that, we'll have this whole thing under control since Orochimaru fled the scene and the Kazekage is dead." He said with Naruto nodding before picking up the unconscious girl's body and with that he left the arena and headed for the hospital. Jaraiya then looked towards his sensei, who bit his hand and summoned his partner summon that became his staff weapon

"You ready sensei?" He asked with the old man nodding before they both hopped off the roof and began to get involved in the fight.

This was going to end soon, and the assailants would have to leave in defeat

AN: Done and done. Wow! You do not know how hard it was to write this chapter, anyway that was the new chapter and now I'm going to answer the question I know are coming. NO! Naruto will NOT be getting devil arms out of the other bijuu, and don't bother asking me. If I decide to make a new devil arm, it will be the last one I make as well as the last one I give Naruto, because he already has at least fourteen devil arms now and I can't believe I even went that far on devil arms.

Anyway, I am glad I got this damn thing finished, it was a bitch writing it and I'm glad to be done with it. New chapter will come when I've done enough brainstorming to figure out on what to do next, as I got a real sick idea on how to end this story. I'm going to try and end it at fifty chapters, while at the same time try to end this around the time I started it, so I'll be hard at work getting the chapters out.

Now normally it will be review time but seeing as how there was only one chapter this time, I'll simply point out the highlights of the whole thing.

5 (F). A possible confrontation between Sakura and Sasuke. I didn't like this idea one bit, Sakura probably going to pour her heart out to Sasuke again and if that doesn't work she'll attack him. One word: Lame.

4 (D). Naruto finally stops thinking about saving Sasuke. Garra came in and told Naruto that since he was the Kazekage then Naruto would want to be Hokage now more then ever. I hope that He'll have more face time then he previously did, but when it comes to Kishimato I don't know what the fuck he's talking about.

3 (C). Naruto and Sakura is not going to happen. THANK GOD!

2 (B). Naruto's will now focus on the war that is soon to come. I can see the possibility of one more Naruto series coming more and more by the chapter as it goes on.

1 (A). Madara vs. Danzo next week. Okay I do like Danzo's character allot and the idea of him being the main villain excites me to no end, then Madara comes in and he appears to be a good one as well. More of Danzo's abilities will be revealed next week and I can't wait to see what he's got in store.

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy Mutha Fucking Holiday's


	26. Mission 26

Hey everybody, happy mutha fucking new year and welcome to the next chapter. I want to say first off that this one will be the majority of the Tsunade arc done with a little something different going on around the end. I also would like to announce that I made a mistake earlier on in the story, and that mistake was adding in Shion to fast and to early, so I'll go back and change what involves her and simply write the movie in an upcoming chapter. I would also like to say that I have come up with something completely new to the Naruto/DMC crossover world but in order for it to work a certain character has to live and that one is Sasuke.

I know you guys would love for me to kill him off, but let me tell you all that its not that easy. While yes I can just kill him off, but it will also kill the pace in my story writing, as a vast majority of Shipudden is now centered around him just as much as Naruto and it would be to much of a bitch to even attempt it, so sorry everyone, I'm not killing him off…..yet.

I also would like to announce that I am going to involve two of the filler arcs and I'm also going to involve the fifth movie since that has an idea that can not and will not be ignored.

Now lets get this story going

Ch.26 – The Challenge: Old School Vs. New School

In the battle for Konoha, many of the invasions forces were attempting to savor the plan to destroy Konoha and preserve their dominance over the elementals countries but there was a problem in the plan, and that was that both leaders were gone from the battlefield. The Kazekage was dead and the snake sannin fled the scene along with three of his sound four members. The other one was currently in a prison hospital being treated for her wounds while the remained in battle.

The one spot that held the most conflict was in the stands of the stadium, with Kakashi and Gai currently having a small competition on who can get the most kills. Haku was fighting in the stadium floor using a set of tri-chucks that could summon ice, which proceeded to take out the ones the occupied the stadium. Anko fought along side Tenten, using her snake just jutsu's and to everyone's surprise a guitar…That could turn to a scythe and summon deadly bolts of lightning. Tenten was taking out enemies with a briefcase that could change to an untold amount of weapons that took out another large amount of the forces attacking.

Hinata and Neji were currently fighting along side a recovered Rock Lee, who was beyond pissed and was fighting a rabid wolverine within the village square. To those unfortunate to fight the boy fell at the first swing of his sword while Hinata and Neji stuck to their Taijutsu and Byakugan,, while fighting back to back to keep the other safe.

After all Neji had a job to do.

While the rest of the gennin fought, one particular stood atop of the Kage mountain with a serious expression on his face

"It looks like those idiots just don't want to give up, do they?" Naruto said to himself but in reality was speaking with Kyuubi, who was standing beside him.

"**Don't worry about it. By the time you enter the fight, they'll be ready to go with their tails in between their legs." **Kyuubi said before he turned into smoke and vanished without a trace. Naruto then crossed his fingers and two shadow clones appeared beside him.

"Okay guys, I want this fight to end as fast as it was started. No holds barred rules applied in this situation, so use the transformations." Naruto said with the clones nodding. The clones closed their eyes before they turned into the darkness and light forms with Seishi and Onigumo accompanying them in their change. They then summoned copies of his signature blades, Yamato and Rebellion, and stood along side the white haired boy to await his bringing in another part of the attack force.

Naruto himself bite his thumb hard enough to cause blood before performing a set of seals before slamming his hand on the ground and brought up a puff of smoke before a dragon appeared beside him. The Dragon was light blue and stood on all fours with a set of wings on its lower back. Naruto then walked up to the dragon and hopped on its back, as the dragon roared upon its master sitting on its back while Naruto turned his arm into the Devil Bringer that also summoned Kyuubi in its celestial form.

"Let's rock." Naruto yelled as the dragon took off into the air while the darkness and light clones hopped off the top of the mountain.

This fight was going to end and Konoha was going to come out on top.

(One week later)

A week passed after the invasion of the hidden leaf, and the forces of the alliance has suffered great losses in their village while Konoha escaped with very little damage and very few casualties, seeing as how the managed to evacuate all the civilians and academy students before the invasion forces had the chance to attack them. Currently both civilian and shinobi alike were working together in repairing the damages done to their homes and knew that I would only be a matter of days before the damage would be gone and the village would look as good as new.

However if it wasn't for three key factors done before hand then the village may have lost more then what they already have. The first was Tsuchi Kin coming to their side and giving them the info on what she knew of the invasion in order to become a shinobi of the leaf. To Sarutobi, it was worth gaining a new shinobi in order to help protect his village. The second was the capture of Baki after his meeting with Kabuto one week before the finals.

Due to Kabuto being under twenty four hour watch after Kin gave her info to the Hokage and how Kabuto was an operative of Orochimaru's. The ANBU heard the entire conversation spoken between the two men, though Kabuto seemed to be the only one that was able to sense the ANBU around him. So when Baki wasn't looking, Kabuto knocked him out and fled the scene with ANBU in his pursuit but it was safe to say that Kabuto killed them before they had a chance to capture him. But they at least had Baki, who after twenty hours with Anko and Ibiki caved under the pressure and allowed the village to prepare blockades around crucial parts of the village.

The last blow that was dealt to the invasion force was minutes before the plan even began, which was Naruto stripping Shukaku from Gaara, which left the invasion without an ace to use, which was Gaara using the Shukaku to attack the main portion of the village and decimate the Konoha shinobi. But the boy was now sleeping soundly in the hospital along with his brother and sister.

Then came the aftermath of the invasion and thus caused them to regain Suna as an ally, which was the discovery of the late Kazekage's body along with his two ANBU guard buried in a secluded area in Kaze no Kuni. When the village did an autopsy of the body, it was ruled a homicide that occurred the day of the invasion with the man dying from a stab wound through his stomach. The man must have seen someone he trusted, since a Kage wouldn't have been killed that way unless it was someone he dropped his guard around

And that person at the time was none other then Orochimaru

The Suna council now felt like pawns played in the snakes little game and was now trying desperately to get back in the good graces of Konoha, since they lost a large amount of their forces plus the fact that they had no leader currently.

If anyone chose to attack them now, they would have no chance of surviving what so ever. Some of the council members were promoting an attack to Suna, with the old war hawk Danzo being one of them, but that was shot down by the Sandaime. He had to remind them that they were currently weak as well and they were currently on edge with Kiri with the Yondaime Mizukage ruling the land with an iron fist. If they took out the only ally they had, then Kumo and Iwa would have a field day with them.

The Sandaime himself sighed again before he looked towards the people within the council chambers. Those being Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, Jaraiya, Maito Gai, Momochi Haku, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Sparda Naruto. After overlooking the group of four shinobi in council chambers, he spoke up to catch their attention.

"Hatale Kakashi, sensei of gennin cell 7 and Maito Gai of gennin cell 9, you two have been called here by this council to discuss the following orders that the council has come to agree with after a week long discussion. You two currently hold gennin with unbelievable amounts of potential in the shinobi world but only one of you are responsible for their growths and that is not you, Hatake Kakashi." Sarutobi said with Kakashi's eye widening, which lead Hyuuga Hiashi to continue for the Hokage.

"Cell 9's sensei has done his job with excellence that hasn't been seen since Cell 7 of Senju Tobirama many years ago. He has taken the time to thoroughly train all three of his students and has wisely given them a full year to continue their training before he dubbed them ready to participate in the chuunin exam. It is also thanks to him that one Sparda Naruto is as powerful as he is now, though credit goes to fellow jounin Mitarashi Anko and Gekkou Hayate, and ANBU member Uzuki Yuugao." He said before he continued

"Rock Lee, your skills in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu has been noticed by this council due to your extremely well fought performance in the finals of the chuunin exams. Even though your weakness is one of the shinobi's most required attributes such as the usage of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, you have looked past that and shown excellent progress in the shinobi world through your strengths. As such, this council has recognized your progress and you shall be promoted to the rank of trail jounin." He said with Gai and Lee's eyes widening before Lee felt a huge smirk come to his face. Hiashi then looked at his nephew and found a small smirk come to his face.

He was going to enjoy this

"Hyuuga Neji, known to the village as the previous rookie of the year and the Hyuuga prodigy due to your renounced skills in your clan as well as the shinobi world. Although you didn't win your match with Sparda Naruto, the judges have determined your skills to be above average for a gennin and have stated that you have met the requirements needed for the promotion. However, this council finds that given the state of surveillance and tracking missions being of the utmost importance we have decided to promote you to the rank of trail jounin as well." Hiashi said with a small smirk, as Neji's faced could only show nothing but absolute shock.

"Momochi Haku, even though you've only been here for a short time after the successful mission from Cell 7 to Wave country, you've been an excellent addition to the village. It was also stated that during the invasion you've managed to defeat a large portion of the invading forces and push back the forces coming to the stadium. As such we the council has decided to promote you to the rank of jounin as well with the others before this council." Hiashi said finishing with the three previous shinobi before he turned he turned his attention towards Hatake Kakashi.

"Now then Kakashi, we of this council have recently learned of how you have been running your squad for the past year since the team has been formed when the three of them graduated. We have learned that you have not taken on your responsibilities properly as their teacher due to your showing of favoritism and ignorance as well as arrogance in all that your team stands for. For instance, when you were given the C-rank mission to wave country and discovered that the client lied about the proper rank and continued the mission on a hunch that your team was ready, you failed to notify the Hokage of your actions, so that way he could have at least sent a second gennin team to assist. Instead you took on the mission alone and was encountered by the now late Momochi Zabuza." He said with the council murmuring amongst themselves at that since they had no knowledge of that.

"If it wasn't for him underestimating your student's fighting level you would have lost all three of your gennin as well as the client. At that moment was when you should have chosen to notify the Hokage, but once again you failed to do so and continued on knowing that Momochi Zabuza would return for a second time. During that time though, you did your job for the first time and taught them the tree walking exercise but that exercise showed have been taught to them, the moment you four became a cell." He said with Naruto glaring at the masked man

"Then came your second encounter with the demon of the mist which would have resulted in the death of Uchiha Sasuke if not for the arrival of Sparda Naruto, which later on lead to the death of Momochi Zabuza and allowed Naruto to kill the shipping merchant Gato. It is also thanks to Naruto that it allowed the leader of Wave country, Tazuna, to discuss a trade agreement with us once he took control of Gato's shipping companies. After about several more weeks following the previous mission, you began to neglect training two of your students though one was smart enough to go towards three of your fellow jounin such as Mitarashi Anko, Maito Gai, and Gekkou Hayate which the later helped him learn from Uzuki Yuugao. Infact you were so negligent that you failed to notice your student not even being there at times." He said with Kakashi looking down in shame as he was being berated by his superiors.

"But despite all this, in your arrogance you nominated your gennin cell to the chuunin exam and completely failed to prepare them for the exam or even informed them of the test. It was only due to Naruto's training with the previously listed few that he was able to take his team to the second exam, which only two of your students managed to move on, though you left as soon as the Uchiha finished his match. Then once the preliminary round was over, you vanished along with the Uchiha and trained him personally instead of training all three of your students together. But Naruto was however very fortunate to have found Jaraiya of the Sannin, who then agreed to teach Naruto for the following month which further helped the other jounin to return to normal duty." He said taking in a small breath before continuing

"During that time Jiraiya-sama taught Naruto how to utilize the Rasengan in both hands and a brand new move of his called the Blood wave technique. He also taught the boy several other things within that time period before he had to prepare for the upcoming invasion by the suna/oto forces. You on the other hand taught the Uchiha your famed Chidori technique and what you knew of the goken Taijutsu style. You even went so far as to teach him further use of his Sharingan and nature manipulation he needed to use your move. Then to further make matters worse he used that move after his match was ended and tried to assassinate his fellow teammate. A match that he was lucky enough to even compete in after you were late for three hours and his first opponent surrendered his match to him along with Shikamaru Nara's long match." Hiashi said before speaking the following announcement that would change everything.

"It is through these facts that this council has found your leadership to be unfit and has moved for your immediate removal as leader of cell 7. We also find that seeing as how the previous intention of the teams being balanced in skill has by far not been met and that Kakashi is not the proper teacher for the team, we move that cell 7 be disbanded until a proper teacher is found. Once one is found, then will cell 7 be allowed to regroup." He said causing Kakashi's eyes to widened and Naruto face showing nothing but shock.

"Also pending the situation with Uchiha Sasuke and the attempted murder of Sparda Naruto during the aftermath of there match, we move that Uchiha Sasuke be suspended for the next six months. Also this council is concerned with the mental health of Uchiha Sasuke and requires that during the time of his suspension be evaluated by Yamanaka Inoichi on a regular basis until he is deemed mentally stable enough to continue in his career. Haruno Sakura shall also be added into cell 9 until cell 7 is given a new leader." Hiashi finished with Sarutobi sighing before he began to debate with his fellow council men for a total of seven minutes before he spoke up.

"Hatake Kakashi, I'm afraid that given the circumstances of the evidence at hand I have no other choice but to agree with the council decision in disbanding cell 7. You are also forbidden from training Sasuke during the time of his suspension as well as with him using the Chidori technique until Inoichi deems him mentally stable in doing so. Also within that time, he is forbidden to use his Sharingan for any purposes until he proves that he can use it with maturity. Now in the case of Haruno Sakura, I'm afraid that I must agree with them once more with the council in having her placed in cell 9 until cell 7 is given a new leader." He said with Kakashi feeling as if someone punched him in his gut and forced the wind from his lungs. He knew that with the state that Konoha was now in after the invasion, more demanding missions would come in and he would be needed more then ever.

But not like this, not like this at all.

In all the stupid shit he has done in his life, He never thought that he would be removed for negligence of his two students. This was something that would never be taken away from you, as when you lose the right to train a gennin cell people won't be so quick to issue you missions. It would make them feel as if their reputation would be tarnished if the mission was failed by the person with the record and they wouldn't have that. To further make matters worse, he would not even get a second chance to make up for his mistake. Even now he felt like a huge wave of disappointment wash over him seeing as how rare it is for a person to lose his status as a shinobi leader, since that only happened when a leaders entire cell is killed by poor decision making.

For the first time in a while he now knew that he had fucked up big time

Sarutobi then turned his attention to Naruto

"Sparda Naruto due to your performance in the chuunin exam finals and in the invasion where you were one of the deciding factors in which allowed us to push the invasion forces back, along with the many recommendations from regal head figures we have agreed to give you the rank of elite jounin." Hiruzen said with Naruto along with Jaraiya and the other jounin's in the room having their mouths agape from the surprise. Before long the others were all dismissed with only Naruto and Jaraiya remaining in the room

"Now Naruto, as much as I don't want to do this at the moment I must give you your first SS-rank mission." He said getting surprised looks from his fellow council members. "You shall accompany Jiraiya in locating my former student, Senju Tsunade, and bring her back to the village so that she may take my place as the next Hokage in the seat. Use whatever kind of force is necessary to return her here should convincing her not work out. Normally I would have picked Jiraiya but given the state of urgency we are undergoing, he is needed outside the walls more then ever which makes Tsunade _the _prime candidate for the seat. You shall leave first thing tomorrow mourning, dismissed" Sarutobi said but not before tossing the boy the scroll containing his new vest.

(One week Later)

A week passed since that day with the duo now entering their next stop called Tanzuku town. Upon the beginning of their trip from the village to their first stop, the pair knew that they were being followed by two people with very strong chakra levels and at any moment could attack if they wanted to. When they arrived to their hotel room, Jaraiya chased after a woman who winked at him before walking away. Naruto sighed at that, since the man was considered one of the most powerful Shinobi within the elemental countries yet a woman could render him powerless from a wink. Once Jaraiya left to make a complete ass of himself, the boy went to his room in order to get some rest.

It was during that period of time that the pair showed themselves to be two S-class shinobi that wore the same cloak that Diedara wore, which was later revealed as the cloaks of an organization called the Akatsuki. Naruto also knew that the two chasing him was the Uchiha clan slayer, Uchiha Itachi, and the Human-Shark hybrid, Hoshigaki Kisame. The three shinobi held a brief conflict but it all ended once Jaraiya made his appearance and Sasuke arrived demanding that Itachi take him on.

The fight was one sided before Itachi hit him with his bloodlines strongest Genjutsu and left him to scream at the nightmare that he placed on him. The fight then ended once Itachi fled the sceen and used another clan technique to escape, which Jaraiya sealed within a scroll to research it later on. Then following that was the old man getting kicked in the face by Maito Gai, who claimed that he was looking at the battle from his headband so he couldn't tell who was the ally or the enemy.

Once that was all said and done, the duo was once more back on the road trying to find a lead to Tsunade in anyway possible although she would more then likely be at a casino trying to win since she was a chronic gambler. When the entered through the gate, they saw the land mark of the area which was a tall castle that was quite the sight to behold. Jaraiya looked around a bit more before Naruto sniffed the air and knew who else was looking for Tsunade and managed to locate her.

"Naruto, I take it you've found Tsunade's scent?" He asked with Naruto nodding his head

"Yes and apparently she's still in the area if my nose is correct." He said with Jaraiya smirking at that

"And knowing your sense of smell, I would say that your right on the money." He said with Naruto smirking as well before they continued their journey for Tsunade. The end result came fast, as they now found themselves in front of a bar that almost made Jaraiya slap his head for not thinking of that place first since Tsunade is a stone cold drunk. Once they walked in they found Tsunade drowning another cup of sake with a black haired woman holding a pig in her arms.

The Duo walked towards the two women though the blonde one failed to notice them approaching, though Naruto was paying more attention to the blonde haired woman since that was who Jaraiya told him was Tsunade with a picture he had of her.

"Hey there Tsunade-hime, it's good to see you after all this time." Jaraiya said with Tsunade turning her head to the smirking face of the toad sannin

"Jaraiya? Damnit, I knew I should have skipped town the moment I won my bets multiple times." Tsunade said with Jaraiya sitting in the booth area with Tsunade. Naruto followed suit and couldn't help but look the blonde woman over as he saw that she looked to be in her mid twenties with a purple diamond in her forehead and a pair of jugs that would make even a eighty year old man _stand up _without_ assistance _(If you know what I mean?)_. _

"So what brings you here of all places? I'm sure this isn't just some chat between old friends?" Tsunade said before looking at Naruto "Plus, who is the kid?" Tsunade asked with Jaraiya ordering a drink for himself while Naruto simply ordered some tea since he wasn't in the mood for liquor.

"His name is Sparda Naruto and He's my godson. Don't you remember? You delivered him thirteen years ago." Jaraiya said with Tsunade freezing up before looking at Naruto a little more.

"That's Minato and Kushina's kid? I heard that he defeated Gaara no Sabaku and the Shukaku no Suna in the chuunin exams." Shizune said with Jaraiya nodding

"Yeah, it also got him promoted to Elite Jounin after many of the regal figures in attendance requested his promotion." He said before turning his attention back to his former teammate after they applied a dual privacy and silence seal around their table "As for why I am here I'll cut to the chase, the fact is that Sarutobi finally came to his sense's and retired from being Hokage but this time he wants you back as the next Hokage." Jaraiya said

"I refuse. If the old man can hold that job for as long as he did without me then he can continue on without me. Besides why don't you take on the job? It seems like a better idea then coming all this way for nothing." She said with Jaraiya shaking his head

"Back then Sarutobi was still able to handle the job with ease, but now the times has changed since he is now to old to handle another invasion like that again. Besides, I'm needed more outside the village now since my spy network is buzzing on this organization called Akatsuki that has been after the vessels to the nine bijuu, Naruto included." Jaraiya said with Naruto looking at his godfather in confusion.

"Even so, my decision stands Jaraiya. That place holds to many dark memories for me that I do not wish to relive at all." She said with Naruto looking at her but felt as if this woman was just making excuses for herself and felt that she needed a little bit of an attitude adjustment.

"Just tell the truth, your scared." Naruto said with his hands in his pockets. Everyone surrounding them was surprised by that bold and blunt statement made by the young white haired boy.

"What did you just say brat?" Tsunade said with Naruto looking at her right in the eye

"You heard or maybe your to old to hear correctly. I said your scared. You're scared that when you return to the village, everyone going to see that you're all washed up and a shell of your former self. The Hokage said that you would be the perfect replacement on the Hokage seat, yet all I see is a has been just running her life dry on booze and gambling. I thought I would be meeting the most famous medical shinobi to ever walk the earth and took the art to a new level, not a burlap sack of shit that's only use is for prostitution." Naruto said with a smirk plastered on his face, while Jaraiya and Shizune even the little pig named ton-ton had their mouths agape at those words. Jaraiya immediately felt his respect for his godson grow tremendously, as he is by far the only man on earth to have the BALLS large enough to say that. But he did felt sorry that the boy will now loose them after Tsunade rips them out of his sack as she reached across the table and grabbed his shirt to pull him close to her face

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that? I am still one of the strongest shinobi to ever walk out of Konoha and I will gladly prove that to you outside." She said before Naruto grabbed Tsunade's arm as a devilish smirk formed on his face, as he squeezed her arm with added chakra pressure in his hand that made Tsunade quickly release the boys shirt.

"I'm afraid that not only has your age made you weak, it also has made you arrogant. You are currently in a drunken state, so you moves will be sloppy and flimsy, so it will only be a waste of my time." Naruto said with Tsunade's eyes widening further. Naruto then got out of the booth and began to walk away before turning to Jaraiya "Ero-sannin, I'll be waiting at the hotel so we can head back to the village tomorrow. I think this was only a waste of time for both you and me." Said the elite jounin before Tsunade called out to him

"Hey brat, how's about a bet?" She said with Naruto turning around to face the blonde haired woman that was currently looking at him with a seriousness expression on her face

"I'm listening." The new jounin said with Tsunade still looking him in the eye

"In three days, we fight at the hill near the outskirts of the town. If I win, I leave and you never try to find me again but not without taking all the money in your wallets. If you win, I'll return to the village with you and I'll give you this necklace around my neck." She said pointing towards the green jewel hanging around her neck.

"The famed necklace of the Shodaime? Pretty big wager for a simple bet." Naruto said with Shizune intervening in this

"Tsunade-sama, please don't do this, the boy seems to be very strong." Shizune said only for Tsunade to raise her hand to interrupt her assistant

"Stay out of this Shizune, this is between me and the brat before me." Tsunade said with Naruto looking at her for a few more seconds before he responded.

"Very well then, we shall fight in three days. However I would advice you to come at me with you're a-game, because if you don't, then I might have to call this mission a failure because of your death." He said before he walked out of the building leaving the three shinobi to ponder on what just happened a few moments ago. Jaraiya was the first to break the ice and it wasn't for something perverted

"Tsunade, are you sure that you want to fight him?" Jaraiya said with Tsunade nodding

"Yes, I need to prove to not only him but to myself that I am still the same as I was when I was younger." The Slug Sannin said before she left the building with Shizune following closely behind her. Jaraiya on the other hand looked around for a moment before he pulled out his note pad and felt a perverted smile come across his face.

"Then I shall go do some research." He said as he left the area and headed over to the hot spring area.

(Elsewhere)

Sabaku no Gaara was always renowned as the person who never sleeps and was a homicidal killer at any waking moment. He was known as the guy that could kill any living, breathing, thing without any remorse given or allowed to be felt. He was also known as the only person that had the strength to sustain such a beast as the Shukaku no Ichibi without falling any further into the insanity that insured with the position of its container. He was all that and more but now everything changed the moment he awakened from his slumber after his defeat by the hands of Sparda Naruto.

He could no longer hear his voice, feel his presence, awaken his power. Nothing

The day after he woke up, he learned that Naruto had killed the Shukaku in their fight during the chuunin exams and as such freed him from being the beast prison. He could now sleep with ease and finally fight by using his own power.

He felt different and it felt good to be different now.

Another thing that came to his discovery was his own heritage that belonged to the strongest of the Kazekage's: The Sandaime Kazekage. He was related to the man through his mother alone and was the only one of his siblings that held the active bloodline known as the Setsuna (Iron Sand). The Sandaime Kazekage was very famous for his abilities but his key attribute known was his ability to control the sand and its densities. The man could use his bloodline to pull the iron from the sand and manipulate it in all shapes and sizes. He could also use sand in the same way, which was why he was the most powerful of the Kazekage's.

When he first learned of his bloodline being active at first, he was confused on how it happened and felt the need to explore the reason as to how it was. Apparently upon receiving the Shukaku, the bijuu's chakra flooded his system and in a way activated it but the power was never in his full control since Shukaku held a better understanding of it. For years on end, he was known as the guy that could go on multiple B-rank missions and return without a single scratch that needed to be healed all because of something his father did to him as a child.

But now that he was without his bijuu, his power level has weakened because of it so that is why he was now training himself to become stronger then ever and this time he was going to do it on his own.

(Back to Naruto)

The white haired boy currently walked the halls of his mind with a heavy feeling coming through him. It's been plaguing him for a while after the invasion when he returned his darkness and light forms. When he did that a reaction was felt throughout his body that made it seem as if the forms were fighting him, almost as if they were trying to gain control of his body somehow.

The same thing almost played itself again when he was training earlier with the two clones. They were fighting much harder then they normally should in a spar match and when he returned them to his body, the same feeling returned to him once more and now he was going to figure out why.

He walked the dark corridors of his mind before he came to a door that was surrounding by energy he recognized simply due to the feeling. He then pressed his hands on the door and watched as it opened before it dragged him in. Inside the room was nothing but chakra that held the similar feeling given when ever he summoned or returned the clones that held the power he used.

He remained still in the void as two figures walked out of the walls and stood before him. Naruto looked at the two figures and was surprised to find that the two figures were simple clones of himself only one wore a blue coat and the other wore a red one. To Naruto they reminded him of Dante and Vergil before they passed on with the light clone holding the Rebellion sword and the dark clone holding the Yamato.

"So what do you guys want exactly? Its obvious that your trying to get my attention so what do you want?" Naruto asked with the dark clone stepping forward

"Its something important that needs to be discussed. Apparently your reaching your first ascension stage in your demonic blood and our powers are converging more and more by the day to the point where we became actual personalities within your mind." He said with the red clone then continuing for the blue

"It also appears that that is a problem, as the three of us can no longer be separate and we must unite our powers as one." He said with Naruto nodding before another question came to mind

"What happens when we do unite? Do our powers combine or something?" He asked

"We don't know exactly but I'm sure that it will combine our personalities and our transformation into one instead of three." He said with Naruto nodding his head

"And let me guess, this unity is going to have to be done by fighting huh?" Naruto said with Kyuubi finding its way to his hand.

"Of coarse it does." The red clone said before all three charged at each other

(Three Days Later)

Naruto and Jaraiya could currently be seen walking towards the meeting point in which He and Tsunade were scheduled to fight. He felt pretty good after his fight with his darkness and light clones, even though it was hard as hell to win, he still managed to capture the victory over them. He now felt as if his power was truly awakened although he couldn't access his devil form after the fusion. However he knew that it wouldn't be needed for now since he had a fight to win.

For once though he actually wasn't to sure if he could win this since after all, a shinobi may be able to leave his or her prime by age but that doesn't mean that they aren't still strong. Jaraiya currently looked on ahead before he turned his attention to his god son "So tell me Naruto, what do you plan on doing to win?" He asked with Naruto removing his jacket and rub his hair back to make it spiky before summoning the fox belt he wore in the chuunin exam and placed it on his shoulder

"I plan to do nothing." He said with Jaraiya nearly tripping over a rock

"WHAT? Your going up against a sannin and you plan to do nothing?" He said with Naruto cracking his neck left to right before answering

"The best hope for me in this fight has already been met, I just have to hope that it stays that way long enough for me to win." He said with Jaraiya staring at the white haired jounin with a slack jaw

'The little bastard is going to place the entire fate of Konoha on sheer dumb luck? Then again a five year old has better luck then Tsunade, so I guess he still has a chance to win.' Jaraiya thought as he followed the boy in silence. When they finally arrived to the area, they were greeted with the sight of Tsunade and Shizune standing in the clearing, awaiting their arrival.

"I was a little worried you weren't going to show up." Naruto said before returning his belt and stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Why wouldn't I come, seeing as how I have a bet that I'm gonna win." Tsunade said with Naruto snorting before he took a fighting stance "Don't you normally fight with swords? Why won't you use them?" She asked

"I won't be needing them, its been a while since I had just a pure hand to hand fight so I won't use them." Naruto said with Tsunade staring at him with a blank look before she began to laugh very lightly

"You can't seriously think that you could beat me with only hand to hand combat." Tsunade said with Naruto not responding to her and simply stayed in his stance. However unknown to everyone he was inwardly cheering on what just happened.

'Looks like now I'll have a better chance at catching her off guard then I originally thought.' He thought as he saw her take a fighting stance of her own, before he charged towards her head on.

Tsunade's smirk grew wider the moment Naruto took off towards her. She raised her right arm in the air before slamming it into the ground, creating a small fissure to raise in front of the white haired boy. Naruto continued his charge before he hopped over the fissure and took out a few kunai and tossed it at the blonde. Tsunade quickly rolled to the left and sent a pair of kunai herself at the boy, who twisted his body in the air and faced Tsunade, who hopped into the air and raised her right leg into the air.

Naruto quickly brought up his arms above his head with a good portion of Kyuubi's chakra being planted into his arm. When Tsunade sent her leg down and hit Naruto's arm, he felt as if he was hit by a freight train moving at three hundred miles as he was slammed back towards the ground, which brought up a dust cloud. Tsunade landed on her feet before she ran towards the cloud as Naruto hopped out of the other side clutching his arm but knew that his power was already healing him.

Meanwhile Jaraiya and Shizune stared at the scene in disbelief, as Naruto took on a head-on shot from Tsunade and it appeared to have not even fazed him. What also surprised the two shinobi was the fact that the boy was appearing to be able to hold his own against the woman who held the strength of a million men, which made Jaraiya wonder what he would have to do to get what Naruto had in resistance.

He then charged at the slug princess, not caring one bit about the injury his arm sustained. When they met at each other's charge Tsunade sent the first strike at the boy, which was a wide right, before the boy ducked and sent a right uppercut that missed when the slug princess stepped back. Tsunade then sent a forward strike that Naruto caught and tossed her over his shoulder. Tsunade flipped in the air and landed on her feet before sending a wide kick at the white haired boys head, which he ducked under. Naruto then prepared to form a Rasengan in his right hand but was forced to jump over her, as she slammed her fist on the ground causing a crater to form.

The boy then landed on his left foot before back flipping his body with his hand on the ground and his right leg being brought down in a falling motion. Tsunade brought her arm up to block the strike and sent her left leg in a sweeping motion on the boys hand which caused him to land on his back. Tsunade then raised her right arm again to punch the boy into the ground floor, but he was able to place his hands on the ground behind him and pushed himself away from the women fist of doom.

He only had a moment to catch his breathe before seeing Tsunade charge at him like bull that sighted red. Tsunade raised her right fist and sent a forward punch at Naruto's face, who took up a new stance with his right arm held in the air like he was holding an orb. When Tsunade sent her right fist, Naruto appeared to have faded away from the hit and reappear behind her fist, but held an open hit in her guard. It was at that moment that Naruto gained the first hit of the fight, as he sent a backhand slap on Tsunade's chest that caused her to recoil. Naruto then took that moment to hop into the air and sent a wide right kick to the blonde sannin's head, which she blocked at the last second but was still hit by the force of the kick and caused her to across the ground.

Naruto then ran at her head on, which made Tsunade send a back fist in his direction but to her shock instead of dodging the attack, Naruto instead blocked with his right arm that caused tinge of pain on his arm, but he ignored it and continued with what he knew he had to do. He then grabbed her extended arm with his left before grabbing it with his right. He then jumped into the air with her arm still in his grasp that began to pull Tsunade along with him towards the ground. Tsunade eyes widened as her body was brought down with the white haired boy, as he placed his right leg over her neck and rested his left under her neck before both legs were wrapped together. When Naruto landed on the ground, he was now holding Tsunade in the triangle choke submission hold that focused solely on the arm and chest area of the opponent.

Jaraiya and Shizune's jaw was now completely dislodged from their skulls with their eyes following suit. Naruto had actually done something that they never seen before, someone had actually managed to subdue Tsunade in a maneuver that was VERY hard to execute. The triangle choke required the user and somehow get the opponent on the ground long enough to wrap both legs around the upper body of the opponent to subdue them until they submitted with your legs working like a vice grip around the opponents neck while the arm was held to insure that the submission goes through. It was a hard move to execute but a great move to get the job done.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he held onto his hold "Do you surrender?" he asked as he tightened his grip around her arm incase she tried to grab his vest. He had to say that he hated the idea of hurting a women like this but it was the only way to get her to come to her sense's and return with them.

The blonde haired woman on the other hand wasn't so quick to admit defeat as she tried to pull her arm out of the hold 'No, I'm not going back to the place that stole everything from me. I WON'T LOSE!' She thought as she began to pull her arm out of his grip. Naruto felt her struggling and tightened the hold, but only met more resistance under he felt a surge of chakra. He then felt her starting to apply more strength in her arm, thus making his grip much more harder to hold. He then began to tighten the pressure his legs had around her neck, which helped in a way but didn't last long as another burst of chakra came up and he saw Tsunade's hair was beginning to rise up.

Naruto then knew that she activating the chakra gates, since he constantly spared with Lee back home and knew how much power the gates can give and that was something he didn't need. so he called up half a tail worth of Kyuubi's chakra which helped in holding her down longer but she was now on the third gate and was beginning to pull on the fourth.

When she did pull out the fourth gate, a sharp green aura surrounded her and her chakra soon spike to a level beyond that of Kage and near the level of a No-tail level bijuu. Naruto then pulled out the full tail that turned his eyes blood red and caused the chakra cloak to surround him but it brunt Tsunade on where he held her down.

Something he truly hated doing but knew that it was necessary.

Tsunade hissed at the pain of Naruto's chakra burning her flesh but she was currently doing all that she could to win this. So with that thought in mind, she called up the fifth gate and that began to get Naruto worried. The fifth gate was one that could do the most damage to the human body, after what he saw Lee go through in his fight with Gaara. But Tsunade wasn't done there, as she quickly pulled out the sixth and at that point her chakra began to flare even more violently then before.

Naruto quickly let go of the hold, knowing that it wasn't worth the risk of holding her any longer, and hopped back to his feet. Tsunade immediately stood back up, as Naruto stood awaiting her next. Before Naruto could even blink, Tsunade vanished from sight and reappeared in front of the white haired boy with her right arm raised.

'Oh fuck' Naruto thought before he felt a punch that would have no doubt shatter his jaw upon contact. The force of the punch sent him flying across the field before his body bounced off the ground and spun in the air before landing back on the ground then skidded across the grass before coming to an abrupt stop. He tried to push himself back up but the pain his body felt was in became to much for him to hold and fell back down on the ground.

Jaraiya visibly cringed at the sight of his god son taking a shot that only he could take and live to tell about it. He was sure that could have been the hardest hit Tsunade has ever given to anyone in a very long time. He was seriously hoping that Naruto's neck wasn't broken or if he was even dead.

Tsunade stood in the same spot she hit Naruto and began to feel a very sharp pain run through her as the gates effect began to work on her muscles. She hissed in pain before she activated the seal on her forehead to heal her body before getting ready to reseal the chakra gates before she damaged her chakra coils.

"It looks like I win brat. You did good but I'm afraid that you just weren't good enough." She said as she prepared to reseal the gates, only to be greeted with a blast of the same chakra that Naruto used before except this time it was much stronger.

Naruto placed his hand on the ground and pushed himself back up, while simultaneously pulling the second tail of Kyuubi's chakra. With Tsunade's seal still active along with six of the eight gates and Naruto using two of the Kyuubi's tails, they were once again on even terms in power, though Tsunade was absolutely shocked by what just happened. Naruto took a head on shot from her strongest punch and was down for the count but now he was getting back up with more power then she thought he held.

She already knew that Naruto contained one of the nine bijuu but unlike Jaraiya or even Orochimaru, she held no knowledge of sealing techniques. From the years she knew Jaraiya, she learned how to remove them and recognize them but when it came to creating them, she couldn't even bother trying.

She was pulled out of her musings as Naruto appeared in front of her and landed a kick to her abdomen, sending her flying and knocking the wind right out of her lungs. She quickly flipped in mid air and skidded along the ground several feet away before coming to a complete stop. She looked up to find Naruto was already on the offensive again, with him sending out a spin kick to her head.

She quickly grabbed his leg with one arm and slammed him on the ground, but to her shock Naruto placed his hands on the ground to absorb the impact before kicking her chin with his other leg. Tsunade released the hold on his leg, allowing Naruto to return to his feet and slam his right fist into her gut. Tsunade felt the wind leave her lungs again before Naruto sent a backwards spin kick to Tsunade's face, causing her face to hit the ground. Tsunade then pushed herself back up and got ready to unleash the seventh gate in hopes of taking the boy out in the next move, but then Naruto surprised her by unleashing the third tail.

Tsunade was shocked by the output of power the boy was exerting until it finally hit her.

She couldn't win.

The boy was putting out a power output that would usurp all the power she would gain from the seventh gate or even the eighth gate if she opened it. She had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and now her past will finally catch up to her. Naruto sensed the feeling she was exerting and felt that he should end this. He raised his right fist and began to focus as much chakra as he could into his fist.

Tsunade looked up and saw that Naruto was preparing to end this, so she got up and opened the seventh gate. Maybe that would at least help her in winning this. Naruto then charged at the woman with all the power he could muster, while Tsunade did the same and charged his way as well.

The two shinobi then sent their fist towards the other with each one connecting to the others face's, but surprisingly only one was the stronger.

Naruto's

When the white haired boy hit the blonde haired woman, she was sent flying towards the area she started and skidded along the ground. Naruto, who managed to stay in place, was currently dripping blood from the wound on his forehead. He also felt massive pain go all throughout his body before he cough up more blood and fell to one knee looking disheveled. The wound on his head healed up after a few moments before he walked back to area Tsunade was, while Shizune and Jaraiya ran up to the blonde woman to see if she was okay. What greeted them was the sight of Tsunade on her knees and hugging herself with some tears leaving her eyes. Naruto felt saddened by this and thought that he should help her get through this.

"Why won't you just stop running from your past Tsunade? Come back to Konoha where they truly need you." Naruto said with Tsunade shaking her head as the tears continued on flowing

"No, I won't go back to there, back to that place. It took everything from me." Tsunade said with Naruto sighing before he slowly approached her and placed a hand on her shoulders

"I know the feeling of losing everything you care and I can also understand the feeling of losing a loved one. But if you are so selfish in your own problems that you are willing to allow others to feel the same way….to lose their loved ones and suffer through that void of pain that you went through, can you honestly live with yourself? You can save so many lives by coming back to the village and beat your inner demons, but you must let your problems go." Naruto said with Tsunade looking up before she got back to her feet.

She then deactivated the gates and the seal on her forehead. The mental and physical exhaustion quickly overcame her before the pain in her limbs followed suit, which caused her to get down on one knee and Shizune to get to her side. She sat down and winced at the protest her muscle held against her for trying to move them. Tsunade then got up slowly before she left with Shizune while Jaraiya stood beside his godson.

"That was quite the fight kid, I would have to say that your parents would be proud of how you handled that." He said with Naruto thanking him while trying to heal up from his fight

"Do you think she'll come back with us?" Naruto asked as he began to walk back to the hotel room, knowing that Kyuubi and his bloodline was working hard in healing his injuries sustained from this fight.

"Its hard to tell. Tsunade has been away from Konoha for many years, so its likely that she is trying to think of what to do." He said with Naruto walking beside him. He had to say that the boy was doing a good job in hiding his injuries as he walked beside his godson.

"I hope she makes up her mind soon, since afterall….I won the bet." Naruto said with a smirk

(Elsewhere in an Unknown location)

Kazama Sotachi walked along the plains of the demon world, in search of a weapon he knew that would come in handy. The weapon was missing for a full two millennia after it was hidden again in this strange place. He was glad that he took out those people after his descendant, knowing that he didn't need any more problems then what he had planned for him. He had to say that those people were by far very powerful shinobi, with one being a full immortal and the other using powers that he had no idea existed.

Then came the surprise of Uchiha Madara revealing that he still lives after being missing for so many years. He was the hardest one to kill since he kept using that damn space/time Ninjutsu his Sharingan held, although it did tell him how he was able to the control the Kyuubi, but now that the man was dead, he could begin his plans but he still had to kill one more person before he could get started.

He would have hunted the other three but decided against it, seeing as how they really didn't have to be killed but would keep the idea in mind just incase the moment comes.

"**It looks like my powers are not quite ready to be restored to their full potential but I did enjoy killing those Akatsuki fools. Now that weapon should be around here somewhere." **Sotachi said to himself trying to find the location of the weapon through the feel of the energy around here. The weapon was one of the most famous used weapons in the world. A weapon of pure demonic power and strength that would make anyone that holds it ten times more powerful before they even touched it.

Sadly the man that sealed it was to weak to wield it and cowardly sealed it away into this retched world of demons. He continued until he finally felt the power surge he was looking for. He walked along the ground before finding the weapon on a pedestal like shrine with roman style walls and a walkway of stone pillars leading up to the shrine.

He quickly raised his right arm which summoned a pair of wings made of shadows, that lifted him towards the pedestal without having to walk up there. He landed in front of the weapon and truly marveled at the weapon. A Zanbatou like blade with a large handle and a red jewel that glowed like the radiant light of demonic energy.

Without wasting another second to marvel at its beauty, he grabbed the handle and felt the demonic energy pour through his veins like water through a creak. He began to laugh as he pulled the sword out of the slab it was sealed on and placed the sword on his back. He began to laugh as purple energy began to swirl around him before exploding towards the air, with his form changing before going back to his normal form.

"**YES THIS IS IT, MY POWER IS BACK! IT'S FINALLY BAAAAAACCCCCKKKK!" **Sotachi yelled to the top of his lungs while he marveled at the weapn he finally gained.

The one weapon that was used to end the war between humans and demons four thousand years and was responsible for resealing the devil king mundus and stopping the religion made for the man that made this sword the legend that it was.

This sword was the once personal weapon of the Dark Knight Sparda

The Force Edge

AN: done and done. Well that one was a pain in the ass to write but it was needed. First off if your wondering, yes the Akastuki is dead except for three. The reason why I killed them off, it is because the story would have been better off with my OC being the main villain instead of them. Next chapter will contain the fight with Orochimaru and Kabuto with a little bit more around the end. I don't know how long the next chapter will take since I have to go back to my other stories, so this one may not get one for awhile but then again knowing me I don't even know.

Also incase some are suffering from stupidity and wishes to complain about Tsunade using the eight gates and not dying, then give some bogus information that shows his or her stupidity then allow me to save you from yourself. What Tsunade did was use each gate in consecutive times, as opposed to Lee when he did it since he did it after a while of usage. Also, Tsunade used her seal regeneration powers to heal the cells in her body, which includes muscle cells so she'll heal up fast. So no matter what point of view you have, don't waste your time in trying to tell ME what I know.

Now its time to review the Manga, since one of the reason's I haven't updated this one is so that I can read more of the chapters to come

F – Placing Naruto in cardiac arrest over Sasuke: What the hell was this? Is Naruto so stupid that he has to nearly die over what to do with Sasuke? If people told me that my best friend was a serial killer and that if I don't do anything more people could be killed, I wouldn't say "Well he's my best friend and I don't want to get him in trouble." I tell the cops where his ass is and what he does to kill people. Naruto will have to learn that Sasuke does not want to be rescued and that he would have to stop being selfish to save one person when a war is about to break out.

D – The Return of Itachi…as a genjutsu ghost: When I saw that before the new year, I was at first shocked but then I thought that he probably implanted a large amount of his chakra, so that whenever Sasuke fought Danzo or Madara, Itachi would be the one to kill him. Well apparently it was Sasuke using a Genjutsu to catch Danzo off guard long enough to use Amaterasu in close range. Not bad concept Kishimato but a little more could have been done with that idea.

C – The final version of Sussanoo: One word…Cool

B – The new Sharingan technique, Izanagi: I would love the idea of having Danzo be the main villain in one of my stories. For some reason he went from an unknown character in my books to "I Gotta write him in my fic ASAP!" Obviously he has allot to offer as the main villain, so my hat comes off to Kishimato for making a villain more fascinating then Dragon Ball Z's Freiza or Majin Buu. I hope more people write stories with Danzo as the main villain. If you know anyone or write a story that has Danzo as the main villain, let me know ASAP.

A – The Sharingan Arm: Okay, if you didn't see that coming then you're an idiot. That was the sickest thing that Kishimato has ever made and to give it to Danzo would do allot for him. Then to make things better, he has some of the Shodaime's abilities meaning that he could make allot of new ideas with him making Naruto a weapon, or Naruto somehow being a clone of his character.

Now another thing that gets me wondering more on Danzo's character is that what exactly is his character supposed to be? A bunch of experiments mashed into one? A mad man that volunteered to be the test subject of Orochimaru's experiments? Did the girl I called a whore take that as a compliment? Who knows. As far as I'm concerned I got a shit load of ideas from this so I want to see what comes next.

All I want Kishimato to do is not fuck this up for me, as I am really enjoying the manga after what? A year? How long has it been since Kishimato killed off Nagato? If you can give me the answer then it would be greatly appreciated.

Also to V-man, you know that you have to bring Danzo back right? I can understand that when you killed him off, you didn't know much but now that allot has been revealed you gotta bite the bullet. You know my e-mail, so send me one and we'll have a little chat

Until Next Time

Peace


	27. Mission 27

CH.27 – Savior

Hey people, how's it going? Let me say this first (Inhales deep breathe) I'M TURNING NINETEEN BABY! (exhales) Alright back to the business, the next chapter is here but before I began I have to ask the wrestling fans on this site something? Are you ready for the Monday Night War part 2? I am a HUGE fan of wrestling and nowadays things are getting hot after Hogan turned traitor to WWE and went to TNA. We had some new things arrive, the return of Bret Hart, the true dark side of Batista, the rise and fall of John Cena, The days of WWE PG/Raw guest host hopefully coming to an end soon, and the arrival of Wrestlemainia 26. But hold on TNA has something as well. They got AJ Styles, Samoa Joe, Christopher Daniels, Abyss, and even Hernandez. (The crowd looks confused at that) what you don't know those guys? (The crowd still looks confused). Oh I forgot, they also have Kurt Angle, The Band (Kevin Nash, X-Pac, Scott Hall), Hulk Hogan, Eric Bischoff, and Sting (Crowd looks satisfied)

On to other things, I have some announcements. The first is that this story will see its end before the end of either April or May. I can't see this story going past forty chapters, so the remaining amount of chapters will hold as much action as I can put into it, with the ending being something that I took allot of time to plan and create. Some may remember a similar ending in a different story while others would recognize nothing of the sort and think I came up with it. Next up is a question I got last chapter from someone wondering how my OC, Kazama Sotachi, could take hold of the force edge sword. Well I don't want to sound rude but did you actually play the game or did you just read the crossovers and take your knowledge from that? Kazama Sotachi is Naruto's distant relative with said relative's ancestor being Sparda, so he would be able to grasp the sword. Also if you just played the third game or even the fourth like allot of the mutha fucka's on this site, you would have known that multiple people have touched and wielded the sword in battle.

Hell, Three of the games use the sword as the final battle with two guys holding the sword that aren't related to Sparda. That also tells me that you are just skimming through the story and not actually reading it like normal people do. If you actually read it, you would have known that Sotachi was Naruto's relative as he says it _many _times. Next up is that I will be working on a collaboration story with my protégé named Lethal Consequence.

I knew that bastard from High School and he wanted to join the site, so I took his ass under my wing.

Next up I got another thing I wish to discuss and that is the current situation with the Naruto/DMC section

Can people get a little more original please? I mean I see people like Chrisdz doing a story on Naruto being like Sparda, and people like VFSNAKE doing a story where Naruto is like Vergil. All I seem to find is a person doing a Nero clone story or have Naruto become Nero. I mean I don't expect people to do things like me, as I don't know anyone that can, but I at least want to find some originality in that section.

Lastly I'm going through this story and changing all the previous chapters, and so far I'm up to chapter twenty. Hopefully by next week you'll have a newly revised story

Now let's get it on

Naruto now sat in the open field within the peaceful town they currently resided in, sitting in a meditative position to help himself relax. Several long days passed after his fight with Tsunade and the woman had yet to show herself and answer the terms of their bet. He wasn't sure on what her current thoughts on the matter were, seeing as how she hasn't been to the village in allot of years, but all he knew was that she needed to suck it up if she wanted to get through this. Besides, its not like she could just runaway from him, as he knew her scent easy enough to follow her like a shark in the water smelling fresh blood.

He was currently trying a new method of control for both his chakra and the Rasengan technique. The process was bringing two Rasengan's in his hands, both supplied with equal amounts of chakra, but instead had them rotate in both clockwise and counter-clockwise motion. He figured that this would not only help him in his control of his chakra but would also help him in creating more sick Rasengan techniques. However, it was far easier said then done, as the first time he did this the damn thing exploded in his face and almost took off his entire arm had his healing not kicked in that moment. This wasn't the only time that has happened, as many more times that would happen and he would get injuries that would no doubt either kill him or make him look deformed in some kind of way.

He knew that he had to keep practicing this method if he truly wanted to get stronger in his chakra control, then he would be able to do many things in the infinite world of Ninjutsu.

His thoughts on the matter were interrupted as he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching him. He took in the scent that protruded in the air and recognized it as Shizune.

"What is it that you wish to discuss with me, Shizune-san?" Naruto said with his eyes closed, causing the black haired girl to gasp in surprise before she shook it off already knowing that the boy had heightened senses.

"Naruto-san do you have a second? I want to talk to you about something." She said with Naruto sighing before he spoke to the girl, having a distinct feeling that he knew what she was going to ask of him. He quickly deactivated his Rasengan's and looked in Shizune's direction, who had to say that she was quite the looker to his eye, although her power level was something to frown upon if he ever had a one-on-one fight with her.

"It depends on what the subject is." Naruto said, seeing Shizune look down for a moment before she spoke in a slightly low tone but still loud enough for the boy to hear her.

"Its about your bet with Tsunade. That necklace has brought nothing but pain and misery to Tsunade, after both her little brother and fiancé died one day after receiving it from her. If you get the necklace, it will only result in your death." She said with Naruto snorting before he spoke to the black haired woman.

"Listen Shizune-san, I can understand the pain of losing a loved one but I the end, what does that compare to? I know several people back in the village and throughout the elemental countries that went through shit that was ten times harder then what she gone through, myself included. Infact, one of my girlfriends was forced to kill her own father after watching him murder her mother right before her very eyes, then loose another person that was very dear to her later on in life. My best friend had to endure hardship in his shinobi career because he can't use chakra and people laughed at him for it. I got stories that are even deeper then the latter of those two, so ask yourself something. What makes Tsunade's problems worse then theirs? What makes her past worst then the hell I had to endure growing up?" Naruto said with Shizune unable to answer him.

He was right, what made Tsunade so special when it was rumored that in Kumogakure, the current Raikage tried to use the Nibi vessel as a sex slave. It was said that before he even had the opportunity to do so, the Nibi reacted and obliterated the mans left arm to ash before escaping to a foreign land. It was even stated that the Shicibi's vessel was hunted by her best friends and comrades when news of her demon was released all over Taki. The results were said that she killed all of them and quickly fled the area to a foreign country. Many more sad stories were heard along the shinobi world and some were even worse then those of the jinchuriki's.

She thanked him for his time and left the scene with Naruto going back to his training. Tsunade currently hid behind a tree and watched the two converse before hearing what he said. She felt her head sink before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Apparently she needed to answer her terms of the fight and soon

(Elsewhere : Konoha's hospital)

Haruno Sakura sat by the bed side of a still downed Uchiha Sasuke, watching him as he slept while her mind went over what she was told. Team seven, Her team was no more after getting news that Kakashi was relieved of his duties as the sensei of team 7, Sasuke was currently suspended after what he did after his match, and Naruto was promoted to an elite jounin. To further make matters worse, she was now on the same team as that girl she fought in the chunnin exam prelims. After that defeat by the girls hands in the prelims, she felt like Naruto's words were finally telling her the truth about herself.

That she was a true weakling

She was brought out of her thoughts when the appearance of another entered the room. She turned to the persons direction and saw that it was Ino brining in a vase filled with fresh flowers and setting it down on the table next to Sasuke's bed. The blonde haired girl smiled at her friend, but saw that she didn't respond and asked about it.

"What's wrong Forehead-girl? Why are you so gloomy?" Ino asked with Sakura beginning to sniff in the air

"I suppose you haven't heard, my team has been disbanded." She said with the blonde haired girl gasping before she spoke

"Oh so that what the news was, I just heard that Naruto was promoted to elite jounin and was currently out of the village. Man Sakura, why isn't he all over you anymore? Especially now that he's so strong." She said with Sakura sniffling again before she spoke

"I don't know why anymore Ino. One day I have a team and the next we are all separated. Why did this have to happen Ino? We were supposed to become friends, yet all that happened was the three of us becoming even further separated then before. Kakashi-sensei is no longer my sensei, Sasuke-kun has been suspended, Naruto is a jounin now, and I'm on a different team now." She said before she could no longer hold it in and felt the tears leave her eyes. Ino quickly walked over to the pink haired girl and began to rub her back.

"Why doesn't he care anymore? Why doesn't he let me in? I'm just trying so hard to make us all become friends but all that did was cause us to drift away. Whats wrong with me?" She asked between sniffles

"I don't know Sakura. Naruto has always tried to get you to look at him for a while but you never answered him until after he changed. Sasuke-kun will probably never let his revenge leave his mind, and you need to make yourself stronger. That's the most you can do now." Ino said with the girl still crying but was getting what the other girl was saying

It was time for a change

(Meanwhile)

Anko was currently training in a private ground away from the village's eyes. She had been working on using the guitar that she somehow gotten from the mark Naruto gave her after their little time of pleasure awhile ago, although it was about time for them to have a second round and she wanted it soon. The purple haired woman was also happy that she could actually say that she was with someone that truly cared for her, even though he was just a soon-to-be fourteen year old.

As she continued to train, she felt the presence of someone very familiar and found a smirk come to here face

"Hey Kure-Chan, what brings you by?" She asked, still training herself to become stronger. Kurenai paused for a moment and was surprised at how much she has changed, as even her voice sounded a little more mature.

'If its true then Naruto really did bring something out of her that she never knew existed.' Kurenai thought, although she knew that while Anko may have changed she was still the same immature girl that she called her best friend. "I just came by to see how you were doing after the whole change thing you underwent." She said with Anko stopping for a moment before continuing her exercise

"You like it? Naruto-kun picked it out for me, he said that in order for me to become a chosen among his future brides that I would have to start off brand new. Nothing in my past must follow me in my future. He said that my attitude doesn't have to since my immaturity is part of my charm." She said before stopping and acknowledged her friend. Said friend was grabbing her arm and squeezing it once every three seconds, telling Anko that there was more to this then what meets the eye.

She bit her lip in for a moment before she spoke

"Anko-chan, why are you with him anyway? What does he have that another man doesn't?" She asked with Anko raising an eyebrow before she spoke

"He's not like any other guy we know in this village, you should know after what Asuma did." She said watching Kurenai stiff, knowing why. She and Asuma secretly dated for more then two years and it looked like they were ready to go to the next level, or at least that was how Kurenai saw it. Asuma on the other hand was cheating on her with other women and had been doing it since the very beginning of their relationship (AN: I know I'm making Asuma look like an asshole, but it does happen in real life. Plus I'm not even involving him in this story, just a few cameo's). When she found the two in the apartment they shared, she immediately threw him out of the house and broke up with him on the spot. That was why she never stood beside him during certain jounin meetings or stood beside Kakashi whenever they were needed for briefing on their teams.

"Look Kurenai, if you want a good guy then don't be so quick to judge men like many of the females in their village do. Try someone like Gai, or Yamato or maybe even…." She was saying before she was cut off

"Naruto?" Kurenai said with Anko looking shocked by that before she spoke again, this time her surprise was slowly leaving as she spoke

"Yeah, I guess he would count as one of them. However, if you want to get with him you'll have to do a _lot _in order to do so." Anko said with Kurenai nodding before she turned to leave

"Thanks Anko, I'll keep that in mind." She said as she turned to leave before Anko spoke

"He likes to be surprised." She said with Kurenai looking confused at that

"What?" She asked with Anko talking again

"Just make sure that you talk to him first and hang out with him then see what happens. Who knows, you could be the next girl on his list." She said with Kurenai looking surprised only to nod and walk away. Maybe she should look outside the box for once

(Mindscape: Naruto)

Naruto now stood in the same room that he fought his clones within and saw that it changed from what it once was. The room was now a radiant gold color, with the feeling being very calm yet forceful in its standing of strength. After the fusion he underwent with his clones, he could feel his body become complete and his power growing exponentially yet nothing truly changed within him. He felt the same as before yet different at the same time, so what was this feeling he was having.

"**Its your demonic blood, your ascension reacting with your body Master." **Said the voice of Nevan, as she entered the room. Naruto looked puzzled by her showing, knowing that he didn't even alert Kyuubi of his presence here. Knowing what he was feeling, Nevan walked up to him and placed her arms around his waist and began to feel around his body **"Its your scent that alerted me to your presence here, Master." **She said as she began to kiss his neck, which made him feel a little aroused.

"But how? I can't even smell it." Naruto said with Nevan coming to his front side with her arms around his neck.

"**You can't, its your pheromones that are alerting me to you. They are coming off of you like rushing water through a river." **She said before planting a small kiss on him before she pulled back **"Your pheromones are an indicating that you are reaching your ascension into your demonic blood really soon and the fusion with your clones were the result of your power output increasing further then normal." **She said before Naruto spoke

"But I can't sense it so how do you know its there?" He asked

"**You're not supposed to, its only used by demons to attract potential mates from a crowd by it male or female. Some demons are able to direct their pheromone level at anyone they chose, while others don't even get the opportunity to do so, which was why allot of them took to possessing the body of humans to mate with another. You do have control over it now but you must be extremely careful around women when you enter your ascension. If that were to happen, you may find yourself trapped in a sea of female bodies trying to ravage every part of your body." **She said with him looking scared at that.

"**Another thing you need to know is that your demonic side will also have a little more influence over you, as you'll have a tendency to cause more destruction then usual and your sexual drive will increase as well, although that's more of the fun part through this whole procedure. There are other things you'll develop through this process but they are what you do normally, just have a stronger desire for." **She said with Naruto nodding before he looked around the room

"So tell me, is this supposed to be my excess chakra?" He asked with Nevan answering with a smirk

"**Yes master, this is all the power that your body that is just itching to be vented throughout your body. It seems that all you will need is one thing." **

"And that would be?"

"**A trigger" **

(The following day)

Naruto and Shizune were now racing to find Tsunade, as she just told the boy that they were attacked by Orochimaru. She said that they were just talking to each other then next thing they know Orochimaru along with Kabuto came to them. He tried to get her to heal his arms in exchange for the revival of her loved ones, but the blonde woman refused the offer and was now chasing the two through the outskirts of the village. Naruto knew that if they didn't get there fast enough then Tsunade could very well die.

After all snakes, do not play fair in a fight

As they continued on, Jaraiya appeared beside the two and soon they charged as fast as they could.

(With Tsunade)

The two Konoha traitors landed on the ground near each other before just as quickly separating, as Tsunade appeared and slammed her leg on the ground in between the two men. The result was a deep crater forming in the ground as the two landed on the ground. Kabuto marveled at the freakish strength Tsunade possessed, while Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the blonde woman. Tsunade quickly hopped out of the crater before she cracked her knuckles, before looking at Orochimaru with a scowl on her face.

"I can not tell you how much I've been waiting to knock your teeth down your throat." She said before removing her green jacket. The woman then charged at the two shinobi with her fist cocked back and prepared to punch the lights out of the snake. Orochimaru and Kabuto once more separated apart, which left Tsunade to slam her fist on the ground once more causing a crater to form.

The snake ninja landed on the ground before looking up to find Tsunade back in front of him and slammed her right fist into his face. The Konoha traitor felt like he just stopped a boulder with his face and lost the fight severally. Orochimaru landed on his back and slid along the ground before he got back up to his feet skidded across the ground. Tsunade was about to attack him again before Kabuto appeared before her and sliced his hand. When the blood came out of the wound instantly, he wasted not a single second and flung it into the woman's direction. The second the red liquid touched her face, her body froze in shock.

Her whole momentum was stopped cold, as she fell to her knees and began to tremble as the haunting memories of her loved ones lying in a pool of blood and she was powerless to stop their deaths. She now went from a speeding bull to a frightened kitten in seconds and now the two traitors of Konoha was basking in the glory of this sight.

"Look at you Tsunade, so unbecoming of a sannin. It's no wonder that you are the weakest of the three and now today you shall join your loved ones. Kabuto, take care of her quickly but don't damage her body to much, her Senju clan blood will make many decent experiments for us in the future." He said with Kabuto nodding and approached the prone body with a kunai in hand. He raised it above his head to stab her between the eyes and brought it down only to be shocked when it was blown out of his hand.

He then turned his head to find Naruto standing in the area holding Angel in his hand along with his weapon Arios in appearance. Naruto then pulled out Reaper and let loose several more bullets that caused Kabuto to hop back before the wind-enhanced bullets hit him. Naruto cursed loudlyl before he appeared in front of Tsunade along with Jiraiya and Shizune, who took to Tsunade's aid quickly. Naruto looked at the blonde women's prone body and sighed deeply before he looked towards the two traitors

"That hemophobia can be a real bitch in battle. I can see how you two are such pussies that you gotta play on a persons weakness in battle." Naruto said with Kabuto stepping up with his smug smirk on his face.

"It matters not what you think Naruto-kun, for you shall soon be dead. You should know when your going up against someone out of your league." He said before he was forced to dodge another bullet from Naruto's gun.

"You're right pussy; you are below my league as I don't take pride in fighting or beating a woman by using her fear against her." Naruto said with Orochimaru scowling at the white haired boy before he spoke to his subordinate.

"Kabuto enough of this nonsense, take care of that boy while I take care of Jaraiya. I'll kill Tsunade after this is all said and done." Orochimaru said before vanishing along with Jaraiya and reappeared in a separate location in the field. Kabuto smirked as he pulled out two kunais and held them in front of his body. Naruto only tightened his hold on his guns before taking the first shot by bringing up Reaper and quickly fired off one round. Kabuto immediately dodged and charged at the white haired boy with his arms frailing behind him.

Kabuto neared the boy and sent a right to Naruto's jugular vein. The boy knocked his opponents arm away before bringing up his right arm and fired off another round. Kabuto managed to narrowly to dodge before sending another slash at the boys eyes. Naruto ducked under the strike before bringing the gun to the silver haired medics face. Kabuto cused loudly before he bent backwards as Naruto pulled the trigger barely a tenth of a second later. The bullet grazed his chin, which caused a small cut to appear on his chin, but the boy didn't bother with that for the moment. Kabuto then spun on the heels of his feet and took a swipe at Naruto's legs.

Naruto then hopped into the air and angled his body over Kabuto, so he was looking straight down on the silver haired medic.

Kabuto looked up in time to find a smirking Naruto looking down on his before the boy spoke "Time to die" was all he said as he spun his body and let loose a hail of bullets in that spot. Kabuto could only look up as two bullets went through his eyes, his headband and out the back of his skull, then various other places that would result in an instant death. When Naruto began to feel his descent coming, he stopped his hail before he flipped himself in the air and landed firmly on the ground.

He looked back at the body of Kabuto and saw that the body was still durable after all that but he simply smirked at that, before he felt something stab him in his back. He turned to find a second Kabuto standing behind him with his kunai's embedded in his back, while the other Kabuto he shot multiple times turned into a puff of smoke. Naruto scowled at the silver haired medic, who simply smirked his arrogant at him.

"I told you that I was out of your league." He said with Naruto scowling before a smirk came to his own face

"And I told you that you were out of mine snake fucker, Great Clone Explosion." He said with Kabuto's eyes widening before the boy exploded in front of him. Naruto smirked as he saw the Konoha traitor being consumed in the smoke. The boy then prepared for the boys next attack since that only held enough power to take out a small boulder. Kabuto would take damage but he would not die from the explosion. Indeed his predictions were correct as Kabuto silhouette appeared in the clearing smoke before it vanished to reveal a disheveled figure of Kabuto, with small trails of smoke coming off his cloths with his glasses hiding his eyes from view.

"Look at you Kabuto, now you truly are what I know you are. A flamer." He said with Shizune looking up for a moment before she began to laugh loudly. Tsunade seemed to get out of her funk from that joke and was now looking on to the boys fight. Kabuto snarled at the white haired boy before he glared at the smirking white haired boy.

"You bastard, look at what you did to me? I'm going to enjoy killing you, then dissecting your body for future experiments." He said before doing some seals and caused chakra to form around his hands. Naruto simply smirked at that before he raised his right arm and caused the spines on his back to pop off. Kabuto still looked determined to kill, although he had no idea what he was in for. Naruto then raised Reaper and fired of several bullets, which caused the spines to do the same. Kabuto back flipped at that before he charged at the white haired boy with his arm behind his back again, held like a claw. Naruto hopped to the side, as Kabuto slammed his hand on the ground before charging at the boy, causing Naruto to get back on the defensive.

Kabuto sent multiple strikes to the boys heart, only for Naruto to block with his arms at high precision. Kabuto prepared for another strike, but Naruto had enough and commanded the spines to shoot razor sharp wind at the silver haired medic, who then jumped as the wind hit the ground. Naruto then focused chakra into his weapons before they were fully charged. He then aimed his guns at the boy before letting loose a barrage of fire at the Konoha traitor.

The other boy dodged with high speed, as the blast continued to fire but would not hit the mutha fucker. Soon Naruto became tired of this and got an idea on what he could do. He dismissed Arios and replaced it with the devil bringer before he ran straight towards Kabuto, who was surprised by the sudden burst of speed by the white haired boy and tried to take a jab at the boys heart. Naruto immediately grabbed the other boys arm and held him still before holding up his right hand.

"I knew you were weak, you should have known that I would try to bring you in faster then you could muster." He said before he held up his right hand and formed a Rasengan in his hand, but this one was infused with the power of the devil bringer, turning it from a regular blue to a celestial blue. "Say hello and goodbye. Devil Bringer Rasengan." He said before slamming the orb into Kabuto's head, causing the boys head to explode. The sight was unbelievable, as Naruto just killed one of Orochimaru's top shinobi.

Tsunade looked on in shock, as the boy used a technique that took the creator three years to create and master. The boy was truly amazing, and she now knew that she truly did lose her fight against the white haired boy, as he had weapons she never seen before and if he used those in their fight then he would surly be the victor hands down. It appeared that she lost another bet, but this time it didn't feel like she lost something.

Both Orochimaru and Jaraiya stopped their battle to look on in wonder. Jaraiya smirked at the success of his godson in killing one of Orochimaru's top lackey's, while said snake sannin wasn't so happy. Kabuto held many talents outside of his medical abilities, and now the boy was dead. He lost a great deal of strength to his army and to make matters worse, it was by a snot nosed brat no older then fourteen.

He needed to die and fast, or else his annoyance would escalate to new heights. As such, he charged at the white haired boy with his sword coming out of his mouth. Tsunade saw this and ran to the boy's location, trying to get there before Naruto would receive a stab that would kill him. As Orochimaru neared the boy, Naruto shocked him by grabbing his sword with his demonic arm. Orochimaru looked on in shock before receiving a hard right by Tsunade. The snake sannin rolled along the grass before coming to a complete stop and looked at the elite jounin approaching him.

"Do you truly believe that I would just allow you to try to kill me?" he said with Orochimaru growling before he spoke

"You hear me well boy, I will return and when I do your power will be mine." He said before he fused with the ground. Naruto sighed as he turned his arm back to normal. Tsunade along with Jaraiya and Shizune stood before him as he smirked at them.

"Looks like this is a job well-" He was saying before he felt something was wrong. He began to feel his heartbeat increase drastically, as he grabbed his chest to try to contain the pain. The boy fell over on the ground with Tsunade and Shizune rushing to the scene, while Jaraiya stood by to watch the two medics work on his godson.

(Three days later)

Naruto groaned loudly as he grabbed hold of his head. Whatever the hell that was, he knew for a fact that he would not want to go through that again.

"**Kit, you should be glad that those two medics were there or else you would have most likely died." **Kyuubi said with Naruto sighing before he grabbed his chest

'What the hell happened?'

"**That Kabuto kid used a Ninjutsu on you before you killed him. It didn't take effect until after you stopped your fight with Orochimaru." **He said with Naruto nodding

"**Master, I think I should also tell you that the two women wish to mate with you." **Nevan said with Naruto's eyes widening

'What? But how?' he asked with the succubus responding

"**When you went out, you lost control of your pheromones and they began to leak around you like a water does to a hole. The blonde one was already attracted to you but when that happened it turned from little attraction to full blown sexual desire." **Nevan said with Naruto looking a little scared at that.

'You mean that I have to have sex with her?' Naruto said

"**I'm afraid you have to Kit, or else she will hunt you down and eventually do it. That cousin of yours did the same thing when he used his technique on that sound girl, so she had a sexual desire that needed to be settled immediately but I doubt that it will truly leave. In truth kit, no matter what you do your stuck with those two." **Kyuubi said, knowing first hand what it is like to lose control of your pheromones. Infact, that was how the Nibi fell in love with him as he lost control of the pheromones in his body with the Nibi nearby. When they went off she came to him like a moth to a flame.

'Damn, I can't believe I let me guard down like that.' Naruto thought as he laid back down on the bed and grabbed his head

"**You actually shouldn't feel to bad Kit, this could be more of a positive then a negative. She could keep Anko in line whenever you are not around and can run the house when you are on missions." **Kyuubi said before Naruto's attention was drawn away from the conversation. He looked to the side to see Tsunade entering the room he currently resided in alone. The blonde haired woman had a smirk on her face as she walked into the room and sat next on the boys bed

"That was quite the scare you gave us kid, how are you holding up?" She asked with Naruto noticing that her necklace was no longer around her neck

"I've been through worse, although how are you feeling? Are you ready to go back?" He said with the woman nodding her head before her hand began to creep a little closer to his leg "Um what are you doing?" Naruto asked although that made it worse on him

"What do you think I'm doing?" She asked before she got closer to the white haired boy before she had her body in front of him

"Um, I don't know but I'm not sure you do either." He was saying with Tsunade smirking at him. She then surprised him by grabbing his arms and slammed him on the bed with her body hovering over his

"Look Naruto-kun, I know that we agreed that if you won our fight then I would go back to the village with you but now I want to add a little stipulation to that." She said with Naruto looking at her with a slightly scared look on his face

"And what would that be?" He said until the woman went down on his body so that she was lying on top of him and her head located near his ear

"Its another fight but of a different kind then your usual battle. If you win then not only will I return to the village with you but I'll even agree to be one of your future wives, but if I win then I still return but I get you for all to myself for a week." She said before she pushed herself back up, knowing that no matter what he did he wasn't leaving this room until she got what she wanted. While she may not have been as talented in creating seals as Jaraiya, she still knew how to make the mediocre ones such as the locking seal.

"But what about Shizune? Wouldn't she be left out?" Naruto asked, even though he knew that the girl would have done the same thing tsunade was doing if she had the opportunity

"I suppose she can get in on this as well, but you would have to go through me first." She said with Naruto sighing, since the woman probably placed something to forbid his escape. Sighing once more Naruto looked at her, which caused her to lower her body and kissed him on his lips.

(Later on)

Naruto and the rest of the group now stood before a tired Sarutobi Hiruzen, as he just downed what was probably his fifteenth drink. He knew never to underestimate the white haired boy but this took the cake hands down. Not only did he have sex with Tsunade, she was now back to her young age of thirty. Plus to make matters more stressful, she agreed to become one of his future wives. She also said that Shizune was in on this as well, which made the old man truly wish that he had used the seal instead of Minato.

He was getting to old for this shit

"Okay then, I suppose that you plan to move into his home?" He said with the blonde woman nodding her head "Very well then, I'll arrange for that in a moment but first I need to discuss something with you Naruto." He said with the white haired boy looking his way. "Recently, it came to us that two girls was seen entering a land known as Amazon country. A country that is filled with a race of women that despise men but respects only those that earn it. It has also been rumored that those two girls are fellow jinchuriki." He said with Naruto looking a little surprised at that.

"I'm surprised by this, has Akatsuki been given any word on this?" He asked with the old man sighing before he looked at him

"The Akatsuki is dead." He simply said with Naruto's eyes widening along with the other shinobi in the room

"What? But how? Who could be able to kill nine S-class level shinobi?" Jaraiya said, as he remembered it due to his years of gathering information on them

"Its unsure of how at this point but what we can disclose is this. All are dead except two, as one of the survivors was Hoshigaki Kisame. He went to Kumogakure after getting a mission from the leader before he was killed. He went there to get the two tailed holder but she was missing, so he instead went after their second jinchuriki named Yotsuki Kirabi. The end result was the man being decapitated by both the vessel and their Raikage, and the vessel taking hold of the sword that man held." He said with Naruto looking surprised before he spoke up.

"So what will happen now?" He asked with Hiruzen sighing

"I don't know, but all you need to know is that you are safe. Right now I want you to rest up as we sort this whole thing out." He said before Naruto left the room and looked at the two women. Shizune gave him a wink while Tsunade gave him a kissing motion. Shaking his head, the boy left the room as Hiruzen looked towards his former students.

"Now Tsunade, are you ready to become Hokage?"

(Three days later)

Naruto could now be seen relaxing in the forest of death after a hard session of training, wearing only a white wifebeater and black shorts. He knew that he needed more training to improve himself further then before, as he was beginning to feel his power slowly increasing and with the amount that he felt within, he knew that the moment he received the power, it would fuck him up tremendously.

As such, Kyuubi suggested that he work on his chakra control for now, as he would need to improve his control first so that when the ascension came, he would be somewhat ready for it.

He then heard the sound of footsteps approaching him and turned to find Anko walking to his location without her glasses, along with a smirk on her face. The woman could tell that he was working hard, as his sweat glistened off his skin like he was covered in oil. She almost felt the need to relieve herself of the sight at that very moment

"How you holding up?" She asked with Naruto sighing as he took a swig from his water bottle before he answered

"Its still challenging but I'll need to do allot more work to improve myself." He said with Anko nodding before a heavy silence came over the two before Anko spoke up

"Hey, you know that this place is great for privacy right? Infact, you can scream as loud as you want and only those that are nearby would hear it." She said with Naruto smirking at that as well.

"What do you have in mind?" He said as he stood up with Anko closing the gape between them and pressed him up against the tree behind him, with her body lying on top of his. She traced her fingers along his exposed chest area while Naruto let his hand travels down to her butt and began to squeeze and enjoy the feeling of it in his hands.

"Oh I don't know, I've been thinking that since I've been good for about a week, we kinda do something to reward my good behavior." She said before looking Naruto in the eye, who currently had an offish look on his face.

"I suppose we _could _do something to reward you but I'm afraid that it would restart you at square one." He said with Anko pouting before she got a small smile

"Well it is tempting but I think I can regain what I lost." She said with Naruto looking off for a moment longer before he shrugged his shoulders

"I guess we can just keep this to ourselves." He said before kissing the purple haired woman, while her hands grabbed the neck of his shirt and soon ripped it in half, exposing his chest to her. Naruto's hands traveled up the womans body before reaching the front and removed the buttons on her shirt until it was open to expose her breast to him.

Breast that his hand grabbed the moment they came out

Anko moaned loudly, while Naruto began to kiss along her neck and fondling the girls erect nipples. Anko soon began to grind her hips along his crouch, before her hands traveled to his pant line and pushed the shorts down, exposing his boxers as well before they too were taken down. Once that happened all Naruto had between her and him was her short pants that was quickly discarded along with her shirt, leaving on a pair of lingerie that she wore under it until that was gone as well.

Naruto felt the little one grow at that, while Anko took advantage of the situation. She then placed her hands on Naruto's chest and kissed him again, a battle of tongues commencing, before Anko dragged both herself and Naruto onto the ground. She then disconnected herself from his mouth and looked him in the eyes, straddling his chest with her womanhood in his face.

"Now then Naru-kun, I don't think I had the opportunity to be naughty around our first time so I think now will be as good a time as it can get. I want to you to first lick my pussy until I tell you to stop." She said with Naruto smirking at that. It appeared that Anko wished to be the dominate one this time around, so he'll bite for now. He nodded his head before planting his face into her wet folds and began to lick all around the area that was wet. Anko moaned loudly as Naruto's tongue penetrated her folds and swirled around it like a whirlpool. He began to play around with her pussy, as he would lick inside the folds then come out to lick the outside.

Unknown to her, a long hand traveled along her legs until he reached her backside and more importantly her hole. He let one finger circle it before entering her, making the woman cry out in pleasure as Naruto began to pull it in and out of her body while adding in another finger to stimulate the experience for his purple haired princess. Anko cried out in pure pleasure and began to ride her womanhood into the white haired boys face, wondering how he got so good in setting up the mood.

After a good minute went by, Anko began to slide herself away from the boys mouth and towards his 'sword'. Anko then slowly got up and position her back entrance to his throbbing member with a smirk on her face.

"Now I want you to do me in the ass while playing with my breast. I need for you to get used to the feel of a woman's breast so that way you can create new moves to please a woman." Anko said with Naruto nodding before Anko turned around and soon lowered herself on to him until she was fully sheaved. Naruto took that moment and sat up, while bucking his hips into her ass since this was the first time he done something like this. He grabbed the womans breast and began to fondle them again, making the familiar moans emanate from her lungs again.

Anko had to say that the boy was doing very well this time, Infact he was far better then the last time they went at it so it went to show that he could improve his technique at any amount of time. Sure he always hit the right spots but this time he was doing it with the skills she knew he had in him. Naruto began to bite around her ear, while his hands continued to fondle her breast in everyway possible. That's when he changed it again, as he fondled her he let one hand slip down her body again, and this time towards her wet folds.

Anko's eyes widened as Naruto was doing it again but this time he was performing a tri-fecta move, in which he pleasures all three of a females main pleasure points. Naruto was driving her wild and they haven't even gotten to the main course yet. Naruto took this as a sign to continue, so he pinched her nipple while rubbing his finger along the insides of her folds. He also had his hand move in sync with his thrusts, as when he trusted his member in her, he would also stroke his hand inside her, giving her the tri-fecta technique that Jaraiya told him was the best way to give a woman a much greater feeling in the time of intercourse.

Soon the time came when Anko screamed as the next orgasm hit and now felt it was time for the main course. As such she pulled herself off of his member, and laid back down on the grass, legs open to take him in. Naruto then climbed over her and angled himself over her womanhood perfectly, before looking at Anko, who had a questioning look on her face

"Have you been getting lessons? Your technique is showing great improvement." She complimented him on his work, with said boy smiling at her

"I've been learning on how to please a woman from a certain someone, plus practice makes perfect." He said, while she didn't know who he was talking it was actually with Nevan that he learned and practiced with. The succubus demon said that while they cannot be more then what they were now, it couldn't stop her from showing him what he needed to know. Although the boy was sure that she just wanted to get involve with the teachings and actually show him what to do.

"**You damn right master, and tonight will be another lesson so get ready to summon me." **Nevan said, looking forward to tonight's lesson.

"Well all I know is that my pussy is hungry and its only hungry for a certain 'meatstick' so shove it in." Anko said with Naruto nodding before he entered her wet folds and once more enjoyed the warmth her body gave around his cock. He could very well say that that was his favorite part of the whole thing, getting that first heat upon entering.

As soon as it began, Anko was already in a sexual twilight, as stars began to form in front of her eyes. Her body somehow gotten into the rhythm so well that they were connected through each of the boys thrust. When Naruto moved up, so did Anko and when the boy moved down so did she. Their bodies heated up even faster at the constant connection they had with one another. Anko pulled the boy closer to her chest and whispered words of encouragement to him, making him work harder then before.

The two jounin continued to stay fused with one another, before Anko's climax came. Naruto feeling that the time to end has come, He gave one mighty thrust into her, as her walls closed around his member and was filled with his semen. Anko was already using the spermicidal Ninjutsu that all kunoichi knew to stop pregnancy incase they weren't ready to get pregnant. Naruto collapsed onto the womans chest and their faces were inches away from each other. Anko smirked at him, while enjoying his hot body on hers, with their flesh still fused together as one being

"You know Naruto, that I expect you to be better the next time right?" She asked with Naruto smirking before he kissed her

"I always plan to be better baby." He said before Anko kissed him again and started another tongue battle, which Anko always won. After about a few more minutes, the two walked out of the forest with smirks on their faces.

(Two weeks later)

Senju Tsunade along with Sarutobi Hiruzen now sat near the window seal, looking over the village will a wondrous eye while the Hokage's clones did all the paperwork. On the first day of the job, she was ready to be done with it until Naruto told her of an alternative to doing the paperwork. She was shocked beyond belief when Naruto told her that all she had to do was make a clone of herself to do the stupid stuff while she herself read through the important documents and worked on making new laws for the village. Hiruzen was also shocked to learn this, as Naruto never once mentioned anything about an alternative use of paperwork.

'His blonde bastard of a father is the reason for all this. Even in the grave you taunt me my successor.' Hiruzen thought before taking another drink of sake before looking at his former student "So tell me Tsunade, how does it feel to be back in the village?" He asked with Tsunade smiling a little to herself

"It feels funny in a way. Everytime I thought of this place, only hate and disgust would arise before I would get rid of it with sake and gambling. Now I feel closer to my grandfather and making him proud to be his granddaughter." She said with a smirk coming up "Plus it's awesome that I have my youth back, I feel like I can crush a million stones without breaking a sweat again." She said taking another sip of sake.

"Plus your experiment with Naruto-kun's blood to help restore my youth helps as well." Hiruzen said, once more being forty and loving it. When Tsunade learned of the boys bloodline being able to heal at an alarming rate, she took a sample of his blood and tested on it and the results were instantaneous. She could now use a special healing ninjutsu in which it could restore the cells of a human body be it muscle, blood, bone, or even aging. Upon discovering this technique, she tried on Jariaya since that man wouldn't give up the chance to get some youth back. So she used the move on him and the results were him regaining twenty years of his youth back. It could have gone down further but Tsunade was exhausted by the time she reached the twenty year mark, thus the limit was set at twenty. When Tsunade used it on the old man, the results were the same as with Jaraiya, as the old man went from an age sixty to an age forty. It was then that this technique was dubbed a SS-class kinjutsu and would only be passed down through Tsunade's family which would soon join Naruto's once the marriage is down.

Speaking of Naruto, the white haired boy now stood among the Hokage's with Lee, Anko and Kurenai by his side. The boy raised an eyebrow at that but shook it off, knowing that Tsunade would explain why.

"Okay then everyone, as I'm sure you're all wondering 'why am I here?' the reason is because you all shall be going on a mission together." She said with Naruto looking slightly confused along with Lee since Tenten was missing from their group.

"But Hokage-sama, where is Tenten? I thought she would be here as well?" Lee asked since they've already gone on three missions together so they were used to their combination.

"Tenten is currently on a separate mission with Sakura, Neji, and Gai. They won't be back for a while so I thought Kurenai would make a great substitute for your group. Besides, where you guys are going you will need all the _female _help you can get." She said with the boys looking confused along with the women.

What does being female have to do with this mission?

"I'm sure you guys are confused by that statement so let me be brief with this. The reason why is because you all shall be going to Amazon country to find the two jinchuriki's that fled there. With the current threat of Akastuki's killer roaming the area, I think we need to bring them here to protect them properly." She said with Naruto looking shocked by that.

"Amazon country? As in 'we hate the 'stick' but love the 'slide'' Amazon country?" He asked with the blonde woman nodding before handing them the scroll for the mission.

"You guys are to leave ASAP." She said with each member of the group walking out the room with a different thought on their head

'I'm going to a place that is filled with more lesbians then a softball team. Good thing I changed my clothes to be a little less revealing or else I'm sure one of them would have ripped it off me.' Anko thought as the image's of women ripping of her out netting, skirt and jacket made her shutter in fear.

'I wish Kin-chan could come with me. I hear that place has the most beautiful forest to get laid in.' Lee thought, completely forgetting that he and Kin were taking a small break from sex to get themselves a chance to rest. And by break, he meant about a day.

'I hope I get the chance to talk to Naruto. Maybe if I can get Anko to help me get some alone time with him we can do more then just talk.' Kurenai thought as a small blush came to her face

'I'm going to hell aren't I Kyuubi?' Naruto thought as he walked towards the gate with his team

"**Yes you will, but look on the bright side, now you can take that hot red girl that Anko was always talking about." **Kyuubi said with Naruto raising an eyebrow

'Kurenai? You really think I have a shot with her?' He asked with the fox scoffing

"**Kit, of course you do as I can smell the scent of arousal come off her when she near you. All you have to do is further it to the point where **_**she **_**will submit to you." **Kyuubi said with Naruto smirking up a wide storm before he bite his thumb and summoned his trusty dragon Raihousha back to the world of the living. The dragon greeted its master with a bow of his head and Naruto rubbing his snout.

"Raihousha, would you mind taking me, my friend, and the two Reijin (Beautiful women) behind me?" He said making both Anko and Kurenai blush

The dragon nodded his head before allowing the three shinobi to hop onto his back. The large dragon then flapped his wings before taking off into the sky and flying towards the direction of the place known as Amazon country

(With Sasuke)

The Uchiha heir currently rested in the confides of his hospital room, knowing full well that Sakura would come by again today and he wasn't looking forward to it. He needed to get out of here soon, as this place was no longer giving him what he needed in terms of power. He had to endure all the pain and hardships of losing his clan to his bastard brother and yet that white haired dobe was getting what HE so rightfully deserved. He needed to leave this place to gain power, true power to destroy the man he once loved as his brother.

"**I see how your current predicament would give you that choice of judgment Sasuke-san." **Said a voice that caused Sasuke to look on in alarm. He looked around the room and saw that it was getting darker and darker by the second before it was pitch black. A figure then stepped from the shadows with a large cloak on his body and a huge sword on his back. The man then looked at the Uchiha with his dark eyes glaring through the darkness of his hood.

"W-w-who are you?" He asked with the man chuckling

"**My name is Kazama Sotachi: Devil of the Hidden mist and last remaining member of the original seven swordsmen." **Sotachi said with Sasuke looking a little fearful of the man before him.

"What do you want?" He asked with the man walking around the room before noticing a basket of apples on the table beside Sasuke. He walked over to them and picked one up before biting down on the red fruit.

"**Just something about red apples that always attracts my taste buds." **He said before shoving the whole fruit in his mouth and swallowing it whole. **"The reason for my appearance is simple my boy: I wish to give you an invitation." **He said with Sasuke looking a bit peeved

"What kind of invitation?" He asked with the man once more eating an apple

"**Its nothing major really, but I see that you are in need of great power, which is something I can provide you with to the fullest extinct of the word. I want you to join my army, for I see great potential in you and I can see the very possibility that you would very well take over the elemental nations as its king." **He said with Sasuke looking intrigued by that.

"And what pray tell will I need to do in order to get to that level?" Sasuke said, as he could tell just by looking at this man that he was indeed a power house waiting to be discovered.

"**I will need your help in getting a certain someone out of my way for a moment, as I need to take the much needed time to get ready for what I have planned." **He said with Sasuke nodding.

"Just tell me what I have to do and it will be done." Sasuke said with Sotachi chuckling before he walked over to Sasuke's side and placed a hand on the Uchiha's neck that held the curse mark.

"**All will be explained in due time, but for now-"** He trailed off as he transferred some of his chakra into Sasuke, causing the boy to cry out in pain before he fell over unconscious **"You will need your rest. Your body will need to get used to devil chakra as soon as possible before your moment to shine comes." **Sotachi said before he sunk into the shadows below his feet and the room cleared up with light. What Sasuke didn't see, was the pulsing curse mark on his neck that was glowing a dark red color.

Something was certain about this, whatever Sotachi did to him it would soon come out

AN: Done and done. Sorry about the wait but my time isn't as dedicated to fanfiction like it used to be, Miami-Dade College can be a real bitch at times plus with the stupid black history month shit going on around here I can't get any fucking freetime. Also if you guys want to yell "YOU TOOK THAT FROM VFSNAKE" don't get your panties in a bunch. I actually did this on my other story Forbidden King and _he _used that for Symbiotic Uzumaki _seven _months _after _I did, so as far as I'm concerned I'm just recurring an old idea. If you haven't figured it out due to lack of knowledge, yes Sasuke and Sotachi will be the main villains of this story. I want to be different from anything and everyone on this site when it comes to villains and story ideas, so you won't be seeing me follow anyone's lead except my own.

Now its onto the next portion of this update and that is the review of the manga

I: Sasuke betraying his comrades to get his way – Oh my god, I totally didn't see that coming. Come on now, that was to obvious to me for him to do that but it was a surprise that he did it to Karin. I didn't particularly like that but at least the girl isn't dead. It appears that Kishimato is rushing Sasuke's drop of insanity very fast, as he wasn't like that when he fought in the land of iron, he was just a darker version of himself.

F: Sakura saying that she'll betray the leaf for Sasuke – Okay now did any see that coming? (If your answer is no you need to get some help) I knew that the time would come when Sakura would question both her loyalty and love to Sasuke, so to make her decision she made a bitch move and went with love. Love only comes to those who earn it, not those that just gets it and abuses it like what the girls in high school do to the real men there. Then to make matters worse, she tried to get this warp sense of reality that if she kills Sasuke, then both Naruto and her troubles would be over. The fact is that she will never get over Sasuke nor would she have the ability to kill him, so that idea deserves to get thrown out

D: The Death of Danzo – Okay, while I really liked his character, I hated the way the man went out. He got quite the good amount of ideas following through the old noggin again though I hated the way he died. He was trying to take Sasuke with him by sealing him inside of his body, which is kinda weird but cool at the same time. Another thing that I like was revealing that he and Sarutobi were once best friends. Now I wasn't surprised by that as quite a good number of animes have done that idea, including season two of digimon, but It truly angers me when a good character like that dies but hopefully more on his past will be explained as time goes on.

C: The reuniting Team 7 – I think I speak for everyone when I say that I knew that was coming as well. Come on, how many anime's or even series do you know that involves a group separating then reuniting after some time has went by? I know that I can name quite a few but I digress from the point I'm trying to make. Fact of the matter is that the inevitable reuniting of Team 7 has happened and next week we'll see the chance of Naruto acting like a shinobi and fight Sasuke. Itachi told him that it was nothing but a foolish Childs desire to bring peace to the world without killing a person, so hopefully Naruto will stop what he's doing and become a true shinobi.

B: Nothing truly stood out as B-class material besides the Sussanoo part, but since I reviewed that last time I'll call this a failure on his part.

A: Once more, nothing truly stood out for me in the last five chapters besides Sasuke trying to kill Sakura, but since I don't like it when women are killed, especially by men, I'm to have to call this a failure on his part as well.

Now I have been going over the current situation of the manga and all I seem to receive is little to nothing on what will be the outcome. The man has been writing this shit for well over ten years now and the ending has to be something eletricfying. He could very well pull a Dragon Ball Z and make a third continuation of the story but right now its anyone's guess. Now onto this story as an entirety. This story shall be receiving thirteen chapters before it will all be over, so try to enjoy the next two months of updates because my target date to end this story is set between April 26 and May 8. During that time however, you will truly see what kind of creativity I can come up with so to all those that are still with me hang on tight

Until Next Time

Peace


	28. Mission 28

CH.28 – A Trip to Amazon Country….SHIT!

Yo, Yo what's up everyone, welcome to the next one in the saga and real quick, check out my story The War Angel: Master of the Soul Flame. It's based from the Four Horseman and is the first remake of the ever ignorant but still loved, Tenraku Hitotsu. Now I don't want to assume this as out of the blue, someone will yell "No there is another one here" but I believe that I'm writing the first story to feature the four horseman on _**Naruto**_, so check it out for me will ya. Now I want to address the comments on last chapter about Sasuke, and my address goes like this….Do you guys actually read the goddamn ANs that I leave? I have said multiple times that Sasuke will be one of the main villains and I haven't even told you what I have planned so keep your panties in a bunch.

Now then, I also want to make a quick announcement, and that is that I'm going to repost three of the stories that I thought were dead but have gone through a MAJOR reconstruction. I also plan to resurrect my first two stories but they will be under completely different plots then what I've originally wrote for them. My hopes are that they will get a better reaction then what they originally received so I hope that people will actually read them. I plan to release then as soon as I'm done with the reconstruction so stay tuned for them.

Also I have something going on around the end that will make possibly a few of you remember a certain movie that came out years ago to one of my all time favorite animated superhero. Here's a clue, He had his own show, he was featured on three, and one that he was both killed and lived in.

Try to figure it out while reading the chapter

Let's get it on

Over the outskirts of a forest lead the group to fly towards the Amazon country, which by the speed they were traveling in it would be more then likely for them to arrive within roughly two hours or possibly an hour. Naruto stood on his trusty dragon's head with Kurenai, Anko, and Lee all sitting near his large wings, holding on to the beast with their chakra.

The crew knew that while on board flight187, you had to hold on for dear life or else you would go from flight187 to graveyard 487 in an instant. Naruto held no clue about where to find Amazon country since he never been there one day in his life, so what Kyuubi was doing was following his senses in locating his old mate the Nibi. He long since marked the demon girl and she did the same, thus giving them a six sense in finding each other. No matter where they were in the world, they would always find each other. As such, the demon lord was using this to his advantage and helping Naruto in locating the place and the boy transferring the knowledge onto his dragon.

"**Okay kit; tell the dragon to make a left turn coming up." **He said with the boy nodding before telling Raihousha and complied with the order.

'You seem a bit anxious to see the Nibi again Kyuubi, any reason why?' Naruto asked with the fox demon growling

"**Because I just want to be near her again. I haven't had any form of contact with a female in two thousand years, so I got all this sexual tension that needs to be satisfied. Straight ahead." **Kyuubi said with Naruto sending the message to Raihousha, but didn't stop the conversation.

'But I allowed you to have the ability to feel through my sense's, including touch, so how can you not be satisfied?'

"**Because those are you're girls. While yes its good to feel a female body, but nothing can take the place of a demonic female. I just want my Nibi-chan again." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding before he continued to use the message relied to him by the fox.

About two hours went by before the group saw the land vanish and were now flying over the ocean nearing the outskirts of the elemental countries. Naruto was confused by this but Kyuubi continued to instruct him to keep flying where he told him. The three passengers watched with amazement, as they saw many things swim under the water, such as whales, sharks, and dolphins. They also some of the amphibians trying to keep up with them but could only trail behind them.

Then before the group could fathom what was going on, they failed to notice the shadow heading towards them under the water. Naruto however saw it and commanded Raihousha to rise from the water surface. The dragon followed the command instantly and barely a second later did the group learn why. A huge jaw came out of the water and snapped in the area that the group once flew over before the jaw was followed by a body that was large. The body was about twenty meters wide but the length was immeasurable, as it kept coming out of the water.

Naruto gasped at the sight before him, as the beast was a huge. Its body resembled a serpent as its hide being a dark navy blue, almost black color. Its head resembled a dragons, as had a long snout, a pair of fan-like appendages, which were flattened at the particular moment, surrounding its ear area, and bright green eyes with slits for pupils that told the boy it held murderous intent. A long golden frill surrounded its head with three long ribbon like braids that looked like tails, fluttering through the air without a breeze. A long trail of spikes went down its body and a ring of large spikes surrounded its spear like tail. Its long neck was wreathed by two. It growled slightly, baring huge fangs, and a small amount of smoke escaped its jaws, before letting loose a huge roar that echoed around the ocean causing all the fish to swim away from fear.

The water serpent then brought it head back before sending it to chomp on the group of shinobi, but Naruto commanded the dragon to take flight to the skies so the serpents head crashed on the water surface but the boy followed its head which was coming back up for another attack. Naruto then commanded his dragon to fly away from serpent while he came up with something to take this thing out.

"**Shit, Kit make sure that whatever you do, DON'T let you're guard up around her or else you'll be fish food." **Kyuubi said, as he recognized the serpent before him. This serpent was a former member of the Kyuu no Bijuu, the three tailed sea serpent and if there was one thing she hated more in the world it would be men. The demon was always a ruthless fighter but would only fight and kill the likes of men and boys alike, but she would never put up a fight with females. It was also the reason why she was nicknamed the 'ultimate Amazon' as she hated males with a passion and vowed to one day rid the world of all men, so that way women may 'properly' rule as they saw fit, with her being the symbol of the world.

However, she held one problem, she was around one of the weakest members of the nine, as she could easily be killed by the Gobi, and wouldn't even be much of a fight to the Rokubi. Hell, she can even fight a fellow Sanbi and lose, plus the fact that there were three more that were stronger then her with one that could kill her with just one hit. The last he heard of her was that she currently resided in the waters of some island to protect the villagers but He had a sneaky suspicion that those villagers were the Amazons

'What the fuck do you think I'm doing?' Naruto yelled in his head, as he commanded Raihousha to dodge another bite attempt by the serpent. The beast didn't stop there, as it sent a blast of water at the group, with Naruto calling out "Serenity" and caused the blast to cease and the water particles to fly over Raihousha and spray the people on the giant dragon

"Naruto, what the hell is that thing?" Kurenai asked, as she saw the beast coming for them again, but the dragon was able to evade it again. Naruto then scowled as he brought his hand up and summoned Nevan to his hand and called on Arios as well. Naruto felt the power of lightning and wind come to him, as Devil essence worked with the two devil arms.

"I don't know but I'm killing it." He said before he hopped off Raihousha's head, causing the others to call his name in surprise and fear. The white haired boy then made some quick seals before calling out "Summoning Jutsu" and brought forth his old friend Seiun. Before the stardust dragon could greet his master, he was forced to dodge the chomping jaws of the serpent, which kept its head in the air this time and looked at the newest being to enter his domain.

"**Naruto-sama, what did you do to piss HER off?" **The Stardust dragon said before dodging the serpents chomp again before he ascended into air. The serpent then roared at the dragon and sent a blast of water at Seiun, who opened his mouth and focused energy into his mouth **"Stardust cannon" **He called out, sending the cosmic infused wind at the blast of water, which resulted in both attacks to cancel each other out.

"I don't know. All I was doing was flying to my destination and this mutha fucka attacks me and Raihousha." He said with Seiun looking towards his fellow dragon clan member, who nodded towards him.

"**You should have known better then to fly over the water Naruto-sama, as this is the pet of the Amazon's, their only form of security. Its through this that they never had to fight an invasion with enemies, as the ships would be taken out before they even knew what hit them. This is why the Amazon's adopted her as their pet I guess." **He said before flying to side, as the serpent came up strong on her next attack and went past the group like a speeding train. Naruto then saw the entire beast leave the water and marveled at the size of the creature, as it could very well destroy Konoha if it could live outside of water.

That was another weakness the creature had, as it had to be in the water at a constant amount of time and could only leave for a full six seconds before it needed to get back in the ocean. This didn't mean that it couldn't have its head outside of the ocean, as it could have a vast majority of its body leave the ocean and float over the surface and attack. However, that tactic wouldn't last long, as it would soon need to have his head under the water and remain under the surface for an untold amount of time before it could fight again.

Naruto watched in astonishment as the serpent sunk its head into the water and saw its body follow before it took its head back out of the ocean and speed towards Naruto and Seiun. Naruto then grasped Nevan before sending a strong stroke on the cords, thus causing massive feedback from the weapon that sent waves of electricity at the sea serpent. When the attack hit its mouth, the beats screamed in pain before it slammed back into the water, causing a huge wave of water to launch into the air, before falling back into the water below. The boy saw a massive wave being sent towards an island behind him and crashed onto the beach area and towards the surrounding forest area. The white haired boy looked at it in confusion before he looked back at the water surface that the Serpent fell in.

'Did I get it?' he asked before he saw the sea serpent leave the water again and was now floating along the waters surface, but it didn't attack. Naruto then saw someone jump onto the head of the beast and saw that it was a girl. The girl then pointed towards Naruto, which the serpent responded by swimming over to the white haired boy and allowed Naruto to get a closer look at the girl who stood on the serpents head. He saw that she had long vibrant orange hair tied in a ponytail with a pair of beautiful dark amethyst eyes, while dressed in Amazonian battle armor with a blade staff strapped to her back.

"What are you doing here male? Don't you know that you're kind are forbidden from this sacred land?" She asked with Naruto scoffing before he smirked at the girl.

"I'm here because of a mission, although I don't know how you are able to control your demon like that." He said with the girl snarling at him

"She not a demon, she's my friend and I won't let you disrespect her." She said with Naruto rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, can I please go by so I can complete my mission? The faster I get it done, the faster I can leave this hellhole." He said with the girl snarling again as she drew her bladed staff and aimed it to stab Naruto in the neck, only for the boy to bring up his arm and block the blade. The girl then placed her weapon back on her back before she snarled at him

"Don't call this place a hellhole again _male _or else you'll beg lady Tsunami to protect you." She said before telling the serpent to take her back to the island. Naruto then saw Raihousha travel towards him, with his teammates looking at him with worried expressions on their faces.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Anko asked with Naruto looked towards the island for a moment before he answered

"Yeah, although I got the feeling that won't be all the shit we go through on this mission." He said before he told Seiun to travel towards the island along with Raihousha following suit.

(Two minutes later)

The group was currently walking towards the gates of the village after flying through a sea of trees and flying over a mountain to find the Amazonian village on the very top. The village was quite the sight to them, as it was a large city with massive stonewalls, and seemed to spiral upward as if it was trying to reach up to the heavens. Around the village, all stood statues of Amazonian warriors holding their weapons in an honor pose. Naruto wondered how long it must have took for them to build those stone statues but had to force that thought out as the gates opened up with Amazon's all running out of the gates with weapons in hand.

Naruto then saw the same girl from before walk out of the crowd with another woman coming out with long purple hair that reached her back and blue eyes. The woman wore the same Amazonian armor as all the others except hers had a cape with shoulder pads (AN: Okay I'm not sure on this, so if someone that knows the facts on Amazonian warriors is reading this tell me in a PM not a review.). The woman had a large claymore blade on her back and a look that would promise pain to anyone that tried her.

"Halt! State your business for being in front of shiroishi (White City)." The woman said with Naruto stepping forward.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto from Konohagakure along with my teammates Kazama Lee, Mitarashi Anko, and Yuuhi Kurenai. We were sent here for a mission by our Hokage to retrieve the two jinchuriki's you hold." Naruto said with the guards all gasping at that.

"How do you know that? No one outside of this city knows who they are and we won't be so willing to give them up." She said placing her hand on her sword, preparing to draw it.

It was then that Naruto was starting to get pissed. Of all the places for Naruto to be sent to for a mission, it had to be carpet licking Amazon country. Naruto then held out his right hand and summoned Rebellion to his hand with his eyes turning into a red glow before the celestial form of Kyuubi appeared. The Amazon's were all shocked by this as they never saw something like that, and then saw Lee summon Kokushibyou to his hand and took off his glasses to reveal his Mashingan.

"If you so much as take one slash at my cousin then you'll all feel the wrath of Kokushibyou." He said with the woman before them scowling before she took out her Claymore and let her power be felt amongst the two teenage jounin's

"Insolent disgusting males, you shall pay for your disrespect towards our goddess. Prepare to face execution." She said before charging at the two half-devils, but the sound of clapping hands caused her to stop her momentum. The woman stopped to her forward momentum and turned to find another woman that was by far the most beautiful among the other entire Amazon's before them. She had long messy black hair and bright purple eyes. Her attire was the same as the woman that tried to attack them except she had a long coat over it with a large weapon on her back, and by the looks of it resembled a huge claymore blade.

"Lady Shizukesa." She said before bowing to the Amazonian woman along with the other guards. It appeared that this woman was also the leader among the other warriors, as they all bowed their heads with respect to her presence.

"Stand down Tentsuki, there is no need for violence before our guest in this sacred land." She said in an angelic voice before stepping before the Konoha shinobi. "I take it that you're the group Tsunade-sama has sent our way?" She said with the others gasping slightly but kept there heads down

"Yes she has. Do you know her?" Naruto asked with the woman giggling slightly

"Of course I know her; I was her apprentice at one time." She said with everyone else gasping at that before Naruto got a little worried. He wondered what the world would be like with _two_ Tsunade's roaming it. "Now then please follow me so that we may brief on your presence here before you can do anything officially here. My guards and I shall escort you." She said with the other women looking shocked

"My lady, surely you don't intend to let those disgusting men into our temple? It will contaminate our beautiful home." Tentsuki said only for Shizukesa to look in her direction

"I'm afraid that given the circumstances at hand, we must allow them to take hold of the jinchuriki we rescued." She said before seeing the women scowl at that but had to keep it down. Naruto felt some jealousy well up within him, as the women looked as if they would fight for their jinchuriki's until their final breathe. Naruto never thought that one of his own would be loved so much by strangers to the point where they would fight for them.

'Maybe it's because their female? Who knows?' Naruto thought before following after the empress of the city along with Lee, Kurenai, and Anko following suit. As Naruto walked along the road following the empress, he couldn't help but see the glares sent towards him and Lee while the others licked their lips at the sight of Kurenai and Anko. The two female members of the team felt a little disgusted at how these women acted like men when it came to sex, but seeing as how the only thing they had around here was female's they could understand why.

Naruto simply sighed at the glares before a laugh left his throat, causing the others to look his way "Different village, same bullshit I suppose." He said, since his village hated him for being a jinchuriki and this one hated him for being a male. Therefore both places had something in common: they hated him. Lee then placed a hand on Naruto's shoulders, causing the boy to face his smirking cousin

"It's alright man, just dust it off your shoulders like you do with the villagers." He said with Naruto nodding before they continued walking towards the castle.

(Two hours later)

"Okay, now then would you all have a seat? I would like to get this started." Shizukesa said as she sat in her chair with her two guards, Tentsuki on her right and another one that looked to be five months pregnant on her left. Wait pregnant?

"Umm…excuse me but how is it that she is pregnant?" Naruto said pointing towards the guard on Shizukesa's left. Said woman growled at the white haired boy but Shizukesa raised her hand to silence the woman

"That is easy to explain. Since we lack males in this city, we cannot reproduce any new warriors among our ranks. As such we use a special medical technique to give male like traits to a new born baby, so that way when they mate with another, they may pass on the male traits to the one they chose, thus allowing her to become pregnant. We call those with the male trait the Fama and the mother an Oma, with my two guards being the prime example since they are about to have there third child together." She said with both women looking down to the ground blushing brightly.

"**So that's how they do it. Funny, I always thought when two women rub their bodies together all you'll get is fire." **Kyuubi said with Naruto struggling to keep his composure together. That was too funny

"Anyway, I'm afraid that before Yugito-chan and Fuu-chan are summoned here to be informed, I must ask that you stay the night." She asked with everyone giving a different expression.

Anko felt uncomfortable, because she had to be near so many carpet lickers at one time. Sure, some of the them were _very_ hot and she wouldn't mind getting with _one _of them since Amazon women were rumored to give the best sexual experience known around the world, seeing as how all they knew sexually was the female body. At that thought, she went from being uncomfortable around so many women to wanting to leave and get laid with another woman. (AN: Execute blood flow and _awakening_ for certain perverts reading this)

Kurenai felt relieved, because she planned to talk to the white haired boy a little later and without the distractions of the leaf to bother her, she could get her shot allot easier. Plus, she was hoping that it would lead to something long, tiring, and passionate a little later.

Lee felt sadness, as now he had to wait another day before he got back to his Kin-chan. He then had to reassure himself that Kin was probably feeling the same thing right now, so this would become more of a test to their relationship with a little separation being good for them. They can be separated for a day.

Naruto felt fear, not because of the Amazon's around him as no matter what kind of fear tactics they tried to dish out, he could still dish out far worse. What he was fearful of was the fact that his control over his pheromones was becoming sloppy at the moment. He knew that if he were to lose just enough control, then his nightmares of waking up in a sea of female bodies trying to ravish every part of him would come true. Except this time, it would be twenty times worse as Amazon's were known for their high strength so they would take him to brink of death and physical exhaustion.

After that was over, the group was escorted to their rooms with the Amazon guards standing beside the group.

"You should feel lucky _males; _you get the opportunity to stay within the empress's castle for the night." The captain said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders. The group of four continued until it was Anko and Kurenai sharing a room with Naruto and Lee sharing a room next door. They would have sent the boys down further in the castle to the back room, but they were reminded by the empress that they were of a different land, so they had to respect that somewhat.

The white haired boy sighed as he relaxed in the bedroom. He walked over to the balcony area and looked at the outskirts of the city, marveling at the size of the place and the beauty they took to creating. Soon nighttime came by and they were still stuck in the room, as Lee was currently taking a nap and he himself was relaxing by the open balcony.

Feeling the need to get out of the room, he hoped out of the balcony and placed his feet on the walls. When he felt the familiar feeling on the concrete wall, he began to walk up to the ceiling to get an incredible view the city. He sat on top of the ceiling and enjoyed the fresh air before he summoned Kyuubi and blocked the sword aimed for his head. The white haired boy smirked as he held his ground against the girl, who cursed at not being able to finish the job.

"I take it you're still pissed from earlier huh?" Naruto said before whispering "Blood wave" and sent the girl flying backwards by his chakra. The girl landed on the ground with a cowl on her face while two other girls appeared by her side. Naruto turned his head to them and saw the other two girls that were with the one that attack him earlier with that serpent.

"How dare you come to this sacred land _male, _we will not allow you to poison this place any further by your presence." The girl said drawing her bladed staff and the green hair girl taking hold of her sword while the blonde took hold of her bow and arrow. Naruto cursed loudly before back flipping off the ceiling and began to freefall to the ground, the girls following him. The blonde girl let the arrow fly at Naruto, who twisted his body and sliced the flying projectile in half before he rolled his body backwards and bounced of the wall towards the building before the castle.

He ran down the ceiling before skidding along the ground, seeing that he was on the edge of the building. Naruto turned to find the three girls all standing before him with scowls on their faces

"You men are not welcome here and you will pay for attacking Sekure-chan." The girl with orange hair said with the girl with blonde hair letting loose another arrow at Naruto, who blocked with Kyuubi before placing the sword on his shoulder.

"Well I guess that's what I get for enjoying a good fight, although you should tell that serpent of yours that she was lucky that I wasn't serious or else your friend would have been on the menu tonight." He said with the girl scowling before charging at him with her sword in hand. She jumped into the air and sent a downward slash that was parried but served to hold him still while the other girls got near him. Naruto quickly jumped into the air and pushed the orange haired girl away.

When the boy landed on his feet, he blocked another attack by his green haired opponent and pushed her away with his foot. Naruto then bent backwards, as another arrow came for his head. Naruto cursed loudly before placing his hands on the ground and flipped himself away from the two girls as they slammed their blades on the ground.

Naruto smirked at all three of them, which made their scowls grow in size "I have to say, the three of you are doing a good job on keeping me in defense, however I'm afraid that I got someplace that I need to be, toddles." He said before he vanished from the area. The orange haired girl cursed as she sheathed her sword on her back.

"Damn it, I swear that I will get him for this." The girl said with the others placing their hands on her shoulders

"Don't worry Sasame; he will get what's his. After all, we Jinchuriki have to stick together." The other girl said with the orange haired girl, now called Sasame, nodding

"I guess. Let's get out of here Yugito, Fuu." She said with all three girls leaving the area.

(Two hours later)

Naruto sat near the balcony, his eyes widened by the sight he just took in. While he was a man that hardly feared anything since he didn't give a shit about many things, there were still the things that freaked him out. As he ran up the wall to his room, his eye caught a rare sight, which was the sight of two women going at it hardcore. Sure, he knew that Haku and Hinata had been doing it together for a while, as they even had a few three-ways together with the girls going through the girl on girl sections like pros.

However, these two were going at it as if they were created the sex game between two females, as they did things that would make even the strongest stomach queasy.

Who knew a person could bend that way or use their tongue like that?

He got the image out of his head when he heard the door to his room being knocked on, and said that it was open. To his surprise, the door opened to reveal one Yuuhi Kurenai walking into the room with a small smile on her face

"I take it your holding up pretty well." She asked with Naruto nodding

"I can't say that I feel welcome here but it's only for a night so I'm cool." He said with the red eyed woman nodding before she felt her next question come up

"So do you mind if stay for a bit? I wanted to talk to you." She said with Naruto nodding before the woman sat down on the bed before him. After all what could a harmless conversation lead towards?

(Two minutes later)

Kurenai moaned loudly as Naruto's tongue battled against her own, while his hand was over her breast, his finger pinching exposed hard nipple thus causing her to get into the mood more and unleashing more moans. Kurenai wasn't sure of how it lead to this moment, as all she knew was that they were having a good conversation about each others lives and learning more about the other, until the subject went to his relationship with Anko. After that, the next thing she knew was that she lost all forms of self-control she had and found her lips latched on his, her tongue swirling around his. The woman known as the ice queen, a woman that could insult you in ways that it would make you question your own sexuality, was making out with someone that should never even cross her mind.

But as for Naruto, he did know what happened as it was his pheromones going out of control at that particular time. However, this was the particular amount that would turn a room filled with women carrying strong amounts of resistance to turn into a room of dominate ladies just waiting for his slab of 'meat' to be put onto the 'grill'.

Therefore, Kurenai was but a mere victim to his lack of controlling his pheromones, but that didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy it. He wanted to get with Kurenai the very first time he saw her, but backed off after hearing her reputation. In all truth, he had a HUGE crush on Kurenai, as he saw things about her that screamed power and that was all he wanted from a woman.

Fuck that personality shit, just give him power and he'll allow her to wear the pants.

Naruto detached himself from Kurenai's lips and move down to her breast and began to suck on them, causing the black haired woman to cry out in pleasure. Kurenai began to grind her body along his crouch line as his tongue was working wonders on her body and giving her pleasure that not even Asuma could do until they went all out. Naruto took this time to place his hand on her leg and began to work it up the slender ligament before his hand reached her butt and began to massage it in his hand. Kurenai moaned loudly before she removed his mouth from her breast and slammed her mouth onto his for a brief moment. She then reached down to his waist before taking hold of his shit and pull it over the boys head, showing her his tattooed arm.

"Wow, I can see why Anko spoke so highly of you." Kurenai said while trailing her fingers over his body and marveled at the feel of his tough skin

"It's all thanks to vigorous training Kurenai-chan." He said with the woman laughing a little before she kissed him again. Their tongues battled on the inside, while their hands traveled along the others body, getting a feel of what to expect later on.

She soon detached herself from Naruto's mouth, with a loud popping noise going around the room. The boy just sat there and stared at her while she took off her dress to show the boy her topless form with her white thong set, something that made Naruto marvel at for a moment. Kurenai then walked towards Naruto and placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back on the bed, her lips meeting his again with her tongue battling his before she began to trail the wet organ down his chest and over his small six pack abs.

Naruto watched her as her eyes remained on his, her hands removing his pants and boxers in one fell motion thus freeing the beast from his cage. She then continued down until her tongue reached his crouch line and instead of pleasing Naruto's desire to have himself within her mouth, she turned to the left and continued her tongue trail around his legs before licking his balls. Naruto shuddered in pleasure, as Kurenai just became the first person to do that to him sexually. Kurenai then continued around his lower region before returning to her previous spot before she began to track down and her chin met with his first mate.

"I heard Anko-chan mention how big you are." She said as she sat up slightly with her hands placed around his member "Lets see if she was telling the truth." Kurenai said before she lowered her head around the head and took him in.

Naruto began to moan loudly, as Kurenai trailed her tongue along the outer length before letting her tongue swirl around his head before taking him in again, but moved very slow on her decent down. Naruto shuddered in pleasure, as Kurenai began to ascend and descend her head down his cock, from the very top of the head to the very bottom of the shaft. She continued this process for a few more moments before releasing the boy with a loud popping noise, while he let out a loud moan since he was ready to blow.

However, that was no longer the case as Kurenai was now ready to go through the full procedure. She placed her hands around the g-string and prepared to lower it but Naruto instead surprised her when he sat up and stopped her hands.

"No allow me." Naruto said as she lowered her hands and allowed Naruto to have the honor of removing her thong. Naruto gently placed his hand on her thong line and lowered the bottom article of clothing until all that was visible was her wet folds. Already knowing what to do, the boy placed his face in the woman's crouch and started to lap up the juices currently flowing from her valley.

Kurenai moaned loudly as Naruto's tongue went inside her folds and licked around the inner area, enjoying the hot sensation his tongue received from the brunette.

"Ohhh, yes... yes... mmm, that's good...right there" Kurenai murmured as he kept licking her up. Feeling like it was time for payback; the boy withdrew from her, causing her to moan and place her hand around the back of Naruto's head, asking him to return to her folds. Naruto on the other hand had something else in mind, as he stood up from his position and kissed the woman again before releasing her lips

"Isn't time for the main event?" Naruto asked with Kurenai smirking at him before she kissed him again and started another tongue fight before shoving him towards the bed, his member ready to greet her folds. Kurenai then climbed over his body again and took hold of his length in her hand while aligning it with her folds. She closed her eyes for a moment, as once he entered her then there was no turning back from the future that they would have together. She then let out a deep sigh before she lowered herself onto him before feeling him go all the way into her.

She then placed her hands around his neck and just looked into his eyes, while they got used to the feeling of unity they held at the moment. Naruto then began to move his hips into her, causing her to start lifting a lower herself onto him until they started to get a rhythm going. Naruto began to hit her faster as Kurenai began to do the same, all that could be heard was their low moans and sounds of wet flesh smacking together. Kurenai felt the sexual bliss that Anko described to her after they had their first time and the black haired beauty now knew that it was fact.

This boy was truly the talk of the talk when it came to his sex game, as she remembered seeing Hinata glow as if she had a glow stick inside her. They soon felt their climax hit them before Naruto took the final approach to gaining a new mate and bit down on her neck, as they both climaxed. Naruto and Kurenai panted with exhausted breathes while their bodies remained united and the smell of sex all throughout the room. Kurenai then lifted her head and was now resting it onto Naruto's head

"That was amazing Naruto, your just as good as Anko said you would be." She said before kissing him lightly and Naruto returning it.

"It's only because I aim to please." Naruto said with Kurenai laughing inwardly, not even noticing that their bodies were still together.

"Well if you are a good boy, then we could be seeing an encore performance tomorrow." She said with a wink towards him before falling asleep in his arms.

"I look forward to that." Naruto said before he fell asleep with his member still inside Kurenai's body, although it felt too good to even want to leave. As they sleep, Kurenai's neck glowed a bit before she gained the image of a black fox with red eyes howling at the moon

(Elsewhere)

Tsuchi Kin walked through the village with a bag full of items she would need for when Lee returned to the village. She was feeling it already and it was beginning to get on her nerves that she had to wait on him. She wanted that big dick in her now and she wanted to ride his ass until they needed to change the sheets on the bed again due to over wetness and smell.

As she walked down the street, she was greeted with the sight of Haruno Sakura approaching her with a sad expression on her face

"Hello Sakura-san, why do you look so down?" She asked being as friendly as she could with the girl, although Naruto already told her about the pink haired girl. Over the time that she spent with the devil cousins, she grew to see Naruto as a brother figure and would be seen in the same light by the white haired boy. As such, she was surprised to see Sakura looking at her with a gloomy expression

"How did you get him?" She asked with Kin looking confused

"What do you mean? Are you talking about Lee?" She said with Sakura shaking her head

"No, Naruto, how did you get him to like you so easily?" She asked with her voice sounding desperate

"I don't know what you're trying ask me, but if I would have to answer maybe it's because I'm dating his cousin." She said with Sakura shaking her head before she glared at him

"No, how did you sink your teeth in my Naruto. He was mine before all you bitches came by and stole him from me." Sakura said, finally letting her true feelings out and wasn't afraid of expressing them anymore "You stole him, now him back, give me back my Naruto." She said with tears flowing from her eyes, but Kin wasn't buying it for a minute

"Sakura, your not fooling anyone." She said with the pink haired girl sniffling before she responded

"What? What are you talking about; you have something that belongs to me." She said with Kin sighing before she answered

"No you don't, as Naruto was never yours to begin with, well maybe until he changed. The fact is that you had your shot with him; in fact, you had THE shot before he changed, and instead of answering it, you went the other way and ignored his feelings for you. Now you say that you're ready to except his love, so he should just drop all those that love him and go back to you?" She said with Sakura looking shocked

"But I…." She was saying before Kin raised her hand

"Save it Sakura, you know as well as I do that you don't love him. You're just making excuses for yourself, and I sure that you know that yourself." Kin said before walking past the pink haired girl before stopping in her tracks

"Look Sakura, if you want to get his forgiveness then all you have to do is talk to him. He normally likes to hang around the park and just sit there to chill. Lee-kun would be able to help you talk to him, however…" Kin said as she approached Sakura with a glare that caught the girl's full attention

"If you want to get with MY Lee-kun, then you have to impress me in more ways then one." She said looking the pink haired girl over "And I would say that the way you are now, you could pass but that's for me to decide when I do test you." Kin said before walking away from a blushing Sakura, who knew what Kin was implying

'What is with the girls they hang with? It's almost as if they just get the attention from the boys. I guess I could go after Lee, since he is cute.' Sakura thought before walking towards the Kage's office.

She needed a favor

(The next mourning)

Naruto stood beside Lee along with Anko and Kurenai, both who had satisfied expressions that told many tales about what they undergone in the last twenty-four hours. Kurenai could now see what Anko did in Naruto, as he was by far a better person as opposed to Asuma and he was by far better in the sack then he was. Anko now felt as if her body was recreated by the very hands of god himself, as barely four hours ago, she just went through what was quite possibly the best sexual experience that was second only to Naruto. She found the girl that not only knew her way around a tongue but also could do several moves with said tongue that even made Anko shutter with delight.

Who knew having another girls tongue in your mouth could taste so good?

Naruto saw Anko's facial expression and obviously knew that the woman got laid last night, but what surprised him was that he knew it was with another woman. How? Because he was with Kurenai last night and Lee is to faithful to Kin to even bother trying to cheat on her. He felt a bit ashamed at himself for not putting that smirk on her face, and felt the determination to give her a reason to smirk like that.

"Okay everyone, I hope you all enjoyed your stay here and judging by the looks I'm sure you did." She said with both women blushing at that while Naruto smirked but Lee frowned. He felt pissed that his teammates all got pussy except for him and it his desire to get back to Kin stronger then before. "Anyway, I shall call them in no-" Shizukesa was saying until Tentsuki came bursting into the room with a disheveled expression on her face, almost as if she just ran fifteen miles in under three minutes.

"Lady Shizukesa, there is a problem that we need your help with." She said with Shizukesa standing up from her seat

"What is the problem?" She asked with the woman calming down before she spoke

"Those shinobi from Otogakure are back and this time they seem to be stronger then before, almost as if they are demons possessed." She said with Shizukesa stroking her chin

"This is serious, how many casualties do with have?" She asked

"We have six wounded and two dead, the rest are holding their own but I don't know for long." She said with some tears running down her cheeks, as the ones that they lost were two friends of hers.

"I will be there in a moment, just tell you're squad to hold them back for as long as they can before I arrive." She said before looking towards the leaf shinobi before her "Please, I must ask of your assistance in this matter. I can understand if you choose to leave, as you are not apart of this land, but we will greatly appreciate you for it." She said before seeing the two boys were already out of the window.

She looked towards Anko and Kurenai and saw that the two women had smiles on their faces "You don't have to ask Naruto-kun to fight, just tell him that he can." Anko said before she, Kurenai, and Shizukesa ran out of the window and headed towards the outer area of the city. The boys were already rushing over the gates and were now heading towards the cliffs, where they saw smoke built around a center area below.

"I take it that's where the fight is." Naruto said as he continued running towards the ledge

"Well then it would be a shame if we miss it. Let's say we kick this into overdrive." Lee said as they ran past the group of Amazons carrying the wounded back. They were surprised at how fast the boys were and soon the surprise turned to shock when they jumped over the cliff. Barely two seconds later did they reappear on the backs of two dragons now flying towards the battlefield.

They then turned around to find their leader and the two female jounin from the leaf marvel rushing towards the edge as well. Shizukesa marveled at the beast they commanded and almost felt tempted to ask the boy for one of her own

"Is that boy always this determined in a battle?" She asked as she stopped in the middle of the cities outskirt along with Kurenai and Anko

"Oh yes he is, he actually fought the Shukaku no Ichibi in our chunin exams and defeated it on his own. It was an amazing feat that we've never witnessed anyone do since the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi." Kurenai said with Shizukesa looking shocked at that

"You mean that that boy is the one who did that? We all just thought that it was just a silly rumor." She said with Anko shaking her head

"Naruto-kun can do many things lady Shizukesa, he is actually one of the strongest people we have in our village as well as the most noble of all. You can't trust anyone over Naruto-kun any day." Anko said with Shizukesa looking stunned for a moment before she bit her thumb and formed some seals

"Well can't let him have all the fun now can we, summoning jutsu." She called out with a large falcon appearing before her. She then hopped on the creatures back along with the others and without a moment to waste the creature took off into the air, and was following the boys.

(With said boys)

Sasame, Yugito, and Fu were currently fighting the three shinobi before them that were referred to as the sound four, except they were without one member of their group, as she was captured by Konoha during the invasion. They currently lead an army of a hundred against the Amazon's of this village, as their master told them to capture the three jinchuriki's being guarded here. Said jinchuriki's made the job easier on them, as all three of them came before them with determined looks on their faces

"Look at this, they are trying to give us a challenge. How cute?" The one named Kidomaru said as he took on Fu. The girl was using her weapon, which was a battle fan, and was waving it at the spider warrior with vigorous effort, but it came to no avail as the spider warrior used his special gold spider web to create a shell over his entire body to protect him from harm. He quickly over powered the girl before she even had her chance to draw the sword on her waist and was now at his mercy.

"Oh yeah, what would make you guys think that you could win?" Said another one named Jiroubo that was very fat and currently fought against Sasame, who also fell victim to his over powering strength and strong nature. She tried to use her bijuus chakra but it was of no use, as the big boy was just too strong for her.

"Too bad for you three, but don't worry we shall make sure that you three feel heavenly before you die." The next one who was called Sakon said with a dark smile on his face, as Yugito was currently held down by the boy's foot on her chest. The blonde haired girl could not believe this, they were Amazonian warriors yet they were easily defeated by these three men, who looked as if they were having a field day with them. There was nothing more embarrassing then a defeat but a defeat at the hands of a man? That spoke volumes more then embarrassment, it spoke weakness.

"Anyway, let's get you guys to your temporary new home before you will go to the bright cloud city in the sky for all eternity." Kidomaru said with the girls squirming under his feet.

"Will you all shut up and get moving? We are wasting too much time as it is." Said the last man named Kimimaro, who looked ready to bolt from this place and never look back.

"In a minute Kimimaro, let's say that before we bring them back to Oto we break them in." Kidomaru said with Jiroubo and Sakon attracting dark smiles to their faces. The girl's eyes widened at that and tears slowly began to leave their eye sockets. They were going to be raped and yet they couldn't do anything to stop it. That was what they planned to do, until a kunai whizzed passed the head of Kidomaru, who looked at t with confusion on his face. The others looked at it confused as well before they turned their heads to catch a face full of flying boots by Naruto and Lee. The three shinobi all flew backwards as Naruto and Lee landed on the ground with dark looks on their faces.

"It appears that someone has a little problem with keeping their little friend in their pants. Perhaps we should fix that." Naruto said before summoning Yamato to his hand. Lee did the same with Kokushibyou and took off his weights to allow his full speed to be used. The three boys who were about to have some fun snarled at Naruto and Lee before they got up from their downed position along with Kimimaro. He looked towards the two half-devils with anger before he spoke.

"Jiroubo, Kidomaru, Sakon take care of the one with the left, I'll deal with the one on the right." Kimimaro said pointing towards Lee, who charged at the boy with his sword at the ready. Naruto simply smirked at them before he made three clones and had each one form a protection barrier around the three female jinchuriki's. The boy then glared at the three would be rapist as he pointed Rebellion towards the three boys

"You guys were willing to stoop so low as to rape three girls. That goes beyond redemption and forgiveness, and the only solution for you three would be death." Naruto said before turning his right arm into the devil bringer. As soon as he said those words, the three shinobi from sound growled at him before their powers began to increase

"Well then it won't be us that will knock on deaths door as will die right here right now." Said the two-headed boy named Sakon as he and his two teammates began to change before the boy's eyes. Black marks began to appear on each of them but each looked different. For the fat kid known as Jiroubo his looked like tiny black arrows, for Sakon his looked like Black spots, and for Kidoumaru it looked like Black vines. Naruto only stared at them with a stoic look before he charged at them head on.

(Lee vs. Kimimaro)

Lee stepped up to Kimimaro, who stood still for a moment and didn't say a word. The white haired boy then watched as a crack appeared on his albino opponent and saw something come out of his shoulder area. Lee watched in astonishment as Kimimaro took hold of what appeared to be his shoulder bone with a sharpness that could resemble a sword of some kind. Kimimaro then held the sword before his body before he charged at the white haired boy. Lee raised his sword to block the bone blade before he disappeared and reappeared behind the albino boy.

Kimimaro then moved the sword behind his back to block a sword strike from above, before he forward rolled onto the ground before he aimed his right hand towards Lee. The boy could see opening form out of his fingers and once again, they resembled bones as Kimimaro called out "Drilling Finger Bullets" and launched the bones from his fingers toward Lee at impressive speed. They flew at Lee and hit him in his chest area, but he soon vanished from the hit.

Lee then made some seals before he called out "Mashingan technique: Shadow release: Shadow laser." He said as purple chakra escaped from his eyes and headed towards Kimimaro. The boy cursed before he hopped into the air until he felt something hit him on his left shoulder. He looked towards the appendage and found Lee performing a flying kick to his arm. The albino quickly took a slash at Lee's leg, only for him to execute a forward kick with his left leg to back flip himself back to the ground. As soon as he landed, he quickly hopped back as Kimimaro sent another of his finger bullets at the boy.

Lee skidded along the ground before he looked at Kimimaro with a smirk on his face before he crossed his arms, and chakra began to swirl around him. Kimimaro landed on the ground in surprise at the display of power given off by Lee, as he never seen anyone do something like this and his power was far exceeding the level of a normal curse mark user. He then saw Lee's power output increase to the point where the chakra became visible before he yelled loudly as his chakra erupted out of his body and rocked the earth. Lee continued to scream, as his eyes began to glow a bright purple with his skin turning red.

Before Kimimaro could even speak, Lee vanished from his side of the field and reappeared before him in barely two-tenths of a second. The albino then felt the force of a strong punch that somehow ripped chunks of the earth out of the ground and flew along side the bone user. Lee continued to raise his power before he jumped into the air with a huge dust cloud following him. Kimimaro placed his arms in front of his body to block the shot, only to be shocked when it came from behind his back. He started to fly forward but Lee reappeared before him with another strike. Lee continued to attack Kimimaro, relying on the usefulness of the surrounding rocks before all were gone except him and Kimimaro. He then sent one more fist towards the albino's back and sent him towards the ground, but was unknowingly held by the boys bandage wrapped around his waist.

Lee then pulled Kimimaro back as he brought his right arm back before slamming it into Kimimaro's stomach and sent him flying towards the ground and crashing on the hard rock. A huge explosion rocked the area, as a plume of dust built up around the area Kimimaro landed in. Lee landed on the ground and walked towards the crater that held a disheveled Kimimaro, who looked towards Lee and looked as if he would soon die

"What (cough)….is…your name?" He said as if his life wouldn't end until he knew the name of his killer.

"My name is Kazama Lee. It was an honor to fight you." He said with Kimimaro smiling weakly before his body gave out on him and felt the life leave his body. Lee was about to leave the area until a bright silver light incased Kimimaro's body and a turned into a silver orb that flew towards Lee right arm, before he was encased in light again. When it cleared, he saw the he was now holding a new weapon, which consisted of his arm encased within a sleeve made of bone and metal with a demons upper skull on his shoulder with a small blue flame leaving its eyes. He saw that his hand was also encased with what appeared to be an eye on the back of his hand and the same type of demonic like skull around his wrist.

He looked at this weapon in confusion before he looked towards a slab of rock that somehow survived the onslaught. Lee held up his right arm before charging at the rock slab and slashed towards it with his sharp claws. He then looked in surprise, as the rock separated into three disks that fell over and hit the ground. Lee then hopped into the air and yelled as he slammed his fist onto one of the disk and watched as it as his arm went right through the disk and cut it in half. He then pulled his arm out of the ground and couldn't help but smirk at his new weapon

"Honesupea (Bone Spear). Welcome to the family." He said before he walked away from the area and head back towards Naruto.

(Naruto vs. the Sound 4)

Naruto dodged another strike towards him by the spider like warrior and hopped back from a punch by Jiroubo. The white haired teen could only give a bored look towards the three males before him, as each one currently had a damaging wound to them that would make fighting harder then the way it was before. Joroubo lost an arm when he underestimated Naruto's sword, Kidomaru lost his left eye when he got to close and felt the blade enter his eye with quick precision. Sakon was currently resting up with his brother Ukon taking care of the fight as naruto gave him a slash across his stomach.

"Are you guys going to actually fight me or do I have to kill you now?" He said with Jiroubo growling before he charged forward with his only arm cocked back and ready to strike at a moments notice

"Shut up you bastard, I will kill you right here." He said before sending his right arm forward only to gasp when Naruto blocked it with his sheathed sword.

"Foolishness." He said before he vanished in flash of light before reappearing above Jiroubo with Yamato extended outward before he landed on the ground with his arm held in the air, before he rose up with arm lowering to his side. Jiroubo then felt his arm fall off his shoulder area, causing his blood to explode out of the wound with his screams echoing around the forest before Naruto stabbed Yamato through the back of his skull.

"Foolish whelp." Naruto said before sheathing the sword. When he did, Jiroubo's body fell apart into bits and pieces of flesh. His blood leaked out of the remaining pieces of what once was his body.

"JIROUBO!" Kidomaru and Ukon yelled as they saw their teammate fall at the hands of this boy. Said boy then returned Yamato before he held out his right arm and transformed it into that of the devil bringer, his stoic look making the boys feel terrified at the appearance.

"Who's next?" Naruto asked with both boys looking at each other before they began to let their power rise and activated their curse seals. They ascended straight to their second level and the result was them making similar appearance to demons in ways. Kidomaru's new look was that his skin was now pure blood red with horns growing from his wrist. His hair became dark white and now looked like a beehive. His eyes were now pure black. His headband then fell off his head showing off his now exposed third eye that was also black. His face now looked like that of a demons face. Sakon/Ukon's new look was that they each looked like a red devil with there hair now covering their left eye. There skin was also blood red with huge horns sticking from there forehead. His eyes were also pure black. The two brother's now had each other's head looking forward which made them each look like a two headed monster

Naruto responded by summoning Kyuubi in his celestial form while the sword came to his devil bringer arm. He then ran forward with Kidomaru bringing forth six blades made out of a golden material that look to have the density and strength of metal. Sakon and Ukon each separated themselves from each other and their arms and legs that were missing turned into black demonic style armor. Naruto however, wasn't fazed by this as he met Kidomaru first and slashed forward with the demonic sword only for the spider like man blocked with two of his arms and tried to stab Naruto with the other four.

The white haired boy quickly stepped on Kidomaru and vaulted over him to attack Sakon who was slightly caught off guard and paid for it by getting slashed on his left shoulder. Ukon became enraged at what the boy did to his brother so he ran at Naruto unsure of what skills Naruto Held. Naruto saw him coming so he switched hands with his sword and sent his devil bringer arm towards Ukon's face, who was sent backwards by the force of the punch.

Kidomaru took advantage of the Fox vessel's slightly lowered guard and through one of his blades at Naruto like a spear. He quickly found himself grabbing his arm as the one he thought he was hitting exploded and the results were one of his arms being cut off. He turned around and lost another arm and another and another until basically he was now pretty much normal with just two arms. He then tried to attack Naruto only to find that the boy was in front of him performing some seals until he called out "Demonic fire release: Black Dragon Jutsu." He then sent his plume of black flames at the spider like warrior, who was hit dead on by the black fire and screamed at the heat grazing his body.

The boy smirked at his enemies' dismay but failed to notice the twins aiming their armored fist towards the back of Naruto's head, intending to drill his head into the ground and kill him on the spot. However, they now knew that they should have thought about that first, as Naruto vanished from the moment their fist would have connected to the boy's skull. When they landed on the ground, they turned around to look for their enemy only to find him in front of them with Angel and Reaper in hand, the guns all charged up with the boys wind chakra

"Funny you two should try a sneak attack, however I am far more cunning then you." He said before he pulled the trigger and sent the bullets towards the center of the twin's skulls. Normally this would have knocked them unconscious, but due to them being reinforced with wind chakra then they were as good as dead. The bullets entered the center of their heads and came out the other end, as the blood escaped the hole behind their skulls. As they fell to the ground, Naruto walked towards Kidomaru, who survived the flames by summoning his gold material to protect his body from the intense heat.

The spider like man panted before looking up to find Naruto standing before him with his sword in hand. The spider like man snarled at him before he sent a right fist to Naruto's gut, only for it to fall off along with his last remaining arm. The spider like man screamed in pain before being picked up by Naruto's left hand and was now looking towards the spinning gold orb in the boy's demonic arm. He could feel the blood leave his body and drip along his sides, but knew that he needed to ask the one question that would mark his last

"What are you?" He asked with Naruto staring at him with a blank stare

"You know what? Even I truly don't know the answer to that anymore." The half devil stated before slamming his technique into Kidomaru's gut calling out "Solar Flare Rasengan." Obliterating Kidomaru to ashes. Naruto panted before dismissing the devil bringer and stood before the three girls, who could only look at him in shock

"Who are you?" Yugito asked as she got up from the ground along with Fuu and Sasame

"My name is Namikaze Naruto, and I am the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko." He said with the girls going wide-eyed

"Naruto, how did your fight go?" Lee asked as he appeared before the group of four with his new weapon leaving him before he arrived. He wanted to keep that a secret for now.

"It was alright, how did yours go?" He asked with Lee shrugging his shoulders

"The same." Lee said before bringing up his fist, which Naruto bumped with his own

"I'm afraid that I must disagree on that." Said a new voice to the field, as everyone looked up to find Shizukesa and her falcon floating in the air along with Kurenai and Anko. The forces that oto brought along were already slaughtered except the females of course, as they would be needed for interrogation and future slavery purposes. The leader of white city could only look in astonishment, as the two boys fought and defended not only her home but three of her warriors.

This told her one thing

They were indeed trustworthy and honorable men

(Later on)

"Well I must say that you two truly are worthy of being allies to this city, as I've never seen someone fight with as much passion and determination to protect someone like you two did." Shizukesa said with Naruto and Lee smirking, along with Yugito, Fuu, and Sasame blushing slightly since that was the bravesest thing that they have ever seen anyone do, and maybe…just maybe

Men weren't so bad after all….or at least when these men are concerned.

"We all aim to please lady Shizukesa, although I'm in hope that we may do more work together in the future." Naruto said, though inwardly he was hoping that god would kill him the moment something came up for this place

"I hope so too, however I must ask that you please take care of those three girls as if your life depends on it. I also want you three to know that at any moment in time that you wish to return, this place shall always remain their home." Shizukesa said with a smile on her face as the three girls nodded their heads.

Naruto then summoned both Raihousha and Seiun to take them all home, and fast as this place was beginning to creep Naruto out the longer he stayed.

(Meanwhile)

"That damn boy killed Kabuto along with the rest of the sound four and Kimimaro; well I'll make sure that he suffers for all eternity for what I have planned for him." Orochimaru said with a dark smile on his face as he prepared to use his soul exchange Ninjutsu on his new vessel, Genyumaru. He would have waited a little longer but his wounds weren't healing and without Kabuto here it now meant that he needed to use the technique immediately. He then released his soul from his body and turned into his snake form, which was a mass of snakes all coiling around his body.

He was just about to take the boy over until he was surprised by the sword going through the boy's chest and slicing him in half. He was even further shocked by the hand holding the sword as he recognized the man. It was the very same man that gave him the secret to the Immortality jutsu

"You? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead." The snake form of Orochimaru said with the man smirking at him with his Mashigan spinning madly in front of him

"**Funny you should mention death, it holds many ways to enter it but the question always remains the same. When will it be my time?" **He said before taking of the force edge from his back and pointed the blade towards the snake man

"What do you mean that it's my time? I still need to live to answer the great question." Orochimaru said with Sotachi only smiling a dark smile

"**Well then, I guess that it will forever remain unanswered." **He said before hearing Orochimaru hiss at him

"Yes it will, because I will answer it with your body as my guild." Orochimaru said before he charged at Sotachi with his mouth wide open. The demonic warrior didn't even bother moving as he was devoured by the snake form of Ororchimaru, who smirked at this moment and began to feel his power coursing through his veins. "I told you, I will never die and you will be the guild for me to answer the great quest-," He was saying before he felt something erupt in his stomach.

"**I told you that the question shall forever remain unanswered, as your time of death….is now." **He said before he began to pump his chakra through the snakes body, who was starting to feel the power erupt through him and it was beginning to become painful

"NO! STOP! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I AM OROCHIMARU OF THE SANNIN, I AM AN IMMORTAL AMONGST ALL THE GODS." He said before his body exploded in a bloody/gory fashion. Sotachi remained on the floor in a kneed position before he stood up and placed the force edge on his back.

"**Gods do not exist; they are only a fictional idea created by man to make excuses towards. The fact is, you're just a corrupt human." **He said before he walked out of the room, not noticing the gold eyes glow before they disintegrated into ashy particles that broke apart in the air.

(Elsewhere)

Sasuke continued to turn within bed of his hospital room with a bead of sweat coming off of his forehead and causing him constantly turn in the bed. He wasn't having a dream, as it was an intense nightmare. A nightmare he never wanted to see for the rest of his days.

He was reliving it again, the day that his clan was killed by Itachi and he watched the man kill his father and mother right before his eyes. He remained the stare of his brother Sharingan, the blood like tear that streaked from his eye that night and the day he told him the one weapon that he would need to gain the strength to not only kill him, but the strength to become a powerful shinobi

Hate

He would need that hate to fuel his power, the hate to fuel his drive, the hate to further his strength.

He continued to turn as something appeared before. It was a small white snake appearing before him with gold silted eyes. The boy saw that the snake's eyes gave a luminous glow behind them within the darkness.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said with the snake smirking at him

"I am the one who will lead you to power, but for that to become what you need you must sacrifice all that tithes to your weakness." The snake said with Sasuke raising his eyebrows

"And what would that be?" He asked with the snake coiling around his neck, but he remained still and calculating towards the snake

"You must cut all the tithes to the light and plunge into the darkness of your heart with open arms. You must be willing to embrace the darkness, feed on the darkness, _and become _the very darkness that is held within your heart and soul." The snake said with Sasuke looking surprised

"But what would be the light? I don't know what it is." He said with the snake coiling again but this time it was facing him

"It is held within this village, as all your holds to the light is bound here to this place and all that stand before it. Your life will not become stronger until you cut down those bounds and break them with your bare hands. You must despise all forms of light and transform into your true self, an embodiment of darkness that only grows in power and is never weakened by the shades of light. But to do this you must accept it all and embrace it all."  The snake said before it moved its head back "So now I ask you, Uchiha Sasuke, will you embrace the darkness?" It asked with Sasuke looking the snake in the eye

"Yes, I will accept the darkness in my heart." He said with the snake smirking before it bared its fangs

"Good choice." Was all it said before it bit on Sasuke's neck, causing him to awaken from his slumber and scream in pain. His neck glowed a dark red and continued to pulse, as fowl purple chakra surrounded his body. He grabbed his head in pain as the purple chakra continued to flow out before he screamed loudly and the chakra ceased. He panted loudly before a smirk came to his face before he looked into the darkness.

His eyes glowed a deep purple with some flashes of gold silted eyes appearing before they vanished and he was left with his regular black

This was what he was craving for so long. This was it, the power that went through his veins like water rushing through an open area within a dam.

"Naruto, you shall soon die by my hands and I will gladly take the title as your killer." He said before he fell back into his bed with a dark laugh leaving his mouth. His dark laugh, while unheard to anyone in the village, was heard around the world as it marveled at the new evil that awoke within it.

Uchiha Sasuke, the embodiment of darkness

AN: Done and done. There you go, the next chapter is now up and running. First off incase some of you were thinking about this, yes that last line from Sotachi does goes against my religion, but I just felt that it was appropriate for him since he's a devil. Also I'm sure allot of you are upset that Sasuke is becoming more powerful, but you need to face facts about something. I wanted to make him one of the main villains for a long time and this was the best opportunity for me to have in doing so. Also I hope some of you figured out what happened but if you didn't then I'm afraid that you'll just have to keep asking, but here is one more clue that hopefully a few of will get in an instant.

The clue is that this was the greatest villain to grace the DC Universe, he is the true definition of evil, and he was featured on five shows, many movies while being portrayed by several great actors within their time, and one that marked his resurrection.

I hope that one of you will get it, but if you don't get it then that's to bad for you

The next update will be the Sasuke arc, and it will involve a truly great fight scene that has to include a song within it. However, I don't know what song to choose. So here are two options for you to choice

Your Going Down By Sick Puppies

I'm Coming Undone By Korn

It's Never Too Late By Three Days Grace

No More Sorrow By Linkin Park

Letters in the sky By Civil Twilight

Those are your choices, so vote mutha fuckas, vote

Now onto my review of the manga that shall once again be rated on what I liked about the last chapter. So here are the highlights to me

I – Naruto still claiming that he understands Sasuke: That is why I'm starting to get pissed off. It's not like I can say "Hey I can understand why you killed all those people and slaughtered my mother in front of me. It was because you were hungry and they wouldn't give you free food." I haven't found myself so bored with this then when people were pissed over the whole Kanye West/ Taylor Swift fiasco, He got on the stage and stole a poor girls moment boo-ho. Its not like she'll get more in the future so who truly cares

F – Naruto telling Sasuke that he is still his friend: Snoresville population: me

D – Naruto finally being a man and taking the physical approach and not a verbal approach: I believe that your words will never tell who you are, as you can say that you're a gangsta that runs the streets of Brooklyn with an iron fist but what have you done to prove it? Nothing. I believe that your not a man if you talk about what you will do and never do it, which is why I don't let cowards try to burn me with flames and escape unmarked. I've been trough enough to know that if you wish to step up and fire bullets then you should be ready for a return shot. So Naruto better act on his words and fight Sasuke

C – The Naruto/Sasuke clash: Okay, while this happened before, it does show some good progression towards Naruto and Sasuke's next fight.

B – Naruto being prepared to die in battle: Once again, he's showing that he can be a man and step up. I believe that if your ready to fight then you are ready to die, which is why I can't help but respect the army for doing what they do. So hopefully Naruto will stand by his word and actually fight Sasuke

A – Sadly, there was nothing that truly got me excited since Danzo showed his Sharingan arm. The Zetsu part was mediocre and the avoidance of showing Madara's abilities is beginning to piss me off, so Kishimato better do something to catch my interest, as he's killing off characters faster then brining in some good ones.

Now then, I will close with this; The Naruto story is starting to become stale for me and while there are some things that can spark life it is slowly extinguished week after week. Sasuke seems to be gaining power faster then Naruto is with gaining his balls back, as like I said in previous chapters, "I don't believe in remaining friends with someone that has killed many people." He needs to get a dose of reality and understand that devoting your life to save someone will only get you killed, He's so determined to save Sasuke and because of what? Because he couldn't save one friend? If I lost a girlfriend then I'll just go out and get a new girlfriend. It's her fault that she didn't see what she had, and thus she freed me to the world that is filled with amazing women to love.

Maybe that's what he needs, to get his ass laid so he will stop chasing Sasuke or get a girl pregnant so he can focus on his child and not a secret homo. Who really cares at this point, I just want the story to get exciting again. Also one last announcement, it appears that at the rate I'm going, I would be rushing the next chapters to reach my deadline instead of taking my time on them. As such, the deadline has now been pushed back from April 26 and May 8 to May 30 to June 14, as that way I'll have plenty of time to get the chapters the way I want them. So as I said the Sasuke arc is next with allot of changes coming to it since I now killed off both Orochimaru and the Sound four, so be ready for what's in store next chapter

Until Next Time

Peace


	29. Mission 29

CH.29 – Morals and Betrayals: The Three Knights rise

(Real quick – Can we please have a moment of silence for the people that lost their lives in Moscow after the double suicide bombing Monday…………R.I.P. to them)

Hey everyone, welcome back to the ride and I should let you all know that this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. By the time I got to 10K, I was already getting to the very beginning of the Sasuke arc so enjoy this one you ungrateful bastards. Also while I'm not completely sure on this matter, and I could very well change my mind, but I think that after I finish Death Before Dishonors new chapter I will no longer write the Sasuke Arc. I've come to really hate this arc, as its practically pointless unless you intend for Sasuke to be the main villain. And the fight scenes are getting to become a problem, as I can't even begin to describe how fucking boring they are. It even took me to a point where I once wrote in the cliché ending to a Power Ranger's episode, which is the megazord part.

And lets not even forget the fact that I can't even write for some of the characters that would be involved and if I try to use different characters then my brain would only shut down, thus making me unable to even write the chapter correctly.

I can't stand the idea of writing it again, so just for the sake of Death Before Dishonor will I do it again but after that I'm not doing it again.

So add my name to the list of those that hate the Sasuke Arc with VFSNAKE, as I will take his approach and find away around it.

Now without anything else to say; Sit back, Relax, and get some snacks, as this one is long as hell

Lets go

Naruto stared towards the downed form of Uchiha Sasuke with a deep smirk on his face. But that smirk was soon wiped clean from his face as a blade went through his back and come out from his stomach. Naruto coughed up blood in shock until he looked behind his back to find that the sword was held by Kazama Sotachi, the man that he fought on Devils Island months ago. The man said nothing as he drove the blade in deeper, causing more blood to erupt from the boy's throat, while his grip on Rebellion loosened and caused the blade to fall onto the ground. Sotachi then pulled the blade out of the boy causing him fall onto his knees before landing face first on the ground, his blood pooling around his body.

"**You did well my descendant, however I still need the Uchiha and I can't let you interfere." **Sotachi said as he walked over to Sasuke, who was currently picking himself up from his downed position.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked with Sotachi placing a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder and gave some more of his chakra so he could walk

"**Do not worry about my timing; just be prepared what's in store for your future." **He said before he turned around to find Naruto stirring. The white haired boy placed his hand on the ground and slowly pushed himself back to his feet and glared at the two shinobi before him

"You bastard, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked while grabbing holding of his arm, which still hurting like a bitch

"**It appears that I once more underestimated you, as you seem to have quite the control over your powers." **Sotachi said with a smirk on his face **"However, as for why I am here it's simply really; I cannot allow you to kill Sasuke, he's needed." **Sotachi said before Sasuke came brushing past him and hitting Naruto with a Chidori. Naruto could only stare at the hand, as he went through his stomach and out of his back.

The Uchiha smirked darkly at the white haired boy as his Sharingan spun madly, before the Uchiha pulled his arm out of the boy "Its to bad you'll be dead before you can see me become what you would never accomplish." He said as Naruto staggered on his feet but didn't fall, he stood his ground. Naruto coughed up more blood but was still able to keep his ground. That is until Sotachi stabbed him with Rebellion, causing his eyes to widened before he fell backwards and landed into the water, his body sinking to the dark depths below with the only thing he remembered were the sight of Sotachi's and Sasuke's grin

(Flashback – Two Days ago)

"Well here we are guys, Konohagakure." Naruto said with the girls behind him looking at the place in wonder. They already arrived back to the village in less then an hour since the dragons are extremely fast flyers. When they arrived, the three girls were amazed by the architecture of the village and the tall buildings that stood. They were sure that they would like it here with the white haired gennin; especially Yugito who was giving him some looks every now and then.

Upon arrival to the house, Naruto was tackled by Hinata while Kin jumped into Lees arms and kissed him heavily before she pulled back

"You. Me. Bedroom. NOW!" She said with her and Lee rushing into the bedroom, before Kin placed a 'do not disturb' sign on their door. Naruto managed to get off the ground and could only shake his head

"The guy has been back for barely an hour and he is already having sex with Kin. Those two will defiantly have twenty kids before they hit forty." He said with Hinata appearing behind him and grabbing him from below the decks. Naruto turned his head to find the white eyed girl giving him a kiss before she spoke

"Don't think that Lee and Kin will have all the fun in this house. Its time for us to get some alone time." She said before pulling Naruto into the bedroom where they stayed for three hours.

When they got out with Lee and Kin, everyone now sat in the living room area with Naruto sitting between Hinata's legs with her hands going through his hair. Haku was currently out on errands, Anko was resting up from her mission and Tenten has yet to return from her mission so it was just the two of them with Sasame, Yugito, and Fuu all sitting in the other couches.

After briefing their mates on the mission they underwent, all three girls that loved them turning towards the three Amazonian warriors.

"So you guys want in on what we got or do you want to venture towards females?" Hinata asked with the three girls blushing slightly before Yugito spoke up

"Actually, we aren't into the whole Amazon thing as far as mating is concerned. We still like men but it was just that the city held influence over us in that department." Yugito said while looking at Naruto for a moment before a blush came to her face. Fuu also did the same for Lee and also blushed while Sasame didn't do anything

"So what your saying is that you want to get with me and that you want to get with Lee, right?" Naruto said pointing towards Yugito for himself and pointed to Lee for Fuu. Both girls blushed brightly before they nodded their head, telling both boys what they wanted. Naruto and Lee looked at each other for a moment before they shrugged their shoulders

"Okay then, welcome to the family." He said with Haku and Hinata looking at him for a moment before looking at Yugito then back at Naruto

"Are you sure Naruto-kun? I mean you don't have to just say yes to be nice." She said with Naruto sighing

"It's because she is the vessel to the Nibi like I am to the Kyuubi (He already told them). And since Kyuubi keeps bitching about getting with his Nibi-chan, then I might as well give the baby its bottle." Naruto said with Kyuubi growling at him

"**I'm gonna get you for that, but right now I want my Nibi-chan so get laid with her NOW!" **Kyuubi said with Naruto outwardly growling as he also saw Yugito growling, since Nibi was currently speaking to her

"**Kitten, I want you to get with him ASAP." **Nibi said with Yugito looking shocked at the suggestion

'No way, I've only known him for a day and you want me to sleep with him?' Yugito stated, while inwardly she knew that she wanted to.

"**That's not an option kitten, I want my Kyuubi-kun now and you're not going to withhold me any longer." **Nibi said with a little bolt going through the girls system and forced her to stand up. Naruto caught on and sighed as he looked at her

"Let me guess, Nibi wants you and I to have sex right now." Naruto said with the other girls looking surprised by that

"What, you guys have to have sex now? But you guys just met." Hinata said, not feeling jealous but upset that they had to go at it without even knowing each other first

"Our bijuus won't shut up until we go at it and allow them to feel each other. Since they have access to our sense's they can feel what we feel, which includes touch." Naruto said with Hinata looking confused

"So what your saying is that whenever we have sex, I'm also having sex with Kyuubi?" she asked with Naruto scratching the back of his head

"In a sense, yes but your still getting all me. He just feels what I go through with you." He said before he turned to Yugito, who was now blushing since she knew what was going to be inevitable since Nibi would stop at nothing to make sure she got her Kyuubi one way or another. Without any other word, she followed the white haired boy to one of the rooms with Hinata's voice catching his attention

"You know that I will be getting you again tonight right?" Hinata said with Naruto waving his hand in the air

"I know, Hinata-chan." He said before he opened the door for Yugito and let her in the room with him closing it and locking them in.

(Later that day)

Naruto currently walked towards the Konoha interrogation building, as now was the time to pass the news onto a certain someone that now was her time to be released. He returned barely two hours ago and now he had another mission in which getting the girl to agree in joining the leaf or let her perish for her crimes of assisting an S-class criminal in his attempted murder of the Sandaime Hokage, as well as for assisting and invading within the Sound invasion.

With all that together, she was looking at either three life sentence's in prison or death

The girls name was Tayuya, the only person of interest that they managed to capture during Orochimaru's failed invasion plan. He visited her once before and the feedback he got from her was anything less then pleasant, so he decided to come back when the time was right for her to except what they had to offer her in terms of a deal. As he entered the building, he was greeted with the sight of Ibiki and Anko as they stood before the doors of the building.

Once he walked up to them, they nodded their heads before walking into the building and leading him to the holding cell of one Tayuya, as she sat on her bench seat with her legs held up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, trying to get some warmth into her system since she was naked. Naruto asked about this and what he learned was that if they wore clothing then they could hide a weapon under the garment or take something to kill themselves. Once he was given the go ahead to enter the room, he told the others to leave him while he spoke to Tayuya about the deal they had set for her.

"How goes thy life Tayuya-chan? Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked knowing that it was a sarcastic remark on his behalf, but it was to insure that the girl was still alive. Indeed, she was when she picked up her head and glared at the white haired boy

"Oh yeah I slept like I was on a fucking cloud for the last one and a half, plus you guys have a great taste in clothing as I've been wearing the same thing for each day that I spend here." Tayuya said in an obvious sarcastic tone but Naruto simply shrugged his shoulder before he pulled a chair towards Tayuya and sat in front of her.

"Well then lets cut the bull and get down to business. The reason why it took us as long as it did to get everything in order is that our Hokage had to be replaced, plus I was out on missions and they only trust me with you so they had to wait until I returned to the village, but I digress from the point. The truth my being here is only to offer you a deal that will only be good throughout this hour." He said with Tayuya looking at him in small wonder

"And what would happen if I don't take the deal?" She asked, as that knowledge was better to know then to ignore

"If you chose to not take the deal now as a Konoha prisoner then you'll be treated as a war criminal and trialed for several war crimes that will no doubt result in you spending three life sentences in the Konoha's maximum security prison that would make even the most war harden man shudder in fear." He said, as that was the place that held the worst of the worst among shinobi. A place that held rapist, murderers, and war criminals alike, Many of them there were the ever cliché wife murderers and very rarely will someone be in there for rape. It was extremely rare for war criminals to be there, as they were killed six months after being in there by either execution or brutal murder by their fellow prisoners. That place was also a unisex prison, as women rarely committed crimes but they were given their own private rooms, as they were at least willing to make sure they wouldn't be raped in prison. Tayuya paled at that idea but held her ground and simply asked her next question.

"What is the deal exactly?" She asked with Naruto smirking at her

"Well the deal goes like this, for giving us information on the number of Orochimaru's bases down to the very number of shinobi his village contains, then you will be given a clean state and have freedom within the village. However there are several other things that you must do in order to truly gain your freedom." Naruto said with Tayuya looking at him in confusion

"What exactly do I have to do?" She asked but knew that this would not be what she would like

"Well, this freedom is not the freedom you would gain as a shinobi of the leaf, as there was an old law that the Hokage pitched about you becoming my personal slave." He said with the girl looking shocked at that

"WHAT THE FUCK? I AIN'T BECOMING SOME FUCKING SLUT SLAVE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Tayuya yelled but was silenced by Naruto's hand

"However I turned that down in a flash as I don't want or need a slave, as I can do things fine on my own accord. No the offer is that you instead become a part of my clan, one of my future wives." He said with the red haired girl blushing but before she could speak, he continued, "Also when I say you'll gain freedom, it means freedom among other things, such as you losing that curse mark on your neck." He said with her placing a hand around her neck. Could he really do that? Free her from this accursed mark and the hold it had on her? "You'll also be please under my own protection in my home, as if need be, the council would send you to be wedded with the Uchiha, who would more then likely treat you like his whore and not his wife. I can give you more then that Tayuya-chan but we are pressed for time and those are the best options you have at the moment. So what is your choice?" He asked looking at the girl, who squirmed under his gaze before she looked down

"Before I answer you, can you tell me something? How can you remove my curse mark? Orochimaru said that it was unremovabe seal on the bearer that would never leave them." She said with Naruto holding a small smile on his face

"That's actually very false, as I already did it for that bastard's former apprentice. However, to do it I would have to pump demonic chakra through my body and pass it onto you by marking you. So in a sense, on by becoming my mate will you be free of that mark." He said with Tayuya taken aback by the statement the boy made and held a huge blush on her face

"You mean that…" She was saying with Naruto cutting her off

"Yes, we have to have sex in order for it to vanish." He said ever so bluntly with Tayuya just staring at the white haired boy in shock, before she looked towards the ground.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I never asked for your help." She said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"Lets just say that I have a small thing for red heads, since my mom was one and you kinda resemble her. However, what is your choice Tayuya-chan, yea or nay." He said with the girl looking off for a moment before she spoke again

"Okay, I will take the deal. It can't be any worse then my current living situation." She said with Naruto smirking at her before he got up from his seat

"Good choice, also since we're going to become lovers later on I think I would have to tell you this now. Your hot as hell, I can't wait to take you." Naruto said with Tayuya blushing brightly at that statement

"HENTAI!" She cried out

"You're damn skippy I am." Naruto said before tossing her a scroll "Open that up and you'll find some new clothes. Be ready to leave in an hour." Naruto said before walking out of the room to give the red haired girl the privacy she needed to change.

(Meanwhile – Oto village)

"**It appears that it is now time for us to make our move and bring in Sasuke." **Sotachi said as he turned to face his two subordinates. They were the two shinobi that fought alongside Kabuto during the exam but both lost to their opponents. Both boys were punished by their former leader, the snake sannin Orochimaru, with receiving curse seals and were put into a dungeon without anything to soothe them through the pain. They stayed down there for several months until they were released by the snake sannin's deceased first mate, Yakushi Kabuto. Therefore, the boys were shocked to learn that not only was Orochimaru dead but also Kabuto, the sound four, and even Kimimaro. When asked, the devil warrior only smirked at them.

"So Sotachi-sama, what is it that you wish for us to do?" Yoroi asked with Sotachi holding up his hands to reveal two large white orbs. Both boys looked at him in confusion until they saw the orbs crack before they burst into particles of light before they cleared and revealed the weapons he now held. On his right hand was a pair of gauntlets with large blue ice spears surrounding the gauntlets. The second weapon was a second pair of gauntlets but this one had the image of a spider-like shape with the legs wrapped around its arms

"**These are you new weapons called Ice Fang and Magma Sting. They will give you guy's power beyond your own imagining and will be of great help towards the cause." **Sotachi said before the weapons flashed brightly before they shot towards Yoroi and Misumi in embedded themselves in the center of their chest. The two boys only gasped at the sudden entrance of the weapons within them but they calmed down, as the weapons did not appear to do anything to them.

That was only for a minor second, as a second later they felt pain and lots of it.

Blood curling screams escaped their mouths, as a shroud of chakra surrounded the two boys. A light blue hue going over Yoroi and a dark red/orange mixture over Misumi. As their screams continued to escape their mouths, the chakra began to swirl around them before they were each encased in an orb of magma and ice. Their scream were inaudible at this point but the power output continued to magnify over the course of time that it was taking for them to get used to the power.

Sotachi could only smirk at the prospects of this moment, as the two boys were under going a metamorphosis that he was using them for. Little did they know, they were just simple pawns in a theory he was testing for a long while. He always wondered what would happen if he fused a human being with little amounts of devil chakra with a living devil arm. He tried this previously with other humans but the results were either them exploding or decaying from within and being killed by the power of the devil arm.

Once that happened, he chose to pause on that theory before Orochimaru came to him with the idea of creating the curse seals. Orochimaru told him that it would be a seal that continued a small amount of devil chakra that feasted on the bearer's actual chakra and absorb their full amount. This was when it gave Sotachi an idea, what if the human already contained devil chakra before the addition of a devil arm was added in? The idea was tempting and he knew that he would need time to do it.

As such he gave Orochimaru the immortality jutsu and had the man truly believe that he was going to become the most powerful man in the world, but all that did was give the Kazama clan founder the one thing he needed; time. The man foolishly marked many holders of the curse mark, and as such gave him multiple test subjects for the devil arms. While many have died, a fairly large amount have survived and showed the results of the experiment. However, in order for them to work he needed to drain the power of the devil arm in order for the human to survive. However, he was willing to go that route as long as he can gain the goals he wished to accomplish.

He then watched as the two orbs stopped increasing in power levels and slowly white cracks appeared on the orb before the orbs exploded. Sotachi watched the two shinobi walk out of the orb with strong steps, while their feet caused a reaction to the ground. With each step Yoroi took on the ground, it froze and created a thin layer of ice over the floor. His skin was now pale with the very air itself freezing off his body, while his eyes were baby blue with a white hue in his eyes. Misumi was no different, as with each step he took, parts of the floor melted from the intense heat coming off his body. His skin was now high red/orange color, with his eyes now being a light red/orange mixture with a yellow hue in his eyes.

This was the results of Sotachi's experiment; Devil Arm Rebirth, with Yoroi and Misumi being the full results of the experiment

"**So boys tell me, how do you feel?" **He asked with Misumi looking at Sotachi

"Like the world is ready to bow down to the heat." Misumi said with Sotachi letting out a small laugh

"**Yes, you two are indeed worthy of the power I've given you but I'm afraid that you must prove yourself towards me." **He said with Yoroi now looking at Sotachi

"What do you ask of us master?" Yoroi asked with Sotachi holding up his hand and began to gather shadows behind him.

"**I want you two to go to Konoha and bring me Uchiha Sasuke." **He said with the two boys nodding their heads **"However, I know what the village will do and that is sending my descendants after you two and retrieve the Uchiha. I will instead be sending you with an old friend of yours. Kabuto appear." **He said with the others looking shocked by that.

Wasn't he dead?

They soon saw Kabuto appear from the pool of shadows but he looked nothing like he did before he was killed. This Kabuto had pale skin as well and cracks going along his body, with gold silted eyes and purple markings going over his eyes. The last thing that was noticed about this new version of Kabuto was the three snakes protruding from his back and moving on their own accord. Each snake had a different eye color, as the right snake had gold eyes, the center head had brown eyes, and the left head had purple eyes.

"Sotachi-sama how is Kabuto alive? I thought he was killed a month ago." Yoroi said with Sotachi once again smirking at him

"**No, that was merely a clone. You see, Orochimaru always believed that Kabuto was his faithful servant but in reality, he is mine. I had him use a clone to pose as himself when they went to get Tsunade. Once my descendant killed him, Kabuto already became what you see now, as I have long since given him the DNA of Orochimaru to use on himself. The results were him under going a metamorphosis, like you two just went through, with the power of Orochimaru and this is the results." **Sotachi said with Kabuto smiling at his master

"Thank you Sotachi-sama. I shall do all that you ask of me and I will use the power that you have given to me from Orochimaru." Kabuto said with Yoroi and Misumi nodding there heads with Sotachi smirking up a storm.

"**I know that you will, but here is something that will be of great help to you." **He said as he summoned his weapon: Javelin. He took hold of the bladed staff and handed it to Kabuto, who grabbed the weapon and felt the power of lightning going through his body. The snake like man then placed the weapon on his shoulders before he and the others left the room with dark smiles on their faces.

Its time to shake things up

(Back to Konoha)

Uchiha Sasuke sat in his hospital bed with a blank look on his face, as Sakura did her normal routine of looking after him and making sure that he was okay. Something was different about the boy almost as if he was anxious about something and was merely counting the seconds before what he was waiting for arrived. Their attention then turned to the door sliding open and in walked Naruto with his face smirking up a smirk at the boy.

"Hey needle dick, how are you holding up?" Naruto said with Sasuke snarling at him before his eyes fell on Naruto's elite jounin vest

"That vest, they promoted you?" Sasuke asked with his anger welling up within him. This loser was a jounin while he, an Uchiha, was still being bed ridden on his suspension. Naruto caught onto the boy's jealousy and decided to feed on it

"Yep. They saw the way I kicked your ass all over the stadium and rewarded me for it, although you're lucky that they stopped me from killing you." Naruto said with Sasuke growling at the white haired boy again. Sakura saw this and stood up from her chair, before getting in front of Naruto.

"Now Naruto, don't say things like that. You know how Sasuke gets." She said but the two boys ignored her words, as Sasuke got up from his bed.

"Dobe fight me right now." Sasuke said with Sakura turning around and now facing the Uchiha heir

"What? Sasuke-kun your in no condition to-" She was saying before he shoved her back into her seat and stared into the white haired boys eyes. Sakura could see the dark glares that were being exchanged, and realized that no matter what she said this fight WAS going to happen. She knew it from the moment they fought each other in the chunin exams and when she learned that Team 7 is gone, they would fight for real without anything to hold them back.

"Are you sure about that Teme? After all I did kick your ass at the chunin exams." Naruto said with Sasuke baring his teeth in pure anger of the boy's statement

"That fight doesn't count dobe. I want a real fight, no refs, no rules, just you and me fighting for real." He said with Naruto smirk growing slightly before he cracked his neck left and right

"Fine then, lets take this to a more open area." Naruto said as he left the boys room and walked towards the roof with Sasuke and Sakura in tow.

When the group of three arrived to the top of the roof, Sasuke took the far left corner and Naruto took the far right corner. Naruto saw the smirk on Sasuke's face, but also saw the empty space on the Uchiha's head and spoke

"Hey teme, your not going to put on your headband?" He said with the Uchiha only smirking at the white haired boy

"Please, I don't need the headband. Plus even if I wore it, you wouldn't be able to put a single scratch on my forehead." He said with Naruto only letting out a small laugh

"Well then, I guess I should even it up." Naruto said as he removed his headband and placed it in his coat pocket. Sakura stared at the white haired boy in confusion, what was he trying to do? What was he trying to prove?

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke asked with Naruto only smiling at the boy

"Isn't it obvious? Since you want an unsanctioned fight, then you shall receive one from me. When you where your headband, you are acknowledging that you are equal to everyone within the village you serve. However, when that bond is removed then you hold no ties to anyone from the leaf and are no longer considered an equal. We are far from being equals just as we being teammates, and I have no plans to be your friend nor you're equal." Naruto said as he removed his coat and tossed it to the side. Sasuke only smirked as he activated his Sharingan

"Oh trust me when I tell you this loser, we were never equals to BEGIN WITH!" He yelled as he charged at Naruto and sent a jumping kick to the boy's head that was blocked before Naruto grabbed Sasuke's leg and tossed him to the edge of the gate. Sasuke grabbed the gate and balanced himself on it before he jumped towards Naruto with his arm cocked back. Naruto also brought his arm back and sent a punch that connected on Sasuke's. Both boys locked eyes for a moment, they could see the amount of disgust and hatred they held for each other in the very depths of their eyes.

Naruto scowled at the Uchiha, before grabbing his arm and throwing him into the air. Sasuke preformed a back flip so he was upright and preformed a familiar set of seals before he grabbed his arm. Naruto saw this and held up his right arm as he began to focus his chakra to use his signature move. Sakura looked on in pure fear, as the boys best jutsu's came to their hands and were ready to use them on each.

Sakura felt a teardrop come down her cheek as she continued to watch the fight before her. Why were they like this? Always fighting their problems and not resolving issues? They were supposed to be friends and teammates, yet her two former teammates were now ready to kill each. She needed to stop this, she needed to get these two to stop fighting, or else team seven would truly become just a distant memory. She then ran towards the two boys, who were already heading towards the other and had now plans of stopping anytime soon. She was about to reach them, until a blur rushed past her and pulled her away from the altercation, as the two jutsu's clashed with each calling out its name.

A huge backlash occurred between the two rivals hand before the techniques exploded and sent both boys flying backwards. Naruto flew back and hit the side gate hard, causing it to bend and nearly let him fall to his death. Sasuke flew into one of the water tanks and let a huge plume of water shoot into the air, getting roof wet along with himself and Naruto slightly. Naruto got out of the gate and Sasuke pulled himself from the water tank. They each glared at one another again before the charged once again but was halted by Kakashi, as he appeared between the two of them and grabbed hold of their shoulders.

"Just what the hell do you two think your doing? Do you realize that you almost killed Sakura with your recklessness?" Kakashi said with the pink haired girl standing before the two of them holding her arms to her chest.

"Please, Naruto, Sasuke, stop fighting. Nothing good will ever come out of it when two friends fight." She said with Naruto scoffing

"No way Haruno, I would never stoop so low as to become the Uchiha's friend." Naruto said as he batted Kakashi's arm off his shoulder and glared at Sasuke "Uchiha, you saw it didn't you? When our fists met each other and our jutsu's clashed?" Naruto said with Sasuke also batting away Kakashi's arm and glared at Naruto. Seeing that he had the boys attention "The next time we meet, it will be a fight, and not just a fight but a winner take all fight. One of us will die….and it will by the others hand." Naruto said with everyone looking shocked at the white haired boy's statement. Naruto then placed his hand over his heart "When we fight for real, you bring everything you got in that dark heart of yours. Bring your anger, your pain, your hatred and prepare for a war, for I will be ready when the time comes." Naruto said before he walked over to his jacket and draped it over his shoulders as he left the area. Sakura felt more tears stream down her face before she left the place as well. Kakashi sighed as Sasuke already left the building. He ran his hand through his hair and looked to the sky

"It appears that I truly am a failure, eh sensei?" Kakashi asked more to himself before he left in a puff of smoke

This roof will mark the final time team seven has ever been together.

(Later on that night)

Sasuke packed all of his bags and the items he knew he would need. This is something he had to do if he wanted to catch up to his brother and Naruto and finally become what was his, a god among shinobi. This place was doing nothing but holding him back, it was holding the power he so rightfully deserved to have and all it was doing was going to some blonde haired loser dropout from the academy and that he could no longer stand to allow

"If that loser can get that type of power then so can I. After all he's not the only person with a strong teacher prepared to give him power." He said to himself as he placed his bag on his back and walked out of the door. As he walked, he spared one last glance at the house that was both his heaven and personal hell. He took a long look before he just walked away. He did not even notice the single tear trailing down his face

Three figures then dropped in front of him making the raven-haired boy smirk. Not everyday you get a welcoming crew to power. He looked at the three shinobi and recognized them as the ones that fought in the chunin with the one that had snakes coming out of his back looking like that Kabuto kid.

"You guys look different from before, what happened?" He asked with Kabuto smirking at him

"It's the results of what Sotachi-sama can give onto you for your loyalty" He said with Sasuke whistling slightly

"That's quite the power boost, it almost feels like your power level has doubled since the last time I've seen you." Sasuke said with Kabuto's smirk still being visible

"Call it a metamorphosis of sorts that guarantees power increase. However, I need you to leave through the front gate. It will be harder escaping from here." Kabuto said before he left in a whirl of leaves along with Yoroi in a burst of ice and Misumi in pool of lava.

'Damn, that was pretty cool.' Sasuke said before he walked towards the front gate

(Later)

Sakura could be seen walking towards Sasuke house with a look of determination on her face. This is it, she was going to do it, and she was going to reunite her team, by first telling Sasuke how she felt. She knew that she would be taking a big gamble with this but she no longer cared. She spent the whole day looking into her heart and questioning how she felt about the black haired boy.

She knew that while she unsure of her feelings for the boy, it would not hurt to try to see how he felt. Then once she did, she would go to Naruto and try to be his friend. Maybe a little more if she played her cards right.

As she walked, she soon saw the person on her thoughts was currently walking towards her

"Sasuke-kun" she called out getting the boys attention. He cursed to himself as Sakura ran up to him with a smile on her face. That is until she saw the bags on his back and the fact that he was not smiling "Sasuke-kun, what's going on? Why do you have a bag packed like your leaving?" she asked with the boy scoffing

"What do you think Sakura? I'm leaving this place." He said with her eyes widening

"But you can't do that. You have to rebuild your clan and become the greatest ninja of this village." She said with him scoffing

"So what? As far as I'm concerned I have nothing to gain in this village." He said

"But all your friends are here, plus the power of your clan is here." She said, trying to change the boy's decision on leaving this place, as she could not imagine being away from him for more then a minute

"I don't have any friends here and add the fact that the so called 'power' of my clan in useless. Everything in my clan home has been destroyed beside the clan techniques and even they will not work completely. I need to leave this place if I want to become stronger." He said with Sakura beginning to cry. She saw her chance of bringing things back to the way they were, lessoning more and more by the second. It was then and there that she made her decision. It was now or never and if she chose never she would never get her chance again

"Sasuke-kun please don't leave me, I love you." she said bursting to tears "Please Sasuke-kun, I love you so much that it kills me inside. If you leave me, I'll just die missing you so please stay here and be with me. If you stay, I'll make sure that everyday will be a joy for you and the next will be better then the last. I'll handle everything for you to make you never have another worry in your life and that you can become far better then your brother. I'll even help you with your revenge down the road. And if you still wish to leave then take me with you. So please Sasuke-kun I'm begging you, DON'T LEAVE ME!" she yelled only to feel a pair of arms around her and feel herself being hugged by the raven-haired boy

"Thank you Sakura. If anything I can call you my one and only true friend." He said calming her down a bit. She then gasped when she felt a stabbing pain in her back only to feel it being pulled out "I'm sorry." He said in a whisper as she slowly lost conscious

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Sasuke's sad eyes looking at her

When Sasuke saw that she was out like a light, he continued on his way to the gate.

This would be the day that started his road to ultimate power

(The next day)

"And that's what happened. This is a double A-class mission that is of the utmost importance, so that is why I am trusting the seven of you with this mission." Tsunade said towards Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru, with all seven boys scowling at the damn Uchiha leaving the village on their day off. Naruto already knew that due to his rank being the highest that he was the leader of this mission, but the boy also knew that he would be fighting Sasuke before this is all over.

And then there was the chance that…he would die

"We will bring the Uchiha back, Hokage-sama. Now let's go." Naruto said with everyone else nodding as they walked out of the room with the white haired boy in tow

"Naruto." The blonde Hokage said with the boy stopping as he faced her "Be careful." She said with the boy smiling at her as he held up a right thumb

"Don't worry Tsunade-chan, I'll be coming right back with a victory in hand." He said before he walked out of the room.

(Front Gate)

"Okay guys, we will be going after the Uchiha and his flunkies since knowing Orochimaru, He would send some of his subordinates to help the homo get to his village. We shall all be traveling in a formation that shall consist of Kiba being in the front along with Shino behind him. Shikamaru shall take the third position with me taking the center. Lee you shall take your place behind me, along with Choji behind you and Neji in the rear. If in any case we encounter the enemy, I want two fighting in units. From this point on, Uchiha Sasuke shall no longer be considered a Konoha shinobi, he is now a nuke ninja that can either be brought back or killed. This is going to be considered our hardest mission yet, so don't let your guard down for a moment and don't allow yourself to slip." Naruto said with the seven nodding their heads before they burst through the open gate in the formation Naruto told them about.

Unknown to them, Sakura heard all of what Naruto said with tears streaming down her face.

It looked like Naruto was right again…one of them was not returning to the village alive

(Later)

The group of seven shinobi continued down the path that Kiba managed to catch a scent from. It was faint, but that was probably due to traveling over night. Neji said that he located three figures in front of them but not one of them held Sasuke's outline, meaning that those three shinobi were trying to set up some kind of ambush. Before they could see it coming, a large ball of magma flew at them and took out several of the trees that surrounded them. Naruto landed on the side of a tree along with his teammates, unsure on what the hell that was or where it even came from.

"Everybody alright?" Naruto asked with all his friends responding to the question

"What the hell was that? It almost took us out." Kiba said before he felt something alert him. Neji getting the same feeling activated his eyes and saw something heading straight for them

"Oh shit, guys we gotta get out of here. We have projectiles coming for us." He said with the others nodding before they jumped into the air. Ice spears soon shot out of the trees in front of them and took out some of the area that they once stood in. Once they landed on the ground, Naruto saw another orb of magma heading for them. He quickly summoned Rebellion to his hand and sliced the orb in half.

The two halves flew towards the trees behind him and took them out upon first contact, but Naruto knew that it didn't matter if a tree was destroyed since they had a mission to complete.

"Guys, regroup." Naruto called with his teammates returning to the straight formation before they charged with Naruto in front. More ice spears flew to them until Neji came in front and preformed a Kaiten in mid air, knocking each one out of the air. Another magma ball flew at them, but that was sliced by Naruto and Lee. The continued the process until they reached the area where the attacks ceased.

The group of seven was confused by this until they heard the sound of laughing coming from all around the area

"Look at this; it appears that the kiddies wish to play ninja for real. How amusing." Said one of the voices with a second also appearing

"I guess they would make good practice for our new powers. I'm sure they would give us a challenge before we kill them." Said the second voice with a laugh coming from the first

"You sure about that? They look like they could only last for thirty seconds before they die."

"I know that, I just wanted to give them some kind of confidence boost before we kill them." Said the second voice until a third appeared that sounded familiar to Naruto

"Now, now you two, be nice. After all we have guest and one of them is an old friend of mine, isn't that right Naruto-kun?" Said the third voice with Naruto narrowing his eyes to the location he assumed was the voices

"Just how the hell do you know my name? I'm not even in the bingo books yet, so how do you know my name." Naruto said with the voice giving of a mocking hurt sound

"Oh your words wound me Naruto-kun, since after all you thought you killed me." Said the voice before the seven shinobi saw the person come into light with his cloak down. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Kabuto in front of him, but the boy looked far different then he did when he was supposedly killed. Naruto could see that the boy looked more like Orochimaru now but had no idea on why he did. Before more could be asked, two more figures appeared in ice and magma and revealed themselves as Kabuto's teammates from the chunin exam that lossed their fights.

Everyone was looking at the three of them in confusion, as they looked very different then the way they did back in the exam.

"Kabuto? What the hell happened to you?" Naruto asked with the white haired boy letting out a small laugh

"You like it? It's something that you earn for giving your loyalty towards Sotachi-sama. He has brought me a path that I would have never seen under Orochimaru, although Orochimaru was the one that started me on this path." Kabuto said more to himself but Naruto caught on to what he was saying

"Orochimaru is dead?" Naruto asked with everyone else looking shocked at that

"Oh yeah, you haven't heard yet have you? Yes, Orochimaru has left us to be on the other side." Kabuto said in a mock sad voice "Although I must say that I make a far better replacement as a snake master, don't you agree?" Kabuto said with Naruto smiling

"Oh yeah, that just means that I get to make some boots out of snake skin after all." Naruto said as he was about to engaged the snake boy until a hand grabbed his shoulder

"Naruto, you go on ahead and let us take care of them. You have to catch up to Sasuke and we would only hold you back." Neji said with Lee stepping in front of him.

"Yeah, Naruto go on ahead. After all, you are the only one who deserves to fight Sasuke." Lee said before Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino all stepped up in front of him. Naruto then nodded his head before he bit his finger and summoned a dragon.

"Okay, but don't let them kill you." Naruto said before he jumped on the top of his dragon's and flew away from the area, leaving the rest of his group with Kabuto, Yoroi, and Misumi. The boys held determined looks on their faces, as they picked the person that they would face together.

Barely a second later did they hop towards their opponent, Kiba and Shino with Misumi, Choji and Shikamaru with Yoroi, and Lee and Neji with Kabuto. The three shinobi immediately separated from each other and lead their opponents further away from their current position until the three groups landed in their fight area.

(Choji and Shikamaru vs. Yoroi)

The chakra leech shinobi continued through the woods until he found an open clearing and landed on the ground. Shikamaru didn't waste a single moment and tossed a kunai at the boy, who brought up his arm and caught the weapon, which froze in his hand.

'What the hell is that?' Shikamaru thought to himself before he saw Choji go through his seals for his human boulder technique. Choji assumed the form and rolled his ass towards Yoroi, like a bowling ball to a set of pins. The boy yelled as he accelerated his body to higher speeds towards the ice shinobi but was soon surprised when Yoroi just raised his hand and caught the Akimichi heir with only one hand. All the momentum Choji built while he was in flight caused Yoroi to slide along the ground but it didn't knock him over. Yoroi let out a loud laugh before he chucked Choji towards Shikamaru, who caught his friend and was flung out of the tree and onto the ground below.

"Is that the best you can do? This will be too easy." Yoroi said as he raised his hands to towards the ground as spears of ice jutted out of his wrist and resembled claws in a way. The ice user let out another laugh as he charged at the two shinobi before him

"Choji, whatever you do don't let those things touch you." Shikamaru said as he hopped to the side, as Yoroi slammed his fist into the tree that he was once in front of and caused the tree to freeze before bursting into particles of ice

'What the hell?' Shikamaru thought as he watched the tree turn into ice

'He just froze that tree with one hit. What's going on here?' Choji wondered as he landed beside his best friend, while Yoroi let out a loud laugh as he stretched his muscles.

"I take it you guys are wondering how I just did that? Well it's quite simple actually, I have the power over ice. My power is so potent in ice that I can freeze anything I touch, which includes my feet. Your option is not to find away to beat me but more of how to survive me." Yoroi said before he charged at the two boys again, who got up from their downed position and hopped back as Yoroi slammed his fist to the ground, causing spikes to erupt around his hand. Shikamaru pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it and chucked it at Yoroi, who caught the knife and then froze it with his powers.

"I told you that I can freeze anything I touch, so weapons are harmless against me." He said before he held up his right arm and directed it in the boy's position. Their eyes widened, as needles of ice formed around the mans hand before flying towards the Konoha shinobi, as they immediately got on the defensive and dodged the ice particles. When they ceased, they were only left with scratches but were quick to get back on the offensive.

Choji then used his expansion technique and went back into his human boulder style of attack, while Shikamaru got on his knees and prepared to use his families' technique. Yoroi, unaware of Shikamaru's actions, once more held up his arm and took hold of Choji before picking him up. As the ice user held him in the air, the two Konoha shinobi could only marvel at the feat something being displayed, as they both knew that Choji is a very heavy person.

"I told you that won't work on me." He said before he noticed that he couldn't move. When he looked down to his shadow, he saw a thin line connecting to it and when he looked up, he saw Shikamaru smirk at him

"Shadow possession jutsu, success." Shikamaru said before he noticed something was wrong. He was starting to feel cold for some reason until Yoroi spoke

"So it appears that you have noticed. Your technique allows you to feel the effects of whatever the captured person feels, like say I have a broken rib and you captured me then you would feel the same pain that I will. Another thing your technique does is while my body is not under my control, my chakra is just as much in my control which I plan to demonstrate like so." Yoroi said as he began to expel a slow but noticeable amount of his ice energy. Choji quickly felt the freezing energy overcome his body system until he was unable to take the force of the energy and rolled himself off the ice boys grip. Once he was on the ground, he quickly began to feel his body system work on to getting temperature back to its normal level.

Shikamaru was worse for wear, as he could feel the freezing effects of his opponents hit him and his immune system failing him. The time soon came when he was no longer able to handle the jutsu and released it before his body went under shock. He hopped into the air and tried to work his bodily temperature back to its normal level, while Choji got back up from the ground and now stood beside Shikamaru in front of Yoroi, who had a large smirk on his face.

"Is this the best you two can do? I've gotten better challenges from howler monkeys compared to you two." He said with Choji quickly reacting when he stood up.

"Don't underestimate us, we may not have monstrous powers like you but we are still strong." He said with Yoroi laughing loudly. Shikamaru look at the ice boy in small wonder before he got into his thinking pose and closed his eyes. After a few moments went by, the boy's eyes opened with an idea in mind on what he could do and stood beside his childhood friend with a serious expression on his face.

"Choji." Shikamaru said with the Akichimichi clan member looking his way "We need to give everything we got against this guy, and I mean _everything." _Shikamaru said with Choji looking at him in surprise

"Are you sure Shikamaru? You know what will happen when I take those." Choji said with Shikamaru nodding with a sad expression on his face. Choji then pulled out a case filled with three colored pills with Choji taking out the first one, which was a green pill. He then remembered something that his father told him when he first learned of the pills. His father instructed him that each pill was like a soldier pill but the effects were stronger and longer lasting, however the after effects were what was costly. These pills were one of the things that made the Akimichi clan so strong, as only they can handle the power of these pills while others would die by the weakest of the set.

'The green spinach pill, if I don't win with this one then I must take the yellow curry pill and win. But at all cost I must never take the red chili pill unless all hope of victory is all but extinguished. I'll have to trust in Shikamaru and that he came up with something.' Choji thought as he took the first pill and began to feel the effects take hold and increase his power. Yoroi raised an eyebrow, as he saw Choji's chakra increase before the boy charged at him.

(Shino and Kiba vs. Misumi)

"Damnit, he's getting away." Kiba said as Misumi continued to run hard on the trees. Shino was slightly ahead of Kiba, but knew that the dog boy was right about their opponent being to fast for them. Shino then got an idea and called out to the dog boy.

"Kiba, hit him with your fangs." He said with the Inuzuka clan member looking at him in confusion before he got what he was implying. The dog boy then hopped into the air where he began to spin in the air like a drill and flew towards Misumi. The lava user soon turned his head towards Kiba and was shocked when he was hit in his chest, which sent him over a cliff along with Kiba due to his momentum. Shino quickly hopped off the cliff and flew to the waters below, where Kiba landed on the surface and created a large ripple of water floated around his body. Shino landed beside his teammate and looked ahead to find Misumi standing on top of the water as well, but steam was coming off the surface of the water almost like his body was evaporating the water under his feet.

Before they could ask Misumi ran towards an open area under the cliff and now stood on the dry land with the ground now giving off a steam like appearance

'What is that?' Shino said to himself with Misumi laughing to himself a little

"I suppose your wondering how I'm doing all this aren't you? Well it all has to do with this little trinket I have." Misumi said as he raised his arm and sent a magma ball at the members of team eight. Shino and Kiba eyes widened before they jumped away from the ball and watched as it hit the wall of rock on the left side of the stream. The boys could only look on it shock, as the rock wall began to melt from the lava on it and slipped into the water, causing the lava to harden. They then looked towards Misumi, who once more laughed at their shocked expressions, Before Kiba decided to go on the offensive and performed a set of seals with his dog companion hopping on his shoulders

"Beast Mimicry: Man-Beast clone." Kiba called out with Akamaru turning into a perfect clone of himself. They then charged at Misumi, with Shino telling them to wait but they were to far ahead as they hopped in the air and performing their family technique while calling out "Double Piercing fang." The two dog boys flew at Misumi in impressive speeds, with their target not even moving to stop them. When they neared the lava user, He quickly backhanded both Kiba and the dog out of the technique and sent them flying backwards in pure shock at what the lava user just did. The man just knocked them out of what was their best offensive Ninjutsu in some terms.

"You won't defeat me with weak tactics and jutsu's like that." Misumi said as he raised his hand and slammed it on the ground. Shino soon felt something rumbling under his feet and quickly back fliped away from the place he stood. He soon saw a tower of lava erupted from the ground before landing back on the ground and remained on the surface with the heat leaving fast. Shino then summoned some of his bugs and had them surround his hands as he awaited Misumi's next move.

The lava user quickly charged at the bug user and sent a forward fist at Shino, who sent one of his own. Misumi's punch came first and nailed Shino in the center of his chest, open for Shino to disperse into bugs. Misumi looked on in shock before he was backhanded by Shino, and reared his head back for a moment. Misumi then looked at Shino with a dark smirk and was about to attack again until he was hit with another piercing fang by a now recovered Kiba.

"Shino, what the hell is he? I never seen anyone do that before." Kiba said with Shino grabbing his hand in pain. When the bug boy examined the back of his hand, he saw that it held minor burn marks over the top.

"I don't know, but make sure that you don't attack him with anything physical as he can burn you." Shino said showing Kiba his burn marks

"How did he do that? I didn't even see him hit you with any fire, all you did was punch him." He said with Shino looking at his hand again

"I think he can expel heat from any point of his body. Remember when he stood on top of the water? He was evaporating it with his on body." Shino stated with Kiba looking shocked at that

"But how could he do that?" Kiba asked with Shino shaking his head

"I don't know but all I have to know is that he might not have full control of his powers, so be careful." Shino said before he quickly grabbed Kiba and hopped into the air, as a ball of magma flew under their feet and landed on the other end of their battleground.

"Are you two done talking? I'm ready to get this fight onto the next level." Misumi said as the spider like gauntlets appeared around his arms and caused his hands to be consumed in ashy flames. The two members from team eight could only look on in shock and were no longer questioning weather they would win.

They were questioning their very survival

"Kiba, we need to take him on seriously if we want to get out of this alive." He said with Kiba nodding as he took a soldier pill and feed another to Akamaru, who turned red from it. He once again used his beast clone technique and both clones now looked fiercer then before

"Then let's go." Kiba yelled as he charged at the lava user with Akamaru and Shino in tow.

(Neji and Lee vs. Kabuto)

The two jounin were now standing in a large grass clearing with Kabuto standing before them, his gold silted eyes glaring at the two of them with a hungry looks that could kill if given the chance. Said snake like boy was enjoying that power now coursing through his veins, as Orochimaru truly was a monument of untapped power that he could draw from. He could also see why the snake like man wanted to have all this power so badly, as it was something that only those of god like abilities could grasp. He looked towards his two opponents with a dark smile on his face as he spoke

"I'm glad that we don't have those annoying trees in our ways, since that would only cause more chaos for our fight." He said as he took hold of his weapon and held it in front of him, the power over lightning quenching his thirst for more power.

"I would have to agree with you on that, it would have been annoying." Lee said as he removed his glasses and took hold of Kokushibyou while Neji got into the Jyuken stance with his Byakugan active

"Careful Lee, his chakra is very high and we don't know any of his abilities so keep your distance." Neji said with Lee nodding before he charged at the snake boy with Neji in tow. Lee met Kabuto first and sent a wide right slash, the Kabuto blocked with the center of his staff before twirling it and sending a slash across Lee's chest. Lee saw it coming and bent backwards in a matrix like fashion, letting the blade pass over him while taking some of the few hairs he had on his nose. Neji soon went on the attack, by sending a forward palm strike to Kabuto's chest, which was blocked by the staff of the Javelin. Kabuto then sent a sidekick to Neji's rib cage, but the Hyuuga clan member moved to the side before sending another palm strike at Kabuto.

The silver haired medic dodged again before sending a stab to Neji's chest. Lee appeared in front of Neji and blocked the stab before sending a slash to Kabuto's mid section, only for the medic to hop back to a different spot.

Kabuto then raised his arms and called out "Twin striking shadow snake", which summoned a mass of snakes towards Neji and Lee. The Hyuuga clan prodigy immediately got in front of Lee and performed his patented Kaiten technique, which grinded the snakes to little chunks of meat. When the snakes stopped coming, Neji ceased his spin and quickly went back on the attack. Neji neared Kabuto and sent multiple palm strikes at the snake like boy who blocked ach hit with his bladed staff.

Neji sent another palm strike before he hopped back and focused chakra into his palm. When Kabuto looked at the Hyuuga clan member, he was soon hit with an unseen force that caused him to fly backwards with Neji calling out "Eight Palm Divination: Empty Palm." As he Kabuto flew threw the air, he felt another set of arms wrap themselves around him before he began to spin towards the ground with a cry of "Primary Lotus."

Lee slammed Kabuto into the ground with a large explosion of dust, with Lee hopping out of the crater made with Kabuto's body. Lee landed beside Neji with a heavy look on his face, knowing that the effects of the second gate were taking its small toll on him before it left immediately. This was one of those moments that he was grateful for having devil powers, as when he used the attack before they awakened he would feel true fatigue and would take a certain amount of time for him to heal up. Now all it would take to heal up is five seconds before it would be gone in a flash and he could use his next attack.

"Did we get him?" Neji asked with Lee shaking his head

"No, that combo couldn't beat him that easily." He said with his words speaking truth, as Kabuto's body turned into snakes and his body reappeared on top of the ground.

Kabuto simply smiled as he looked at the two fighters before him after they just performed a strong combo attack on him that would kill a normal person, but he wasn't exactly normal.

"Oh will you look at this, it appears that you are ready to fight and I'm still trying to warm up. How's about we take it up a level." Kabuto said as the snakes eyes glowed for a moment before purple chakra swirled around his body before it settled and a purple aura now surrounded his body. He then grasped Javelin's handle and spun the blade over his head with one hand before he slammed the weapon on the ground.

Neji could only look on in surprise at the amount of power that weapon was expelling, as its aura was nothing but demonic. He quickly sucked in some air before he went back into his gentle fist stance with his Byakugan flaring to life "I guess its time for us to up the ante, isn't it Lee?" Neji asked to his friend, who simply smirked as he held up his right arm and cracked his fist along with his neck. Lee simply smirked at the snake boy and stood ready to attack what could very well be his most challenging fight.

Something he looked forward to immensely

"Yes lets." He said before he and Neji charged towards the snake like boy

(Back to Konoha)

Senju Tsunade currently sat behind her desk with a worried expression on her face with Shizune looking at what the woman currently held in her hand. It was a gambling ticket and it was a high stack gamble at that, and she won it.

She _won _it, and to her it only meant bad omens

"Are you sure Tsunade-sama? I mean what if it was just a stroke of luck on your part." Shizune said, knowing that was a lie in itself since she traveled with the blonde woman for many years and saw her lose many bets. Yet whenever she won, bad things always came to pass for her.

"You know damn well that I can never win a bet unless Naruto helps me. I am here alone and I just won a bet on my own, which means something bad is going to happen, and I got the feeling that it will be Naruto that gets hit by that." Tsunade said with a sad expression on her face along with Shizune, since they were looking forward to their future with the white haired jounin but this was starting to make them become worried about that.

"It won't happen Tsunade-sama, after all this is Naruto we're talking about and you know that he will fight through anything put in front of him." Shizune said with Tsunade sighing deeply

"I know, I just hope that those ninjas from Suna get there soon to help them or else I would have seen Naruto smile for the last time." Tsunade said before they heard a knock on the door. Tsunade allowed the person to come in and to their surprise, as they saw Sakura walking into the room with her head down.

"Um…Hokage-sama, I wanted to ask you something. Something important." She said with Shizune looking at her blonde haired master, who nodded to let her walk out of the room. Tsunade then faced Sakura with a serious expression on her face

"Good ahead and speak Sakura-san, although I would like to warn you that I don't find you on my list of favorites from this village." She said with Sakura looking confused at that

"What would make you say that?"

"Because Naruto already told me what you did to him during your days in the academy, and also don't bother asking me how I know all that. Let's just say that Naruto and I are very close." Tsunade said, since she wanted to make sure that not a single word about her relationship with Naruto got out until the boy became her replacement later on down the line.

"Okay then, I guess that's what I deserve for the way I treated him but I wanted to ask you something….Will you train me?" Sakura said looking at the blonde woman with determination on her face. Tsunade studied the girl for a moment to see if she was trying to lie in some way, before she spoke up to the pink haired girl.

"And what exactly would make you think that I would teach you? Naruto also said that you never took your training seriously before, so why are you doing it now?" Tsunade asked with Sakura looking at the Hokage with tears streaming down her face.

"Because I don't want to be the same weak girl that I am anymore. I want to get respect from people and I want Naruto to except me as his friend, but I won't get that until I'm stronger." Sakura said, while an image of Naruto appeared in her head and it served as a motivation drive for her. Tsunade looked at the pink haired girl for a moment before she spoke

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that you will get his acknowledgement, as Naruto is a very diverse person who only respects those that earn it. I also happen to know that he is attracted to power, so until you get stronger you won't be able to gain anything from him then what you already have." She said with Sakura looking down to ground "However, there is only one way for us to find out now isn't there?" Tsunade said with Sakura looking at her with a shocked look

"You mean that…." She was saying before Tsunade interrupted her

"Yes, I will train you."

(Meanwhile – Namikaze/Kazama estates)

"So Hinata-chan tell me, how is Naruto in the bed?" Kin asked as she was performing some of the house hold duties that she took up. She wasn't a fan of filth of any kind, and while her boyfriend wasn't exactly a neat freak, she was still able to balance it out with cleaning and sex.

"He's great Kin-chan and he knows how to work your body to feel all the pleasure points at once." Hinata said, as she remembered all the moaning she did when they went at it a few nights before he left for his mission to Amazon country

"Well Lee-kun can do that too, and he's much smoother with it too." Kin stated, as she remembered what could have possibly been their best sex ever was the day before he also left for his mission to Amazon country. He was able to hit the pleasure points in her body not just at once, but he would also keep it going for a while longer.

"Well Naruto-kun can thrust into me for fifteen minutes straight, with the same force and speed as when he started." Hinata said, unknowingly starting a fight about her sexual life with her white haired devil boy.

"Well Lee-kun can make me moan for all kinds of positions _and _with speed that Naruto can't even fathom with." Kin said glaring at Hinata

"That's only because Naruto-kun is better at force then he is with speed, as slow and steady makes a better time happen." Hinata said, as she wasn't going to let her man be belittled by a girl who was sleeping with the _second_ cutest guy in the village

"Oh no, Lee-kun is able to hit me with strength too. He's just as good as Naruto is." Kin said with Hinata now glaring at her and herself returning the glare

"Naruto-kun"

"Lee-kun"

"NARUTO-KUN"

"LEE-KUN"

The girls continued on their argument with Yugito now entering the area they were arguing in

"Hey have any you guys…" She was saying until Hinata and Kin turned to her

"SHUT UP!" they yelled with Yugito going wide eyed before she back up slowly

"Well damn, sorry for interrupting you." She said as Kin and Hinata continued their fight

(Choji and Shikamaru vs. Yoroi)

Choji ran towards the ice user, his hands blurring through a set of seals before he held his arm calling out "Ninja art: Partial Expansion jutsu." When he called the technique's name, his arm grew to large portions and sent a huge punch towards Yoroi. The ice user held out his right arm to grab the boy's arm, only to recoil from the pain as Choji broke both his arm and shattered the bones in his hand.

'What power?' Yoroi thought before feeling a wicked upper cut to his stomach along with several more before he was hit with a wicked right to the jaw. Yoroi was lifted in the air and slammed into a tree behind him but he managed to get up from the ground and slam his hand on the ground. Choji soon felt something coming from under his feet, so he quickly jumped to the air and a moment later large spikes of ice erupted from the ground. Choji landed on the ground and panted loudly, as the green pill ran out fast.

'Damn it's already run out of juice, looks like I need to take the yellow curry pill.' Choji thought as he took the yellow pill and felt his power soaring to another level, before he rushed towards Yoroi, who got back up from the ground and met Choji head on. The two boys then began to exchange blows at a fast pace, which was surprising for someone of Choji size. Shikamaru watched the fight go on with a critical eye before he saw the opening he need.

"Choji now." The Nara clan member yelled with Choji nodding. He then blocked Yoroi's next punch before he head butted the ice user in his chest, stunning him for a brief moment. Choji then hopped back as Shikamaru's shadow took hold of his body once more, causing the Oto shinobi to freeze in his place with a scowl coming off his face

"Damnit, I told that this move won't work on me." He said as he prepared to use his ice powers to get Shikamaru to release the technique again until he saw Shikamaru form another set of seals

"Yes, _this _move won't work but I know others that will with this being the first example, Shadow Neck Hold jutsu." Shikamaru called out as a shadowy hand creped up towards Yoroi's neck and began to choke the life of him. Yoroi felt the immense strength of the boys shadow on his neck area and felt the hard need to breath. He knew that if he wanted to truly win this fight then he would have to take these two on seriously.

As such, he closed his eyes and began to bring out his full power from the metamorphosis.

Shikamaru and Choji were fully prepared to win this fight until they felt it, Yoroi's power spiking past his previous levels and doubling his original. They then felt the temperature around the area drop to freezing levels as ice began to swirl around Yoroi, as a laugh began to erupt from his throat as his power continued to increase before he was incased within a star of ice. Shikamaru quickly canceled the technique and took a soldier pill immediately, knowing that he would need his power to be recharged for this one. Choji was still running on the yellow curry pill but soon the effects will wear off and if push came to shove, he would need the red chili pill.

"Choji, be ready for anything this guy throws at us as I got the feeling he's only just begun." Shikamaru said, as he was ready for whatever Yoroi had become. They then saw the ice star break down before it exploded in a bright flash of light with a rush of cold air going over the boys, who quickly grabbed their arms to contain the cold surroundings.

Before them now stood the new Yoroi, as he now had long snow white hair with two horns jutting out of his head with a longer horn coming out of the center. His back now sported two huge ice spikes coming out of his shoulder blade area, with a row of mini ice spikes traveling down his back from the top of his neck to very base of his spine. His arms were now sporting a little more muscle then previously, with his hands now being incased in nothing but blue ice armor with three spikes surrounding his wrist like a set of spears ready to kill his opponent.

Yoroi let a loud laugh escape his mouth with icy breath coming out of his mouth now "How do you like this fools? You are now facing the ice fang in all of its glory." He said while pointing at the two boys with a dark smile on his face "Its time that I end this little shin dig don't you think?" He said as he approached the boys with ice spikes now coming off the very ground he stepped on. However, he soon stopped when a set of needles embedded themselves in his arm, and a blade stabbed itself in his back before coming out. He looked behind his back and saw that the blade was held by what looked to be a puppet.

"Mind if I crash this little party of yours? I already brought a guest with me." Said Kankuro, as he came out of the bushes with his new face paint design, which was a line going over his eyes and mouth and another line going down the center of his lower lip and chin. Kankuro then brought back his newest puppet in his collection called Sasori. He didn't know how it happened, but the one that was known as the strongest puppet master in the world, was now dead and in his personal collection. It was just left on Suna doorstep along with a second puppet that appeared to be the Sandaime Kazekage along with a note attached saying 'Debt now paid'

After that day, Chiyo decided to bestow Sasori to him, while she kept the Sandaime Kazekage for reasons he didn't know as of yet but the woman promised him that he would soon learn of it.

Yoroi looked at the puppet user with surprise before he looked at the puppet the boy held in surprise

"That's Sasori no Akasuna, how did you get him?" Yoroi asked with Kankuro shrugging his shoulders

"It came in the mail one day, saying that I won a free puppet." Kankuro said before pulled one of the strings and his puppet followed by sending its right arm forward with a blade coming out of its arm. Yoroi moved to the side as the blade passed him before sending an upper cut to the weapon, which was pulled back before it brought up its left arm and aimed the open hole in its hand, sending a kunai flying at the iceman. Yoroi slammed his hand on the ground and caused an ice shield to appear in front of him to knock away the blade before he smashed his hand into the shield.

Kankuro quickly hopped into the air with Sasori before he cocked his right arm into his body along with the puppet following suit. When Kankuro sent a right fist towards Yoroi's direction, the puppet responded with his head coming off and sending multiple poisoned weapons at the ice user. Yoroi cursed loudly before he raised his arms at the puppet sent a blast of ice at the weapons.

The ice balls went through the weapons flying towards him and nailed both Kankuro and Sasori in their chest before the turned into logs

"Substitution." He muttered to himself before seeing Sasori and Kankuro appear before him. Before Sasori could do anything, Sasori gave him a quick slash across his chest before he was pulled back with Kankuro as Yoroi's fist slammed on the ground and more ice came out of the ground. Shikamaru and Choji looked at the puppet user with confusion

"How did you get here?" Shikamaru asked while his eyes remained on Yoroi

"The Hokage sent use a notice that our assistance would be needed, and since we are currently in talks with a peace agreement this would help move things faster." Kankuro said with Yoroi coughing up blood as he prepared to attack the three shinobi before him.

"You your presence here changes's anything? All it has done is giving me another person to kill." He yelled as he charged at them but soon he froze in place when a set of tendrils went through his body, causing more blood to erupt from his mouth bet yet he still lived through it but only with unimaginable pain going through his body

"It's funny that you forgot that you have three opponents with one that held another trick up his sleeves." Shikamaru said releasing the technique and caused blood to come out of the wounds. Yoroi staggered on the ground with pain going through his body before he glared at the three shinobi before him.

"You bastards, look at what you did to me? I'm going make sure I send you on a first class trip straight to hell." Yoroi yelled as he gathered as much of his ice energy into his body preparing for a jutsu that would take him out as well, but only the thought of killing these three shinobi fueled his desire to use it. Seeing this, Choji quickly got in front of Shikamaru and Kankuro with the red pill in his hand

"I'm afraid you're the one that's going to die here." Choji said with Shikamaru looking at him in shock as he saw the red pill

"Wait Choji, you know what will happen once you use that." He said with Choji only smiling at his best friend since childhood

"I know Shikamaru but you're almost drained of chakra and Kankuro-san doesn't have anything that could beat him. I'm the only one that can do it." Choji said as he took hold of the pill

"Well don't get yourself killed." Shikamaru said with Choji giving off a smirk

"Wouldn't count on it." He said as he took the red pill.

Yoroi was prepared to use his technique until he felt the power spike from Choji and saw that the boy was now exploding with chakra with his hair being spikier with a single strand going across his face, and a pair of butterfly wings made completely of pure chakra. Choji only raised his right fist before he vanished in a burst of speed and buried his fist into Yoroi, causing him to cough loudly before received a second. Yoroi landed on his back but Choji wasn't done there, as he raised his right fist and surrounded it in his chakra

"Time to die asshole." He said as he buried his fist into Yoroi's stomach and caused a massive crater to form around the body. When Choji saw the prone form of Yoroi, he climbed out of the crater and walked over to Shikamaru with a smirk on his face

"I told you I would take care of it." He said with the Nara clan member smirking at him

"Yeah you did." He said with Kankuro sighing

"As much as I would hate to ruin this touchy moment, we got a job that we finish." He said both Konoha shinobi nodding their heads as they prepared to leave

"Where…do you…think…your going?" said a familiar voice that made all three-shinobi turn in shock. Yoroi was still alive with a huge hole going through his stomach from Choji, the multiple stabs wounds he got from Shikamaru, and the puncture wounds he got from Kankuro's puppet. All three of those hits were kill shots yet this guy still lived through all that. Yoroi then brought his hands together with a sphere of ice encasing between his palms before it became bite size.

He then grasped the orb and ate it before letting it slide down his throat and into his stomach, as he laughed loudly.

"Don't you get it fools? You'll never leave this place alive for I have just sealed your fate." He said as a white glow over took him and the temperature dropped again. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he noticed the sudden change in the temperature and knew that Yoroi was planning to use something big.

"Oh shit we gotta get out of her fast or else we're all dead." He said with Choji collapsing, the effects of the red pill over taking him. Shikamaru saw this and ran to his side, with Kankuro stepping in front of them with Sasori in front of him.

"Don't worry guys; I got something that will protect us." He said as he performed some seals and prepared to use his technique, while Sasori held up his arms to the sky. Yoroi continued to gather energy into his body as a light blue orb appeared within him while cracks with white light appeared over his body. His laughter continued to erupt from his mouth while his body was consumed by the cracks.

"It's to late fools." He said with the white cracks over coming his body and the blue orb shining brightly

"For I shall make you all feel." His body began to vanish with his words continuing.

"The effects of my ultimate technique." He said as the rest of his body fused into the orb that was ready to blow

"Frozen Armageddon." His voice rang for the last time as the orb exploded. The explosion was heard all around the forest, as it took out ten km of forest with just the force of its blast. A mighty gust of wind picked up multiple trees and dugs lots of trenches in the ground, as a huge tower of light blue chakra sprouted towards the sky and continued to grow stronger before the blast began to die down before it was nothing more then a mere memory. The area that the blast ranged from went from a forest opening to a giant ring of ice with the trees surrounding it covered in snow along with the forest floor.

However, Yoroi's move would be a failure as a dome of chakra stood around the members of team ten and Kankuro. Before Yoroi used his technique, Kankuro pumped almost all of his chakra through his puppet and used the puppets defensive chakra barrier. It could only work when the proper amount has been given to the puppet and since Kankuro pumped in so much of his chakra to the puppet; it turned from a barrier to a dome of defense.

Kankuro then deactivated the barrier jutsu and fell to his knees in near chakra exhaustion. He then walked over to Sasori and picked him up while he marveled at what marked as Yoroi's last stand, his breath appearing in the low temperature area.

"He managed to change the very climate region of this place. Amazing." He said with Shikamaru nodding as he placed Choji on his shoulders, while the boy slept.

"He was truly serious about taking us out and in the end he wound up killing himself, making sure that none of us had the honor of taking his life." Said Shikamaru as Kankuro nodded while sealing his puppet away into a huge scroll that he now wore on his back like he did for Karasu during the chunin exams.

"Lets get your friend back to Konoha or else he won't make it." He said as he placed Choji around his shoulders and soon both shinobi ran back towards Konoha.

(Shino and Kiba vs. Misumi)

"Piercing fang" Kiba yelled as he hopped into the air and flew at the lava user with him in his drill like form, while Shino failed his arm behind his back with his bugs coming out of his arms. When Kiba neared Misumi, he saw the boy once again prepared to block the attack, but Kiba learned from his last mistake and instead changed the trajectory of his attack. Misumi then felt his legs being swept off his feet, while Akamaru's attack caused him to fly into the air, where Shino was currently located with his arms held above his head.

He then gave a double ax handle slam to Misumi's stomach, making him fall to the ground. When he landed on the ground, Kiba and Akamaru were all set for their next attack. Akamaru was back in his dog form and was currently riding on his master's back, who was going through a set of seals before he hopped into the air finishing his last seal.

"Beast Mimicry: Man-Beast Combination Transformation: Twin Headed Wolf." He called out as he and his puppy was consumed in a puff of smoke before it cleared and in its place was a giant two-headed wolf with white fur, long sharp claws and a pair of ruby red eyes. Shino landed behind the two headed and watched as they charged at Misumi, who recovered from the previous attack and was preparing for what Kiba had next.

Kiba quickly hopped into the air and started to spin like a tornado, while calling out "Double Wolf Fang" fully intending to end this fight now so that they can go continued the mission. The combined duo then soared through the air and hit Misumi dead in his chest, who was laughing to himself as he was split in half from the waist down. Kiba then stopped in his spin and skidded along the ground

Both halves of Misumi landed on the ground in small pile of himself, obviously not moving. Shino sighed to himself as he sat on the ground "It looks like he wasn't that strong." He said more to himself before he heard something shocking

"I'm afraid that I would have to disagree with you on that one." Voice of Misumi said, as the two halves turned into a pool of magma before a newly connected Misumi appeared from within the pool and stood on top with a dark chuckle leaving his mouth "Its funny what one can do with the simply substitution and turn into a truly useful technique." Misumi said as he turned to Kiba once again, who snarled and prepared to use his technique again.

"Its time for you to feel the full devastation of my power." Misumi said with Kiba snarling before he once again went into his Double Wolf Fang technique. After all what worked once will work twice, right? Well that was until Misumi surprised him, when he placed his hand on the ground and caused an erupt of lave to hit him in his chest, causing untold amounts of pain through burn marks. Misumi then jumped towards them and landed a double upper cut on both of the wolves, before he opened his palms to the combined duo's body and sent a huge ball of magma into Kiba's chest, causing him to howl in pain. Once he hit the ground, the technique canceled and both he along with Akamaru lied on the floor.

Kiba quickly looked for Akamaru before his eyes landed on his prone unconscious form on the ground, with Misumi aiming his next magma ball at him.

"One down." He said before he sent the ball of lava towards Akamaru's body, on at least he would have had Kiba not got in front of his puppy and took the shot dead on his back. He screamed in pain, while Shino's eyes widened as he saw the flame now on his teammates back. He then sent his bugs toward his teammate and pulled off the jacket as he brought Kiba back to his side, his arm now bleeding with second-degree burns with Akamaru in his arms.

"Kiba, what were you thinking, you could have gotten yourself killed doing that." He said pointing to what was once the dog boy's jacket but was now only a pile of ash.

"I couldn't let him kill Akamaru. He's been my best friend since I was a kid and I can't let anyone hurt him." He was saying before hearing Misumi clap his hands as he approached his two opponents with a dark smirk still plastered on his face.

"You two a doing well against me and you've even forced me to use one of my techniques on you. As a reward for what you have accomplished, I shall kill you both with my full power." Misumi said before he began to excel massive torrents of chakra. Kiba and Shino felt the temperature rise in the area they stood in before feeling the shake before lava sprouted from the ground below. Misumi laugh maniacally, as the lava formed a pool around his feet before it shot up and incased him in a small cocoon.

Shino and Kiba could feel the temperature continued to rise, as the cocoon glowed a bright orangey red color before small cracks formed on the crown. Kiba and Shino began to think of all the things they would apologize for if they were to die here and now. For Shino, he was sorry that he didn't get the chance to see 'A Bugs Life' by Disney in Blue-ray while getting laid with a girl that wore a French main outfit. For Kiba, he was just sorry that he didn't get the chance to suck on Hinata's and Kurenai's tits as they had a hot three way, while they made out.

It was a dream alright, though Shino's was more realistic.

The cocoon then burst into particles of hot rock that landed in the pool or near the outer layer of the pool, revealing the new form of Misumi to the team eight members. Misumi was now an orange/red color with burning yellow eyes looking at the duo. He now had long orange hair with two long horns jutting from his forehead all the way to back of his neck. His arms were now covered in magma with a black spider wrapped around his arms and went up to his lower arms. He also had five red jewels jutting out the center of his of his chest, but that wasn't what had the two baffled at his change. What did was the long scorpion tail coming from the bottom of his spine and was curled in the air.

"This is my true power, now die in the lava." Misumi said as he held out his hand and sent a blast of lava at both Shino and Kiba, who quickly got off the ground and hopped backwards. Shino didn't waste time and grabbed Kiba by his back, He already knew that this fight would get dangerous if they stayed in this area. He then tossed a kunai at Misumi, who caught it in his hand and smirked at the bug user.

"You think this will defeat me?" He said before he looked to the side and saw the explosive not attached to it, which exploded and covered him in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, he saw that he was the only one left in the area. He quickly smirked at the prospect and simply raised his arms "So it's a game of cat and mice now is it? Well then, game on."

(Meanwhile)

Shino and Kiba were currently sitting on the underside of a tree trying to catch their breaths. That was the hardest run they just underwent, as they had to literally run all the way here from their previous fighting zone about 5km away from this spot. Shino knew that this was an impossible fight, but luckily, he was using his special insects that can live in hot surfaces and rely information to him. Currently Misumi was still in the spot that they left, so he wouldn't be able to find them for a moment.

"What do you suppose we do Shino? We can't touch him or else it will burn us." Kiba said, as the burn mark he received was currently wrapped in some medical tape that he brought incase Akamaru got hurt. Said puppy had yet to awaken from his slumber, so at the moment he was all but useless without his dog partner. If the Inuzuka clan had one weakness in life, it was the dependency they had for their dog partners, as while his mother and sister were light years in strength compared to him, he was a completely different story. He needed his dog to use his newest technique, and without him then the technique was all but useless to him.

"I don't know what we will do, but luckily the bug I left on him will keep track of him." He thought before something startled him. Misumi was on the move again, and fast. He couldn't accurately place it but if he had to guess, the boy was coming at them from….

His eyes widened as he grabbed Kiba again "We have to get to higher ground, he's coming." Shino said as both he and Kiba jumped towards the next trees. Within a fraction of a section, Misumi's hand appear from the ground and scrapped Kiba's right sandal with his hand, and punched the place they once sat in. The boys watched in amazement, as the tree caught on fire just from his punch alone.

"You guys are quite the quick ones, however that won't help you in this fight." He said before he heard someone say something, but it was inaudible due to the distance. He would soon wish he did hear that, as he was hit by a forceful wind that came courtesy of Temari, who appear before the two gennin with her new outfit consisting of purple and her headband now around her forehead with her fan on her back.

"Well since you guys got the party started do you mind if I crash it?" Temari said with a smirk on her face, while the two boys looked at her in confusion. Misumi only smirked at her before he performed some quick seals and began to concentrate his chakra.

"Mind? Of course not my dear, only one more person for me to kill." He said as he raised his hands in the air and slammed them on the ground, calling out "Magma Wave." He said as lava sprouted from the ground and shot up to the sky like a tidal wave.

Kiba and Shino prepared to run before Temari stopped them when she took hold of her fan and raised it above her head "No, allow me." She said as she opened her fan and with a quick wave, summoned massive torrents of wind that caused the lava to turn into hard rock. Everyone looked on in surprise, as Temari just managed to use the boy's greatest weakness in lava against him. Seeing the confused expressions on their faces, she spoke.

"One of Lava's weaknesses is that it turns to solid rock upon contact with high winds moving at a certain high speed. As such I just applied that method to this situation and the results are as followed." She said before opening her fan again and sent a second blast of wind that hit Misumi in his chest and him flying out of the forest and into the lake in front of the tree. Temari then hopped onto her fan and applied her wind chakra to allow it to float in the air. She then flew towards Misumi's area where Misumi came out of his crater in the water and looked at Temari. He scowled at the blonde haired girl

"Who fucking bitch, look at what you did to me." He called out as he pulled himself to the surface and jumped back onto dry land. Kiba and Shino arrived to the area that the two shinobi were currently standing. Misumi then raised his arms into the air again, as Lava sprouted from the ground and began to swirl around his body. Misumi then raised his hand and called out "Magma wave." Upon that call, the magma then flew up and was now heading towards Temari, who simply shook her head before opening her fan.

"Wind Release: Tornado Gust." She called out, as a massive wind picked up and caused the rock to harden again, but Misumi only continued to bring out more lava, knowing at she couldn't harden all of his lava. The girl only continued to swing her fan and harden more lava, until it soon came to her that, she was just wasting chakra. She quickly folded up her fan and ran back into the forest, with Kiba and Shino following closely behind her.

Misumi saw this and could only smirk at that before he raised his hands again "Oh no you don't, Magma Mangrove" he called out as he slammed his hands on the ground.

As Temari, Shino, and Kiba ran in the woods they were currently looking to see if Misumi was following them

"Why are you here?" Shino asked, since it was confusing as to what the Suna ninja would be doing on a Konoha mission

"Your Hokage asked for us to assist you in this fight. She also said that this would help in the peace agreement we are trying to develop between each other." She said, though she had a feeling that she knew what kind of agreement they would agree upon and that she would like it.

Before any more words could be uttered, they soon saw a tower of lava sprout from the ground along with many more, and was now covering the bottom floor of the forest before it turned into a mangrove of magma. They looked on in surprise at this, since they never seen anything like this before, while Temari was getting ready for the lava users surprise attack. It was only a moment later that the attack came, as Misumi shot out the magma lake from down below and sent a tail attack towards Kiba, but it missed its target as Kiba hopped up and landed on the tree they sat in. Misumi then pulled out his tail as he stared at his opponents.

"Looks like you guys still don't know who you are messing with." Misumi said as he stood up from the tree with a smirk on his face "I guess I get to play around with you guys a little longer, before I kill you." He said as he fell back into the lava. Shino scowled at this, as this guy was getting on his last nerve and fast

"Can't you just kill him already? I'm getting tired of this bullshit." He said with Kiba nodding his head, as he needed to get Akamaru to a vet soon and this guy was only prolonging that. Temari said as she held out her hand.

"Then give me one of your chakra pills. I have a technique that will end this but I'm going to need the extra chakra." She said with Kiba reaching into his pouch and pulled out one of his soldier pills. Temari didn't waste a moment as she ate the pill and felt the effects come to her fast, as she bit her finger and wiped the blood on her fan and began to form some seals. Once she finished her last seal, Misumi came out of the lake aiming his tail at Temari.

"Whatever you are trying to do won't work, as I'm going to kill you right now." Misumi said only to see Temari's smirk as she grabbed her weapon and opened it immediately.

"That's what you think, Summoning jutsu: Quick Beheading Technique" She called out as she swung her fan with all the strength she could muster. A heavy wind appeared along with a puff of smoke, which revealed a sickle-wielding weasel shot out from the fan leveling trees as it flew. Misumi could only widened his eyes, as the weasel looped off his head in the wind while the surrounding trees were leveled and fell into the magma pool below and were soon consumed in flames. Shino and Kiba could only look on is pure shock and knew one thing that would forever help them when they got girlfriends

Never argue with them, for you will face serious repercussions

(Neji and Lee vs. Kabuto)

Lee wasted little time, as he hopped into the air and called out "Leaf Hurricane" sending out his long legs in a wide-angle kick that was blocked by Kabuto, who brought up his right arm and allowed the kick to bounce off it. Lee didn't stop the motion, as he simply used the momentum he got and sent a backhand at the face of Kabuto, who brought up the Javelin to block his strike. He then twirled the weapon in his hand before sending it in an upward motion and slashed Lee across his chest before twirling it above his head before he gave a second across Lee's chest.

Or at least he thought he did, as Lee turned into a puff of smoke, telling him that this was a clone.

'Clone, Damnit.' Kabuto thought before he received a palm strike to the back and knew that Neji was now on the attack. He coughed up blood before spinning Javelin in his hand before sending out a side slash, which Neji hopped over leaving Kabuto open in his guard. Kabuto went back on the defensive, as Neji sent many gentle fist palms towards Kabuto, who could only block with Javelin since he knew that going into hand-to-hand combat with a Hyuuga was damn near insanity.

Neji sent another palm strike but this time Kabuto saw an opening and took it. Neji's palm soon hit nothing but air, while Kabuto hovered over Neji with his weapon now held in a downward stabbing position.

"Time to die." Kabuto said as he was prepared to plunge the blade into Neji's skull only to be hit the forceful kick of Lee using his leaf hurricane move. Kabuto felt the wind getting knocked out of his chest, as he landed on the ground and skidded on the dirt slightly before coming to a full stop. Lee looked towards Neji, who nodded his way before they both charged at the snake like man once more

Kabuto got off the ground and just as quickly brought up his arms to defend against another wave of attacks by the two boys. Lee sent straight jabs while Neji sent forward palms, neither one stopping the flow of their attacks nor letting up on the offense that their teamwork was creating.

As they sent more hits Kabuto's way, he grew tired of being on the defensive position and was waiting for his moment to strike. It soon came when Lee sent another punch his way, which was not only blocked but grabbed from Kabuto's part. Kabuto then used Lee as a baseball bat and swung at Neji, who was hit by his teammate and both hit the ground a little hard.

Kabuto then formed some hand signs before calling out "Fire release: Mystic Blaze" sending a torrent of flames at the two jounin, who already jumped back from the fire and now stood a few feet away from the snake boy.

"Man, he just won't stop coming." Lee said, as he would use Kokushibyou but he didn't want to take the chance of Kabuto pulling something that would cause him to use it on Neji.

"I got an idea on what we can do but for it to work, you'll have to stall him." Neji said, since this required perfect timing.

Lee nodded as he held up his right arm and began to focus on his new weapon. Neji watched as his arm glowed a bright silver, as it was incased in a silver metal armor incasing. Lee flexed his new weapon, Honesupea, and knew that it would took sometime to get used to its unique feeling. After a few test punches, Lee slammed his fist into his left before he charged at Kabuto.

The silver haired medic looked at the white haired n confusion, as he never saw anything like what the boy was using. Lee neared Kabuto and sent a forward left jab, which Kabuto once again blocked, before he sent his armor covered arm toward Kabuto's face. Kabuto immediately blocked with an open palm but soon recoiled when the metal touched his hand. Seeing the pain on the medics face, Lee brought his fist back before he sent several strikes to Kabuto's gut, all connecting before he sent an upper cut to the snake like boys chin.

Kabuto felt the force of the punch as it lifted him nine inches off the ground before Lee sent a kick to Kabuto's chest, which sent him flying towards Neji as he was now in a familiar stance. Neji imagined the divination circle around him, as Kabuto flew towards him.

When he was close enough, Neji soon called out his attack "Hand of Eight Divinations: Sixty-Four Palm." After calling out the attack, Neji proceeded to close all of Kabuto's chakra points before ending with a strong palm strike to Kabuto's abdomen. Neji's eyes then widened, as Kabuto turned brown before becoming a mass of snakes, which fell to the ground.

'Shit." He thought before he used his Kaiten technique, as if predicting what Kabuto would follow with that move. Indeed his prediction was correct, as Kabuto sent Javelin towards Neji, only to be shocked when the boy used his Kaiten technique. He was even further surprised when he felt the fist of Lee hit his face and sent him flying backwards and skidding along the ground.

Kabuto cursed for what felt like the thirtieth time, as he touched his face and felt the warm liquid coming off his cheek.

"How in the world did you do that?" He asked Lee, who simply held up Honesupea with a deep smirk on his face.

"This is called Honesupea and what it does is allows me to cut my opponents without the need for a blade. It's like a sword that I wear on my arm." He said as he flexed his hand before he went back on the offensive along with Neji. Kabuto simply scowled at this before he raised his weapon in the air as it began to crackle with lightning.

"Then I guess I need to get serious on you both." He said as he spun the blade in his hand before he slammed it onto the ground, sending a web of bolts at the duo. Lee and Neji dodged that attack sent by Kabuto, and continue until they were once more in close quarter combat. Not wanting to go back on defense again, he placed Javelin on his back and stood ready to fight.

Lee sent a forward jab that was parried by Kabuto, who then brought in a right elbow and nailed Lee in the jaw. He then spun around and sent a jumping kick to Neji, who didn't expect the move and took the shot under his chin. Not wanting to let up, the snake boy then sent a combo of forward jabs at Neji's stomach before backhanding him to the ground.

Once Neji went down, Kabuto spun around and brought up his right arm in a defensive position to block Lees punch. Kabuto then took hold off Lee's extended arm and tossed him towards Neji before he brought up both arms.

"Slithering Shadow Snake." He called out, sending to large pythons at the boys to strangle them, only to be surprised by a wall of sand erupting to protect them from the snakes. Kabuto looked on in confusion, while the sand took in the snakes before crushing them. It then flew in the air and returned to the gourd held by one Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara now wore a tight black jacket with a black mesh shirt underneath along with black pants and sandals. To finish the look, he now wore a brown jounin vest over the jacket with his headband tied around his neck.

"It appears that I arrived in a good time or else you would have killed my homes allies." Gaara said before he brought up his right palm and called bended the sand in the area to his will. Kabuto watched in amazement, as sand built in front Gaara and took on the form of an orb.

"So I guess the rumors about you are wrong when they said you could only control the sand from your gourd." He stated with Gaara only shaking his head.

"You heard wrong, for I am able to crush any hard element surrounding me and compress them into huge densities. So no matter where I go, I will always have sand to use." Gaara said before he held his arm towards the ball "Multi Sand Bullets" he called out as the ball began to send out tiny balls of sand towards Kabuto, who quickly dodged before he was hit.

Gaara didn't waste a single moment, as he followed that by raising his arms and calling up large quantities of sand in the area. He then brought his hands together to form a sealing calling out "Sand Blade." The sand responded to the boys call and flew at Kabuto in high speed, making the snake like boy's eyes widened before he was picked up by the sand and slammed into the ground, blood surrounding the body that was crushed beneath the sand.

Gaara then walked over to Neji and Lee, who looked at him in surprise

"Why are you here Gaara-san?" Lee asked only for Gaara to walk past him

"It's a matter that your Hokage stated was for our countries to establish a peace agreement. My team and I were simply given a mission to help you guys with your mission." He said as the cork on his gourd popped open and his sand began to pour out, his stone face looking at the body of Yakushi Kabuto "Get up you weakling, I can see that your faking it." He said before hearing a small laugh come from Kabuto, as his body dissolved into snakes again and his actual body appeared from the ground.

"I guess I can't beat the great Sabaku no Gaara with foolish tactics, but I suppose that you already knew that." He said removing Javelin from his back and held the weapon in front of his body, causing electricity to flow through the blade. Gaara simply scoffed before he raised his hands up to the air and caused his sand to rise to the air.

Lee and Neji watched the red head boy, as he brought his hands together and formed some quick seals.

"You aren't even worth using full power on, so I'll simply end this before you can even make your first move." He said before he sent his palm forward. Kabuto was then surprised by the sudden movement of Gaara, as sand surrounded his arm and soon it was crushed by the very pressure. Thus renduring the appendage useless to him.

Gaara then followed with his next technique as he called out "Sand Tower." The others all watched, as a mass of sand surrounded Kabuto before it all closed in around him and ascended to the sky, where he continued to struggle in getting free. Gaara then brought his hand towards the ground calling out "True Sand Burial", which caused the tower to slam into the ground at high velocity speeds, causing a massive shockwave to the area. Gaara quickly brought his arms up and summoned a platform of sand to pick himself and the two Konoha jounin off the ground into the air as the dust cloud remained. The two shinobi from Konoha watched as the smoke cleared to reveal a still living Kabuto, but with only one arm and his right eye bleeding profusely.

However all Kabuto did was give a small smile towards Gaara "It appears that I have yet to get used to these powers like I thought. I look forward to fighting you again Sabaku no Gaara, but next time you won't be so lucky." He said as he vanished in a puff of smoke. Seeing the silver haired medic leave the area, Neji and Lee then looked towards Gaara.

"So what happens now?" He asked with Gaara raising his hands and began to manipulate the sand to float back to Konoha

"Now we return to your village." He stating, not giving any room for arguments from the two jounin.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto soared through the air with his dragon flying at high speeds to towards Sasuke's chakra signature. The boy could feel his blood boiling, as the more, he thought about Sasuke, the more came the desire to defeat him.

"I'm coming for you Uchiha." He stated as the dragon continued through the air

(Elsewhere)

Sotachi sat on his chair within the hidden sound village that he was now the leader of since he killed Orochimaru. The man knew that once the time of opportunity showed itself, then his plans would go underway and he would finally take the world by storm.

'**It appears that the first move is now being made, excellent.' **Sotachi thought as he placed the Force edge on his back and stood up from his chair **"Its time I pay my descendant and future apprentice a visit." **Sotachi said as he sunk into his shadow and vanished without a trace

AN: Done and done. Damn that was long as hell and by far the biggest chapter I have every wrote in my life, so I had better get some reviews from people. And please no one word reviews (No "Good/Good Job" "Nice" "Awesome" "Neat" or "Update/Update Soon" bullshit, especially from the same guy that did again last time when I said don't do it again.), just an honest review from those that do it and a three word from those that do. Now then I'm sure that someone will state the obvious since that person will more then likely scroll down to the review button without reading a damn thing, so let me speak for a moment on the issue.

Yes, I did kill Kabuto two chapters ago but that was before I saw him in the manga again and realized that I made a mistake in doing that, so like Kishimato I brought back a character that was supposed to be dead, i.e. in this case would be Kabuto. He will have a bigger part in this story along with Sasuke, so suck it up if your pissed. Also I'm sure some of you didn't like the Kiba/Shino/Temari vs. Misumi fight as much but that is only due to a certain problem I have, which I think allot of authors have as well. I am not a Kiba writer in anyway, shape, or form and while I can bullshit my way around with his character in the chunin exams, the story doesn't go the same route on a Kiba only fight, plus since I used Shino with him it doubled the trouble, since I'm only a Shino when I customize him myself. If the foundation stays with Kishimato then I'm screwed, so sorry if you were disappointed with that fight then I will apologize ahead.

I also want to address people that would complain about not seeing a Naruto/Yugito lemon. I was going to do it but then I remembered I wrote two in a row already and I didn't want to get into the habit of writing lemons in every chapter. That would only add more time and stress to my head, as I got allot of oneshot lemons planned in the future and this one doesn't need any more then what I'm currently giving.

In other news, I was kinda upset with the amount of reviews I got last chapter (With the same guy putting in that one liner again (quit doing that shit)) as I was expecting like maybe twenty from you guys. So please. This time I would like twenty people to review this chapter, because I didn't work my ass off for you guys to just read what I wrote and give no feedback as that's how people know that they are improving. When you say nothing, the author just thinks he's doing fine until an asshole comes by and talks as if he's the best writer on this site, and gives you bad criticism.

And while some of you want to say that its hard to write a review, I have this to respond to….Is it really that hard? Is it that hard to tell other people what you think, because I know some well out spoken people who haven't done a lick of what they are talking about. Like for example: the John Cena haters that scream "Cena Sucks" during a WWE show. Those guys are getting on my damn nerves now, as while SOME few are actually smart in what they say about him (Ex. DevilKeys Writing), the rest are all fucking retarded or as Carlos Mencia calls it 'Dee-Dee-Dee'. I also hear people say "You can't wrestle" to him yet he's the one in the ring, while they are in the stands watching. If those idiots in the stands can speak their minds without actually going through the trails, then what's stopping you guys? Nothing. You guys also have to realize that reviewing helps authors write better, so try to review more often and you'll see that its VERY easy.

Now its time to do what I do best and that's grade the fucking manga. You all know the drill and what not so lets get this shit on an poppin

I: Karin joining Konoha – I didn't really like that one but for the sake of the review, I just put it there. That was an expected turn of events since I got the feeling we won't be seeing Juugo and Suigetsu anymore. The fact that Karin is going to Konoha would only give Naruto another girl he won't be screwing, since he had about three chances on Manga terms with Hinata and Sakura plus if you count the anime and the movies then he MULTIPLE chances, hell one girl was even willing to open her legs for him. In real life if a girl you knew that was willing to lie down and be with you, would you just ignore it? Hell no, so that is a failure on Naruto.

What also gets an I is Kakashi becoming Hokage, as while I like Kakashi and all that nonsense he does need to be Hokage, but knowing Kishimato it might just happen either way.

F: Allowing Sasuke to gain the eternal Mangekyou – Ohh I didn't see that coming again, I mean sure Sasuke wasn't to try and take the easy way out and use the same method as Madara in gaining the eternal mangekyou. Come on Kishimato, you know that was once again another expected route since you refuse to show anymore of Madara's abilities. I just hope that Sasuke doesn't get a new technique out of this, as only Izanagi should be the last technique he makes for the Sharingan.

D: Zetsu's power being more revealed – I also like Zetsu's character, as he reminds of the guy you cannot help but love when it comes to his usefulness and work ethic. It's bad that he's not a fighter but I look forward to what else is in store for him, as I can see a couple of ideas coming to mind.

C: The return of Tsunade – This was an okay thing for me, since that was another expected turn that we all knew was coming eventually. Tsunade would have come out of her coma either way, but to me it would have been better if it was during a fight scene or some shit. It would have been better saved for a later event but in the end, I truly don't give a shit.

B: The return of Kabuto/Orochimaru – I always wondered what Kishimato was going to do with Kabuto's character and that was something that stood out. Hopefully he won't kill off Anko when they fight, as that's what I'm seeing more and more by the minute, a "Student of Orchimaru fight", or better yet,use Kabuto as a "test dummy" for Sasuke's new Mangekyou. I hope that Kishimato makes some great things with this idea and just not fuck it up.

A: The fake death of Kisame – That was a complete shot in the dark, as that bastard played us like a fool. I mean I felt like sticking my own foot in my mouth after I saw that but then I thought to myself for a moment "This is just like wrestling." The funny thing is that just a few weeks ago on Monday Night Raw (The show that will win this 'war'), Bret Hart revealed that a career ending injury to his leg by a car crash was all staged on HIS behalf. Sure the _acting _in wrestling is fake but it's the fact that its fake makes me like it more. So Kishimato did a good job in holding that idea for a quick shot in the dark, so good job once again.

Now then onto my second part of my review which is my vision. I truly believe that while the story can remain at the top of its game, it still lacks allot in both structure and villains. It would have been better if Naruto took a different approach after beating Nagato, as the whole 'peace' among the shinobi world would be boring as hell. It would be like telling Christians to go to Iraq to convince them to converting, or forcing Jews to believe in Jesus Chirst, it will only result in a war with religion that will bring nothing but casualties. Also if you ever truly notice anything about the story, its that Naruto never truly kills anyone. I'm serious, he hasn't killed or truly beaten anyone since the series began. He defeated Pain but not Nagato, he killed Hidan twice but Kakashi _truly _killed him, and all he's ever truly done was cry like a bitch or act like a pussy when the chips are down. In Dragon Ball Z, Goku wasn't afraid to kill anybody as long as it protected the earth from evil. In Yu Yu Hakusho, Yusuke was fearless when it came to fighting and took every precaution to get the kill.

Hell even in Gundam Seed Destiny did main protagonist Yamato Kira, decided that he no longer wished to kill people but that wouldn't stop him from fighting.

I want Naruto go back to the way it was in 2006 when ideas were fresh and out of the box, just like I want WWE to go back to being TV-14 or just TV PG-13 (I will take either one, just stop with the goddamn PG shit already). Naruto can still remain the top manga of all time, as while we all complain about the story, our asses is still waiting for every Thursday or Friday to come by where we read the next chapter. Hopefully it will improve with the new plot in mind but as of now, its anyone ones guess

I will be taking a small break on this one after ch.30 hits comes up so I can focus on three of my other stories that need an update and fast. The next one will focus solely on Naruto vs. Sasuke since that is very easy to write it could come out next weekend but I don't know at this point so only time will tell. Also, don't bother asking me on why I chose to reveal some of the scenes from next, as I won't answer you nor will I acknowledge the question. All you have to know is that this is could very well be the last time I write this stupid arc after Death Before Dishonor, so just enjoy what I plan to dish out

Rate, Review, and I'll catch you later

Until Next Time

Peace


	30. Mission 30

CH.30 – The Fox VS. The Snake: The Ascension

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 30 of Playing the four devils, my first story to go past twenty chapters. Now some of you weren't happy about last chapters reveal on some of the events to come in this chapter, and while some were good and others were either just weird or confusing, it tells me that you guys don't have a clue about what I was implying too the whole time. Some of you need to go back and look over the last chapter then ask yourself this one question "Didn't I see that before in the Devil May Cry series?" Only one person got the answer right and his name is Leaf Ranger, so congrats on actually figuring out what I was implying too. I was slightly disappointed in my alumni fans in not figuring out what I was implying too, as I consider you guys the 'smart ones'.

Also, will the guy that wrote the confusing review last time actually read the AN's at the top and bottom, as I said multiple times that I had Sasuke planned as the main villain for this story. The fact that Sasuke has devil powers shouldn't be a problem to any of you, as the fact is that he would _need _them so it can be believable that he's the villain. While I'm at it, would people please stop referring to Sasuke from the Shipudden timeline? As while I know you guys are pissed with Sasuke's growth, I can actually agree with his choice.

Very few animes do the 'friends turned enemies' type of villains, as while it may appear wrong, it's a very complex storyline that can give MANY ideas for the future of the story.

Now lets go

Tsunade currently stood before the gate of Konoha, awaiting the return of the seven shinobi that she sent after the Uchiha and was inwardly praying that Naruto was unharmed. She wasn't the only one awaiting the boys return, as the girls that made Naruto's harem stood before the gate, Kin awaiting her mate's return, along with the sensei's and the clans head awaiting the return of the boys. Hinata stood beside Tsunade with her hands on her heart, silently hoping that Naruto would walk through the gate unscratched.

She didn't care if the Uchiha didn't come through the gate, as she was sure that the only one that actually cared about the Uchiha was the Haruno, who appeared to worried about the possibility of Sasuke not even walking through that gate. If Hinata could read minds, then she would know how right she was in the idea that Sakura was awaiting the return of Sasuke.

'Sasuke-kun, please walk through those doors safe. Nobody wants to believe in you but I know that when you come through that gate, you'll make people believe in you.' She thought only to hear a voice that she has not heard from in a long time.

"**Please, why would he come back here after what he did to you? Have you forgotten what he did to you the other night?" **the voice of inner Sakura said, trying to remind her simple minded counter part on what the Uchiha did to her.

'I know what he did but I'm sure he only did that so I wouldn't come after him when he left. He was trying to protect me from what I would do for him.' Sakura said, still trying to be the only person in the village that still gave a damn about Sasuke

"**If that was true and he cared about you, then he would have brought you along to make sure that you would always have him by your side. Face it girl, you are going after someone who is nothing but pure selfish and arrogance that nobody wants to be around. Hell you had the perfect chance to get with someone that would go to the ends of the earth to protect you, and instead you take the time to go for a faggot." **Inner Sakura said

'Hey Sasuke-kun is not a faggot. Sure he may be hard to understand at first but if you try hard enough then you would finally be able to see that he is a kind person.' Sakura said, trying to defend the Uchiha boy in anyway possibly.

"**And when do we get to see this oh so 'kind' heart of his? When he finally takes your life, when you submit to his will? If the Uchiha already had a kind heart, then he would have accepted the endless love you have for him and returned them to you. You had someone that CONSTANTLY tried to win your affection. But what do you do in return? You belittle him so you can pick up your deteriorating self-esteem, you bullied him when he tried to show you kindness, and the most important part is that you laughed at him when he tried to express his feelings to you. You had him and you just let the guy fall from your hands into other girl's arms." **Inner Sakura said, now seeing Sasuke for what he truly is and was trying to get her counterpart to see it her way as well.

'Well what can I do about it now? Naruto cannot stand me, Sasuke-kun is gone, and I got allot of repenting to do for everyone.' Sakura thought, still trying to hold onto the idea that Sasuke would prove everyone wrong and that she would be able to reunite team 7 to the way they were supposed to be.

"**Change, as no matter what you try to do in getting your team back together, it will only be a dream that fools create in their minds to get a false sense of reality. The truth is that nothing you do will bring team 7 back, so you must work on the future and forget about the past." **Inner Sakura finished with Sakura looking towards the ground without responding to her inner self.

As time passed, they soon felt several familiar chakra signatures that were currently moving at high speeds. The gate opened to reveal Kankuro and Shikamaru now carrying an extremely skinny and pale Choji, Shino carrying Kiba, who was holding his burn mark while Temari carried his puppy back. Gaara appeared with Neji and Lee, who thankfully held not a single scratch on their bodies but they still headed to the hospital to make sure that they were okay.

The came the last one, which was Jiraiya now carrying Naruto on his back with the white haired boys draped around the Toad sannin's neck. Jiraiya then stopped before Tsunade with a stern look on his face, which told Tsunade that they needed to talk about something important and fast. Nodding at the silent request, she along with all those that awaited the return of the team traveled to the hospital while Sakura remained for Sasuke's arrival only to see that he hasn't walk through the gates yet, and was starting to think that he may never walk through those gates.

She felt tears drip from her face as she remembered what Naruto said to Sasuke the other day on the rooftop of the hospital

_"The next time we meet, it will be a fight, and not just a fight but a winner takes all fight. One of us will die….and it will by the others hand."_ The words echoed through her mind as she got up from the ground and ran towards the hospital.

She needed to know if he truly did, what he said would happen between the two former teammates.

(Four hours later)

A few hours passed since the return of the retrieval team and now every member was in perfect health, except one newly dubbed Namikaze Naruto, who was still unconscious. Everyone from the Konoha twelve minus Naruto and Sasuke, Kin, Haku, Anko, Kakashi, the sensei's, The Suna sibs, the clan heads, and the former Sandaime now stood outside the operating room the white haired boy was currently in. Everyone was worried about the white haired boy, as they actually cared about him as opposed to the Uchiha.

They quickly turned their heads towards the opening doors, as Tsunade and Shizune stepped out of the operating room with looks of confusion on their faces, as they wheeled an unconscious Naruto to an empty room so that he may get his rest.

The medics were flabbergasted by the sight they saw, as there was not a scratch on him except a large and noticeable scar going down his chest. That shocked the other medics immensely, as that meant he was stabbed in his heart area, so he should be dead right now. Yet he was not and that was what confused the doctors amazingly.

Tsunade knew that the boy would have survived either way due to his demonic blood, but still it caused alarm as to what could give Naruto a scar. After placing him in the room and locked the door as well as putting up a sound barrier jutsu, Tsunade then turned towards the other members of the retrieval team she sent.

"What the hell happened out there?" She asked with Shikamaru muttering troublesome while Neji stepped forward

"We managed to catch up with the traitor and were prepared to bring him back, but we were stopped by some of Orochimaru's men and it divided us into three teams of two up against the three enemies that we encountered." Neji said with the clan heads murmuring to themselves in slight disbelief. How could they have a hard time with just three enemies? Well that was told by Lee, who stepped up next

"However, these three shinobi were very powerful and took us to our limit until the Suna shinobi's arrived to help us finish them off. However, only one person survived and his name is Yakushi Kabuto: another traitor of the leaf." Lee said with Tsunade's eyes narrowing along with Jiraiya, as they distinctively remembered seeing Naruto blow his brains to smithereens.

"But wait, Naruto killed Kabuto. We saw him do it with our own eyes." Shizune said, as she remembered it like it was yesterday including the technique he used to kill him.

"Apparently the bastard was able to fake his own death, as he looked very different from the last time we saw him and he even looks like Orochimaru now." Lee said with Tsunade's eyes widening, since Orochimaru was never one to share his powers with anyone. They then heard something that truly shocked them as Lee continued his report.

"If you haven't figured it out then I shall tell you. Orochimaru is dead." Lee said with all the clan heads looking shocked by that while Anko appeared to be overjoyed by the fact that her bastard sensei was now where he belonged.

Getting boned by the devil in hell.

"But, who killed him? Did he say who did it?" Hiruzen asked, as he at least wanted to know who took out the most hated man from this village as well as his former student.

"We don't know, for he didn't say who did it, just that Orochimaru was now dead." Neji said with everyone looking a little disappointed but chose to the left the question remain unanswered.

After all, nobody truly gives a shit

"Well then, I want to know what happened to Naruto. Inoichi." Tsunade said with the blonde haired man stepping up "Is it true that you know a jutsu that will play the memories of another person?" She asked with Inoichi nodding

"Yes, but I'll have to sort through his memories first to play it." He said with the Hokage nodding and allowed him to step up to the white haired boy.

After performing a few seals and calling out the techniques name, he placed his hands on the boys head. A screen appeared over the boys head and allowed everyone to see what Inoichi was currently searching for before he came upon what he was looking for and some the screen started up.

(On screen: Flashback – Five hours ago)

Naruto could now be seen heading towards the location that his dragon was taking him too, anxiously waiting to fight the Uchiha. He could feel the teme flaring his chakra as a beacon to him in order for the white haired boy to find him easier.

The white haired boy felt the animosity and hatred he had for Sasuke well up inside his heart, as he looked forward to fighting Sasuke this time and no matter what kind of objection that would come to mind, he knew one thing about this fight.

It was going to be a war.

He soon saw what took so long to find, as his dragon flew into a large valley where Sasuke's chakra could be felt the strongest. Naruto saw two large statues in front of him that resembled Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. Kyuubi told him of the glorious battle, they held here and that it was so fierce and destructive that they created this valley with their power alone. Naruto then saw the person he was in search of, as Sasuke stood atop the head of Madara with a deep smirk on his face.

Naruto then told his dragon to float in front of the smirking Uchiha, with a small smirk on his own.

"What took you so long dobe? I flared my chakra for almost a full hour." He said

"Well you how traffic can get when your in a rush, but the only thing that matters is that I can finally kill you." Naruto said with Sasuke letting out a small laugh before he raised his arms.

"Do you know why they call the place the Valley of the end? Its because this is the place that hosted one of the greatest fights in shinobi history, and it shall once again live up to its name." He said letting out a laugh again, "This place shall be the host of our great battle and as the place that one of us will die. A place I plan to burry you in." Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan already with two tomes spinning madly.

Naruto saw Sasuke then grabbed hold of his right arm and summoned a Chidori to his hand before he jumped towards the white haired boy.

'Looks like he isn't willing to wait any longer.' Naruto thought as he hopped off his dragon, which left in a puff of smoke, and formed a Rasengan in his right hand.

As the two neared each other, they sent their attacks forward and clashed in mid air calling out the techniques name. They felt the surge of energy flow through the combined techniques before they exploded and caused both boys to fly back wards and land on the statues. Not a second passed until they jumped towards each other again and began to exchange blows once more before they hit the waters below. They recoiled on the sudden stop from the fall before they ran at each other.

Sasuke hopped into the air and sent a forward kick towards Naruto's head but due to Naruto seeing it coming brought up his arm and grabbed Sasuke by his foot. Naruto then tightened his grip around Sasuke's foot before he pulled him in and slammed his fist into Sasuke's face. Sasuke felt the force of the punch loosen a few teeth, but he was not willing to let Naruto do that again, so he used his free leg to perform a backwards kick Naruto's chin.

Naruto's head bounced upwards due to the sudden hit by the kick, thus loosening his grip around Sasuke's leg. Sasuke then flipped himself to his feet before he charged at Naruto in a tackle like position.

As he neared the white haired boy, Naruto surprised him by bringing up his right leg and nailing Sasuke in his head with a big boot. Naruto then followed it up by hopping into the air and sending huge rights kick to Sasuke's head and connected with the boy's head, only to be shocked when Sasuke vanished. Naruto then heard the sound of "Fire release: Fireball technique" with the feeling of hot flames approaching him from behind his back. He turned around to find a large ball of fire coming for him, so he brought up his right arm and called out "Serenity" destroying the ball of flames with the invisible force of power.

His success in blocking the attack didn't last long as he felt a pair of wires wrapping themselves around him before they tightened and was now at the mercy of Sasuke, who currently held a huge smirk on his face and he made some quick seals.

"Fire release: Dragon flame jutsu." A large mass of flames erupted around the Uchiha before it traveled along the wire and hit Naruto dead on, consuming him in flames.

Sasuke had a smirked at this, knowing that Naruto was still underestimating him even now; as such, this would tell the white haired boy that you never underestimate an Uchiha in battle, especially one such as himself.

"Come on dobe, I know your not even taking me serious right now, so what's the point of this fight?" He said seeing the flames die down to reveal a scratch free Naruto. Naruto then looked him with a small smirk on his face before his power spiked and was covered in Kyuubi's chakra.

"Your right Uchiha, I'm not taking you seriously and it would be a shame if I didn't. However, I'm not going to need my swords to kick your ass. Just my two fists." Naruto said with Sasuke smirking up a storm as the curse mark started to pump some of its excess chakra through him without activating fully.

"You, kick my ass? I'm afraid that a dobe like you couldn't put a single scratch on my forehead." He said pointing at his naked forehead, since he left his headband back in the Uchiha clan compound. Naruto saw this and sighed deeply, knowing that they cannot fight while being fellow shinobi.

He knew that this boy and himself were not only _extremely _far from being equals or even comrades for that matter; he knew that they couldn't fight each other with things attached to them. For Naruto his attachment was to his clan as Sasuke is to his, with Konoha only being the thread that held them together.

When they fight, this had to be a fight with only one thing to gain from this.

Pride

The pride of being the stronger of the two, but the only way to do that would be to remove all forms of attachment that held them back. As such, Naruto reached for his headband and removed it from his head before putting it in his pocket.

Sasuke looked on in confusion before remembering that Naruto did it last time when they fought.

"I take it that you want to just fight me as yourself and not a Konoha shinobi?" He asked with Naruto nodding as he cracked his head.

"Like I said before Uchiha, this will be a fight that can only be resolved by the other. No one will be here to stop us, not Kakashi, not Sakura, Tsunade-chan or the Konoha shinobi's themselves. This is something that only we can settle." Naruto said with a serious expression in his blood red eyes. Both boys continued to stare the other down before the vanished and once more clashed with their fists.

(Outside world: Konoha Hospital Room)

Everyone currently had their eyes glued to the screen in front of them, as they felt like they were watching an action movie that stared big names in the action film genre. Kakashi had unknowingly taken out a bag of popcorn from somewhere and ate away at the spectacle, while Asuma drank a bottle of Pepsi he got from somewhere.

The girls that made Naruto's harem were silently cheering their man on, while also feeling a little horny about what they were witnessing.

They continued to watch on until they began to see something truly spectacular.

(Back to Action)

Naruto and Sasuke continued to stay their ground on top of the water, their punches and kicks connecting towards the other before they hopped back and stood before the other before the charged towards each other again. Sasuke sent a heavy right at Naruto's face, which was countered when Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and executed a mid air barrel roll to float over Sasuke's head before he landed back on top of the water. Not wasting a second, Naruto jumped into the air and sent a snap kick to Sasuke's head, which connected giving off a loud clicking sound. Sasuke felt the kick hit him on the back of his skull, which caused him to lose balance in his feet for a brief moment.

As he fell to the ground, he placed his hands on the ground and placed all of his weight into his arms, thus picking up his body with his hands. Sasuke then let the weight in his body travel back to his legs, as he brought them down with his hands on the ground before he pushed himself off the ground, performing a spiral kick.

Naruto brought up both arms to block the spiral kick, but due to the force and speed, it slightly threw him off balance for a moment. Sasuke, keeping his combo going, bounced off Naruto's arm in wide-angle back flip before landing on his toes and charging at Naruto head on in a tackle like move. Naruto saw the Uchiha coming for him, so he quickly jumped over the charging Uchiha. Sasuke stopped his pace and turned around only to catch a huge right by Naruto and a left following that one.

Naruto then brought his right arm back and focused as much chakra needed into it before he sent his fist forward and connected with the Uchiha's face. Sasuke felt the force of the punch hit him on his cheek area, which caused him to glide along the surface of the water before coming to a complete stop. He then glared at Naruto as he spat out some of the blood he received from his fractured teeth.

"Come Uchiha, is this the best you can do?" Naruto said with a serious expression on his face, while Sasuke scowled at the white haired half devil before him.

"I'll show what I can do dobe." Sasuke yelled as he ran forward. Sasuke sent many punches towards Naruto, only for the white haired boy to dodge all the attacks on him by the Uchiha heir.

"Tssh, Pathetic." Naruto said before he slammed his knee into Sasuke's gut, lifting him up from the air before another punch connected with Sasuke's face, sending him flying over the edge of the waterfall. Sasuke gritted his teeth before he flipped his body so that his feet could connect with the surrounding rock. His feet glided on top of the hard surface before he came to a full stop. He then looked up to the top of the cliff he fell from, only to be surprised when an arm hit him across his chest, knocking the wind out of him again.

Naruto gripped his hands around Sasuke's shoulder, as he was now carrying the boy with one arm before he hopped off the cliff and began to fall towards the ground. Naruto then let loose a mighty yell, as he slammed Sasuke's body into the rock below, causing a large explosion of dust. When it cleared, Naruto saw the Sasuke he slammed into the ground turn into a log, telling the boy that Sasuke used a substitution jutsu while they descended from the top of the cliff. Naruto then heard the sound of chirping birds coming from behind him before a hand covered in lightning came out of his right arm.

Naruto winced in pain before he turned his head to find a smirking Sasuke, who pulled his arm out of Naruto with a large smirk on his face as he watched Naruto lose some of his footing "You see dobe? This is why you'll always be beneath me as now you can no longer use that right arm to use that weird Ninjutsu of yours." He said with Naruto looking at his shoulder before he sent a small smile to Sasuke

"Oh yea of little dicks, I'm afraid that you still aren't aware of my bloodlines power to heal, which includes ALL wounds such as this." He said pointing to the hole in his shoulder that was caused by Sasuke's Chidori with the wound missing "Your going to need more then that to beat me, Blood wave strike." Naruto called out as his chakra exploded, causing Sasuke to fly into the cliff behind him.

Naruto then crossed his arms in front of his chest as Sasuke pulled himself out of the wall and landed on the ground with a dark look on his face, while he activated his curse mark. He felt the dark and fowl chakra flow through his body and soon felt the need to kill the white haired boy before him. Naruto simply smirked at him before he spoke.

"It appears that you're ready to get serious." He said as he summoned one-tail of his chakra "Then so shall I. I would use my swords, but I'm not going to need them. I want to fight you with just my power and my power alone." Naruto said as he felt that their powers were now even with each other. Sasuke still looked at Naruto with a dark look, as his Sharingan grew a third tome at that very moment. Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he bent his neck left and right before he brought up his right hand and made the 'come and get me' motion with his hands

"Lets rumble." He said as he and Sasuke ran towards each other and clashed with their fists

(Outside world: Konoha Hospital)

Everyone was now completely glued to the screen, as the fight appeared to be getting intense right now and they were feeling lucky to watch this. They were sure that if this were a movie, it would be given so many positive reviews as well as getting a prono parody.

Kakashi began to feel both happy and sad about what became of his two former students, as while he was proud at how far they have grown in their careers he was sad that he was not the reason that they grew to this level.

'I swear sensei, that from this day forward I'm going to be a real sensei to Naruto and maybe one day he'll forgive me for all that I've done to him.' Kakashi thought as he continued to watch the fight of his students

(Back to the Action)

The sounds of thunder roared above the battlefield, as Naruto and Sasuke's battle continued within the land that became a landmark for the greatest ninja battle the world has ever seen. Naruto was surprised at the Uchiha's ability to dodge more of his moves, although that is all due to his Sharingan now being complete. However, Sasuke was not able to dodge all of his moves, as he still held superior speed to the Uchiha boy thanks to both his previous training and the assistance of Kyuubi.

As they continued with their fight, Naruto began to wonder why Sasuke's chakra was so fowl like this, as he knew that the curse mark was nothing but a fowl chakra enhancer but this power felt even darker as opposed to the curse marks.

Almost as if someone of even darker chakra was channeling it to him via the curse mark.

'What could it be? I only felt this chakra when we fought Orochimaru during the exams but he's dead now, so what is this?' Naruto wondered as he dodged a punch made Sasuke, before burying his right fist into Sasuke's gut. The Uchiha coughed loudly as the sudden force of the fist left him breathless for a moment before he was hit with several more punches before being kicked in the face by Naruto's left foot.

"**Kit, I think I might know what's going on." **Kyuubi said as he watched his vessel get hit by Sasuke usage of Lee's setup attack for the primary lotus and receiving his Lions barrage technique and caused him to go into the waters below.

'You sure? Well tell me as I'm going to need to think of something to stop this.' Naruto thought as he crossed his fingers and created shadow clones. Sasuke waited for Naruto return to the surface, only to be surprised when his foot was grabbed from beneath the water. He was then pulled into the air, as a chain of Naruto's appeared out of the water before they slammed him in the rocks behind them.

Naruto then appeared from the water and started to travel up the clones backs, while Sasuke made several seals and called out "Fire release: Dragon Flame technique" and consumed the clones in fire, while Naruto hopped into the air

"**Just continue hitting him until he's reached his limit. When he does, summon me and I'll take care of the rest." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding inwardly before performing a set of seals.

"Lightning release: Lightning dragon bullet." Naruto called out. A massive bolt of lightning appeared from the sky in the shape of a dragon before slamming into the area Sasuke currently resided, causing a large explosion that rocked the Cliffside and sent a few of the rocks on the side to the waters below. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a giant hand jutting out of the Uchiha's back and protecting him from the harm of the lightning attack. Sasuke then moved the giant hand away from his face to reveal that the right half of his face was now covered in the burn marks with said marking covering him further, until his entire body was covered. Sasuke let out a small laugh as his hair grew past shoulder length and a second hand-like appendage appeared on his back. Sasuke then looked towards Naruto with a dark smirk as the sclera of his eyes turned black with a black shuriken pattern appearing over his nose.

"You see now dobe? You can never defeat me with all this power." He said as he flapped his wings to get a feel for them before he smirked at Naruto standing before him "With this power in my hands, you'll never defeat me." He said with Naruto only grinning at him.

"You truly think so Uchiha?" Naruto asked as he brought out two more tails to make a total of three he was using. His power level immediately matched Sasuke's, as their powers began to clash with the other. The atmosphere was also affected by the sudden power change, as the sky darkened over them and lightning began to appear in the clouds. Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand just continued to stare into the others eyes before they let loose a warriors scream and charged at each other with their arms sending out a punch. When the fists touched, the very essence of their chakra clashed before an explosion came by to the clash.

Naruto flew backwards to the water, but was able to spin his body and land on top of the water and began to run along the waters with Sasuke using his wings to fly over the top of valley before descending towards Naruto. Naruto saw this and began to run towards Sasuke at high speeds, before he hopped into the air and flew towards the Uchiha with his arm held back as he ascended towards the descending Sasuke. When the two neared each other, they sent their fists forward with a clash of chakra once more occurring with a huge explosion once more erupting from their attacks. A large shockwave hit the surrounding rocks in the valley, causing the ones that were unstable to fall into the water below with the boys falling back towards the waters. Naruto landed on all fours with a snarl on his face, as his jacket was burned in the explosion but he escaped unharmed. Sasuke landed on the water surface on one knee, as he grabbed his left hand in pain as it was covered in burn blisters but he also escaped with little injury.

He then scowled at Naruto before he flapped his wings with Naruto failing his tails before they charged at each other and began to exchange blows with the other, their powers clashing with the other and having an effect on the environment with the waters shaking with each punch and kick thrown. Sasuke jumped into the air before he formed a set of familiar seals before he called out "Fire release: Fire ball technique" sending out what could very well be the biggest fire ball he ever created, and was flying towards Naruto at high speeds. As the fireball neared, Naruto sent out a massive scream with a ball of chakra surrounding him and destroying the fireball with a shockwave of chakra. Naruto then raised his right arm and sent it towards Sasuke, who was currently panting after wasting a shit load of chakra on that fireball, and grabbed his leg.

Naruto then tightened his grip on Sasuke's leg and slammed him into the surrounding rock before tugging on the arm to pull the Uchiha back towards himself. Sasuke's back hit the cliff and was buried within the rock, with blood coming out of his mouth and his eyes blurring towards Naruto. That was until he felt a hard tug onto him, and was pulled back towards Naruto. When he was near, Naruto roared loudly as he nailed Sasuke with his right fist sending him flying over the top of the water. Sasuke hit the surface of the water and sailed in the air before he corrected himself and skidded along the rest of the way looking highly disheveled and worn out from the fight. Before he could even do anything else, he felt a huge clothesline nail him across his chest and ripped a hole in Sasuke's chest that would never leave due to it being a chakra wound.

Sasuke once more sailed through the air before he skidded along the water top with pain being the only thing he could feel. Naruto took in deep breaths as he felt his right arm weaken due to the strain he placed it through, while Sasuke got up from his downed position and now stood back on top of the water. He never felt such intense pain go through his body and it was beginning to take him towards his limit. He knew that he needed to end this, so he ignored the pain in his arms and made the familiar hands signs for the Chidori but this time he implanted a much of the remaining in his body, knowing that he would need as much as he could to win. The Chidori turned from blue to black in a matter of seconds with the sounds of flapping birds being given this time.

'Damnit, it looks like I'm nearing the limit on Kyuubi's chakra. I need to end this quickly.' Naruto thought as he changed his arm into the devil bringer since he knew that he would need it and raised his right arm to bring out his signature Solar Flare Rasengan. Naruto then continued to pump chakra into the Rasengan, which began to change color as the gold color turned into a demonic blood red before turning into a radiant violet color with a gold sheen surrounding it. The orb turned from blue to pitch back with the sounds of a demonic growl erupting from the very orb in his hand. Naruto snarled at the power coming off his newest Rasengan, as it was four times stronger then what the Solar Flare Rasengan was able to produce with its creator thinking of the perfect name for this new version.

The boys then charged at each other their techniques ready to clash, each boy calling out the names of their techniques

"Habataku Chidori (Flapping of one thousand birds)"

"Akuma Hibana Rasengan (Devil Spark Spiraling Sphere)"

When they called the names of their techniques and said techniques clashed, as that they could see was their chakra burst in an explosion of black and purple energy. The chakra soon formed a dome of chakra surrounding the two, with each one floating within the mass of chakra as pain went through their bodies. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other and defiantly going through the massive pain coursing through them in order to bring their fist back and connect with each other, resulting in a big bang from within in and covered the two in a white light as the dome exploded.

(Outside world: Konoha Hospital)

Everyone gasped at the sight before them, as it appeared that the boys truly did what they said they would do and take each other to their limit. Sakura felt happy to see her former teammates becoming so strong since she knew them, but was even further saddened, knowing that she could very well see the death of Sasuke.

'Why does it have to be this way? We were supposed to be teammates and friends with each other, not bitter enemies trying to settle some stupid rivalry.' Sakura thought as she watched the screen begin to show the area once more and revealed that both Naruto and Sasuke survived that attack

"**You still don't get it do you? They always saw each other as enemies, and no matter what you wish could happen while you guys were in team 7, they were always going to remain enemies." **

'But why? They are putting each other through so much pain, and for what? Just to settle some stupid rivalry that should have vanished the second we became teammates?' Sakura asked, still trying to hold onto her biased views of the shinobi world and friendships.

"**Well that's nothing but a fools wish, as there was nothing you could have done to make them friends and as a plus: they were never even trying to be nice to each other. Naruto and Sasuke would always fight with each other as well as separating themselves from each other. They were ticking time bombs waiting to explode, and while you could try to defuse them, you'll only be caught in the eventual explosion." **Inner Sakura said with Sakura sighing within her mind as she cut off the conversation with her rational side. She knew that her inner self was right in her views and while she did not like it, she knew that she had no choice but to except it.

'Maybe its time I do give up on this.' She thought to herself as she continued to watch the fight before her as it continued.

(Back to the action)

When the smoke cleared, both boys could be seen on top of the water still with their chakra being at the lowest they ever felt. Naruto lost was currently on his knees holding his right arm that was now in severe pain after what he just did. He coughed loudly as he felt the after effects of his usage of a strong technique, as his right went completely numb and knew that he wouldn't be able to move it if it wasn't for the devil bringer still surrounding his arm. Naruto grabbed hold of his right in pain as he looked towards Sasuke, who was now on his feet but knew that he held very little strength in them.

"Will you be needing my help, Sasuke-kun? You can see victory is in your grasp now." Said the voice of the snake that gave him all that power not to long ago.

'How can you help me? I'm all but spent after that last technique and I don't think I have the means to beat Naruto now.' Sasuke thought as the curse mark surrounded him again before he was back in his second form, surprising Naruto since he thought the Uchiha was done.

"Do not worry, Sasuke-kun for I shall give you my power and with it you shall be able to slay that brat." Said the voice before Sasuke screamed in pain as something appeared from the seal. Naruto then saw Sasuke's aura change with dark purple chakra before he looked towards Naruto, who's eyes widened by the sight.

Sasuke's eyes were now the gold silts of Orochimaru with the purple markings over his eyes to go with it. Sasuke then grabbed his shoulder in pain, as a strange white substance appeared from the curse mark on his back before it sprouted out until it took on the shape of eight giant snakeheads with gold silted eyes. Naruto then saw Sasuke let out a small laugh before it turned into an insane laughter with his voice changing.

"I'm finally did it, I have the Sharingan." Said Sasuke in a different voice then before but Naruto was able to recognize it as one person

"Orochimaru." Was all he said with Orochimaru/Sasuke letting loose a loud laugh

"Hello Naruto-kun, how have you been since we last met?" Orochimaru/Sasuke asked with a small chuckle leaving his mouth.

"I've been fine until you ass showed up, speaking of which how are you even here, I thought you were dead?" Naruto asked as he prepared to do what Kyuubi asked of him. Now Naruto knew where the source of Sasuke's powers and was ready to do what Kyuubi said would finish him off.

"Its quite simple actually, you see I knew that in the case that I should die before I got Sasuke-kun, I should have a back-up plan before anything was to happen to me, case and point: my death. Therefore, I embedded not only my curse mark onto Sasuke-kun but also parts of my soul that would only appear in him after my death. When my body was destroyed, my soul reappeared within Sasuke-kun where I gave him all of my power and now I'm ready to take my prize." Orochimaru/Sasuke said with the snakes responding his commands.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you do that." Naruto said as he summoned Kyuubi to his hand and gripped the blade hard as flames surrounded the blade

"And how do you plan to stop me Naruto-kun? You're all out of chakra and I highly doubt that you'll survive this battle." Orochimaru/Sasuke said with the snakes all screeching loudly to attack

"Its quite simply really, as you see I'm the jinchuriki to the Kyuubi no Yoko and there is a reason that he is the strongest." Naruto said before he summoned Kyuubi in his celestial form, but this was by far the biggest that Naruto has ever summoned him in. Kyuubi then held out his right hand and a sword appeared in his hand made of red chakra, which was also surrounded in fire and now stood in parallel with the white haired boy.

Orochimaru/Sasuke snarled before he sent his snakes to attack Naruto, only for them to be killed as fast as they came. Naruto managed to cut all but one head of the snakes, which opened its mouth and out came Orochimaru in his form with his Kusanagi sword in hand.

"It looks like only I can kill you now since Sasuke-kun is to weak right now to do it himself." Orochimaru said before he was stabbed by Kyuubi's flame blade, while Naruto smirked towards Orochimaru

"Alright Orochimaru, I think you'll be going now." Naruto said with Orochimaru only laughing at him

"You think this little cut can kill me so easily-" He stated before he began to feel something was wrong. He looked towards his cut and saw red chakra beginning to surround his body along with the snake until they were covered in red chakra while Sasuke was unaffected by the technique for some reason. Orochimaru looked towards Naruto in confusion, who then laughed at him for his confusion before he explained.

"You see Kyuubi informed me of what you were doing to the Uchiha and that you were feeding him your chakra, so I simply continued to attack the Uchiha until he came to his limit so you'll show up." He said as the snake was covered in flames along with Orochimaru, who was screaming in agony at this.

"What are you doing to me?" Orochimaru said, as he was now feeling as if god just gave him the finger a second time with death

"Kyuubi told me of his sword called kagirinai hinote (Eternal Blaze), which was given to him by the gods that has the ability to slay all forms of evil in the world with but a single stroke of its blade. However, there is one thing about this weapon that separates it from all others and that is its one and only technique in its arsenal called grand repentance. Its effect only activates the second it's embedded into something, for example you." Naruto said as he could see Orochimaru now screaming at the ungodly pain he was feeling while Naruto continued, "I take it your feeling extreme and intense heat aren't you? Well that is the power of this technique, as it will literally burn your soul into ash and all forms of your soul will also be eradicated; namely Sasuke's curse seal. So it looks likes you this will be the last time we'll see each other Orochimaru, and while I wish Anko-chan could be here to see this, I think she'll be fine knowing that your dead. So I will no longer delay your trip as we now part ways, farewell." Naruto said giving a mock bow, as Orochimaru was now completely consumed in the flames. Orochimaru screamed as a ring of fie surrounded his body before it exploded into an orange orb and took in the body of the snake that was now detached from Sasuke. The orb floated in the air before it began to shrink within itself until it vanished into the air, leaving behind only small particles of ash.

The last thing remaining of a man the world knew as Orochimaru

Naruto quickly dismissed Kyuubi before his body would feel the effects of bringing out the fox in his celestial form. He also dismissed the devil bringer, as his arm was now moveable but the pain remained in his body. Naruto then looked towards Uchiha Sasuke with a deep smirk on his face, as he saw that the boy could barely move anymore after his curse mark was removed and was now weak beyond all doubt.

"Its time we finish this Uchiha." Naruto said as he held up his right arm and brought out one more Rasengan.

"Yes, lets finish this." Sasuke said forming one last Chidori in his hand before running towards Naruto, who was doing the same despite their bodies protest. As they neared each other, they held one last jutsu clash between their best techniques, as a white light consumed them and they now stood before the other in a white plain.

"So Uchiha, I take it your spent huh?" Naruto asked with Sasuke only giving him a blank stare

"So are you dobe, I however don't plan on losing anytime soon." Sasuke said with Naruto shaking his head in disappointment

"You still don't get it do you Uchiha?" Naruto said before looking Sasuke dead in the eye "I told you that this was going to be something that only one of us can survive from, and no matter what kind of defiance you may think can save you will only result in failure." Naruto said as he held up his right fist, "I know that you felt it as well, but whenever our fist clash with an enemy we respect or despise with untold amounts, we see a vision in our minds." Naruto said, as he looked Sasuke dead in the eye

"And my vision says that our war, our true war has yet to come."

(Meanwhile)

After seeing that, all the participants within the room watched in pure shock of what just happened.

Orochimaru was once alive and living through Sasuke until he was killed again by Naruto and a strange jutsu that they had no idea existed

There was only one thought that ran through everyone's minds simultaneously

'Well damn'

(Back to the action)

The force behind the explosion rocked the waters beneath their feet, as both boys flew backwards with Sasuke landing on the ground and Naruto skidding along the surface of the water. Both boys bodies laid prone on their respective area before Naruto sat up. He quickly got back up to his feet before he walked towards the land that Sasuke was currently laying and saw that the boy couldn't get up from down position.

Naruto stared towards the downed form of Uchiha Sasuke with a deep smirk on his face as he raised his right fist

"I told you I would win." Naruto said with his smirk still plastered on his face, as he summoned Rebellion to his hand to finally kill the Uchiha and rid the world of one more unwanted asshole.

However, that smirk was soon wiped clean from his face as a blade went through his back and come out from his stomach. Naruto coughed up blood in shock until he looked behind his back to find that the sword was held by Kazama Sotachi, the man that he fought on Devils Island months ago. The man said nothing as he drove the blade in deeper, causing more blood to erupt from the boy's throat, while his grip on Rebellion loosened and caused the blade to fall onto the ground. Sotachi then pulled the blade out of the boy causing him fall onto his knees before landing face first on the ground, his blood pooling around his body.

"**You did well my descendant, however I still need the Uchiha and I can't let you interfere." **Sotachi said as he walked over to Sasuke, who was currently picking himself up from his downed position.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked with Sotachi placing a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder and gave some more of his chakra so he could walk

"**Do not worry about my timing; just be prepared what's in store for your future." **He said before he turned around to find Naruto stirring. The white haired boy placed his hand on the ground and slowly pushed himself back to his feet and glared at the two shinobi before him

"You bastard, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked while grabbing holding of his arm, which still hurting like a bitch

"**It appears that I once more underestimated you, as you seem to have quite the control over your powers." **Sotachi said with a smirk on his face **"However, as for why I am here it's simply really; I cannot allow you to kill Sasuke, he's needed." **Sotachi said before Sasuke came brushing past him and hitting Naruto with a Chidori. Naruto could only stare at the hand, as he went through his stomach and out of his back.

The Uchiha smirked darkly at the white haired boy as his Sharingan spun madly, before the Uchiha pulled his arm out of the boy "Its to bad you'll be dead before you can see me become what you would never accomplish." He said as Naruto staggered on his feet but did not fall, he stood his ground. Naruto coughed up more blood but was still able to keep his ground. That is until Sotachi stabbed him with Rebellion, causing his eyes to widened before he fell backwards and landed into the water, his body sinking to the dark depths below with the only thing he remembered were the sight of Sotachi's and Sasuke's grin.

(With Naruto)

The white haired boy felt his life beginning to leave him as he drifted down towards the bottom of the dark lake, the darkness consuming him as the perfect grave awaited him down at the bottom of the water. Naruto felt all of the strength his body leave him and no matter what kind of resistance he tried to regain his strength, it was all for nothing.

'I guess I just fooled myself into thinking that I would not die by his hands, Tssh how foolish?' Naruto thought to himself, not noticing the hand coming towards him or the pulsing of Rebellion.

(Unknown area)

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was now in a large white plain that never seemed to end. He could only gaze at the nothingness that surrounded him and felt that this could take some getting used to since he was now in the afterlife

"So I take it you've given up already?" asked a familiar voice to Naruto, as he turned to greet the person behind him

"Father?" Naruto said as he saw the Yondaime stand before him with a slightly disappointed look on his face

"I'm sure that your surprised to see me again, well that was because I designed the seal that incase your death comes before the seal can absorb the Kyuubi completely, I would appear in your mind and rescue you from deaths door. But I must say that I'm surprised with you my son, are you trying to give up on living?" Minato asked his son, who only hung his head in shame

"No dad, I haven't, it's just that I'm all but drained after that fight and I don't know what to do anymore." He said with Minato placing a hand on the boys shoulder

"Then perhaps its time you finally gain what is rightfully yours. Your true power." He said with Naruto looking shocked at that

"True power? You mean the trigger?" He said with Minato nodding

"Yes Naruto, the trigger that you will need to defeat Sotachi. He is a full-blooded demon now and is by far even more powerful then before after taking hold of that sword on his back. You will need all your power to face him and I can help you with it." Minato said with Naruto nodding

"Very well then, what do I have to do?" He asked with Minato smirking at his son

"Let your anger become the trigger and you shall gain the power you need."

(Outside world: Konoha Hospital)

The clan heads as well as the sannin and the jounin's were currently gaping at what they just saw, as the Yondaime literally appeared in the mind of the boy and saved him from death. Hiruzen and Jiraiya could only smirk after their minds processed what they just saw, as Minato once again proved that he was just as unpredictable as Naruto.

'Like Father, Like Son.' They thought while the Konoha twelve could only look on in shock.

Naruto was the son of the Yondaime? In addition, what exactly did he have to do with the Kyuubi no Yoko? Wasn't the beast supposed to be dead?

Sakura was the only person that was curious to find out, so she asked her new teacher what she knew.

"Tsunade-sama, what does the Kyuubi and the Yondaime have to do with Naruto?" She asked, unknowingly getting the attention of everyone in the room

"That will be told a little later after this is over." Tsunade said, still paying attention to the fight before her eyes

(With Sasuke and Sotachi)

"It looks like the dobe won't be coming back from that, but why haven't I received my Mangekyou?" Sasuke asked, as while he may have hated Naruto to every extent of his being, Naruto was still the only true friend he had in the world. Sotachi looked at the water and knew that something was wrong, as he could see Naruto's body sinking to the bottom of the lake thanks to the Mashingan yet his power level has yet to deplete or even vanish.

"**I don't know either, but it does not matter for we have business to attend to." **He said as he and Sasuke began to walk away from the place that would mark Naruto's grave

**DA-DUM **

The duo stopped in their tracks as they heard the sound coming from somewhere but could not find it

**DA-DUM **

**DA-DUM **

The sound came again with both men now turning to towards the lake that now held a red glow coming from underneath it

(Back with Naruto)

Suddenly Rebellion pulsed again with a bright sheen overtaking it for a moment before the guard burst open, as did the mouth of the skull while the eyes glowed a bright red. A moment later Naruto's eyes snapped open as his chakra exploded outwardly, causing the water to form a huge whirlpool in the center of the lake as Rebellion flew into the air and hovered above the whirlpool. Sasuke and Sotachi looked on in amazement before they were hit by a sudden invisible force that sent them flying backwards but they landed on their feet.

To their shock stood Naruto, who was now surrounded in a white aura that vanished once ever few seconds until he brought his head back

"RRRAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **

The sound of Naruto's roar rocked the area as chakra once more exploded from in a bright gold color until it cleared and revealed Naruto standing tall before his enemies but he looked completely different then before. His outer appearance, while humanoid, could only be described as a demon by others that would see it. He now stood at the height of 5'11 with long spiky white hair. The creature was black and red in color with black spikes running along its arm and legs with a large red symbol in middle of its chest

(AN: I would go into deep explanation about his devil trigger but I had a hard time trying to describe it, so just think of Dante's devil trigger from DMC 4 except with long white hair in the style of Goku while he's in SSJ3 instead as that what I was trying to go for)

The humanoid figure of Naruto held up his arm and called Rebellion to his hand, which landed gracefully in his palm. Before Sotachi could even see it coming, he felt the strikes of Naruto going across his chest and removing his left arm, causing him to scream out in pain. Naruto then held up Rebellion into his stinger stance and sent the attack towards, Sotachi who thought quickly, took hold of the force edge. He soon felt the force of the stinger attack from Naruto, but this time it was far powerful then before, as it forced him to glide along the ground with Sasuke standing behind him, staring at Naruto in shock

"**Amazing, you awakened the devil trigger." **Sotachi said as he placed the force edge on his back and took hold of his now missing appendage. He then saw Naruto take hold of the Rebellion sword in a reverse grip, preparing for his next technique. Eyes widening, he took hold of Sasuke before he prepared to use his technique **"We will meet again boy, but next time you won't be as lucky to cut off one of my arms." **As he and Sasuke disappeared while Naruto sent out his attack and the sent blades of chakra towards the surrounding rock. When the blades of chakra connected onto the rock, Naruto bent down on one knee as his demonic form left him and the fatigue of the fight now took over thus making him fall over unconscious, onto the ground.

As Naruto allowed the peaceful feeling on being unconscious over take him, all he could think about was the power that he would now wielded

(On screen: End Flashback – Two hours later)

Tsunade sighed again as she sat before her old teacher and teammate, who was in his serious mode at the current time. Jiraiya was always foolish when it came to certain things in his shinobi career, but when it came to wars or even a shinobi mission; he was a very serious battle strategist.

"So I take it this has to be done huh?" Tsunade said with Jiraiya nodding his head as he presented the contract for the alliance with Suna. After the agreement was made between them, they would have to arrange a marriage between a princess of wind and a prince of fire, however the council said that it would to be between the children of the Yondaime Hokage and Kazekage, namely Naruto and Temari. Tsunade felt angry at another girl getting with her future husband but knew that she couldn't object to it since they needed to keep their relationship a secret until Naruto became her replacement.

"I'm afraid so, Konoha is not in a position to deny any kind of proposal given by allies to solidify the alliance nor should we ignore the fact that the girl stated that she wanted a date during her match in the chunin exam." Sarutobi said with Tsunade sighing again

"Alright, I'll agree to the terms but that doesn't mean I would have to like it. Anyway, how is Naruto doing?" She asked after the boy woke up and was currently back home to rest from his fight with the Uchiha traitor.

"He's fine but he stated that his chakra control has been shot to hell after he went through his ascension. However, he did say that he never felt stronger in his life then he does now." Jiraiya said with Tsunade nodding

"That's good to know, but what do you plan to do?" She asked

"I think I'm going to take him out of the village for awhile, to get his control back to the way it should be as well as helping him master his new form. It might take a full three years before he could use it as well as return to his previous strength." Jiraiya said with Tsunade nodding

"Very well then, just make sure you both come back alive." She said with her old teammate smirking at her

"Don't worry, I will"

(Meanwhile – Otogakure)

"**Sasuke, are you ready for what you will go through? It will be a very intense procedure that only a select few have survived." **Sotachi said with the Uchiha laying in the pentagram he drew in his and the Uchiha's own blood for the process to work. This was something that he only preformed a few times and in each subject, only a few lived through the process that he called 'Rebirth'. This was something that demons would use on humans to create a Hanyou of either their blood or the blood of another demon, since the Hanyou the human turns to depends on which type of demon he or she always thinks about on a daily basis. However, since he held full devil blood it would only be ten times harder to survive, since devil blood can only create a half devil.

"I don't care, as long as I gain the power I need to finally kill the dobe." Sasuke said with Sotachi raising an eyebrow

"**Oh? You no longer wish to kill your brother?" **Sotachi asked with Sasuke shaking his head

"No, I will kill him eventually but the one I truly want is Naruto." Sasuke said, knowing that the white haired half devil beat him once more, and that was infuriating to him. He needed to prove that he is the stronger one between them, and if it meant selling his soul for it then he would gladly give it away.

"**Very well then, let the ritual begin. I must first warn you that this procedure will be highly unbearable, so only think about the person you hate the most in life and you will ease through it. Once this is over, you shall become a half devil and with that the power you will need to kill my descendant." **Sotachi said, making a few one handed seals before he slammed his hand onto the seal pattern, thus beginning the 'Rebirth'.

The process was slow and agonizing, as the seals Sotachi drew around the room began to slowly move onto Sasuke's body and fuse with his skin, feeling as if it were being ripped of by a meat grinder. After hours of unbridled pain, the final seals moved onto the center of his chest and formed a pentagram seal that he was lying on, but only smaller. Sotachi watched from the other side of the room, using his eyes to calculate the rising power level within Sasuke's body.

'**He's doing well and he's managed to survive the first step of the ritual, but now its time for the second stage.' **Sotachi thought as Sasuke's scream now intensified, as a purple beam shot from his chest and towards the ceiling. Black flames built up around the outer pentagram before they slowly engulfed his body until nothing remained of his body but the purple beam. A few moments later, a bright white light shinned through the flames before it burst and exposed a bright light into the room, forcing Sotachi to cover his eyes from the blinding light. Once it subsided, he was greeted with the sight of a humanoid silhouette in the wake of the ritual

Sasuke was currently huffing in as much air into his lungs as he possibly could, as the ritual was now complete and the only thing that was truly different about him now was that his hair was longer. However, that was to the normal vision of a regular person, as Sotachi could see the immensely large power level now held within Uchiha Sasuke. He then walked up to the boy and helped him get to his feet before he smirked at him.

"**Congratulations on surviving the process and for that I will give you a reward for it." **He said as he pulled out a large double-edged sword with a dragons mouth as the guard **"This sword is called Alastor, and it's a lightning based devil arm that you will soon master within the next three years. Since I only have one arm at the moment, I won't be able to train you to the fullest right now but in time I will." **Sotachi said before he left the newly 'reborn' Uchiha within his room to look at his sword with a deep smirk on his face.

This was the power that he was looking for, the power he wished to gain for many years and it felt great to have it now.

(Namikaze estate)

Naruto could currently be found in his training field relaxing on his back and gazing at his palm for what felt like a few hours. The ascension not only changed him internally but also physically, as his hair was now longer and reached past his shoulders. He wanted to cut it off but the girls begged him not to, saying that it made him look sexier.

The boy could not get over the fact that his devil trigger had finally awakened and now he was stronger then he ever was beforehand. However, that also fucked up his chakra control and some of his muscles were still sore in that fight, so he couldn't truly get into training his new powers right now.

Nevertheless, he still couldn't believe how much power he used, it felt so exhilarating yet dangerous at the same time, so he knew that he would first have to master his devil trigger before he could use it again.

"Hey gaki." Said the voice of Jiraiya as he appeared beside his white haired godson

"What do you want Ero-sannin?" he asked with his god father smirking at him

"We're going to be leaving the village for a little bit so you can go pick up Temari and give her that date she won in the chunin exams." He said with Naruto nodding before an idea crossed through his mind

"Do you think we could go through spring country? I wanna visit someone over there that has been long overdue." Naruto said, knowing that he would have to go see Koyuki again.

"Alright then, just be ready to leave A.S.A.P." He said before he left the boy to his thoughts.

As Naruto stared into the sky, he could only imagine what was going to happen in the future as he and Sasuke both had the same thought going through their thoughts

'In three years, I will see you again and when that day comes…I am going to kill you'

AN: Damn that took a good minute to write but I told you guys that I would have this out by the next weekend, and before some of you wish to say that I'm rushing this; I'm not. This was incredibly easy to write, as all I had to focus on was Naruto and Sasuke along with the ideas I had going into this fight. Now some of you may like how I killed of Orochimaru, while several others recognize what I did. For those that don't allow to remind you of the question I asked in chapter 27 about the baddest villain will all know and love

To those that got it right, it was the Joker but you didn't get the movie that I was implying towards.

The movie I got that idea from was from Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, where he placed a chip on the body of Tim Drake that allowed his memories and his own mind to take him over when he wanted. That is how I got that idea for Orochimaru to use the same method on Sasuke, since I wanted to remove his curse mark so I can use what I have planned for him, which was making him a half devil. Some of you don't like that and I have to honestly say that I don't give a shit weather you like it or not. It's my story, so shut the fuck up about what _**I **_want to do and just read the damn story.

Now its manga review time and for the first time in a long time, I have allot of things that I enjoyed from the last two chapters, so instead of the manga getting one A, it will receive three from me this time.

I – Not revealing what was in the mystery casket: I honestly didn't truly see anything that would count for this grade so I just put this up so I can move onto the next one

F – Making Naruto eat worms: This was really a fuck it kind of thing for me, since I also didn't find anything worth a failure

D – Karin in the interrogation: I honestly don't care about that part of the story as like I said previously, its just another girl that Naruto won't be fucking anytime soon. What also gets a D is Tsunade wanting to eat the pig, as your not supposed to eat a cute little pig. You're supposed to make it fat first so it will be as ugly and full of meat, since we all know that ham and ribs are probably gods gifts to earth. Well that and pornography, HOORAY FOR PRONOGRAPHY!

C – Kabuto joining Akastuki: Okay, this wasn't all that bad to me as it at least gives the main villains more of an edge for the final part of the story that is looking more and more likely to become another time skip. I hope to see more of Kabuto's abilities on a later chapter although I'm glad that there won't be an Anko/Kabuto fight, as she would more then likely get killed off in the fight. What I also liked about that is that he appears to want to know the truth behind ninjutsu's, not learning all of them.

B – The return of Summoning Jutsu: Impure world resurrection: I always wondered if that technique would ever make another appearance, since Orochimaru didn't truly use it like I thought he would when he fought Sarutobi. His chakra level at the time was probably above Kage level, so he could have summoned Minato at any time. I was also surprised that the Nidaime knew the technique, as I would have never seen him recalling the dead, but then again his brother could control seven of the nine so I can see how that was thought up. I hope that is what Kishimato is planning, though its not like it hasn't been done over and over and over and over and over again on this website, but that doesn't mean we don't enjoy it

A – Naruto finally accepting the Kyuubi's power: I can't help but think that its about time for Naruto to accept who he is, as he should know by now that he and the fox are together and no matter how much he wants to deny it, there stuck together. So hopefully, we'll see more Kyuubi Naruto fights in the fourth great war arc. What also gets an A is that he gains the key, as I have been waiting to see what would happen with that idea, as all I saw was Jiraiya summon Gamatora and talk about a certain jutsu that the Yondaime wants him to master. I know that it isn't the Reaper death seal, as that involves the Shinigami and the penalty for getting him involved in human matters requires you surrendering your soul to him. The last thing that gets an A is the eventually meeting of Kirabi and Naruto, as I wanted to see that happen for a while and I look forward to it. I also look forward to the return of Kisame, as that fight will be epic.

Now I'll close my normal review with my usual rant about something but this time around I am going to take a different road and actually thank Kishimato for changing the game again. It appears that these last two to five chapters have either reinstated or changed the game for me and I have to say that I'm excited about it. However, it also tells me that the possibility of a part three coming is more then likely to happen, as it would be better to have the fourth great war set up in its own scenario so that their can be more of an opening to the characters that need to be presented more. It also would help establish the return of the ten tails, but it would be very confusing to have the ten tails return since Naruto would have to die in order for that to happen, but who knows at this point as Kishimato appears to be shuffling ideas in his mind right now on what to do. We shall hopefully see what happens soon but it may not be in this year. Perhaps 2011 but not 2010.

Now I will be taking a small break on this story to give my other ones the updates that they need but after that, I will be focusing solely on ending this fic on the timeline I set for myself. I'm sure some of you would think that I would post two chapters on the same day so I could get the story done faster but the answer will be no. The last time I did that, I gave three chapters at once and instead of reviewing all three chapters like I thought people would, they just went to the last one and used that as a review for all three. I cannot tell you how pissed off I was when that happened, so for the sake of my sanity and willingness to not cuss someone out, I will never do that again.

As always rate, review, or give a funny comment but for the love of god no questions on stupid shit. Someone gave me a review just to ask what chapters I changed instead of reviewing the chapter or asking me at the end or just sending me a damn pm. Also to the few that will show me their 'rage' about what I did to Sasuke, please don't bother as most of you can't even write with proper spelling and grammar. And lets not even forget the horrors of them writing in all capital letters, Oh I'm shaking in my boots just thinking about it (Sarcastic remark).

Until Next Time

Peace


	31. Mission 31

CH.31 – Change of Pace

What's up everybody and welcome back to the ride with chapter 31 up. Now I should warn all of you that this is a short chapter but its mainly meant to be used as a filler chapter so of course I'm going to go hard on this one as most would think. Now I think I should point this out but last chapter I got a review telling me that he thought that I didn't give the manga review their correct positions or something like that. Now while I'm one that enjoys a good argument (You know the one that is very fun to have), I'm afraid that you wasted your time on that, as that was my opinion on what I thought was the best in those chapters which has the Edo Tensei jutsu at B and Naruto's character changes at A, so deal with it.

Now let's get it on

Two figures were currently heading towards the north gates of Konoha with one was taller than the other by shoulder height alone but looked to be just as powerful as the taller one. Both were currently marveling at the village below them. On the right side was a man with long spiky white hair wearing forest green pants and a grey shirt with a red vest over it. This image alone immediately told many that this was the Toad Sannin Jiraiya.

The shorter one to his left held long white hair in a long mop look that reached his shoulders, with silted sapphire blue eyes. His current attire consisted of a pair of black pants and black boots with the bottoms taped with a black gun hoister around his waist that currently held two of them. He wore a long sleeved black muscle shirt with black fingerless gloves, with a sword currently held in the left hand, and a black elite jounin vest over the shirt. Over that was a blood red haori with black flames licking the bottom with the kanji for 'Konoha's Red Devil' on the back. Finally, he had the Konoha headband wrapped around his forehead with a long black strap that currently rested over the exotic looking sword on his back.

The two figures continued on their walk until they reached the front gate where two chunin met them at the front and held up their hands

"Halt, state your name and reason's for entering Konoha." They said with the taller of the two figures

"My name is Jiraiya of Toad , returning from a departure mission." He said before the short one spoke

"My name is Namikaze Naruto, returning from leave of absence." Naruto said with a small smile on his face

'Home sweet home' He thought as the gates opened to allow the two shinobi to walk into the village

(Elsewhere)

It was a beautiful day within Konohagakure as three long years passed since the departure of one Namikaze Naruto, and things were by far more different then they were previously when the boy left. Tsunade relaxed into her recliner chair and looked around her office with a small smile on her face. It seemed like only yesterday that the then fourteen-year-old white haired boy left the village and could return home at anytime now. She couldn't help but feel anxious to see him, along with the other girls that held his heart, and knew that it would only be a matter of hours before he made his return.

She then began to reminisce over what has happened in the last three years since the boy left, as allot of things happened to change the old ways they done things. The first thing that changed in the village was her removing the civilian council of the main council seats as well removing them from anything to do with shinobi or military plans. She felt that if anyone was to blame for the way Konoha ran their gennin program, it was the civilians as they constantly made appeals to the council about how their children would return worn out from the days training and like idiots, they all lowered the standards in the academy.

As such in a month's time, the entire Konoha academy has been refined and redesigned to match the things that were supposed to be done in the first place when it was started. The first thing she changed was the placement of teams, as while it was designed that the teams would be paired dependent upon their score level in order to balance them. She now had it where instead of a chunin instructor heading the academy it would be a jounin handling the position instead, with the chunin acting as sensei to a group of gennin when they do shinobi training simulations. What also was changed was that all D-rank missions were now performed in the academy, so that way the teamwork setting would already be evident before they left.

With this change in function, their gennin has showed better results in their teamwork and academy standing since the chunin would act as evaluators to access their level of skill in each department. It also helped with the jounin instructors being involved, as they held more experience then the chunin would and as an extra precaution, she had the tree and water walking exercises added into their graduation requirement, thus giving their would be jounin teachers a better feel of their students.

What also changed to a great degree was their kunoichi program, as she completely wiped out the old ways of teaching the girls how to pick flowers or conduct tea ceremonies. The kunoichi of this village was now becoming a serious division amongst the shinobi forces, as well as the hospital and the fields themselves. Within the last three years, she finally had gotten what she wished in adding a medic to every gennin team to lighten the amount of gennin deaths. She made it a requirement that all future kunoichi must partake in lessons on being a medic and after a year of taking it and you wished to continue in the field then you may do so. It was thanks to that that the number of gennin deaths drastically decreased and it was now a rarity that a gennin would die on a C-rank mission, something she was happy to see happen.

Upon that year's chunin exam, the three teams that became gennin walked in and completely dominated the whole exam with an iron fist, and the same results came every time the chunin exams were held. In addition, it was thanks to this new regimen that the gennin already held enough experience in teamwork that they could easily take a C-rank mission without a problem.

Another thing that changed in the village was the removal and execution of Shimura Danzo and his Root ANBU foundation. The man had seemingly tried to escape the village and head over to Oto, since said village was under Anarchy rule at the time, but was reported in by her spy about what he planned to do and simply sent a group of ANBU to subdue him. She was surprised to learn of all the secrets he hid from not only the village but from the very nose of the council, including his involvement with Orochimaru.

It turned out that he came to Orochimaru after Hiruzen found out about his serial killings and offered himself as a test subject to regain his lost arm. Orochimaru would then accept the deal and as such inject him with cells of a lost clan from Mizu called the Taisha clan, who was said to hold a bloodline that allowed their cells to rebuild and regenerate any lost appendages or mass of cells lost. The experiment was a success until the man stated that he also wanted to have his newly regenerated arm to contain the Sharingans of Uchiha soldiers he had killed long before the Uchiha clan massacre.

The snake agreed to it as well, as long as he got one of the Sharingans to study for his own purposes and as such, Danzo was given them to use. It was also stated that he gained the cells of the Shodaime Hokage as well, thus giving him wood release abilities from her grandfather.

She knew that if that man was given the chance, he would have attacked Naruto is the hopes of controlling the Kyuubi as his ultimate weapon. That must have been the major reason why he was so forceful with the idea of turning him into their weapon, as he could insure that Naruto remained his and his alone with the power of the Sharingan and the Shodaime's at his disposal.

'To think, that man almost got his way at one point if it wasn't for one civilian apposing the idea and changed his vote for no. Had he not done that then I don't know what would happen to Naruto-kun.' She thought before the door of her office opened to reveal a disheveled looking Shizune, who looked as if she ran fifteen miles from wherever she came from.

"Tsunade-sama, I got wonderful news." Shizune said with Tsunade immediately picking up her head in wonder

"What is it Shizune?" She asked with the black haired girl squealing with delight

"Naruto-kun is back." She said with Tsunade bursting out of her seat

"Really? Where is he?" She asked with Shizune once again going crazy

"He should just be entering the market district; if we hurry we'll catch him." She said before she ran back towards the area Naruto should be in with her Hokage in tow, knowing that she would want to see the white haired young man as much as she did.

(Meanwhile)

The two shinobi were now walking towards the Namikaze compound by taking a small detour through the marketing district. Naruto was currently taking all the surroundings with his eyes landing on the Hokage monument but more so on the fifth head that was now on the rock. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the appearance of his fiancés head on the rock and was sure that if their relationship were revealed to anyone, then they would no doubt take Tsunade's head off the monument.

'It would also force the councils to pick a Hokage of their choice, which would no doubt be Hatake if he wasn't already a lazy bastard.' Naruto thought before he heard someone speak to him and his godfather.

"I see someone has finally returned." Said the voice, causing Naruto and Jiraiya to look to the side to see Tsunade and Shizune approaching them, with Tsunade wrapping him up in a one armed hug and Shizune giving a hug across his shoulder. Tsunade couldn't help but marvel at how much the boy has changed over the last three years as he now looked like a full splitting image of the Yondaime Hokage, except with pure white hair and whisker marks on his face.

"So how hey things been since I've been gone? Anything that the councils tried to do while I was absent?" He asked with Tsunade shaking her head with a smile on her face

"Nope, the council has been completely redesigned with the civilians having far less power then they originally held when Hiruzen-sensei was in charge. It has also made it eligible for me to change up the entire academy's function and curriculum, slowly bringing us back to the way we were in terms of power before the Kyuubi attack. I'm sure that with a few more additions and changes along with the resurrection of your clan, we'll be back to full strength for the first time in so many years." Tsunade said with a smile on her face, knowing that her term is finally going to bring back Konoha to what they were with her grandfather as leader.

"I'm glad to here that but I got the feeling that you are not mentioning something to me." Naruto said with Tsunade laughing to herself a little before she spoke

"Oh that, well since you're a jounin in rank and you have returned to the village you have to attend council meetings." She said with Naruto looking wide-eyed

"What? Nobody told me I have to do that." Naruto said before he narrowed his eyes towards Jiraiya, who simply laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head

"Well I would have mentioned it but we were to busy training for me to even remember it." He said with Tsunade nodding

"Also you have to remember that Shizune runs the hospital and I'm the Hokage. Shizune is practically always busy and if I take your place, then that would only expose our relationship." She said with Naruto grabbing his head in pain

"This is bullshit at its finest." He said with Tsunade frowning before a smirk came to her face

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, there not that bad and I promise that I'll make it up to you later." She said with a glint in her eye that told the white haired boy what she was implying towards.

"Fine, but make sure that I don't regret this." He said before he left in a whirl of flames

(Elsewhere)

Kazama Sotachi was currently watching his apprentice fight well over two hundred shinobi, who was currently being slaughtered by the raven haired teen as he swung his sword, Alastor, and slayed those who thought they could battle the lightning natured sword. The man had a smirk on his face that could threaten to split his face in half if it grew any larger then it already was. The boy was progressing immensely in his powers as a half devil and he knew that when the time was right, the boy would become a great tool in his quest to take over the world. He now had all the tools he need in binging the world to his knees but he still had allot of preparation to do in order to achieve his goal

He first needed to get an army of his warriors together, so he may bring them the same metamorphosis he brought in those two prototypes three years ago. He worked endlessly over the last three years in creating more human/devil arm hybrids, and while there were a few successes in those that passed through the trails, there was still a large fatality rate in them. Then to make matters worse, there was still the matter of the sound four being dead and his descendant taking one of them as his mate, he now had limited access to what the hybrids true potential could reach.

He also had another thing to worry about in terms of the bijuu he had in his control after he killed that Akatsuki group three years ago. He currently held four of them, they being the Sanbi, the Yonbi, the Gobi, and the Rokubi, and while he had plans for them, he wasn't sure if they were enough to do what he wanted with them. He would have gone after the other three holders, of course excluding his descendant, but he couldn't risk attacking Kumo with the eight tails holder not only mastering his control over his bijuu but also holding Samehada. If he attacked, then he could very well die since the man was renowned for his powers as possibly being the strongest shinobi in kumo.

He also couldn't risk trying to get the Shichibi and Nibi carriers, since they were now in Konoha and could very well be the mates of his descendant and his cousin now, which would force him into a fight with those two and that was something he couldn't afford since they were needed. Therefore, that was also out of the question, meaning he would have to do something to gain the amount of power he needed to get his plans set in motion.

'**There is still those three Orochimaru gave the curse mark too, but one is inactive and the other just uses his to increase the power of his bloodline. That other one at least holds the strongest curse mark Orochimaru has ever made, but would it at least help somewhat?' **He thought to himself before something came to mind **'Maybe I need to do something that involves the bijuu and those three but what?' **He asked himself before Kabuto appeared by his side with his snake appendage hissing loudly.

"Sotachi-sama, the search group you sent out is still looking through the demon realm but they say that they are getting closer by the hour." Kabuto said with Sotachi nodding his head

"**Good Kabuto, now I would like for you to do something else for me." **Sotachi said with Kabuto bowing to his master

"What do you wish for me to do my lord?" He asked

"**I want you to gather Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo into the power chambers and awaited my arrival. Also have you mastered Orochimaru's forbidden technique?" **He asked with Kabuto nodding as he slammed his palms together and brought up a box, which opened to reveal a figure that resembled Orochimaru. Kabuto then closed the box up and dismissed it from the area, causing Sotachi's smirk to deepen at that sight.

"It took me a while to get the hang of it but I can now use the technique at will, however it's still very taxing on my chakra." He said, as while he now held the chakra of an ANBU captain, he was still very far from being on the same level as Orochimaru and Senju Tobirama was when it came to using this technique.

"**Very well then, I know what to do to fix that problem but for now please do as I asked and gather those three to the power chamber." **He said with Kabuto nodding before he vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Sotachi to watch his apprentice kill the last shinobi and stab his sword the back of one with his hand on the hilt of the sword

"I'm through with these pathetic weaklings, give me a better challenge." The teen said with Sotachi smiling at him

"**Now, now Sasuke-kun, you have no need to rush into battle without first getting a feel of fighting multiple opponents, besides you know how much you wanted to test your eyes out." **Sotachi said with Sasuke looking at his sensei with a deep scowl on his face

Sasuke has changed over the course of time, as the darkness in his heart has finally consumed him and all hopes of light getting in was gone. He currently wore a white zip up shirt with the Uchiha emblem on the back and black arm bracers with black pants and sandals with purple rope tied around his waist. The teen then pulled out his sword from his victims back and placed it on his back before he walked over to his teacher with his eyes looking far different than before. They were still the same black color but had what appeared to be a red star pattern with a triangle in the center of the star with three ovals in the triangle.

"I know, the power of the dual Mangekyou is amazing and I'm glad that you were able to get Madara's eyes when you killed him or else I never would have gotten these." He said with Sotachi smirking at him

"**Well you should feel glad because you earned them, but now its time for you to gain your next devil arm." **He said with Sasuke's eyes widening slightly. He has been using Alastor for the past three years now and to gain a new weapon now must have meant something important was to be done.

"What's the occasion?" He asked

"**It appears that the time for what I have waited for is slowly coming to pass in as little as six months, so I would have to find the object that will be greatly needed before it arrives to this world." **Sotachi said with Sasuke raising an eyebrow

"What is coming to this world?" He asked with Sotachi giving him a dark smile

"**The Devil Eclipse." **

(The next day)

Naruto groaned deeply as he ran his hand over his face after going through a long night of sex, sex, and more sex. Upon the moment of him opening the door and say that he was home, he was soon buried in a pile of female bodies. After that, he had to go through hardcore sex with Kurenai and Anko, then move onto Yugito, then Tayuya, then Tenten, then Haku, and finally Hinata, who made sure she got hers tenfold. Said girl currently had her head on top of his chest and held onto him as if the moment he got up then Hinata would wake up and thus continue the sex from last night.

He couldn't believe that he was able to get three years without the girls out in one day straight, although he was sure that if Koyuki were here then she would try to get involved if they could have a relationship. After seeing the girl again, she became extremely happy to see him and thus they both started to spend allot of time together. However, as they spent time together they slowly realized that they couldn't have the kind of relationship they would have liked, since she was a daimyo and he was a jounin for Konoha.

They couldn't have a relationship in any way without one leaving their village, which would affect many people that they had depending on them. As such they had no choice but to be friends, but that doesn't mean that they can't flirt and think about the other every occasionally.

He was brought out of his muse when he heard a knock on his door and saw Temari standing there with a smirk on her face that told him she wanted her turn very soon

"I see you had yourself a wild night." She said with Naruto sitting up slightly but enough to allow Hinata's arm fall off his chest and grabbed her pillow.

"You don't even know that half of it, so what do you want Temari-chan?" He asked with the girl's smirk widening a little more as she spoke

"Well first thing is that Tsunade wants you in her office as soon as possible, and the second thing is that I want what you promised me three years ago in the exams, remember?" She asked with Naruto smirking before he stood up and walked over to Temari and gave her a kiss before pulling back and grabbing her ass

"Oh I think you want something else other then a date don't you?" He asked with Temari smirking, as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Of course I do, you honestly don't think that because you gave me your mark that I was satisfied did you?" She asked, exposing her brown fox mark with wind surrounding it like a tornado. Naruto smirked at that, as he gave her that before he left when he learned that she would be one of his wives, something that he didn't mind at all.

"I guess not but what exactly do you want?" He said with the girl smirking before she took hold of his hand and guided him towards the onsen area

"How's about we relax and get to know each other better, then we'll see where it goes." She with Naruto nodding as he followed his blonde haired mistress

(AN: I know you would have liked to see a lemon from these two but I don't know how to write a Naruto/Temari lemon yet since I haven't read that many of them yet. I will try to write one and when I do, it will be in this chapter, but for now this is the scene.)

(Later on - Hokage Tower)

Naruto entered Tsunade's office an hour after he finished getting to know Temari and managed to get his clothes on before any of the girls woke up from their slumber and tried to ravish him of all the energy he had. He was also glad that Tsunade wanted him for something else, as he was sure that she would have made this a mission for him to have sex with her. He didn't know how he was able to handle pleasing all these girls in such a short amount of time, as Tsunade made sure that she and Shizune got theirs first before allowing him to go to the other lions in the den.

"It looks like someone had a nice long night after his return." Tsunade said with Naruto walking with a slight limp in his step before he sat before the Hokage

"Tell me about it, anyway what is it that you wish to discuss with me?" He asked becoming serious along with Tsunade as she pulled out a folder with the words 'Top Secret' on it.

"There have been recent rumors about a secret alliance between Kusa and Oto and are currently working together on something but we are unsure on what it is exactly. There has also been sightings of them developing new weapons in factories they built in the surrounding villages around Kusa's boarders, so as you can see they are clearly planning something but for the moment we don't know what that is, which is where you come in." Tsunade said with Naruto nodding his head

"Let me guess you want me to go and infiltrate all their camps and figure out what they are planning?" He asked with Tsunade nodding her head

"Yes that is what I'm planning, but not the way you think." She said with Naruto raising an eyebrow. "I can't risk losing you in the fray of all this, plus with Oto being Kusa's allies the risk of these missions are beyond that of S-class and I'm not sure if you can do it all by yourself without getting harmed. As such, I decided to create a new team of jounin and elite jounin to handle these missions, a team of high-class shinobi that can no doubt help in relinquishing this threat. And Naruto, I want you to be the leader of this group." She said with Naruto stroking his chin for a moment before he spoke

"I'll take this as long as I can see who you chose as the members." He said with Tsunade nodding before she opened the folder to reveal the names that she handpicked for this squad. There were eight names in total with four that made him smirk, two that made him narrow his eyes, and two more that surprised him.

"I guess I can take this squad, but allow me to tell them about this before we get started." Naruto said with Tsunade nodding before she also spoke again

"Also Naruto there is something else that I wish to talk to you about." She said with Naruto looking curious about what it could be. "In the past three years there has been a rise in power in Ame, while not staggering to the point that it cause's urgency, but it was to the point that it needed to be investigated." She said with Naruto listening intently

"Well what happened?" He asked

"We discovered that Ame has ended its civil war about six months before you left the village and is currently under the leadership of its first Amekage." She said before she continued, "That man is Uchiha Itachi."

AN: Done and done, Alright it looks like you can chalk another one down in the list and while it is shorter then you would normally expect, I didn't really have to go all out on this one since its just a filler leading to the next section of the story, with the point. The countdown for the finale has begun in this story with the first chapter out now. Although this is not something I am particularly proud of since its short and I had a hard time writing this chapter as it is and to try to go past four thousand words was simply ludicrous in some terms, however next chapter will be longer and that I can promise you.

The production and distribution of the last twelve chapters will come out fast since I want to get to may deadline as fast and as easy as I can, which will no doubt make some of you think that I'm moving to fast or I'm rushing this story along but actually I'm not. I learned awhile ago that keeping a constant update for your stories gets you more fans and recognition, while those that take their time to post their story won't see as much success as the next guy would, who has an update in by as little as two weeks or less. Besides, I want to get this one out of the way so I can finish three of my other stories that have been neglected for this one as well as work on my new ones and the remakes of my two stories.

So as you can see I got allot on my plate and I need to work even harder then before.

Now onto the manga review, which is also another thing I want to announce. Since I'm going to be turning up the heat to get this one finished by my deadline, the manga review will only be based around one chapter instead of it normally being two that I review at the same time. So instead, the following chapters will contain my views on the highlights of what I've seen in the following chapters to come.

F (Or EPIC FAIL) - Naruto rapping: What the fuck was that? I can take the black character doing it but Naruto? I never thought I would hate something as vile as an Asian trying to rap since they pretty hold the title for keeping real music alive. That is like coming to my house, taking a shit on my table, and then ask me "What are you going to cook next?" Nothing.

D- Naruto going back to being stupid: How can Naruto possibly be a guy that can fight on par with a kage level ninja and win, take down a terrorist with his skills alone, and could very well have a great fight with Sasuke in the future of the manga go back to being a Dumbass? I couldn't stand the chapter directly after the one that I praised so highly about and now I feel like a damn fool for thinking that Kishimato would keep the fire going. The only thing I want to see happen is Naruto getting his balls back and stop sucking on Sasuke's dick.

C- Not featuring Sasuke for the last two chapters: While I do look forward to seeing his new Mangekyou and seeing what his new eye can do, I am confused about something that I've been thinking on for a while now. Why hasn't he revealed more of Madara's abilities? So far, he has revealed that he can become intangible to all objects and can teleport towards any location he wants as long as his chakra can reach it. While all that is good, why not get the asshole into a fight to truly spice things up or just have him take the damn mask off and show his face

B- The meeting between Naruto and Kirabi: This was alright but the key thing is that Naruto may just gain the same kind of control over Kyuubi as Kirabi has done with Hachibi. There is also the return of Kisame to look forward too, as I'm getting the feeling that he will be a 'victim' for Naruto to test his new abilities with Kyuubi. I hope that Naruto will become a different person after these next few chapters but as I always say, who gives a shit?

A- Evil Naruto: It just has to happen and it has to be in the A spot, since it's my view of what was top of the list. This is the turning point that I was hoping to see for Naruto, as this dark Naruto will no doubt talk about his desire to save Sasuke and how foolish he is being towards trying to save a murderer. You know this reminds of something in real life that isn't address properly and needs to be address more, and that is stupid women trying to change men. There is a certain group of women born with the stupid disease, i.e. the feminist (You know that you need me just as much as I need you), as they clearly pick the idiots or the faggots (I don't use that word for gay people, only for idiots and fake people) then they want to use us as their friends. I don't want to be friends with girls because I'm not going to be the second boyfriend. Guys, listen to me closely, if a girl tells you that you are her friend be an asshole to her.

What you guys rarely see from me is that at times, I can be a real asshole to people. I also know that you guys can be as well especially that faggot Intelligo, who has somehow dubbed himself as 'the god of fanfiction' that has the right to give people a flame whenever he wants because it's 'constructive' and then makes up excuses for why he did that. The real reality about him is that he is just a drunk faggot with a keyboard. I may not like it at times but there are times when I say, "Thank God, Thank God, Thank God, Thank God, I am an asshole."

Anyway let me get off that subject for a moment and get back to my case in point and that is this, I have gone from tired, to interested, to excited, to disappointed in the course of six to eights weeks. How could that be though? I shouldn't have expectations of what is going on right? Wrong. The truth is that I want for Naruto to be more realistic, as in truth, Naruto's character reminds me of a kids show where the hero tries to get his friend back after he betrayed him or convert someone evil back to good. The only one that didn't do that was Avatar: The last airbender but I'm getting off topic. The truth is that Naruto is supposed to be a PG-13 rated manga but Naruto's character is G-rated currently, with the G standing for Gay not Gangsta like he was in the invasion of pain arc.

Hopefully, it would go in a path far different then what I expect but like the world is with Pussy Idol, I shall wait every week to see what happens.

Now then with this chapter done the next chapter should be out by Friday since I'm going to be speeding this up and getting allot of chapters done. Some of you want to tell me that I am wrong for doing that but I like to keep my promises on things, and I promised that I would have the story done by June 14 so don't bother me with that.

Rate, Review, no bullshit reviews and I'll see you Friday

Until Next Time

Peace


	32. Mission 32

CH.32 – Discoveries and Plans: Creating a team

Hey everyone, welcome to ch.32 and like I promised you all, it came on Friday. The chapter is not as long as I would have liked for it to be since the damn manga didn't get updated and I'm currently trying to catch up on my One Piece and Bleach since Cartoon Network has pissed me off when they canceled all their good shows for bullshit. How can you get rid of One Piece, Naruto, and Zatch Bell for some stupid crap, better yet I'm still trying to understand why they got rid of Toonami, since I grew up watching that shit like I did with Power Rangers.

The ONLY shows that I even consider watching on that channel are the Total Drama series, the Ben 10 series, Ed, Edd, n Eddy (when they play it), and Adult Swim (Only for Family Guy, American Dad, and their Saturday block)

Anyway last chapter I made a mistake in the number of people on Naruto's team as it was supposed to be eleven not seven. So I'll go back and change that a little later but for now let's get on with the chapter

Let's go

Three weeks passed after Naruto's return to Konoha, time that was spent for the white haired boy to travel with Tsunade and Jiraiya to Ame to meet the new Amekage: Uchiha Itachi. The meeting was very informative to say the least, as it appeared that Itachi was not only the Amekage but was also married to Jiraiya's old apprentice Konan, a woman that he thought died many years ago. They were also surprised to learn that Itachi also has a four-year-old daughter now named Sora, who had dark purple hair like her mother and the charcoal black like her father.

Upon the meeting with the man, they noticed how mush he has changed over the last four years of running the village once all the Akatsuki members were killed. He said that it was something that he has ever seen, as one moment he was talking with the other members of the organization in their secret hideout, until Zetsu was consumed by what appeared to be a shadow beast. He said that once Zetsu was gone a man then appeared from the shadows in the room, laughing at his once fellow Akatsuki members. He then went into explanation about how the man started to kill everyone.

Deidara had a blade go through his chest, throat, and forehead area all at once; causing his body to spatter all over the area, he stood.

Sasori was literally crushed within a pool of shadows.

Kukazu had all five of his hearts ripped out of his body before he was killed when a tentacle pulled his spine out from the back of his neck, causing massive amounts of pain that no one should go through

Hidan, while immortal, was sliced and diced to mini chunks of meat.

Then the last two came with two people that shocked Jiraiya and Tsunade since they were supposed to be dead as well: Uchiha Madara and Nagato of Pein. Itachi stated that those two told him, Konan, and Kisame too high tail it out of the hideout while they dealt with the assailant. He was unsure of what happened next as once he ran away, all he could here were explosions and sounds of inhuman screaming. It was then stated that once they were far enough, Kisame went his separate ways while Itachi and Konan decided to head to Ame and head there.

He stated that while he couldn't get a good description of the man that killed all of his old comrades, all he could remember were his black and red eyes with the black circles within them. After hearing this, Naruto now knew that the man who did it was his ancestor Kazama Sotachi but now he was highly confused on why the man did that. First, he attacks him in the Devils Island, and then he kills the Akatsuki as if to help him out, then he attacks him before he had the chance to kill the Uchiha.

That man had some kind plan in mind for him but the question was what was it?

After learning of how the Akastuki was killed, the three Konoha shinobi knew that that man was planning something big to happen and while they were not sure of what it was they knew they would be ready for it.

Naruto was currently sitting within a special office room with Tsunade sitting in front of a table with ten empty chairs set. Naruto was anxiously waiting for the arrival of his personal team, who would no doubt be of great help to him in the missions to come. Tsunade and himself spent the last three weeks getting all the paper work in order and passed it through the council, who were surprised by the idea that the Hokage came up with and had to say that it was genius.

"You think that they are coming?" Naruto asked with his foot tapping on the ground

"For the hundredth time Naruto-kun, yes they are coming so will you just calm down." Tsunade said, seeing her mate shuffling expressions on his face until something came to mind that she forgot to mention to the white haired jounin "Oh I forgot to mention this to you, but you know your friend Gaara?" Tsunade said with Naruto nodding his head "He's getting married in a month." She said with Naruto quickly turning his head to look at her in surprise

"He's what? He's getting married? Since when? Too who?" He said, while asking three questions in almost three seconds flat

"He's getting married; yes he is, about a month ago, to that girl Fuuma Sasame. You know the one that you brought here after your mission to Amazon country?" She said, answering his questions as easily as she could and ending with a question of her own.

"Wait, He's getting married to Sasame? How did they even meet?" Naruto asked

"They met after you came back from that retrieval mission, and they just talked for awhile. When Temari moved in to the house, I allowed him to take any leaf shinobi he wished to come back with him and Sasame offered herself to go with him. I guess after that things took off for them and now they are getting married. He wants you to be the best man also." Tsunade said with Naruto looking at her in disbelief before a small laugh left his mouth

"Wow, first the son of a bitch becomes a Kage before me and now he's getting married before me. What's next, he got a baby on the way as well?" Naruto asked in more a joking matter until Tsunade let loose a light laugh, making him turn his head to her in surprise "He didn't?" Naruto asked with Tsunade nodding her head

"Yeah he did, his son's name is Kumori and he just turned a year old about a month ago. He wanted for you to be his sons godfather and I told him you said yes." She said with a smirk on her face as Naruto stared towards the front of the room with more disbelief evident on his face before a small smirk appeared on his face

"Naruto the Godfather, I like that." Naruto said with Tsunade smiling to herself as well before they looked towards the door as it opened to reveal the people that were selected onto the papers.

They were Kurenai, Anko, Hinata, Sakura, Yugito, Kakashi, Lee, Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru.

Naruto had to smirk at the idea of this being his team although he did object to Kakashi and Sakura being apart of his team but as he learned while he grew up was that you don't get the chance to grow until you let go of everything that came against you, i.e. Kakashi and Sakura. While he knew that he wasn't willing to give them any form of redemption, he had to if he wanted to move on in life.

Holding onto the past will only hinder your growth and that was something he refused to allow that

"Greetings everyone, I'm happy to see all of you arrive to this little meeting of others so please have a seat." She said with the eight shinobi in the room sitting down in the chairs provided, each one looking at the Hokage in confusion along with the white haired young man. "Now I suppose that you are all wondering why I called you here and the reason for that is because this village is in need of your services now more then ever. It appears that a new threat has risen in Kusa and we are in need of you all to help us cease that threats existence." Tsunade said with the others looking surprised by that, since they were supposed to be on good terms with Kusa.

Needless to say, the one that was the most confused asked the first question, and that person of course being Sakura "But isn't Kusa our allies? Why are we attacking them?"

"They were never our allies to begin with Sakura; we just never had an interaction to cause the need for an alliance. We were always on good terms with our ideals in being neutral nations so of course we didn't have problems until now that they sighed an alliance with Sound." She said with the others also looking shocked by that.

"With this new information in mind, we have decided to create a new team consisting of all of you to take on this new threat." She said with everyone gasping in surprise while Kakashi raised his hand

"Who will be the leader of this squad?" He asked with Naruto stepping up and adding in his two cents

"That will be me." Naruto said causing everyone to look towards him in shock. Kakashi himself was surprised, as he was sure that it was him, since he held the most experience on the field due to his days of being an ANBU captain.

"Not to sound rude or anything Naruto, but why are you the leader when you've only been an elite jounin for three years while I've been an ANBU captain?" He asked, still a little surprised seeing as how he held the most experience out of the group.

"The truth is that I was hand picked by the Hokage to be the leader of this team, while you were also picked to be the strategist of the squad due to your ANBU background. You all hold talents in every area needed for this squad because you were carefully picked by our Hokage, so as such you must respect the choices she made." He said seeing that he had everyone's full attention.

"I'm not forcing you guys to join this team; only by your acceptance will you become a member of this squad, so I will ask you all this one question. Will you accept?" He asked. Almost immediately, Lee and Neji's hand went up, knowing that the white haired always brought fun and excitement in missions and fights. Kurenai, Anko, and Hinata were the next to follow, seeing as how this promised alone time with their mate and they want to have every second of it. Shino pondered on the idea for a moment until he raised his hand, seeing more good coming out of this then bad. Kakashi, while reluctant, decided to raise his hand, just on the sheer principle that he would be able to redeem himself towards his former student. Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' but raised his hands anyway, knowing that he was not going to miss out on something great like this.

Plus deep down, Naruto was one of his best friends and by far the most trustworthy, so he would gladly work under the white haired boy again

Sakura was currently the only one that was still thinking about it, since she was still unsure if Naruto had forgiven her or not. To this very day, she still has not gotten the opportunity to talk to him, and now was her chance at getting it but she was now unsure of what to do. She was not sure if she was strong enough to do it yet and it was continually eating at her. Even though her life changed for the better after that retrieval mission and she was now dating Lee, things were still empty around her heart and she knew that she needed to do what she has been dying to do for almost four years now.

Get Naruto's acceptance

As such with that thought, she raised her hand and sighed, "Okay, I'll do it." She said with Tsunade clapping her hands together.

"Excellent, now that that is settled I want all of you to be at our personal training ground tomorrow at eight a.m. sharp and if any of you are late." He said peering towards Kakashi, who felt a little nervous under the boys gaze "Then expect a personal visit from the prank king, who will embarrass you tremendously until you finally decide to start coming on time, got me?" Naruto said, implying more towards Kakashi and not everyone else. Once they all nodded, they were dismissed and all that was left in the room was Naruto and Tsunade.

"Hey Naruto." Tsunade called out, making the white haired young man turn towards her. Before he could say anything, he was tackled by Tsunade and was now on the ground with the blonde haired woman smirking at him "Its time." She said with Naruto getting what she was implying and soon they both engaged in some activities that weren't needed to be known….yet anyway.

(Elsewhere)

Sotachi was currently sitting in his chair, his mind wondering into lost thoughts on what the Devil Eclipse would bring once it arrived to this world once again.

It was an event that came once every thousand years to this world and upon its arrival came the devil wars that to this day is still being fought between humans and demons. The eclipse was not just something that demons used to gain more power then before, but an evening when the human and demon worlds would be their closet to each other and allow demons to come into the plain again. That was probably how Sparda crossed over into the human world during the human/demon war five thousand years ago, but that was still unknown even to this very day.

However, it would not matter if that were how Sparda used it for he had plans to use the eclipse's power to help him take over both the human and demon realm. Upon the arrival of the eclipse, he will use a special jutsu to halt its departure and keep it in orbit of earth, thus allowing its power to forever remain on earth. He would then return to demon world, where his devil powers would no doubt be magnified again and would thus use an incredible jutsu that will destroy the entire human world and turn it into a glorious demonic wasteland.

A wasteland that he would forever be the ruler of.

However, there was only one thing he needed to insure that all would go according to plan and that was something to not only keep the portal open but also open one as well. He knew of something that would, without a doubt, help him in this ordeal, but he would have to search all of demon world to find it, which thankfully he was smart in sending a special team to do that for him. They should be closer now then they were three years ago when he sent them there and while time was slowly running out for him, he was still very patient in them.

He could wait a little longer if need be

"**Soon this world will be nothing but dust in the wind." **Sotachi said to himself until he heard someone entering his room and saw the person bowing before him.

"My lord, the three shinobi under going the rebirth process are now nearing the final stage. I would estimate that it will be complete in another month or a matter of days." He said with Sotachi nodding before he stood up from his seat and walked over to the door

"**I shall see this myself. I need to make sure if the process is either a success or a flop." **Sotachi said as he walked out of his office and headed over to the room marked 'Power Rebirth Chamber'

(The Next Day)

Naruto currently sat in training ground #54, which holds a waterfall area, a small lake, and allot of open grassland. Naruto picked this location not just for the beauty but also because he knew that the ones picked for this team would need to undergo a shit load of training to be at his currently level in power. Naruto could say without a doubt that currently he was on par with a sannin, as he and Jiraiya worked to the bone in the last three years. Naruto had to undergo training in his devil trigger and mastering the form, regaining the massive loss in chakra control after the transformation, and taking his skills up another level. He could also say that his chakra was above that of a Kage as well, since he and Kyuubi were still connected and he was still absorbing the foxes strength until the day he turn's eighteen and as such the seal would have absorbed all of the foxes chakra. He was sure that the fox would not vanish from the seal, as the fox would just become a full time spirit in his collection of devil arms.

It appeared that these two were always meant to be together through everything and Naruto had to say that he didn't mind it at all.

The time soon came with the members of his team arriving to the meeting point and even Kakashi managed to make it on time, simply due to the fear of what the boy would do _if _he were late to the meeting.

"It's good to see that all of you have taken me at my word and arrived on time, that's very good for a certain some of you." He said glaring at Kakashi and Shikamaru, with one simply scowling at him and the other muttering 'troublesome', before he turned back to the group as a whole. "Now then this is how we are going to do this; I want three separate teams to go to the designated areas. I want Lee, Kakashi, and Neji to go over there." He said pointing the area for the three to go towards "I want Shikamaru and Shino to go over to the lake." He said pointing out there location, "I want Yugito, Kurenai, Anko, and Hinata to go over to the area behind the rocks." He said pointing to that spot again "And I want Sakura to stay here, I need to train you personally." Naruto said as he made three shadow clones and guided their groups to the locations he picked out for them.

(Group 1)

Kakashi, Lee, and Neji now stood before Naruto in the open grass field with the white haired teen smirking up a large storm that did not make the guys feel good about what the boy could very well have in mind. Naruto then placed his fingers in a cross seal and summoned fifty clones that quickly formed a line across from the creator and brought out a pair of kunai and wrapped ninja wire around the handles before dropping the kunai, allowing them to dangle in their hands with all knowing smirks on their faces

"Okay guys, what this training shall be is your quick and reaction time to enemy surroundings such as this. I want to see how well you guys can do against a multitude of enemies aiming to kill you." He said with the clones holding up the ninja wire and thus brought up the kunais with them, making the three doujutsu holders look worried about what the white haired boy was planning for them.

"Also I don't want any of you using your doujutsu as you guys have grown far too used to them for my liking." He said before signaling the clones to begin and sent the first wave of attacks at the three shinobi. Kakashi, Lee, and Neji all looked shocked by that before they started to hop around the crazy white haired man's clones. The clones continued their assault on the three jounin's for the next few minutes, which made the jounin work harder on dodging the random attacks and a few times they were hit by the kunai but all around they did alright once the clones stopped and allowed them to catch their breathes.

That is until they heard Naruto summon more clones with more kunais on wires, causing all three of their eyes to widened at once

"Now that the warm up is done, let's say we get to the real training." He said with the clones continuing their assault, which made the three jounin dodge the attacks, while having the same thought going through their minds.

'This mother fucker's trying to kill me, what kind of bullshit is this?' they each thought as they continued to dodge the attacks

(Group 2)

The four mates of Naruto stood before his clone with confusion on their faces, as what would Naruto have in store for them in terms of training. The young man then nodded to himself before he got up and walked over to the four girls and made a few seals before he placed his fingers on the foreheads before he walked back onto the rock and stared at the four of the with a calculating look on his face. Hinata looked at the other the girls and each one looked just as confused about this as she was.

"Naruto-kun, why did you just touch our heads?" She asked with Naruto smirking slightly before he held up his thumb and pointed down towards the ground

"You'll see right….NOW!" He said with the girls soon falling onto the ground hard and was currently trying to get themselves back off the ground.

"Wh-what the hell is this?" Kurenai asked as she continued her attempt at pushing herself off the ground only to fall back onto the ground. Naruto then sat back on the rock and could only smirk at them.

"While you four are deadly sexy in every way, shape, and form, I'm afraid that you stats beg to differ on that. You all are in need of increasing your stamina, strength, and speed so I gave all some weights that must be worn at all times during this training. First I want you all to get back to your feet before running around the area twenty times before coming back and performing a hundred push-ups, sit-ups, and squats." He said with the girls slowly beginning to push themselves back up, while a question soon came to their mind

"Naruto, just how much weights have you placed on us?" Anko asked with the man brushing his chin before he answered very nonchalantly

"About three hundred and fifty pounds." He said with his mates looking shocked

"WHAT!" They all screamed with Naruto only smirking at them

"Less complaining, more training." He said with the girls all growling and began the exercise, while planning to get the man back for this.

(Group 3)

Naruto now stood on top of the lake with Shikamaru and Shino with a serious expression on his face before he pulled out two rags and held them towards the two-jounin shinobi "I want you guys to wrap these around your eyes and then begin to walk towards me on top of the water." Naruto said with the two looking confused for a moment before they took hold of the rags and tied them around their eyes, effectively cutting their view of the outside world. They then began to walk towards the white haired man in confusion, since they remembered where he stood. As they took their steps onto the water, they were soon shot back towards the ground by an unknown force.

"What the hell was that?" He exclaimed as he took off his rag and saw that it was a water dragon that hissed at him before it went back into the water. Seeing this, the white haired teen began to explain what just occurred to the two shinobi before him.

"As you can obviously see, I currently have a lower level water dragon circling the water and will attack you at random. You guys are by far excellent strategist, but you guys are also qualified to be sensors as well, so I want you guys to do this again and try to dodge the dragon. Get started." Naruto said with both Shino and Shikamaru cursing under their breathes before they got off the ground and began to walk towards the white haired teen, who was currently smirking at the prospects of his training regimen.

(Naruto and Sakura)

Naruto stood before Sakura with a serious expression on his face as opposed to the nervous one on Sakura, who was currently looking towards the ground and was trying to figure out what to say towards her old teammate now commander. The white haired teen was by far more stronger then he was when she last saw him three years ago and now she was sure he could no doubt kill Sasuke on his own without any help. She wanted to ask him to help her bring the Uchiha back, but after three years of being without the boy and becoming stronger by a daily basis, she realized that there was nothing she could do in bringing back the Uchiha. He was too far from her grasp to be considered savable.

"Alright Sakura, I don't know what you exact skill level is so you and I will be having a small spar so I can assess your skills properly." He said with the girl nodding before she let out a deep sigh and began to speak

"Naruto, before we get started I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry." She said, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow but let the girl continue "I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we were younger, insulting you for being an orphan, constantly belittling and berating you just for being yourself, and for rejecting you the way I did." She said, as she would always regret not taking what was always hers to begin with and allow it to go somewhere else.

Naruto stood there for a moment in silence before he spoke "Sakura, there comes a time when things that happen in the past needs to be forgotten in the past. While I have long sense gotten over what you did to me when we were younger, I still don't like you." He said with Sakura looking down again "But on the other hand, I suppose I can at least give you a chance but only one. You fuck that up and you can kiss your chances at redemption goodbye." Naruto said with Sakura nodding before she got into a battle stance

She then charged at the white haired teen with right fist raised and sent towards the teen, who caught it in his hand but recoiled at the sudden force behind the punch. Seeing an opening, Sakura sent a kick towards Naruto's head and watched as Naruto blocked it with his other arm before recoiling again and falling off his feet. Naruto quickly released the girls hand and executed a kart wheel on one hand before he landed back on his feet, holding his still hurting arm in wonder.

"That's quite the improvement over the last three years and that super strength could very well wreck a normal person's body with just one hit. I however, am about as far from being normal as I can be." Naruto said as he flexed his once injured arm and showed Sakura that he was a hundred percent again. The girl then watched as the boy charged at her this time and met him in mid way sending out her right fist.

Naruto this time surprised her by placing his right hand on the back of her's, causing her to lose her balance by before she was hit by a clothesline by the white haired teen, causing her to hit the ground hard.

"I can already see that you are far to dependant on that super strength, so we are going to have to add some more to your arsenal." Naruto said before he began to attack her again

(Later on)

"Well today has been a good day huh?" Naruto said with a bright smile on his face, as everyone on his team was currently on the ground in a disheveled heap. Kakashi, Lee, and Neji all had slash marks across their cloths and a few cuts on their faces. Kurenai, Hinata, Anko, and Yugito were practically dead on the ground. Shikamaru and Shino were soaked to the bone and were far to exhausted to even get off the ground. Sakura looked the least tired out of the group due to her training under Tsunade, but she was just as tired and exhausted as the others were.

Naruto practically ran her into the ground and dragged her along the dirt in their so-called "spar", as the boy proved that he did not see a difference in a female opponent as he did in a male opponent when it came to fighting. The only time he saw a difference in them is that he actually killed any male enemies that came for him but refused to do that to a female.

Naruto then created several clones of himself to pick up his team and take them to their homes, while he knew what awaited him with the girls.

They would want some kind of pay back for this and they would do it sexually

(One month later)

In the cold stillness of the night, Naruto and his team were now making their way towards the camp Tsunade's spies informed her would be where some of the main supplies were being transported towards sound. Naruto's team progressed immensely over the past month, as now Kakashi, Neji, and Lee could dodge almost all the kunais without being cut by one of them before they lost their concentration. The girls could finally start performing a light jog and do about fifty of the push-ups, sit-ups, and squats before they felt great fatigue. Shikamaru and Shino could walk halfway through the lake and dodge all of his dragons attack before they fell into the water. Lastly came Sakura, as she learned a few of the earth jutsu's he knew and was slowly getting faster physically. His team was not to the point that they were perfect in everything separately, but he was confident that they would get to that point.

Naruto signaled all of them to stop and called all of them to the base of a tree. When all of them got onto the floor, Naruto quickly took out a map and laid it along the ground for all to see "Alright everyone this is the information given to us by our spies so pay close attention." Naruto said in a tone that told everyone that the time for playing is over as he assumed his role as their calculating and decisive leader. Naruto then began to point out certain sections of the map "They have relied to us that there are three main sections to attack, which is their barracks, armory, and command post. It is stated that there are guards on constant duty, so the timing on infiltration must be on point. If we make one mistake, the whole operation will fail." He said with the members of his team nodding

"Now we will all attack in three teams." He said before pointing towards the barracks section "The first team shall consist of Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, and Yugito. Your duty is to plant a bomb under their barracks as the more we take out, the less amount of enemies we have to deal with. Make sure you are not spotted by them, as if you are then they will set off the alarms so remain on constant alert." He said with all of them nodding. He then pointed towards the next section, which was the armory

"Second team shall consist of Shino, Lee, Sakura, Kurenai, Anko, and Hinata. This place has three separate barracks where they keep their weapons in the armory, so only take out their strongest weapons as the fewer weapons they have, the better the mission will go for us." He said with all of them nodding their heads before they saw him point towards the command post.

"I will take on the command post, which usually only holds three elite jounin shinobi's something that will only be a cakewalk for me. Be sure that the barracks bomb goes off first before the armories, as that would cause the shinobi to be sloppy in their confusion on what is going on in their base. Plus as you guys attack, they would head over towards the armory and would no doubt be killed in the second blast. This operation must end in five minute flat, for if we are even one second off it's all over." Naruto said getting reassuring nods from everyone as they left but Hinata stayed behind a little more and gave Naruto a quick kiss

"Be safe." She said before she left

Naruto merely nodded to himself before he got off the ground and began to walk towards the gate with a silhouette beginning to appear beside him.

"**This looks like its going to be fun eh Kit?" **Kyuubi said appearing beside Naruto in a spiritual like form

"Of course it will be Kyuu, do honestly think I would make this boring?" Naruto said to his fox companion, who let loose a small laugh

"**Still the same playful kit you are, even in a serious situation like these." **He said as Naruto took out a kunai with a tail of explosive notes attached to them

"Of course, after all I wouldn't be myself if I stayed serious." Naruto said before he chucked the kunai towards the gate, which did not alert any of the guards, since it was to fast for them to see. Naruto then planted his back onto a tree and waited for his team to plant the bombs before he began to operation. Naruto took hold of the handle of his sword as Kyuubi spoke

"**So how much of my chakra will you need?" **He said, as he was just as anxious to see this as much as his vessel was

"I will only need a no tails worth, this won't even be a challenge." Naruto said with the fox nodding before it returned into the seal and began to send its chakra into Naruto, causing his eyes to turn red.

(Team 1)

The group of four silently made their way towards the barracks and was extremely careful to not alert anyone. Whenever a lone shinobi came near them or they were near a guard that could see them, Neji would alert Kakashi or Yugito to attack before they were spotted. Shikamaru was currently setting up the bomb with as much quickness as he could, knowing full well that he needed to work as fast as he could on this. Once he saw that he was finished, he called the others towards the barracks as they moved towards the second phase that was setting up a second bomb within the barracks themselves.

Shikamaru and Yugito went into the basement area while Neji and Kakashi remained outside incase any other shinobi's came. Shikamaru once again worked as hard as he could with Yugito using some of her firepowers to help him see what he was doing. Once he was done, he alerted Yugito and soon they both left the basement with Kakashi and Neji in tow before they hid behind a building that was as far from the barracks it could be.

"Team one reporting, barracks are currently rigged, awaiting signal." Kakashi said through the mic of the communication device on his ears.

"_Good, now await second squad to report." _Naruto said through the device

"Roger that." Kakashi said, before he pulled out a kunai and waited for what was to come.

All they could do now was waiting for the signal to go off and the mission would begin.

(Team 2)

The second team just finished setting up the three bombs in the three separate areas that Naruto disclosed to them. They had to say that the white haired teen was very smart with how he made these groups, as Lee and Hinata went to other areas with Kurenai and Anko while Shino and Sakura worked on the first area. Once Sakura finished she looked towards Shino and nodded, as the bug user relayed the message to the other groups to reunite and escape as fast as they could.

The two shinobi then ran out of the back of the building and soon the others followed suit and they both ran behind a building as far from the armory as they could be.

"Armory rigged and now awaiting signal." Shino said as his team currently waited for Naruto's signal.

(With Naruto)

The white haired teen quickly got up from his downed position and stood ready for that explosive tag to go off, with his hand still on Rebellion's handle. He then looked towards the tag and saw that it was about twenty seconds before it went off. Naruto then saw the tag burst into flames before a huge explosion rocked the entire base and the surrounding trees with the birds all screeching from the shockwave.

"BEGIN THE OPERATION!" Naruto yelled as he charged towards the door and kicked it open to see shinobi going crazy after hearing the first explosion. A second one soon went off near the barracks and killed all of those that were still inside and those that were near the building. Naruto wasted not a single second and drew Rebellion before he chucked the sword at a Kusa shinobi, who took it into his chest and looked at it in shock before Naruto appeared before him and grabbed the blades handle before pulling it upward and sliced his head in half.

Naruto then charged towards the commanders building, where two more shinobi guarded the door and saw him kill one of their comrades before a second explosion went off, making their eyes widened. Before they could react to the approaching white haired teen, he quickly stabbed one of them with Rebellions stinger attack. The sword one held more or reaction as opposed to the first one, who pulled out a sword to attack the white haired teen. Naruto saw that and grabbed the man's feeble sword before he brought his right foot before kicking the sword, causing it to break. Naruto then concentrated his chakra to his foot to hold the broken blade before he spun on one foot and stabbed the man in his throat. The man felt the blade enter his neck and before he could do anything else, Naruto kicked the blade further into his neck and come out the other end, thus causing him to choke on his own blood and die.

Seeing that the man was dead, he quickly pulled the sword out of his first victim and ran into the building, via destroying the door

(Meanwhile)

Before the explosions went off, the three-jounin commanders of the base were sitting in the main office discussing when the next shipment should do off towards sound.

"Did you already send the shipment? We need to get ready for the next shipment to help prepare sound and ourselves for what's to come" Asked one to another

"Yes we sent it early this mourning it should already be near the next base."

"Good" Said the first one

The third jounin decided to ask, "Do you think that this will help us in our victory against Konoha and Suna?" He asked, since Konoha and Suna were two powerhouses' that can easily take them out when they worked together in the war to come.

"I don't know, but hopefully these weapons that the Otokage requested of us to send him will help in getting us the respect that we deserve." He said before the explosions went off and rocked the room.

"What the hell was that?" One stated before all three of them ran over to the window, only to see another explosion go off but this time it was in the barracks, killing all those that were still there.

"Are we under attack? What's going on?" Another one asked, while he shed a small tear for the men that they just lost in that explosion before they heard another explosion go off in the distance and saw that it was their armory.

"Quickly, we need to get down there and assist our men." He said with the others two nodding

(Outside)

"BEGIN THE OPERATION!" Naruto's voice said through the communicator as Shikamaru set off the explosives and destroyed the ones that remained within the building as well as those that were within the area of the explosion. Kakashi wasted little time, as he charged towards one of the shinobi and stabbed his kunai into the mans neck. A group saw him do this and was about attack the masked man until they stopped and pulled out their swords before killing themselves with their own blades to their neck. Kakashi then looked behind him and saw Shikamaru was once in his shadow possession stance, while slightly rubbing his neck.

"Let me guess, you took control of them before they could attack me and you forced them to kill themselves." He said with Shikamaru nodding his head. Kakashi then pressed the button on his communicator and spoke to his white haired commander after hearing the explosions from Hinata's team.

"Naruto, the barracks have been destroyed and the armory has been destroyed as well."

"_Good, now go unite with Hinata's group and assist her with anything she may need." _Naruto said through the communicator

"Roger that." Kakashi said before signaling the group to head over to the armory area, where there would no doubt be more shinobi. Upon there arrival to the area, they found everyone taking on their own little section of shinobi and quickly rushed to join them in the fight.

(With Naruto)

Naruto ran through the halls of the building after taking out two more shinobi guards within the room hall before he ran through a set of seals and called out "Fire release: Fire ball jutsu" sending out a big fireball towards the door, which was destroyed on impact and now left the room open for him to attack.

The three jounin were currently sitting on their butts after their door was destroyed by whatever was attacking them. When they looked up to the open door, they could only look at it in shock as Naruto walked through the flames with Rebellion resting on his shoulder with his red silted eyes baring into their eyes, making them feel as if they were going to go through so much pain at this very moment.

"I take it that you three are the leaders of this operation, correct?" Naruto said before pointing Rebellion towards the three men "Then by the order of the Godaime Hokage, I shall take your heads." Naruto said causing the three men to laugh slightly before they got of the ground.

"That's really cute kid, you almost had me going for a while but I must commend you for coming here by yourself." The man said, while inside he was trembling in fear of this person before him

"Yeah, you got some guts I'll give you that, but guts is not going to help you beat all three of us. You'll be dead before you could even take one of other lives." One man said with Naruto cracking his neck left and right before he spoke again.

"Then let's see if you can kill me." Naruto said before a gold aura surrounded him before he transformed into his devil trigger, causing the men to tremble in fear of said form, while the boy could only let out a small laugh before he charged at all three of the men at once.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto's team currently stood outside of the commanders building after they just finished mopping the floor with the Kusa shinobi that resided within the base they just attacked. The operation was a success beyond what they originally expected, as Naruto practically gave them everything they needed and then some. The mission went on flawlessly and the way he set up each group was almost as if he was a veteran army leader and has lead many teams to victory with the fewest casualties imaginable.

They were about to speak to one another until the top of the building exploded in a burst of chakra and a figure hopped out of destroyed ceiling, landing on the ground and dragging a body on the ground. Everyone saw that the person was none other then Naruto, as he dragged the body of one of the jounin on the ground with his sword resting on his shoulder.

"You guys did well for our first time out on the job; you should feel proud of yourself." Naruto said as he continued to drag the body along the ground. Everyone looked at the white haired teen in small wonder; while the girls that made Naruto's mate were far more turned on now then they ever were with the white haired teen.

(Elsewhere)

Sotachi watched the process currently being done with eager eyes, as the three shinobi were currently progressing well through the ritual he set for them. They would soon become what he knew was needed for his cause. He was using the devil arm rebirth method with the three shinobi that would create Sasuke's team, but was instead using the three bijuu that he held in his grasp to recreate them in a stronger image then before. The demons chakra would make them invincible in a sense. The process was almost complete with the three shinobi standing in the chambers he designed so that the chakra would not be toxic to their bodies.

He learned that a bijuu is nothing but a mass of chakra in one body that had to be evenly distributed within the human body so that said body would not implode or allow the bijuu to escape form his prison. It was probably how the Yondaime Mizukage died but at this point it is unsure of how it happened and his bijuu was set free.

Anyway, that was old news and currently he could see the process was over with and could now see his new subordinates after their 'rebirth'.

He looked to the left chamber and saw the one called Suigetsu now had longer white hair going along his shoulders and covering both eyes from view with arms that appeared to have hard scales going up it and spikes jutting from both his forehead and back. In the boys left hand was what appeared to be a tri-bladed trident staff with a golden frill surrounding the bottom of the blade. Suigetsu's body also appeared to be extremely soaked to the bone and was still dripping water on the ground he stood, but once he held up the trident, the water hopped off the ground and his body and surrounded the trident in a tornado like fashion until his arm dropped and the water splashed onto the ground

'**Seems like he gained not only the Sanbi but can also use him as a weapon, not bad.' **He thought before he looked towards the chamber on the right and saw Karin walking out of the chamber in the same fashion as Suigetsu except she was very different as opposed to him.

Her hair was now a fiery orange color and be some measures appear to have fire coming off her very hair itself. Her eyes were now a dark blood red color with orange colored pupils as opposed to the clear magenta color she once held. Her weapon was currently on the center of her back, underneath the top of the spinal column. The weapon looked like a demonic mask with its teeth going horizontal and its eyes glowing a bright orange color. On the sides of the mask were two small wings that also glowed an orange color. Around her arms and legs was a pair of bracers that looked as if they could either help her with her strength or control something.

'**The power of the Yonbi did not truly affect her as it did Suigetsu but that's probably due to her non usage of her curse mark. Still, at least she gained a new weapon out of this.' **He though before looking towards the last one, who he was not surprised by in the slightest since the boy currently held the strongest curse mark out of everyone that Orochimaru distributed. In all truth, Juugo held the first curse mark and was the first survivor of said mark, but due to his constant usage of the mark, his mind grew unstable at times and would even attack without being provoked. As such he needed to be constantly restrained and handled properly, thus the reason why Orochimaru never used him, but he will do what that snake did not and use this boy to his full usefulness.

The boy was now a darker tan color then before and was currently hunched on the ground with six large spikes jutting out of his back and expelling large currents of steam. His once orange hair and eyes were now gone and replaced with a forest brown hair and clear blue eyes. His arms now looked as if they retained claws and could go through anything he wished to attack. His weapon was on the center of his back and looked like a demonic mask with two wings like appendages sticking out of it and another torrent of steam leaving it.

'**This boy has gained everything that the Gobi had to offer and then some. These three will be excellent additions to the cause, now all that is needed is Sasuke's new devil arm and Kabuto mastering the powers of Orochimaru.' **Sotachi thought before a puff of smoke alerted him and caused him to turn to the back and find Kabuto currently on his knees and bowing to the man he called his master **"What is it Kabuto? Has the search team found it?" **He asked with the snake like man nodding

"Yes they have, all that is needed is you going into the demon realm and summon it here." He said with the man nodding

"**Very well then, I shall be there shortly so tell the group to wait for my arrival." **Sotachi said with Kabuto nodding before he left in a second puff of smoke. Sotachi then turned to his new weapons and smirked behind his cloaked exterior **"You three go and get some rest until its time for you to start training your power." **He said with the three nodding there heads before they left to their barracks to rest.

Sotachi could not help but smirk to himself, as soon the time will come when the world shall be greeted with the devils eclipse and begin the days of Armageddon once more.

AN: Done and done. There you go, I know it's not that long as you would have hoped but you gotta remember I only had about three days to truly work on this one. Anyway, the next chapter will no doubt come out next week and the heat shall be slightly turned up with what I plan to be doing for this story and something that allot of you would probably like or what not.

Now due to there being no new chapter this week, I shall instead make a prediction on the next chapter and if you agree just say yay and if not then keep it to yourself and just say nay. A prediction is your own view and I don't feel like having a discussion on what I might see coming in a chapter. Now when it comes to a wrestling PPV then yes I will make predictions then, but when it comes to a manga I prefer it just stays between ourselves.

Naruto will meet his dark side, who tells him how stupid he is for just freely accepting the villagers new vision of him in a new light.

Naruto then argues with his dark side, who then goes deeper into the problem and mentions his obsession over rescuing Sasuke thus causing him to become defiant of what his dark side is telling him

In the mean time, Kirabi comes to find Naruto and speaks with his fellow Kumo shinobi about Naruto and see him struggling with the truth about himself.

They converse with each other for a moment until they Naruto beginning to summon the foxes chakra and enters the four tailed state.

That's my predictions and if you agree just say yay and if not then say nay. Once again I don't wish to discuss this as I would rather wait next week for a new one then to look up spoilers and ruin the buzz I would get from reading the chapter.

Anyway, the next chapter will come out next Thursday or Friday since I got to go to my cousins graduation from minister school and I promised her I would be there.

Remember Rate, Review, and No BS reviews

Until Next Time

Peace


	33. Mission 33

Hey, guys welcome to chapter 33 but before I begin, I need to ask something about last chapter's review amount, What the hell happened? How can SOOOOO many people love this story and know that I'm working my ass off for you guys yet only ten people reviewed last time? What the hell? Can I please get more then that this time around? like, I don't know, between fifteen or twenty people, because I was trying to keep you guys entertained and that was messed up that only ten people reviewed last time

To those ten being Lethal Consequence, Benjamin236, HikariNoTenshi-San, c im am a dragon, Hee-Ho Master, Trinity Fenton-Phantom, Kami no Kage, Leaf Ranger, Ultimate-Zelda-fan, and last but not least VFSNAKE, I thank all of you for reviewing the last one and to everyone else. You know damn well that was fucked up.

Now then onto the next chapter in this little filler arc of mine, which will be the last one in it so that I can start The Devil War arc that I have been dying to start for the longest time. I know for a fact that I some of you are disappointed with my decision, but this was mainly used to help me enter the devil war arc as easily as possible. I do know that I will do this same arc again, since I do want to go deeper into this idea and it could very well go to my War Angel story since I recently got many ideas going into that story that begs to be written. That one could very well break the record of most chapters written by me with fifty and could very well go a hundred chapters if I plan it right, but for now lets worry about this one.

This chapter is another short one but it will most certainly set the plain for the finale of this story, so please sit back and enjoy this chapter

CH.33 – Towers

The night was still and cold again at the artillery unit of Kusa, as they worked the endless hours of the night to use the newest materials to create brand new weapons for Oto that would no doubt help them during their dual invasion of Konoha in the upcoming months. They were certain that if these weapons did not do the trick in helping them defeat such a powerhouse, as the leaf then they highly doubted that anyone ever could. However, lurking in the shadows of the surrounding forest stood a group of shinobi, who were analyzing the situation with as high pinpoint accuracy as possible. Their leader was currently at the highest point above the main building of the base with his hand currently resting on his communicator button.

"Status report, what is the current enemy intake?" He said through his communicator, while his eyes remained solely on the building he knew was the main part of the base.

"_All enemies are currently working in the three main factories and a few are in the barracks." _Said the voice of one of the members of his team, as the teen began to calculate a scenario in his mind before he spoke.

"I want six of you to attack the shinobi's in front of the three factories of the base, while four of you attack the barracks. Be sure to detonate the bombs first, as we don't want the ones in the barracks to sound the alarm like last time and cause the main building to stop working and come to find out what's going on. Attack as soon as I give the signal." The teen said through his communicator.

"_Yes commander." _Said all the voices of his team with the teen now stepping backwards from his position on the cliff before he brought up his right hand and summoned a brief case of sorts. The case then turned into a bike, with the figure climbing onto it and revved up the engine before pressing his communicator and spoke

"Begin the operation." He said before letting go of the handle and allowed his bike to head straight for the cliff before it flew off it and began to freefall towards the building below it. The bike then turned back into a brief case before it opened up again and formed a bazooka, which fired off one round and sent the blast towards the ceiling.

Once the blast hit the top of the building, the bazooka vanished in a swirl of light and was replaced by a sheathed O-katana. The figure then flipped in the air with his feet aimed towards the hole in the ceiling, while explosions went off in three locations around the main building, silencing his landing through the top of the ceiling and into the room that held the leaders of this base.

(Beforehand)

"It looks like _they_ haven't arrived yet, that's good for us. Hopefully we should get that shipment out towards Oto tonight." Said one of the Jounin leaders of this base, as upon the sound 'they' caused the five shinobi's to shudder in fear of the prospect of it.

"It's still unbelievable that so many of our inventories, warehouses, and bases could be so easily wiped out in as little as three months. How can such a group be so cunning and strong in their tactics on us?" Said a second jounin, as he was fortunate enough to miss one of the group's attacks on a base that he was supposed to be on if not for his transfer papers going through at the last minute.

For the last six months, Kusa has placed an extremely large bounty on the heads of the group known simply as 'Devil', a group of shinobi that were as powerful as they were cunning. Each shinobi held skills in individual areas of the shinobi world, with two already identified as Genjutsu and Ninjutsu users but the rest were all unknowns. There was also the prospect of their commander, as he literally lead each attack as well as the last, and each one of his strategies were on point of their base, and while they tried multiple times to counter attack them it only lead to them being destroyed faster.

Although his identity was unknown, they knew that when it came to an attack to a base he normally worked by himself, and if you were attacked by a single shinobi then you must flee immediately from him.

If not, then you shall die.

"Don't bother getting scared fools, this group may be strong but is only because of their strategies and their commander. We all know that he attacks alone, so all we have to do is simply work together and defeat him." Said a third Kusa shinobi, who remembered all the tales of this Devil team as well as their commander and how he was able to take out so many of their fellow jounin.

"Idiot, that's exactly what the last one said and they had _fifteen _jounin there before they were destroyed by him." Said a fourth shinobi, as he remembered first hand what happened last time, as he was there and only narrowly escaped being killed in the blast due to him being the closet to the gate. In only twenty seconds was his base burned to the ground after several bombs went off in key areas and the screams of his comrades were heard throughout the night as he ran away. Now he was forced to come back to another base, and while he felt a little safer about his new home here, it still did not stop the destruction of their arsenals and other things needed for this invasion.

"Be that as it may, that warehouse they destroyed a week ago sent us back a few months and if we don't get this shipment done tonight, then our dreams of becoming a great nation will be crushed." The fifth jounin said with the others murmuring to themselves until they heard a loud bang go off above them and soon the ceiling caved in on itself. Dust and debris covered their vision, as the jounin stood up from the dust and looked around the room to see what that caused that burst, until they heard the sound of explosions go off outside and caused them to cover their ears.

"What in the world is going on-" the man was saying until a sword went through his chest and his heart as well, effectively killing him. The other jounin looked at their comrade slump on his legs before he fell over dead on the ground. They then looked towards the man that just killed their fellow jounin and saw his dark smirking face before them, with his thin beard over his face.

(AN: His beard looks like Edge's from WWE, just incase you cannot picture it)

"I guess you Kusa shinobi still haven't gotten the memo of having more shinobi guards to protect you." He said with one of the jounin now pointing towards the teen in fear.

"Y-y-you're Namikaze Naruto, The Red Devil of the hidden leaf." He said with Naruto smirking at the man who just identified him, while the others looked on with fear.

"I always wondered why you guys named me the Red Devil since I had a cooler name prepared." Naruto said stroking his bearded chin before he shrugged his shoulders "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to deal with it." Naruto said with the other jounin looking ready to scream before the boy pulled out Yamato and tossed it through his skull "Will you stop that noise? You'll wake the neighbors." Naruto said with the other jounin growling before they stood in a Taijutsu stance and got ready to fight.

"You'll pay for that you bastard. Fuck the order, I'm killing you and taking your head back to the Kusakage, that way we'll not only get rich and famous for being your killers but also gain a pretty penny from Iwa." He said with Naruto only smirking at him as he wagged his finger.

"Now, now don't make assumptions until after you do the deed. But I'm afraid you won't get the chance to kill me, as all of you have claimed to take my life and look at what's happened." Naruto said with one of the jounin charging at him

"You shut your mouth and prepare to die." He said as he ran and sent a right forward, only for Naruto to grab it and pull him in before breaking said arm with his left elbow. The man screamed in pain before Naruto grabbed the back of his head and stuffs a kunai down his throat with an explosive note attached to it.

As soon as the note went off, the result of what became of the man weren't needed to be spoken

Naruto however released his hold on the body and looked towards the other two shinobi before bringing up his arms and said, "You want some, come get some" causing the other two Kusa shinobi to charge at him. They both didn't even get the chance to send one attack at the white haired teen, as they heard Naruto's voice behind them with the sound of a sword reentering its sheath.

"This is why your Kage issued that flee on sight order on me, as no matter how hard you try in fighting me, the results will always be the same. Your death." Naruto said with the sword giving off a resound click sound, causing the men to scream in pain before their bodies separated vertically down from the head to the groin and both halves landing on the ground with the blood leaking from the two halves that once made a whole human.

Naruto then pulled out a cigar and lit it on fire with a small fire jutsu before he walked over to the wall in the room and punched a hole through it before he hopped out and landed on his feet in a resounding thud, before he walked towards the burning gate with his team following closely after him. This was his team 'Devil', a group of shinobi that has turned Kusa into a bunch of whinny bitches in as little as three months. They were as strong as they were skillful, as strategic as they were cunning, and were as decisive as they were mysterious, but nothing compared to their commander Naruto.

In this team three months of being created, they went through and accomplished fifty-two missions together and as impressive as that was; Naruto has not received a single scratch within one yet. He was also given the name Yureikage (Ghost Shadow), as he was known to appear and attack without warning but you could not touch him nor see him.

The white haired teen could honestly say that this was the most fun he had. Going on missions with his team. For fifty-two straight missions with them, they respected him as their leader and he respected them as his teammates. In addition, through that respect, is why they are feared within most of the shinobi world.

(Otogakure)

"**It appears that the power of the Rokubi has been accepted and it now flows through your body." **Sotachi said to his apprentice, who was now flexing his arms and getting a feel of his newest devil arm. The new one was a set of gauntlets that was all black with a pair of black wings on his back. This was his newest devil arm dubbed 'Exia', which was a flight capable devil arm to help him travel at high speeds and commit fights airborne. It also had the ability to send fireball blast through his hands and block certain level of attacks with just his hands.

The Uchiha looked forward to fighting in this new weapon, as its heat capabilities would help in intensifying the powers of Alastor and make the weapon far more deadly then before.

"I'm sure that with Exia and Alastor along with the Mangekyou Sharingan, I'm ready to face the dobe right?" He asked

"**No, you still aren't." **He said, making the Uchiha's eyes widened before he began to release a deadly killer intent

"What do you mean I'm not ready? I have been training under you for the last three years, I have Alastor and Exia, I have the Mangekyou, and I'm a fucking half devil. You mean to tell me that I still can't fight that dobe?" He said with Sotachi simply shrugging off the K.I. as if it was a flake of dust on his cloak.

"**The reason why you are still not ready is because while, yes you have improved tremendously, so has my descendant. You forget that he too has half devil blood and full awakened I might add. He also had three years to train himself and I highly doubt that he would not use that time wisely to help further, his training either. The fact is that you see need something that will put you on the same level as him and will further assist you in defeating him." **Sotachi said with Sasuke's killing intent dwindling before vanishing in thin air and left him staring at the demonic man that was his sensei.

"What do I need to be on the same level as the dobe?" He asked with Sotachi smirking behind his hooded cloak.

"**Do not worry about that my boy, for the hour is close at hand when you two do fight again. Get used to your devil arm first, and then I shall tell you what you need." **He said before a puff of smoke took his attention off the raven-haired teenager and towards the pale-skinned snake man that just walked in the room **"Ah, Kabuto. I take it the ritual has been successful?" **He said with Kabuto nodding before he let out a low chuckle.

"Yes it has been, I feel more power coursing through my veins now then I ever have before." Kabuto said as his gold eyes were now a brighter gold that illuminated through the dark corner he resided in.

"**That's good to know, which means that everything is now set in place except one key component in the plan. I trust that is what you came to report to me?" **He said with Kabuto nodding his head

"Yes sir, the search team has indeed found what you have seeked for and is now awaiting your arrival." He said with Sotachi grinning madly at the prospect of this weapon being in his hands and thus striking a mighty blow to the end of humanity.

"**Very well then, I shall now head towards their location. Sasuke." **Sotachi said to the Uchiha, who now gave him his full undivided attention **"The time for your destiny is closely at hand and in order to insure that said destiny comes, when I return you will be the new Otokage." **Sotachi said before he raised his hands and soon both he and Kabuto were sinking into the shadows below their feet.

Sasuke could only stare in disbelief at what his master just said.

Him? The Otokage?

He's scowl soon turned into a smirk before a full laughter left his throat as he stared at his hand

"Soon dobe, I shall make my return to the village and kill you with my very hands." Sasuke said before he walked towards his room to await the return of his master and the day he becomes the new Otokage.

(Demon world)

Sotachi walked through the dark corridors of the ever-unpredictable demon world, as he followed the trail left behind from his search team that managed to find the main ingredient to his plans. This one thing was not exactly what most would call a weapon, as while it was a weapon it also severed as the key to uniting the human realm with the demon realm. It was built during the human/demon wars and served as the portal Mundus used to send his army directly into the human world before Sparda betrayed him and two thousand years later was used again by the mans very own son to retrieve the very weapon he now wielded.

Kabuto walked along side his master with great anxiety rolling off him in waves, as he looked forward to seeing what his master spent the last three years to search for. He heard the man say that, it was something that would bring fourth the ultimate hour amongst the human world and would forever mark the end of humanity, as the earth once knew it.

He had to say that he was truly shocked by that analogy, as could something truly be that strong? And if so, how could it exist for so long without anyone else trying to use it.

"**We are here Kabuto, look at what will bring the apocalypse to the human world and bring worth a new age from the ashes." **Sotachi said, just feeling the power coming from this glorious structure that has sat in this dark, desolate plain for over five millennia.

"Its amazing Sotachi-sama, but may I ask what is this?" He asked with Sotachi raising his hands and summoned a platform of shadows around both his and Kabuto's feet before the both began to rise towards the top of the structure.

"**This Kabuto is one of the most power structures ever created in demon world and it was one of the causes for uniting the human and demon realms together during the final days of the human/demon world. It was also the cause of Dante succeeding in what his father couldn't do and destroy Mundus, when the fool used this again only for him to meet a painful end at the hands of Sparda's son." **Sotachi said as he reached the top of the structure and walked towards the center of the structures ceiling along with Kabuto, as he marveled at the height of this structure.

"It's truly a magnificent spectacle to behold master." He said with Sotachi nodding as the man began to run multiple hand seals, being extra careful to not screw up on one single seal, as one mistake spells death.

"**That you are correct, for this glorious edifice shall once again raise and bring fourth its supreme power to the world. Now its time to rise again…Temin-Ni-Gru." **He said slamming his hands on the center of the structure, causing lights to shine throughout the symbol in the center until the light died down and the structure vanished in a flash of red.

(Otogakure – two minutes later)

The ground beneath the village shook with the seismic feeling of an 8.0 earthquake until the very earth below began to show cracks in it until a tremor large enough caused the ground to sprout upward as if something was coming out of the very ground itself. Indeed the first speculation was true, as a tower arose from the ground and ascended towards the very heavens themselves until it ceased and now stood well over 20 thousand feet from the ground below.

Sotachi could only smirk at the prospects of what this weapon would bring him upon this war that was slowly approaching day by day, and with the Devil eclipse to look forward to his master plan was all but golden at this point but now he needed the final piece to his plan.

A sacrifice.

'**The time for my plan to be unveiled has finally to into fruition, now its time for the final phase to commence and Sasuke shall be the one to help bring this world to its knees.' **Sotachi thought, as the Uchiha was currently out to test his powers again but upon his return, the teen's true destiny shall come to pass.

(Konoha – One week later)

Naruto and his team currently sat in the confides of Ichiraku, all having a bottle of Sake before them and sharing the alcohol amongst each other and just enjoying their company and time together. This was the norm for them after a mission, as they like to just talk and bullshit with each other about relationships or past missions they held before the team was formed. Naruto currently sat between Hinata and Yugito, who felt around his now bearded face and liked the feeling of his facial hair.

Everyone was surprised slightly when he grew it, but after awhile they gotten used to seeing it on the teen, and had to say that it suited him perfectly.

As they continued talking, the curtain opened to allow Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune to enter the room and sat near the group with some serious expressions on their faces, causing all that were in the room to become just as serious with their leader.

"Hello everyone, I know that this is a little unorthodox with me coming to find you but it's still very important." She said with everyone becoming just as serious

"What's go on Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, as she never seen her teacher look this serious

"I just got out from a meeting with the ANBU and jounin after receiving two messages recently with one being highly important and the other one leading me to make a decision." She said with the others looking confused at that.

"Well what did the messages say Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked with Tsunade looking everyone in the eye.

"I just received a message from the Kusakage just a moment ago and they wished to extend a hand of alliance between us. They stated that they no longer wished to lose anymore men to your team, so they surrendered their hand to us." Tsunade said with everyone lightening up at the prospects of that.

That was great news, so shouldn't Tsunade be happy somewhat? Naruto noticed this and spoke

"I take it there is more to this then you are letting on, aren't you?" The white haired teen said with the blonde woman nodding her head.

"While that is indeed great news to here, there was a second letter that I received from Oto this time. They have declared war on us and will be invading us in three weeks." She said with all those within Ichiraku now looking amongst them before they looked towards Tsunade again.

"What do you plan to do Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said with Tsunade sighing again.

"What I plan to do is fight this but it won't be me that leads Konoha into victory." She said before she stood up and looked directly at Naruto "Namikaze Naruto of the hidden leaf, after balling the idea over in my mind I have come to the conclusion that as of tomorrow mourning, you will be declared as my successor and thus will have the title of Hokage."

AN: Done and done. There you all go; the scene is now set for The Devil Wars to begin. Originally, I was going to give this another chapter but it was only meant to give me more time to plan the Devil wars arc. The stage is not set between Naruto and Sasuke being Kage's and Sotachi summoning the Temin-Ni-Gru, but some of you could be asking yourself "What does he plan to do with the Temin-Ni-Gru? And what could Sasuke's destiny be?" well all that will be answered the final chapters to come of this story.

Due to their still being no manga this week, I am afraid that I cannot do the review until next week. This is truly pissing me off now, as its being held back due to a holiday in Japan, which confuses me to no end as both One Piece and Bleach were updated last week and this week as well. Japan got to many holidays and while I love holidays, its no excuse to hold a manga with allot of rabid fans trying to learn the purpose of Naruto seeing his dark side.

The next chapter will come next week and shall begin my Devil War arc, so who knows what I will be doing in that chapter. I may just write a Naruto/Hinata lemon and maybe even a Lee/Kin lemon, but that is all for what the future holds. Remember, I want at least fifteen to twenty people to review this time, as last chapter should not have gotten ten reviews with people _still _reading it up to this day.

Rate, Review, and NO BS reviews

Until Next Time

Peace


	34. Mission 34

CH.34 – The Devil Wars

What's up everyone, today is the day I not only return but begin the final section of Playing the Four Devils. I know that last chapter I said that I was going to have this update a week after the last one but I got sidetracked with allot of BS for the past three weeks and a sudden case of writers block. Plus I haven't even started this chapter yet so I couldn't truly get all that I wanted written down so this one will be a little bit on the short side. However, I will promise you that next chapter will be longer since I will have allot more to work with then what I had with this chapter. Anyway this chapter will just be the opening and the set up for the fight scenes I have ready to be written and a little surprise around the ending of this chapter that will set up something you probably wouldn't see coming from a million miles away.

Now let's get it on

Today was the day.

Naruto now stood within his office as the Rokudaime Hokage, dressed in his battle attire with his Kage cloak over it, his faced devoid of any kind of emotion or reaction as to what was soon to come in their home. It was now officially his third week in office and Naruto still couldn't believe that he was now the Hokage of Konoha, HIM! The demon child of Konohagakure where people could not stand the sight of him and multiple people wanted to take his life and all the things he earned. When he told his future wives of what was about to happen to him, they were ecstatic to learn of their man becoming the leader of this village and rewarded him in more ways then one.

'You think that Sasuke will lead the frontline?' Naruto asked in his mind to his fox companion, who was now preparing for all the calls the boy was bound to make for his chakra

"**My guess is that he would more then likely wait for you at the Temin-ni-gru Sotachi summoned. Also I don't know if you felt it, but there is a large spike of demonic energy approaching the planet in an alarming rate." **Kyuubi stated, as the power was overwhelming him yet at the same time felt very familiar to him.

'I have felt my demonic powers slowly rising by the day and the urge to use my devil trigger is constantly arising for no apparent reason.' Naruto said as he looked at his right arm and saw his tattoo's radiate with demonic energy.

"**I'm not exactly sure, but I believe that whatever it is all will come out in the light about that ancestor of yours." **Kyuubi said with Naruto sighing again as his mind went back to Kazama Sotachi and what this man motives are for him and the Uchiha. That man has destroyed Akatsuki, murdered Orochimaru, and used devil arms to create human/demon hybrids. He would, one minute, appear to be a man that wishes to help him and then the next he is an enemy of his with the proof being the scar from his battle with Sasuke three years ago.

A scar that remained even up to this day.

Then came the thought of him fighting in this would be war with Oto and the fact that he would be standing in the frontline of his army, daring to defy what ever kind of forces Oto wished to bring upon them. However, there were those that urged him not to fall in the front line and rather remain in the back incase someone tries to kidnap him. Naruto however stayed his ground, stating that the only thing that those bastards are going to do is die by his weapons and then allow him to shed the blood of Uchiha Sasuke all over the grass beneath their feet.

The white haired young man then summoned Rebellion to his hand and placed the sword on his back before his eyes gazed towards the pictures of the previous Hokages but focused more on his father's face.

"Who would have thought that I would be taking your position as Hokage father? I wish you could see me now." Naruto said before the door to his office opened and revealed a sadden looking face of Hinata as she gazed at her soon to be husband, who was nearing the marrying age in only a couple of months now.

"Naruto-kun, are you really going to fight out there on the frontline?" She asked in her sad voice with Naruto only responding in a nod

"Yes I am." Was all he said as he walked up to Hinata and wrapped her in a hug "How long has it been already?" Naruto asked with Hinata sniffling as she hugged him back

"At least three weeks now. The doctors said that I can still work as a shinobi until after the fourth month and then I have to wait until a month after the due date to continue." Hinata said with some tears streaking from her eyes already as she held onto the man she loved with all her heart.

"Will it be a boy or a girl?" Naruto said with Hinata sniffling again

"Its going to be a boy Naruto-kun, we're going to have a boy." Hinata said with Naruto nodding before he kissed her forehead.

"I see it's good to know that I have a legacy already on its way." Naruto said with Hinata backing up and looked at him with confusion on her face

"Why are you acting so strange Naruto-kun?" She asked until realization came to her, "You don't believe that…." She said with Naruto shaking his head.

"I'm not sure what will come from this day, as I'm not even sure of what the future will bring. Three years ago, I had a vision of Sasuke and me standing in some dark plain, each holding these amazing and devastatingly powerful Jutsu's in our hands. We then screamed loudly at one another as we charge and clash with our techniques, causing my vision to end in a burst of white." He said holding up his right hand to his face "And the very technique I saw in my vision was a move that I slaved our inventing for the last three years and up until a week ago, I've perfected it." He said closing his fist tightly before gazing back at Hinata "I can't make you any promise's that I'll return to you alive, but all I can promise you is that our child will be a little reassuring factor in my survival." Naruto said as he walked past Hinata, who was rubbing her bellow that now held their growing child within.

"Please Naruto-kun, if not for me, can you at least promise our child that you'll survive for his sake?" She said with Naruto walking up to her and giving her a light kiss while placing his hands on her stomach.

"My dad never lived to see me become a man." He said as he rubbed her belly for a moment before he released his hands and walked past her, "I don't intend to follow in his footsteps." Naruto said before he vanished in a swirl of flames, leaving Hinata to hold her belly again and silently cry for Naruto to return to her

(Lee and Kin)

Lee and Kin let out deep gasps of breath as they just finished what could possibly be there last time making love with each other. Kin laid her head upon the boy's chest, while he had one hand resting on her shoulder and the other behind the back of his head, gazing towards the ceiling in wonder. Kin then looked at the white haired teen and frowned upon seeing the distant look on his face. Not wanting to spend what could be there last time together, she decided to break the ice.

"You do know that we're coming back right?" Kin said with Lee sighing

"I don't know Kin. It's too serious right now to try and think that nothing will happen to separate us." Lee said with Kin sitting up and gazing into Lee's eyes.

The very eyes that were the reason she fell in love with the white haired boy in the first place.

"Lee, we have far too much to lose to think about all that. Don't you want our daughter to grow up with both of us at home?" She said with Lee sighing as he sat up as well. He knew that his daughter needed him since after all she was only a month old and was beginning to recognize both him and Kin as her parents. He loved that little girl with all of his heart. Moreover, it would indeed be a shame if he did not feel up to the point of being strong enough for her. That and along with the desire of returning to her.

"You know I love her tremendously so why do you gotta bring her up?" He said with Kin smiling at him before she gave him a quick kiss

"Because you're my husband to be and I'll gladly pull you out from the pits of hell if it means that I get my wedding from you." Kin said before climbing over Lee "Now I think its time for round fifteen." She said with Lee rolling his eyes.

"Of course you would be ready for more; after all you are a nymphomaniac." He said with Kin letting out a small giggle as she kissed him again

"Well then you shouldn't have made me fall in love with you." She said before they began to make love for the fifteenth time today until the time came where they needed to get ready for the impending battle that was soon to come.

(Otogakure)

Sotachi stood with a dark smile embracing his features as his student turned Otokage stood before him with impatience evident on his face.

"Sotachi, why did you pull me out of the frontline? I want to be right there when I kill the dobe in front of all his friends." Sasuke said as he stood in his battle attire and was fully prepared to step up to the frontline and take out the white haired teen that was now the Hokage of his village. The Uchiha clan member could not help but laugh at the situation they were now in, as they each were now the leaders of two villages that would soon be going to war.

Their hatred has spread so much that it would cause they village that housed them to fight each other

"**I called you here because your purpose is not to fight in the frontline. I need to do something of the utmost importance and your assistance will be a crucial benefactor for the outcome of my plans." **Sotachi said with Sasuke giving him a weird look.

"I thought your plans were to help me kill the dobe?" Sasuke said with Sotachi letting out a small laugh

"**No, that was never my plan to begin with. My plan involves the Temin-Ni-Gru and you are the only thing that can help me achieve what I need to burn this damned realm in an unstoppable flame and bring a new empire out of the ashes." **Sotachi said with Sasuke stroking his chin for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders

"Alright, but as long as I get to kill the dobe and become the king of this new empire of yours." He said with Sotachi chuckling to himself as he walked up to the raven-haired teen and placed his hand on his shoulders

"**Trust me Sasuke, you won't be disappointed." **He said as they both sank in a pool of shadows beneath their feet and vanished from the area.

(Frontline)

Naruto stood before his army with his arms behind his back and his eyes boring onto the open field before them, while the others stood at the ready for the fight to come at the hands of the Otogakure invasion. Some of the shinobi prepared their weapons for battle, some others were talking amongst themselves about the impending battle, and the rest were all praying for a safe return to their families and loved ones. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen all stood by the white haired teen each donning their battle clothes with Hiruzen looking on in wonder at what was about to happen.

"I thought that when I retired that I no longer had to fight in another war, I guess I was wrong to assume that." He said with Naruto scoffing as he continued his gaze in front of them

"You shouldn't old man; for once you enter this lifestyle you will never want to leave for as long as you live." Naruto said with Hiruzen laughing to himself at that

"I guess your right Naruto, after all I don't have to fight in this matter but I still chose too." Hiruzen said before facing the open field that would very soon become the battlefield.

"Have you alerted Suna for assistance?" Tsunade asked, not doubting the power of Konoha but knew that they would need as much help as they could fathom.

"I sent a messenger bird to them three days ago and Gaara responded that it would take them a little bit of time to get here to help. I also asked Itachi to help but he stated that he was unable to help since Kusa is in the mix of starting a war with them as well." Naruto said, knowing that while the Uchiha elder would have loved to help his old home kill his younger brother and forever cleanse the sins of his clan, he was still a Kage of his village and had to protect his home with everything he had for his wife and child. Before anything else could be said, the sounds of rustling reached his ears and caused his head to look up into the sky as he grabbed the handle of Rebellion.

"It appears that they have arrived." Naruto said removing Rebellion from his back and held the blade in a reverse grip before slashing it upward, causing a blade of chakra to erupt from the very sword and caused all those that stood in his ranks to watch in amazement. The blade of chakra ascended high enough into the air before an explosion was heard and objects began to hail from the smoke, and fall towards the army of Konoha shinobi. Naruto then stabbed Rebellion into the ground before stretching both of his arms towards the hailing objects with concentration adjourning his face.

"Serenity" Naruto called as a huge blast of chakra left his hands and hit the falling objects, knocking them out of the air and causing them to embed themselves on the ground. Naruto then grabbed Rebellion and with a mighty yell, he ran towards the open field with his army following closely behind him. They then heard the sound of yelling and soon the opposition appeared before them with weapons in their hands, although Naruto was not in the mood to give any of these weaklings the time of day as he was looking to kill that raven-haired bastard.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiruzen quickly pulled out a kunai with an explosive note attached to it before tossing them towards the opposing forces while blaring through the same set of seals before ending on the familiar cross seal.

"Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu." They called out as the kunais multiplied into groups of fifty all heading towards Oto shinobi with Naruto right behind the weapons

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT, YOUR RUSHING RIGHT INTO THE CROSS FIRE!" Jiraiya yelled before the weapons went off and took out a majority of the frontline while consuming Naruto in the smoke.

The white haired boy did not let the smoke phase him as he aimed the blade forward and called out "Stinger". Upon calling the technique, his speed increase, allowing him to near an Oto shinobi and stab the sword through his chest but Naruto did not slow his progress for one moment. He continued the attacks progress and piled on more Oto shinobi onto the sword until there was too many before simply flicking the bodies off the sword. Naruto then hopped over an Oto shinobi, who tried to take him out with a set of kunai's only to get his head sliced in half by Rebellion. Once Naruto's feet touched the ground, he sent a wide upward slash, slicing a shinobi from his hip to his shoulders before spinning the sword in his hand before stabbing another sound shinobi. Naruto growled before lifting the sword upward and sliced the mans upper half in….well half, before extending his hand towards the dead body calling out "Serenity", launching the dead body into the arms of his comrades.

Naruto then brought his arm back before sending Rebellion at them like a spinning buzz saw that looped off their heads along with several others before returning to the white haired teen's hands.

"Damn it, come out of here you bastard." Naruto said as he grabbed another Oto shinobi by his neck before sending a Rasengan into his head. Naruto then used the headless body to block a stabbing attempt made by another Oto shinobi before he gasped when Naruto used Rebellion to slice him in half. Naruto then brought his hands forward and summoned Onigumo to him before he took hold of Rebellion and felt the powers of the two devil arms run through his body before he charged at the shinobi's as he placed Rebellion on his back. Naruto then jumped into the air with a Rasengan in hand but this one was shining gold and was the size of a mini sun, causing all eyes to look towards Naruto before he slammed the Rasengan into the group of oto shinobi's he was slaughtering while calling out.

"Final Shine Solar Flare Rasengan." Naruto called out as a massive explosion over took the area and caused the fighting to seize for a moment as they gazed towards the amazing spectacle. Once the smoke cleared all eyes bore upon the massive crater in the middle of the battle with Naruto hopping out of the crater with Rebellion now in hand. Naruto then charged at the group of shocked shinobi, who were contemplating surrender until Naruto appeared before them and began to slaughter more of their shinobis. Naruto ducked under a wide punch sent by the Oto ninja before grasping Rebellions handle and sent out two extremely fast slashes before he placed the sword onto his back and the body of his enemy fell onto the ground in four separate pieces.

Naruto panted for a moment until he looked ahead and saw more shinobi charging towards him, causing a smirk to appear to his face before he dismissed Onigumo and summoned Yamato to his hand

"It looks like a great day…a great day to die." Naruto said as he charged at the shinobi head on

(Back to the frontline)

The others engaged in their own personal battle with Tsunade pounding the shit out of anyone unfortunate enough to come within striking distance of her hands. Jiraiya used his toad summons to help him attack his group of shinobi while Sarutobi already summoned the monkey king Enma, who was now in his staff form and took out a multitude of shinobi's trying to take down the professor. The ones that were truly getting the thrill of battle were those that were once on Naruto's 'Devil squad', which was Anko, Kurenai, and Yugito all fighting together to give the Konoha shinobi less problems to deal with in this pest called Oto shinobi.

Sakura was one of the few to fight by herself, as she sent a huge right into a shinobi's face that caused him to fly towards another group of shinobi and knocked them all down. She then charged at them with chakra erupting around her right fist before she sent it towards the downed group with a mighty yell escaping her mouth. Smoke built up around her but she did not waste any time in waiting for more to show up, as she hopped out of the smoke and chucked three kunai at an Oto jounin. The man rolled to the side and tossed a kunai at the pink haired girl, who dodged to the side before slamming her fist on the ground and caused a small fissure to form under her hand and trapped the mans leg. Before he could say, anything Sakura sent a massive right at his head, with the force of the punch so strong that it caused the head to rip off from the very shoulders of the body before ascending towards the sky.

Sakura then hopped into the air and with a mighty kick, sent the head towards another Oto jounin as if she was playing kick ball. The head nailed the Oto female in her chest before going on the receiving end of a skull crushing kick from the pink haired teenager. Sakura then blurred through a set of hand signs before her hands were covered in chakra and was soon applied with the chakra scalpel technique, which she used to slice a mans throat the moment he came near her. She then sent a wicked backhand to another shinobi before spinning in the direction opposite to her backhand sent a heavy kick to the shinobi's neck, snapping it in four different places.

Sakura then blurred through some seals before slamming her hands on the ground, calling out "Earth Release: Earth Spike Pool" she called out as a mass of spike erupted from the ground and impaled a number of Oto shinobi. Once she saw that they were dead, she quickly dodged a kunai sent towards her face but missed one that imbedded itself in her thigh. She screamed out in pain before she looked up to find a smirking group of Oto shinobi with one holding another kunai and sent it at her.

She quickly dodged to the left before receiving a punch into her stomach that knocked the wind out of her before feeling her arms being held by two other shinobi. She then looked up to see another man approach her with another kunai in his hand before watching him trail a path with its pointy edge, insuring that he didn't cut her before he held it close to her neck with excitement over his face.

"You know what? You're a cute little thing, so let's say we have a little fun before you die eh?" He asked with Sakura looking surprised by that statement and was hoping that he was not implying to what she thought he was. It was later confirmed when the man reached up to the zipper of his vest and began to slowly pull it down until his friends were hit with a set of kunais on their necks. Before he could do anything, he felt a strong hit come from behind before he fell onto his knees and landed on the ground, dead.

Sakura saw this in amazement before she looked up and saw the blaring eyes of Neji's active Byakugan before he deactivated them and walked over to the pink haired teen.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her up from the ground. Sakura then nodded before taking hold of the kunai in her leg and pulled it out of her leg, wincing in pain a little before she healed up her leg. When the wound was gone, she checked her leg to see if it felt better. When everything seemed fine, she looked towards Neji with a surprised look on her face.

"Thank for helping me Neji." She said with the white eyed jounin nodding. Before either of them knew what happened next, Sakura took hold of Neji's head and gave him a quick kiss before pulling back and looked at his surprised expression "Let's get together after this is over." Sakura said before she ran back into the battle with Neji standing their bewildered before a small smile came to his face.

'Let's get this shit over with; I got someone I need to see.' Neji thought before going back on the offensive

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto looked up to find more shinobi racing towards him with weapons in their hands and some in the process of creating seals. The Rokudaime smirked to himself before he backed up slightly with his hand on the handle of Yamato before he drew it and sent a wide slash through the air, causing the wind to blow through the grass and towards the approaching forces. Naruto then sent several more slashes in the air, which hit the approaching forces before returning the blade into his sheath.

"I'm sure you all would love to kill me, but I'm afraid I'm in a hurry so let's rush this up." Naruto said before fully sheathing the Yamato. The results were indescribably, as what was once an assaulting group of twenty became a group bloody pile of twenty shinobi's on the ground with the blood that remained in their bodies now soaking the ground. The Rokudaime then gazed over the area and to his surprise; all that were entering the battlefield on the opposition's side were nothing but Oto jounin and chunnin. Naruto then gazed over to his opposition and saw that only a few of his shinobi have fallen but not in the significant numbers of the Oto shinobi's that were prone on the ground.

'It appears as if Sotachi is sending these guys in as a means to get slaughtered, but why? Is he trying to prep his stronger ones to take us out when we are tired from massacring his shinobi or is preparing to attack Konoha while we are here?' Naruto thought to himself, before reaching behind his back and grabbed the face of an Oto shinobi trying to sneak up on the Hokage to slit his throat before slamming him face first into the ground. Naruto then raised his foot and stomped on the man's head, causing it to cave in on itself and blood to fly out of the skull. Naruto then removed his foot off the man's head before he began to run towards the opposition with a few of them screaming in fear of his presence.

"Worthless cowards." Naruto said to himself as he blurred out of existence and reappeared with Yamato now in its sheath, the heads of those he stood behind exploded and allowed the blood to rain on the ground. Naruto then ran towards another shinobi with his claws out before sending them at the man's throat. Naruto then vanished in the air before reappearing before another one with his clawed hands slamming into his head, destroying it from its shoulder. Naruto then saw one of them on the ground looking at him with fear evident in his eyes before he tried to crawl away from the white haired Hokage.

"SAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DAMN DEMON!" He said before felt a stabbed pain course through his leg, causing him to scream out in pain before a more agonizing scream left his mouth when he felt the blade being slowly twisted and scraping along his bone.

"And to think I was going to give you a quick death like the others, oh well." Naruto said before he began to drag the blade slowly through the man's leg and into his thigh while spinning the sword within his palm, causing massive damage to his leg and even more pain coursing through the man's body. Naruto then pulled the sword out and held it in his hand, gazing at the blood dripping from the edge of the sword with a dark sinister smile coming to his face. Naruto then let out a roar before he began to hit the man with multiple strikes from the blade, which only caused the white haired Hokage to continue hitting the body with the strikes until all that was left was a bloodied pile of flesh with multiple slashes over it.

Naruto then removed the sword out of the corpse with his smirk still plastered on his face before he heard the sounds of Kyuubi's voice hit his ears.

"**Kit calm down, you getting to close into entering your demonic bloodlust and if you do that then you'll be tempted to kill everyone here." **Kyuubi said with Naruto shaking his head until he looked at the body under his feet with surprise on his face.

'What the hell happened?' Naruto asked himself as he looked at the sword and saw the blood dripping off the blade.

"**It appeared as if you entered a brief state of demonic bloodlust for some reason but why is the question?" **He said before he felt a pulse of demonic energy coursing through his body. He began to sense a stronger pulse come to him until he began to realize what it was **"Oh shit…it's the Devil Eclipse." **Kyuubi said with Naruto looking confused at that.

"The Devil Eclipse? What is that?" Naruto asked as he began to engage with more shinobi coming at him

"**It was an event that took place over 5,000 years ago during the Human/Demon war in which Sparda escaped the demon world and helped seal away the demon world. This event takes place once every 1,000 years and brings the human realm and demon realm to the closest point it can reach, which also helps some demons escape into this realm. Whenever its present in the atmosphere of the earth, its demonic energy will cause a user of demonic energy to feel a strong force of demonic bloodlust overcome them and soon will feel the need to kill anything that stands in its way; friend or foe." **He said with Naruto looking shocked at that before he began to realize why Sotachi was sending out the weak shinobi.

He was not trying to save up his stronger forces, he was stalling for time.

'He's trying to stale for time to get control of the power for some reason, but for what?' Naruto asked himself before he hopped backwards with a snakehead biting into the ground he once stood on. Naruto then followed the snake up its body before his gaze rested on the pale skinned Kabuto, who was currently smirking up a storm that resembled Orochimaru in so many ways.

"My, my Naruto-kun you surely have caused quite the damage to our little army." Kabuto said with Naruto smirking

"And what if I have?" Naruto said with Kabuto only smirking at him

"Then I guess your in need of a little lesson to be learned, after all Hokage or not, your still weaker then me." Kabuto said before snapping his fingers and out came the forms of team taka in their demonic forms. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that before he took hold of his sword and removed it from his back and placed it onto the ground.

"Well then I guess Orochimaru's arrogance has passed onto you even after his passing, lets change that shall we?" Naruto said, as he was ready to attack until a wall of sand built in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. He then turned his gaze towards the left as Gaara appeared beside him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow you to take this one Naruto for he is mine." Gaara said with Naruto looking surprised at that before he smirked at the red head

"I guess I can let you have him, since after all we are Kage's." Naruto said with Gaara smirking at him before Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen joined them.

"Naruto are you alright?" Tsunade asked in small worry but received a reassuring nod from Naruto

"I'm alright Tsunade-hime but I need you to take control of the forces here." He said with all three of Konoha's most legendary warriors looking at him in surprise.

"What do you mean? Are you going somewhere?" She asked with Naruto nodding his head

"Uchiha Sasuke and Kazama Sotachi are not present here and are more then likely at Otogakure as we speak. I need to head over there and I can't do that unless I have someone holding down the army." Naruto said with Hiruzen looking shocked at that.

"You're going over there to face them alone?" He asked with Naruto nodding his head again

"I must do it." Naruto said as he held up his hand to his face "I promised that son of a bitch that he and I would have a war to decide which one of us is the true superior one, and I intend to keep my promise." Naruto said with the others looking at him in surprise before Tsunade nodded and summoned a small slug

"Then take Katsuyan with you, so that way we will know if you are alright." She said with Naruto nodding before he took hold of the slug and placed it in his pocket. He then bite his thumb and blazed through a set of seals before slamming it on the ground and summoned his trusty dragon Seiun before hoping on his back and began to fly towards the huge tower called the Temin-Ni-Gru

Kabuto saw this and was about to attack before being interrupted by a sand arm that punched the ground he stood on. The snake like man then gazed towards the four Kage level ninja with a deep scowl on his face before said scowl turned into a smirk.

"It appears that I am out numbered; let's say we even those odds eh?" He said before blazing through several seals before slamming his palms together and soon three coffins appeared in front of him. The four Kage level shinobi looked on in wonder at what the man could have possibly summoned until the doors of the coffins fell and caused their eyes to widen in shock.

(Otogakure – Temin-Ni-Gru)

Sotachi and Sasuke were now in a large room within the Temin-Ni-Gru that resembled a chamber of sorts with many runes and seals adjourning the walls and the very floors of the chamber. In the center of the chamber appeared to be some type of sacrificial pedestal for something but unbeknownst to him, Sotachi was now smirking a very dark smirk under his cloak. The man then turned around to face his Uchiha prodigy with his arms raised in amazement of the room they now stood in.

"**Look at this place Sasuke; do you now realize what amazing treasures this place insures?" **He said with Sasuke activating his Sharingan to gaze into the area.

"It looks amazing, but what exactly is this supposed to do in order to make me stronger?" He said with Sotachi letting out a short laugh under his breath.

"**Well you see Sasuke, I have been planning this glorious day during my travels amongst the demon world and during said travels I made several discoveries about this place." **He said as he walked over to the sacrificial pedestal and cut opened his hand, allowing blood to leak through his hand and into the pedestal, **"This place holds massive quantities of power that humans can't even begin to fathom in existence. Imagine it Sasuke, with this very place, one can summon the power to destroy worlds, level planets and even slay a god class demon with but a single blast of energy. However, in order to access this, there is something that is of a requirement." **Sotachi said with Sasuke looking curious as to what his teacher was getting towards.

"What is the requirement?" He asked before seeing Sotachi smirk his way. Before he could even say a thing, he felt the blade of force edge rip through his back and come out of his chest, blood leaking from his mouth and his chest wound.

"**That one of us is sacrificed towards the pedestal and our blood is feed unto it. I'm sorry but I'm afraid that this is where we cut our relationship."** Sotachi said before seeing Sasuke turn into a pile of snakes and heard the sound of chirping birds come to his side before he was hit by Sasuke's chidori, with said teen, now Otokage, snarling at the man.

"So that is why you did all this for me. You aren't interested in making me the king of your new world; you're interested in killing me so that you can create the new world." He said with Sotachi snickering to himself before he turned into liquid shadows and reformed himself in front of the Sharingan user with a smirk on his face.

"**Ah yes you are finally catching on my dear boy. You see I originally intended for the sacrifice to be Naruto but he is far too much of a challenge to waste on the Temin-Ni-Gru, but then I saw you and everything began to come into place. I knew that if I persuaded you into coming to my side then I would be able to gain the power I so right fully deserve." **Sotachi said as he took hold of Force edge before slamming the blade onto the ground. He then reached up to the hood of his cloak and pulled it back to reveal his face to his student. His face appeared to be old and wrinkly that was devoid of any hair, which included his eyebrows, except for the white soul patch under his lips and all the way to his chin. The top of his head was but a completely shaven around the front and the top with two tattoos running down the side of his skull and onto his cheek. The only evidence that he had hair was the very long white ponytail that traveled unto the center of his shoulder blades. Sotachi's eyes remained that of the Mashingan, which now spun rapidly as the Force edge began to crackle with red lightning.

Sasuke looked on in amazement before he summoned both Alastor and Exia to his hands, knowing that they would be needed for the fight that was about to commence.

"So that is what you look like under that hood, gotta say that I'm not impressed." He said with Sotachi only laughing slightly as he cracked his neck left and right

"**I'm not in the mood of impressing you my student, only in obtaining the goal that I have waited too long to let slip from my grasp. And the only way for it to be obtained….is through your death." **Sotachi said before he charged at Sasuke, with the Uchiha following suit.

(With Naruto)

As naruto soared through the air with his trusty dragon taking him towards the battlefield of his ancestor and rival, he could help but gaze towards the clouds and more so at the sun as a large object was now moving in front of it. Naruto could see as plain as day that it was a large red moon, and upon gazing towards it, he could not help but feel power come from it.

'What ever that thing is, it will be the deciding benefactor to one of the causes.' Naruto thought as he continued his journey towards Otogakure

The Devil Eclipse was making its return, and upon that return, it would bring fourth the Devil Wars

AN: Done and done. Alright, a little on the short side but good enough to set up the next chapter and for what I have planned for the remaining five chapters. I hope that some of you liked this chapter since it was pretty hard and before someone ask me a stupid question, yes Naruto is going to have a son and Neji will be with Sakura at the end of this. The only reason why I threw that in there is because I was mostly bored and I remembered that I promised her a pairing and I didn't deliver on my promise, so boom I brought Neji and Sakura together.

Now it's time for the manga reviews and seeing as how I've been doing it for a while now you all know the drill

F: Naruto and Kirabi rapping - ….What the fuck? I thought truly thought that shit was only going to happen once, yet it happened again. However, Kirabi is okay if I am willing to go that far into saying it, but then again I can't rap for shit. The only thing that helps me like him more is that fact that I read the manga off now as opposed to , since Saiyanisland allows the curses to be read.

D: The Kirabi/Motoi cliché – That was a very boring piece of history that was not needed to be shown, although the only good thing to come out of it was the revealing of what the Sandaime Raikage looks like and an idea for a new story during one of the moments in the page. What also sucked about this was that even though the guy tried to kill him, Kirabi smiled at him and tried to be his friend which is some classic bullshit. Its like saying "Hey you just tried to stab me in a vital organ and raped me…you wanna be friends?", Now of course it wouldn't be that drastic but I'm sure that some of you get this jist of what I am saying.

C: Naruto vs. Dark Naruto – I truly thought that this could have been far better executed then the way it was but that's also something cliché as well. You the "I can't beat him….because he is me" situation where you fight in the same way as he does but don't realize that you need to take a different approach to winning in a way you normally wouldn't. The point of Dark Naruto was okay, but I just thought that could have been far better executed.

B: Naruto vs. Kyuubi – This is an awesome concept for Naruto to truly grow stronger, as this way he will not hesitate to use the foxes powers and would hopefully be able to kill Sasuke with it. I don't know if he's going to keep up that charade about being Sasuke's friend but what's going to happen is that someone important to him will say something that will cause him to wonder on if he's right in what he's doing. I also hope that this gives the fox more air time since he can be a great help to him within life threatening or knowledge needed settings, like what to do with Sasuke.

A: Kushina's first character appearance (No you cannot count the flashback as her first because it's a flashback, not an actual character appearance) – I was very surprised at her appearance, since I thought she wouldn't get an appearance or even cameo in the story. But then again, she needed to be shown so that Naruto can speak with his mother and get the love he needs from his mother. I hope that it will not be some lovely-dovey crying sentimental crap that Kishimato has done in the past but we'll just have to wait and see.

Now it appears as if we are coming to the soon to be conclusion of Naruto: Shippuden with the scenario set with Sasuke holding the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, The rest of Akatsuki has been resurrected by an Orochimaru-fied Kabuto, The elemental countries are about to enter a fourth great shinobi war, and Naruto is on his way of controlling the Kyuubi along with meeting both of his parents. So even with all that present and the showings that the tale will soon end, why do I feel that the story will not end at Shipudden and will escalate towards a part three?

I mean sure if you count the success of other anime's going into their second series, with the most obvious being Dragon Ball, along with several other TV shows such as Power Rangers, Ben 10, and Yu-Gi-Oh, why does it seem like Naruto needs to go to a part three?

Maybe it's because the excitement is still being built up and to expunge it would only result in vast depression. When Avatar: The Last Airbender announced that they would end the series on book three, everyone was begging them to change their minds and write a book four or even stating that they too should write a continuation series for Avatar, which rumors have stated that they already had one planned. The hope for a Naruto part three is still high in the air, so weather Kishimato wishes to do it or not is solely up to him.

The next chapter will more than likely come within the next two weeks and will be longer so please stay tuned for more

As always rate, review, and NO BS REVIEWS (Some of you are still doing it, so to remedy it I will respond to anyone that does it from now on)

Until Next Time

Peace


	35. Mission 35

What's up my fans, this is the next chapter in the final section of Playing the Four Devils. This is another short one of sorts but its only purpose is to set up the fights scenes next chapter and to introduce some new fight scenes that can only come from my idiotic/smart mind. I want to make two announcements with one of them I am still completely unsure on.

The first one is that this won't be the only Naruto/DMC crossover that you will see me write as I plan to write about two more Naruto/DMC cross's. The second one is going to be done a little differently from what other people would normally see from a Naruto/DMC cross and another that is possibly going to be my all time favorite story when I post it. The second one will probably come about a month after I finish this one and the third one will probably come out in November, so be sure to await those new ones.

The second announcement is towards those that are fans to my Death Before Dishonor story, which is that I could very well be dropping and rewriting it from the ground up. I found myself thinking up of a second Naruto/Bleach crossover that I consider my 'Secondary Universe' of Death Before Dishonor and another one that is my 'Revision' of the story. I'm continuing to ball the idea around and thinking of different scenarios for that story, so the possibility of it being rewritten will more then likely happen.

Anyway, that stories not important right now so just read enjoy this chapter.

CH.35 – The Devil Eclipse

Sasuke dodged a heavy downward slash before sending out a slash of his own with Alastor, which was grabbed by Sotachi before being tossed aside by the Kazama clansmen. Sasuke flipped himself in the air and landed square on his feet before he extended his palm and sent out a small fireball with Exia that bounced off the elder devil before the man extended his palm and sent out a wave of darkness that resembled a sword. Sasuke quickly jumped to the side to dodge and brought up his sword to block a high strike from his former master, whose strength behind the sword caused him to fracture the ground below him.

Sotachi gritted his teeth as he began to push Sasuke a little before he was stuck in a stalemate with the Uchiha clan member, who currently had his eyes. Sotachi continued to push until his eyes widened upon seeing a trail of blood leak from the boys left eye socket before watching the teen open his eye to see the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Amaterasu" Sasuke said sending out a blast of black fire in point blank range of his former master.

Sotachi reacted as fast as he could and summoned a shield of darkness in front of him that blocked the black flame from reaching him. When the technique clashed on the shield, a large explosion ringed in the area, causing Sotachi to hop back from the shockwave of the explosion. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he was greeted with a blade going through his stomach, courtesy of Sasuke appearing behind him with his hand firmly gripping on the Alastor sword.

"You should never turn your back on an Uchiha, _master_." Sasuke said before unleashing massive torrents of lightning through Sotachi's once for Sotachi to turn into a mass of black goo.

He then looked behind him and saw the body of Sotachi with the force edge in hand holding the sword above head before bringing it down on the teens head, removing it cleanly off the shoulders.

"**You should follow your own advice and mind yourself around me. After all, I am a master of darkness." **Sotachi said before seeing the remains of Sasuke's body turn into a mass of snakes. Sotachi then looked to the side and caught the sight of Sasuke charging at him while he dragging his patented Chidori technique along the ground, as he neared Sotachi.

"Chidori" He called out sending the lightning blade towards the man, only for it to be quickly grabbed by his extended arm and tossed into the air again. Sasuke quickly increased the frequency of the lightning before he extended his arm towards his former master and called out "Chidori Ryuudan", sending out a lightning dragon from the Chidori that was aimed straight for Sotachi.

The man scoffed to himself before he slashed through the lightning dragon with force edge before he was greeted with the sight of Sasuke sending out a stinger technique. Sotachi quickly brought back the force edge and blocked the strike but to his surprise, Sasuke stabbed the ground with the sword before beginning to attack with Exia. Sasuke sent out a several punches and blast of fire from Exia, which Sotachi dodged by bobbing and weaving before sending an upward slash from force edge that Sasuke dodged by hopping into the air and landed on the ceiling.

"**Are you planning to fight me or all you're going to do is dodge my attacks like a little bitch?" **He asked with Sasuke smirking before he brought up his arms to reveal eight strings of what appeared to be thunder with the main portion of the thunder connected to his thumbs. Sotachi saw this and to his surprise, he saw the lightning connecting with a set of eight kunais stabbed into the ground with lightning trailing towards Alastor, which was covered in lightning with two more strings of lightning traveling up to the teen's thumbs.

'**What the hell is he planning?' **He thought to himself as he tried to move his arms but himself unable to do so while Sasuke performed several set of seals

"It looks like this is where you and I part ways." He said before he clapped his hands together and caused lightning to surround his hands before a large spike traveled towards the kunais, causing them to glow brightly before traveling towards Alastor and surrounded the blade. Sotachi looked on in surprise as he saw the floor get surrounded in a circle of lightning before hearing Sasuke call out his move "Thunder Dome". Sotachi then watched on in amazement as the lightning built up before it shot upward in a tower like appearance, with Sotachi being consumed in the lightning.

Sasuke quickly hopped to the side, as the lightning shot through the area he stood on and obliterated the part he stood on and caused the portion of the ceiling to fall and bury Sotachi under the rubble. Sasuke panted to himself as he got up from the ground with pain in his ribcage but could not help but smirk at the results of an impromptu technique that took him so long to set up and perfect.

"Looks like you lose you bastard." Sasuke said before he heard the dark chuckle of one Kazama Sotachi as the smoke cleared and revealed the Kazama clansmen standing without a scratch adjourning his body.

"**I'm sorry my student, but may I ask what the hell was that move you attempted in slaying me with? It was far too weak to even scratch a part of my body." **Sotachi said as he hefted the force edge and darkness began to build around him **"You are still the same weak little boy that I met all those years ago; however you have earned the right to see my true form in all its glory." **Sotachi said as the darkness formed a cocoon around him causing Sasuke to look at the man that was once his teacher. The cocoon then began to crack and expose a bright purple light before it exploded, revealing the new form of Kazama Sotachi to the Uchiha clan member, who looked frightened at the appearance.

"What the hell are you?" He asked before Sotachi vanished and reappeared in front of Sasuke with his hand digging into Sasuke's stomach, with blood leaking through his mouth before his body went limp. Sotachi then glowed a bright purple color again before he became his original form once more. He then tossed Sasuke's body onto the ground with a dark smirk on his face.

"**I'm the Devil." **Sotachi said before grabbed Sasuke and prepared to activate the jutsu that would change the entire world.

(With Naruto)

The white haired Hokage could currently be found flying atop of his dragon's head, with his mind focusing on what was to transpire with Sotachi awakening the power of the Temin-Ni-Gru. He could see the outline of the great demonic tower in the small distance and knew that it would only be a matter of minutes before he made it to the Temin-Ni-Gru. He was currently going over the would-be fight with his distant ancestor with his eyes reading multiple thoughts going across his mind at seven thoughts per second.

"**Naruto-sama, we are approaching the Temin-Ni-Gru and will be there within the next minute." **Seiun said with Naruto nodding his head.

'I'm coming you smug bastard, so be ready for one hell of a fight.' Naruto thought before he felt Seiun suddenly stop and high heat going past them. Naruto then saw that the hot thing that flew past him was a molten magma ball surrounded by fire causing him to look down to find that the source was from a giant red dragon that appeared in front of them with a cloaked figure standing on the head of the dragon with a big smirk on his face.

"**It looks like you never cease to amaze me, my descendant." **The familiar voice of Kazama Sotachi rang out with Naruto's eyes narrowing towards the man

"I guess you don't wait anymore then I do huh?" Naruto said with Sotachi only smirking to himself while wagging his finger

"**No, this place is far too small for the battle that we are supposed. No, the battlefield we are to have is past that." **He said pointing towards the eclipse that was merely centimeters away from being completely set in the earth's atmosphere **"When that eclipse is completed, the real fun is going to begin and the fate of this world will be in our grasp." **He said before he looked towards the Devil Eclipse and saw that it was now fully within the atmosphere of the earth, causing his smile to threaten to break skin if it grew any further.

Naruto looked towards the Devil eclipse and saw what appeared to be another world behind it, like a mirror opening a portal between two worlds thus allowing anyone to enter and leave at a moments notice. Naruto then turned back to his ancestor and locked eyes with the man who appeared to be ready to do what he has desired to do for so long.

"**I'm afraid that we must part ways Naruto, for I must set the bridge that will link this world with our battlefield. I would allow you to follow me but I need you to be distracted long enough for me to set up the playing field. Meet you there." **Sotachi said before he was covered in a veil of shadows before vanishing in thin air, leaving behind Naruto and Seiun with Sotachi's dragon.

"**Naruto-sama, it appears that this may take awhile before you have the chance to find your ancestor again." **He said with Naruto nodding his head

"It appears so my friend." Naruto said with the dragon nodding before the young Hokage summoned Yamato to his hand, with Seiun holding up his arms and soon blades of wind began to whip around his arms like a drill. Sotachi's dragon soon let out a loud roar with flame erupting from his mouth, only letting Naruto laugh at the statement the dragon was making "It appears that our challenge is accepted." He said with Seiun letting out a small laugh as well.

"**Then let's slay this bitch." **Seiun said before he charged at the red dragon with said dragon doing the same with his arms erupting with fire.

Upon contact with each other's arms it resulted in a massive explosion that echoed throughout the field and began the fight between dragons

(Meanwhile - Frontline)

Gaara, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen watched as the three coffins that rose from the ground before them and stood on the ground for a few moments. The doors then lowered towards the ground and revealed the three figures within the coffins were three of the fallen members of Akatsuki: Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Madara, and Nagato. Everyone was surprised upon seeing the snake like man resurrect them with this powerful Ninjutsu and was starting to wonder if he has tried to resurrect Orochimaru yet.

"In case you all are wondering why I haven't brought back Orochimaru, I'm afraid that I can't. His soul has been obliterated from our world and all that remains of him are the remains of his body that I have infused on my own. However, Orochimaru doesn't matter anymore for all that does matter is what happens now and that being these three pawns." Kabuto said with Gaara and the three Konoha elders looking at the pale snake like man. Kabuto then smirked to himself as the coffins sunk back into the ground while the bodies of the newly resurrected shinobi walked forward a couple of steps. While they took their newly resurrected steps into the world, Kabuto performed a set of seals before he extended his palms towards the three bodies.

"Prepare yourself to see a technique that only a true medical master can learn, Forbidden Medical Ninja Art: Heavenly Palm Resurrection." Kabuto called out with the eyes of the Kage level

He called out as his palms glowed white before three beams of light shot out of his hands and entered into the bodies of the recently deceased. The four Kage level shinobi watched on in amazement as the bodies of the deceased shinobi began to reanimate themselves back to life until they looked the same as they did when they were once alive.

"What in the world is this?" Tsunade asked herself with Kabuto letting out a small laugh as he spoke

"This is the results of something that neither the Nidaime Hokage nor even Orochimaru could do. I have fully resurrected them back to their lives the day they were killed four years ago, but the difference is that I don't have to use kunais to fully reanimate them as I just demonstrated the power of my Ninjutsu." He said while holding up his hands and showed the same white glow over take them again, while Tsunade looked on in shock.

"You've truly mastered the forbidden jutsu's Orochimaru has left behind and have improved them." She said with Kabuto laughing manically

"Yes, I have been able to achieve a level in the Medical field that not even you Tsunade could reach. I have the power to both rise and resurrect the dead with but a simply use of my power. I am now in a class of my own, as I now hold the power over both life and death. I have achieved the power that many medical ninja have selfishly searched and strived to gain." He said with Tsunade shaking her head.

"There is a reason why such techniques as those are forbidden, and it's not because of the taxing chakra that is required to use them but the very toll they take on you using them. The Edo Tensei does give you the ability to summon those that have departed from this world, but the tax to summon the dead is far more taxing them chakra. A piece of your soul is removed and sacrificed as a way to have the soul of the summoned mortal planted in the body to use as his or her own. That technique will cause your body to experience a pain the likes of which would make gods cringe, and that medical technique has the taxing on your on lifespan. When you use a resurrection Ninjutsu, your own life force is used instead of your chakra so that the user's body can work as it did before death. You're basically killing yourself using those two techniques, just like Orochimaru would have eventually done to himself had he lived." Tsunade said, knowing that was indeed one of the reasons why so many people were banned from using the technique and could have possibly been the reason why the Nidaime died.

"Shut up you blonde bitch for it matters not what you have to say, as today you all shall die." He said as he commanded his new pawns to begin attacking the four Kage level shinobi.

"It looks like we got a fight on our hands huh?" Hiruzen said as Tsunade and Jiraiya stepped up to the plate

"It got Nagato; after all he was my student." Jiraiya thought as he prepared to take on his deceased student

"I got Madara since its time that we settle this rivalry of bad blood between us." Tsunade said while cracking her knuckles

"It looks like I got Kisame, although it's not quite something I would choose at first glance. But what the hell, I could use a challenge." Hiruzen stated as he quickly bit his thumb and prepared to summon his trusty battle partner.

"It looks like I get the ring master in all this, perfect if you ask me." Gaara said as he summoned more sand to the field and sent it towards Kabuto, who jump back to dodge the sand blast sent and began to travel through the forest with Gaara hot on his heels by way of sand platform. The three resurrected Akatsuki members then charged at their opponents with Jiraiya not wasting a moment and engaged with Nagato, while Tsunade and Hiruzen began to engage their opponents.

(With Gaara)

Kabuto continued to run through the forest area with a devious smirk on his face as he saw from the corner of his eye Gaara chasing after him with a sand made platform under his feet. Gaara quickly raised both palms in the air and sent two blast of sand at Kabuto, who dodged them by hopping into the air and sailed above the trees with a snakehead trailing behind him. He soon landed within on a tree branch with a set of kunai in hand before he quickly jumped to the side when a sand blast destroyed the tree he stood on. He landed on another one and quickly hopped back when another sand blast destroyed a tree. He was soon greeted with the sight of Gaara appearing below him with his hands blazing through a set of seals before calling out "Sand Release: Sand Missiles", sending out multiple blast of sand from his sand platform that tore through many of the trees and branches surrounding the forest.

Kabuto continued to dodge more shots from Gaara, until the red head surprised when he raised both hands and sent two large sand blasts at Kabuto, who unknowingly found himself in mid air and was forced to block with his arms in front of him. The sand blast nailed Kabuto head on, which threw him off his rocker for a moment, due to the force behind it. His moment of surprise would soon cost him as Gaara landed his second sand blast on Kabuto's unguarded body and was grasped by the sand blast. Gaara then raised his arm and brought Kabuto upward into the sky before Gaara brought his hand down, causing Kabuto to be slammed into the ground.

The red haired Kazekage soon appeared in front of the downed medical ninja, who coughed loudly as he got up from his downed position with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"My, my Kazekage-sama you sure are quite in a hurry to die today." He said with Gaara showing no reaction only holding up his hand and soon the sand followed and incased Kabuto in a cocoon of sand, setting him up for Gaara's signature technique.

"Sand Coffin." He called out before he clenched his hand that seemingly crushed the snake like man in a pressure-induced technique. Kabuto's eyes widened when he saw Gaara use his famous technique on him before smirk came across his face before the technique crushed his body, or so the red haired Kazekage thought.

Gaara snarled upon seeing Kabuto's smirk plastered face as the man turned into a mesh of dead snakes before the true Kabuto came out in the open with his hands clapping.

"Very well done Kazekage-sama, I say that you could pose a threat in killing me but let's see what you can do when facing those that came before you." He said as he blurred through a set of seals and slammed his palms together. Gaara's eyes widened before he brought his arms back up and summoned sand shuriken's and quickly sent them towards the still snake like man, only to be surprised when four coffins appeared in front of Kabuto and shielded him from the on coming projectiles "Now lets see how strong you are against your predecessors." He stated with the coffins falling forward and landed on the ground with Gaara's eyes narrowing on the four men that stood in the coffins each wearing a black cloak with no print on it.

Before him were four men that he held something in common with.

The first man was a tall slender man that looked to be around the age of fifty-two with short white hair and a white goatee under his lips.

The Shodaime Kazekage: The first Jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Tanuki and the founder of the Suna village

The second man was a tall bald man that looked to be in his early forties with a heavy muscular build that looked as if he worked extremely hard to keep it.

The Nidaime Kazekage: The founder to Sunagakure's puppet Ninjutsu program and his great grandfather

The third man was a possibly the shortest of the four with long black hair and jet black eyes.

The Sandaime Kazekage: The strongest Kazekage in history and his grandfather

The last man was someone that he could absolutely hated with all his being and felt inward happiness that he got the chance to kill him to get the revenge he desired to get

The Yondaime Kazekage: Close relative to two of his predecessors and his father

"Prepare yourself Kazekage-sama, as you now have the opportunity to face all four of those that have gained the rank that you currently hold." Kabuto said with a low chuckle as a low stir over came the four kages before they looked towards the red haired Kazekage with the fourth gazing into the emotionless expression of his youngest son.

"Gaara, you have grown since my death, what have you been doing?" The Yondaime said with Gaara responding

"Doing your job bastard." Gaara said with anger hinted in his tone with the other Kazekage's looking towards the fourth one with confusion evident across their faces.

"Yondaime Kazekage-sama, what is your relationship to this boy?" The Sandaime Kazekage asked with the Yondaime Kazekage only keeping his eyes bored onto his son.

"He is my son and the current Jinchuriki to the Ichibi no Tanuki. Plus by the looks of things, he is now the current Kazekage." The Yondaime said with the other three looking at the red head with astonishment only to find him shaking his head on something.

"I'm afraid that I no longer carry the Shukaku anymore, he was killed a long time ago during the chunin exam." Gaara said with the others looking curious about that but before they could ask about it, Kabuto intervened by using his resurrection Ninjutsu on the bodies. Gaara watched Kabuto worked in bringing them back to life, while slowly showing signs of able body fatigue and for a brief moment; he flashed signs of his body aging. Gaara could have sworn that he saw Kabuto turn into a fifty-year old man for just a quick second before returning his normal look.

"Enough of this nonsense, its time for you to experience fighting those that precede you." He said with the Kazekage's process ending and allowed all four to step out of the coffins that housed them and back into the radiant light that they haven't seen for years. Gaara only held up his hands and began to summon his sand towards him while his gaze returned solely on that of Kabuto, who was trying to regain his composure after doing two very powerful Ninjutsu consecutively again.

"Tsunade-sama was right in her assumption; you are dying." Gaara said with Kabuto only coughing loudly before he got up and glared at the red haired boy in disgust.

"Shut up, you shouldn't worry about me and worry more about your currently position." He said before commanding the bodies of the Kazekage's to attack Gaara, who only sighed before bringing up his arms to summon his sand around him.

"I just had to tell Naruto to leave you to me; I should have gone with that white haired idiot." He said before going on the offensive while Kabuto only coughed up blood before he spoke through a deep grin plastered on his face.

"It matters not what the white haired gaki tries to do for he will die at the hands of Sotachi-sama, and this village will fall at the hands of my subordinates." He said as he snapped his fingers and soon three cloaked figures appeared behind him in bowing positions.

"What are your orders Kabuto-sama?" asked the biggest one of the three with Kabuto coughing again before he spoke.

"Take out the frontline in Konoha and destroy the village." He said with the three figures nodding their heads before they disappeared from view while Kabuto only smirked at the events that were soon to play out.

'Soon the dream that Orochimaru-sama desired for so long will be accomplished and his death can finally be avenged with his soul being put to rest.' Kabuto said as he stood with his arms crossed.

(With Sakura)

Sakura slammed her fist into the face of another sound shinobi and quickly pulled out a kunai to block a stab attempt made by another shinobi beside her before being hit with a hard knee to the gut by Sakura. Sakura then raised her kunai and stabbed the man in the back of his neck before forcefully pulling it out, causing him to cough up blood before he fell to the ground where death was emanate for him. Sakura then charged at more shinobi but before she could do anything to she dodged a flare of magma that hit the ground in front of her feet.

Sakura looked confused until the sky suddenly got a little brighter; causing her to look up and watch as large fist made of magma sailing through the air before falling towards her area. The pink haired teen wasted not a single second, as she ran from the falling pieces of magma and soon felt the vibrations of the impact the magma made on the ground. She then gazed behind her back to see what could cause that much damage, before she heard the sound of large trees breaking to her right.

She then turned her head to find a large fist made of magma appear and would have taken her out had she not made a sudden move to drop onto the ground and watch as the fist flew into the nearest tree beside her. Sakura watched in amazement as the fist destroyed the tree upon contact and was even further surprised when she saw that the one that sent the attack.

The girl then removed her arm from the brunt tree and turned her arm back to normal before gazing at Sakura with her soulless red/orange fused eyes, while Sakura marveled at how the girls orange colored hair appeared to be on fire but yet she acted as if she doesn't feel it.

"I suppose that you would have to do in terms of prey." she said bringing up her right arm and turned it back into a magma induced arm before she sent a punch at Sakura. The pink haired teen quickly rolled onto her shoulders and pushed herself away from the fiery girl as she landed her punch onto the ground that caused a large crater to form in the ground. The girl then removed her arm and sent a forward punch at Sakura that formed a fist heading for the pink haired medic, who was still in the air. Sakura quickly concentrated chakra into her fist and sent a forward punch at the magma fist, causing it to burst on contact and lose form around her.

Sakura soon grimaced when a piece of the magma grazed her right arm, allowing her to feel a tiny fraction of the massive heat the molten rock held. As Sakura landed on the ground, she quickly brought her hand up to her brunt arm and quickly healed the wound before she got off the ground and stood ready to fight as her wound was all healed up. The fiery girl looked surprised that the girl was a medic and deduced that this would probably be a hard fight.

"Tell me something girl, what is your name?" She asked with her arm returning to normal like the previous.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, what is yours?" Sakura asked while trying to gather an analysis on the girl before her.

"My name is Karin, your executor." Karin said as she brought up both arms that turned into her signature magma arms before she hopped towards the pink haired medic, ready to kill her while Sakura awaited the fight to come.

(With Neji)

Neji stood with a circle of sound jounin surrounding him with dark smiles on their faces and kunai's in hand, believing that they had this in the bag since he was surrounded on all sides. That is until Neji smirked an all-knowing smirk before he began to spin and execute his uncle's famous Kaiten technique and sent all that opposed him into the air. Neji then stood back in his Taijutsu stance with his Byakugan fully active with the Yin-Yang symbol appearing below his feet with his focus remaining his technique.

With a quick opening of his eyes, he began to call out his newest technique "Eight Palm Divination: Wolf Scar Palm."

His palms were quickly covered in chakra before taking the shape of wolf heads with massive fangs surrounding the mouths. He then let out a loose battle cry before rushing forward as the bodies fell towards the ground. Neji hopped into the air and sent out double palms into the chest of one shinobi causing body to explode from it before jumping off his body and sending another palm to another shinobi that coughed up blood from the sudden hit.

Neji then let out another roar as he vanished away from the dead shinobi and continued to pummel each of the falling shinobi that opposed him and each one bleed from a certain location after he was finished. When Neji landed on the ground, he remained in his stance while the bodies of those he hit with his technique landed on the ground and didn't get up from it. Neji only had a smirk on his face as he deactivated his eyes and looked at the deceased bodies of the shinobi he fought, only to see one of them peak his head up and look at him.

"What was…(cough)…T-Th-that….jutsu?" He asked with Neji walking over to him and bent down on one knee

"That technique was a personal jutsu of mine called Eight Palm Divination: Wolf Scar Palm. It allows me to surround my hands with chakra and allows more power to be added into my strikes. It also uses the impact to rupture the internal organ of whatever target I hit and causes quick death or if I hit the exterior of the enemy then they won't die but they won't leave unscarred, as I may break a bone or hit an important artery in the arms, legs, chest, or neck area. Irregardless of how hard you fight, when I use this technique only death will become of you." He said before lifting his hand and prepared to strike the man in the back of his head.

"Wait (cough)….what is…(pant) your name?" He asked with Neji answering quickly

"Hyuuga Neji." He said strike the back of the man's head, causing death in an instant. Before he could bask at the chance of celebrating, he heard the sound of clapping in the distance and looked in that location. He soon caught the sight of a white haired boy sitting on a branch with a wide smirk on his face.

"That was indeed impressive, perhaps you are a worthy opponent indeed." He said before jumping off the branch and landed firmly on the ground with a strange looking weapon resting on top of his shoulders.

"Who are you?" He asked with the boy chuckling to himself before he gave a mock bow.

"I am Hozuki Suigetsu, your soon to be opponent and killer Hyuuga Neji." Suigetsu said as he looked up at the surprised expression on Neji's face before he replaced the expression with a serious face and Byakugan already active.

"Just who are you exactly?" He asked with the boy once again laughing to himself.

"It's as I told you previously, I'm your soon to be killer. After all you can't expect to beat me without a weapon where as I…." He said showing off his trident blade to the white eyed boy and twirling it in his hand "…contain something that will guarantee my victory." He said before twirling it once more before placing it on the ground. Neji only narrowed his eyes before he rushed forward and aimed a palm strike towards Suigetsu, only to be surprised when a barrier of water appeared in front of him and slowed Neji's strike before he could reach Suigetsu, who held up his right hand before pushing it in Neji's direction causing a sudden reaction. Neji felt the wind get pushed out of him as he was launched backwards and skidded on the ground before coming back to his feet.

He was confused as to what happened until he felt a sudden wetness on his clothes, causing him to look down and gaze at the huge wet spot in the middle of his kimono shirt. He then looked up to find Suigetsu picking up the trident from the ground and causing the water that floated around him to float still in the air before Suigetsu started to twirl the staff around his body, causing the water to follow his movements and surround him as well. Suigetsu then slowed down his twirling before he grasped hard on the staff and sent a forward stab at Neji, causing the water to launch at Neji.

The Hyuuga branch member immediately hopped to the side and watched the water hit the ground while tearing up a long trench once it landed on ground, making Neji look on in wonder. Before he had a chance to ponder more on this he heard Suigetus's voice call out "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet." Causing him to look at Suigetsu and see a floating water dragon in the air with Suigetsu's trident below it. He then saw Suigetsu send his trident downward, causing the dragon to fly towards Neji at high speed and looked as if it could kill someone if by impact alone. Neji however wasn't willing to allow that, as he backed up a few steps with his arm behind his back calling out.

"Eight Palm Divination: Empty Palm" he called out sending his palm forward and sent an invisible force of air towards the dragon, tearing through it and causing the water to explode around him. He then watched as the water hit the ground and caused craters to form on the ground, thus making him raise an eyebrow.

'The water pressure must have been extremely high for it to cause that kind of damage to the area, but how could he be able to do that? The density in the area is to low for that to happen.' He thought before he charged at Suigetsu and sent out multiple strikes towards the white haired teen, who dodged by either moving around the strikes or blocking the faster ones with his trident staff. He prepared to send another one at the teen, only to be shocked when a water barrier appeared again and blocked his attack. Suigetsu then raised his right hand and called out "Water Style: Water Torrent" and sent a small blast of water at Neji head on, seeing as how he didn't expect it to come.

Neji then landed on the ground but as he fell, he activated his Byakugan and examined the water as he watched it hit the ground but unlike that last two water attacks, nothing happened. It just landed on the ground like and was absorbed into the dirt like it does when it rains, thus confusing Neji again since the last two times water caused craters. He then looked up to see Suigetsu twirling the trident in his hand and caused water to build up around before he brought his arm up and caused the water to raise into the air. Suigetsu then called out "Water Style: Twin Wolf Strike", allowing the water to split in half and formed the head of two wolfs before heading for Neji when Suigetsu brought down his trident again.

Instead of dodging both of them like one would originally think, Neji choose to continue examining the water that Suigetsu was using without so much as a water source. When the first water wolf neared him, he hopped into the air at the last moment and watched the water wolf create a huge crater in the ground, just as he thought. He then saw the second wolfs head approaching him, but after a quick use of the Kaiten, he tore through the wolves head before stopping for a moment and sent out an empty palm at Suigetsu. Suigetsu's eyes widened suddenly before he quickly twirled his staff in front of him and blocked the strike before stopping and slammed the staff on the ground with a dark smile on his face.

"Oh yes I chose right when I found you, you will be my ultimate challenge." He said with Neji panting loudly while thinking back on all that Suigetsu has done

"How is it that you hold the ability to control the water like that without so much as a water source to help you?" Neji asked with Suigetsu letting out a small laugh before spinning the trident in his hand.

"This trident helps me summon and control the power of the water as well as determining the densities and pressure of the water. Those craters that were made by the water hitting the ground were due to the high amounts of pressure I placed within those water attacks." He said before a small quantity of water appeared around him before taking the shape of a giant being with a copy of his trident in hand. Neji looked at this in amazement before feeling the appropriate saying coming to mind in a situation like this.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked before preparing to take on his enemy

(With Lee)

Lee was currently taking on a small fleet of shinobi that were based around high chunin to mid jounin level, something that wouldn't even be considered competition in his eyes. One was proclaiming that he would be an easy target for them all and was even going as far as saying that he wants first crack at the white haired boy, only to die by a crushing right fist to the face that crushed his skull on impact. When the mans body fell on the ground, his comrades all looked at Lee with fear while the boy simply cracked his neck before bringing up his right arm.

"You know what? I was going to try and drag this out but you guys bore me, so let's just end this quickly." He said summoning Honesupea to the field before he vanished from sight. The others all searched for his whereabouts on to here the sound of a blade moving fast through the air and tearing threw flesh, with the scream of one man going threw the area. Soon more sounds went through the air and more screams were heard throughout the area with more screams joining later on until almost everyone was dead except for one man, who looked on in fear.

"Who-who are you?" He asked shaking in fear with a kunai in hand only to cough up blood when a giant fist went through his stomach before coming out just as quickly, expect this time something was taken with it; his backbone. Lee looked down when he saw the body of the man he just killed lying on the ground with blood soaking the ground around him.

"I guess its time for me to find Naruto." He said before hearing the sounds of laughing coming off to the side

"You truly think that I would allow you to leave without fighting a true opponent?" A voice rang out with Lee looking towards the location of the voice and saw a brown haired teen preached on a branch beside him with a dark smirk on his face and steam currents coming out of his back.

"And just who are you?" He asked with the brown haired teen hopping off the branch and landed on the ground with back still preached and the steam coming out of a vent in his back, that caught Lee's curiosity since he has never seen anything like this.

"You may call me Juugo, your opponent and soon to be killer." He said with Lee smirking at that statement before he flexed his weapon covered arm and stood in a different stance then usual with his arm held in the air while he remained crouched down.

"My name is Lee, but as for being my executioner I'm afraid that you're wrong. The only way I plan to die is by the hands of someone in battle, the best way to die for a true warrior." Lee said before he charged at Juugo with his arm in air and sent an upper cut with his clawed hands, only to look on in surprise when Juugo blocked it with his right arm that was covered with steam. Juugo then sent his right fist and buried it in Lee's stomach only to be on the receiving end of a hard kick to the head from the white haired teen. Lee then back flipped a few feet before landed on the soles of his feet and launched himself at Juugo again.

"Leaf Hurricane." Lee called out sending a hard right kick to Juugo's head only to see it get caught in the teen right had that appeared to now be made of steam.

"Let's see you get out of this." He called out by twisting Lee through the air before releasing him into the air. Juugo then got into a crouch position with his left hand on his left leg and his right fist punching the ground "Steam Release: Jet Rocket." He called out as steam built around his body before he was propelled into the air and flew at Lee like a rocket why both arms behind his back and turning into steam covered fist. When he neared Lee, he brought both fist forward and called out "Steam Release: Twin Barrel Gun", sending out too shots of steam at Lee that made a direct hit.

Lee felt his body beginning to fall towards the ground but due to the trajectory of fall, he was able to flip his body over and land on top of a tree branch before jumping off the tree again. Lee neared the still airborne Juugo and in response to his attack sent a heavy right to the brown haired teens with Honesupea that caused the steam user to fall towards the ground but stopped with the use of his steam and slow his decent to the ground with Lee waiting for him.

"That was a cheap shot jackass." Juugo said rubbing his cheek while Lee only smirked at him

"So what? All's fair in a real fight right?" Lee asked while gripping his clawed right hand while Juugo simply laughed at him before he bent down in the same position

"I guess so, now the time for talk is over, its time to battle." He said before he was covered in steam once more before speeding towards Lee like a rocket, with Lee charging head on.

(Back to the Temin-Ni-Gru)

Sotachi now stood back in the area that he defeated Sasuke and already sacrificed his student's blood to the pedestal, thus completing the ritual needed to activate the power of the Temin-Ni-Gru. Sotachi then saw the floor light up for a brief moment before it began to rise off from the bottom of the tower and began the slow ascent towards the very top of the tower.

The ascent took no less then six long minutes to fully travel up the entire length of the demonic edifice and as the ascent continued it ran into a few of the statues held on the sides of the towers upper level. Once Sotachi reached the top of the tower and took a glance at the sky, he marveled at the red hue the clouds surrounding the eclipse took and at the beauty it held in his age-old mind.

"**The time has come for judgment to reign upon this world and burn all of its inhabitants in smoldering flames so that a new empire may rise from the ashes."** He said taking the force edge off his back and walked towards the pedestal that held both his and Sasuke's blood within it. He then raised the sword and stabbed it into the pedestal, causing an instant reaction as red lightning built around sword and began to infuse itself in the force edge around the eye, causing it to take on a dark blood red color and the blade itself also changing into a pitch black color.

Sotachi then grasped the sword and immediately felt the power course through his veins. A beautiful dark malevolent power that will be the reason this world will die. He then placed the sword on his back and began to absorb the power that came off the force edge and started a chain of what appeared to be a hundred seals in ten seconds before stopping on the last seal with his palms slammed together. Upon the sound of his hands coming together, a chakra flux to erupt around his body and even picked up a few pieces of rubble off the ground.

"**Now force edge, its time for this world to fall."** He said before he separated his hands and directed them towards the eclipse before calling out one of his most powerful jutsu.

"**Demon Art: Bridge of the wicked." **

AN: Done and done. There you go the new one is done and scenes are now set for the final portion of this story. I hope you weren't _too _disappointed with the Sotachi/Sasuke fight since I couldn't truly think of anything to help make the fight legitimate without revealing anything major about Sotachi's power. There are probably some of you that are asking yourselves if Sasuke is dead and while I know the answer to the question I'm not in the mood to answer it or any questions that I deem relating to it. If you want to comment about it then go ahead and knock yourself off but before I do that I would ask myself this question "Where did I see something like this before? It's very familiar and I know that I seen it relating to a game I love to play."

You Vergil fans (And I am talking to you dude) should know exactly where that scene is from.

Also if some of you are too stupid to know where I got those powers for Team Taka, they were from One Piece since I finally got caught up in something that I should done three years ago when CN cancelled One Piece. By the way shouldn't that channel be dead by now? I mean the only shows that I even considered watching are Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour and Ben 10/Alien Force/Ultimate Alien. I like to go back on my life and remember when I was young and know that my only job back then was to go to school, be a moron, get in detention again (That was the best time in my life), go home and watch Toonami, and listen to good rap music.

Now that I got nothing to take me except Power Rangers and I quit that shit two years ago (Don't any of you judge me since some of you still watch Nick Jr and Dora the Explorer)

Anyway enough of that crap since I got to move on before I bore you with BS.

Its manga review time and honestly I wanted to wait until I read enough chapters of the manga to give a good enough review but I'm afraid that the desire for me to finish this story is coming along faster and faster, so I may not be writing one until the last three chapter. I must say that the one chapter that held the most information had to be the latest chapter that marks the manga's 500th, so allot of the points will be made from the last one.

F: I didn't see anything worth the grade of F, since the last three were fairly strong chapters with a major plot twist that nobody saw coming in a million years except for DKW, since he probably hacked the damn thing years ago. So applause for Kishimato in doing something that he hasn't done in a long time; do something good for three weeks straight.

D: Revealing the names of Hiruzen's wife, Hashirama's wife, and the true source of Naruto's whisker marks – I placed it in the D spot because they weren't as important to the story as some would like to believe. It does help in revealing that Senju-Uzumaki Mito is Tsunade's grandmother and was probably her teacher in medical arts if more were to be revealed later on about her. Also, the anime has caught it to the near end of the invasion of pain arc and has caught up to the 'Confessions', where Hinata tells Naruto she loves him and gets stabbed. It revealed what her mother looks like and has also revealed that the woman has survived childbirth unlike what most of you thought, so from now on Hitomi can be featured in your stories if you plan to go that far back. However, it doesn't reveal what happened to her so the only the I can hope for is that she is hopefully alive and is just not featured like Kiba's dad and sister is on the manga.

C: Kushina revealing that she was the previous Kyuubi jinchuriki – Okay, I'm sure that you guys are all thinking 'What the hell? That was a huge moment in the story that changed everything for Naruto fanfiction again', actually its not: Its an idea that appeared as something that Kishimato more then likely pulled out of his ass at the last minute. Now granted I was surprised by the reveal and kinda liked the idea for a minute but after a while of thinking I decided that it wasn't as great as it should be. In fact, it ruins the stories that authors wish to write that involves Kushina as a main participant of the story be it a villain or just someone to be there for Naruto. It does help in revealing that Kushina is infact dead unlike what many believed that she was in hiding after Naruto's birth. Please do not think for a moment that I will follow this path in the story, as all it does is create another hurtle for me to jump over, since after all I don't believe in following BS.

B: Naruto vs. Kyuubi – I liked this fight scene and how well drawn out it was by Kishimato, although I do wish that he gave it another chapter extension to show off some more of Kyuubi's powers and not the ones that we already know about. Anyway, it ended with Naruto taking control of the Kyuubi's chakra and resembled the sage of the six paths with his new seal intact. After that he resealed the fox, meaning that we will more then likely see more Kyuubi appearance's in the future so keep your fingers crossed.

A: Revealing Kushina's past – I liked seeing Kushina's past a little bit since it revealed allot of things that has changed the fanfiction once again (The last one was when they revealed their true names about two to three years ago). It also revealed that Naruto got his whisker marks from childbirth and not from the Kyuubi's sealing like many people have thought since the day the manga and the anime premiered. It also revealed that the Uzumaki clan is related to the Senju clan through a common ancestor, so that means that Naruto and Tsunade are now distant cousin's which now means that he has family (Sort of). Lets just hope that Kishimato goes a little further in this idea.

Okay so as a final analysis of the state of the manga currently, its appears to be in good standing but is unknown as to how much we have left in the story. So far all the things that have been left unknown in part one has just been reveal in part two, possibly ending a chance of their ever being a part three in the making (Although I'm hoping that they do it like the Dragon Ball series did with Dragon Ball GT and make an all anime-only series out of it to continue with Naruto's adventure through adult hood and meeting new enemies). The manga has revealed the cause of Kyuubi's attack, Naruto's parents name, The reason behind the Uchiha clan massacre, and why Naruto was given the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Plus at this point it was even revealed how the Bijuu came to pass in the manga, standpoint but to me I would prefer to be more creative then that since I refuse to do a Naruto only story that doesn't have an OC villain.

I would like Kishimato not to be so quick to reveal the important facts of part one, because I'm sure that we would all like to keep something from the manga that we still have control over like Kushia's fate for example.

I would have liked the idea of keeping Kushina's fate a secret, as its more fun being creative and thinking of your own original input on Kushina after Naruto's birth. Thanks to this reveal, people are now more then likely to go with the flow instead of thinking of something original like me with my natural defiance and negativity (That's right, you know a Christian that can get negative about shit). Infact, I want to change the rating I gave the reveal as I want to give Kishimato an A for making the story harder for me to get originality from. I can't wait to write some of the new ideas I write while under the pressure since I have an addiction to pressure inducing situations.

The next chapter will hopefully be ready by the end of this week, so unlike last time I better get a higher review count then the last time I did two updates in one week. Please try to get me at least fifteen reviews as you can see uptop that I am very close to getting 700 reviews for this story so please help me out in getting past that goal

Until Next Time

Peace


	36. Mission 36

(Before we begin this chapter let me just say R.I.P. to Onemanga, as they have decided to shutdown the website due to something going on with people going against manga providers or some shit like that. I've read from Onemanga for over five years and its thanks to one manga that I was able to not only stay up to date with Naruto but also catch up with One Piece and Bleach. So a quick moment of silence for Onemanga but its not a complete loss as Saiyanisland and Mangastream is still up and running plus they release the new chapters on either Wednesday or Thursday so its not a complete loss.)

Hello everyone, first off I want to thank the eleven people that reviewed last chapter and hope that this chapter gets far better results.

I was hoping to get this chapter out earlier but what happened was my old laptop crashed, so I had to depend on both the Library and another laptop that prevents me from typing fast. What also occurred during that time was a momentary mental disorder for all writers of action stories called FSD (Fight Scene Disorder), which is where the author is struggling to write good fight scenes or an entire chapter dedicated towards one big ass fight scene that makes sense. This one is nothing but fight scenes and while I love writing them, its gets harder to do it the more down the line you go. This is something that has always been a problem of mine since I am trying to find some new mangas to read and I haven't found one that was remotely entertaining. I even tried to read that Fairy Tail manga but that was just a bunch of crap made to be appealing somewhat.

If anyone knows of a pure action anime (And I mean pure, like Samurai Champloo, Blue Gender, Tokko, Hellsing and Claymore) then let me know.

By the way I would like to address a comment given to me through one of the few reviews that I got last chapter and one of them asked if I thought that with the reveal of the Uzumaki clan and the Senju having a common ancestor also meant that Naruto is related to Sasuke. Well the truth is that they are not and here is the reason why. We all should know that half of our genes come from our mother and father who get their genes from their own. When you are born it means that you carry about twenty-five percent of your grandparents genes, but your great grandparents won't hold the same exact relation with you but only recognition that you are their fourth generation. Then once you continue on down the line and the blood continues to dwindle, the only thing that could tie you to your family in previous generations is through a family tree only.

So in reality Naruto is not related to Sasuke or Madara, but Tsunade is still under consideration, as I think that Uzumaki Mito was Kushina's great aunt so Naruto would have to be Tsunade's 2nd or 3rd cousin maybe.

Also can anyone please tell me what the hell makes this anime 'Requiem from the Darkness' a horror anime? I've been watching that for about three weeks on Syfy hoping to get scared like I did watching Paranoia Agent (Weirdest and most Mind Fucking anime I've ever seen), yet the most I get is a gory death. I want to see something that will make me wet the bed at night or even be afraid to blink cause I'll see dark around my eyes, not something that could scare a dude with mental challenges.

If any of you have seen that anime or are currently watching it on Syfy then please tell what classifies it as such, thank you

CH.36 – The Reign of Devils

Sotachi's voice echoed through the land as a large ring of chakra swirled beneath his feet for a brief moment before unleashing a surge of chakra towards the red moon that appeared to be ready to take its leave. The chakra continued its ascent until it made contact with the moon and covered its atmosphere, thus halting its departure and keeping it in orbit with earth. Sotachi then blazed through a large number of seals and slammed his hand on the ground he stood on, causing the chakra to react and formed a large tunnel that appeared to be a one-ticket towards the moon itself.

Sotachi then went through more seals again before aiming his hands towards the moon itself and called out **"Demonic art: Demon world portal." **Upon the announcement of the name, a large circle opened in front of the moon that appeared to be a gateway to demon world but to Pistachio it was merely the plain he needed to bring his plans to fruition.

Sotachi could only let loose a low chuckle before that in itself turned to full laughter that rang throughout the land.

"**YES THIS IS IT, THE MOMENT I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR HAS COME AT LAST!" **He screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt the excitement in his dark heart fully well up with joy.

This was the dream that he has desired to accomplish for so long, to bring this world to ashes and bring fourth an empire to all demons with him being the king of said empire. He then took one-step onto the chakra bridge before he began to levitate off the ground and slowly floated towards the portal into demon world, all the while getting a very good look at the surroundings for the last time.

Trying to get something to recollect before it was all gone.

'**Mundanes was such a fool to allow that traitor to leave his army unscratched as well as allowing that mans offspring to continue the lineage after his death. However, where the devil king failed I will accomplish.' **Sotachi thought to himself before he gazed towards the location he left Naruto and saw that the battle was continuing between their dragons.

"**Don't focus all your time on that dragon boy, you still have to face me." **He yelled out to Naruto before he vanished into the portal.

(With Naruto)

As Sotachi and the unknown figure traveled into the portal to demon world, Naruto and Seiun were continuing to engage with the dragon that called Sotachi its master. Said dragon opened its mouth and began to gather what appeared to be molten hot magma with fire surrounding the outer shell before it was launched as a flamethrower at Seiun, who fired a blast of wind with stardust surrounding it towards the blast, causing both to clash with each other for a moment until it exploded.

Seiun quickly brought up his arms and blocked the forceful winds brought behind the explosion, with Naruto getting down on one knee while he summoned Kyuubi to his hand.

"Damn, this guy sure knows how to bring a party doesn't he?" Naruto asked to his dragon partner.

"**Of course he does, but that doesn't make him strong." **Seiun said with the red dragon flying out of the smoke cloud sending a fist towards Seiun. Seiun quickly brought up his right arm and blocked the red dragons attack before he raised his left arm and slashed him across the chest via his claws covered with his wind.

Seiun then opened his mouth and sent a blast of wind at the red dragon that nailed him in the chest, causing the dragon to fall towards the ground. Naruto watched the dragon hit the ground hard but knew that wasn't enough to kill it. He then got an idea on what to do to insure that he won't be coming back and spoke "Hey Seiun, I got an idea that will make sure he doesn't get back up." Naruto said already seeing the dragon get off the ground and spread its wings to fly.

"**Whatever it is, tell me now. The more time we waste on this guy, the more time Sotachi gets in preparing to end this world." **Seiun said with Naruto nodding his head before he told his dragon what his idea was, causing the dragon to smirk before he nodded his head, understanding clearly what the teenage Hokage's intentions were. Naruto then brought up his right arm to bring out his favorite Rasengan technique while Seiun extended his wings in preparation to the dragon's next attack.

The red dragon then roared loudly and extended his right arm, causing flames to appear all around it before he shot towards Seiun's stationary position. At the last second, Seiun retracted his wings in front of his body like armor that blocked the red dragons attack. When the dragon looked up, it stared in shocked as Seiun smirked at him before he explained what exactly just happened.

"**I am a Stardust/Wind dragon, meaning that I can control those basic elements from every point of my body including these wings of mine." **He said as the dragon looked at its fist and saw that its attack was indeed being pushed back on some strong forceful winds. Seiun then began to slowly push back the fist before Seiun began to smirk to himself as he prepared his next attack **"Now then, its time for you to meet your death; Sky Destroyer." **As he called out his attack, he opened his wings completely before showing a large orb of wind surrounded on his chest before it launched out and struck his enemies chest, causing cracks to form in its chest.

The dragon screamed out in pain before it looked up and saw a figure approaching him from the sky with a gold orb in his hand.

"Later jackass, Solar Flare Rasengan." Naruto called out, slamming the orb into the dragons chest where the cracks formed and soon they caved in and allowed Naruto to go through the dragons chest. The dragon could only cough in amazement before it fell to its death.

Naruto sailed in the air before he began to free fall towards the ground with Seiun appearing under him, allowing him to land safely on the head of his dragon partner. Naruto then sighed before he turned his gaze towards the open portal with the bridge leading into it.

"Damn it, he's already entered through the portal." Naruto thought before he began to smirk to himself as he thought on how much fun this is turning out to be "Man this shit keeps getting better and better by the moment. Seiun, lets go pay that asshole a visit shall we?" Naruto said with Seiun spreading his wings before he began to focus wind into his wings, which started to surround them like mini tornado's. When Seiun knew that it was ready he then raised his wings into the air and prepared to use a technique that he hasn't used in a long time.

"**It'll be my pleasure Naruto-sama, hold on tight." **Seiun said before he flapped his wings and shot towards the tower like a speeding bullet, causing a massive sonic boom to echo through the land and even flattened some of the trees on the ground.

As they flew towards the tower, Naruto's smile continued to grow as he could make out the tower and knew that they would get there in a matter of seconds now.

'I'm coming you bastard.' Naruto thought as they flew towards the tower.

(Meanwhile)

As the battles continued on with the others, the war scene in the middle of the battle field continued to rage on with neither side letting up an inch in their opposition. However everyone was currently staring at the group of girls that were taking out enemies left and right with strange weapons in their hands. One girl in particular was seen using a strange tri-bladed nunchaku set that also seem to hold the power of ice.

Another girl was using a briefcase of all things in the middle of the battle but to the surprise of everyone looking onward, she was able to transform the weapon into various weapons that looked beyond destructive.

They also saw the oldest of the group using what appeared to be wicked looking twin Zanbatou like blades that could summon fire and wind while the other one was using a guitar that summoned lightning with but a stroke of the strings.

Everyone watching this was shocked beyond what their minds could comprehend but were all glad that these girls were on the side of the leaf.

(Sakura vs. Karin)

Sakura hid away from the magma user she was fighting with a heavy look over her face while clutching her arm in pain. Upon closer inspection a sight of multi burn wounds could currently be seen plastered over the skin, with some currently in the process of being healed with Sakura's healing chakra over the wound. Before her stood the body of Karin, who currently had both arms in her active in a technique she called "Lava Rockers", which allowed her to fire off massive fist shaped magma balls at her targets no matter the distance and no matter the speed. Sakura was only able to dodge but so many of them until one managed to get under her guard and only brush her arm a little.

However, that was more then enough to cause the damage that it did and immediately forced her on the defensive and take refuge in the surrounding forest.

Sakura continued to heal her arm while going over what she has seen so far from her enemy that she knew was currently looking for her.

'Damn, it seems like she is far more suitable for long distance combat but then again she also appears that she can fight short distance as well, what can I do?' She thought before seeing the light around her brighten causing her to hop away from the tree she hid. Her quick thinking saved her once again, as the tree exploded into fiery bits courtesy of Karin's magma arm. Karin then turned her arm back to normal before she looked towards Sakura, who got back up to her feet and pulled out a kunai.

"It appears as though you're not quite comparable as I thought you were at first glance, but then again that is what you expect from your pathetic village." Karin said as she brought her arms back up and turned them back into the magma fist once more before she charged at Sakura, who scowled to herself before she ran towards the girl and met her half the distance.

Karin sent a strong right towards Sakura's head, who ducked under it to sent an uppercut to Karin's chin that connected but to her surprise Karin didn't go sailing like she should have. However Sakura didn't allow that to stop her from continuing her assault, as she raised her right leg and sent a back kick to Karin's head. When the foot connected to Karin's head, Sakura gasped when Karin's head exploded into molten magma before the whole body exploded, causing Sakura to fly back and hit another tree in the surrounding area.

The pink haired medic grimaced at the sheering pain in her leg, as she gained first degree burns from attacking what she now knew was a magma clone.

Before she could recollect on anything a loud crack was heard underneath her causing her to look towards said crack and gasp when a large magma hand punched through it and grabbed her in its hot grip. Sakura screamed in pain, as the magma burned through her skin and was currently doing damage that no one could possibly dream of surviving, regardless of how strong they were.

She then looked down to find the body of Karin fully escaped from the ground below and now held a smug smirk on her face, while Sakura continued to grimace at the sheering pain coursing through her body.

"It looks like I did picture you wrong as being a worthy prey, you weren't even a challenge for me." She said while seeing Sakura trying to keep consciousness before hearing the pink haired girl speak.

"Here's a challenge for you, Clone Great Explosion." She said causing Karin's eyes to widened before Sakura's body exploded in her hand, causing her to cry out in pain before she turned to take a hard right from Sakura and was sent crashing into a few trees. Sakura then release a small pant for breath as she then brought up her hand and saw that the skin held a small amount of sunburn on it. She gasped to herself before she began to understand the prospects of Karin's powers.

'It looks like her body is in tune with high temperatures from her magma powers and by the slightest contact on her body, you'll get some kind of after burn effect. What kind of monster is she?' She asked herself as she watched Karin came back into sight while rubbing her face.

"Not bad you little bitch, you caught me off guard but that won't happen a second time." She said as she blazed through several seals before stopping on one and held her right arm "Magma release: Lava mace." As she said this, her arm burst into lava before it reshaped itself into a spiky mace like appendage. Karin then bent down on one knee before she charged at the pink haired medic, who stood ready for whatever was thrown her way.

(Neji vs. Suigetsu)

Neji stood in his Jyuuken stance with a firm ground as Suigetsu raised his weapon, causing the giant to follow his movements before the giant sent a right hand towards Neji. Neji was not a prodigy for nothing, as he knew that Suigetsu increased the water pressure in the giant, so when he was not surprised when he saw the fist destroy the ground he once stood on. Neji then saw the giant remove its fist from the ground before bringing it back up to strike the pale-eyed Jounin again but this time Neji was ready for it.

"Eight Palm Divination: Empty Palm." He called out sending it towards the giant's torso, which tore through it and left a large gapping hole in the center of its chest. Suigetsu let out a small laugh when he saw the whole close up before he spoke up.

"Did you honestly believe that that little attack would destroy this technique?" He asked only for his answer to come in close proximity.

"It wasn't, it was meant to distract." Neji said sending a quick palm strike to Suigetsu's stomach, causing him to cough loudly before Neji hopped back when the giant fell to the ground and destroyed more of the ground. Suigetsu grabbed hold of his stomach after receiving the hard chakra strike from the Hyuuga prodigy. He then scowled before he twirled the trident in his hand before he aimed it at Neji, which caused water strings to form and shoot towards him.

Neji then saw water strings being launched from the ground around Suigetsu and flew towards him before piercing through his body, much to Suigetsu's astonishment. However that all faded when the Neji he thought he hit faded away, telling him that all he hit was a clone.

"Damn it." He said loudly before he turned around and saw Neji near him with his palm behind his back

"You should be more aware of your surroundings." Neji said sending a quick palm thrust into Suigetsu's stomach area, causing him to cough loudly before receiving three more quick hits and a final one with more chakra added into it, causing Suigetsu to skid backwards on the ground with the trident twirling in his hand as he came to a stop.

"You bastard, take this Water Release: Giant Vortex." He called out with the water surrounding over his head before he pointed the trident towards Neji, causing the water to follow his movements and headed straight for the white eyed jounin, who immediately hopped over the rushing water and landed behind Suigetsu, who turned around to find a broad smirk on face of his enemy. Neji then called out his next technique, which was his personal technique, the wolf scar palm technique.

Suigetsu felt the hits in rapid succession of one another on his body before receiving the strongest one nail him in the same spot previously hit, causing Suigetsu to cough loudly. He then skid along the ground again before clutching his stomach again in pain while Neji ran forward to follow up the attack by aiming for the guys arm.

He then felt something was indeed off about this guy, as his palm didn't just hit the guys arm but completely destroyed from the top of his shoulder by turning it into water. Neji stared at that in surprise before seeing Suigetsu scowl at him before bringing up his trident above head before sending a stab at Neji, who jumped backwards and put some distance between himself and the trident wielding shinobi. He then spun his trident in his hand, causing water to slowly build around his feet before they came up to his shoulder and began to build itself onto the area that once held the appendage before solidifying itself into a brand new arm.

While that all occurred, Neji didn't waste a moment in this momentary opportunity to scan his opponents power and began to understand something that he hadn't notice up until now.

Almost every moment that Suigetsu used an attack, he always spun the trident in his hand and, according to his words, used the trident to increase the density levels along with its pressure levels creating a deadly attack. However, they were currently in the middle of fire country, which was also renowned as a place that held no form of water in any shape or form but would have the occasional heavy rain but only on a rarity. So how is it that Suigetsu was able to use water attacks when there was not a drop of water around to be used?

Plus how was Suigetsu able to turn his arm into water like that? Neji was sure that when He landed the first palm strike onto Suigetsu, he hit flesh and caused damage to him, yet how was it that his arm didn't take the same amount of damage? It all just didn't add up.

"Okay you bastard, its time to truly get this fight underway." He said before he spun the trident in his hand at high speed but instead of awaiting an attack from Suigetsu, he instead took a different approach and began to examine why he was spinning the trident like that. He focused his Byakugan solely on the trident itself to see if there was something about it that was causing the water to appear. As he examined more and more, he saw that on a closer inspection tiny droplets of water was already formed on the trident.

The time then came where he needed to stop his analysis as Suigetsu ceased his spin and held the trident above his head before swinging it towards Neji like a batter on the mound of a baseball game while calling out "Water Release: Crescent Blade" he called out with a crescent blade made purely of water shooting towards Neji but not before spinning the trident around his body and sent out several crescent blades of water at Neji, who dodged the attacks but kept his gaze on them.

The water was fired off the trident and not from the ground like he originally anticipated, meaning that the water source was coming from the trident but the question still remained how.

As he continued dodging he saw Suigetsu begin to twirl the trident above his head before he ceased its spin and pointed the weapon in Neji's direction.

"Water Release: Tidal Surge." He called out as water appeared behind the white haired teens back and shot upwards into the sky before coming down on Neji, who proceeded to execute a Kaiten spin that blocked the water attack from hitting him with the hard pressure that he felt from the surface of the water itself. Once Neji stopped his spin, he kept his gaze back on Suigetsu, who was once again spinning the trident in his hand.

It was then that a light bulb clicked on over his head as he now understood just how Suigetsu was able to use his water attacks without a water source.

'He twirls the trident to collect hydrogen molecules in the air and mixes them with the oxygen molecules to create water or he collects the water molecules already created in the air. Then once he collects enough, he uses his trident to unleash the water he collected in a water jutsu but that probably cost him a large amount of chakra but he must also have a high enough power source to do that as well. If I want to win this then I'll have to take out that trident.' Neji thought before seeing Suigetsu slam the trident on the ground causing him to look at his opponent with a confused expression.

"Are you going to stand there looking stupid or are you going to actually fight me?" Suigetsu asked with Neji stepping back into his clans taijutsu stance, knowing that he may have to pull out all the stops to get the victory here.

"Sorry for the wait, now then shall we continue?" Neji asked with Suigetsu chuckling to himself before he grabbed hold of the trident and spun it above his head before slamming the butt of it onto the ground. The moment Suigetsu's weapon touched the ground a large sprout of water shot up from the location of the tridents butt and shot up into the air. Suigetsu chuckled to himself before he raised his trident above his head causing the water to swirl around him in a small tornado that was slowly closing all view of Suigetsu from Neji. As the water tornado continued to spin around Suigetsu his trident came out of the front before it was suddenly slashed across the water tornado, causing half of it to split with the top half flying into the air and the bottom half to fall onto the ground. Suigetsu then spun his trident in his hand before he slammed the trident back onto the ground, causing a reaction to the water.

Neji then watched in amazement, as he saw the water break up in the air but instead of fusing with the air, it became small orbs of water that now floated in the air, causing Neji to look at this in surprise. He then saw the water that once made the bottom of the tornado come off the ground and also turned into orbs, causing Neji to begin to wonder about just what this technique is. However, Suigetsu saved him the trouble of trying to figure out what was going on and began to explain what it was

"Congrats you bastard, you have officially become the first person that I will use this technique on." Suigetsu said picking up his trident and began to spin it in his hand causing the water to follow suit and began to spin around his trident. "This is my strongest technique that's called Water Release: Suijin." He yelled before charging at Neji with his trident still spinning in his hand.

(Lee vs. Juugo)

The two fighters were currently locked in a fight that was mainly surrounded by taijutsu, both rarely using ninjutsu or genjutsu to gain the upper hand, only their fist and the power their bodies held. Juugo was currently overjoyed by the fact that he couldn't have picked a better opponent to fight then the one before him, as this boy proved that he was indeed a true fighter. Lee was also extremely pleased with himself at the fact that he was fighting an opponent of the same caliber as him, and now knew that this was indeed the ultimate test to see if he could accomplish being a shinobi that focused mainly on taijutsu.

Lee ducked under a punch from Juugo before he placed a hand on the ground and pushed himself into the air to send a high round kick to Juugo's head, which was blocked with ease before his leg was grabbed by the steam user and tossed across the field before the steam user charged at the white haired teen. Lee manged to flip himself in the air and land on the ground before bringing up his arms to block the on coming assault by Juugo

The steam user sent a straight punch to Lee's head, which was blocked via grab from Lee that caused the teen to place his hand on the ground before sending an upward kick to the steam users chin, causing him to launch Juugo into the air and sail along the air before he felt Juugo wrap his arm around the brown haired boys body before he spun in high speed and slammed the boys head into the ground, calling out "Primary Lotus"

Lee released his hold around Juugo's body before the teen hit the ground and landed firmly on the ground with his arms at the ready for anything that Juugo will throw at him.

His anxiousness to face his opponent's unexpected attacks came with full force, as a hand made purely of steam shot out from the dust cloud that hid Juugo's body. Lee performed a back flip away from the hands reach before he pulled out two kunai and tossed them towards Juugo with two explosive tags attached to them. The tags exploded the moment they neared Juugo's current location, once again covering the mans in a dust cloud.

Lee stood ready for whatever Juugo was preparing for him until he was once again forced to dodge a hand made of steam. However, unlike last time it was followed by Juugo's sudden burst of speed that made him appear to be a rocket that tackled Lee in his stomach area, causing the wind in his lungs to escape. Lee floated in the air for a moment before his foot was captured in Juugo's hand and was slammed on the ground several times before he was chucked at a tree and slammed into it.

Lee coughed up loudly before placed his hands on the tree and pulled his body up with but the muscles in his elbow, causing Juugo to slam his fist into the tree area that Lee once remained in front of. Lee then hopped over the brown haired shinobi before he hopped into the air and yelled "Leaf Hurricane" nailing Juugo across the head, causing the teen to sail through the air by the hard kick. Lee then ran towards Juugo's sailing body and prepared to follow up his previous attack before he was stopped by a sudden steam hand that nailed him in the chest, knocking him off his feet and land on his back.

Juugo used the momentum given to him by the steam hand to back flip back to his feet before he slammed both hands back on his legs and called out "Steam Release: Jet Rocket", causing steam to build around his legs before he shot towards a now standing Lee like a rocket. Lee saw Juugo's attempt at attacking him so he quickly activated the second gate to receive a sudden rush of chakra to increase his speed, allowing him to match Juugo's speed head on and soon both fighters vanished from the air.

The only thing identifying their presence there were the sound of fist clashing with each other and the sudden appearance of the blurs of black and gray every few seconds. Lee and Juugo were currently sending off multiple punches and kick combos towards the other in a matter of ten milliseconds, which to the naked eye of an on going observer would see the two shinobi as two quadriplegics floating the air with the sounds of clashes being heard.

Lee felt as if he was fighting by far one of the most intensive fights since his battle alongside Neji and Gaara as well as his fight with Kimimaro.

In fact to Lee's own surprise, he noticed that he had unknowingly dismissed his weapon but that was probably due to his wish to have a fight without the weapon.

He was so caught up in his musing that he failed to notice Juugo reeling his arm back and sent another one of steam hand attacks, but luckily he was able to sense it coming, dodging it at the second he neared him and allowed him to get closer to the brown haired teen, connecting a hard punch to his face and knocked the guy flat on his back.

Lee then reappeared in front of Juugo, panting up a storm but not before smirking at the teen before him, who got back up from his downed position and placed his hand on his face that stung for a moment before he smirked at the white haired teen.

"Gotta say, you have indeed proven yourself to be the strongest opponent I have ever faced, to bad I have to kill you." He said as he bent down so that his back vent could be seen to those that can see it. Lee simply chuckled to himself before he held up his right arm and summoned his weapon Honesupea.

"I have to say that I do agree with you in your statement that this is indeed one of my toughest fights, however I have a kid and a nagging girlfriend waiting for me to come back. If I were to die now then they would probably insure that I come back just to kill me again." He said before he summoned his sword, Kokushibyou, to his hand.

Juugo released a loud whistle as he gazed at the sword in Lee's hand while going through a set of seals before he slammed his palms together

"Then I will personally apologize to them for taking you away from them." He said before his arms and legs were covered in hard steam with the vents on his back expelling massive torrents from his back "This is my strongest technique called Steam Release: Steam Killer." He said before he charged at Lee, who did the same and both connected with their attacks.

(Gaara vs. Kabuto)

Kabuto watched with mild vigor as he observed Gaara's gaze towards his four predecessors to the title of Kazekage, knowing that all four of them would not only be more then a match to the red haired teen but would be able to take him down with ease.

"Are you ready Kazekage? Your death at the hands of those that came before you will be most amusing, so hurry it up." Kabuto said before he commanded the Kazekage's to attack, which they did. It wasn't long before he stared in shock when Gaara wasted no time and brought up his hands towards the Shodaime and Nidaime, causing his sand to shoot towards them and wrapped them both in its grasp before it crushed their bodies within the highly pressurized air coffin.

"That's two of them down." Gaara said with the pressure of fighting four kage level shinobi lifting off his shoulders. He then looked to his left and blocked a punch from the Yondaime kazekage, before bringing up his right arm and sent a blast of sand that hit his father in his chest and sent him flying into a tree behind him. Gaara then turned his gaze towards his grandfather, who just finished going through a chain of seals with sand currently floating in the air.

"Iron Sand Release: Needle shower." He called out pulling the iron minerals out of the sand before they fused and were launched in the red haired Kazekage's direction, but to the deceased kage's surprise the iron stopped before it had the chance to connect with Gaara before turning back into sand itself. Gaara then raised his arms and called the sand on the ground to rise into the air itself before Gaara went through several seals himself.

"I don't know why your so surprise Sandaime Kazekage-sama, you are after all my grandfather." He said as he finished his seals and called his attack "Iron Sand Release: Iron Bullet." Gaara called out with the sand floating in the air sending a large orb of sand towards the Sandaime Kazekage, but before it had the chance to connect it was sent in a separate direction, courteously from the Yondaime Kazekage. Gaara narrowed his eyes before he brought his arms up and summoned more of his sand out of the gourd as well as making some from the ground below him.

"It appears as though I forgot about your prodigal status as a master of wind jutsu _father, _but that doesn't mean a thing anymore." Gaara said before seeing the Sandaime Kazekage go through several seals again before using the same technique again but this time the Yondaime Kazekage followed suit and went through several seals himself.

"Wind Release: Breathe of Wayvin." The Yondaime yelled, summoning a large and forceful wind that accelerated the power of the iron needles towards the red head. However, even with all that power behind the technique it was still stopped by Gaara when he brought up a shield of sand that soon evolved into what appeared to be a large and fat Raccoon that resembled the Shukaku. Before anything could be said, the Raccoon reached out and grabbed both the Kazekage's before it held them in the air.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I must take both of you lives, goodbye." He said before closing his hands, causing the Raccoon to follow suit and crush both of the Kazekage's in its grasp. When Gaara saw that they were dead, he turned his gaze towards Kabuto, who was now staring in shock at what just happened to what was a surefire victory for him.

"You think that you've won? No, I will not stop until your dead." Kabuto said before blazing through the seals for the Edo Tenshi jutsu but added in three more seals before slamming his palm together "Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection." He called out with four coffins popping up from the ground causing Gaara to shake his head in disappointment, as he saw Kabuto let out a deep gasp for air.

"Don't you realize that you are killing yourself in using that technique?" Gaara said with Kabuto getting back up to his feet before he went through a second set of seals with blood leaking from his mouth.

"Shut up, the only thing that I realize is that I'm going to kill you." He said before he raised his hand towards the coffins and called out "Ninja Art: Heavenly Palm Resurrection." Kabuto called out as a large dome of chakra surrounded all the coffins of the newly resurrected shinobi, causing Gaara to only sighed when he saw Kabuto revert back to his elderly self again before turning back to his regular self.

"It appears that your so determined to kill me that you are continuously fail to notice your own life span is shortening every few minutes." Gaara said before he himself went through some seals before ending with his palms slammed together. The sand around Gaara reacted to his seals and quickly formed three circles around his body with one behind him and two in front of him.

"Summoning Sand Release: God of the Desert." Gaara called out. From his calling of the techniques name, three puffs of smoke appeared from the three circles around him before the smoke cleared to reveal an armless giant standing over two stories of Gaara with two large arms floating in the air beside Gaara

Kabuto looked on in amazement as Gaara raised his right arm, causing the right arm of the sand god to follow before extended it further. Upon his action the hand followed suit and sent a huge blast of wind at all the coffins Kabuto worked hard to summon, destroying them to bits.

Kabuto brought up his arm's to block the excess winds but the winds were to strong for him to put up a proper defense, causing him to be blown away by the force of the wind and sent flat on his back. Gaara then crossed his arms and let a small smirk come across his face "So tell me, how exactly are you going to kill me now?" Gaara asked with Kabuto snarling before he coughed up some blood before he got up to his feet.

"Damn you to hell you bastard, this is where you die." He said before he finished his last seal and called out "Summoning Jutsu: Multiple Impure World Resurrection." He called out with Gaara only shaking his head in disappointment.

"Fool." He said before watching Kabuto summon what appeared to be over one hundred coffins

(Demon world)

Sotachi was currently walking within an area filled with ruins held in the vast plain known as the demon world with massive pride flowing through his body, knowing that what was soon to become his was within his grasp. The place he was searching for was called "The Pedestal of Souls", which was a weapon built by the same demonic entities that invented the Temin-Ni-Gru during the great Human/Demon war. It is unknown what the original intention for said weapon was for but rumor has it that it was built to collect the souls of fallen humans and demons in order to convert their spiritual and demonic energy together in order to create a power for a warrior that can destroy a world.

However, that was all nothing but a rumor as the tale also says that when the creators of the structure tried it on a arch demon general under Mundus command, it destroyed him and caused a crippling blow to Mundus army. The rumor also states that that was probably the reason that Sparda was able to betray the demon army unopposed but again that was nothing but a rumor.

But to Sotachi, it was a rumor worth looking into many years ago and upon the discovery of the pedestal, he began to plan what he needed to use this to his advantage. He not only knew that this pedestals power was true but he also knew that the only way for it to activate is only through a certain event.

The Devil Eclipse

The Devil Eclipse was an event that empowered so many demons during the war that it caused the demons to invent the Temin-Ni-Gru and The Pedestal of Souls, in order to use both to create the ultimate power. But the problem was that it was far to much power for the demons to hold, as not a single one of the test subjects survived the transfusion of power during the event. It was even rumored that Mundus attempted to do the procedure but was unable to handle its power and nearly killed him, thus causing him to not only forbid the usage of the pedestal but he also had the demons that created it killed for making something that weakened their forces.

But Sotachi knew of an alternative to that problem and the answer was currently on his back.

The Force Edge

The Force Edge was a weapon made from pure demonic energy and could possibly absorb the power the pedestal held within itself and that in itself would flow through him, thus giving him the ultimate power to destroy the world and create a paradise for himself and the demons within this world.

As he continued he walk through the ruins, his eyes caught a glimpse of light, causing him to look in that direction to find what looked like a well of over flowing energy. He soon become inwardly excited like a kid on sugar, thus causing him to rush towards the location of the well.

When he arrived at the location of the bright well, he marveled at the beautiful sound of suffering souls wailing in pain at the fate they were given of being trapped here. Some he could tell were from some ages ago and others he could see were from recent events like the war thats currently underway

"**This is absolutely amazing. With this power not only will I be able to destroy the human world and unite it with the demon world, but I'll even be able conquer many others with this power." **He said to himself before he took hold on the force edge and held it in a stabbing position.

"**You were a full to not claim this power Mundus and in your failure I will rule the world." **He said before he stabbed the force edge into the well, causing the light to build up around the blade before a tower sprouted from the well and surrounded the sword until it died down and revealed the force edge levitating over the well and glowing a radiant blue with the eye glowing a dark purple. Sotachi then grasped handle of the weapon and soon felt an overwhelming sensation go through him before he changed form again before turning back into his regular form with a dark smile on his face

"**Yes, this power is nothing compared to what I have ever felt power. This could very well be what the power of a God-class demon is." **He said before letting out a full blown laugh that echoed all throughout demon world before he turned towards the opening of the ruin, awaiting for the arrival of his descendant.

**'Its time to see if you are indeed the right choice, Naruto.' **

(Human world: Temin-Ni-Gru)

Naruto and his dragon partner arrived to the location on the Temin-Ni-Gru within the time limit that Seiun stated that they would make it. The white haired Hokage then hopped off the head of the dragon and landed firmly on the top of the dragons and looked towards the portal with a firm expression before he turned back to Seiun.

"Seiun, go back to the fight and take out as much of the enemy forces as you can. Go tell Tsunade that I'm going after Sotachi." He said with the Stardust Dragon nodding before he spread his wings and summoned the same wind technique

"**Good luck Naruto-sama." **He said before he launched himself away from the white haired Hokage, leaving him to turn his gaze towards the demon world portal. Naruto could only smirk before he walked towards the bridge with multiple thoughts going through his mind at once, but mostly they were set on his pregnant girlfriend and his unborn son.

"You truly believe that I would just let you do whatever the fuck you want without any consequences? I think its time you got a little reassurance of just who you are dealing with." Naruto said before he stepped foot on the bridge and just like Sotachi he too ascended towards the portal with his smirk growing more and more by the minute.

However, unbeknownst to him, a figure also stepped out into the open any with his eyes glaring at the portal before he ran towards the bridge and traveled into the portal without a second thought.

AN: Done and done. Well there you have it, chapter 36 is now done and I have to say that I'm glad that I was able to finish it as easily as I did since fight scenes get harder and harder to write with the more and more you produce. I should have the next one by next week if I'm lucky but we shall see by the amount of reviews I get this time around (You guys really let me down last time). I'm sure that some of you guys are wondering why I didn't involve Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen's fight in this chapter and there is a good reason for that. You see as I stated before, I am not a writer to certain characters, and those three are by far the ones that I can't write for no matter how hard I try. I will try to get them their fights next chapter but they won't be long, probably a 1K for each of them if I'm lucky.

Also, I know you guys are wondering why I had Gaara kill off the Kazekage's that fast but the truth is that very little is known about them or what they are capable of. As such I had to do that since it would have taken me allot longer to come up with something. I'll try this again in a different story but sadly this is all I can give.

Now its review time and honestly I found nothing wrong with what the manga has produced last four chapters and to my surprise have been quite entertaining as of late. Plus It also showed that I can actually write far more stories then I thought as more ideas come to me after this then I thought.

F: Not extending the Minato/Madara fight – I liked that fight scene but the only thing that I frowned upon was that not more of Minato's abilities were revealed besides the fact that he can use Space/Time Ninjutsu. However, that doesn't matter anymore as the only thing that does is the continuation of the story.

D: The tearful moment of Naruto/Kushina – As I previously stated before that I am about as far from being emotional or in touch with my inner homo as one can get, as I will be the one that laughs when the fat bitch dies at the end of the flick or actually fall asleep during some of those movies. As such I didn't like the moment with Kushina thanking Naruto for being their son but it was a nice moment between mother and son.

C: Revealing the image of Iruka's parents and Kurenai's father – This is more of a 'fuck it' moment for me again as it wasn't anything crucial to the story, but more of a nice reveal kinda thing.

B: The return of the Sandaime and the Yondaime – I will however say that it was nice seeing these two again, since their characters really didn't get any face time what so ever and would have been nice if Jiraiya was also given some time to make one last return on the story. Who really knows? I could happen and maybe Orochimaru would get another appearance in the story, since technically he is still alive.

A: Sadly, there was nothing in my view that would give the A-grade except maybe the revealing of how the Hiraishin technique looks like when used but that is something I already knew since I played Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 and he was an unlockable character in that game. I hope Kishimato does something that truly surprises me in the next couple of chapters but we shall see.

Okay now my final thought on this setting is that we now have something in terms of pure background behind Madara's involvement with the Kyuubi attack, what some of Minato's skills are, and that Kushina did infact survive not only the pregnancy of Naruto but the very extraction of the fox itself, which now gives back the ability to write Kushina into stories but it can't be as a villain like many want. How the story goes from here is unknown to me but I'm willing to state that it will probably continue with Naruto training in Kyuubi's chakra under Kirabi but during the process, we see the return of Kisame but he will die this time at Naruto's hands.

That's what I see at least, so I will have to wait and see what Kishimato wants to do.

The next chapter will come out next week so be on the look out and please give me some reviews this time around, because last time was a real disappointment

Until Next Time

Peace


	37. Mission 37

Hey, what the hell is up, I am your ring leader bringing back some grade A stuff that you can only get through me. I want to announce that once I finish this story, I will no longer go by the name of Reaper INI. The reason why is because the name is no longer appealing to me and is very boring actually. I won't reveal it now but I'll probably change it on the last chapter of this story, which is real soon

Ch. 37 - Devil's Internal Struggle

Naruto gazed at the large a vast plain known as the demon world with a fascinated expression while also continuing to follow the large chakra output being given off by Sotachi. He could honestly see why Sotachi picked this place to hold their fight, as nothing here could get in the way of it.

Just themselves fighting for the future of the world.

His current thoughts were broken when he saw the ground below him erupt with sand before showing off twenty demons with each one holding a scythe like weapon in their hand. Before Naruto could comprehend what was going on a large blade jutted out of his stomach, causing him to look behind him to see more were standing behind him. He then felt several more blades hit him in various areas of his body, causing his head to slump downward.

Before the demons could have time to celebrate their victory a large burst of chakra erupted from Naruto, causing the surrounding demons to be blown away by the force behind it. Naruto then sighed to himself as he looked at the demons standing in front of him before he looked at his clothes.

"Damn it, I wanted to fight Sotachi with my cloths scratch free, oh well." Naruto said before he brought up his arms and summoned Arios. "I take it you guys don't like intruders that much do you?" Naruto asked with a small smirk towards the creatures that were now snarling at him while preparing to attack with their scythes again. Naruto simply took hold of Angel and Reaper from there holder before he held them up before he spoke again.

"Then let's see what you're going to do about it." Naruto said before he pulled the triggers and sent two wind induced bullets that nailed two demons square in the head.

(Battlefield)

The battle continued to rage on between Konoha and Oto but the tides were quickly turning in the favor of Konoha with Suna's forces delivering a heavy hand in not only driving out the opposition, but eliminating anything that has a chance of making a difference on Oto's side. The main resolve currently undergoing was Hiruzen, Tsunade, and Jiraiya, all taking on the strongest members of the former S-class mercenary group; Akatsuki.

The battle was hard pressed between the six Kage level shinobi, with the three Akatsuki ninjas looking to gain the victory over their Kage level opponents but after a quick conversation between the three of them, they chose to switch opponents.

Hiruzen knew that even if he had a rejuvenated body, it was no match for his still natural strength and high class chakra even without Samehada to aid him. The early seventy year old was in quite a situation, as he could not truly fight this guy no matter what he did to try to match the shark like man power for power.

Tsunade figured that she bit off far more then what she could chew on challenging Madara about the third time she attempted to hit him but her fist went through him. It was then after that when she felt Madara hit her, but before she could land a hit on him, it once again went through his body. Tsunade got extremely pissed afterwards but knew that there was nothing she could do, as she could only use medical ninjutsu and her super strength technique.

Jiraiya faired easier then both his former teammate and master with his former student, who was proving to be more of a challenge then he originally thought with the usage of techniques that he has never encountered before. He was sure that if it wasn't for the fact that the guy was just a resurrected corpse, then he would be facing something for more deadly if what Itachi told him was true.

After getting their butts handed to them by the three shinobi, they decided that they should switch opponents with Tsunade taking on Kisame, Hiruzen taking on Nagato, and Jiraiya taking on Madara

(Sakura vs Karin)

Karin hopped into the air with her mace arm held in the air before she brought it down towards Sakura, who dodged to the left as the fist came down and embedded itself into the ground. Karin scowled before she pulled the mace out of the ground before she charged at the pink haired medic, who pulled out two kunai's and charged at Karin.

They met in a struggle with Karin's mace arm currently held back by two kunai's before being pushed away by Sakura pushing upward and sending a slash across Karin's stomach area, which only caused the girls clothing to get cut and exposed her stomach slightly to the world. Karin scowled as she raised her mace arm and sent a wide right attack to the medic's body, which missed when Sakura ducked under it before sending an uppercut to Karin's stomach, causing the magma user to cough loudly before receiving a heavy right to the face by Sakura. However, instead of flying away like Sakura thought she would, the magma user used the momentum and spun on her heel before connecting with her spiky mace entering the pink haired medics back.

Sakura cried out in pain as she felt the spikes enter her body while Karin smirked to herself as she saw her mace enter the medic's body. However her smile would soon vanish when Sakura exploded in a puff of smoke, thus obscuring her vision for a moment.

"Damn it, a shadow clone." She said before she turned around to receive a hard right by Sakura, which caused her to fly off her feet and slam into a tree trunk behind her. Sakura wasted little time and charged at the magma user, who was still on her feet, and brought up her right arm with as much concentrated chakra as she can place into it. Karin looked up and quickly brought up her mace to parry the pink haired medics fist, only to gasp when the mace broke into mini piece. Her surprised moment would then cause her to forget about Sakura's punch, allowing the medic to land a right fist on the magma user.

Sakura panted loudly as she watched Karin stay down, hoping the girl would stay down long enough for her to get her energy back up before went back on the offensive. She then watched as Karin got back up to her feet but didn't face her, she only looked at her hands for a moment before she began to laugh to herself before she faced Sakura with a dark smile on her face.

"It looks like I not only underestimated you but I've also gone way to easy on you. However..." Karin said as she turned her hands back into the same dual magma fist that she used previously but this time it was now consumed in fire. Karin then bumped both of her fist together before she got into a low stance while Sakura began to sweat as the area started to heat up "...this time I don't plan to let you get a single move on me." Karin said as she pounced on the pink haired medic, who looked at the magma user in disbelief.

'How does she still have that much power? It's as if I'm fighting a living volcano with magma being produced from the very core itself.' Sakura said to herself before she dodged the orange haired girl's magma fist that punched the ground hard, causing a fiery fist shaped crater to form on the ground. Sakura watched in surprise before she was forced to block a backhand from Karin, which she would soon come to regret when the hot magma fist scraped her arm and allowed her to feel the massive heat behind it. Sakura cried out in pain when she felt the burn on her arm, and knew that if she could feel that much heat from a scrape then she didn't even want to know what a punch felt like.

She immediately got off the ground and rolled to the side when Karin sent her magma fist bullet technique towards her, which now crashed on a tree behind the pink haired medic. Sakura then gasped when she saw the whole thing get consumed in flame less then two seconds after being hit, telling the pink haired medic that she definitely didn't want to feel a punch from this girl.

Sakura quickly got to her feet before she ran to Karin, only to continuously dodge magma strikes from the girl who was smiling sinisterly with every strike she sent. Sakura dodged left and right before she chucked a kunai at Karin's head, only to gasp when the girl raised her right hand and let it hit her palm before it burst into flames.

"You're going to have to do better then that to beat me." Karin said before she brought up her left arm and sent a fast magma fist to the pink haired medic's feet, causing recoil to come from the hit and knock the girl off her feet. Karin then slammed both of her large palms together and fired off a combined magma fist attack towards Sakura's downed body at even faster speed then her previous attacks.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the fast attack come at her, thus causing her to raise her arms to protect herself from what could cause her death. However, she would soon thank the heavens for letting her live as a figure appeared in front of her with a weapon in hand and swung it at the magma fist, calling out "Wind Release: Mighty Gust technique"

Upon hearing this, Sakura looked up to see that the person who saved her was a tall girl with blond hair tied in four ponytails holding onto a large fan. She then watched as the magma fist turned into hard stone before falling to the ground and break apart, causing both her and Karin to gasp in amazement at this.

"Who the hell are you?" Karin asked with the blond girl smirking at Karin befo0re she spoke

"The names Temari." She said with Karin scowling but before she could attack, she felt an sudden blast hit her from behind and caused her to hit the ground face first. She scowled as she pushed herself off the ground to see another girl with brown hair tied in twin buns with a briefcase in hand also smirk in her direction "And my friend next to me is Tenten." Temari finished with Sakura standing next too the two girls that were Naruto's mates.

"What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked with Tenten shrugging her shoulders

"We were in the neighborhood and heard all the commotion. We just thought we stop by and see what it was all about." The brown haired girl said with Karin snarling at all three of them.

"Regardless of how many of you I have to kill, it won't take long." Karin said as she bent down on her knees and prepared to strike, while Tenten and Temari only smirked to themselves before they faced Sakura slightly.

"Listen Sakura, we are only here to give you a hand but you will be the one to take her out." Temari said with Sakura nodding her head before she stood up from her downed position and gripped her glove covered hand. She was extremely thankful that she got Naruto's forgiveness, because if she didn't, she would highly doubt that his mates would be on her side right now.

"Okay then, lets do it." Sakura said before she stood beside the two other girls while Karin charged at them head on.

(Lee vs Juugo)

The two fighters were once again in the middle of a hard pressed back and fourth battle, with neither participant gaining the upper hand over the other. Juugo was mainly using his strength and steam based attacks in conjunction to Lee's sword and Mashingan. The two quickly separated again before landing on opposite side of each other before Juugo wasted little time and unleashed a large blast of steam towards Lee, who vanished in a burst of speed and reappeared above Juugo with Kokushibyou held in the air before being brought down towards Juugo's neck.

The steam user quickly vanished as well, when the sword hit him and turned him into a cloud of steam, causing Lee to silently curse before seeing the steam build up over head. Juugo reappeared above Lee's head with his fist aimed to take the half-devil out, only for Lee to dodge at the last second, causing Juugo's fist to slam onto the ground and cause large crater to form. Juugo then raised his left arm and sent a steam fist towards Lee, which the teen blocked with the back of his sword, before he destroyed the arm with Honesupea.

Lee then ran towards Juugo with his sharp weapon raking the ground before sending a wicked upward slash towards Juugo, who bent backwards to dodge it but to his surprise claw marks appeared on his shirt. He then felt a forward push kick from Lee, causing him to fall onto the ground. Juugo then acted on instinct and raised his right hand to take hold of Kokushibyou's blade before he sent a blast of steam towards Lee, hitting him in his chest and causing him to sail through the air a couple of yards before he landed firmly on his feet.

At almost the exact amount of time Lee flew, Juugo quickly got back up to his feet before he slammed his hands on his knees, causing steam to burst out of his legs in massive torrents. He waited for a brief moment until he felt all the concentrated chakra and steam he focused to his legs were full enough, causing him to vanish from the ground.

When Lee's feet touched the ground, he was fully prepared to get back on the offensive until he saw Juugo vanish in thin air, causing his eyes to widen.

"Oh Shi-" Before he could finish his statement, Juugo appeared in front of him and tackled him with the increased speed of his amplified jet rocket technique.

"Peek a boo Mother Fucker." Juugo said before he carried Lee through the forest with his steam induced tackle. As the two competitors flew through the air, the first thought that came to Lee's mind was the feeling of him getting hit with something a close to a speeding huge freight train just ran through him and that was now carrying him three feet off the ground. He then saw that Juugo was currently using a large amount of steam currents in his legs to propel him fast enough to tackle with the force of a speeding train.

He then felt the pain of his back slamming into a solid object and going through said object before slamming into another one, telling him that Juugo was pushing him through the trees of the forest. Juugo continued his flight and sending Lee through the trees until he got out of the forest and into a vast and empty field with only the bodies of those that were killed in the war, littered around the grass.

'Time to drop the load off.' Juugo said as he stopped the steam flow in his legs and released Lee's body, causing the white haired teen to sail through the air while still holding onto Kokushibyou amazingly. He then brought the steam flow back to his feet, which allowed him to fly back to Lee's position with his fist prepared to hit the white haired teen with as many hits as he could produce.

Lee felt the hold on his body being released from Juugo's hold and sail through the air, causing him to look around to find out where he was. He was surprised to find himself out of the forest and into a more open area, causing him to look up to find Juugo preparing to attack him. Juugo quickly hit the white haired teen with multiple punches and a large steam fist, which was blocked by Lee at the last minute, slamming him into the ground below.

Lee's body rolled along the ground for a few moments before coming to a full stop with Lee coughing loudly, grabbing the back of his head in pain. He never felt so worn out before, seeing as how he was so used to fighting against Naruto that the thought of somebody else taking him to the limit was ludicrous.

"Damn, I never knew fighting an even opponent could take so much out of me. I need to train against harder opponents if I want to dodge this kind of thing again." Lee said to himself as he used the top of Koukushibyou to help him up before quickly hopping back when a fist of steam slammed into the ground he stood on, causing him to look up to find Juugo flying towards him in a current of steam with his fist raised. When Juugo neared the Kazama clan member, he raised his steam covered fist to punch Lee's lights out, only to be blocked by the highly sharp weapon of Honesupea, but this time it was strenuous on Lee's part, causing his arm to falter in its strength. Juugo saw this and pushed more power into his attack, causing Lee's arm to fall and allowing him to hit the white haired teen with an uppercut. Lee felt the punch hit him and was now sailing through the air again before he hit the ground.

Juugo looked on in confusion as Lee hit the ground but was struggling to get back to his feet. He knew that that last attack didn't take this much out of Lee and that tackle he did a few moments ago couldn't have done that much damage except take the wind out of him. Juugo continued to watch in confusion, as Lee got back up to his feet with Kokushibyou acting as a crutch.

Lee coughed hard before he slowly stood up straight with loud pants coming out of his mouth, before he brought up his arms to form a large X symbol.

Juugo stared in confusion, as he watched a circle of chakra surround Lee.

'What are you planning?' Juugo asked himself as he watched the large mass of chakra Lee was currently summoning. Normally he would attack, seeing as how Lee was practically standing there, but he also knew that the chances of him hitting the teen before he could use what technique he was building up for was slim. Some techniques can take up to ten seconds to charge up and some can take up just one second to gather enough energy to use, and he wasn't willing to take the risk of opening himself up for Lee to get in a free shot.

'I need to end this fast if I want to win.' Lee thought before he screamed loudly, awakening the third gate. He felt the chakra surge through his body, causing his skin to turn red and his hair to fly into the air with wisps of blue chakra surrounding him. Lee stood still for a few more seconds until he bent down on one knee preparing to strike 'I hope this works' He thought before vanishing in thin air before reappearing under Juugo, sending his upward kick set up for his strongest set of moves in his arsenal.

(Demon World)

Naruto stayed on the path that he felt Sotachi was directing him towards by his strong fowl chakra alone. The stench in this place was sickening and he knew that if he was a normal human, he would have succumb to the stench and vomited on the ground. He could also see the chakra beacon that Sotachi was giving off, possibly giving Naruto his location just so that they could have their fight in the perfect setting. Naruto felt very excited to be fighting against this guy, as he was waiting far to long to fight this guy seeing as how this bastard took away his chance to kill the Uchiha.

Naruto continued to set his gaze around the area before he grabbed hold of the Rebellion sword on his back and raised it above his head to block the blade that came from behind. Naruto felt the strength placed behind the strike but wouldn't allow that to over power him as he summoned Kyuubi to his unoccupied hand and sent a stab at the one behind him.

The assailant quickly released his hold on Naruto as the stab neared his rib cage, causing him to jump over Naruto and land in front of him. Naruto then got a look at his assailant before a flash of chakra surrounded his body and soon he turned into Naruto's hated ancestor Kazama Sotachi.

"Well I see your looking as ugly as ever." Naruto said to the man before him, who laughed to himself slightly before he placed the sword on his back while he crossed his arms in amusement.

"**Funny thing to say to the person that's prepared to kill you." **Sotachi said with Naruto only shaking his head.

"Sorry, I'm afraid that my unborn child would be most upset if I left him this early." Naruto said with Sotachi only laughing again.

"**I'm afraid that once I finish this fight, there won't be a worry of you leaving your child because you won't a have child to worry about." **Sotachi said

(Neji vs Suigetsu)

Neji watched as the water orbs that Suigetsu summoned with his Suijin technique surround the trident in a tremendous demonstration of water manipulation, but Neji knew what the water user was actually doing in increasing the water pressure to a point in which one hit could be deadly. Neji stayed still for a moment until he saw Suigetsu gather enough water pressure before he sent the trident forward and sent a large water dragon towards Neji, which was easily dodged.

Neji was ready to attack until he looked at the water dragon with his Byakugan and to his surprise, saw the dragon actually sail over the ground before turning around to attack the Hyuuga prodigy from behind. Neji cursed loudly before he hopped to the right of the dragon, watching as it sailed over the spot he once stood on before the dragon suddenly lifted upwards and flew into the sky before it suddenly sailed downward and aimed directly towards Neji's body. The Hyuuga prodigy remained still for a moment before he quickly hopped backwards as the dragon crashed into the ground, causing a small tremor to form on the ground with another huge chunk completely wiped out.

Neji landed on the ground after seeing the destruction of the water dragon and quickly charged towards Suigetsu, thinking that that was it before he saw Suigetsu spin the trident in front of his body before he aimed the pointed ends towards Neji before a vortex of water shot out towards Neji but before it could hit Neji, it was blocked by a midair Kaiten, causing Suigetsu's eyes to widen before he blocked a sudden attack from Neji with his trident and continued to block several more strikes before he slammed the butt of the trident into the ground, causing water to appear in front of his body to protect him from Neji's gentle fist strike.

Neji's hand slammed into the water wall and to his surprise felt a large amount of pressure build around his hand and could have very well damaged it if he didn't pull his hand out the moment he felt the pressure around it. Neji then jumped backwards when the water began to form a spiral around Suigetsu before the water rose off the ground and flew like a drill towards the Hyuuga prodigy.

Neji dodged the water manipulators attacks with as much speed and precision as his body could muster, but the problem was that Suigetsu's moves were far to unpredictable to truly dodge at a hundred percent, causing some cuts to appear on his clothes and some water dripping from his arms.

'Damn, if I don't think of something fast then this fight will only turn in his favor.' Neji thought before jumping back from another water whip attack from Suigetsu, who looked at the white eyes jounin with a devious smile as he spoke.

"How come you not so upfront as before? You can't expect to beat me in long distance do you?" Suigetsu said before he brought back his trident and spun it in both hands, causing the water to rise out of the ground again before it formed a circle around Suigetsu's feet before Suigetsu stopped spinning the trident and held it in his hand, causing the water to explode upward like a tower. Suigetsu then raised his trident above head, causing the tower to split in half before he forcefully sent it downward towards Neji, causing the water to shot towards Neji like a large blade.

However instead of dodging, Neji simply stood by and watched Suigetsu use his attack with a firm eye while preparing to try out a technique that he just came up with a little over a week ago and was probably taking a huge risk by doing this sense he wasn't even sure that it would work.

When the blades nearly reached him, Neji hopped into the air and performed a Kaiten, which tore through the water blades with ease before he suddenly stopped and aimed his palm toward Suigetsu. Neji knew he was riding high on this but as far as he knew, this is a battle for life and death and as such gambles must be taken.

"Divination Palm: Kaiten Empty Palm." He said, sending the sudden blast of chakra from his palm. He watched the technique with hopeful eyes, as he saw the blast of chakra fly towards Suigetsu in top speed with Suigetsu's preparing to block the attack with another wall of water, obviously knowing that the technique would stand no chance against it. Neji watched in disappointment as the chakra stayed the same way it was previously until it began to spin in the air and turned into a drill like attack. That tore through the water wall and nailed Suigetsu in stomach, causing him to cough hard before he was knocked off his feet.

Neji looked on in surprise as he watched Suigetsu land hard on his ass before he stared at his hands in wonder, as that technique was something he just invented not to long ago. He soon felt a wide smile come to himself, as he was now sure that with a little more training on his part then he could very well become the strongest member of his clan. He then shifted into a certain stance that would help him use the attack that no one has ever defeated.

Well all except one but this wasn't the exception

Suigetsu back up to his feet with a heavy cough adjourning from his lungs, as that attack took allot of wind out of him and was now trying to get the air back into his lungs. However, he would soon come to regret letting his guard down for that one moment, as Neji rushed him while calling out.

"Hand of Eight Divination: Sixty-Four Palms." Neji called out rushing towards Suigetsu at blinding speed and connected with the first two strikes before continuing with the four more, eight more, sixteen more, thirty-two more, and lastly the full sixty-four. Neji then finished with one more palm strike onto Suigetsu's stomach. Suigetsu once again felt the hard hit on his stomach from Neji, which caused more of the air in his lungs to rush out with some of it being the new amount that came in.

Suigetsu landed hard on the ground with a look of shock on his face as he gazed to the sky.

This guy is truly amazing and is by far the strongest person that he has ever face in his life, thus making him come to the conclusion that this fight was something that he needed to end very soon. He got up on weary legs with his trident still in hand before he began to spin the trident again but this time it was faster.

Neji stood surprise at this before looking closer onto the trident and saw that there was more moisture on it then the other times he used it. He was about to attack Suigetsu before he had the chance to use whatever technique he was planning on using until he heard the teen speak.

"You know, you are by far the strongest opponent that I have ever faced before, far stronger then Juugo or even Sasuke." Suigetsu said before he stopped spinning the trident before holding it above his head "However, I must take you out with the chakra that I have left in my body." He said, causing Neji's eyes to widen as he saw Suigetsu's chakra coils still pumping chakra although it was very little remaining.

'How does he still have chakra? I closed all of them, so how is he able to use chakra?' He thought before his eyes widened when he looked at the trident and saw that it was fueling chakra into Suigetsu's system. 'That's how, it works in not only gathering a water source for him to use but it also converts it into a chakra source for him to gather needed chakra from. It's stated that water masters can create a water source from their very own chakra, but the problem is that they need a high affinity for the element and its extremely taxing on their chakra supply. He must have a high enough affinity to truly use water techniques without a source in conjunction to the staffs powers of gathering moister in the air and gathering chakra to refuel his tanks. If he can do all this without a source then I don't even want to know what he can do with one.' Neji thought before seeing Suigetsu flip the trident into a downward position before he stabbed it into the ground.

Neji then watched as Suigetsu formed several seals before he called out his next technique, which would certainly be his last technique least he wish to die from exhaustion.

"Water Release: Exploding Water Shock Wave." He said with the area the trident currently rested on exploded with water uprising from the ground. Neji watched with wide eyes, as a huge wave of water rose from the ground with Suigetsu standing on top of it. Suigetsu then moved his palm towards Neji, causing the water to shot towards him in high speed. Neji's eyes widened before he rush towards Suigetsu, hoping over the water blast and sent a kick towards Suigetsu's head. The Hyuuga prodigy's eyes widened when he saw the kick destroy the water users head, causing him to lose focus long enough for Suigetsu to gain the upper hand and back hand Neji in his gut.

The Hyuuga branch member back flipped himself back to his feet and skidded along the surface, before he brought up his arm to block a punch attempt by Suigetsu. He then watched as the teens arm turned into water when it made contact with Neji's arm, before solidifying back into an arm and connecting a clothesline across the Hyuuga's chest.

Neji coughed loudly when Suigetsu's clothesline hit him across his chest, but was shocked by the amount of strength that the teen managed to place behind it. He was quickly released from Suigetsu's hold and skidded along the surface of the water before he placed his hands on the surface before he pushed himself upwards and landed on top of the surface with a loss of breath.

Before he could regain breath he felt a hand grab hold of his foot, causing him to look downward before being hefted into the air and slammed back down on the surface. He cough loudly before being picked back up and swung around like a rag doll before he was tossed across the field.

Neji couldn't even tell when he hit the surface of the water again, as his body skidded along the surface for a few seconds until it made a complete stop, causing him to cough loudly before he looked up to find a large giant of water looking over him.

Neji then looked closer at the giant and saw inside was the upper body of Suigetsu with his eyes boring down on him.

"I'm afraid that this is where it all ends." Suigetsu said raising his giant water arm and held it above head before sending it down towards Neji, who closed his eyes to await his fate. However, he quickly opened his eyes upon the sound of a new voice entering the battle field.

"Divination Palm: Empty Palm." Called out the voice, sending the same blast of chakra towards Suigetsu that nailed him in his chest area, causing the giant to fall back into the water. Neji looked up to see his cousin, Hinata, standing beside him with Byakugan flaring as well, causing his eyes to widen.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" He asked with Hinata scoffing

"Saving you idiot." She said with Neji getting back up to his feet.

"You shouldn't be here Hinata, because you know what Naruto will do to me if you get hurt." Neji said, knowing what Naruto was capable of in the pain department.

"Naruto-kun will have to understand that I can't let the god father of my child get killed before its born." Hinata said with Neji looking surprised.

"Your pregnant Hinata?" He asked with the main house Hyuuga sighing.

"Of course I am, I just told you. Now come on, it would be easier if we take him out together." Hinata said with Neji sighing before standing beside his cousin and went into his Gentle fist stance

"I guess its a good time as any to see how well we fight together." Neji said before he and Hinata faced Suigetsu, who was back to his feet. He shook his head for a few seconds until he got a good look at the newest person joining the fray, causing him to scowl.

"Who the hell are you bitch?" He said with Hinata looking at him with her narrowed Byakugan

"My names Hyuuga Hinata and I shall be your opponent as well as Neji." She said with Suigetsu scowling again before he turned into water and fused with the water below his feet. A few seconds later he returned to the surface in his water giant form. prepared to take them out.

"Very well then bitch, its your funeral." He said before he went on the attack with Neji and Hinata charging at him

(Gaara vs Kabuto)

Gaara watched as the hundred coffins opened up to reveal shinobi that hailed from the leaf, sound, and some from the sand villages respectively, indicating that they were either jounin or chunin level shinobi, telling him that he didn't have to be weary of their skills but that didn't mean that he would get arrogant and underestimate them.

He then watched as Kabuto coughed loudly before going through his next set of seals for his angel palm technique, causing Gaara to look at Kabuto with a critical eye before he spoke.

"Are you still determined to kill me irregardless of the fact that you are killing yourself?" Gaara said with a bored tone while Kabuto snarled at the teen before he coughed loudly, causing blood to leak out of his throat.

"Shut up you red haired bastard, you will die today by my hands." Kabuto said as his hands were covered in chakra before he brought his palms forward towards all the coffins "Massive Heavenly Palm Resurrection." Kabuto shouted out, sending his hands towards the bodies of the resurrected causing a dome of chakra to surround all of them. As Kabuto brought the bodies back Gaara could see that Kabuto was now aging for real this time, as his face began to produce wrinkles and giving him the appearance as a man with a serious drug addiction now going from his late thirties to his early forties.

Kabuto coughed loudly when he released his technique and fell to the ground in a disheveled heap while his body continued to age until it stopped at what appeared to be his mid fifties. Kabuto snarled however when he got back up to his feet, which proved to be a strange challenge of sorts since he was a shinobi and shinobi's don't tend to loose their edge unless they stop training. Kabuto looked at his hand and marveled at the wrinkled skin on his hand.

However, that only caused him to snarl before he pointed towards Gaara with his finger that looked, like it was nothing but skin and bones, and cough loudly

"Attack him (cough)...don't let him (cough, cough) escape." Kabuto said through what sounded like a wheezing voice box before the pale skinned man brought his palms together. He then began to concentrate as his chakra surrounded his body in a thin blue veil, which to the unseen eye was causing his skin to revert back to its youthful form with the snake like appendage appearing from his back and now hissed in Gaara's direction.

Kabuto coughed again as blood leaked from his mouth before he wiped it off with his cloak before staring hard in Gaara's location 'This fight is taking to much time and is taking so much out of me. I think I may have to use Orochimaru's jutsu after this.' Kabuto thought while he watched his resurrected shinobi charge at Gaara.

The red haired Kazekage quickly brought up both of his arms, which caused the same reaction from the sand god standing behind him with its arms now handing in the air. Gaara then sent a forward palm at the charging group, causing the sand arm to do the same and send a large blast of wind at the group that tore through some but not all of the enemies.

Gaara turned to his right and saw ten of the enemies charging at him with kunai knives prepared to end him but was stopped when Gaara brought his right arm down, causing the gods arm to follow suit and slam into the ground, stopping any and all attempts at his life. Gaara then raised his right arm, causing the sand arm to knock away the enemies before it was sent forward as a punch that hit several shinobi that were attempting an airborne attack.

Gaara then brought back his arm quickly when he saw some were coming to him head on, so he brought up his left arm that caused the left sand arm to do the same before it sent a claw swipe through the air, causing a reaction in the air that formed a tornado that swept up the enemies.

"Wind Release: Grand Twister." Gaara said before he saw his sand shield appear behind him to block an attack from a shinobi that was once again under the radar. Gaara then snarled at the shinobi before he brought up his right arm and caused the sand to wrap itself around his enemy before he clenched his hand, causing the high pressure induced technique to destroy the shinobi. The red haired Kazekage then sent an upward kick toward more of the enemies that attempted to attack him from behind, causing the sand to follow his movements and bring up a large sand wave. Gaara saw the sand cover the enemy shinobi and quickly formed so seals before he slammed his palms on the ground.

"Sand Release: Ultimate Sand Burial." He called out, causing the sand to explode slightly and crush those that was under it. Gaara then raised his arms, causing the sand to build itself into one spot, before he brought them back suddenly before he sent them forward, causing the sand to form two walls that surrounded several of the enemies respectively before Gaara slammed his hands together, causing the walls to slam into one another and fuse into one large wall with the ones that stood between it currently stuck in it. Gaara then interlocked his hands together, causing the wall to compress within itself, thus killing those that were within it.

Gaara then called his sand back to him as the remaining shinobi as charged at him together with intent on killing him with teamwork.

Gaara then raised his left arm towards the sky, causing the sand to form a wall in front of him before he sent his right hand towards the wall, causing sand tendrils to shoot out of the wall that pierced through the bodies of a large sum of the group. Gaara then blazed through several seals before calling out "Sand Release: Sand Dome Explosion." Gaara called out his technique, which caused a large dome of sand to form around him before it condensed itself around him. It wasn't long before the sand exploded outwardly, destroying more of the forces at large before all that were left of Kabuto's army were forty-three shinobi.

Gaara soon felt the need to end this fight, so he called back his sand to his gourd with but a gesture of his hand. The sand followed the command of its master and flew through the air before it stored itself in the gourd completely. Gaara then ran through what some would claim to be fifty seals in a five second radius before stopping with his palms slammed together. Upon doing this, the sand arms that Gaara used, turned into massive quadrants of sand that littered the area around the red haired Kazekage's feet

"Its time for this to end, Ultimate Sand Release: Desert Annihilation." Gaara said with the giant sand god standing behind him opening its mouth, causing the sand around Gaara's feet to surround both himself and the god itself as a large tornado. Kabuto meanwhile watched the whole thing unfurl before his eyes and all he could do was gape at the awesome power of the red haired Kazekage, who began to inwardly acknowledge as the strongest Kazekage in the pack.

"His power is so amazing. I need to end this before my chances of killing him run extremely short." Kabuto said as he began to breach higher into the tree he stood under.

While all this went on with Kabuto, Gaara's technique completed itself with the sand god exploding behind Gaara, creating a plume of sand in the middle of the battle field while clearing nearly all the trees within a five mile radius of where the god once stood. All view of the red haired Kazekage was obscured for a full minute until it slowly began to clear away with the only thing remaining behind was a solid dome of hand sand in the center of the battlefield. All the shinobi Kabuto resurrected were gone without a single remain left due to one of Gaara's strongest jutsu's that he created over the span of three years.

After another minute passed and almost all the smoke was cleared, the dome crumbled within itself before becoming sand again with Gaara standing tall while taking in deep breathes after using what was by far one of his strongest techniques. To some people watching, they would assume that that technique was but a mere larger scale version of his Sand Dome Explosion technique, but it was actually more then that. The jutsu focuses all the air pressure in the surrounding plain and condenses it to high levels until all that air pressure is has become to much to be contained and expands rapidly, creating an explosion large enough to wipe out a huge quarter of Suna. He knew that he should be more careful with that jutsu, but he couldn't afford to waste anymore time then he already did fighting those shinobi.

He needed to go to Naruto and see if he could lend his only friend a helping hand

'I have to conserve my chakra for now. I not going to let this bastard take me away from my son.' He thought before he turned to the sound of clapping, causing him to turn and find the body of one Yakushi Kabuto, who looked more worse for wear then anything. Kabuto's entire cloak was blown away in the blast, exposing his upper body that showed the areas his operated on himself with the fusion of Orochimaru's cells. It also showed a large number of scars protruding on his body and some that were still bleeding even now but the medic was fast to heal them before he let out a deep gasp for air. Kabuto then smirked at Gaara as he stood up straight before he formed several seals while speaking to the red haired Kazekage.

"I must say that you are indeed a powerful opponent and I am truly glad that I chose to fight you." He said before he ended his chain of seals, causing the snake attached to his back to react to his seals and open its mouth, causing what appeared to be a swords handle coming out of its mouth and placed in Kabuto's hand "However, I still have some power left in me while you yourself is running thin. Losing the one tails has weakened you incredibly." Kabuto said with Gaara looking at Kabuto with surprise at that statement before something came to mind on how he would defeat his opponent. He then began to go through some seals before he spoke to the snake like man that was looking very arrogant right now.

Oh was he going to love this.

"Although I have lost the Shukaku and have enjoyed my peaceful life after losing it, it still doesn't mean that Shukaku's presence is gone from me." Gaara said with the cork on his gourd shooting off and allowed the sand to rush out of it and begin to build itself around him in a small circle. Gaara concentrated his chakra into his next technique while still speaking "I can still feel its presence inside me as well as feeling its power continuing to course through my veins, even to this day." Gaara said before he raised his hand towards the sky causing his sand to shoot towards the sky . Kabuto eyes followed the sand and to his shock, saw the sand fly into the air and fuse itself with a large cloud of sand that he never notice the red head create.

'When did he make that? Was it from his sand god technique?' He asked while taking a step back before he felt his foot sink before being ensnared by a forceful grip that wouldn't let go. As he tried to pull his leg out, he heard Gaara speak to him again with words that would shock him to the core.

"I quickly learned along time ago that while the Shukaku may be out of my body, he is still apart of me and as such I will never be rid Shukaku. In all actuality, I always have and always will remain...Shukaku's vessel." Gaara said before he called out his next attack "Sand Release: Hand of Shukaku." Gaara shouted out as he brought his hand down, which caused the sand cloud above Kabuto to form a giant arm of sand that resembled Shukaku's, smashing him into the ground.

(Demon World)

Naruto stared down at Sotachi, who was still smirking at him with his same devious smirk that he gave him when they first met back in Devils Island three years ago.

"So are we going to fight or not?" Naruto asked as his patience was running thin with the wait his ancestor was putting him through.

"**Calm down for our fight will come very soon but first I thought we could have a little talk." **He said with Naruto looking at him in surprise before he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"**Naruto, would you like to know why I picked this place to hold our battle? Why I picked this time to conduct a war and to have it near the eve of the devil eclipse entering earths atmosphere?" **He asked with Naruto shrugging his shoulders before he spoke.

"Why not? Its not like you can truly do anything else for now." Naruto said as he knew that Sotachi was using this to stale for some reason but he knew that it was for something powerful. Normally Naruto wouldn't allow him or any enemy to just power up without any opposition but this time around he saw things differently. He wanted to fight Sotachi on his maximum level and if allowing him to stale for time would allow that, then so be it.

"**You see Naruto, during the Human/Demon war four thousand years ago a group of demonic scientists constructed the greatest edifice to grace the demon world known as the Temin-Ni-Gru, which was the key to linking the human world with the demon world. However, the problem with that is because once the demons left demon world to battle in the human world, they were unable to return as the portal was a one way trip for them. As such it was rarely used during the many battles in the human world and it was also only allowable to the weaker level demons to pass through it. Although it did work in giving the demons a more forceful edge in the battles, it was still a hindrance in not allowing either the archdemon generals or even Mundus himself to pass through. But that all changed during one battle in which a glorious moon entered in the atmosphere of earth and for some odd reason it opened more of the demon world portals connecting between the two worlds, allowing stronger demons to enter the world including the traitor known as Sparda. Even though Sparda managed to seal away the strongest of the portals, it would still open on the day of the devil eclipse. That may also be how Sparda came to this world and separated the bijuu, but even today nobody knows how he did it." **Sotachi said with Naruto looking a little surprised by the reveal but that soon turned into boredom.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me? You could have told me that back at Devils Island back when we met." Naruto said with Sotachi wagging his finger as he felt the force edge pulse for a moment.

"**No Naruto, there is a reason for all this and I'm going to explain it to you now." **He said while a faint aura came over his body **"You see, when I learn this about the devils eclipse, I became infatuated by the tale of not only its power but what happens when in the presence of demon world. Back when the demon scientist created the Temin-Ni-Gru and discovered the devils eclipse, they began to notice that whenever demons or humans were killed during that time, their souls were sent directly to the demon realm. They were confused as to how it could happen but began to notice the level of power that was being expunged by the souls." **As he said this, the glow grew stronger and was beginning to cause the floor to react to it. Naruto watched this with a keen eye before he raised his right arm and grasped the handle of Rebellion, just knowing that it was going to be needed for one hell of a fight.

'This is crazy; his power level is sky rocketing at an alarming rate.' Naruto thought to himself as Sotachi started to laugh inwardly before he spoke with his demonic voice growing even darker then it already was.

"**After making that discovery, they devised a weapon to collect the souls being sent in by the eclipse and would convert their energy to be transferred to the demon generals under Mundus command. However, each one failed to obtain the goal that was set, as one by one, each demon that stepped up to the plate was killed by the awesome magnitude the weapon entailed. It was so strong that it even weakened Mundus when he tried to use it on himself, thus forcing him to forbid any demon from entering this sanctuary, lest they get killed by the raw power this well ensures. So for over four thousand years **_**this well has sat here, going through the constant cycles of the Devil Eclipse entering the atmosphere and collecting the souls of the departed humans and demons until the day came in which all that power would finally be accessed and controlled**_**." **He said with his voice gaining a bigger demonic edge, causing Naruto's eyes widening slightly before realization came across his eyes.

"Now I get it, you absorbed that power didn't you?" Naruto asked with Sotachi laughing loudly before he spoke again with light started to surround his body

"_**Yes, this is what the power that well can insure for those that can master it. Now prepare yourself Naruto, for you are about to do battle with a demon whose power matches that of the God-Class."**_ Sotachi said before the light completely surrounded him before it cleared to reveal Sotachi now standing in what Naruto believed to be his devil trigger.

Sotachi now stood at the height of 7'3" with a semi-reptilian looking hide and a pair of sweeping horns that started from the back of it head and came around so that they hung down to the from of his shoulders. A pair of large bat-like wings could be seen on his back along with two pairs of insectoid wings and cloven hooves for feet.

The body itself seemed to be completely covered in what looked to be dark silver armor with accents and overtones that were black as night. He also seemed to have a few ornamental decorative features such as the gold trim around what had once been his collar bone that went down to the top of his chest on each side. A vertical blood red gem could be seen on his forehead, between his slanted equally blood red eyes with a gold trim around it.

He also had golden knee and elbow guards, while the elbows were mere caps the knee guards were horned skulls. Both of his arms were now in the form of what appeared to be twin Devil Bringers though now black where it had once been red and silver where it had been blue. The crack that had once glowed blue now had a golden glow that was mirrored by his clawed hands.

Sotachi stood still for a moment before taking a look at his clawed hands before letting loose a loud wail that echoed all throughout demon world.

"_**This is even greater then I imagined. This power, this power is at a level that exceeds the God-Class." **_Sotachi said before he took hold of the force edge. Sotachi then sent a slash towards the sky, before he let out a delightful expression when he saw the very sky split in half, causing him to laugh loudly before he locked eyes with Naruto _**"Do you see it now boy, I'm unstoppable." **_Sotachi said with Naruto raising an eyebrow before he looked to the sky and let loose a low whistle.

"That is some impressive power, I'll give you that much." Naruto said before he held up his right arm and quickly brought out his devil bringer, causing Sotachi to look on in curiosity. Naruto flexed his arm for a moment before he looked towards his ancestor with a deep smirk "However, don't think that I can't match it." He said before his power spiked, causing the Kyuubi's cloak to appear over his body with eight long tails waving behind him with red steam escaping from the Devil Bringers hand and arm.

Naruto then looked at Sotachi, his blazing silted red eyes baring at his opponent while the silts were slowly turning into a bright gold color. His silvery white hair began to take on a darker tone while starting to stand up with a single strand remaining over Naruto's eyes. Naruto then held up Rebellion in his hand, which was now covered in the same red steam as the teens devil bringer before Naruto brought it down and sent a horizontal slash in the same area that Sotachi sent his vertical slash, creating a cross like shape in the sky.

Sotachi's eyes widened slightly when he felt Naruto's full chakra release and was flabbergasted when it nearly matched his current level by only a few margins.

Plus the boy wasn't even using his devil trigger

"_**It seems your control over the Kyuubi has grown exponentially to the point that you can call eight of its tails without rage to accompany it. However, that still doesn't mean that you'll win." **_Sotachi said before he tightened his grip on the force edge and prepared to charge at the white haired shinobi, with said shinobi smirking before he placed both hands on the Rebellions handle.

"Very well then, let us begin the main event." Naruto said before he charged towards Sotachi head on. When both swordsmen appeared before each other, they clashed swords that held so much force and power within it that it destroyed all of the surrounding area that neared them and even caused a huge gaping hole in the sky to appear.

The battle that has been destined for so long has finally begun with only one person going to walk out alive

AN: Done and done. First off, I want to give thanks to Chrisdz for letting me use his Devil Trigger form that he created in his Naruto/DMC cross, since I had no idea how to describe Sotachi's form with perfect pinpoint accuracy, so once again thanks go to him. I'm currently dead set on ending this story very soon since I now want to focus my time and effort on my Swell of the Eternal Sky and Forbidden King fic. Some of you don't like that and I really don't care to be honest with you all, since I should have ended it two months ago. At the pace I'm going right now, I'm very sure that by the middle of next month, this story will be finished, so to those that have stuck with me the entire ride be ready for there are only five chapters left.

Now its review time for only one chapter, seeing as how Japan had a festival last year and I didn't feel like reading the spoilers for Naruto, One Piece, or Bleach. I really don't like the fact that they chose the moments where the manga heats up to have these festivals, seeing as how ticked off I was when Kishimato did that Dark Naruto reveal and they had a damn festival the week after that. I hope it comes out on Wednesday or Thursday this week, and yes it does come out on those days. If you don't believe me then start reading from Mangastream, since Saiyanisland hasn't updated their manga yet and Onemanga is dead.

F – The extra guy that came with Naruto: Ummmmm...Who the hell is that guy? I'm serious, who the hell is he and what the fuck does he have to do with the story

D – Gai's appearance in the manga: Okay, I didn't like the fact that Gai is there with Naruto. What good does his character involvement do for the story thus far? Does he teach Naruto how to open the gates? Does he teach him Taijutsu? What is he doing there? If Kakashi was there then I would have been fine with it, hell I'll even count Iruka, but him? Now I will admit, he's an okay character and he has some good fight scenes, well in reality one fight scene and that was with his team. He doesn't need to be there period.

C – Kisame's returns: I like the creativity behind Kisame's return in actually being fused with his sword seeing as how good his character is as a villain. He's possibly going to get killed off in this section since there is nothing left for him to do (That I can see), so we'll just have to see what happens.

B – Naruto's transformation – Okay, I like this addition to the story and it adds some mystery as to how he looks like the Sage of Six Paths, but it could have something to do with how the Sage of Six Paths actually separated the chakra or The Sage setup a failsafe in case the Ten Tails ever does return.

A – The Hiraishin Jutsu's manga debut (Not including the flashback): Now I will say that I am happy to see that Naruto knows the Hiraishin jutsu, meaning that Kishimato is now starting to make Naruto, Minato's true legacy. The only thing I want Kishi to do now, is have Naruto start doing one hand Rasengans. I'm getting tired of seeing him create Clones for a simple Rasengan, as the only thing that he should make clones for is his RasenShuriken technique.

Now normally I would move on into my Final thought on the matter but I decided that it won't be necessary this time around, seeing as how the story is in an okay position in my mind at least. I do wish for Sasuke to reveal his new Sharingan or seeing what Kishimato has planned for the return of the dead Akatsuki members. Hell maybe we'll see the return of Hidan if they manage to find his ass that is. I really want to see more forward progression from Kishimato, as he has the best progression out of any other manga out right now.

I'm serious, One Piece is in a good spot after the Marine Ford Arc since they have all the straw hats learning new skills and Luffy is going to learn how to use Haki (Maybe). And Bleach...Is still on the same shit it was on last year. Looking at it the way it is now, Bleach has now instated Aizen as some kind of god now, who after getting his fucking chest blown up by Ichimaru becomes some kind of butterfly thing that reminds me of the Destiny Gundam from Gundam See Destiny. Plus what happened to Ichigo? I was hoping to see him fight with Tensa Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo but so far the only thing that I've seen was blood come out of his mouth. When am I going to see a plot turn in this whole thing? Do I have to go to Japan and scream at the creator for him to do something different? I don't know anymore.

The Next chapter will come out either next week or next weekend if I work hard enough, but please review people, I'm not asking you to give me a kidney, just your damn opinion

Until Next Time

Peace


	38. Mission 38

Yo, Yo, What's up everyone I hope you are ready for the next chapter which means that the ending is coming very soon. I will say first that I'm not a hundred percent proud of this chapter like I usually am but I decided to post it as is, because I need to get this story done ASAP.

As such I hope you guys will like this one

CH.38 –Devils Last Stand

Within the vast and empty plain known as the demon world, Naruto and Sotachi were currently engaged in a fierce battle with sparks flying everywhere the two swordsmen met. Naruto and Sotachi were fighting on a level that would exceed any master swordsmen, as their arms were sending slashes so fast that they were practically invisible. Sotachi was amazed at the way that Naruto was matching him move for move, seeing as how he was currently within his devil trigger induced by the power left behind from the well of souls.

He didn't understand it? How can this power be so easily matched by a kid who's not even out of his teens, when it held the power to destroy an arch demon general. It all didn't add up but he had the feeling that there was more to this power then he originally thought.

He dodged a slash made for his head by the white haired teen before he spun on his right sole and sent a wide slash to Naruto's midsection, which was blocked by the Rebellion sword. Naruto held Rebellion in a downward blocking position, causing the Force edge to bounce off his sword and leaving Sotachi open. Naruto took a tighter grip on Rebellion before sending an upward slash around Sotachi's chest with his left arm. Naruto then sent a forward punch with his devil bringer, connecting with Sotachi's face and sent the devil demon flying over the ground.

However, Naruto wasn't willing to let Sotachi take a moment to gather himself together, so he quickly reached out with the devil bringer. A transparent arm appeared in front of Naruto's devil bringer and took hold of Sotachi's leg before he was slammed into the ground multiple times before being pulled towards a Rasengan.

Naruto held a Rasengan glowing bright red and slammed it into Sotachi's stomach, causing him to scream out in pain before getting launched away from the white haired teen and skidded along the ground. Naruto then took held his right arm upward, causing a brief flash of red to surround Naruto before Kyuubi appeared behind him in his celestial form.

"Okay, let's see you dodge." Naruto said bringing up his right arm, causing Kyuubi to do the same with a mass of chakra surrounding the fist. Naruto then brought it down hard, hitting Sotachi's prone body and creating a large crater in the ground that surrounded his body. The white haired teen then dismissed Kyuubi and stood tall with his arms across his chest, looking disappointed.

"Come out of there you jackass, I know your stronger than that." Naruto said with the sound of a dark laugh resonating from the crater before a bright burst of purple chakra erupted from the whole and soon Sotachi flew out of said whole while laughing the entire time.

"_**I'm sorry, I just thought you would have liked a little warm up before things became too much for you to handle." **_Sotachi said, as all the damage he took from Naruto's attacks looked as if they barely fazed him. Sotachi then held up his right hand, causing the force edge to return to his hand. Naruto simply cracked his neck before grabbing hold of the Rebellion and pointed the sword to Sotachi.

"Who says I need a warm up? I'm waiting for you to get ready." He said with Sotachi laughing loudly

"_**Well aren't you a cocky little bitch?" **_ Sotachi asked while he prepared to attack his descendant, who only smirked at him

"It runs in the family, remember?" Naruto with Sotachi laughing to himself again

"_**I guess you're right." **_He said before both he and Naruto vanished, restarting their thunderous battle

(Sakura, Temari, and Tenten vs. Karin)

The magma user gazed at the three kunoichi's standing before her with amused smiles plaguing their faces, except for Sakura who was still healing her wounds. She watched as both Temari and Tenten glanced towards each other for a moment before they nodded and then charged at Karin, with the magma user scowling before she went through several seals before she slammed her palms together and summoned a pool of magma under her feet.

She then went through more several more seals and called out "Magma release: Multiple Wolf Fang Attack." She said with the magma pool reacting to her sealing and brought out a group of Wolves made out of molten hot magma. However before she could get the opportunity to use them, a sudden rush of wind over took the field and caused the wolves to harden.

Karin looked surprised at this before she looked towards Temari and saw the girl holding a large fan in her hand, with her smirk plastered on her face. Before she could ask anything, she heard the sound of whizzing going through the air, causing her to duck under a flying projectile, which tore through the heads of the magma wolves.

Karin looked up to find Tenten grab hold of a large disk with blades jutting from the sides, which turned back into the strange brief case that she saw the bun haired girl carrying earlier. She then saw Tenten bring up the brief case and turned it into a large cannon. Karin's eyes widened before she willed her magma to form a wall in front of her as Tenten pulled the trigger, causing a large blast to shoot from the cannon and destroying the wolves and taking out her wall.

Karin scowled before she brought her arms up and turned them into their magma forms before she sent a forward fist towards Tenten, who took another shot from her cannon and took it out before it had a chance to do anything. Tenten then pumped some chakra into the cannon and caused it to change shape before she took another shot that was stronger than the previous one.

Karin raised her fist and punched the blast, another for it to explode and nearly destroying her hands, causing her to take her eyes away from Tenten. Tenten then gazed towards Temari, who nodded her head, before she ran to grab the still down Sakura. The pink haired medic was surprised by the sudden grab but was sure that it was for a certain reason. Karin looked at her hand for a moment before she dodged a blast of wind from Temari, who opened her fan and hoped onto it, she then pumped her wind chakra into the fan, causing it to ascend into the air before she grabbed the back of her fan and held it into the air.

"Damn you bitches, you are really getting on my last nerves." She said before she blazed through some seals and caused a pool of magma to appear to appear under her feet. She then prepared to use another jutsu until she heard the voice of Temari above her.

"Wind Release: Wind Scythe technique." She called out sending her favorite blast of wind towards the battlefield, causing some of the trees to uproot and the magma under Karin's feet to harden, thus trapping her in its grasp. She gasped at this and tried to pull her leg out of the harden rock, before she heard another voice speak above her, causing her to look up and see Tenten holding her strange cannon again.

"Hey bitch, smile." She said as she pulled the trigger, causing a large blast to shoot out of cannon and hit Karin dead on which covered her in smoke for a moment. The three girls looked on in anticipation while Sakura was the only one to speak up.

"Did you guys get her? Did we win?" She asked with Temari shaking her head

"No, that didn't even hold nearly enough power to damage much less kill." Temari said as the smoke cleared to reveal a now pissed off Karin, who was currently steaming, literally steaming, with rage causing her to blaze through a fast set of seals before stopping with her eyes glaring towards the three kunoichi in the air

"You damn bitches; I'm going to look forward to burning you alive with my magma, Magma Release: Volcanic Lake." She yelled slamming her hands onto the ground. Immediately afterwards, a large burst of lava shot out of the ground and completely surrounded her along with the surrounding forest, causing a sea of magma to overtake the forest and causing some of the trees to burn.

Sakura looked at this in surprise before worry came to her face while Temari and Tenten looked on with matching smirks on their faces.

"Guys, shouldn't we try to stop her?" Sakura asked with both Temari and Tenten only shaking their heads to indicate no.

"Don't worry; her hot hotheadedness will be her undoing." Temari said with a tower made of lava coming from the pool below with half of Karin's body coming out from the top.

"Time to die bitches." She said with her magma arm in the air, prepared to take the three kunoichi down and straight to hell, only to be surprised when Temari suddenly smirked and grabbed hold of the back of her fan.

"Thats what I was waiting for." She said before swinging her fan calling out "Wind Release: Grand Hurricane."

Upon the calling of the techniques name, Temari swung the fan downward to the lava pool below, causing it to harden along with the magma tower and Karin's arms, thus trapping her in the clutches of her own technique. With the bottom of the lava pool now harden, Tenten and Sakura landed firmly on top while Temari descended towards the ground with a nice gentle breeze under her fan. Tenten then took out Pondera while Sakura looked on in confusion

"How did you guys know that she was going to use a technique like that?" Sakura asked with Temari shrugging her shoulder while Tenten turned the blaster into a large cannon that was building up power fast.

"We didn't, we just knew that she would eventually get hot headed enough to leave her guard wide open, thats how we were able to beat her." She said before Tenten unleashed the power of her cannon onto the tower, causing it to break and release Karin. Karin fell to the ground fast, causing her magma arms to break and causing her to scream in pain. But that was cease by Sakura, who walked up to her with her glove fitted on her hand and tightening her grip.

"I'm sorry." was all she said before she raised her arm and slammed it onto the head of Karin, crushing her skull and killing her instantly.

Sakura sighed deeply before she gazed towards the other two Kunoichi "We should try to find Naruto, I'm sure he could use some help." She said, causing Temari and Tenten to nod before Temari opened up her fan once more and took off into the sky with Tenten and Sakura on board.

(Neji and Hinata vs. Suigetsu)

Neji and Hinata stood side by side as they charged towards Suigetsu, who watched the two Hyuuga clan members movements before he sent a forward punch with his water giant, only to watch the two dodge his attack in perfect synchronization.

The two Hyuuga members landed beside each other in the same stance before they sent a double empty palm towards the water user, causing a large dent to form in the center. Suigtesu scowled at this before he caused the water to spin like a drill before it flew towards the two cousin's, who jumped back to allow the water drill to crash onto the surface below their feet. Neji and Hinata landed side by side before they separated in different directions once a large spike of water shot out from the ground.

Suigetsu's upper body then came out of the surface with a large arm of water behind his back, before he sent it towards the two Hyuuga that was destroyed by a Kaiten from Neji before he saw the arm get sliced in half but by what he didn't know.

He then create another arm of water before water strings jutted out of his arm and sped towards the two Hyuuga members, who were currently charging towards him in the same synchronization as they previously demonstrated. The water strings neared the two cousins, who quickly proved that this wasn't going to faze then. Neji countered with quick palm strikes while Hinata showed great flexibility by using two chakra strings to slice through the water strings.

Suigetsu quickly stopped the water strings before he retracted the water arm, causing him to form a strange blob in the middle of the water. He then raised his arms, causing the blob to follow and become a large tidal wave that sailed above the two Hyuuga members.

"This is some shit here." Neji said aloud before both he and Hinata began to spin in the Kaiten technique with both spinning in a clockwise formation. The wave soon crashed onto the surface with Neji and Hinata's spin stopping, revealing that they did not take a single hit from the wave.

"Now I see why Naruto-kun loves fighting so much; its rejuvenating." Hinata said before she placed her hand on her belly with a bright smile "And I'm sure that you would be just like us, but you better be a girl." Hinata said with Neji looking at her with a confused expression.

"Uh, Hinata? Why are you talking to your stomach? Your only three weeks pregnant." Neji said with Hinata shooting him a glare.

"Can it Jackass, or else you'll see why men are scared of pregnant personally." Hinata said before they heard a voice behind them.

"Awe, how cute? If I knew you were pregnant then I would have already prepared to tell the would-be father that I killed his pregnant girlfriend. Oh well, I suppose he'll just have to settle with the lose." Said Suigetsu, who stood behind Hinata in full form with a kunai knife at hand. He was ready to stab Hinata in the neck, as the knife neared the girl, only for him to be hit by a strong palm thrust by Neji.

"You will do no such thing to Hinata, you can bet money on that." Neji said with Suigetsu scowling at him, only to be hit again by a rabid Hinata.

"You lay one hand on my future child and you'll not only face my wrath but the wrath of my soon-to-be-husband." Hinata said with blazing Byakugan eyes, which caused Neji to sigh in relief.

'Thank god I don't have a girlfriend…yet anyway. Maybe I will check out Sakura after all this shit is over with.' Neji thought before seeing Suigetsu back up from the water surface before he got a pissed off expression.

"Then he'll be sadden even more when he learns that your dead." Suigetsu said before he slammed his palms together, focusing on the water below his feet to unleash something. a large rumble took place under Suigetsu's feet before a large wave built up in front of him, on a direct course to take out the Hyuuga cousins. However, they had something else in mind as both took on different stances before calling out their personally invited techniques.

"Protection of the eight trigrams: Sixty Four Kaiten Guard."

"Kaiten Empty Palm."

Upon called the techniques, Hinata began to attack the tidal wave while Neji used his technique to blast through it and caught Suigetsu on his shoulder. Hinata saw Suigetsu take the hit, causing her to spin around in a fast pace before suddenly stopping, causing a huge ring of wind to surround the white eyed woman in the shape of a spiral before the water below formed a large dome in the shape of a whirlpool.

Suigetsu saw the water below him sink and turn into the shape a spiral dome, causing him to fall towards the bottom of the whirlpool while unknowingly seeing Hinata and Neji run around the surface of the water dome.

'Damnit, where are they getting this power?' Suigetsu asked himself as he slammed his palms together in hopes of using some kind of defense. Sadly, he wouldn't get the chance to do so, as Hinata and Neji appeared in before of him with Hinata in front of him and Neji behind him, Byakugan's blazing with their palms in the air. Both Neji and Hinata slammed their palms on the chest area of Suigetsu, causing the teen to look at the woman before him in shock before he heard them call out their final attack.

"Eight trigrams: Double Empty Palm." They both called out with the rush of chakra coming out of their hands and about to hit Suigetsu in point blank range. Before this happened however, Suigetsu smirked to himself as he could tell that his fate was sealed since he had little chakra to use and the water wasn't fast enough to defend him.

"You guys were just too strong for me." He said before his upper torso exploded along with his heart, causing instant death and the disappearance of the water below their feet. Neji and Hinata watched as Suigetsu's remains turned into water before smashing into the ground below, vanishing into the ground below.

Neji sighed in relief that this whole thing was finally over and resolved to never go near a body of water again for a while. He then looked towards Hinata, who currently had her hand over her stomach before she looked at Neji with a small smile.

"So tell me." She said, getting a confused look from her cousin

"Tell you what?" He asked with her smile getting a little bigger

"Will you be my child's Godfather?" Hinata said with the teen smirking at her

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I will." He said with Hinata smiling

"Good to know."

(The Kages fight)

The war in between Konoha has now all but ended with the forces of Suna and Konoha standing victorious over the eliminated army of Otogakure, allowing all the shinobi present to sigh in relief and cheer loudly at their victory. Those that stood present knew that one of the main reasons for the victory was due to the group of girls that wielded strange weapons taking out a large majority of the forces Oto contained, some of which were wondering how the girls came into possession of such items.

One such group was happy that all the fights were over was the three Kage level shinobi that were the closet connection they had to the original era of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages.

The three kage level shinobi all let loose a sigh of relief when they saw that they did indeed kill all of their opponents, with Tsunade crushing Kisame's head with her mighty fist, Jiraiya catching Madara in a combo of his toad techniques and Rasengan, and Hiruzen ending his fight with a brutally beaten Nagato under his feet.

All three shinobi then looked at each other for a moment before they heard a loud wail in the distance, causing them to turn their heads in that direction to find the stardust dragon Seiun land in front of them.

"**How did the fights go?" **he asked with each one shrugging their shoulders

"It was alright, better then most of the fights I've embarked on." Jiraiya said with Sarutobi nodding his head

"I've been through two wars and served as Hokage for over thirty years, nothing is much of a challenge anymore." Hiruzen said with Tsunade looking more concerned on something else entirely.

"Where is Naruto? Is he alright?" She asked with the dragon nodding his head

"**He's fine but as for where he is, he is currently fighting Sotachi in the demon world." **Seiun said with everyone looking surprised but no more so then Jiraiya

"Wait, he went to the demon world? But how and why?" Jiraiya asked, knowing of old tales about that place and how people would describe the horrors of what would happen if a portal were to open around there.

"**He was able to gain access there due to Sotachi's usage of something called the Devils Eclipse, which is an event where the human and demon world are at the closet point that they can meet. Sotachi used that with a powerful jutsu to create a portal opening the barrier between the two worlds and a bridge to keep it open. Naruto-sama went after him, stating that that is where Sotachi picked to have their battle." **He said with three kage level shinobi looking at each other for a moment before they looked towards Seiun.

"Can you take us there?" Tsunade asked

"**I'm not too sure if I should, but knowing you by the way Naruto-sama described you I suppose I have no choice. Very well then." **He said as he bent down and used his wing to create a platform to allow Tsunade, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya to board onto his back. The dragon then flapped its wings, causing a large wind to pick up on the ground and alerted those that were nearby to look in the direction of the dragon and see it take off with their strongest shinobi.

It soon caused one lone chunnin to yell "Follow them, they are going to our Hokage" causing everyone to quickly follow after the dragon to where ever he was going.

The battle was over, now all they needed was their leader.

(Naruto vs Sotachi Pt 2)

Naruto appeared in front of Sotachi a low slash ready from Rebellion, only to be blocked by the force edge and countered with a right from Sotachi thus causing the white haired teen to fly backwards through the air. Sotachi then vanished in a burst of speed before appearing above Naruto with a high upward slash, only to be blocked when Naruto suddenly spun in the air and got a quick slash across Sotachi's chest. Sotachi coughed when he felt the blade cut him slightly before he felt the sudden push at the hands of the white haired teen devil bringer, which sent him sailing through the air.

He quickly flipped back to his feet before he raised his right arm to grab an oncoming rebellion sword that Naruto chucked in the direction of his ancestor. Sotachi then met with a big boot to the face, as Naruto appeared in front of him with his hand grabbing hold of rebellions handle before he used Sotachi's face a stepping stone to front flip himself in the air before sending a downward slash that was blocked with the force edge before Sotachi buried his right fist into Naruto's stomach.

The teen Hokage cough loudly as he was thrown away from his ancestor and skidded along the ground for a short moment. The moment he came to a full stop, he back flipped away from Sotachi's sudden appearance in front of him. Naruto then charged towards Sotachi while calling out "Stinger". Upon the call of his technique, his body accelerated and sent out a hard stab towards Sotachi, who blocked with the bunt end of the sword only to revere under the strength behind the attack. Seeing Sotachi's sudden revere, Naruto then called out "Million Stab" sending out several blinding fast stabs that pierced through the body of Sotachi before he sent one powerful stab that caused Sotachi to skid along the ground for a moment. Naruto then followed up with a grab from the devil bringer, causing him to fly back to the white haired only to feel a forceful right fist from the teen Hokage

Sotachi felt the full force of Naruto's punch and was quickly sent flying backwards about ten feet away from the teen, who was currently standing tall while observing his ancestor. Naruto then watched as Sotachi got back on his feet but was panting hard for some odd reason but wasn't sure why.

"Yo, what are you doing? Can't you see that we are in the middle of a fight?" Naruto asked with Sotachi panting before he looked at the force edge. He didn't get it, this power he currently held was by far stronger than any arch demon that existed, yet this kid was able to not only easily match it but is still somewhat able to stand toe to toe with him and even best him at times. His brain began to rack up ideas as to why it wasn't at the level he heard the legends proclaim, one of which caused a look of realization to come to his face.

'_**It's still evolving; I haven't taken the full amount yet.' **_Sotachi thought to him before he looked towards Naruto _**'I am only at the pre-evolutionary, so in order to gain access to the full power, l have to draw out the time before the power awakens my full evolution.' **_Sotachi thought before he gasped when Naruto appeared in front of him with Rebellion held in the air.

"Hey jackass, wake the fuck up." Naruto sending a downward slash that Sotachi caught with his bare hand, surprising the white haired for a moment, causing Sotachi to send a hard knee to his stomach and lift him up in the air before he was kicked away from Sotachi.

"_**I'm still awake you bastard." **_Sotachi said before tightening his grip on Rebellion and tossing it towards Naruto, which stabbed him through his stomach. Naruto landed hard on his back before he got up from the ground and took hold of Rebellions handle before pulling it out, causing his blood to leak from his wound that healed a few seconds afterwards. Naruto coughed loudly before he looked towards his ancestor for a moment before a smirk came to his face.

"Good, because I hate to kill you so easily like that. I want you to die in a blaze of glory." Naruto said with Sotachi chuckling before he bent down to charge at Naruto

"_**Oh trust me you little bastard, you will come to regret not taking me out the moment you had an open shot. I have only a few moments to wait before you will truly feel the dangerous that my powers have." **_Sotachi said before he tightened his hold on Force Edge and charged at the white haired teen, who met him halfway and clashed swords again.

(Lee vs. Juugo)

Lee felt his skin rip apart as he brought out the renowned third gate, feeling the furious surge of chakra coursing through his veins. He didn't plan on using this but he was sure that if he didn't then this bastard may just kill him in cold blood, as such his options were low. When he felt the power was right, he immediately went on the attack by vanishing and reappearing under Juugo while shouting "The third gate: Gate of Opening – Release."

Juugo looked down for a moment until he felt the heel of Lee's foot connects with his chin, causing his body to lift off the ground and soar into the sky. He coughed loudly before opening his eyes, only to feel a hard punch in his stomach that caused him to fly in a different direction until he felt several more hits.

His body was knocked around like a rag doll until he felt a strong kick on his back, causing him to ascend higher into the air before he saw Lee in front of him with his leg in the air.

"The fourth gate: Gate of Pain – Release." He yelled with chakra bursting around him with his veins appearing on his body, making him appear to be covered in a bright blue flame. He then began to execute a corkscrew spin in the air as Juugo neared him until the brow haired steam user neared him, causing him to come out of his spin with his right leg now covered in bright blue chakra.

"Almighty Leaf Hurricane." Lee yelled, slamming his leg onto the chest of Juugo, causing a loud boom to echo throughout the lad. Juugo coughed loudly with blood leaking out of his mouth and a large hole opening on his chest, causing him to fall towards the ground. As Juugo's body fell towards the ground, it was suddenly halted by a bandage tied around his waist. Juugo coughed up blood again before he looked towards Lee, who was holding a one handed tora sign in his right hand with his left arm holding onto the bandage.

Lee could feel the torn muscle tendons in his arm and possible pectoral area, but he couldn't let that distract him from his goal.

He needed to kill this guy right now, and with that thought he called out "The fifth gate: Gate of Limit – Release." He yelled with a gold aura surrounding him before it burst into a bright gold flame. With the added strength from the chakra, Lee easily hefted Juugo back to him with his right arm and leg slamming into Juugo's body accompanied by Lee's scream of "Hidden Lotus."

Juugo coughed up blood, as the force behind the hit probably damaged his spleen on any other important artery his body needed to survive. The brown haired teen then saw the scowling face of Lee looking at him with his full white eyes, before feeling his body begin to fall back to the ground at an even stronger speed then previously. However, the punishment that Lee was dealing him with would not cease, as he then felt the teens presence beside him. Lee then screamed as he began to hit Juugo with strikes that were invisible to the naked eye, until he sent a strong right that buried itself in the steam users face.

Juugo felt a couple of teeth break under the pressure left behind by the teens fist, causing him to fly away from the white haired teen before he felt a strong tug on his waist, causing him to be pulled back to Lee's fist and the same thing happened again.

Lee continued to hit Juugo with hard punches as if he was a living paddle ball, with him being the paddle and Juugo being the ball. After repeating the process five more times, Lee gave one last punch to Juugo that was enough to cause the tape to break and allow him to free fall to the ground. As Juugo fell to the ground, he felt the pain that was dealt to him by the white haired teen course all throughout his body. He never knew that such power could be harnessed, and felt like he could very well be at his limit. He coughed loudly until he looked to the said and to his surprise, found Lee free falling to the ground as well.

He saw that Lee's eyes were focused to the ground and was probably waiting to use another move in his arsenal, which was probably more deadly then his last combo.

The white haired teen was focused on winning this fight and he would make sure that it would end with hopefully this move.

And if not this one, then possibly the last one

He vanished in a burst of speed before reappearing on the ground below Juugo with his arms crossed and the atmosphere around him heating up. Lee what more of his muscles tear under the pressure and sudden exposure of his raw chakra, but what choice did he have? After all this is a fight and he needed to win it regardless of how much pain he was under. As such, he ignored the pain coming from the gates and focused solely on bringing out the sixth one, which soon came with the atmosphere around him starting to heat up.

"The sixth gate: Gate of View – Release." He yelled with his chakra burst around him again but in form of yellow lightning with the ground below his feet dying from exposure to high amounts of heat. Lee then crouched on the ground before he vanished with the ground below him uprising before reappearing in front of a surprised Juugo. Lee then screamed again as he vanished from sight and began to hit Juugo with multiple strikes that caused his body to be knocked around like a ping pong ball before Lee appeared over him, spinning at high velocity.

Lee then connected big boot to Juugo's stomach, causing him to cough loudly while Lee called out "True Hidden Lotus", before landing a left palm to the steam users face, causing him to fall to the ground like a meteorite entering earths atmosphere and soon to slam into the dirt below. However, Lee wanted to make sure that when this guy hit the ground that he was dead, so he then crossed his arms.

Within three seconds he unleashed them as an orb of flame built up around him, his voice screaming out "The seventh gate: Gate of Wonder – Release."

Juugo wouldn't even know what hit him, as Lee quickly appeared before him and unleashed a large quantity of attacks on the steam user. Lee continued to beret him with multiple strikes that made it appear as if three of him were performing the strikes. Lee then called out his last move, which would hopefully be his last, as he didn't want to have to use _that _technique.

"Secret art of the Lotus: Final Hidden Lotus." He yelled out sending the three quick but strong punches that hit Juugo square on his chest area. Both shinobi fell to the ground in disheveled heaps, with Juugo's body falling lifelessly to the floor while Lee's transformation left him and causing him to land on ground hard.

Lee coughed loudly before he looked towards the location Juugo and saw to his shock that the man was still alive, but just barely hanging on. He saw a small steam cloud under Juugo's back with the vents on his back destroyed, possibly from the fall.

'He must have used his vents at the last second to create a cloud of steam to cushion his fall enough for him to survive. Damn, that was my last resort.' Lee said as he grabbed hold of Kokushibyou and used it to help him get back to his feet. He then panted loudly before looking at Juugo and saw that the teen was indeed still alive, with his wounds healing but not all of them.

Juugo then got back up to his feet and coughed up a lot of blood before he smirked at Lee with loud pants coming out of his mouth.

"You truly are my greatest opponent. You have not only taken me beyond my limit but you've also rendered me useless for the rest of my life. I will never be able to remain a shinobi after this is over." He said before he began to make seals, causing Lee to look on in shock, causing Juugo to smirk at him with respect "This is the last remaining bit of chakra I have left, which is surprisingly enough for me to use the last jutsu in my arsenal. This is where our battle will end, where one of us will walk out of here alive." Juugo said with Lee sighing as he prepared to use the technique that Gai warned him never to use unless its in a situation where all hopes of survival is zero.

He never wanted to die this way, he wanted it to be years after he saw his daughter grow up with him growing old with Kin. He never imagined that his life would end so early, but he also knew that he had to finish off his enemy, thus giving him the reason to do this.

"You are indeed correct this fight is indeed the greatest one in my life, however I'm afraid that after this move, I won't be alive anymore." Lee said as he crossed his arms and prepared to use the power that would result in his death.

'Kin, Matatsu I'm sorry, I love you both very much.' He thought before he screamed out "The eighth gate: Gate of Death – Release." He said with the atmosphere exploding into a dome of flames, with Lee changing back into his previous form after opening the previous seven gates. He marveled at the power the eighth gate gave him and felt his heart working over time to pump the power through him. 'So this is the power of the eighth gate, it truly does exceed that of a Kage but I can also see why they call it the gate of death. It accelerates your hearts pumping adrenaline through your body that will continue until you stop, causing the heart to stop completely and resulting in heart failure.' He thought before he held up his right hand with an open palm, knowing that this technique had to be the one to do it, or else his sacrifice would have been for nothing.

"Prepare yourself, for this is the very last technique in my arsenal. A technique that is a one-hit instant kamikaze kill and must never be used unless all options of victory are wiped out." Lee said with Juugo chuckling to himself as torrents of steam shout of his body and surrounded him.

Juugo then formed the snake hand sign before he stretched it towards Lee.

"Steam Release: Grand Tiger Bullet." He yelled with the steam forming the head of a giant tiger that flew at Lee in extreme speeds.

Lee then slammed his left fist into his right palm before he stretched it towards Juugo.

"Forbidden Lotus Art: White Lotus of the Dragon." He yelled as a massive burst of chakra in the form a white dragon flew at Juugo in extreme speeds as well.

The surrounding area soon echoed by the large explosion that rocked the land around them, with a massive black cloud overlooking the forest.

(Meanwhile: Gaara)

Gaara was currently sailing through the air on top of a platform made of sand, leaving behind the huge battleground that held his fight with Kabuto.

Kabuto was a true challenge indeed for him, as the snake like man managed to take everything he had to dish out and then some but yet he survived through all of it and was somehow able to pull of one last technique.

That was until Gaara had enough of him and made sure that this was would be the last time he saw his ass.

(Flashback: Gaara vs Kabuto)

Gaara watched the giant sand arm crush Kabuto into the ground, and remain there for a few more seconds until it removed its arm off the snake like man's body, with said man hanging limply from the bottom of the sand demons hand. After shaking for a few moments, the body fell off the sand arm and crash into the ground below, with a resounding thud that cause Gaara to sigh before he raised his hand into the air to call his sand back to his gourd.

The sand began to react his call and slowly flew towards the Kazekage's gourd with Gaara keeping his focus solely on his sand and not what was surrounding him, something a certain pair of eyes was hoping for as he watched in the shadows with his sword poised to strike.

Kabuto Yakushi was still alive even after all that he was dealt with at the hands of Gaara. The way he survived was by using Orochimaru's snake skin jutsu, which was a variation of the substitution and clone techniques that allowed him to create a clone of himself outside the real him to take all the damage that would have been dealt to the real one. However, the technique was extremely taxing on chakra, meaning that he wasted that last bit he had and thus was now running on empty. But it would all be worth it, as he was now in a prime position to give a surprise attack to an unsuspecting Gaara.

The pale skinned man was currently trying to get his breathe together before he struck, knowing that this was his only chance at scoring a killing blow or at least score a hit that would not only allow him to fight another day but score a crippling blow to Suna. He watched as Gaara's sand continued to fill his gourd until it appeared that it was full, with the implication of Gaara holding up his right hand and create a cork to place on the open end of his gourd.

'Nows my chance.' He said to himself as he held Kusanagi in a stabbing position before he vanished in a burst of speed and appeared above Gaara with the sword prepared to stab Gaara through his neck. However, his attack would never reach Gaara, as the red haired Kazekage quickly sent his left palm towards the pale skinned man, causing his gourd to react to his commanding and grew a third arm out of sand from the back. The sand arm then grabbed Kabuto before forming a large cocoon around him, giving the pale skinned man no room to move and taking away all chances of him gaining victory in this fight.

Kabuto cried out in defiance, as he tried to get himself out of this predicament while also asking "How did you do that?"

Upon the sight of his struggling to get free, Gaara decided to throw him a bone and simply answer his explanation "As I stated before, I will always be Shukaku's vessel and that means that everything I did before will always stay with me. The gourd was made by the harden sand from the Sandaime Kazekage to assist the vessel in his time in using Shukaku's desert powers so that he or she may have sand ready for battle. It can also be of use for the vessel to create armor from it, which you just saw me do as of now." He said with cracks starting to form over the gourd with sand leaking out.

"But how did you know that I was behind you? I had a clear shot." Kabuto said with Gaara chuckling to himself before he held out his open left hand and created a sand eye

"Did you honestly believe that I would let my guard down like that? I could see you standing in the bushes with this and simply gave you an open shot that you foolishly took out of your own arrogance. I could also sense your presence behind due to my sand now being familiar familiar with your chakra." He said before his gourd exploded, letting all the sand it held fall to the ground before forming a large creature, that greatly resembled Shukaku, behind the back of the red haired Kazekage with an arm taking hold of the sand cocoon and holding it into the air at Gaara's command.

"Stop you bastard, If you do this then I can't avenge my fallen master." He said only for the sand around his face to close around it, thus cutting him off from the world.

"You fool, if that was your wish then you should have done it before you chose to sneak attack me." Gaara said before he closed his hand calling out "True Sand Burial".

Upon the calling of his technique, Shukaku then crushed the cocoon with a forceful grip causing blood to sprout out from the top of the cocoon and also from the bottom, telling Gaara that Kabuto was now dead. Every willing to make sure this time, Gaara had Shukaku absorb the cocoon into its body before it turned into a mass of sand that began to build itself on the back of Gaara until it formed a new gourd on his back that greatly resembled his old one.

Gaara then called all of the remaining sand from fight into his new gourd, before raising his arms to collect left over sand that wouldn't fit in his gourd to his feet to create a platform for him to stand on.

(End Flashback)

That was how the battle ended; of course Gaara was happy with himself at being able to easily defeat someone that could barely fight without bringing out a summoning to do his own bidding. In his mind, the fight could have easily gone Kabuto's way has the teen not been so focused on using the same move but then again, who's to say that it wasn't the only thing he did know.

"I hope everything is alright for you Naruto, I hate to have to bury you before I can get my rematch." He said to himself before hearing a loud explosion in the distance, causing him to turn and see a plume of smoke appear. He could feel faint chakra presences there that was slowly depleting and another that was just holding on by a thread, thus causing him to change direction and head towards that location.

Maybe that was where Naruto is fighting.

(Naruto vs. Sotachi – pt 3)

Naruto appeared in front of Sotachi with Rebellion in its stinger attack, only to be blocked with the pointed end of the Force Edge, which quickly knocked away the Rebellion but would leave him open for Naruto's devil bringer. Naruto sent an hard punch onto the face of Sotachi, causing him to fly off his feet and land on his back. Naruto then appeared over his opponent and began to beret him with multiple punches to the face, before Sotachi grabbed his arm before he sent a head butt into Naruto's chest, causing him to cough loudly before he was hit with a hard left. Naruto staggered on his feet, before he opened his right hand to summon a sheathed Yamato to his hand to block a downward slash from the Force edge that caused a small crater to appear on the ground. Naruto sneered at Sotachi before he slammed his left foot on the stomach of Sotachi, allowing him to flip backwards while unsheathing Yamato.

The white haired Hokage then rushed over to his ancestor and began to send multiple slashes over his enemies body before he took the blade in a reverse grip and slashed Sotachi across his stomach, causing massive bleeding to build up around the wound. Sotachi coughed loudly as the blood flowed out of the new wound before it quickly closed allowing him to turn to face his descendant, who now held both Yamato and Rebellion in his hand with Kyuubi's celestial form appearing behind him with a copy of his swords in hand.

"Maximum Bet." Naruto called out, unleashing a torrent of slashes over Sotachi with the demons blood spreading over the ground in large portions, but Naruto wasn't done by a long shot. However during the whole ordeal, Sotachi felt a pulse come off the Force edge sword on his back, thus causing him to inwardly smirk as the power finally seemed to have awakened and excepted him as its controller.

'_**It's about damn time.' **_He thought before Naruto's ended with both sword being plunged into his chest area, causing massive amount of blood to pour out.

Sotachi coughed loudly as he felt the swords get removed from his body, causing him to fall to the ground in a disheveled heap, while the white haired teen panted lightly while his grip on his swords remained firm and strong.

"You done yet?" Naruto asked with Sotachi chuckling to himself before he looked towards his descendant with his black on red eyes glistening slightly

"_**Oh I am afraid that it's you who is done my dear descendant, now that I truly have what has been destined to me." **_Sotachi said as a bright glow over took him while Naruto looked bored.

"Can you stop with the damn glowing, you already can't help the fact that you look like a backed up toilet. Besides, I'm kicking your ass even after your first supposed power up so what would this one supposedly do?" Naruto said with Sotachi beginning to laugh up a storm before he tightened his hold on the force edge.

"_**You can still talk big after seeing THIS!" **_Sotachi said as the glow over took both him and the force edge before a tower of shadows appeared around the Sotachi with his laughs still being heard to the white haired teens ears _**"I needed a small amount of time to have this power accept me as its master, thus only allowing me a small portion of increased power, but now I have awakened the full amount." **_He said as the shadow tower completely covered all possible vision of Sotachi.

Naruto then watched as the tower formed to sets of large pale arms before the tower disappointed to reveal Sotachi's new and final form. The Sotachi that Naruto knew was now gone, replaced with a large monster towering him. Only his upper half could be seen as his lower half remained within a pool of shadows while his upper half remained at nine feet in height. His entire upper body now consisted of pale white with blue lightning marks all over his body along with a large set of horns forming off of his shoulder area along with a vertical mouth on his chest with his heart visible to the white haired Hokage. His face also changed immensely, as it was now covered by a white mask that covered his head, neck, and throat with the only opening being in the back for his extremely long hair that was now jet black with pale white streaks going through it. The mask was plain white with a smooth surface that didn't have an opening for eyes, thus telling Naruto that he could very well be blind right now, but it did have an opening for his mouth that now held large rows of teeth.

Sotachi then let loose a booming laugh before he spoke in Naruto's direction, telling the teen that he could still see.

"_**Do you feel it boy? This is a power that will allow me to finally rid you of my presence." **_Sotachi said with Naruto scoffing before he held up Rebellion and looked into its reflective surface, before sighing.

"It's a shame that you had to go and ruin your looks, but I suppose it fell into good hands, after all just look at me." Naruto said gendering at his reflection before he looked towards Sotachi "Besides, your transformation only turned you from a backed up toilet to a pale white shit floating in the water." He said before he began to walk towards Sotachi with a smile on his face while he tightened his grip on his swords before he took a stance with both in hand "Now let's really get the main event started"

AN: Done and done. Man oh man, that was a little fun right? Anyway hopefully you guys enjoyed this one and while I'm not fully proud of this one, I do like the way I executed it. With the fight scenes done, the remaining chapters shall consist of the conclusion of Naruto/Sotachi with an ending some of you could very well have seen already but are just waiting for me to confirm it. I don't know when the next chapter is coming, but since the next one is going to be mainly centered on a fight scene then it will be done faster then I can expect it.

Now it's time for the manga review and I'm glad to say that I have been happy with what the manga is currently dishing out, mainly what I have seen from Gai.

F – Dodging Madara revealing his face: Okay, as you all know by now that Madara's face is not so much as a surprise since it was revealed in a flashback, but that was back when he was in his twenties or something. However, we all know that certain events in life can cause permanent damage to your face that will last a lifetime, like for instance I have a scar on my forehead that I got when I was about ten months old. I am near twenty and my scar is still on my head, plus another I got from a fight in the sixth grade and another that I didn't even know I had. Anyway I'm getting off topic, I am tired of the teasing of Madara's reveal so I hope that it comes very soon.

D – Kisame's past revealed slightly: I liked the view into Kisame's past and how he came to meet Madara, thus proving the Raikage's statement that Akatsuki was formed in mist but every real writer knows that when an author slightly reveals an important fact during a conversation between characters, it will have a plot behind it revealed later on in the story. So I hope that if Kisame is going to get killed off, that more of his past is revealed.

C – Gai vs Kisame: Now then, this fight scene was _very _short but while it was _very _short it was still entertaining to me mind you. I liked the revealing more of Gai's techniques especially the Seventh Gate and Afternoon Tiger, although the chapter that used the reveal was very short as well.

B – The Yondaime Mizukage's appearance: I liked that I finally get to see Yagura's appearance for the first time plus the reveal as to why Kisame called Madara Mizukage but not Mei and the other kages. I always thought that it was because Madara was the founder of the Kirigakure village but it was nice to see that he proved me wrong.

A – Nothing stood out as A material, as I would have liked seeing Naruto use his new form more and reveal more of its abilities or a Kyuubi appearance. I can understand that the whole plot involving Kyuubi has ended for now but that doesn't mean he shouldn't have an appearance. Hopefully we will see him again later on in the story but for now I'll just take it as it is.

Now my final thought currently remains blank, because I don't have anything to complain about except the lack of other characters appearance's and Naruto still not reacting to Hinata's reveal. Why Kishimato chose to have her do that is unknown to me, since I figured he would have addressed it by now but it's been at least two arcs since her reveal so what the hell is taking him so long? Oh well, I hope he does something soon because now the story is starting to get stale again.

The next chapter's release is unknown to me right now but I'm estimating next week, since like I said earlier, it's surrounded mainly by a single fight scene.

As always, rate, review (No BS), and don't wait up.

Until Next Time

Peace


	39. Mission 39

Hey there, welcome back to the show. I want to thank the six people that reviewed the last chapter and give a personal screw you to the guy that gave me that stupid one word review. I keep saying if all you have to tell me is in one word, then keep it to yourself, but why you bothered me with that crap is beyond me.

Anyway least get it started

CH.39 – The Shadows of Devils: Universal Crossover

Naruto stood tall in front of his ancestor with his grip on his swords tightening, while the giant demon that was his ancestor stood ready to attack at any given moment that the white haired boy allowed him to take. Naruto knew that the challenge has just gotten ten times as hard then previously when Sotachi was still a pussy. He wasn't scared that his skills weren't enough, quite the contary as he is extremely confident in his abilities to take down this vile and disgusting monstrosity before him, however what was worrying him slightly was Kyuubi's power holding up long enough for him.

He knew that he still had the ninth tail to use as a backup, but the problem was that he wasn't sure if it would even make a difference right now.

He was barely able to match the man in his beginning evolutionary stage with just eight tails, now that he is in his pre-evolution stage with his power going past even the God level, and then there was what would come after that stage.

'I just hope that I can make it through this and see my child when its born. You hear that God? Make sure I live through this.' Naruto thought before he took a stance while Sotachi raised his arms and let out a low laugh.

"_**Come on boy, are you going to attack me or not? I have a planet to destroy and I don't want to waste anymore time on you." **_Sotachi said with Naruto smirking before he spoke.

"Don't worry, the main event truly starts….Now!" Naruto said as he ran towards Sotachi with both swords scrapping against the ground, his speed still impressive even with all the damage he took during Sotachi's pre-evolutionary stage. Sotachi then brought up both hands and slammed his palms together before he opened his mouth to reveal an orb of black chakra within his mouth.

"_**Shadow cannon." **_He called out with the orb bursting towards Naruto in a black blast, who dodged to the left and held back Rebellion, which glowed a bright red color. Naruto then held Rebellion in a reverse grip before extending his arm in an upward slash, sending a blast of chakra towards Sotachi that hit his right arm and caused some blood to fly out.

Sotachi didn't even take notice of the wound, as it closed up a second after he took the hit and allowed Sotachi to bring his arm back to send a forward jab towards Naruto, who blocked it by crossing his swords to make an X. Sotachi's fist hit the swords, causing Naruto skid along the ground for a moment until he crossed both of his fingers calling out "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

The familiar call of his favorite jutsu was unheard by Sotachi but the sight of it was, as the white haired teen was engulfed in white smoke before multiple Naruto's would appear with copies of Rebellion and Yamato in hand. All the clones flew towards the large demon in front of them with each holding a Rasengan in their copies of the devil bringer, causing the jutsu to take on its red form.

"Let's see you take down the Multi Devil Bringer Rasengan." Naruto yelled as they flew towards Sotachi, who let out a small laugh before he spoke.

"_**Trust when I tell you this boy, childish strategies won't work on me." **_He said as he raised his left arm and held it in front of him like he was defending himself. _**"Shadow Barrier of the Damned." **_He yelled, causing the shadow below his waist to swirl around him before exploding upward in a spiraling barrier with the sound of screaming souls heard. Naruto and his clones were surprised by the sudden appearance of the barrier and were unable to dodge it, as they were swept into the vortex with all the clones exploding.

Once all the clones were gone, the original was the only one that remained as he spun in the current of the barrier, the screams of the damned nearly deafening him.

'What the hell is this? It sounds as if he's using the souls that were absorbed into that well for his attack.' Naruto thought before he felt the current suddenly stop, causing him to open his eyes and see that Sotachi stopped his technique. Well that was before he felt the man slap him out of the air and slam into the ground hard enough to skid along it for a couple of yards.

Naruto cough up blood upon feeling the pain course through his body before he opened his eyes to find Sotachi preparing another one of those Shadow Cannon techniques. The white haired teen immediately got back to his feet before he quickly focused as much chakra as he could enter his devil bringer, causing a huge celestial arm to appear beside him before Naruto sent a forward fist, causing the massive hand to nail Sotachi in his masked face.

Sotachi's body revered from the recoil of the attack, causing his head to fall backwards for a moment until it came back with the blast leaving Sotachi's mouth and launching itself towards Naruto. The blast hit the white haired teen's location dead-on, causing a small tremor on the ground and smoke to build up around the white haired Hokage.

Sotachi then watched as the smoke clear to reveal Naruto standing with Rebellion stabbed into the ground and two deep craters both in front of him and behind him. Sotachi looked on in confusion until he thought on it for a moment.

'_**He must have grabbed it after he punched me with his devil bringer and then used it to slice the blast in half. Very Ingenious.'**_ Sotachi thought before he brought up his right arm and started to focus more of his power into his palm.

"_**You are very strong my boy, but you are nowhere near the level that I am at now." **_Sotachi said as he brought his arm upward, causing the shadows below him to explode upward before forming an orb. Sotachi then slammed his palms together and formed a few seals before he extended both arms to his side. The giant orb then shot downward onto Sotachi and consumed him in the shadows before it separated itself into five long blasts that hit the ground before the white haired teen. Naruto brought up his right arm to block the miniature light show that came after the blast hit the ground, before he looked up to find five copies of Sotachi's beginning evolutionary stage standing before him with copies of the force edge in hand.

"What the hell is this? One ugly bastard is hard enough but five?" Naruto said, as the demon's last attack was enough to take allot out of him but now he had to take things further with these five copies in front of him. Naruto sighed as he knew what he had to do.

He needed the ninth tail and fast.

'Kyuubi, I need it.' Naruto thought in his mind with the fox nodding its head before sending out the next portion of its power into the white haired teen. Naruto felt the sudden rush of energy in his body before a ninth tail appeared behind him, causing his power levels to not only return to their original level but increase substantially. Naruto marveled once again at the powers of the fox and felt very grateful for having it still 'It looks like the ninth tails replenishing abilities already kicked in, but that still doesn't mean I can slack off' Naruto thought to himself before he saw the Sotachi's take a stance before charging towards him with the white haired boy following suit.

(Lee vs. Juugo)

Lee and Juugo stood before each other with their ultimate techniques ready to decide the outcome of their own fate, with Lee's already been decided due to his usage of the last gate. Juugo on the other hand was hopeful that his technique would defeat the white haired teens easily, but he also knew something that the white haired teen didn't know and that was him dying as well.

He already used up so much chakra with his previous attacks and techniques combined, but now that he used this last technique, all of his chakra was taken out and he was now using raw chakra taken from his life force. He knew that even if he survived Lee's jutsu, it would only allow him to live another ten minutes before he would draw his final breath.

So why would he go so far as to use a move that he knew would kill him? It was mainly for the respect of his greatest opponent. He wanted for Lee to remain his greatest opponent before he died. He knew that deep down in his heart, it would make him queasy to think of someone matching Lee's abilities and didn't wish to tarnish such a great fight by continuing on and fighting a different opponent. He also wanted to make sure that this is the place that he dies, on the battlefield in which a true warrior should die.

So in a sense…..this was the perfect option to him and he would gladly take it. He then felt a small smile on his face when he saw his move near Lee's.

'Yeah, this is truly perfect.' He thought before he yelled while unleashing everything in his body had into his jutsu.

Lee watch as their techniques grew closer to the other while thinking back on everything that he has gone through in his life and how good its been. He thought back to when he first met Gai, Neji, Tenten, and Naruto, to when he gained his powers and was reborn, to when he met and fell in love with Kin, to when they had sex for the first time, then second, third, fourth, fifth, etc. But more importantly, back to when his daughter was born and how he promised her that he would never leave her side.

He felt a tear go down his cheek when that thought came to him, as he was now going against the promise he made to his own daughter. He was saddened that he would never get to see her grow up, teach her how to fight, go to the academy, meeting friends of her own, becoming a shinobi, getting married one day, and him meeting his grandchild. However, he knew that she would be in good hands with her mother and idiot 2nd cousin on her side to watch her and protect her.

He then felt a smile come to his face 'Yeah, it's been a good life.' He thought to himself as let loose a scream to unleash all of his energy into his attack.

Both attacks neared each other and were soon to clash, with both shinobi holding out hand signs to keep their jutsu's momentum going. However, that is until their attacks clashed and would soon decide on the winner.

Lee's dragon and Juugo's tiger clashed head to head with both beasts trying to push the other back with the explosive force of the creator's powers clashing against one another.

'Come on, keep fighting.' Juugo said as he saw his tiger continue to push back on Lee's dragon, with Lee struggling to uphold his strength to will his technique.

'No, I refuse to loose here. I must win, I must win, I MUST WIN!' Lee shouted in his head with determination evident in his face, but unbeknownst to them, Lee soon began to take on a faint glow of silver around his body. Lee then gritted his teeth together before making a final yell with the silver glow bursting into a silver spiritual aura with Lee's eyes glowing bright silver as well. Lee then let loose one more mighty roar as the dragon quickly won the bout and blasted through the head of the tiger, causing it to explode outwardly and allow Lee's dragon to drill through it and head straight for a defenseless Juugo, who surprisingly had a small smile on his face.

'It looks like I get my wish.' Juugo thought as he closed his eyes to await his fate

"Now scream my eternal life." Lee yelled with the dragon screaming before it hit Juugo and caused a massive explosion of black smoke to overtake the area. Lee soon staggered on his after the use of his technique and the shockwave that came after the move was used. Lee then began to pant hard as he stood waiting for the smoke to clear and hopefully reveal him to be the victor, but while that was going on Lee felt that something was off.

He didn't feel the hard effects of the fatigue that can after using the gates; in fact he felt some of his strength return to him for some odd reason.

He looked at this puzzled for a moment until he looked at his hands and saw the aura around his body, causing his eyes to widened slightly.

'My true powers must have awakened finally.' He thought to himself as he felt the aura heal his body from the damage dealt to him by the eight gates, and soon felt a joy well up inside him 'It looks like I can keep my promise.' He thought before he heard the sound of some coughing, forcing him to look in the direction of the smoke and saw the upper torso of Juugo looking at him with blood leaking from his mouth. This sight made him sigh deeply, as that was his last technique that was also the strongest one in his arsenal. He truly felt as if there was nothing he could do to win now but some gave his attention back to Juugo, who spoke loud enough for Lee to hear

Juugo coughed loudly before he spoke "What was… that….last move…..y-y-y-you used. It….l-l-looked…..like…..a-a chakra blast." He said with Lee shaking his head, but was inwardly smiling at the prospects of his technique being confused as a ninja technique.

"It's more of a combat move that's ninjutsu based, with the focus mainly being around an attack that focuses chakra into a single punch along with a well focused amount of air pressure used to help the techniques lethalness. When the air pressure is then focused and condensed into a single area that once it strikes, it will cause heavy explosion and deal massive impact to the surrounding area. The main purpose of this move is that it can only be used as an extreme last resort technique that sees all options of survival at 0. The reason why is because it must be used along with the Gate of Death to bring in the necessary chakra needed to make this technique as lethal as it can be." He said with Juugo laughing to himself before he spoke again.

"I'm glad that I was able to take you far enough to using you last resort. Thank you that was a great fight." Juugo said with the smoke fully clearing to reveal that everything below his torso was blown to bits except for the one leg he was standing on. That is until he coughed loudly enough for more blood to leak out of his mouth and causing him to fall over, drawing his last breath. Lee saw this and ran over to check his vitals, only to see that the man had indeed died.

Lee then stood up and placed his hand over his heart to conduct a silent prayer for the man's life.

While all this went on, Gaara appeared on scene in a swirl of sand, his usual stoic expression plastered on his face.

"I trust that your fight went well?" Gaara said surveying the area and was quite surprised at the amount of damage that was given to the land and how the white haired teen was still standing without allot of damage done to him.

"Yeah it did. This guy was so strong that he forced me to use my strongest technique as well as opening the eighth gate. I will never forget his name; Juugo." He said with Gaara nodding

"I believe that it would be best if we give him a proper burial." Gaara said before he opened the cork on his gourd and had the sand come out slowly before it encased Juugo's body from head to toe. Gaara then commanded the sand to harden, causing it to become as hard as stone and giving Juugo a proper grave for him to rest peacefully. Lee then grabbed a rock and placed it in front of the grave before building a memorial for Juugo while encrypting _"Here lays Juugo the steam vent. A shinobi that gave all that he held to fight his greatest battle" _

Lee then gave one more prayer for Juugo before he turned to Gaara, who called forth a sand platform

"Come on, we need to go find Naruto and see if he needs any help." Gaara said with Lee nodding before he jumped onto the platform, which Gaara then lifted off the ground with but a raise of his hands. The platform then took off into the skies, while Lee looked back to the memorial he left for Juugo.

'Rest well Juugo.' He thought as the memorial left his sight.

(Naruto vs Sotachi)

"I truly hate this mutha fucka." Naruto said as he hopped into the air before he slammed both feet onto the shoulders of a Sotachi clone, causing said clone to fall onto its back before its head was stabbed by Yamato before being split in half. Naruto then looked up to find three more clones still standing with the decapitated body of the first one he killed lying on the ground. He sighed as this took him a long time to kill this clone after easily taking out the first one, which was only because the others tried to gang up on him and take him out.

He was beyond pissed at this point, seeing as how he was fighting with Kyuubi's full power yet these clones were pains in the asses then the original. While he knew that he could easily take these clones out, it still left the damn original with a chance at getting him off guard. However, if he focused his efforts on the original then the clones would get more involved in slowing him down to allow Sotachi an easy kill.

'Plus I still need to save my devil trigger if I want to properly take him out.' Naruto thought to himself before a small smirk came to his face 'I guess I gotta take this shit head on.' Naruto thought as he charged with both swords in hand as he charged towards the three clones, which followed suit.

Naruto neared the first clone and blocked an upward strike with Rebellion before taking hold of Yamato in a reverse grip and slashing the clone across his stomach. The clone bled through the open wound, causing his strength to falter long enough for Naruto to spin and hit the clone with the pointed end of Rebellion. Naruto then spun hard on his left leg before hopping into the air to perform a corkscrew spin the end result being the back of his right heel connecting with the back of the clone's neck.

Naruto then stabbed both swords into the ground before he crossed his arms with the other two clones approaching him by his left and right side. Naruto then aimed both of his hands towards the clones and called out "Serenity", sending the blast of chakra towards the clones that launched them away from the white haired teen. The white haired teen then brought his right arm in front of his body to catch a punch from the clone he kicked into the ground. He then hefted the clone into the air before summoning the devil bringer's celestial arm to grab hold of the clone's leg. He quickly tightened his grip around it leg before proceeding to slam the clone on the ground before he spun around and chucked the clone into the air.

Naruto then grabbed hold of Yamato before he jumped after the clone, which continued to sail in the air until it began to fall to the ground head first. That is until Naruto appeared behind him and cleanly separated the clones torso and abdomen with a hard slash from Yamato.

"Three down, two to go." Naruto said as he landed on the ground in a low crouch, before bringing the sword back up to block another slash attempt made by one of the clones. Both swordsmen struggled for a moment before Naruto gave slack and hopped over the clone as the other one appeared to where he once stood with a wide angle slash that would have cut Naruto in half had he stayed there.

The white haired teen then executed another corkscrew spin before planting his feet on the ground with the devil bringer held behind his back. Naruto then sent it forward palm strike to the other clones, which in turn caused the same celestial arm to appear and knocked both clones into each other. Naruto then brought out Kyuubi in his celestial form and tightened his grip on Yamato with the figure doing the same with his sword.

Naruto then charged towards the clones calling out "Showdown."

The clones had no idea what hit them, as they were bombarded with multiple slashes and stabs from Naruto's sword before one of them fell with a mighty slash across the torso. The final clone was then hit with an upper towards the air with Naruto following closely behind before unleashing another torrent of slashes onto the this clone before grabbing hold of his head and then slamming him face first into the ground.

Naruto removed his hands off the top of the clones head and sighed in relief as he saw that he defeated the clones but quickly saw the clones all turn into black smoke and travel back to the location Sotachi once resided in and rebuilt itself into his giant form with smoke now escaping his mouth.

"_**You seem to be getting stronger with each passing second Naruto, I would say that if you were any stronger then you could very well have taken my life by now." **_Sotachi said praising Naruto's skill, who only scowled as he pointed Yamato towards him.

"I'm getting sick of your bullshit you damn giant jar of mayonnaise, come on and fight me for real." Naruto said with Sotachi laughing briefly with something occurring.

The moment he started laughing, his forehead began to bleed profusely before it cleared with a vertical eye silt appearing on his forehead and glowing brightly, causing Naruto to look at this in confusion.

"_**You still don't get it do you? I am still gathering the true power." **_Sotachi said with the silt starting to glow with cracks beginning to appear on his body while his laughter continued to erupt. _**"This power is continuously giving me strength as it has now taken on my vision and has finally understood the full purpose and vision of my goals. It now wants nothing more to ensure that I achieve my goal, and take out all that oppose me." **_He said with the cracks now all over his body, causing Naruto look on in boredom.

"Didn't you already do this power up shit already? I swear if you keep getting these power ups, I'm going to put a fucking bullet through my skull." He said with Sotachi laughing again.

"_**You don't have to worry about the bullet, for I'm going to send my claw through your skull for you." **_He said before he fully exploded with chakra before reappearing with a completely different look then his last one. His body has now shrunk to a more manageable level but was still just as tall as nearly seven feet. His body took on the previous evolution form where he resembled sparda while it incorporated some of the remaining portions from his pervious form with the mask and skin tone, except this time the horns were sharper and he had three sets of long bat wings trailing down his back. In the demons hand was the force edge sword that now maintained a dark red glow around the sword with sparks of red lightning surrounding the sword. Sotachi could now feel that this is indeed his final transformation, as he could now hear the voices of the souls that he absorbed and could feel their power raging within him, almost begging him to draw the blood of the innocent and let them drink of it.

"_**This power, the magnificent power that was only spoke of in legend is now mine and mine alone. I HAVE ACHIEVED THE ULTIMATE POWER THAT SURPASSES ALL THE STATURE OF A DEMON. I HAVE BECOME A GOD!" **_Sotachi said as he laughed manically, while Naruto scoffed loudly.

"You still look like something I produce after nine am." Naruto said while Sotachi laughed again

"_**Perhaps all this talk is not enough to truly show you how great my power truly is. If I am to make a believer out of you then I must prove it." **_Sotachi said before he disappeared in a blink before appearing above the white haired teen in a flash, causing Naruto's eyes to widened fast.

"Holy shit." Naruto said before he dodged to the side as Sotachi slammed the force edge into the ground, causing a large crater to appear under the mans sword. Naruto then brought Yamato out and immediately blocked a slash attempt by Sotachi but was unable to block the follow up punch that caused Naruto's jaw to nearly crack in two, had it not been for Kyuubi's chakra to protect him.

However, while the impact was stopped slightly the force remained as it slammed Naruto into the ground for a few bounce before coming to a complete stop. Well not before the teen rolled to the side when Sotachi appeared again, his fist causing a large crater on the ground.

"_**I see that you have become quite good at detecting my power, but now lets see how you fair when I turn up the heat." **_Sotachi said as he raised all six of his bat wings before opening them with the front set pointing upward, the middle set staying centered, and the bottom set pointing downward. Six balls of black chakra appeared on the tip of the wings while Sotachi formed several seals before forming a triangle in his hands. _**"Shadow release: Shadow devastation blast." **_He called out as all seven of the orbs sent a blast of chakra at the white haired teen, who formed several seals before calling out.

"Wind Release Barrier: Shield of twisters." He yelled as he exhaled a large breath of wind that began to swirl around Naruto like a twister. The blast of shadows hit the barrier spot on, causing a massive explosion to partake afterwards while covering Naruto from view. Naruto stood in the cloud panting hard as he bent down on one knee coughing hard and trying to catch his breath, knowing well enough how hard he would have to work just to get another breather.

"Damn it, this guy just went from being a pussy to being the shit in no less then ten seconds. I can't let up for a second or else he'll take me out." Naruto said to himself before he heard a voice speak behind him

"_**Your second is up boy." **_Sotachi said with Naruto turning behind his back only to feel the blade of Sotachi's go across his chest.

Naruto coughed loudly as he grabbed hold of the wound while Sotachi merely laughed to himself while he held up his sword to strike Naruto again. As he brought the sword down a loud clinging sound was heard all over demon world, but it wasn't by Naruto that which the sword was blocked.

The sword held the force edge with little resistance that was surrounded by lightning, with the hand holding the sword was that a tall raven haired teen with hair going past his shoulders and over his face, his red eyes with comma like marks held within them glazing at Sotachi. Sotachi was in complete shock as he gazed at the person before him, who used the opportunity to push him away.

"_**How are you alive? I flooded my claws with enough demon chakra to prevent the wounds on your stomach from healing, how are you alive?" **_He said with the figure placing the sword on his back.

"You should have checked to make sure." He said with Naruto smirking to himself

"Welcome to the party Sasuke." He said with the Uchiha clan member turning his eye to his rival/hated enemy.

"Naruto, are you kidding me right now? You mean to tell me that you couldn't beat this guy by now?" He said with Naruto sighing before he spoke.

"Well I was about to until you had to go and fuck it up for me." He said before he burst into a puff of smoke with a second one sounding off and the real Naruto walking into the area, the cloak of Kyuubi not visible. Sotachi's eyes widened as he saw that this Naruto held a stronger power level then the one he was about to kill.

'_**I was fighting a clone this entire time?' **_He thought while looking at his hand in wonder _**"What's going on? I should have killed this boy by now and I should have easily killed Sasuke, HOW CAN THIS BE!" **_Sotachi yelled while darkness began to build up around him, while black ooze left his body. The teen kages turned to see Sotachi's body leaking black ooze while his power level was growing wild _**"YOU TWO HAVE ANGERED ME FOR THE LAST TIME, THIS TIME I WILL KILL YOU!" **_He said while the ooze leaking from his body began to take shape around him and slowly turned him into a black glutinous monster with multiple arms spourting from its body in various places, standing before the two teens.

While the teens watched this go on, they only looked on in boredom.

"I hope you don't truly see him as your main event? After all, we still have a score to settle." Sasuke said as Naruto shook his head.

"Not really, I was hoping to see him use his full power to maybe get a challenge but apparently he got to arrogant to notice how weak he truly is." Naruto said as he and Sasuke began to walk towards the monster with both of their hands placed on their respective sword.

"Let's say we take out the trash." Sasuke said with Naruto smirking up a storm.

"I thought you would never ask." Naruto said as he and Sasuke charged towards Sotachi, ready to end his pitiful existence.

(Human world)

The Konoha and Suna shinobi charged to Otogakure, their pace staying the same as it was when the first begin their quest to find their leader and ally. Hinata and Neji ran together with Sakura and Tenten, as Temari stated she wanted to search for Gaara. As they ran, they were surprise to see that Lee had yet to show up and it was even more surprising that nobody has seen Lee anywhere.

"Where's Lee? I thought he was with you?" Neji asked Tenten only to see her shake her head

"No, I was busy helping our forces fight off the rest of sound and helping Sakura fight off her opponent." Tenten said with Sakura nodding as she was taking it a little easy due to the pain of fighting Karin like she did.

"I can't believe how strong those sound shinobi are, I barely survived my fight." Sakura said with Neji nodding his head

"I think they were their secret weapons that sound was banking on to get the victory. All their powers remind me so much of Naruto's weapons." Neji said, as he finally understood that Suigetsu's powers were all thanks to that weird trident he wielded before he died.

"But how could that happen? Naruto-kun had to kill demons to get his and he even stated that only he was able to get them like that." Hinata said, as she remembered her future husband's description of his powers and how he was able to use them.

"I don't know but I'm sure it's got something to do with that Sotachi guy." Tenten said, as she would never forgive that man for nearly killing her man.

"Guy's look." Hinata said as she pointed forward, causing everyone to look in that direction to see the large structure that is the Temin-Ni-Gru with the Devil's Eclipse in the perfect position behind the tower.

"Wow, look at that eclipse, it looks so exotic and dark." Sakura said, as she could feel the power coming off of the moon even from her current location.

"I don't know what that is but I have this feeling that is where Naruto went." Neji said with the rest of the group nodding their head.

As they continued running towards the Temin-Ni-Gru, none of them noticed the Devil Eclipse starting to slowly shift away from the atmosphere.

(Naruto vs. Sotachi)

The two teen kages ran together in almost perfect unison, like they spent many years fighting together side by side. Naruto was the first to reach Sotachi's form and unleashed a large stinger attack onto the underside of the creatures belly, before wickedly moving the sword upward and causing a huge cut to appear that quickly healed. Sotachi then raised one arm to squash the white haired teen into the ground but he wouldn't get the opportunity as his arm was sliced off by Sasuke, using Alastor's lightning to create a longer reach.

Sasuke then appeared in front of Sotachi with Alastor held high in the air with lightning bursting from the blade.

"Chidori Saber." Sasuke called out as he slashed at Sotachi, allowing all the lightning currents to travel all throughout the body of the black monster before them.

Naruto appeared in front of Sotachi with his devil bringer holding a Rasengan, slamming it into the body of Sotachi and causing the monster to be launched backwards but stayed on the ground.

Sotachi then roared as he unleashed a multitude of tentecles from the underside of his body towards Naruto and Sasuke, who took several slashes at them before they backflipped away from the spot, seeing as how more tentecles appeared. Sotachi then pulled himself towards the teens location before landing firmly on the ground. He then roared loudly as multiple tenticles erupted from his back before fusing together to form large arms that was lanched towards the teens.

Naruto and Sasuke looked towards each other before they silently nodded towards one another before running towards the arms and jumping onto them as they charged towards Sotachi's body, who saw this and unleashed another torrent of tenticles from the arms themselves

"Come on, you can do better then that." Naruto side as he slashed at the tenticles, while Sasuke merely destroyed them with a whip he made out of lightning. Sotachi roared loudly before suddenly bringing up his arms to send Naruto and Sasuke flying into the air, who weren't fazed by the sudden movement and landed firmly on the ground. Naruto and Sasuke then charged at Sotachi head on, who then slammed his arms on the ground and caused multiple tenticles to pop out of his arms. The teens were once more unfazed as Naruto wasted little time and brought out Yamato and sliced through the tenticles like a hot knife through butter. Sasuke meanwhile was going through a set of seals before grabbing hold of his right hand and closing both of his eyes.

He waited for a moment before he opened his left eye to reveal that he just activated his Mangekyou, while focusing some of his chakra into it, causing blood to leak from his eye.

"Naruto." He yelled with the teen Hokage suddenly stopping his run and bent down on one knee, allowing Sasuke to use him as stepping stone to hop into the air and give him enough elevation to use his next technique.

"Blaze Release: Chidori spear." Sasuke called out as he sent his right index and middle fingers foreward, launching a sword made of lightning towards Sotachi, which preiced the top of his back, causing him to screma out in pain and some of his black goo to leak from his back. Sasuke's fingers then erupted in the familiar black flames of Amaterasu, that then traveled down the lightning jutsu and hit Sotachi's back, causing him to roar at the intense pain of the fire now burning on his back.

Naruto then blazed through several seals before callling out "Demonic Fire Release: Black Dragon Jutsu." He called out with the seering hot black flames leaving his mouth and flew towards Sotachi and hit him dead on, causing a massive scream to resound from Sotachi as the flames fused together and did double the damage of what Amaterasu could do alone. Naruto stood with his hands in his pockets while Sasuke stood by his side, looking on in slight amusement

"Kind of makes me regret not bringing marshmallows for this glorious fire." Naruto said with Sasuke nodding his head.

"Wouldn't matter though, the flames would cause them to melt far too fast." Sasuke said as they prepared the use of their next move, while hearing the screams of Sotachi in pain.

"_**YOU BASTARDS WILL PAY FOR THIS." **_He said before he jumped out of the flames to pounce on Naruto and Sasuke, dispite all the pain he was in by the flames. He landed on the ground with his tenticles coming out on all sides trying to grab hold of the teens, only for them to be sliced off with very little effort.

Naruto sliced through another tenticle before charging towards the black monster and stabbing Rebellion into his underbelly. Sasuke did the same with his Sharingan eyes helping him dodge with absolute prefection until he himself stabbed Alastor into Sotachi's underbelly.

"I think its time that we've ended this little sharade don't you think?" Naruto said as he held up his right hand, ready to form a Rasengan.

"Yes, I think that you've entertained us long enough." Sasuke said as he held up his left hand and was prepared to bring out a Chidori.

"_**Don't do it?" **_Sotachi yelled as he tried to twist his body around and was successful in getting Naruto and Sasuke off. Both teen kage's landed on firm feet before they returned to their swords and grabbed hold of the handles. Both Naruto and Sasuke jumped into the air with a firm grip on the swords, slicing through Sotachi's body like a hot knife through butter and appeared above him with their last techniques in hand.

"Rasenagan." "Chidori." Both teens yelled as they slammed their respective techniques onto the back of Sotachi. The black monster screamed in pain as he felt the techniques attack his body. Both teens hoped off his body and landed on both sides, as the gelatinous monster decomposed, with Sotachi reappearing in his human form with the force edge hovering in the air. Sotachi panted hard before looking towards the force edge with angry eyes that would have intimidated a small kitten with ease.

"**Why didn't you give me the full power force edge? Why would you refuse to give me all that is needed? AM I NOT WORTHY?" **Sotachi shouted with Naruto speaking up.

"Its because the power never saw you as a worthy holder of it, its strength is supposed to elevate you past that of the god class, you only reach a fraction of that power." Naruto said with Sasuke nodding his head.

"The reason why that weapon didn't work for you is because a demon cannot handle the full power given. The power was in need of a perfect balance and you failed to deliver that, so the power of the weapon never awakened. In truth, you were only using the force edge's power." Sasuke said as Sotachi looked on in shock before he ran towards the Force Edge and grabbed hold of its handle.

"**NO, I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS? I HAVE THE POWER OF A GOD!"**He yelled right before he felt the force of two blade stabbing into his body from front and back.

"You can never become a god, your only a mere demon." Sasuke said before pulling the sword out.

"Becoming a god is only a title in which you earn, but in the end you'll never trump the real one." Naruto said as he pulled out his. Sotachi coughed loudly as he took a few steps forward before he began to decompose into black dust and vansih in the wind, his screams echoing around demon world. Naruto and Sasuke looked at this spectical in amazment before they both shrugged their shoulders.

"Looks like he's final gone, good ridence." Naruto said before he turned around to prepare to leave, only to stop when he heard the voice of Sasuke.

"Naruto, wait." Sasuke said, causing Naruto turn around.

"What do you want now Sasuke? If we don't hurry then the portal will close and we'll be stuck here." He said with Sasuke shaking his head with his hands reaching for Alastor

"This place, is the perfect setting for our battle don't you think?" He said with Naruto smirking to himself as he reached for Rebellion.

"That's right, this is the perfect place for our battle." Naruto said as he drew Rebellion

"We have fought several times and each time there has not been an absolute winner." Sasuke said with his Sharigan swirling before becoming the Mangekyou

"We have an absolute hate for each other that will drive us to the brink of destruction." Naruto said with Kyuubi's red appearing in his eyes and the foxes celetial form appearing

"We have to find out now….To know which one is stronger." Naruto and Sasuke said in unison

"And that one shall be me."

AN: Done and done. Okay everyone this is now the final stretch, next chapter will be the last fight scene in this story and then all that's left is the closing segment. Some of you probably think that the ending was pretty shitty but in all honesty that was me making a last second decision to cancel what would have been a second chapter to feature a lenthy vision of Naruto/Sasuke vs Sotachi. The reason why I chose to do that was because it would have been even harder to come up with some original to use since I rarely see two on one fights in animes and even rarer in movies. As such I decided to use DMC 3's example, since in some way that had the most influence over this entire story, and combine the would be chapter of the fight into this one. Also some of you probably guessed the way I had the whole Naruto/Sasuke vs Sotachi segment planned but I did give you guys a clue of what I was going to do, but if none of you got that then I'm sorry for your lack of intelligence.

Now its review time and I'm glad I took as long as I did so I could therefore get a good amount of Kishimato's material to talk about. I also like to say that I'm truly enjoying Bleach right now, since I look forward to that more then Naruto but that's only due to One Piece going on a four week break, which will be over by next week, Praise the lord. Bleach has been given me a decent fight scene with Ichigo and Aizen, with Aizen for once not looking like a god and actually has some competition. Plus Ichigo's Getsuga form looks like a badass Mibu Kyoshiro from Samurai Deeper Kyo, so I hope that they go deeper into this new angle and perhaps get another arc out of this story.

I: Uzumaki Nagato: Okay I'm sure you guys are all confused as to why I placed that title there, but if the storyline is true, then that means that Nagato was a member of the Uzumaki clan. However, nobody think for one second that that means Naruto can get the Rin'negan now, that just means that Naruto has, or better yet had, more family out there then he thought.

F: Madara vs. Konan: I thought this was a BS fight scenario from the very beginning, as everyone with a brain could see that Madara was going to beat Konan, although it was interesting to see her using her techniques. I also don't like the possibility of Konan being dead, as I am not a fan of killing off female characters. The only thing that kinda gave me a little interest in this fight was Madara revealing that he has some of Hashirama's cells in his body and that he could use Izanagi, but I still think that Danzo used it the best.

D: Naruto not getting any screen time: Okay…..I want to see Naruto in action with his new form plus using the Hiraishin. Why isn't Kishimato revealing it yet?

C: Gai vs. Kisame 3: Now must say that while this fight wasn't all that great except revealing Gai using the wonder gate and the Afternoon Tiger, it was a good show of creativity from Kishimato, as he showed us that he can surprise us every once in a while.

B: The Death of Kisame: It has finally happened, Kisame is now officially dead but the strange is that it was by his own hands (well sorta). That also makes him the third person from the seven swordsmen to die on their own and not through the assistance of others. I hoped that he would have given us another look into Kisame's past, but sadly that won't happen for now. Maybe later on something can be mentioned but for now I shall wait.

A: N/A: Nothing stood out for the A-grade

Now then that raps up the review, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I want to ask for more people to review this chapter as people still don't seem to understand how important that is. If it wasn't for my stubbornness then I would have taken longer to get this chapter out, since all I got was seven reviews (one of which was a BS from some no named jackass). Please get me at least twenty reviews for this chapter or at least get that count number from 752 to 765.

Until Next Time

Peace


	40. Mission 40

Oh snap it's finally here, the last fight scene of this story and man oh man was it tough as hell to write. Trust me people when I tell you that I literally wrote my fingers to the bone and almost suffered from FSD again but luckily I was able to fight through it long enough to help me finish this section. I will warn you that in the beginning not to many of you will be happy with what I did, but try to remember that the main villains in both DMC3 and 4 did the same thing except different outcomes came to both of them.

Now then, its time for the moment you have all been waiting for. The last fight of Playing the Four Devils.

By the way to all Bleach fans, do not worry, the story is not over. Tile Kubo said that he has two more arcs planned for the story, one that will go on for about 6 – 8 months and the last going on for 2 – 3 years. I also hope that you guy are happy to see the return of One Piece, as even though their hasn't been any action yet, I am just happy to see it return.

CH.40 – Clash of Devils: The Final Confrontation

In the human world, the combined forces of both Konoha and Suna charged towards Otogakure where the remainder of Sotachi's forces remained incase they were to be called into battle. But little did they know their leader has long since deserted them just to gain the ultimate power of a god. The Temin-Ni-Gru kept its aluminous image as a grand structure uniting the human world with the demon world with the great devils eclipse remaining behind it in a glorious image to uphold. This was the sight that came to the eyes of one man as he descended from the portal to demon world and landed flat on his back, gazing towards the night sky. He gazed so peacefully at the sky that he felt as if he could burn this image forever in his mind, already knowing that this would be the last time he would ever see it.

His plans have been ruined by those two punks and have even stripped him of nearly all of his powers in the process, bringing him back to being the shadow of his former self, a mere obsolete clone of the original. However, regardless of all this he decided not to bother with trying to get his revenge, as he was unable to do so now with the current power level, he decided to embark on a different journey.

He decided that he would take over the great land mass before him and become its new ruler.

He decided on leaving this wretched planet and go towards a place where he could both rule and live out the remaining years or days he had left in his meaningless life.

He, Kazama Sotachi, would go to the devil's eclipse.

"**Those brats better be glad that I'm sparing them from my return, or else I would unleash a mighty onslaught of destruction on them." **He said as he raised his hands to use the last bit of chakra he had in his body to use a simply technique to bring him to his new home. A platform of shadows appeared under his feet and that slowly began to ascend towards the devil eclipse, which was now leaving the atmosphere due to his ninjutsu canceling itself upon his defeat. Sotachi then looked towards the demon portal while thinking upon the two half devils that are no doubt fighting right now, causing him to inwardly smirk.

'**It's a shame that I won't be able to see the glorious battle those two will have, but I must board the eclipse before it leaves. Farewell earth, I'm sorry you will never become the dream that I imagined for you.' **He said as the platform was high enough into the air. The platform then transformed into a cocoon that consumed his body before slowly evolving into a black phoenix, which screeched loudly before opening its wings and began to fly towards the great devils eclipse in blinding speeds. If anyone watched this spectacle, all they would see is a black bird leaving the earth's atmosphere and slowly vanish in the sky, no one every knowing of its destination.

(Demon world)

Naruto and Sasuke glared into each others eyes while standing several yards away from each other, both hands holding onto their respective swords with hard grips on the handles. The childhood rivals knew full well how important this fight was for the winner, as the winner would get the chance to walk out of this place alive and the loser will forever roam this empty and desolate plain known as the demon world. Forever cursed to fight for survival against the demons that inhabit this place until the day comes that death knocks on their doors. Naruto didn't mind that idea of a life, as that meant that he could fight an eternity within this plain but at the same time it meant that he couldn't see his child grow up or bring his clan back. Plus that also meant that the girls had to go find new lovers and he doubt they would because he was the best one to satisfy them.

Sasuke's mind also thought about the possible future of roaming this empty plain to fight for an eternity, except he still had his personal goal of finding and killing his older brother. He knew that he should have done that several years ago but he was hard at work training for this day.

The day that he fights and kills his hated rival

"Who would have thought that this place would hold our final battle?" Sasuke said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't think the thought ever crossed my mind since I'm too concerned about being Hokage to even bother thinking about you." Naruto said with Sasuke chuckling to himself

"I see you're still the same cocky kid from the academy." Sasuke said as he looked into the sky "So how are we going to do this?" He asked with Naruto pulling out a simple kunai and held it before the Uchiha, who got the jest of what he was implying and did the same thing.

"We toss these at each other and when they clash that's when we get this started." Naruto said with Sasuke nodding his head.

"I got no problem with that, lets just hurry this up so I can kill you." Sasuke said with Naruto shaking his head in humor.

"Oh Sasuke, when will you ever get it." Naruto said as both he and the Uchiha tossed their knives towards one another in a straight and normal path. The kunai's continued on their path towards their opponents, with said opponents still gazing into the others eyes, not daring to move an inch. The kunai's then clanged together and was knocked out of the air before stabbing the ground, Naruto and Sasuke already near each other with their swords in the air.

"Stinger." They both called out as they each sent stabs towards each other, and each grabbing hold to the tip of their opponent's respective swords. Both boys smirked at each other as they tried to over power the other while driving their swords deeper into the palms of their hated enemy.

"I must commend you on your efforts, since I never would have thought that pathetic sword you hold could cut this deep." Sasuke said with Naruto's smirk only growing deeper as he still held onto the blade.

"I should be praising you and your ability to read my movements with those loser eyes of yours. Just goes to show how weak you and your clan truly are." Naruto said as he pushed forward, digging his sword in a little deeper into Sasuke's palm before pulling it out sudden, causing Sasuke to grimace but also doing the same thing in pulling out Alastor. Naruto and Sasuke then clashed swords again but this time followed with a rapid succession of slashes that were so fast that they were literally invisible. Sasuke docked under a high slash attempt, before sending an upward strike towards Naruto's abdomen, but was blocked by the white haired teens left boot slamming it onto the ground and allowed Naruto to send a right heel to Sasuke's face, which he blocked with his forearm. The raven haired teen then grabbed hold of Naruto's leg before tossing him into the air.

Naruto flew in the air for a second until he flipped in the air and landed firmly on the ground before bringing up his sword to block an attempt by Sasuke to slice him in half. The Uchiha then attempted to lock eyes with Naruto, who caught on fast and closed his eyes. A second later a white plain came over both of the boy's body before it brought apart.

Naruto then shoved Sasuke away from him before he back flipped away from the Otokage before he suddenly spun in the air and sent a wide angle slash behind him, slicing Sasuke behind his back. Naruto then raised a one handed tora sign and called out "Kai", causing the plain around him to shift slightly with the Sasuke he killed turning into a pile of dead snakes that littered the ground. Naruto then pointed Rebellion behind his back with a scowl on his face before he spoke up.

"Get the hell outta here jackass, you know that genjutsu doesn't work on me." Naruto said with the sounds of laughter sounding off with Sasuke appearing on the ground with a dark smirk on his face.

"You truly are a challenge dobe, but it won't matter, you won't win after I use this." He said as his Sharingan spun around for a moment before becoming the Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto only scoffed before his eyes turned red with Kyuubi's celestial form appearing behind him, his devil bringer also appearing.

"You are truly full of it teme, I'm going to enjoy beating you." Naruto said as they both stared off, before Naruto suddenly sent a forward grab with the devil bringer, causing the celestial hand to extend towards the Uchiha, who jumped back to dodge the attack but before he would soon come to regret the decision as Naruto appeared before him after going through a set of seals.

"Demonic fire release: Black Dragon Jutsu." He shouted exhaling the familiar black fire dragon at the air borne Uchiha. The technique hit him dead on, causing a small explosion the obscured all view of his enemy for a short moment until it cleared to reveal a non injured Sasuke standing with a set of ribs made of chakra on his side. Sasuke then looked towards the white haired teen with an amused look within them as the skeleton vanished, causing him to chuckle slightly at the prospect.

"Would you look at that, you caused me to reveal one of my secret weapons already in the fight." Sasuke said with Naruto laughing to himself before he spoke.

"So you do know the Susanoo technique. I always thought that Itachi was the only person to ever hold that." He said with Sasuke laughing again.

"Please dobe; don't patronize me with something as oblique as Itachi. I have already surpassed him." He said with Naruto scoffing.

"I'll believe that when you actually kill him, until then let's go." Naruto said as he charged towards the Uchiha, who laughed to himself again before he too charged towards the white haired teen.

(Human World)

On the other side, the Konoha shinobi were still heading towards the location that held the Temin-Ni-Gru, which was still keeping the portal to demon world open even though the devils eclipse was slowly leaving the atmosphere. The three kage shinobi now stood on the very roof of the great edifice, staring into the sky that held the portal into the world on the other side.

"It's amazing how the most dangerous things in power can be the most beautiful in appearance." Tsunade remarked as she looked into the beautiful display of light surrounding the demon world portal along with the light shining through the portal itself.

"I still can't believe that the gaki was foolish enough to go into that world without any backup." Jiraiya said, inwardly praying that his god son would make it back in one piece.

"I can understand how you guys feel about Naruto-kun jumping into a predicament like this but he will be fine, just have a little faith in him." Hiruzen said, but was also praying inwardly for his surrogate grandson. All three kage level shinobi arrived barely a few minutes ago after seeing a strange black creature fly towards that strange demonic moon. They didn't know what it was nor did they truly care as the only thing that mattered to them was getting Naruto back home safe. As the three shinobi gazed at the portal above, below them was another battle between the remaining forces of Oto and the alliance of Konoha and Suna. However they didn't even bother to notice as all that was on their mind was waiting for Naruto to return.

(Demon World)

The state of demon world was in a current upheaval of destruction, as both teens ransacked throughout the entire plain of their battlefield. Neither shinobi failed to take their eyes off each other, knowing that the first one that does will lose their lives in the process. As such neither one was ready to give up and merely turned up the intensity that they were dishing out to the other. Sparks sailed through the air of demon world, as both kages traded back and forth strikes from their own respective swords, before they both appeared before each other with their swords clashed together in a test of strength. Both Naruto and Sasuke gritted their teeth in the attempt of pushing back their opponent, but would only result in a stalemate between each other.

Sasuke then looked up and smirked at Naruto while still maintaining his strength, "Come on dobe, is that the best you can do?" He asked with Naruto locking eyes with him before he smirked.

"No chance in hell." Naruto said as he put more strength behind his sword "I just need get you off guard, like so." He said as he allowed his strength to drop and allow Sasuke to complete his slash, except the white haired teen's body left the area. Sasuke then back flipped into the air as Rebellion's blade appeared where he once stood, Naruto snarling as he saw his would be sneak attack fail. He then brought Rebellion behind his back in his left hand to block Alastor from behind, Sasuke appearing to hold the sword in a double handed slash. Naruto then sent his right arm forward, causing Sasuke to quickly jump away, already seeing the teen making a Rasengan.

Sasuke landed about twenty yards away from the white haired Hokage with a deep smirk on his face while looking himself over and saw that his cloths took on some damage from the fight so far. He then looked over at Naruto and saw that he himself had cuts over his own clothes along with some quick and brief breaths of air through his nose. To the normal human eye, they wouldn't be able to notice this action at all unless they focused mainly on that sight at hand, but due to him being a Sharingan holder and a master of it at that, he was able to see everything that was going on with Naruto's body with his eyes focused solely on him and him alone.

"Are you alright dobe? You appear to be tired. Would you like to rest for a few minutes?" He said with a smug smirk on his face, causing Naruto to smirk as well since he already could tell that Sasuke knew he was slightly tired. After all, when you come into this battle after fighting an army of oto shinobi, a fucking magma dragon, a demonic ancestor, and a fresh half-devil in back to fucking back sessions then you are bound to be a _little_ tired. Kyuubi was already working hard enough as it is to keep his body strong and energized, consistently pushing its chakra into certain areas of his body to keep it from giving out and failing him. Plus he was already over abusing his half-devil bloodline's healing powers, constantly having it keep his muscles loose so he can move at his highest speed and fight as if he to was fresh.

Not to mention the constant replenishing of his chakra tanks.

'It hard enough to keep up with him as it is, but it will be even harder once we start dishing out the ninjutsu.' Naruto thought to himself before a smirk came upon his face as he straightened himself up and spoke "The only thing I would like is the honor of dragging your sorry ass all throughout this place before I go home to be with my future wives." Naruto said with Sasuke chuckling at him with purple chakra starting to surround him.

"Don't worry dobe; I'll be sure to send them to you after I kill them." He said with Naruto also smirking as gold chakra began to surround him as well.

"Well then since you're so confident in yourself, come at me then." Naruto said as both teens stood before each other with their eyes focused on their opponent. They stood still for a few moments before Naruto's hand twitched, causing Sasuke to throw a kunai at him. Naruto easily dodged the kunai before forming a Rasengan in his right hand and sent it forward, while Sasuke appeared in front of him with a Chidori in his left hand. Both techniques then preformed the familiar clash that has been performed a multitude of times, with the same struggle they always held but this time the results were a large explosion that covered them both in huge puff of black smoke that obscured their vision of each other for but a moment until that was blown away by the boys throwing of projectile weapons while standing nearly fifteen yards away from each other. The appearance of skid marks on the ground being an obvious indicator that they were blown away by the backlash but not enough to knock them off their game.

Both teen kages continued chucking shurikens at each other at speeds close to 0.4 seconds with more coming out while littering the ground they stood on, neither one letting up their fierce use of their weapons until they both then pulled out a kunai and chucked it at each other while calling out "Mass kunai shadow clone jutsu."

Upon calling out the name of their techniques the kunais all multiplied from one to one million in a fraction of a second, each one on a collision course to the million before them. Both teens then vanished from their spots and reappeared in front of each other within half a second with the kunai's now heading straight for them. Both teens however appeared to be oblivious of this, as they both raised their swords in the air to take a quick slash at each other while the walls of death closed in on them.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Both teens yelled as they clashed their swords, a massive force appeared and knocked the kunai's of course and causing them to float aimlessly in the sky with the jutsu beginning to cancel itself out but not before both Naruto and Sasuke separated from each other with their free hands open behind their back. At that moment, two kunai's landed perfectly in their hands but not before being thrown immediately afterwards with the same result occurring with both kunai's hitting each other, each one ascending into the air in perfect unison with each other. Both teen kage's quickly followed after their kunai's, each one using the still falling kunai's as stepping stones to help them ascend into the air. They both then grabbed hold of their respective kunai's before immediately using them, both holding them in a reverse grip and sending them forward to clash hard with the other one.

Another summoning of force appeared again and knocked the remaining kunai's in the air towards the ground, turning the ground into a graveyard of kunai's and shurikens. They both then glared at each other before they separated again while performing corkscrew spin in the air and chucking the kunais at each other again, the results remaining the same except this time the kunai's flew downward. The two kages continued to spin towards the ground while simultaneously grabbing hold of the same kunai's again in a feat of impossibility. Both teens then landed hard on the ground, skidding along the purple surface before once again throwing the kunai's at each other but this time they followed closely behind them.

The kunai's once again flew on their directed paves to their hated enemies, but instead of clashing in the air like all the previous times, they simply passed by without so much as a meet and greet. They then sailed towards their opponents, who quickly caught a hold of both of them in the reverse grip again. They then appeared before the other once more while sending the kunai's forward.

The moment the knives touched again, they shattered upon contact, rendering them useless to their owners.

Naruto held onto Sasuke's smoking kunai handle along with Sasuke doing the same, both teens holding a look of absolute focus. They then spared a passing glance to each other before they silently nodded towards each other before they once again vanished from sight. The only thing heard was the sound of booming echoing all throughout the area.

Both teens proving that they have only just begun to fight.

(Human World)

The village or otogakure was now laid in siege to the army of Konoha, as the majority of the remaining forces were taken out by the assault of Seiun and the three kage level shinobi riding on its back. None of them saw it coming and as a result they were slaughtered. When the remaining forces attempted to escape in the surrounding forest, they too were eliminated by the power of the Konoha/Suna alliance. The shinobi of the alliance all shouted in joy as they finally took care of their hated enemy and could now rest easier knowing that they took care of one of them.

But as they were cheering, the former rookie 11 were currently looking towards the sky, watching the eclipse leave the atmosphere and the portal threatening to close. They each looked towards the sky, each one wondering what was taking Naruto so long to return. He should have been back by now.

They continued to gaze up in the sky and it wasn't long before the other shinobi saw this and they to looked to the sky. They all then just stared at the sky and continued to wait to see what would come out of this.

(Demon World)

The battle continued on with both participants fighting at speeds going so fast that their chakra clung onto them like armor, their combined speed causing a high pitched wail through the wind (AN: Just imagine the fight scene between Takashi and Cunningham during the season one finale of IGPX. And if you didn't watch that show then it sucks to be you). They continued to trade blows with their swords, keeping a constant focus on their enemy while failing to notice that they were now near an unknown location that was adjourned with multiple ruins of roman style buildings and shrines.

The perfect place to finish this fight.

Sasuke and Naruto soon appeared on top of a giant pillar with Rebellion and Alastor interlocked in a battle for dominance. Both boys continued to push each other back before they separated before jumped back from their respective enemy. Sasuke placed Alastor on his back before blazing through several seals and called out "Fire Release: Massive Torrent."

He then exhaled a large torrent of flames that flew towards the white haired teen, who just hopped to the side to dodge the fire before going through a set of seals himself calling out "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet." He shouted as he exhaled his own blast of flames that took on the shape of a dragon. Sasuke immediately jumped into the air in avoidance of the technique but before he could prepare a counter attack on the white haired teen, he was already done preparing a second one himself calling out "Wind Release: Roar of the Beast King." He said as his belly puffed up before coming out in the sound of an exploding roar that caught Sasuke by surprise and knocked him out of the air. The raven haired Otokage immediately regained his composure by spinning in the air and chucking Alastor towards another pillar. The sword embedded itself into the pillar as the Uchiha continued his spin in the air before he landed perfectly on top of his sword. He then grabbed the handle before jumping into the air as Naruto appeared before him, taking a wild slash with Rebellion and causing a large slash mark to appear on the wall of the pillar.

The white haired teen scowled loudly before he back flipped off the pillar with another torrent of flames flying above the location he once stood. The white haired teen landed on top of another pillar, before he began to back flip his way up to the top, fireballs hitting the areas that he once remained until he made it to the top of the pillar and quickly sliced through the last one.

"Come on Uchiha can't you do better then that?" Naruto asked as he looked towards the Uchiha, and to his slight surprise he saw the now adorned with a set of black gauntlets along with a set of black wings adjourning his back. Sasuke smirked as he showed off his own devil arm to the white haired half devil.

"You like it dobe? I call this baby Exia and it holds quite the nifty abilities such as these." He said as he held up his palm and sent another blast of fire from his palm, causing Naruto to once again slice through it.

"So is that supposed to scare me? Because its not." Naruto said as he summoned his weapon Arios, allowing Sasuke to see his wind based gunner style devil arm "This baby is called Arios, which allows me the ability to use the wind as my weapon." He said before he reached behind his back and pulled out Angel and Reaper along with the spines on his back following his commands and separated themselves from his back. Sasuke looked in confusion before he Naruto pull the trigger and then suddenly saw the blast of wind leaving his weapons, causing quick alarm to resound in him and barely dodging the blast. The Uchiha was luckily able to dodge all the shots fired but didn't come out completely unscratched, as his arm and leg got nicked by the razor sharp wind. He quickly regained his composure from the surprise shots by the white haired teen and countered with a blast from his gauntlet, which Naruto also dodged with ease. The white haired teen then charged at Sasuke, who fired several consecutive shots towards him but each one was easily dodged until Naruto saw that he had a clear enough shot to fire several rounds at the Uchiha.

Sasuke dodged each of the shots fired with ease but before he had the chance to prepare for his next attack, Naruto appeared before him and sent a forward punch. Sasuke dodged to the side and sent a high kick to the Namikaze's head, which he ducked under but instead of following with a punch like he normally would he instead jumped back a little, causing Sasuke to look on in surprise before seeing Naruto pull out his guns and take aim.

"Do you honestly believe that you can hit me with that little blast of wind from that distance?" He said with Naruto smirking

"No, but those will." He said causing Sasuke's eyes to widen before he looked up slightly and saw that the spines Naruto used now surrounded him.

"What the-" He couldn't even finish as Naruto pulled the trigger

"Gotcha bitch." Naruto said as the spines fire the wind blast, each one hitting their target due to the closeness they exhibited. A small dust cloud picked up around the areas that the blast hit, covering the view of the Uchiha. Naruto then looked into the sky and saw Sasuke currently airborne, with Alastor in the air and lightning building up around the sword.

"Lightning Release: Lightning wave cannon." He called out as he brought Alastor downward causing the lightning to shoot off the sword and head towards the white haired teen, who rolled to the side to dodge the blast before he brought up his right arm, sending a blast of wind towards the Uchiha and knocked him out of the air and into the floor below.

The Uchiha quickly got back up to his feet and caught the sight of Naruto going through several seals, causing him to quickly do the same and form several seals of his own until the both ended in the tora seal.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu." They called out, exhaling the huge fireballs from their mouths towards the other. The flames met in an enduring battle of dominance but wouldn't last but ten milliseconds, as Sasuke's left eye then leaked the familiar red liquid of blood.

"Amaterasu." He called out, as the flames shot out from his eyes and began to not only infuse with the flames but it literally began to consume the flames that came from the boy's respective jutsu's. Naruto quickly cut off the flow of chakra into his jutsu and jumped back from the intense heat the black flames produced. Sasuke then quickly extinguished the flames with his Mangekyou before it had the chance to spread and cause them to change locations again. He then looked towards his hated enemy with glee as he wiped the blood off from under his eye.

"Can't you see it by now dobe? I'm to powerful for you to underestimate." He said with a smirk deep on his face.

"You honestly believe that that crap is enough to prove your power? Please man, I've taken a dump that's worse then that." Naruto said with Sasuke scowling before another smirk came to his face.

"Hey dobe, do you want to know how I survived the assault from Sotachi?" He asked with Naruto placing Rebellion on his back.

"I could care less about that, just get to whatever point you want to show me." He said with Sasuke shaking his head

"Don't be so impatient, I'll gladly get there but you have to listen first because this is something that will help me win this battle." He said with Naruto's arms still crossed.

"Then get started before I take this sword and turn you into a human shish kabob." Naruto said with Sasuke laughing slightly.

"Very well then, its true that Sotachi nearly killed me when he and I held a brief confrontation but what happened afterwards was when I awakened a new power. This power quickly flooded my system in a matter of seconds and I felt completely rejuvenated afterwards along with more power then I could possible fathom. Enough power to help me rid the world of your existence and further enlist me as the future king of earth." He said before power exploded from his body in a dome of power before his form changed into a humanoid bat demon (AN: When you think of this form, try to image the Majin form that Dante used in DMC1). He then laughed a little before he spoke again with a demon hyphenated voice **"You see this? Take a long gander at this power and churlish in the might of my power." **He said with a loud yell but was only met with the sound of a long sigh from Naruto before seeing the white haired teen look at him in boredom

"That's it? Dude, you truly are a boring guy if that's the best you can do." He said before he himself turned into his devil trigger, causing Sasuke to tense up slightly as he felt Naruto's power match up to him very quickly. The white haired half devil then grabbed hold of Rebellion and pointed the blade towards the Uchiha **"Its time to shake things up again." **He said before both he and Sasuke charged at each other and continuing their great fight. In a burst of speed both half devils began their fight again the heat turned up once more and both showing skills that far exceeded that of kage level shinobi.

Both teens fought well within their full demons forms, neither one wanting to allow the other an opportunity to take them out. Sasuke moved in high speeds, delivering slashes and blast of fire towards Naruto, who used his swift cunning to dodge and set up small openings to take advantage of the fight. Naruto and Sasuke were once again mere blurs in the air, trading blows between one another while also streaking through the air in the form of highlighted chakra armor.

Huge sparks escaped with each clash of the sword and each punch they sent towards the other, while also marveling at the power their opponent was displaying and even the fact at how evenly matched they were in every area. They knew that they were each others natural enemies, seeing as how they each held such a natural hatred for each other that even the thought of just being within the vicinity of the same village irritated them to the point of rage. That was how things were

Both teens appeared before the other in another sword clash with one trying to over power the other in another feat of strength

"**Why don't you just die already, you bastard?" **Sasuke yelled in a bit of rage as he tried to push forward

"**You first asshole." **Naruto yelled back before he suddenly began to push Sasuke backwards before knocking the Uchiha off his feet and land on his back. Naruto then appeared over Sasuke with Rebellion in a downward stabbing position and sent the sword downward, only for Sasuke to trip Naruto up before he brought up his left arm to fire a fireball, only for Naruto to vanish again and reappear on the other side of the roof while going through some seals.

"**I've been waiting a long time to use this technique. It's something that I've been saving just to use on you." **The teen said as he finished his seals and ended with his palms, black flames erupting from his palms and the ground around his body.

"**You're not the only one dobe, for I too have been saving up a jutsu to use just on you and you alone." **He said as he also went through several seals before ending with his palms clapping loudly, lightning building itself around him and his hands in a strange preparation for a technique.

Both teens built up their techniques for several seconds until they both suddenly moved their hands in front of their bodies, the techniques immediately launching themselves towards each other.

"**Kill him, Kirin" **

"**Obliterate him, Entei" **

The moment the attacks clashed, a great explosion rocked the entire foundation of demon world and destroyed the building under the feet of the two shinobi.

(Human World)

Everyone from the alliance remained as they watched the moon leave the atmosphere completely and now left the demon portal unsupported and was now slowly closing. All of them had their fingers crossed in the hopes that their leader would return, one in specific being Hinata as her hand remained on her stomach that now held their would be child.

All she could do was hope for the best as she imagined life with her soon to be husband and their would-be child in the years to come.

'Come back to me Naruto-kun.' She thought as she continued looking towards the sky like everyone else.

(Demon World)

The smoke that covered the plain was staggering and hid the view of both warriors. The destruction that lay amongst the ground was piles upon piles of rubble from the structure that both teens managed to destroy due to their unwillingness to allow one to gain the upper hand. The smoke lasted for several seconds until it began to slowly clear up to reveal Naruto and Sasuke standing while taking in hard breathes at the same time, both out of their devil trigger. Neither teen took on as much damage as they could have in the explosion but both did take a large damage to their chakra tanks, as both barely had enough to even walk. Both boys then looked up at each other with deep smirks on their faces before they began to chuckle which quickly turned into full blown laughter.

"It looks like we are still at an even standing, with all this crap we keep dishing out eventually we'll be stuck here." Naruto said with Sasuke nodding his head with a smirk before he held up his hands to prepare some seals.

"Fine dobe, one last time?" He asked as he closed his right eye and focused as much chakra as he could into his left eye while still performing the seals

"Of course, one last time." Naruto said as he held up his arms and began to focus his chakra.

Sasuke finished his sealing and grabbed hold of his left arm, bringing the familiar sound of chirping birds to his hand but the lightning took on a strange black color with flames coming out of the base of the attack. Naruto focused his chakra into both hands, causing a large gold orb to appear in his hand with four long bladed edges jutting out of the sides with a second orb in the center that was black in color.

"It looks like I wasn't the only one to upgrade my favorite technique." Sasuke said as he held onto the strongest version of his favorite technique

"Of course I would upgrade my pops technique; after all I have to add some of my own flare into this baby. But I will admit that yours looks a little sicker compared to my own." Naruto said giving his first and only compliment to his hated rival.

"This will be the last time."

"The last time our jutsu's will clash."

Both teens said as the sound of their techniques were currently over lapsing each other with the sound coming from Naruto being that of a category five hurricane and the sound coming from Sasuke being that of screeching birds under a crackling flame.

"My flames will burn you to ash."

"My razor sharp wind will slice you to pieces."

They said as they held up their techniques, with each one fully prepared to fight against their opponent and bring in the victory. So much rode on their last technique for both teens, as Naruto needed this so that he can be with his future family and for Sasuke to regain all that was taken from him. Both teens look at each other for a mere few seconds before they both charged at each other while screaming the others name.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

They yelled as they neared each other within three seconds, each one extending their arm forward while calling the name of their technique.

"Blaze Release: Black Soul Chidori." Sasuke yelled as he extended his arm forward.

"Wind Release: Solar Flare Rasen-Shuriken." Naruto yelled as he extended his arm forward.

Both techniques clashed and held a brief struggle before they a blinding white light over came the view of both teens, with one of their techniques losing the battle against the other.

AN: Done and done. Ha, cliffy time. Who will win? Aw hell you should already know who it is so why bother wondering? Anyway, that does it for this story, its been a wild ride that's lasted a little over a year and a half with a lot of popularity coming its way. Its given me a new audience of fans, scored the highest review count of all my stories, has been one of my favorite written fics and has even gotten me four enemies in the process, so all in all this was the most successful one that I have written….for now.

Now its off to the final manga review and I wanted to make sure that I had enough material to criticize before I posted this one and sadly there isn't due to the fact that Naruto was off for a week, so all I'll be able to do is a two chapter review. I might come back and add more into the review but for now I'll just review what has been presented to me.

I – With holding the reveal of Naruto's new power and Sasuke's new Mangekyou: What the hell is taking this man so long? All he has to do is draw some damn pages of them using it, that's it. There no need for a big shocker or building meaningless suspense, just tell me what they can do. Jesus Christ someone get this man an idea on what to do right for once.

F – The death of Konan: Okay guys, this is something that has been bothering me for a little bit. At first I didn't understand her death but now I kinda do since there was practically nothing for her to do in the story that was somewhat beneficial, but what really ticked me off was that it was Madara that killed her. As a man, I hate anything that involves hurting women, be they fictional or nonfictional and I also hate everything that can kill them, be it rape, domestic violence, or even something as menial as the proverbial beat down. I would go on about this but I may digress to easily off the point but just know that I hated this part.

D – The completed history of Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko along with the last (plausible) appearance of Jiraiya: Alrighty, this section was okay in my view and there was even a tease of Yahiko/Konan was perfect. I liked how we can finally see everything that occurred in their past, including the reveal that they are indeed the true leaders of Akatsuki. So now the question is how Madara came into the picture.

C – The would-be fight of Gaara and Kabuto: Apparently it appears as though my fight scene between Gaara and Kabuto will actually come to the manga. Now I doubt that it would be like mine, since I really focused on Kabuto heavily using the twin forbidden techniques. In fact, I really hope that this does happen as all that would do is tell everyone that I wrote an idea before Kishimato.

B – Madara's new mask: Okay, I think we all can admit that the last mask was pretty gay. The one he used during the fight with the Yondaime was a better looking one so why he changed mask is unknown to me. Now the reason why I placed it this high is actually because there was really nothing better then this in my opinion. Plus it plays well off the Ten-Tails theme that Kishimato is going for in the story thus far.

A – The truth of Zetsu: Now this is something that is interesting and I can't wait to see how it plays out. I always wondered how Madara planed to start a war with only three people opposing a group upwards to eight thousand members until this reveal. Now what is confusing is that how this actually happened, since Zetsu's past is still unknown and even more so on how he can multiply himself the way he did during the Sasuke/Danzo aftermath. I betting that this could probably be something that Madara and Orochimaru created during their alliance with both halves once being separate people that was infused with both technology and the Shodaime's DNA. I also liked how Madara is using the Shodaime cells and I can't wait to see what he does with it.

That's it, that's the last review and the final chapter should be out within a week of this update because it won't be very long and will just be useful in closing the story. It will also be during that time that I will have a new pen name so that you guys will know what it is.

Until Next Time

Peace


	41. Mission 41

Well, today is the day that it all came to an end. After a full year and seven months, this story has finally come to an end and boy oh boy has it been crazy just writing this thing. I'm truly proud of the way this story turned out and the amount of fans that I got but I have to say that in terms of the material that I've placed in this story, I'm not satisfied. I will be writing an AU of this story that will focus a lot more on the DMC aspect of this story instead of the Naruto aspect. That's also why I've never listed this story under the DMC crossover banner like so many others have. I don't view this as a crossover, I view this more of a Naruto fusion with DMC so that the flow of this story wouldn't be halted. I also decided to keep this in the Naruto section due to fan reaction, as this one was mainly successful because I placed it in the right place where the fans are more than likely to see it as opposed to placing it in the actual section where it could get ignored. Another thing about this story that I'm not satisfied in is the fact that I did a mega harem, something I should have never done from the get go. The AU will have one but it will be very conditioned down to where the girls only match the girls in the crossover series. That's how I do all my crossover harems; See how many girls that main character had and who matches up with them the most.

Anyway let's move to the positives, which is the fact that this story is possibly my fastest rising story up to date and it even beat Tenraku's record of most fan favorites, alerts, and C2 entries. Its also the story that holds the highest review count of going past eight hundred and is very well responsible for giving my 700th favorite author alert, a number that is still growing today. I would now like to address those that I liked the most in terms of reviewing, which were VFSNAKE, Dragonman 180, Leaf Ranger, Benjamin236 and T-Biggz

VFSNAKE: Thanks man, I got a review from you for every chapter of this story and you're always either the first one in or one of the first to read it. Thanks for the loyalty man and hope that you stick with my stuff for as long as you can. And yes, I do read your material but its hard for me to review it since I barely have time to sit down in one spot for longer then two hours and it takes me three hours reading it word for word. I'll start reviewing more often but it will take sometime.

Dragon man 180: I don't know why man, but I really like you. I barely even know you yet I look forward to hearing from you. I don't know but thanks for sticking with this and my BS for the past year.

Leaf Ranger: Thanks…Just playing man, thanks for giving me big reviews since that shows that you actually read what I write and not skim through it like some of the jackasses that read this story.

Benjamin236: Hey man, you didn't start off reviewing but you sure done a good job so far. I told it wasn't that hard like allot of people claim it is and now you're probably doing it for everyone you read from. Thanks for reading me, much appreciation.

T-Biggz: Its not surprising to me that a fellow black author would be one of my favorite reviewers, even though you came off as a jerk at times. However, I'm not a pansy like most people, so thank you for being what you come off as, a good critic. Maybe that's what you should start doing for every story you read, give your views in a way that's constructive and not destructive. Your opinion is probably one of the very few that I would uphold to, since you actually do as you preach, not like some of the idiots that like to talk the talk without walking the walk.

This story has also given me something that I truly cherish, and that's giving me five people that now dislike me. Unlike most people, I actually cherish the hate that I could receive because I'm not going to be buddy buddy with everyone and I'm not going to like everyone I meet on this site. To the names of those that dislike, they are Sebine, Bloody Seraphim, Philoworm, 7maxdang28-sama, daTainted, The King of Thieves/thief o999999999/The Master Thief.

Some of you may recognize these names with one in particular that everyone has had a run in with and one that I've had a personal dilemma with, that I'll now advise to the public.

What some of you may or may not know about Sebine is that he is an atheist and a self proclaimed dill hole, oh sorry I meant asshole, he's a self proclaimed asshole and isn't afraid to show. Although unlike some atheist, he is the very typical "Talk shit behind closed doors" Atheist, where they will only voice their opinion with some protection or a way to get out of harm. How is it that they call people like me, believers in God, cowards, when they themselves don't even got the balls to come out in the open and express their views? That's one of the main reasons why I will start my ACA program sometime in the future when the bank is just right, because we need to give these people some balls. Anyway I'm digressing, what happened between me and him is that we had an argument and I took the first shot at him and called him a stupid atheist. Now mind you I was already pissed about something else and I shouldn't take it out on someone else, so for that I will apologize, but he also didn't help his cause by talking shots at my faith. I don't take kindly to that, since my faith is the very reason I haven't lost my mind along with millions of people across the globe, so for him to insult me like he did was just bogus.

Bloody Seraphim was just a guy that insulted someone I was giving props too, so for you I'll give the classic "Bird flip". A simply hand gesture with allot of meaning behind it.

Philoworm was just a Norwegian poem writer trying to talk down on an American action writer, as well as trying to be a critic of my bad grammar. This is something I will start saying at the start of every chapter I write, I don't care about my grammar and never will.

7maxdang28-sama: You want to know what you can do, you can sanction me, sanction me with your army. Oh, wait a minute, you don't have an army, I guess that means you need to shut the hell up.

daTainted: All you had to do was review my work dumbass, it ain't rocket science.

As for the last three names, you all should know about him. I was probably one of the first people he targeted in stealing my story, which all could have been avoided he had he just asked if he could copy it. Just another moron thinking that he's smarter then damn near everyone in the country.

Anyway, that's all I have in terms of those that dislike me and my only disappointment is that the numbers are low. I think I need few more to feel happy about the situation, so hopefully as I move past Playing the four devils, I'll have at least ten haters.

By the way, has anyone seen the trailer for DmC: Devil May Cry? I am really liking the game from just the little bit that I have seen and while the game has generated some controversy already for Dante having a new look, it actually makes sense to me. The developers of this game still have many answered questions in terms of this story, but one of the main questions have been "How did Dante get Rebellion, and what happened to him before the comic or part 3". Well this game will answer that, and gives us a fresh new spin on the series. This game will more then likely go the route of explaining how Dante got Rebellion, what was he doing before he opened Devil May Cry, and how badass he was. I plan on getting the game and support what the developers did, something new.

Now lets get this going

Ch.41 - Legacy of Devils: Endless Waltz

The sound of the jutsu's clash ranged all throughout the surroundings of demon world, causing a massive feel of pressure under their power with the surroundings being effected by it. The hands currently pushing to get the victory in this fight were glaring at the other, even though they were both being blinded under the light. Naruto struggled to push through, as his arm was currently receiving massive chakra burns that were slowly healing but not enough to keep his mind off the pain. Sasuke on the other side was going through the same treatment but his left eye was the subject of injury, since his right eye was closed to help his focus with his left eye that was still pumping chakra into his jutsu, his left eye bleeding so profusely that whites of his eye was now fully red and looked ready to burst at any moment.

However, both teens weren't giving up now.

'I won't loose, I must see my child.' Naruto thought to himself as he pumped all that he had left into his attack,unknowingly causing an imbalance in his jutsu.

'I have to live if I want my revenge.' Sasuke thought as he pumped in the final amount of chakra he had into his jutsu and his eyes, also causing a imbalance.

Both jutsu reacted to the new chakra and some the flux began to overload, but both teens didn't even pay a glance to it.

They were only concerned about the enemies' death.

The jutsu's soon began to react to the unbalanced fusion of power and was now starting to react, both techniques taking on a bright white color shining over both teens, whose eyes were still focused on the other.

"Naruto." Sasuke said in a low voice

"Sasuke." Naruto responded in a low voice

The blasts then exploded in a resounding shock wave that shook all of demon world. A huge cloud of smoke completely surrounded the two teens for quite a while until the smoke slowly began to dissipate slowly enough to reveal the heads of both Naruto and Sasuke, both were snarling in pain with Naruto's headband blown off his forehead and a large scar going along his forehead with blood leaking from his head and going over his eyes. Sasuke was a little worse for wear, as his forehead was also scratched up with blood leaking in currents from his now hollow left eye, which exploded sometime after the explosion and another scar over said eye.

Sasuke coughed up blood before he looked at Naruto with his sole remaining eye "Why...W-why i-i-s...is... it that y-y-you -w-w-won't f-f-fall?" Sasuke said as the smoke cleared and revealed why he asked this question. The smoke cleared well enough to reveal that Naruto and Sasukes moves both hit their marks but each one held very different results.

Sasuke's chidori managed to succeed in piercing Naruto's right pectoral muscle and was just sigh of several inches from cutting cleanly through the right collar bone and rendering the arm completely useless. But Sasuke wasn't even attempting to aim for Naruto's pectoral muscle, as he was aiming strictly for Naruto's heart and crushing it in his lightning covered hand, but Sasuke was stopped at the last second by the force of Naruto's. Naruto's attack managed to make it first to Sasuke, and while it didn't make the same damage that Sasuke's technique did it make the must devastating. Sasuke's chest was literally blown to pieces, leaving his heart and some of his bones exposed with rich blood leaking from the wound.

Sasuke coughed before his feet buckled and soon fell onto the ground, pulling his arm out of Naruto and the wound, which was now beginning to heal except for the scar for some odd reason. When the white haired teen felt the arm of Uchiha Sasuke leave him, he fell down on one knee with blood leaking from his mouth. Naruto felt a heaviness overcome his body but surprisingly all he felt was gladness for finally proving to the Uchiha that he was nothing and will always be nothing.

Naruto got up from his knees and walked over to Sasuke while holding onto his shoulder in gritted pain, but he would hold on long enough in order to properly tell Sasuke what he needed to say.

"What's up teme? I told I would win this right?" He said with Sasuke coughing up blood again before glaring with his lone eye

"Y-y-you s-s-ss-son of a b-bitch." He said as he tried to move his arms but found that he couldn't, mainly because of all the chakra he exhausted and the blood in his arms almost run dry. Naruto frown slightly, knowing that this guy was still trying to fight with a broken body, but knew that this would be the last time they would ever see each other, so he would try get as much as he can from this moment.

"I would kill you right now, but I think that this would be a better punishment." Said as he bent down on one knee and looked Sasuke in the eye." Uchiha Sasuke, Double S-class rouge shinobi from Konohagakure and former legacy to the Uchiha clan. As the Hokage of Konohagakure, it is within my power to official banish and confine you within the ultimate prison of demon world. It is also within my power to issue, the now official, disbandment of the Uchiha clan." He said with Sasuke looking shocked but couldn't respond due to his lungs trying to keep air in it "Your name, your clan, and your legacy is no longer an entity. I have stripped everything your clan once possessed and all of treasures have been given to your brother, Itachi." Naruto said, surprising Sasuke.

"So...Itachi will...keep the...clan name...running. Funny how...the killer will...keep the life...going." He said while struggling under the pain, but was soon surprised when he heard Naruto speak.

"Actually, Itachi choose to change his name after he and his wife took over Amegakure." He said with Sasuke looking shocked at that, since he never would have thought to look there with the history Ame had with Konoha. Naruto saw Sasuke's confusion and choose to give him the answer he wanted "Itachi felt that when he married his wife Konan, that he would truly start his life right by dropping the accursed name of the Uchiha clan and its fame over its pointless bloodline. Itachi asked that we destroy any and all information regarding the Uchiha clan in order for him to properly rebuild his life with his beloved wife and daughter." Naruto said with Sasuke looking even more surprised, since he was sure that Itachi would never allow a child to be born with their blood. Naruto saw that the Uchiha had nothing to say at this point, so he simply got up from his downed position and began to walk away.

"This is goodbye forever Uchiha. If by the unlikely chance that you return to konoha, say hello to my descendants for me." Naruto said with Sasuke coughing again before he looked to the sky of his new home.

A sky that he would get used to for the next thousand years before he would get his chance to return to the human world in a thousand years

"Goodbye, Naruto." He said to himself, since Naruto was long gone

(Timeskip - Three years later)

The world was now a brighter place then the way it was nearly three years ago after the war ended with the annihilation of the Otogakure village along with the death of Kazama Sotachi and the end of Uchiha Sasuke. Konohagakure has changed aburtly in the aftermath of the war, mostly because of new buildings being built nowadays and the newly added sixth face to the mountain of kages. Said face was that of the famous white haired teen now man that was the main reason for their victory against sound and all other villages that wished to get a piece of the leaf.

Said teen now twenty-one year old, white haired Hokage was currently situated in his office, lying down on his couch with his two year old daughter, Namikaze Hyuuga Reisei, currently resting on his chest and his hand resting on her back to hold her close to him. The white haired man changed majorly in appearance as his hair was now longer then it was three years ago and now reached his shoulders along with his beard still remaining on his face. Said white haired man was currently gazing at the ceiling with a somewhat blank stare, as he was currently reminiscing over all the shit that he had to go through for so many years

The white haired man couldn't possibly be any happier then he was now that he had his daughter, as the moment he held the little girl in his arms was the moment that the two became inseparable.

Well only until her mom had to feed her and when ever she crapped in her dipper, but all other times you would never see the two separated for long. Normally she would be with her mother whenever he had to go to his job, but today was different for one reason and one reason only.

Hinata was pregnant again with their second child, their son.

Naruto currently had at least eight kids with three more on the way, with Hinata being the first with his first daughter and soon to be born sixth son, Kurenai being second with his first son, Haku being third with twin sons, Anko being fourth with twin girls, and Tsunade being fifth with triplets: two girls and one boy. Tenten was currently six months along with a baby boy on the way, Temari was now four months along, and Yugito was a month along. He and Tayuya were currently awaiting the results of the pregnancy test, but he was sure that she was pregnant. The last was Shizune, with both currently working on having their first child together, although Naruto was sure that they would get one in as little time as possible. It was a tough transition for him to go from a man with multiple fiancés living under one roff, to a husband with multiple wives and allot of damn kids plaguing the house.

Plus it appeared that there was an unspoken competition between the wives of how many kids they can have with Naruto, since they apparently was jealous of Tsunade for having three kids at one time, placing her at the top for having the most with Naruto. This was probably why all the threes hunted him like a drug and made sure they got theirs everyday. Naruto was sure that if his hair wasn't already white with Kyuubi being able to restore his hair cells, then he would literally go bald with white hair going along the edges.

But it wasn't bad at all, as he had the Shadow clone jutsu at the ready to give each one enough attention.

His thoughts also went back to remembering the day he got married to his fiance's and the fact that everyone inn the village attended. The village as a whole was thrown for a loop when they attended his wedding and they all saw that he was marrying close to ten girls with some being big names with the major shocker being Tsunade, who simply stood with a large smirk the entire time during the wedding. When the council saw this, they wanted to make an attempt to impeach Naruto as Hokage but that was before Tsunade revealed that their marriage was legal due to them both being the last of their clans and a union between the two was an attempt to resurect both under a new name. All in all, it was a move that forbid the council to have any other form of reaction besides being shocked. Naruto shook his head when he remembered the honeymoon he had with his wives, as all night long they hungered for him and luckily he did the smart thing in giving them all shadow clones to use as fuck slaves all night while he and Hinata relaxed together since she was still pregnant with their daughter.

While his home has indeed changed tremendously from being a teen with live in girlfriends to a husband with multiple kids from multiple wives, he was still very much involved with his friends with each one now married. Lee and Kin got married the moment the war ended and damn near six months later she gave birth to their second daughter and not even a year later came the birth of their third daughter with their fourth daughter coming a year after that one. Kin was currently in the hospital after finally giving birth to their next child who was twins, another girl and finally a boy. Naruto asked Lee the third time Kin got pregnant why they don't slow down and just raise the ones they have now, and all he responded with was "We will keep going until I get my son, then maybe we'll tone it down to five times a week."

Neji and Sakura got together after the war ended and got married a year later with couple having their first child, which was a baby girl that was the mirror image of Sakura with Neji's eyes and a little bit of his head structure. The couples were extremely happy together, as Sakura finally felt that she got the perfect one she wanted, which was funny because she always assumed that it was in Sasuke that she saw it but in reality she knew that it was really Naruto that had it. She did indeed regret not taking him when he was open but when it came to Neji, all her regret turned to joy. Neji himself was happy with his life now, as Hinata decided that he should be the one to run the clan after uniting the clan as a hole finally and rid themselves of the caged bird seals in favor of a seal with the same propertes but instead it didn't cause pain. Hinata also stripped the Hyuuga elders of all their powers and had them all thrown in jail after learning that they ordered her mothers death now assasination. Allot of change came to the Hyuuga clan afterwards and only a truly bright future looked their way after being reformed for the better.

Shikamaru and Chouji were also married men, with Shikamaru finally telling Ino that he loved her and Chouji finally getting off his fatass long enough to ask the ramen shop girl, Ayame, out on a date. Shikamaru was now a full fledged jounnin instructor with Ino decideding to keep her main focus on the flower shop and a little less on her shinobi life, but that didn't mean she wouldn't turn down a mission every now and then. The couple, surprisingly, had two children, a son and a daughter, both of which held a fusion of their parents looks with their hair being a blonde/brown mix and their eyes being a teal color for some odd reason. While Shikamaru was still the same lazy bastard he's always been, he was now a little more on his feet since he had to be the primary bread winner in their household. Chouji and Ayame were currently expecting their first child, after spending their first couple of years together and expanding Ayames fathers ramen shop after the man decided to retire and hand the keys over to his only child. Together the couple made an expansion on the business by adding more to the menu along with adding in a grill for barbeque, as well as expanding the building so that they may add in some tables and chairs, thus making it more of a resturant and not just a stand. From those things alone being added, sales spiked tremendously and soon the Teuchi stand became one of the highest profitable restaurant in the village. Chouji decided to let off a little on his shinobi life, following Shikamaru's lead and became a jounin instructor so that way he wouldn't have to take so many missions. Life was good for the two best friends, as they couldn't wait to live their lives with the ones that they love.

Naruto laughed to himself at the fact that everyone he knew was now married, even Shino and Kiba after Shino met a girl named Isaribi from the land of the sea and Kiba met a girl named Yakumo. Their weddings were extremely funny and somewhat weird, since all of them were complete polar opposites of the other but yet they could still find love towards the other.

'Its hard to believe that so much has changed after that war.' Naruto thought, listening to the sound of his daughter resting on his chest. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when the door was quickly opened by a frantic Neji, who was panting hard but was able to prevent the door from slamming against the wall lest he wanted to wake up his second cousin.

"Hey man, whats up?" Naruto asked with Neji only saying three words through his hard pants

"Hinata…..Hospital…..Baby." He said with Naruto suddenly sitting up before he ran towards Neji and handed him Reisei.

"Take care of my daughter, I'll be back." He said before vanishing in a burst of speed. Neji looked on in shock before he saw the baby spur herself awake with a whimper going across her lips, causing Neji to get a scared look on his face

"Please Reisei, not again don'-" It was to late, as the little girl gave off a loud pout loud as well as filling up her dapper, causing her to cry and make Neji groan in pain "Why is it that Naruto can always dodge this at the right time. Maybe I need to start using my Byakugan to see when she is about ready to blow." He said to himself before he left the room to change the baby girl.

(Hospital – One minute later)

Naruto arrived to the Hospital to find the doors were already open for him with a sign above the door saying "Room 365 Hokage-sama." He already knew the reason for this, simply because he's already blown through them enough times to get the message across. The hospital also wondered how Naruto can react to one of his wives giving birth since he's already gone through this eight times, but that in itself just showed that he was trying to be a real man and be there for his wives no matter what.

The white haired teen ran towards the third floor in record time and to his slight surprise saw Hiashi and Hanabi standing in front of the room containing Hinata, with Hiashi smirking at his son-in-law.

"I take it you guys came here to see your newest family member?" Naruto said with Hiashi smirking at him while giving the white haired man a hug.

"Of course son, what kinda father would I be if I wasn't here for my daughter and son in law? Besides, I can't wait to meet my grandson" Hiashi said with Hanabi smiling at her brother in law before giving him a quick hug.

"You should already know that I want to see my new nephew, so don't even bother asking." Hanabi said who was inwardly jealous that Hinata managed to bag someone like Naruto at such a young age, when she herself was still in her premature stage. But it wasn't all bad, since she was now dating Sarutobi Konohamaru, who was almost the exact same thing except younger.

She also hoped that he was as good as Naruto in bed, if from what she heard from Hinata is indeed true.

Naruto nodded his head before he walked into the maternity ward and immediately had to place his hands over his ears to block the loud screams of Hinata.

"NARUTO YOU DAMN BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME A SECOND TIME. WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M RIP YOUR COCK OFF WITH MY BARE HANDS THEN I'M GOING TO CLOSE ALL CHANCES OF YOUR SPERM GETTING A CHANCE TO GET ME PREGNANT AGAIN." Hinata yelled in her usual tirade of angry pregnancy threats, which would consistently involve severe body mutilation and the chances of removing his "Siamese twin" as well as his "United front".

'Damn, you would think that after Anko's threat, there wouldn't be a step further afterwards.' Naruto thought to himself as he remembered all the threats he received from his wives during their pregnancy. Haku threatened to freeze his balls so that his sperm would die. Kurenai threatened to castrate him slowly with a jagged edged rusty kunai while he watched. Tsunade did the usual crush his balls to dust then literally grabbing his member and plucking it off his body like a twig on a tree. But Anko, she just threatened to summon a snake and make it go through him anally and eat anything that it would come into contact with them leave through his nose. After hearing that, Naruto almost bailed on her, but he stuck through it and afterwards Anko apologized in a….well lets just say that they both couldn't move normally after the day when they could have sex again.

He slowly walked over to the area where he could hold Hinata's hand, while Tsunade and Sakura worked on getting the baby out as fast as they could, all the while looking at Naruto with sympathy. Sakura then walked over to the white haired man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have married all those girls and gotten them pregnant. It would have saved you all the vocal abuse." She said with Naruto smirking at her.

"Like your one to talk about vocal abuse. When Ame was born, you threatened to rip Neji in half then feed his body to wolves." He said with Sakura blushing slightly.

"That was just because of the pain, you try holding a baby for nine months and tell me how you would feel." Sakura said with Naruto smirking again.

"Okay, I'll do that but you try living with someone that's pregnant for nine months and tell me how you feel. This is nothing new pinky." He said with Sakura pouting and placing her hands on her hips.

"I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore? You said that you and me are cool again." She said, remembering the nickname he gave her when they were children.

"I said I wouldn't call you that as often since Neji asked me, but that doesn't mean I have to stop completely." He said with Sakura smirking as well

"Fine Baka, be that way. Come on, Hinata's been waiting for your hand." She said with Naruto walking over to Hinata and took her hand in his. Almost instantaneous, a huge grip overcame his hand nearly causing him to yelp in pain while Hinata looked at him with a look that would cause the Kyuubi to piss himself.

'This is going to be a long one.' Naruto thought to himself as he heard Hinata scream again and tightened her grip with Naruto scowling in pain 'Oh yes, this will be a long one.'

(Hours later)

After being in labor for so many hours, the time had finally come when Hinata has given birth to her brand new son, who was now letting the tears fly and wailing hard. Hinata wiped a tear off her eyes as the baby was a perfect mix of her and Naruto with his eyes being hers and his hair being a bright silvery white.

Almost like Starlight

"Hey Naruto-kun, I think someone wants to meet you." She said with a happy smile on her face but to her surprise saw that Naruto wasn't even in the room. She then looked around for a moment before her eyes caught the sight of a huge hole in the wall.

"I take it you don't remember huh?" Tsunade asked as she stood beside the, now, mother of three.

"All I remember is Naruto taking my hand and that was it." She said with Tsunade sighing before she spoke.

"Well when Naruto took your hand, you were entering a frenzy of yelling and cursing at him as well as threatening him with bodily. You then went into the most painful section of the birthing process, in which you somehow gained enough strength to toss Naruto across the room and into the wall behind me." Tsunade said with white eyed woman blushing with embarrassment, while thinking of a way to make it up to Naruto.

Maybe something to do with lingerie and whipped cream

Both women were thrown out of their thoughts, as they looked towards the sound of groaning and saw Naruto come out of the wall with his hand on his head.

"Damnit, you would think that after eight damn times I would get used to this shit." He said only to hear the sound of chuckling, causing him to look towards the sound of chuckling from Tsunade.

"Keep getting used to it Naruto-kun because I'm next in line." She said kissing his cheek before whispering in his ear, causing him to straighten up in surprise.

For a woman at her age, she sure does have a naughty imagination

He quickly shook his head before he looked towards Hinata and froze up for a moment when he saw his new son in the arms of Hinata, crying lightly since he was only but a few minutes old. Hinata smiled brightly towards her beloved husband and slowly ushered him over to his new son, who was still going strong on his crying.

"It looks like our little dude is quite the wailer." Naruto said as he was handed his new born son, and almost instantly he felt the connection with the new born baby. Just like Hinata, he too saw how his son reminded him a little starlight which was awesome since almost everyone of his child had some type of connection with an idea. He and Kurenai's son had her black hair and light blue eyes that reminded him of lightning in a dark night. Thus his name Raiu came to mind and Kurenai said that she loved that name and thought that it fit their son tremendously, and knew that he would live that name to the fullest.

His twin sons with Haku were paternal twins, so they each were clones of their parents with Haku enjoying all the positives that motherhood entitled. They didn't have to worry about names since Haku already knew what she wanted to name one of her sons, and Naruto couldn't agree more. She named the one that looked like her Zabuza and the one that looked like Naruto Aisu, two names that fit the boys perfectly.

His twin daughters with Anko looked exactly like her with their hair being a mix of purple and white with their eyes being the only thing that separated them, as one had dark blue and the other had dark brown. As such he named them Kyuuka and Kasumi, with the brown eyed one being Kyuuka and the blue eyed one being Kasumi. Those two names were great in the eyes of Anko, who rewarded the day after forgiveness sex day with thank you sex. His triplets with Tsunade were two more of the cutest baby girls he ever laid eyes on, with each one bearing resemblance of both himself and their mother. Two of the triplets were identical twins with full snow white hair and brown eyes while the third of them stood out as being Naruto's reincarnation, with Tsunade's blonde hair and Naruto's blue eyes. When Naruto laid eyes on the boy, he could only laugh at the pure irony of having a son that resembled his old self perfectly. He decided to name his daughters with Tsunade, Tenka and Rikka while naming his son Kaisou.

All in All, Naruto had a hand in naming his children and this one would get the perfect name to describe himself.

"So Naruto-kun, what should we name the baby?" Hinata asked with Naruto smiling to himself

"How's a about Seiun?" Naruto said with Hinata raising an eyebrow

"Seiun? After your dragon friend?" Hinata asked with Naruto nodding his head

"Yeah, it really fits him perfectly." He said with Hinata thinking on it for a moment before she nodded to herself

"Why not, it's a beautiful name to begin with." She said receiving a quick kiss from the white haired man, who handed the newly named Seiun back to his mother.

"Listen, I'll be back a little later with Reisei so she can meet her little brother. I know she'll be happy." He said as he walked out of the room but not before looking towards Hinata "I love you babe." He said before he left the room. Hinata had a small smile on her face, as she held her son close to her chest.

"You'll become a great legacy, Seiun, I just know it." She said before she fell asleep.

(Epilouge Timeskip – Fifteen years later)

A lone figure ran through the streets of Konoha in a black blur, wearing nothing but black with white hair and white eyes. He was a handsome young man for his age, getting a couple of looks going his way as he ran by but he didn't have time for that, as he had to make it to the building or else.

'Damnit, I have to get there or else dad will kick my ass again.' He thought as he turned up the heat and soon appeared before the building he was searching for 'Yes, made it.' He thought as he ran through the doors and towards the room with the double doors. He quickly opened the doors and rushed inside, without even looking and accidently bumped into a person standing still. The teenager grabbed his head in pain before hearing a loud shrill voice of the girl that he hit by accident.

"Damnit Seiun, watch where your going when you run into a room." The girl said identifying the teenager to be Seiun, Naruto's first son with Hinata. Seiun then looked up and saw the person he bumped into and blushed lightly since he knew the girl.

"Sorry Kagayaki, I wasn't looking." He said with girl sighing as she helped him up to his feet. The girl identified as Kagayaki was a tall girl that looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years old with long blue hair tied in a pony tail along with some strands going over her left eye and which was charcoal black. She wore an outfit that consisted of a tight long sleeved shirt that showed off her C-cups well and stopped above her belly button that had a tattoo design of a sun along with some black cargo pants to go with it. The girl was very beautiful for her age and while many guys would offer her dates, she would turn them all down in an instant since her heart belonged to the teen she was holding.

"Don't do it again or else you won't be making out with me for a while." She said as she gave Seiun a small peck, which he returned without hesitation. Both were about to get into it but were stopped by the sound of someone coughing, causing then to separate from each other but both still holding hands.

"As much as you two idiots amuse me, I'm afraid that you there is no time for that as I am sending you both on a mission." The Hokage said with Seiun smirking.

"Finally, something for me to do other then sleeps all day." He said with Kagayaki muttering 'idiot' under her breath while the Hokage simply smirked at him

"I recommended for you to be added to this years chunin exam being held over there so maybe now you can stop bitching to me about not adding you." He said with Seiun smirking at the man before him.

"Come on old man, since when do I complain about anything?" He asked, only to be hit in the back of the head by a new entrant.

"Try everything idiot since I'm the one you do the majority with." Said the newest entrant who looked like an older female version of Seiun

"Damnit Reisei, when will stop doing that?" He asked only to get hit again by his full older sister. Reisei grew up to become a splitting image of her mother, expect with her hair, which held the indigo color but with white strands going through it. Reisei was cuurently viewed as the sexiest kunoichi in the village, always wearing outfits that showed off her voluptuous curves and large bust, but not to the point where it pissed off her dad since she was a daddy's girl. Growing up under his roof was staggering during her teenage years but she knew that his strictness was expectable due to his status amongst the shinobi world. She also knew that it was because she was the oldest of twenty kids, all of whom she loved tremendously, and knew that she needed to be a proper role model to them.

But that didn't mean she couldn't pick on her little brother

"Because you won't stop being the same pig headed moron dad was when he was your age." Reisei said before looking towards the Hokage, who smirked at her.

"Good terminology Reisei, but anyway I want you all to head over there stat, the exams start tomorrow." He said with the teens nodding before they turned and walked towards the door, not before Seiun turned to the Hokage.

"Hey dad, I'm going to kick ass." He said with the Hokage smirking

"Good luck son." He said with Seiun walking through the doors.

Naruto then turned his seat around and got up to overlook the Konoha that took the thirty-six year old white haired man fifteen years to achieve in his now eighteen year term as Hokage. He still looked the same as he did when Seiun was born, but instead his beard was replaced with a goatee and his hair was a long enough to reach past his shoulders. Allot of the policies that once plagued this glorious village was now extinct and everyone was now seven times happier then they previously was. The economy was flourishing well enough to allow Konoha to send constant funds to Sunagakure incase they ever hit a small jam. The communities now held a more peaceful feel to it, even in the poor district, and while there was still thieves plaguing the street it wasn't enough to cause any kind of panic. The shinobi program was rebuilt along with the academy that helped insure less gennin deaths as well as bringing in new medical shinobi's in the process.

Naruto truly felt the happiness his heart desired to have when he was a kid growing up in the streets, trying to make a name for himself and become the legend that he now was today.

"I take it your proud of how our son turned out?" Naruto asked as he watched Seiun run towards the gate with his girlfriend and sister in tow. A figure soon appeared in his room and when the light came to her, it revealed a now fully grown Hinata that still looked like she did when she hit twenty one. The indigo haired woman then walked over to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder, which came with his hand snaking around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of how he's turned out to be, seeing as how you're his father." She said with Naruto chuckling to himself as he watched his son land on top of the gate and shouting to him "I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE DAD, JUST YOU WAIT." This in itself made the white haired man smirk to himself as he held onto one of the women he truly loved in this world.

'Yeah, you better do it kid. You better do it.'

(Meanwhile)

In the dark confides of demon world, a hooded cloaked figure walked through the plain wielding a huge zanbatou shaped sword on his back. The man appeared to have been walking through this plain for quite sometime, and appeared to have taken on many wounds with the shape his clothes were in, but yet he still moved on through the darkness. He was soon stopped by the sudden appearance of three large demons, each one licking their lips with excitement as they looked at the figure before them.

"**Look at this boys? A human somehow found his way here." **One of the demons said with the other snickering at the prospect.

"**Yeah, it's been a long time too since we last seen one. How long has it been since we made one our bitch?" **The second demon in the group asked with the third one shrugging his shoulder

"**I don't know, but the last thing I remember was raping it to the point in which it cried for death. Sweet memories." **The third one said with both of his comrades laughing as well. However, they were cut off when the figure spoke, causing all three of them to take a step back for a moment.

"I am nobodies bitch, but you on the other hand are mine." He said as he pulled back his hood to reveal his spiky jet black hair that reached his shoulders. He then took hold of the sword on his back and held it before him with a smirk on his face "I am Sasuke, and I will be your killer." He said with lone Sharingan eye peering through the darkness with his left eye covered by a makeshift eye patch to hide his hollow eyehole.

It was then at that moment that all three demons let out a small laugh with one of them speaking up in place of the others **"Are you serious? How can you honestly expect to beat us with one eye?" **

It was then that one of the demons arm was suddenly fell off by a fast blade, making them look towards the fallen appendage in wonder. It was then that the demon that lost his arm would soon loose his head, as it suddenly split in half and caused blood to ooze out of the opening. The other demons looked shocked and were ready to run until the swordsmen appeared behind them holding onto his sword and resting it on his shoulders.

"Naruto called this a punishment? This is possibly the best thing he could have done for me." He said before both demons exploded in chunks, leaving their blood and body parts littered on the ground. Sasuke however continued walking towards the place that he has been determined to find for the last fifteen years.

To find his way home.

'Naruto, you may think that you rid me from the world but you are sadly mistaken. I will find my way out of here and when I do, I shall get my revenge.' He thought before he looked to the sky 'But until then, I will enjoy every second that I can from being here.' Sasuke said as he walked further and further away into the nothingness.

Sasuke would never find his desired location nor would he truly care, as he endlessly fought his way through the confides of demon world, gaining the nickname "The Tri-comma eye". This place would forever be the land he called home, a land that held his endless waltz.

This was the tale of two boys, both born with an unquenchable hatred for each other that they enjoyed every moment they had when they fought. One found everlasting peace and prosperity, the other found everlasting combat and pain. This is the tale of these two men: Naruto and Sasuke

Two men that were…..

Playing the Four Devils

AN: Done and done. Okay my people this is the moment you all have been waiting for, the final chapter to this story. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry but that's the best way I saw ending it. I actually find this funny because I should have ended it last chapter but I got greedy and choose to give you guy's one more, and for that I apologize. Now this is my final thought and I guess I should say this….I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out. I know allot of people enjoyed this story but sadly for me I feel like I messed up in certain spots that kinda killed the buzz this story had. As such when I write the second one, it will instead be a reboot of this story and hopefully it will be better in my mind at least.

Now some of you may be wondering "What's next for me?" Well the answer to that is simple: I'll keep going. I do not plan to stop writing any time soon as this is just too much fun for me. The next story that will get my focus will be both Shinning Wing and War Angel. The reason why they haven't seen that many updates is mainly due to writers block and the desire to finish this story. Plus the dates I had set for my last two posts also came up fast, so majority of my time was spent trying to get those finished. I estimate that the first story to get updated post this story will be War Angel, then following that will be Phantom Reign and Shinning Wing on the same day as Dark Knight. Some of you may also be wondering if there will be a second Naruto/DMC cross from me and the answer is that yes I will be writing two more, three when DmC: Devil May Cry comes out, and, only if my heart tells me I should, a sequel to this one staring Seiun as the main character. It's still a thought to process thoroughly and it would need my final stamp of approval before even thinking about processing the script, so don't get your hopes up.

And with that said I shall now draw the story to a close with a posting of the stats this story as received over the year and a half it's been on the site. This is all the stats leading up to this day, so anything post this won't be relevant since the story would be finished. God bless you all and see you when I see you.

Hit count: 388,000 (Rounded to the nearest thousand) 

Reviews: 804 (Post reviews after this chapter are now irrelevant) 

C2s: 46 (Additions after this point are okay) 

Favorite Marks: 802

Alert Marks: 582

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Thanks for Reading


End file.
